Dog Days, Summer Nights
by BleedsOrange
Summary: Santana has never been one for volunteering. Especially at an animal shelter where there are like...animals. She thinks her life is over, until she meets the bubbly blonde, Brittany, whose easy going behavior could change more than Santana's ungrateful attitude. It's a summer time filled with laughter, hope, discovery and love. *Brittana*
1. Day 1

**A/N:** Hey there! This is my first fic. I know the concept is different but give it a chance. The chapter's will be pretty long but I encourage any and all feedback to anything! I would love to hear what you think, it's completely flattering and entirely motivating. Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, favoriting, following or just glancing! Means the world to me. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**VERY END OF MAY 2011**

_**Day 1**_

"My life is over." Santana grumbles over dramatically to herself as she parks her ostentatiously bright red BMW M3 and glances around the elaborately designed and structured animal housing/care center and complex she is currently surrounded by.

Immediately she snorts out a condescending laugh, to no one in particular, as she spots the not so subtle sign that hangs just above the doorway to what the Latina assumes is the complex's main entrance.

The sign, _might as well be a freaking billboard_ Santana mumbles to herself, has the following phrase written upon it in elegant calligraphy letters: "Welcome to L.I.F.A.A." With the addition of "Entry way paid for by the generous donation of Dr. and Mrs. Lopez" in smaller block letters just below it.

Santana can't help but roll her eyes at the name: L.I.F.A.A, pronounced Lie-Fuh stands for 'Lima Is For All Animals'. It's really a sill name considering that the town of Lima, Ohio is actually a pretty big supporter of hunting and fishing, which would suggest that the town is in fact not so much for the animals now is it?

"So over." The girl breaths out again as she finally drags her reluctant and unmotivated self out of the car and kicks her foot back to shut the door as she turns and walks towards the entrance of her forthcoming punishment that was so dictated to her by her esteemed papi.

With a deep and resigned sigh, the petite and daunting Latina squints her dark chocolate brown eyes as she pushes her aviators up into her so dark brown it's almost black hair, currently strewn upon her head in a haphazard bun (what, it's not like she's going to be seeing anyone she a) knows or b) gives a flying flip about) and walks up to the entrance door.

Forget that if anyone was expecting her to dress up and glam up, this is surely the last place she wants to do that, let alone _be_ in the first few weeks of the summer vacation before her Senior, and thank God, last year at the dreadful, uncivilized McKinley High in the middle of the isolated nowhere town of Lima freaking Ohio.

Seriously,_ forget_ that shit.

Quelling her inner monologue Santana grips the outside metal handle on the two-sided glass panned door and notices how the sunlight glints of her smooth skin.

She hasn't quite obtained the soft tanner skin tone that will appear later in summer but right now her skin has that healthy light caramel/olive glow to it that makes Santana moderately smug, no actually it makes her _thoroughly _smug, about herself. She is fine and she knows it.

Intent on walking in like she owns the complex, which funny that's mentioned, she tugs on the handle and swings open the door. As she strides in, Santana makes a beeline for what she deduces is the reception area; big rounded desk looking thing that hosts a middle aged woman with glasses answering a phone? Could be a lucky guess.

When Santana gets to the counter she is about to say something but the receptionist lady, see middle aged woman with an unruly mop of strawberry blonde curls and big rounded glasses from which her beady little eyes stare out, does the very worst possible thing she could do in the presence of the already severely pissed off and borderline raging seventeen year old Latina girl. She raises her finger, her damn pointer finger, in the universal sign for "Wait one moment".

Santana is livid, she does not, and this bears repeating: _does not,_ get asked to "wait" in such a manner.

Deciding to channel that rage, Santana goes to lean across the counter, intent on pulling the plug on the receptionist's phone and giving her a very angry piece of her mind, when a voice suddenly cuts into her thoughts and halts her intended actions.

"Oh, look out!" Comes in the form of sweet and breezy, like you would imagine a field of daisies in the bright summer sun would sound like if plants could talk, or 'sound'. The voice also holds the lingering tone of concern and is laced with urgency as it resonates from Santana's right.

Before she has a chance to determine whom the voice comes from, a flash of black streaks her vision and in an instant two hands are shoving against Santana's chest and sending her falling backwards to the hard, unforgiving tile floor.

It's then that Santana realizes that the hands aren't hands at all, but instead paws, giant ones at that, which appear to belong to a now towering over her black and tan shepherd whose tongue is panting out of it's mouth and who wears a grin that stretches across it's canine face in such a manner that suggests the animal is completely aware of the mischief it has just created.

Completely aware of the mischief and exceptionally proud of it.

"What the fu-" Santana begins to say, still not quite registering the fact there is a giant slobbering dog standing above her. Once realization dawns on her that she should probably roll over or shove the dog off or something, a face appears almost instantaneously in her line of sight.

The face is a little too close for comfort and Santana jerks her head back just enough to knock it on the floor, again, receiving a giggle in return.

"I am so sorry. Are you all right? Cash didn't hurt you did he?" That same sweet, breezy and bubbly, Santana notes, voice from just a few seconds ago hums in Santana's ear, this time a bit more guilty sounding and what the Latina would surmise as apologetic.

Slowly opening her eyes, and praying the minor pinch in her head goes away, and quickly, Santana's gaze falls upon the same face as earlier. This time, however, at the proper distance she is more capable of focusing on it.

First, she notices the fair complexion of the girl's skin is littered with adorable freckles, spanning the length of her perfectly rounded cheekbones and the bridge of her very straight nose. Second, Santana realizes that the girl's blonde locks of hair are smoother and silkier then any she has ever seen as long bangs caress the girl's face, and loose tresses fall from her ponytail. Third, there is a perfectly straight and gleaming white smile that is peaking out through perfectly poised pink lips.

The very last thing Santana notices, but certainly not the least, are the intensely shimmering almost sapphire blue eyes the girl is currently still holding steady on her.

"I think it was the tile floor, more or less, that hurt me." Santana mumbles out as she sits up further and the dog, Cash she presumes, finally makes his way off of her. With a huff, the brunette girl pulls herself to her feet dusting off her arms and legs and grumbling inwardly to herself about how inconsiderate this other girl is for not even offering her a helping hand only to notice that the girl is preoccupied with holding Cash back from having another go at Santana. She feels momentarily guilty for having such a thought, but she is too terribly embarrassed about her recent misfortune to act upon it.

"You must be a new volunteer." The blonde haired girl calls from her wrestling match with the exceedingly large-like a bear, Santana notes-dog as she finally gets a grip on his collar and manages to hook the paw print leash that rests in her other hand onto the collar loop.

"You think?" Santana bites back, instantly regretting her tone, which in all honestly is only present because of the previously stated embarrassment of the ordeal she just went through and the fact her tailbone is feeling particularly sore at the moment. The elated look on the other girls face fades immediately upon hearing the brunette's harsh words and before Santana can rectify the situation a cold look covers the other girls face and she opens her mouth to say something.

"Brittany! We need your help in the puppy pen! Little guys are causing a ruckus." Some one calls from over the blonde girl's shoulder and down the other hallway.

The girl, Brittany, looks over her shoulder and acknowledges the plea.

"Okay Shelby, let me put Cash back in his suite and I'll be right there!" She calls before turning back around and looking imploringly at Santana.

"Sorry again about Cash knocking you down." Are the only words spoken from the girl, with such an edge to them that Santana considers the possibility the girl is not really so much sorry about it at all anymore.

As Brittany turns away from Santana, the Latina swears she hears the blonde mumble something along the lines of "Well she's incredibly rude and terribly stuck up", most of which she speculates is formulated to the dog.

Then, before she knows it, Santana is standing by herself in the middle of the lobby.

When the Latina turns her concentrated stare back to the woman at the receptionist desk, she is surprised to find the woman staring right back at her, almost a little too interested in the ethnically distinct olive-skinned girl, as if she recognizes Santana just by the color of her skin tone, or perhaps she is simply interested in the situation? Santana rolls her eyes subtly, it's not as if she isn't used to people staring at her, she just wishes this time it wasn't because of an embarrassing situation that involved her getting minorly injured.

Clearing her throat she walks back up to the desk and stares down at the woman.

"I'm…um…here to volunteer. I guess?" She says, not entirely sure of the protocol, despite her remote association with the complex, and also because she is entirely still _not_ wanting to be here.

The receptionist gives her a blank stare for a few uncomfortable moments before blinking at her, but still not saying anything. Santana's left eyebrow cocks in question, she is becoming rather uncomfortable with the way things seem to run around here. Just as she's about to engage the woman again, the woman beats her to it by monotonously, and quite nasally, asking,

"Name and position you wish to volunteer at?" Averting her stare back to the computer monitor sitting on the dropped portion of the receptionist desk. Santana blinks in perplexity before she responds.

"Santana…Lopez and I don't know." She says and the woman begins typing in the information as she provides it only to pause at the disclosure of her surname. Santana flinches in anticipation of the woman's reaction. Sure enough there is the eye bulge, sharp intake of breath and stuttered words that never fail to follow the introduction of the only child to the wealthy and world renowned plastic surgeon Dr. Jorge Lopez and his socialite wife, Maribel.

"L-lopez…as in D-d-doctor Lopez?" The receptionist tumbles words from her gapping mouth at the sudden realization that she _does_ recognize this girl.

Santana closes her eyes and breaths through her nose, a technique her therapist told her to use when she felt like going to that place of rage she so often resorts to.

"Yes, he's my father." She affirms and then hastily continues, "Look I don't really want to be here but since my father has big connections and he didn't want to see me in juvy he told me I had to volunteer here, twice a week for the remainder of my very last high school Summer vacation. So can you tell me what I need to know so I can get this over with?"

The receptionist blinks again, still wide-eyed and open-mouthed. Santana raises her eyebrows at the woman, enticing her to move things along.

"Oh dear, right, yes…um…Miss Lopez, let me retrieve a guide for you to show you around the complex and explain the different volunteer positions you will have the opportunity of choosing from." The woman finally says before awkwardly looking around her desk and then suddenly snatching the phone receiver in her hand and bringing it to her ear. She pauses again and glances up at Santana, as if to check if the girl is still watching her, which she is and getting rather impatient while doing so at that. The woman fumbles some more before clumsily pressing some buttons on her phone.

There is the connection click and then static buzz that preludes all PA systems before a voice is heard over the speakers in the L.I.F.A.A. complex.

"Rachel Berry to the front desk. Harmonizer Rachel Berry to the front desk, please." Sounds over and around Santana and she realizes two things, one being that she has a feeling she is going to be getting the same reaction that this woman supplied her more than once, and two, Rachel 'Thinks She's A Frickin' Golden Star' Berry volunteers here.

If there's one thing Santana can absolutely not stand, besides the vulgar and often disgusting antics of most of the football and hockey jocks at McKinley, it is the man-handed Berry she male.

Santana groans out in displeasure as the way too perky, and dwarf sized-seriously the girl is smaller then her own slim self, Rachel steps through the door to her left. Judging by the sharp in take of breath, that sounds more fearful then anything else, the Latina assumes that the bird beak for a nose girl is not pleased to see her, similar to the way Santana feels about seeing her as well.

Rachel composes herself gracefully and walks, albeit very cautiously, over to Santana.

"Hello, Santana." She greets formally, with a hint of kindness that Santana does not fully understand. Why on Earth would this midget ever try to be nice to her, like it helps?

"Berry." Santana deadpans, stepping towards the girl and smirking at the fact she's a good three or four inches taller then her. Rachel swallows what Santana assumes is a giant lump of terror in her throat and then averts her eyes from the intimidating Lopez girl who rolls her eyes at the gesture and begins tapping her foot on the tile.

"Any day now dwarf." Santana mumbles a few seconds later and misses the look of hurt flash across the other girl's face and lingers in her russet brown eyes. Instead, the Latina glances out the glass doors and checks to make sure her Beamer is still catching a sun glare off its shiny paint job, which it is much to Santana's satisfaction.

She loves that car, especially the fire engine red color.

The sound of a shoe scuffing the tile floor brings Santana's attention back to the still awkwardly silent reception area. She observes Polly Pocket toeing the floor with her absurdly _not_ librarian chic, no really, a librarian wouldn't be caught dead in these shoes, flats that extend from the horrifying knee high yellow and brown argyle socks that this desperate, desperate cry for a fashion intervention girl is wearing.

Santana also notes, this Berry chick has paired her ugly socks with an equally repulsive brown tweed skirt and a sweater that, so help her God, actually legitimately has a knitted owl on it. An owl? Could this girl be any more painfully obvious that she has no normal or respectable form of a social life?

Santana can't help but shudder at the thought, it is _exhausting_ to look at her. The movement from the taller brunette inevitably causes the other girl to glance in her direction.

"Oh, yes. Well let's get started then. If you would be so kind as to follow me." The shorter brunette finally utters a coherent sentence, even if Santana truly neglects to listen too much more then 'Let's get started'.

Reluctantly, the Latina takes one last longing glance towards her parked and waiting car, her one true escape to freedom, and sighs knowing that escape, much less freedom, is not going to happen any time soon.

Santana begrudgingly follows behind, not too closely, the fashion wreck Berry.

* * *

For some reason, unbeknownst to Santana, the tiny sized Berry decides to take her through the cat section of the complex first. Does she look like a freaking cat person?

Hell no, just no, uh-uh, not gonna happen.

Deciding to actually occupy her time with something _useful_, Santana removes her nail filer from her gigantic black Stella McCartney bag, while actively _not_ registering a word that comes out of the shorter girls rapidly flapping lips.

"Are you even listening to me?" _Does_ somehow translate in Santana's brain and she looks up from her very important nail filing task, she was on the _last_ finger of her left hand, _so_ important, to glare at the other girl.

"What?" She bites, knowing full well that if she approaches this situation in complete bitch mode then the other girl will simply back down and not attempt to bother her anymore. Maybe she can get through this torture without actually having to _be_ tortured by pint-size's, akin to a screech, voice.

The bite seems to work, and Santana watches Berry's eyes go wide and beg of forgiveness.

"I-I was w-wondering if y-you wanted to s-see anymore of t-the c-cat s-side." The sad excuse for a teenage girl stutters out and Santana only rolls her eyes like, a lot.

"Do I _look_ like a cat person?" She voices and the shorter girl seems to genuinely consider the obviously rhetorical question before she catches Santana's death glare and immediately shakes her head in the negative. "Get on with it then." Santana then commands and is marginally fine with, she won't say happy, the fact that she is finally led away from the furry balls of evil fluff and into a veterinary looking clinic.

"This is the clinic part of the complex. It is L.I.F.A.A.'s policy to spay and neuter all of the animals that are brought here. It really is the best practice. This is also where you would take any of the animals that are sick or in need of medical attention. One of the jobs you could volunteer at is a vet tech. As a vet tech, you would be required to assist the vet doctors with prep and procedures as well as cleaning out the animal's pens when they leave. That of course means you would probably be dealing with fece-" the annoying girl's rambling is quickly cut off by a very straight forward,

"Next!" From the Latina, who has yet to raise her eyes from the task of filing the fingers on her _right_ hand.

"Oh okay, right. This way." Berry mumbles out and takes Santana through the clinic's exit so they are on the outside of the building now.

"Over there you will find the off-leash areas where you can let the dogs of L.I.F.A.A. run free and play with toys. You are also welcome to bring your own dog, but it is against policy for your dog to associate with dogs here as they may-" the rambling happens again as the short brunette points off towards two generously proportioned fenced off areas that are littered with what appear to be doggie play items: fire hydrant, bench, tree, tennis balls and chew toys.

None of which the Latina is even vaguely paying attention to as she cuts off the ramble again.

"Don't care!" Are the words that leave Santana's mouth this time around. She is quickly running out of what little patience she already had. Gold star Sally holds her tongue at the remark and piece of mind she would love to give this rude and inconsiderate girl.

If she notices the anger slowly radiating off the other girl, Santana cares not.

With another huff, Berry turns away from the taller brunette and walks along the paved area of the complex, which to the right provides a small circular parking area around a tree and grass area and to the left the sprawling complex and rest of the L.I.F.A.A. center.

"You probably don't care that the laundry, Exo-pen, crate, food and toy storage area is over there. We call it the garage." Berry explains half-heartedly as she points to a large building off to the right, essentially behind the parking area and between the off-leash areas and the complex itself. Santana glances moderately towards the area the other girl is pointing at and decides that yes it looks like a garage and also yes, she does not care.

With a shrug Santana returns to filing, now in detail and getting into the buffing part, leading Berry to continue her hopeless task of showing the disregarding Latina around.

After a terribly wearisome presentation of the complex's volunteer/staff parking area (a section sanctioned off by gravel, like Santana couldn't figure that out on her own), the trash and recycle area (Santana is so not ever going to come within twenty feet of those things), and the entrance to the scenic half-mile dog walking trail (still doesn't care), Rachel moves on to what she considers the more important parts of the complex, except Santana forgot to really care about any of it.

The dwarf is pointing to a huge structure in the back lot, which she refers to as the immaculate, state of the art training complex and while adding "I even heard that Cesar Millan trained dogs there once, but that was before my time…" thinking it will do her any good as she continues to ramble. At this point Santana has, not surprisingly, turned her attention away from the annoying persistent brunette and is currently being mesmerized by a whole different type of sight.

Off to Santana's right, about thirty or so feet away in front of the structure she thinks Berry said was the garage, is the blonde, Brittany, from earlier. She is, however, in no ordinary situation.

Dressed in short jean cut offs and an extremely tight white tank top, hair a sexy mess atop her head, Brittany is currently hosing off, true story, a few travel crates that rest on the concrete in front of the garage door. The only thing is that, and this is what so fervently captures the Latina's attention, Brittany is completely and totally missing the crates and instead is successfully spraying herself with the water.

How does that even happen? For real, is that even possible? Apparently, but how totally escapes Santana, not like she really cares about the particulars, not when something this unbelievable is happening right before her eyes.

Santana really doesn't know why she is so mesmerized. She wants to look away, but she can't. She knows she's supposed to ignore it, but she doesn't want to. She knows she shouldn't be staring, her mami always said that was rude, but she can't stop.

There are beads of water running down the blonde's toned arms and incredibly long legs, creating a shimmer on her glowing skin that reflects the sun in mystifying beams. Santana can see water slowly creeping down Brittany's neck, disappearing beneath the ever-alluring v-neck line of her tank top and the Latina is helpless to do anything more than stand there gapping. She doesn't even register the way her brain is screaming that this girl is so damn sexy right now it should be illegal.

Why isn't that illegal?

Perhaps it's because then she wouldn't get to watch such a magical occurrence.

"Santana?" Berry's voice cuts into the taller brunette's thoughts, ones the girl herself is not even quite sure how, or why (no scratch that, she _knows_ why) they are there.

Santana pries her eyes off of the now moderately soaked Brittany (wanky), who seems to not notice that her chest is drenched in water and appears to not be wearing a bra, and looks wide-eyed into the small Jewish girls eyes. She's not sure what type of look is covering her face right now but she has a feeling that it is something between appreciative and horrified. Both of which she's thoroughly confused about.

If the reaction that Berry gives isn't any confirmation, the words that leave her mouth sure as hell are.

"Oh my god, I didn't know you were g-" Rachel begins to say and Santana immediately lunges forward and slaps her hand, palm first, over the other girls mouth, effectively cutting off the escape of the rest of that frightful word.

"Not another word RuPaul. I am not whatever you were about to say so you had better forget whatever your peebrain was considering because it is flat out bullshit. I don't want to be here, you don't really want me here, so let's get this tour over with so that I can go home and enjoy the comforts of my king size bed and personal spa room." Santana spits venomously as she stares down at the other girl who smartly nods in understanding and is eventually allowed to breath through her mouth.

Swallowing thickly, Rachel does not utter another word, instead turning on her heel and walking off towards a relatively good sized brick structure assuming that the Latina will follow behind her.

Santana takes a moment to compose herself, taking immense precaution to not turn around in the direction of Brittany, fearful the blonde may have seen, or worse _heard_, any part of the conversation that just occurred. Taking a deep breath, Santana makes her way after the midget she so despises, though she is, at the moment, internally grateful for the silence Berry provided a short time ago.

* * *

Santana enters a building that is labeled "POD" and notices that Berry is waiting for her in the corner of what she now realizes is a building with six separate dog suites.

Each suite is a relatively good size, with a door, giant viewing window, dog bed, and outside fenced area for each dog (or more as the case is with some). She avoids eye contact and makes not a sound as she steps up next to the other girl and folds her arms across her chest waiting to not really listen to the words that are going to no doubt come from the dwarf's mouth.

A few seconds go by and nothing happens though so it forces Santana to glance to her side and she is shocked to see a look of sadness and sympathy on the other girl's face. Before she can question, or get angry about it, Berry speaks.

"This is the POD, I'm not really sure if that stands for anything." The brunette says, whispering that last part and Santana is kind of grateful the girl is letting the earlier thing, that she refuses to acknowledge happened, go. "Anyway, this is usually where we put the dogs that are loud and don't get along with others. Or the big ones who need big buddies. Or the groups of puppies that are waiting to be fostered and a lot of times we put the dogs that have yet to be processed and chipped in here." Rachel then explains and Santana glances up curiously.

"Chipped?" She inquires, surprising herself foremost that she was actually listening but furthermore that she made the conscious decision to speak out loud to someone she loathes.

"Oh," Berry starts with a similar look of surprise crossing her face, "Yes, all of the animals that come into L.I.F.A.A are micro chipped so that when they go to their new home the owner has an easy way of keeping track of them and their health." She then clarifies and Santana merely nods her head in understanding, not quite ready to completely drop the bitch façade and make civil conversation.

They spend a few moments admiring the different dogs in each suite, from the outside of course, and before she knows what's happening Santana has the inkling of a smile on her face.

"I'll show you the last few places and then leave it up to you about what volunteer position you want to try. That will most likely conclude your time spent here for the day." Rachel says and Santana glances up from her spot, now crouched low to the ground in a kind of squat stance, where she was looking at an adorable curly haired mutt of a dog and nods to the other girl.

She stands and motions for Rachel to lead the way.

A few minutes later, after taking a detour through the volunteer kitchen in the back of the complex, the two girls arrive in the dog suite section of L.I.F.A.A. Down a long hallway there are twelve ten foot by ten foot sectioned rooms, each adjourned with four by four outside concrete layered and fenced areas, for all the dogs that are brought into the center to be cared for until they can be properly adopted and taken home to a loving family.

The shorter girl is saying something, what, however, Santana does not really know nor does she really bother to know. At the moment she is too focused watching a fluffy faced white dog sit on its little elevated doggie bed and gnaw away at it's peanut butter filled chewy looking tube. Santana is suddenly struck with an idea.

"What's the thing that you do?" She interrupts, yet again, another long winded, when is it not, ramble from the peewee man-hands about the volunteer position of dog suite specialist (which is really just a fancy word for 'technician').

Berry blinks at the interruption, you would think she'd be used to it by now but it appears that the notion still shocks her.

"Me?" She asks as if Santana would, or could, considering no one else is around, be addressing anyone else.

The Latina sighs heavily and does a full, slow motion (for the added effect) eye roll before she huffs out a pointed,

"Yes Berry, you. What is it that your insignificant self does around here besides be pestering and absurdly annoying?" Santana asks, edge lacing her tone and patience slipping fast.

"I'm what is referred to as a Harmonizer. What that consists of is the general interaction with the dogs, understanding their needs, fears, and personalities so that when the time comes for a human individual who is looking to adopt a loyal companion, I can place the correct dog with the best person and vice versa. In a way I am kind of like a match maker, it's funny really, I-" again the girl just goes on and on.

"Yeah whatever Pippi Longstocking, I want to do that, just better." Santana cuts in finding it a difficult task to not strangle the other girl for her exasperating banter.

Does she not even realize how incessant and incredibly droning she is?

As Santana is contemplating this, Berry's eyes go to the normally associated look, when it comes to her interactions with the Latina, of wide-eyed.

"You want to be a harmonizer? But you would, you…you have to interact with dogs _and_ people." Rachel sputters out, still completely thrown off by Santana's just stated revelation.

Santana, to her credit, maintains a cool collective but glares with intended, and successful, intimidation at the small small girl.

"What are you trying to say My Little Pony? My interaction skills are exceptional," Santana begins to say and seeing the further gapping of Berry's mouth she adds, "When the person constitutes my attention and deserves my interaction." Before she folds her arms across her chest as if solidifying the truth and seriousness of her words.

Rachel doesn't say anything for a good few minutes, instead she attempts to process the words just spoken to her, which, even though a good majority were insulting and downright rude, are still in some sense a whole new notion to her. Never in her seventeen years of living and growing up in Lima, seven of which she has been privy to the awareness of the Latina and her wealthy family, has she ever seen or heard anything like this. Santana Lopez is, always has been and most likely always will be, a bitch.

It's common knowledge, something Santana herself is quite proud of, and has been ever since the feisty hot-blooded girl established the knowledge when she kicked Finn Hudson in the groin in the sixth grade because he asked her if she enjoyed the weather in Lima more than her native land of Mexico.

Big mistake, seeing as how the Lopez's had moved to Lima from New York City.

And okay so yeah, Santana isn't exactly being nice, or even remotely pleasant Rachel considers, but the way the Latina is implying it's actually _possible_ for her to be nice (or remotely pleasant) combined with the knowledge of the look Rachel observed the other girl had fashioned on Brittany earlier, stuns the future Broadway star (Dream Big!) to silence, which is a giant conundrum in itself.

"Did I lose you to some perverted fantasy consisting of you and your giant baby faced puffy nipples boy?" Santana's voice cuts into Rachel's thoughts and despite the jab at her boyfriend, one Finn Hudson (the same), the shorter girl ignores it and instead attempts to rectify the slippery slope Santana has quickly presented her. The Latina _cannot_ be a Harmonizer, Rachel thinks, it would disrupt the entire space-time continuum or something.

"You can't be a Harmonizer!" The aspiring diva suddenly blurts out a little louder then she intended and Santana reels back a little after what Rachel thinks is a tiny hint of hurt flashes across her face which is quickly be replaced by her coveted HBIC glare, a look that instantly, and literally, has the miniature brunette quaking in her ballerina flats.

"What did you just say dwarf?" Santana demands stepping into the other girl's comfort zone, nostrils flaring.

It isn't the first time Rachel Barbra Berry has feared for her life but it is certainly one of the most riveting times.

After Santana spits a few Spanish words, that sound vaguely like curses, a little bit of _estupido_ or possibly _loco_ and some that start with _kieta_ and end with _elephante_ or something along those lines, Rachel realizes she had better explain her previous blunder before the other girl goes _defcon one_ postal on her.

"I'm sorry." Rachel has the decency to say sheepishly, despite the fact that the sentiment will not be returned by Santana, and backtracks her statements in an effort to better explain herself. "I mean you can't just_ be_ a Harmonizer." The shorter girl insists and receives a blank stare from the intimidating girl in return.

"Want to tell me exactly what you mean because I obviously don't speak your lame pint-sized language." Santana instructs her arms remaining crossed menacingly over her chest. When she begins to tap her foot in waning impatience, Rachel chooses to elaborate her previously made vague statement in hopes it will save her life.

"I mean, Harmonizer's are required to volunteer as Dog Suite Specialists or Paw Walkers for at least three months before they are able to step into the much more oriented volunteer position." The hideously dressed girl says and waits at Santana's obvious deliberation of her words.

"Three months? That's as long as I'm supposed to be relegated to volunteering at this forsaken place. Why in the hell would I stay longer?" She poses and upon seeing the other girl attempt to answer something Santana had not intended to be answered, she holds her hand up in the 'stop' motion and speaks.

"That was rhetorical Medusa. Listen, I refuse to clean extensively, I am not messing with the devil fur balls you people call cats, and I am sure as shit not picking up any dog crap. So I want to do the interaction thing, make it happen or I will find someone who can." The Latina's demand leaves Berry gapping and at a loss, shockingly, of how to react. She knows she herself does not have the ability to just allow Santana, a newbie, to simply start in a higher regarded position on her first day, but perhaps Rachel knows someone who does-and this person might also be the solution to calming the ever present rage within the Latina.

"I can't promise anything, but I can talk to the director and some other people and see if they can possibly work something out for you. That way you won't have to start out cleaning suites and what not. Although, it truly is not that bad of a process, and you actually get used to the sme-" Berry begins.

"Still don't care. Just, stop talking to me and go talk to whoever it is you have to talk to so I can get the hell out of here." Santana cuts in, albeit in a much less bitchy manner than she is normally prone to (but one nonetheless), and Rachel nods her understanding before she turns and heads off to talk to the person she needs to talk to.

* * *

As Santana waits for Berry, as if she has any other choice in the matter, a boy about her age, and who looks to be a volunteer, walks through the dog side entrance, sees her and proceeds to immediately rush up to her.

"Oh praise baby Jesus!" he exclaims in a huff that suggests he is out of breath, and Santana quirks an eyebrow at his words before the boy continues, "I have to go back outside and help Stan catch his dog. Can you watch Lucky for me while I do that?" The scrawny but lanky light brown haired, blue eyed boy then asks of Santana in a voice that carries a hint of some type of European accent, an Irish brogue Santana thinks, despite not fully understanding any word that comes out of the kids mouth.

Before she has the chance to reply or say anything in general, a leash is being thrust into her hands and the boy is turning on his heel and sprinting back the way he came in.

When Santana glances down to find the creature attached to the other side of the leash, that hangs limply in her hand, she is meet with deep soul bearing blue eyes from the face of a strikingly marked white and grey Husky. Santana swallows thickly, she's never really been good with dogs, not so great with kids either, since she considers them so fragile and would prefer not to hold the life of such a thing in her hands.

But, she finds it hard not becoming just a little attached to the blue-eyed dog; its eyes are just that mesmerizing.

"Good dog." Santana whispers to the beast and then watches in amazement as he wags his tail and his tongue flops out of his smiling mouth. Feeling brave, the Latina reaches down with a shaky hand and pats the top of the animals solid head before squeaking in alarm as the dog suddenly jumps up and falls into her knocking her backwards and onto, thankfully, a bench resting along the wall.

Just as she thinks her life is over and the beast is going to rip her throat out, she feels a sloppy wet tongue swipe across her chin and cheek. Santana's previously clenched shut eyes fly open in awe at the sensation she is experiencing. At first she expects to be revolted by the occurrence but she quickly finds herself laughing and petting the dogs head as he continues to shower her with doggie affection.

"Someone looks like they're getting along well." A familiar sounding voice cuts into the Latina's giggles and she wrenches her neck towards the voice, her eyes bulging when her suspicions are confirmed on whom the voice belongs to; Brittany, looking a lot dryer than earlier (a fact Santana is slightly disappointed in).

The blonde girls focus appears to be on the dog at the moment allowing the smile that graces her face to be unabashedly admired by Santana.

Unfortunately, the look does not remain on Brittany's face for long as she lifts her bright eyes to survey the receiver of the dog's affection and is instantly met with the sight of (admittedly) incredible brown eyes. Once her brain processes just who those eyes belong to, however, Brittany's face drops in recognition. Something stings and tugs at Santana's heart with how swiftly the blonde's giddy bubbly personality fades at the mere sight of her.

Sure, she's used to getting those looks but they've never made her feel this horrible or guilty before, and usually she does a lot of insulting before the looks fall upon her.

"Yeah, uhm some Irish kid handed me uhh Lucky's leash and took off to help someone named Stan before I could tell him I wasn't actually a volunteer here yet or anything. Then uhh he just started licking my face and stuff." Santana blurts out and flushes at the both insinuation of her words and the horribly embarrassing rambling she just concluded.

"The kid or the dog?" Brittany asks back her head tilted in slight amusement, a smile desperately trying to be held back. Santana flushes even more at the blonde's words; she doesn't know why or how this girl has her so flustered.

"The dog." She mumbles and drops her eyes from the intense gaze Brittany is directing her way. It's not two seconds later that she feels the leash gently being taken from her hand and suddenly Brittany is much closer to her than before. Santana's breath hitches, she hopes it isn't as audible as it sounded to her, and her palms immediately begin to become clammy.

"I figured," Brittany says while actively not looking at Santana and instead patting the top of the dog's head. "I'm surprised you didn't belittle Rory or show your ungratefulness to him." She then speaks to Santana as she takes a step back from her and the dog loyally follows.

The jab leaves a bitter feeling in Santana's stomach and she frowns. Before she can even reply to the blonde, however, the other girl is leading the dog away with a sweet "Come on pretty girl" and Santana is left standing in front of the bench by herself to contemplate the actions that just occurred. One last glance towards the retreating blonde gives her hope though as she catches both Brittany and Lucky glancing back at her.

Even though the girl quickly averts her focus, Santana catches the look nonetheless.

Perhaps there is hope left for her to resolve this unsettling feeling in her gut caused by her guilt of making Brittany unhappy. She just doesn't like not seeing that bubbly smile on the girl's pretty face.

Just thinking about it makes the Latina's heart flutter a bit and feel just a little lighter.

Lost in her thoughts, the return of Rachel and her akin to a screech voice startles her just that little bit.

"My apologies for taking so long. I hope you were not terribly bored." Rachel says as she walks over to the now complacent Santana, not missing the hint of a smile that still tugs at her lips. The taller brunette shrugs as an answer, still flying high at the reaction to Brittany's glance back. She is feeling strangely good, so much so that she finds she does not even want to waste any of this new good energy on insulting the dwarf, at least not out loud.

Rachel stares at Santana suspiciously for a few seconds before deciding it's probably best to give the girl the information she has obtained so she can be on her way, before say, that hatred and rage returns.

"Whenever you're ready you can talk to Joanne the receptionist. She has your volunteer schedule worked out and will tell you what to expect and what you can do from here." Rachel informs the Latina cautiously, hoping she doesn't get thrown standard insults for that alone.

To her surprise, Santana merely nods her understanding and begins to walk down the hall that will take her by the rest of the dog suites and to the front entrance and reception area of the complex.

Although the Latina offers no thank yous to Rachel, she feels not getting a verbal lashing is accomplishment enough so she smiles and skips on her way to get back to her duties, humming a Barbra tune all the way.

* * *

When Santana arrives at the front desk she waits for Joanne, the receptionist, to complete her call before she steps up and speaks.

"I was told to talk to you about my schedule here or whatever." Santana supplies, feigning disinterest but acting oddly less of a bitch than normal. Joanne gives the young Latina a long, concentrated look before nodding and setting a packet of papers on the counter area for her.

"Yes, here is your duty packet. You will have to read through it and sign the back before you come in next time so that you can be certified to work with the dogs." The older lady explains and Santana nods in understanding. "When you come back on Tuesday, you will be shadowing one of the very best Harmonizer's and exceptional volunteers L.I.F.A.A has ever seen." The woman then continues to say and again Santana does nothing but nod her acceptance as she takes the packet from the counter and flips through it a little.

"Is that all then? I can go now?" She finally asks after a few awkward moments of silence. Joanne nods.

"Yes, just come back on Tuesday and meet up with Brittany so she can show you the ropes." The receptionist says and Santana does not immediately correlate the name with the person. When she finally does though, her head snaps up so quickly the action is bound to have given her whiplash.

"Brittany?!" she squeaks in obvious surprise, she was not expecting that.

"Yes, you will be shadowing her for the remainder of your time volunteering here." Joanne explains as if the notion is the most obvious and well known. Santana gulps but nods nonetheless; taking her packet she turns wordlessly and exits the complex.

Not until she reaches her shinny red car and climbs inside does she drop her head against the steering column with a pained, and overly dramatic, groan before she shakes her head at herself. She has to shadow Brittany, the stunning and entirely distracting blonde who probably hates her guts. Great.

Santana has a feeling this is going to be a _long_ summer.

It's funny though how some things just work out sometimes.

* * *

**I'd really appreciate hearing any thoughts you have. All you gotta do is press that little review button down below :) And thank you so much!**

**-A**


	2. Day 2

**Thanks so much to everyone who took the time to read, review, favorite or follow! **

* * *

**JUNE**

_**Day 2**_

Santana's second day at L.I.F.A.A could, unbeknownst to her, prove to be completely life changing. If she just gives her life the chance to change.

* * *

It's far too early on Tuesday morning, well it's about nine o'clock, but that's damn early for a girl that typically spends her summer mornings in bed until at least noon. To top it all off, the Latina has mixed results about today and volunteering.

She wishes she could just go back to the comforts of the weekend and not have to worry about putting on a front or trying to impress anyone. Things would be easier that way.

Things are always easier that way.

And yet, things are never that easy.

Since she is technically grounded, Santana didn't get to spend her weekend like she usually does, having fun and hanging out with her friends (a.k.a. the popular kids) at one of their notorious parties.

Which blows.

Not to say her weekend wasn't entirely uneventful since she and Mike Chang, her best friend and Mr. Badass (self-proclaimed, because Santana knows the guy is just a big softie) of the school himself, got a hold of some cigarettes and a forty to split.

It's not about the activity, it's about the carefree time they spend while participating_ in_ the activity. (Or not since the cigarettes were never touched and the forty was only three quarters gone-they're kind of lightweights.)

But fun times were had.

Granted, Santana had to sneak out of her second story window and climb over the hedge to ride off with Mike, and his on-again off-again girlfriend Marley.

Not to mention the hangover she nurtured all day Monday was a pain in the ass.

Still, it was so worth it.

And when she really thinks about it, those times, chilling with Mike, and hell even Marley sometimes, are always better than spending time with her other so called 'friends'.

Every once and a while, Santana just needs to get out and have some fun, be away from the judgmental assholes of high school and live a little.

Today, however, it's back to the cutting table-as her father put it so cavalierly this morning at breakfast. He really is such a surgeon sometimes.

It's time for Santana to suck it up and get her shit together, for the very sake of making nice, which she still isn't quite sure what that's about, with a certain blonde haired, blue-eyed girl who at this very moment probably still loathes her.

Oh happy, happy joy, joy.

* * *

Santana takes a deep breath as she pulls into the designated parking area at L.I.F.A.A and parks.

It's been three days but already she is dreading how the blonde haired Brittany will react to having to teach a girl she obviously despises 'the ropes'.

This time, at least, Santana has prepared herself a little better deciding to dress up a bit with the hopes her charming and fierce looks will entice the blonde into thinking she's a partly decent person.

Whether or not Santana believes that herself.

Reaching out a perfectly manicured hand to unlock her door, Santana swings open the door of her M3 and places her heeled suede boot clad foot onto the gravel lot's solid ground. She steps from the car and swings her less extravagant purse over her shoulder before closing her door, dropping her aviators over her eyes, and lifting her key fob to remotely lock and activate the cars alarm system.

This may be a complex surrounded by volunteers but that doesn't mean she has to trust the hoodlums.

* * *

When the Latina enters the complex this time, she is surprised to find that the receptionist, Joanne if she remembers correctly (not that she cares), is not at her 'station'.

To be truthful, Santana does not know the first thing about where she is supposed to go or what she is supposed to do at this point. There wasn't anything in the ridiculous twenty-page manual about that, at least not that she can recall; then again she may have only skimmed the pages.

It was a lot of 'As a volunteer you will be expected to…' blah, blah, blah.

Santana does not take orders from anyone, let alone a piece of paper.

She's fine, really, she just has to find someone who can-ah ha! There! The Latina observes a person walking from the side hallway into the lobby entrance area. It's the same woman Santana recognizes from yesterday, the one that called Brittany away from her. Shirley? Sharron? Suzy? Oh yeah, now Santana remembers!

"Shelby!" the impressively dressed perfectly smooth olive skinned girl calls to the other woman who immediately looks up at the sound of her name.

Good, Santana was right, that _was_ the woman's name. Score one for the Latina!

"Can I help you?" Shelby inquires skeptically, raising one of her flawlessly shaped eyebrows, her auburn brown eyes glaring imploringly.

Santana admires the fact that this woman is obviously a woman of class, but also notes that she has quite a large nose. If she really thinks about it, she might almost say that her nose looks like Rachel 'Shoot Me Now' Berry's snouser, but that would be impossible wouldn't it?

The Latina realizes the woman is still waiting for a reply; she shakes her self out of her strange and completely useless thoughts.

"Yes, you can help me. I'm Santana, I think I'm supposed to be shadowing Brittany today but I don't know where exactly I'm supposed to go." Santana supplies and Shelby merely raises her eyebrow higher.

"Didn't you read your packet?" The older woman asks and Santana instantly flushes, she wasn't expecting to be called out on that. Damn her desire to hang out with Mike instead of read the packet.

Wait, what the hell is she thinking? She still wants absolutely nothing to do with this place, but she's being forced to be here. That sure as hell doesn't mean she's going to go out of her way to 'fit in'.

Screw that.

Then again, there is a certain blonde haired girl she would consider getting to know better, if only to figure out why she didn't already know her in the first place.

That's so totally the only reason.

"Oh um, I was really busy this weekend. I guess I missed that part." Santana explains to Shelby, the lie coming to her easier then the process of making herself look hot, which let's get real here; that task isn't even a task, the hotness just comes naturally.

Shelby's look of skepticism does not fade from her face at the shorter girls words.

"Uhh huh. Rachel did say you might be a difficult one. Come to think of it, Britt might have mentioned it too." The brown haired woman states and her words cause Santana to scrunch up her face in confusion.

Brittany was talking about her? Was she saying good things? What if she was telling Shelby about how rude Santana was yesterday? Great, now this lady probably has it out for her too.

"Yeah, listen I don't really want to get into details. Can you like point me in the right direction or whatever?" Santana requests in the most passively demanding way she knows how, disinterest setting in.

Shelby stares at the young girl, not entirely amazed that all the stories she's heard about the spoiled rich only child of the wealthiest family in Lima are apparently true, but disappointed because she knows that Brittany wants to give this girl a chance. She has no intentions of seeing the pure hearted blonde get hurt and trampled over by such a cold hearted individual, and she intends on making the Latina, that stands in front of her with indifference, fully aware of that.

"Since it's your own neglect that got you into this situation, maybe it would be best if you got yourself out of it as well." Shelby begins to say and Santana stares at her in bewilderment, her jaw dropping. "I suggest you either go back and actually fully read the packet you were assigned or you leave here and go have your daddy find you something else to do." The imposing woman says and turns on her heel walking away and leaving Santana in a flabbergasted and absolutely lost state.

A good few seconds after Shelby has exited from Santana's sight, the brunette remains gapping in her spot directly in front of the receptionist desk. In the precise moment it takes Santana to snap out of her immobility, she has the direct misfortune of running into yet again another individual that loathes her.

But really, now that she thinks about it, does anyone here _not_ loath her?

"Eck!" Santana swears she hears and she rounds on the source of the sound to find the quickly retreating figure of one Rachel Berry.

She knows it's the dwarf girl because she is once again wearing an atrocity for an outfit. Not to mention the girls' dark brown hair is cut in a fine line along her back, no doubt matching the cut of her ridiculous bangs that hang across the front of her forehead.

"Dwa-Berry!" Santana calls out, catching her slip up before she offends the only other person who might provide her assistance, despite the fact she abhors the thought of asking for help, especially from someone so uncharacteristic and dull as Berry.

Rachel stops her retreat the instant Santana's words ring through the complex. The girl is terrified of turning around and facing the other girl as she was having such a wonderful morning and does not wish to be rained down with insults.

Rachel clenches her eyes shut and focuses on those happy thoughts as she eventually makes the choice to turn around and deal with Santana's confrontation. Best to get it over with now.

"Could you, uh, maybe help me out?" Is the weak, and barely audible, request that leaves the Latina's mouth and the words cause Rachel to swiftly snap her eyes open to confirm that the request did in fact come from Santana "HBIC" Lopez.

When she sees the flawless skinned girl standing a good fifteen feet away from her, in clothes that Rachel knows for a fact will quickly lead to her harm around here (especially those boots), she is stunned speechless until Santana interrupts her shock.

"Hello? Earth to Berry." Santana says stepping closer to the shorter girl and waving her hand in front of her face, "Don't make me repeat myself." She grumbles coming to a stop two feet away from the still wide-eyed Berry and folding her arms across her chest.

Rachel takes a moment to swallow the lump in her throat before offering a reply.

"Y-you need my help?" She squeaks out in an embarrassingly higher tone than usual.

The other girl responds with her signature eye roll but nods, just barely, and shrugs.

"I may or may not have any idea where I'm supposed to meet Brittany." She admits with a half-hearted lift of her shoulder, a telltale sign that she probably also doesn't really care. Or maybe it's something else entirely?

"Oh, I…hmm…I think that Brittany said she would be in the kitchen." Rachel says thoughtfully, and Santana's brow scrunches in confusion so the other girl elaborates, "You know the place where we mix the dog food? You do remember where that is right?" And immediately regrets the last words she blurts out as the intimidating glare returns to Santana's face and the other girls now almost black eyes narrow.

"Yes Berry, I remember where that is. I'm not an idiot." She cuts back at the girl who physically flinches at the edge in the Latina's tone.

Rapidly, Berry nods her acceptance to the girl's words.

She knows she is better off not replying at all; for fear that Santana will take anything she says in the negative and further lash out at her.

Rachel watches as Santana's mouth opens and then closes and opens again as if the girl wishes to express something but either does not know how, or does not fully know what to say. Either way, she ends up not saying anything instead nodding to the shorter girl before turning and heading towards the hallway that will lead her to the dog kitchen.

Before she disappears, Rachel cannot help informing the dangerously dressed girl of something extremely important.

"You'll slip in those boots if you walk on the trail!" Rachel shouts to Santana as the Latina reaches the door to the hallway and swings it open.

Without turning to acknowledge the dwarf, Santana merely waves her hand over her head and calls back.

"I know how to walk dwarf so can it!" and then disappears down the hallway.

Rachel can merely sigh in frustration, just when she thinks she is making progress, the stubborn, ungrateful girl just ruins it all with her discourteous words.

What's an aspiring diva to do?

Rachel shrugs her shoulders to herself and continues on with her day.

* * *

Santana finds the dog kitchen again easy enough. When she glances in she spots a tall, slim but very obviously toned girl whose blonde hair is pulled back into a high pony.

With a deep breath, and the distraction of smoothing down her already immaculate looking outfit, Santana takes a step towards the blonde and softly clears her throat.

Brittany pauses from her task of putting a large amount of peanut butter in one of those rubber tube thingies and turns to face the source of the sound.

Santana can't fight the grin that spreads across her face, Brittany is so natural and relaxed looking-hair up in the casual high pony, not wearing any make up-and she still manages to look really good. Like _really_ good.

Fearing she's turned into a creepy starer, Santana coughs a little then gives the most ridiculous little wave before she does what she came here to do.

"Hey, I'm Santana. I think I'm supposed to shadow you or something." She manages to say without rolling her eyes at her lameness as she bites back the 'whatever' she wants to place at the end of her statement. It's uncommon for her to negate it.

Being a bitch is a bad habit, so sue her.

Except that, she doesn't want to be a bitch around Brittany and that is even more uncommon for her.

Seriously, when did she become so timid?

To Santana's surprise, Brittany offers her the tiniest of smiles before her face turns blank and she begins to speak.

"I know who you are. We've gone to the same high school since freshman year. I know everyone thinks I'm stupid, but I'm not oblivious." The blonde replies and Santana is shocked and surprised for two separate reasons; one, that Brittany claims they have gone to the same school for the last three years and two, that anyone could ever call this girl stupid.

That is one thing she is most decidedly not.

Santana feels the need to clarify this.

"I'm sorry," She begins cringing at the use of that statement, it feels so foreign on her tongue, "I wasn't implying that I think you're stupid, at all, because I don't think you are. It's just I don't think I've ever seen you before." The Latina goes on to explain hoping the blonde will believe her words, she doesn't want to get today off to a bad start as well.

Brittany seems to consider the olive-skinned girl's words for a few moments, but when the blonde gives no indication of what she thinks about them, Santana opens her mouth to continue the conversation, only to be beat to the chase.

"Yeah, I tend to avoid the people you associate with, since, you know, they are typically the ones calling me stupid. Plus, you are kind of known as the biggest bitch in the school and frankly I haven't really seen much to discredit that claim." Brittany says avoiding eye contact with the Latina and focusing really hard on a patch of dust that she can see resting on the trim ledge of the doorframe behind Santana.

"I guess I deserve that." Santana mumbles and Brittany snaps her eyes back onto the girl feeling particularly guilty for putting that look of dejection on her flawless complexion.

"I'm sorry, that was rather crass of me to say, seeing as how I don't really know you. Sometimes when I'm nervous I start to ramble." The blonde admits, feeling a little better about the fact she had been temporarily rude.

She doesn't like being rude, even if sometimes the other person deserves it.

Santana's smile returns to her face, shy and small but there ever so noticeably, and she perks up a little at Brittany's confession. Maybe there's still hope left for her in this tentative situation.

"No that's fine," Santana begins her brow creasing as the unfamiliar words leave her mouth and she concentrates on the words that will follow, "I was a bitch to you the last time we interacted, I tend to get that way when I get embarrassed and flustered and having a dog knock you on your ass in front of people you don't know is kind of mortifying." The Latina then admits her eyes and head tilted off to the side and slightly down to avoid any sympathetic looks the blonde may be casting her way, the last thing she wants or needs right now is for Brittany to think she's a bitch _and_ an emotional wreck, not really the best combination.

She is surprised when the tone that comes from the blonde is less sympathetic and more excited then anything else, it's paradoxical to Santana; that is until she listens to Brittany's words.

"Like a defense mechanism?" Brittany asks, obvious animation alighting her face and general mood. Santana smiles a little bigger at the question and the girl's enthusiasm.

"Yeah kinda, I guess," Santana replies and Brittany bobs her head in understanding, "But I shouldn't have snapped at you like I did so I am sorry about that." The Latina then admits clasping her hands in front of her body to keep the nerves from falling out in a big old jumbled mess.

She watches as the taller girl nods her head slowly and the corners of her mouth turn up slightly but she remains silent.

"Hey, just so you know I wouldn't have been a bitch to you if I ever ran into you at school." Santana feels the pulling need to inform Brittany of.

There's a curious look on the blonde's face that suggests she is listening and waiting for the shorter girl to continue.

"I know that I usually am, a bitch, but it doesn't feel right acting like that to you." The Latina goes on to say in a far to calm and genuine tone than she would normally use.

God, what is happening to her?

After she finishes she realizes that she might have said too much and begins to panic, completely missing the look of adoration that has been planted on the blonde's face.

"Plus, you know, we kind of have some stuff in common so maybe we could have even been friends." Santana is rambling now, her nerves not being reined in and her face begins to heat up as she just cannot seem to stop herself from talking, or rather rambling, around this girl.

When Brittany smiles this time, however, Santana does catch a glimpse of it.

"We have stuff in common?" Brittany inquires, genuinely curious, as the Latina's words register in her brain and her face transforms into one of confusion and pensiveness.

Santana laughs a little at the adorableness of that specific face, and at the fact that she seems to actually be getting along with the girl.

"Yeah, if you think about it, we both transplanted to this middle of nowhere town." The brunette explains, the smile on her face remaining in place.

Blue eyes search and study her face and for an instant Santana almost feels as though Brittany can hear all of her thoughts and in turn understands her better than anyone else she's ever known. It's like the blonde is looking at her as if she actually sees the real Santana, the one who doesn't like being a bitch but realizes that it's the only way to maintain her reputation and keep the judging eyes of snobby high schoolers from knowing her true dreams, aspirations and desires.

It kind of scares the shit out of her while at the same time makes her feel warmer and more content than any other time in her life.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Brittany finally says with a soft smile crossing her facial features. "For the record Santana, we can _still_ be friends, we just have to get to know each other better." She then adds and that happy, warm squishy feeling expands in the Latina's heart at those words.

This girl is so incredible she doesn't know what to do about it, but she wants to know more and see more and learn more.

She nods.

"I'd like that, a lot." Santana replies so softly it's almost a whisper and the smile that breaks on the blonde's face is bright and white and wide.

She steps up so she is side by side with Santana and bumps her shoulder into the other girls.

"Let's get to volunteering then. My dad always said the best way to get to know someone was to see how they worked along side of you." Brittany says and Santana nods, even though she stands a full four inches shorter then the blonde, it doesn't honestly feel that strange, and in all honesty she enjoys the sound of working 'together' with her new acquaintance.

* * *

Brittany walks out into the dog suite hallway, peanut butter tube thingy in hand, and Santana follows closely behind her. She doesn't know where they are going but she feels content going wherever it is that Brittany chooses.

The taller girl walks up to Suite #4 where the imposing black and tan shepherd, Cash, from last Friday is jumping excitedly at the door and Brittany turns around to address Santana.

"The first thing you have to know about all the dogs here is that each and every one of them is just looking for some attention and love." Brittany explains as she grabs the single key that hangs from the lanyard around her neck and inserts it into the door lock before turning it to open the door.

She ushers Cash back with the tube thing and after getting the dog to sit, she pats his head with a "Good boy" and then tosses the tube onto the dog's bed where he jumps after it and immediately starts in on his snack.

Brittany turns back to the door, where Santana is still standing hesitantly on the other side of and waves her hand for the Latina to come in. The shorter girl gulps down her fears and slowly progresses into the dogs suite her hands shaking as she closes the door behind her.

"It's okay, the Kong distracts the dogs enough that they won't bother us while we're in here." Brittany whispers to the noticeably shaking shorter girl whose brown eyes flit up to blue wide in apprehension but trusting nevertheless.

"Kong?" Santana asks trying to distract herself from the fact that she is basically stuck in a room, a small one at that, in the proximity of a dog that she already suspects has it out for her, trying not to freak out too much.

She's not entirely sure that if the dog got up and bounded towards her she wouldn't scream out like a little girl and curl up on the ground like an infant.

Maybe she should have chosen to volunteer on the cat side, they would be less likely to tear her face off, right? Right?

"The thing I filled with peanut butter," Brittany's voice cuts into Santana's ambling and quickly mounting panic, answering her question.

"And you don't have to be scared. Cash really is just a big baby and he won't hurt you. Besides, I'm here and I'm not going to let anything happen to you." The blonde then says and Santana almost scoffs at the statement, how could the girl think that she could stop some rampaging beast if it had it's heart set on attacking her? She knows what happens when a wild beast catches the scent of a human.

Things go _down_. Bad things.

Shit, she really needs to stop watching those crazy 'werewolf movies'; they seem to be driving her to the brink of 'kind of' crazy.

The brunette is instantly calmed when she feels the blonde's palm rest softly on her left forearm that is tucked across her waist. Santana looks up to see that same soft, understanding smile on Brittany's face, her eyes shining with truth.

Santana nods and starts to physically and mentally calm herself down.

The hand on her forearm does not move until the Latina has successfully stopped shaking.

She let's out a breath and slowly nods again.

"Thanks," she whispers to Brittany, who nods back at her and offers a heartfelt,

"No problem." Before she removes her hand and leans against the suite wall in wait for Santana to be fully comfortable.

When she gathers that the other girl has calmed enough and is stable she starts in on expanding her earlier conversation.

"Most of the dogs that come in here are abandoned, or are rescued from homes where they were neglected, beat or treated as commodities that could be shoved to the side and not worried about, instead of actual living things. A dog can only do so much for itself, and they are such a loyal species that no matter what happens to them they still just want to provide their masters with love and devotion." Brittany explains and Santana listens intently, actually finding that her heart tugs a little at the other girl's words.

Seriously, when did she become such a freaking sappy sap?

* * *

It is not until at least an hour later, when Brittany has supplied every dog in the main building with their own Kong (with the forced help of Santana-who hates touching the gooey sticky peanut butter substance), that the blonde finally leads the other girl out to the separate structure known as the POD.

Santana remembers this place from last Friday; it's where L.I.F.A.A. houses the bigger dogs.

Suddenly, the Latina's throat goes dry at the thought of having to deal with even bigger scarier beasts. Why the hell did she choose the dog side again? _Oh yeah_, Santana thinks as Brittany crosses her path and she catches a whiff of her berry infusion scented shampoo (or is it body wash?)-the blonde with blue eyes-that's why.

It's not until Santana recognizes the dog that waits patiently in its suite as Brittany opens the door, that the Latina's nerves calm a bit.

She steps into the suite with Brittany and is immediately greeted by the same blue-eyed Husky that Santana became acquainted with just the other day.

Lucky seems to recognize the Latina as well because she is quick to wag her tail and flash a doggy smile towards the girl.

"She really is beautiful." Santana finds herself saying as the dog's eyes entrap her, she feels like this situation has happened to her before but she can't seem to recall when, that is until she glances up and locks eyes with the other girl in the room.

Suddenly it hits her, the dogs eyes, the blueness of them, is so enchanting to her because they are incredibly similar to Brittany's.

Before she knows it, Santana is mesmerized by Brittany's eyes.

The blonde giggling snaps her out of her daze and Santana blushes, hoping that she wasn't too creepy looking with her staring. Apparently everything's okay because Lucky trots over to Santana and greets her with a lick of her hand and Santana smiles down at the dog before she hears Brittany finally reply.

"Yeah, she is." In a way that makes Santana think that she's not really talking about the dog at all.

When brown eyes rise to meet blue, Brittany has turned her head sheepishly from Santana's view and is coyly biting her bottom lip.

It makes Santana's heart skip a beat, like the skip in perfect rhythm of a hip-hop song, and the feeling is so new she doesn't know what to do about it.

Santana stares open mouthed for a few seconds before she becomes curious about something.

"Why Lucky?" She inquires and is happy when Brittany stops acting so shy and turns back to look at her with a smile on her face.

The blonde girl skips back over to the Latina and the dog and ruffling the fur on the top of Lucky's head she replies in the most obvious manner Santana has ever heard.

"Because of Britney of course."

Santana gaps a little more at the other girl before she asks, "Britney Spears?"

Brittany giggles, "Of course silly." She states, her mega-watt smile having returned.

"Wait, did you name her?" Santana then ponders and is delighted when she receives a giggle in return from Brittany. The blonde nods, smile never leaving her face.

"It's kind of my thing." Brittany explains with a shoulder shrug and Santana is still at a loss. She cocks her head in question, her forehead scrunching to suggest she has no idea what the other girl is talking about.

Brittany jokingly rolls her eyes.

"My middle name is Susan, so my full name is Brittany Susan Pierce," she begins and Santana blinks in answer, still not comprehending.

"Brittany S. Pierce? Get it now?" The blonde then asks and it takes a few seconds, but it's still faster then anyone else has ever caught on, but a look of understanding crosses Santana's face.

Suddenly the Latina is laughing.

"Oh my gosh, that's, I want to say horrible but actually it's kind of amazing!" She exclaims and Brittany smiles, happy the girl is not calling her stupid or ridiculing her for her 'strange' thoughts.

Both girls giggle together for a few minutes before they find themselves sitting on a blanket in the middle of the suite, Lucky laying peacefully stretched out between them.

"What's her story then?" Santana inquires after a few moments of silence, wiping the laughter tears from her eyes.

This time, it's Brittany's turn to look at her in question.

"About Lucky. There's gotta be a bigger reason for you choosing that name as opposed to numerous other Britney hits." Santana elaborates and Brittany chuckles.

"What, you mean it wouldn't have been weird to name her 'Baby One More Time'?" The blonde asks with mirth and Santana chuckles back and shakes her head.

"I don't know, but you have to admit that 'Oops I Did It Again' or "Piece of Me' would have been kind of hilarious. Completely and absolutely nonsensical, but funny nevertheless." The Latina says and Brittany's body shakes with silent laughter.

"You know actually I was going to name her 'Womanizer' but then I found out she was a _girl_ and that kind of flew out the window." Brittany answers with a straight look on her face and Santana looks at her with bemuse.

It takes a few seconds but then a grin breaks out across the other girl's face.

"Just kidding! That would have been crazy." Brittany admits and the look of confusion drops from Santana's face to be replaced by one of contentment.

"You're kind of a genius Brittany S. Pierce." Santana says off handedly and is too busy scratching under Lucky's chin that she doesn't see the look of absolute appreciation that covers Brittany's face.

The blonde girl is so enamored that her next words come out in a whisper.

"Thanks Santana." She says and it is so quiet that the Latina doesn't catch it, but that's okay because Brittany knows what the girl said and will forever be grateful for her words, and she will never forget them.

"I named her Lucky because when she came to us she was starving, worn out and malnourished. She almost didn't make it. L.I.F.A.A took her in, for a week she wouldn't eat, until I went in her suite and just sat with her." Brittany suddenly says and Santana turns her attention to the girl, listening with complete focus.

"They said she was lucky to be alive and if I hadn't gotten her to eat, and eventually got her out of her shell, she would have died. Now the center purposely says she's always pending adoption so no one else can adopt her because someday when I have the time, and the room, I want to bring her to a real home so we can take care of each other." The blonde then says and Santana sees a tear streak the girls cheek.

She reaches out and places her hand gently on Brittany's forearm.

"She is _lucky_, Brittany. All these animals are. You're amazing." Santana speaks softly and truthfully and the other girl can't help but grin at her words.

With a nod of gratitude the two girls lapse into a calm and quiet atmosphere.

* * *

A good half hour goes by.

Brittany's behavior transformed from sad back into bubby and they began to tell each other jokes and laugh while petting Lucky.

"What does an angry pepper do San?" Brittany asks and Santana smiles at the nickname but shrugs her shoulders not sure what the blonde's answer might be.

Brittany with a coy smile sits up so she can move over to Santana on her hands and knees and as she levels her face with the girl, Santana's breath hitches at the closeness.

"It gets 'jalapeno' business!" Brittany exclaims and the falls onto her back in a fit of giggles, obviously enjoying her joke a lot.

It takes a moment for Santana to register the way Brittany said jalapeno that made the joke work and she ends up laughing along with the blonde.

The joke may have been pretty cheesy but she finds that watching and hearing the blonde laugh so unabashedly makes her want to join in with her, too happy to care.

Once the giggles die down again Brittany glances up at Santana from her spot on the ground and grins. Santana is taken back by the pureness of the way the blonde appears, and her heart starts racing.

Brittany sits up and sighs.

"Thanks for joking around with me Santana." The girl says and Santana nods to her.

"Anytime Brittany." She offers and then Lucky jumps from her place on the ground and bounds towards the door letting out a warning bark. Both girls turn their attention to the suite door and Santana balks a little when she recognizes Shelby standing outside and looking in.

Shelby looks disapprovingly at Brittany and points down to her watch before giving a single steely glance to Santana then turns around and walks away.

"Darn, I was hoping Shelby wouldn't find us so soon." Brittany breaths out giving a huff that causes a loose piece of hair to fly up and then back down to cover her eye.

Santana giggles at the action and Brittany turns to her with a grin.

"Guess it's time for us to get to work?" Santana asks with a smile still covering her face and Brittany pouts cutely but then nods.

"Yeah, lots of dogs to walk and shower with attention. You ready for this?" The blonde girl inquires getting to her feet and holding her hand out for Santana to take.

The Latina takes a firm grasp on the proffered hand and with a determined nod she replies.

"Born ready Miss Pierce, let's get this show on the road." She says as Brittany pulls her to her feet, she wobbles a bit and the other girl is quick to steady her with a hand on her hip.

Santana swallows at the touch, her skin flaring instantly as Brittany's long pale fingers just barely brush the strip of caramel skin that is exposed below the hem of her tank top.

"Easy there," Brittany breathes out, super close to Santana's ear and the Latina involuntarily shudders as the girl's warm breath spreads over her cheek and the side of her neck.

The Latina gives a nod to Brittany that she is okay and can stand stable and the other girl slowly removes her hand from her skin. Santana can still feel the imprint of Brittany's hand.

The blonde takes a step back and calls to Lucky, swiftly leashing her up before she turns back around to Santana.

"After you then." She says with a friendly smile and gesture to the suite door. Santana nods and exits the room, Brittany right behind her.

* * *

They walk in silence until they reach the woodsy half-mile trail the goes around the perimeter of the complex.

Brittany holds Lucky's leash out to the Latina. Santana's eyes go wide in surprise.

"You want me to walk her?" She asks and Brittany smiles softly and nods.

"Well yeah, you've got to learn somehow." She says matter of fact and her eyes slant in mischief.

Santana's own eyes narrow, wondering what the blonde's up to but she takes the leash nonetheless, eager to prove she's not completely incompetent when it comes to animals.

"I know how to walk a dog." She declares, her nose turning up just a bit.

Brittany chuckles.

"Walk on then," she says swaying her hand out in front of her so that Santana can go first, and the Latina does only to hear the blonde call after her.

"I just thought in those boots and all you'd be a little less inclined."

Santana's head whips around, and she fixes her eyes on the taller girl that stands a few feet away with a smug look on her face.

"I'll have you know that not only can I dress immaculately but I am also more then capable of wearing these clothes and_ boots_ in any situation." Santana asserts and Brittany shrugs but skips the few feet up to the other girl so she and Santana can walk side by side.

"If you say so," the blonde sing songs and Santana focuses a glare on her.

She probably should concentrate on the trail, it appears to be a bit unlevel, sticks and stones and small holes appearing here and there, but she is more determined to uphold her claim and maintain her pride.

After a few minutes of walking Brittany speaks up again.

"So you could walk in snow?" She asks innocently and Santana nods,

"Of course."

"And you'd be okay with say walking through mud?" Brittany then poses another question.

Santana's eyes narrow, beginning to get suspicious.

"I'd prefer not to have too but I could manage. It's more I wouldn't want to get my boots dirty. These are Vince Camuto boots after all." Santana explains and is met with a blank stare from the blonde, obviously she's not aware of what kind of price tag that name suggests.

Santana is about to further explain when she suddenly loses her balance and comically falls backwards, and for the second time in only four days, straight on her ass, in a perfectly placed section of mud.

Of course Lucky thinks that the girl is suddenly wanting to play, as all dogs do, and she instantly jumps on the Latina and starts licking her face. Before long Brittany is practically rolling on the ground from laughter while Santana is wiggling in her spot trying to stand up while at the same time trying to get the dog off of her so she can move.

Finally, a still chuckling Brittany reaches down to pull Lucky off Santana while grinning down at the other girl.

"What was that you were saying?" Brittany asks with a smirk covering her face and Santana's bottom lip pokes out in an even more pronounced pout.

"Brittany my ass is getting cold, help me up!" She whines and it causes the blonde to chuckle that much more before she takes Santana's hands and lifts her to her feet.

"You are pretty adorable with that pout you know?" Brittany says nonchalantly not necessarily thinking anything about the implications of her words, which directly causes Santana's heart to flutter.

The Latina wants to be so mad right now for what just happened but Brittany's upbeat, smiling attitude and just dropped sweet compliment only cause a sappy smile to spread across Santana's face.

Brittany looks down into Santana's eyes and chuckles some more.

"Come on fancy pants, let's get you back so you can clean yourself up a bit." She says before bopping Santana's nose and taking the leash from her, skipping back the way they came with Lucky trotting behind her.

Santana follows shortly after, her brain going haywire with thoughts and feelings, much of which she doesn't understand or know where they came from or why they are there.

She does know that when she finds Brittany waiting for her at the edge of the trail she is happy and content to forget that she just fell in a giant pit of mud, at least for the time being.

* * *

The two girls eventually return to the complex, Brittany still chuckling every few seconds and Santana quickly becoming uncomfortable with the sticky coldness that covers her backside.

Wanky.

Brittany is kind enough to loan her a pair of jean shorts though and after Santana changes she joins Brittany back in the dog kitchen to mix up food for the dog's afternoon feeding.

They are laughing and goofing around, Brittany flicking Santana with the occasional droplet of water when she runs the tap to mix with the food.

"Brittany!" Santana admonishes after the blonde gets her particularly well on the cheek. Brittany giggles and pokes the Latina in the cheek where she knows a dimple rests and it causes Santana to break out in a smile large enough to show them off.

They grin silly at each other for a few seconds before Brittany tilts her head in a little and looks with great concentration at the water on Santana's cheek.

Before she can register the way her heart is thumping like crazy in her chest, the pad of Brittany's thumb is brushing the water off of her face with care and attention.

"There, all pretty again." Brittany comments once the water has been removed and she steps back again, turning her attention back to the food mixing and leaving Santana gapping at her in both awe and appreciation.

Santana wants to say something so badly to Brittany, she doesn't know how to explain the way the girl makes her heart beat quickly and her stomach flutter with what feels like giant butterflies, and she's not quite sure what that means yet anyway.

She likes Brittany a lot. The girl already, after a day, makes her time at L.I.F.A.A. not only bearable but fun. Santana hasn't really ever felt like she feels with Brittany around anyone else.

But again, she's just not sure what it means.

Santana finds herself leaning in to the blonde girl and she is about to speak when a cough comes from the doorway behind them and snaps her out of her daze.

Brittany and Santana turn simultaneously to find Shelby staring at them, Santana in particular, with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you wearing?" The woman inquires and Santana catches a glimpse of Brittany giving her a once over that for some reason makes her face heat up in embarrassment.

It's weird because she's never been bashful or shy about her body.

"Oh well I kind of fell on the trail so Brittany leant me some shorts." Santana explains with trepidation and watches with resentment as Shelby's confusion transforms into a smirk.

"Yeah, but she's okay now and were almost finished with our duties." Brittany cuts in, noticing the mounting tension between the two other females and wanting to avoid a reprimand from her friend and supervisor.

Shelby nods to the blonde.

"Okay Britt." She says then turns her attention back to the Latina, "Maybe next time you'll wear something more appropriate to walk the trails in. Something a little less fashion forward and a little more practical. Maybe Rachel can give you some pointers." She says, it's not a question and it makes Santana gulp.

She refuses to nod, however, no way in hell is she ever getting fashion advice from the dwarf.

"I guess Rachel _was_ right about that too." Shelby then says as turns on her heel to walk off leaving Santana to drop her mouth open in surprise.

Shit, she forgot all about Berry's comment, from earlier, about her clothes being a probable cause of injury or a risk that would lead to an unwanted occurrence, like falling in some mud.

Now Rachel, and Shelby, have both schooled her in her own game.

How the hell did that happen?

Santana wants to roll her eyes at her misfortune but the humming blonde that stands next to her makes her forget about caring for anything else.

The Latina has to admit, all future times she'll have with Brittany are looking better and better everyday.

And that's coming from her.

There is one major thing about today to look up to.

It looks like she may have gotten a second chance.

* * *

**So things are looking up for Santana and Brittany.**

**Thanks again for your support. If you have time to tell me your thoughts I'd love to hear them, I also reply to questions if you have any. If not, thanks again for reading!**

**-A**


	3. Day 5

**Look at you, still being awesome.**

**There is a little bit of a time jump here (we skip two days), it was necessary for the progression of the story. Now even more fun things can happen!**

**Also, this chapter has some…differences in it compared to canon, and characterization, on the show. I thought it worked out a little better for the story, I hope you like it.**

**Feels free to lets me know!**

* * *

**MID-JUNE**

_**Day 5**_

"Santana, how has your time been at the animal shelter?" Dr. Jorge Lopez, renowned Plastic Surgeon Department Head of the Lima General Hospital, inquires from across the breakfast table where he observes his only daughter take a cautious bite of her morning grapefruit.

Santana averts her gaze from the fruit and up to the brown eyes of her papi, which are, surprisingly, focused on her as opposed to the morning newspaper that is held firmly in his hand. She is still not 100 percent sure that his inquiry is genuine and not simply a means to check and make sure she's not 'screwing up already'. The youngest Lopez is skeptical, like usual and thus defensive.

"It's fine, whatever." Santana supplies and returns her attention to her food.

It is a very rare occasion for her papi to actually show interest in her life beyond wanting her to try her best, succeed, and eventually follow either him or her mami into a high-end career. It's even more strange considering Santana has been volunteering for five days now and this is the first time her father has brought the topic up.

The last two and a half weeks she has spent at L.I.F.A.A have been really nice-do in great part to a certain bubbly blonde-haired girl. Santana smiles at that thought alone. The last two days, four days total, volunteering with Brittany have been easy going and interesting, more so then any other time Santana can recall having in her life. She feels comfortable around the blonde, even the dogs at the complex, and despite the fact that yes, she still has to deal with a few other people she'd rather not ever have to see (like ever), Santana sucks it up because Brittany makes it worth it.

The Latina has never been more at ease, but she still can't bring herself to share that information with her parents. She's worried that if she tells them, the dream like situation she's been living in will go away.

Mostly though, she doesn't think that her parents will actually even care, about any of it.

"Santanita, your father is asking you a simple question. The least you could do is engage him. He is after all the reason you are volunteering there as opposed to picking up trash along the highway." Maribel Lopez calls from her position in the kitchen mixing her husband's morning oatmeal.

Santana scoffs at her mother's words.

"Right, like either of you would have ever let that happen. Wouldn't want to soil your perfect image or pristine reputation." She grumbles and throws the now offending fruit on the table, having lost her appetite.

"Santana Elmira Lopez! Hold your tongue, do not disrespect your _madre_ or I." Dr. Lopez admonishes from his seat and Santana bites back her retort, knowing it will only cause her more trouble.

With a huff, she crosses her arms defiantly across her chest.

"If I didn't know any better I'd almost suspect you want to be somewhere picking up trash. Is it truly that horrible? I heard that the complex is extravagant." Santana's papi then provides, his tone having returned to the normal pseudo friendly one he typically reserves for his patients.

"Of course you would say that, it's our money that practically built the place after all." Santana retorts and rises from her seat not waiting for a reply from either of her parents.

As she climbs the stairs to her room she shouts over her shoulder, "I'm going to get ready. They'll be expecting me soon."

Dr. and Mrs. Lopez share a glance of concern for their daughter between them.

They know she has the capacity to be a good, responsible person, but fear that sometimes the crowd she associates with while at school causes her to loose focus on that positive attitude and revert to the one she just displayed; bitter and disrespectful.

"Perhaps I was too harsh on her Mari." Jorge confesses his worries to his wife as he thinks back to the exact moment he learned of Santana's discretions and what eventually lead to him 'condemning' his daughter to the community service that she is now acting as if is a huge burden on her life.

* * *

_Middle of May, at the Lopez residence 2011_

_Red and blue lights remain flashing from the patrol car on the street as Dr. Lopez, Mrs. Lopez, and Deputy Sheriff Dorning stand in the kitchen discussing the circumstances of Santana's just occurred detainment. The younger Latina sits in the living room upon the sofa, a gaudy old thing her abuela insisted they have in the house to provide some Latin essence. She awaits her fate. _

_The Latina doesn't think what she did was entirely wrong, she's done it before, it's just that this time she happened to be caught. _

"_You both are model citizens in this town Dr. and Mrs. Lopez, and Lima greatly appreciates all of your contributions and assistance but Santana at the very least committed one misdemeanor, and if anyone decides to press charges there isn't much I can do. You know it's the law," Deputy Sheriff Dorning explains to the forlorn parents, who are both still so shocked their daughter was caught up in such mischief._

"_We understand Sheriff, and we greatly appreciate you being the one to bring her in and inform us of the situation." Dr. Lopez speaks firmly and with authoritative respect, his wife looks to him with compassion and agreement. _

_Sheriff Dorning looks between the respectable and esteemed couple, they have always been such distinguished, proper, kind, and considerate people. _

"_Perhaps you could talk to the judge about allowing Santana to work off her impending sentence by doing community service at one of your sponsored foundations? I would be more then happy to offer my recommendations for her service at any place you choose. At the very least that would allow her to remain out of juvenile hall and prevent her records from interfering with any future educational plans she may have." The Sheriff says with newfound determination._

_ Maribel Lopez releases a noise of happy exclaim._

"_I think that would be best for Santana, don't you think Jorge?" The petite but formidable socialite woman says to her husband who nods his head, immediately agreeing with his wife._

"_Yes, I agree Maribel," he declares to the woman before returning his attention to the Sheriff. _

_"Thank you Sheriff, I will get in contact with a few foundations and see which one's will be able to best offer support to my daughter. In the meantime, we thank you again for your kindness and assistance in the manner." The dapper and suave salt and pepper haired Latino doctor supplies._

_Sheriff Dorning nods his consent, tips his hat to the couple and offers a "Good day." to them both before he leaves the Lopez house to return to his patrol car and the rest of his shift for the evening. _

_In the next moment, Santana is called into the kitchen by her very disappointed parents and asked to explain herself before she is sent to her room, effectively grounded for the entirety of the summer. _

_The next day, Santana is informed of her anticipated service (she calls it punishment) at L.I.F.A.A._

* * *

"We're doing the best we know how Jorge. The rest has to be Santana's choice." Maribel comforts her husband's worry and he looks down at her and nods in subdued agreement.

Both parents have always only wished the best for their daughter, and they hope with all their heart that her time spent at L.I.F.A.A. may provide that, otherwise they know not what to do about the girl.

* * *

Santana is still moderately pissed off at her parent's accusations, and just plain…_many _unpleasant words.

She grumbles to herself the whole time she drives to the complex, barely listening to the songs that play from the speakers of her car as her Ipod sits connected to the stereo, and continues to grumble and seethe as she parks her car in what has become her designated parking spot and shifts to open the door.

A tapping on her window startles Santana and she reels back from the window almost falling into the passenger seat, her sunglasses flying from her head.

When she looks up to see the offender, she is met with blue eyes and a bright smile and the anger the Latina was holding dies out almost instantaneously at the connection of her eyes with Brittany's.

That is, until she notices the blonde is laughing at her; it seems to have become a common occurrence, one that Santana is not fully used to or fond of. Unfortunately as well, most of the occurrences have involved Santana injuring herself in some shape or form. Like just last Friday when she made another terrible fool of herself while walking Lucky on the trail with Brittany. Santana shakes her head at that thought, she wishes she could forget that embarrassment of her life, even if hearing Brittany's melodious and wonderful laughter made some of the pain go away. She still dislikes the embarrassment factor very much.

She would much rather be laughing with the blonde, not causing her to laugh _at_ her and she would definitely rather not be getting hurt.

Of course when Brittany opens Santana's door for her and holds her hand out in offer of assistance, the anger once again dissipates from the shorter girls veins. She gladly takes the proffered hand and allows Brittany to pull her from the car and to her feet, again admiring the deceiving strength the tall girl seems to possess.

"Hey Sanny," Brittany chirps, a smirk crossing her face, "Didn't mean to startle you." She continues, the look on her face suggesting anything but.

Santana narrows her eyes at the other girl, not about to let that slide.

"I'm so sure, Britt." She finds herself saying and then horrifyingly realizes what she just referred to the blonde as, maybe that's not okay?

She is about to retract the nickname when she catches the look of elation that crosses the blonde's face at her shortened moniker. Plus, Santana recalls, her and Brittany have been exchanging cute little names for each other here and there the past few days.

Wait, cute little names? When do those two words ever appear together in a sentence utter by the Latina? What the hell has gotten into her?

Despite the weirdness she feels is occurring with her person, Santana is thankful that the other girl chooses not to say anything about it, and doesn't seem to mind the nickname.

"Ready to start your day?" Brittany says instead, straying from the awkward tension that was beginning to mount and Santana is grateful.

Then of course the words click in her mind and they bring a frown to her face as she recalls the situation between her parents this morning.

"Yeah I guess." She says deflated and Brittany cocks her head to the side in confusion to her friend's reaction.

She knows from experience that Santana is not a morning person, but she has recognized that, at least lately, the brown-eyed girl is typically a tiny bit pleasant (to her at the very least) when volunteering at the complex.

Being intuitive by nature, Brittany suddenly begins to wonder what could be bothering the reserved girl. Before she gets the chance to ask, however, a male voice is interrupting them.

"Hey Britt!" Stan Nevans calls from twenty yards away and although Brittany enjoys having the strange blonde boy as a friend, the way the shortened version of her name comes out of Stan's mouth is not as satisfying to her as it was coming from Santana's.

Perhaps she just enjoys the Latina being nice?

Stan comes to a halt next to Brittany and Santana and then does a side glance to the caramel skinned girl, appearing to have just noticed her.

"Oh hey, uhh Santana." Stan says in a less then enthusiastic manner.

Santana refuses to acknowledge someone with lips that big. Seriously they are huge, how does his mouth even fit on his face? Plus the guy has a total air about himself, like he's a stripper who thinks he's hot shit but really his moves are kind of revolting?

Santana cannot stand it.

Furthermore, she has it on good authority that he refers to himself as 'White Chocolate', definitely _not _doing anything for his already lack of game.

Of course, Santana's distaste with the blonde boy for sure, definitely, does _not_ have anything to do with the way (such a lame name) Stan stares all doe-eyed at Brittany.

Most _certainly_ not.

"So what's up Stan?" Brittany asks, a little annoyed with the way the boy appears to be looking at Santana.

Is he checking her out? Is he interested? Brittany is more then aware of the fact that Santana is insanely good looking, but the Latina couldn't be interested in Stan, could she?

Stan's eyes focus back on Brittany and the dopey smile returns (which apparently does not register as anything to the blonde girl, or maybe she is purposely ignoring it). He opens his excessively large mouth to speak but is interrupted by another voice.

"Yo Nevans! Wait up bro!" Matt Rutherford, a taller mocha skinned, brown haired boy calls as he jogs over to the group. Unlike his blonde haired friend, when Matt approaches the three teens, the look his Cognac colored eyes fasten on Santana is much less aversion and much more appreciation.

More than Santana would like to be supplied with from this particular boy. He seems nice enough and all, she's just _not_ interested.

"Well helllll-oh." Matt says taking another appreciative glance of Santana who shudders at the look and is about two seconds from snapping the boy in half when Brittany suddenly speaks.

"Can we help you guys? We were about to start our shifts and you're kind of interrupting that." The normally cheery girl queries, sounding a tad on the irritated side and much less bubbly then Santana is used to.

Stan and Matt must notice the change in attitude as well because both boys guiltily drop their heads in shame.

"Uhh I was just gonna ask if you had a partner for tonight." Stan mumbles and Santana's ears perk up at the boy's question.

Partner for what? What is he planning on doing with Brittany tonight?

"What's tonight?" Santana blurts out before Brittany even gets the chance to reply to Stan's inquisition. The blonde girl's eyes instead snap to the Latina's in wonder at her straightforwardness and apparent sudden rapt interest.

She is not the one to provide an answer to the girl, however.

"Tonight is 'Dance Night' at Breadstix! I'm going to learn how to Salsa!" Matt exclaims with a slow fist pump and Santana is instantly confused, and moderately appalled at his display of enthusiasm.

She has a hard time recalling the last time someone _cool_ participated in the fist pump.

"Breadstix? Isn't that a restaurant?" She asks, choosing to ignore the darker skinned boys show of gusto, even though she already knows the answer to her question.

She would never ever, in a million bajillion years, admit her knowledge of anything in Lima; especially not to these two bumbling no game boys.

In truth though, Breadstix is a frequent stop for her. She loves, loves, loves those crunchy breadsticks of sweet, buttered goodness that they serve in unlimited amounts.

(She still has yet to test that theory about unlimited, she's been thinking about bringing a wheelbarrow with her next time she goes, see if they try and refuse that.)

"Yeah through the week it's like the best Italian restaurant in the city," Matt starts to say and Santana rolls her eyes at that statement; as if there's much else in Lima to compare it to, "But every Friday night at nine they rope off a section for dancing and open their doors to high school kids." Matt then goes on to explain, then he is pointing towards Santana as if he just had the most amazing idea.

"You should totally go. There's going to be Salsa tonight. That seems like it would definitely be your thing!" He says to the girl and Santana immediately focuses a glare on him.

"Why? Because I'm Hispanic?" She growls and Matt's eyes go wide, his hands come up in front of him palms out and defensive. He backs up slightly and his words come out in a shy stuttered mess.

"N-o, I didn't mean it like t-that. It's because you're…h-hot." He says, almost matter of fact, and Santana is thrown by the words.

She is even more thrown by the fact she catches Brittany out of her peripherals simply nodding her head like the statement could not be more truthful. Santana blinks at Matt but remains silent.

"I don't think that's Santana's thing Matt. I mean we've never seen anyone from_ her_ crowd there. If we invite her she's likely to show up with Mike and Marley and anyone else they can rope in to coming and slushie us all." Stan pipes in, obviously so completely sure of his claim.

Santana is about to lay a verbal smack down on the guppy mouth when she regards his words, and finds that while they may not be entirely true (she would never show up and slushie Brittany, of course, but everyone else is fair game), there's still no way she could show up at such a thing where the likes of people such as Stan and Matt, probably Berry too, would be at.

Not without totally and completely knocking herself out of popular hierarchy status and contention.

"Stan don't be like that. I'm sure San wouldn't do something that awful." Santana finds Brittany actually sticking up for her and it makes what she's about to say that much harder, and makes her heart ache that much more.

"No, guppy mouth is right. I mean I would never slushie you," Santana starts to say with a nod directed in Brittany's direction and then adds, "But I can't go to the dance." It's a lame and vague offer but it's all she can give the blonde at the moment.

There is a moment when she glances over to Stan and sees the satisfied smirk cross the big-lipped loser's face, and she seriously contemplates both slapping the look off the kids face and changing her mind about going to the dance thing, just to stick it to him.

Realistically though, she can only do one of those two things, and unfortunately it's the one that is probably not going to make Brittany look at her any better then she is right now.

(Even if slapping Nevans across the face would be hilarious and so damn internally rewarding-it'd be like a calming Chi spirit and all would be right for that moment in time.)

"I actually have plans tonight." Santana then blurts out, still not able to admit to Brittany the real reason she can't go tonight, despite the fact that she desperately wants to, if only to see a look of happiness cross the blonde's face again.

"Well that's too bad, maybe next time." Matt chimes in, oblivious to the tension and change of atmosphere that has suddenly occurred around him.

Stan is looking like he just won the lottery with his shit eating grin, Brittany is looking like Lucky just died, with her sad panda eyes and pout, and Santana looks like she was the one responsible for the (not actually real) death of Lucky, a look of guilt and shame covering her normally stunning features.

"Yeah, maybe." Is all Santana has the courage to say and she watches as Stan begins to open his enormous python mouth again, probably in an attempt to re ask the question he posed to Brittany when he first arrived not too long ago.

Before the boy gets the chance to say anything, Brittany is striding past both Stan and Matt and walking purposefully towards the complex where she will no doubt start her volunteer duties.

"Whoa, what's up with Brittany?" Matt asks the two remaining kids, still completely oblivious. Santana fixes a steely glare on him, one that basically says 'Are you seriously that thick' before she supplies and words to the two nobodies in front of her.

"She's pissed because Trouty here asked her to dance. Maybe she doesn't want to dance with you fish lips." Santana remarks glaring at Stan with all the intensity she can muster before she pushes past them, insuring she pokes the blonde in the chest _really_ hard, and heads off in the direction that Brittany disappeared to.

* * *

When Santana enters the dog part of the complex, she promptly locates the blonde in the place she expected her to be; in Lucky's suite (they moved her back to the main building on Tuesday) with the big, fluffy loveable girl resting her head in the lap of her favorite human.

Santana knocks tentatively on the glass part of the suite door and Brittany lifts her head to look at her.

The Latina's heart falls at the expression of utter heartbreak that covers the blonde's normally extremely joyous face.

The two girls stare at each other for a few silent moments and then Santana turns and walks away, leaving Brittany to feel a little more dejected. That is until Santana returns a few seconds later, suite key and lanyard now draped around her neck, and gestures to Brittany asking her permission to enter.

The blonde nods slowly still petting the top of Lucky's head.

Santana enters the suite and quietly walks over to the edge of the room that Brittany is occupying.

Without saying a word, she places her back to the wall and uses it as leverage for her to slowly slide down until she is sitting comfortably (as comfortable as one can be on a concrete floor) next to Brittany.

Neither offers any kind of conversation, instead Santana reaches out and scratches the top of Lucky's head and gives Brittany a small 'I'm here' smile. The blonde returns the smile and is grateful that Santana actually came looking for her, even if the Latina is partly to blame for the way Brittany is feeling at the moment.

She's just so confused at the hot/cold attitude Santana constantly displays. One minute they can laugh and joke and act like close friends and the next Santana is rude to everyone else, withdrawn and solemn.

Brittany has a hard time figuring it all out.

It's not but a minute after Santana has sat down in the suite next to the other occupants that she begins to hum a soft tune she vaguely remembers hearing played in her car earlier.

Brittany instantly recognizes the song, _Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds_ (except her Dad used to replace Lucy with Brittany, and he made it sound a little less psychedelic). How could she not remember it? The song is after all one her father used to sing her to sleep with, back before he was tragically taken from her.

Suddenly Brittany breaks down and sobs start wrecking her body, leaving Santana at an absolute loss on what she did wrong and what she has to do to fix it.

Ceasing her humming, she watches the other girl wide-eyed for a moment before she instinctively wraps Brittany in her arms and pulls her into her lap to comfort her, like she remembers her mami did with her when she was younger.

She doesn't think about the intimacy of the gesture, or the proximity of the blonde's body to hers, she just feels for Brittany and wants to be there for her.

She hums a different tune, this one she recalls from when she was a little girl.

"No más lágrimas, déjame calmar sus temores" Santana hums out without even realizing she is saying the words but the sudden shift of Brittany in her arms alerts her to awareness.

The Latina freezes in place, scared to death that she has creeped out Brittany beyond repair. Santana remains with her head tilted up and her eyes squeezed shut, waiting for Brittany's rejecting reaction. It never comes and so the girl slowly opens one brown eye and glances down to find Brittany staring up at her with her soft, kind, sparkling blue eyes.

Her tears have stopped and there is a grin stretched across her lips.

Santana swallows, unsure of what to do next.

"What was that?" Brittany asks in utter awe, her eyes never leaving the deep brown of the other girl's.

Santana feels her cheeks immediately heat up and she ducks her gaze away from the blonde.

"Oh, umm, it was something my mami used to sing to me when I was a baby." Santana mumbles refusing to make eye contact with the other girl, the weight of the other girl's presence in her arms and lap rapidly becoming more evident.

"What does it mean?" Brittany then inquires and Santana realizes that she's going to have to explain herself, and the song, if she wants to ever move this situation along and succeed in drawing Brittany out of her gloom.

"Oh well, the full song is 'No more tears, let me calm your fears. When the sun lights the morning sky, I will still be here to make you smile.' My mami wrote it when she was an aspiring singer before she met my papi. There's more to it, but that's the only part she ever sang to me, and every once and a while she would interject parts of it with Spanish." Santana explains with a shrug, her glance returning to the dog that rests next to her and Brittany.

"Your mami was a singer?" Brittany inquires with such curiosity and cuteness that Santana finally raises her gaze to meet the blondes, struck by the adorableness of Brittany saying 'mami', and nods.

"Yeah, she wanted to have a career in singing. Then she met my papi and they had me shortly after and she never really got back into it. I think sometimes she put me through vocal training when I was younger because she wants me to follow the path she never did." The Latina explains, a pensive look crossing her face. She's never shared this information with anyone.

"I think it's really pretty and nice. And I think you could definitely have a career in singing, if you wanted. Thank you for singing it to me." Brittany then says recognizing the need to stray from the topic before Santana closes herself up again.

She's still hurt and a little disappointed that the other girl branches out so much when they're alone and then closes up and reverts to her HBIC attitude when they're around others.

She supposes it's just something she will have to work with Santana on. If she can ever get her in a more comfortable situation alone.

"Thanks," Santana says glancing out the suite door in slight bashfulness, and then she remembers why they are sitting on the floor of a dog suite in the first place and decides to speak up about it.

"I'm sorry by the way. About earlier, if I didn't have plans tonight…" Santana starts and Brittany reacts quicker then she expected she would.

"Yeah, I get it. I guess we should actually start our volunteer work huh?" The blonde says quickly shifting out of Santana's lap, which causes the warmth that had spread over the Latina's body to quickly diminish, and she stands to walk towards the suite door.

Before exiting, Brittany pauses.

"Thank you again for coming in here and making me feel better." She supplies without looking back at Santana before she opens the door and strides out, leaving the other girl to follow her at her own pace.

Santana sighs, she wishes things weren't so complicated between her own reputation and image and the way she wishes she could always be, the way she is around Brittany. There's just something so pure and right feeling when she's around the blonde, she doesn't worry about everything else and just lets herself be happy. She wishes so much that she could just have that feeling always. Santana is just not really sure how to obtain it without of course upsetting a lot of other things in her life. Not to mention the fact that she is still very much unsure of what exactly this all means.

With a heavy heart, the brunette gets to her feet, pats Lucky on the head and follows after her blonde friend, hoping she can make it through the rest of the day without seeing another look of disappointment cross Brittany's face.

* * *

The rest of the day is actually reasonably eventful. At the very least it is magnificently entertaining.

At one point, there was a hilarious episode in which Santana had the immense pleasure of watching Stan get schooled by a little Chihuahua named Jose. (Which Santana complained was a little racist, Brittany giggled a little in agreement and they vowed to ask Shelby about it later.)

The girls had been watching from the hallway as Stan went into the Jose's suite to try and get him hooked up on a leash so he could walk the little rascal and the dog was not having any of it.

After laughing hysterically while watching Stan run around like a crazy person trying to catch the little dog, Santana (and Brittany she found, much to her pleasure) were then practically dying of laughter when Jose just casually jumped on Stan's unsuspecting back.

The shaggy blonde haired boy had been squatting down to entice the dog out from where he thought he was hiding under the bed when Jose appeared out of nowhere, jumped on his back, and promptly sat down like he was meant to be there.

Truthfully, it was the baffled look that crossed Stan's face that was most entertaining, and then when he tried to catch the dog again it ran around like a maniac until the boy simply gave up.

The big-lipped volunteer shuffled dejectedly out of the suite and grew even more red in his face upon realizing both girl's had not only witnessed the whole thing but were also giggling at him.

As he stormed off down the hall opposite of them, neither girl could contain their much louder outburst of laughter.

Eventually, Santana, at Brittany's encouragement to try, managed to get Jose leashed up, it took her all of two seconds and after which caused Stan, who had returned to ask Brittany a question just as Santana succeeded in leashing the tiny dog up, to scoff and walk away in anger yet again.

The moment was definitely one of the most memorable of her day. It was only a tiny added bonus that the grin that stretched across Brittany's face and was thrown Santana's way was one of the most enchanting ones she had ever witnessed.

Just a tiny added bonus.

* * *

"You're a natural!" Brittany exclaims as Santana exits the suite with Jose following happily behind her.

The Latina turns bashful at the blonde's words and drops her head away as she feels heat prick at her cheeks.

"Naw, I just had a really good teacher." Santana mumbles and misses the way Brittany lights up again, this time at her words. Instead all she catches is the blonde giggling before she bumps their shoulders together and skips a few feet away.

"Come on San." Brittany calls back to the Latina and they walk away with the dog together.

* * *

Unfortunately, as the day progresses, Brittany seems to become more and more despondent towards the Latina.

By the time they are shedding their lanyards and preparing to clock out and leave, Brittany has not said much of a word to her and is barely looking her way.

"So I'll see you on Tuesday?" Santana inquires, hopeful for the future endeavors the two of them are likely to undertake. Brittany shrugs a bit, her attention never flitting Santana's way.

"Yeah, Tuesday. Great. See ya later Santana." Brittany says and turns to walk away from the other girl, not once offering the usual wink or smile she gives to Santana when they part.

Santana's heart constricts in unfamiliar ache; Brittany's little looks are one of the best things about her day's at L.I.F.A.A. She realizes that Brittany is more upset about Santana not being able to make it dancing tonight then she's let on.

That thought torments her the whole way back to her house.

* * *

As Santana pulls her BMW into the elaborate, and gated, drive of her parents 6,000 square foot mansion she is relieved to see that neither her papi's silver Aston Martin Vanquish (he always did fancy the Bond cars-and don't frown upon Dr. Lopez's choice for everyday use-he also owns an Aston Martin DB5), nor her mami's midnight blue Porsche Cayenne, are in the car port.

Although there are times when Santana wishes she had the option of interacting with siblings, this is not one of those times. She is also thankful that her parents social and professional lives keep them away from home for long periods of time because tonight is a night she needs and wants to be alone.

Santana has been racking her brain about the behavior Brittany displayed earlier.

First she was so excited to see Santana, even throwing carefree banter her way and providing a sappy nickname, one that the Latina finds she actually really liked, at least she enjoyed the way it was said so cutely from the blondes perfectly pink kissable lips.

Wait, kissable? Whaaaaaat?

Santana shakes that out of nowhere thought from her mind and puts her car in park next to her papi's other car, a Bentley Continental GTC v8 convertible.

Grabbing her black Prada purse and placing her aviators in their designated holder in her flip down mirror/visor, Santana exits her car and walks sullenly into her house and up to her exceptionally large bedroom on the second story.

* * *

When her parents bought this place, they did so specifically because it was structured and sectioned in such a way it would support not only their own needs but also those of their only child's.

Basically the whole top story of the mansion is sectioned for Santana, she has her own bedroom with master en suite bathroom and walk-in closet, her own fitness/exercise room, there is a relaxation room that has a spa type essence, sun tanning bed and sauna, a sound proof studio for Santana's vocal practice (though she'd never admit to anyone she'd actually like to pursue singing), and even a small kitchen that has a refrigerator, mini stove and microwave.

Santana is not complaining about her luxury, sometimes she wishes she could just take private lessons in the comfort of her unintimidating home, it sure would make things a lot easier.

Throwing her purse onto the leather sofa that rests in the corner of her room Santana flops dramatically onto her King size bed, not bothering to remove the deep crimson duvet that rests on top of it.

She lays there for a moment thinking about her day, before the thoughts get to be too much for her to calculate and she sits up with a huff.

A nice relaxing dip in the pool might do her good, she considers and then with determined resolve and a nod of her head, Santana stands up and strides to her walk-in closet to change into her favorite black bikini.

At the exact moment Santana reaches to pull off her pants, is when she realizes she's not wearing any at all. Instead she is clad in Brittany's really short cut off jean shorts, which she wore today in hopes it would remind her to return them to the blonde.

No such luck she guesses.

She wonders if Brittany even noticed them?

There she goes thinking about Brittany again. Sometimes it's really hard not to. Hard, like, all of the time. The blonde just has so many unforgettable features.

Like her smile that lights up a room like the summer sun. Or Her blue eyes that twinkle with an innocence and trust Santana has never been privy to before. Or the way her laugh seems to carry on the breeze, even when there isn't one present, and never fails to warm the Latina's heart. Wrapping it up in a ball of sweet blissfulness she never wants to depart from.

The way her toned body looks when she moves, whether she's skipping, walking or bending over and squatting down to pet the dogs.

Santana sighs, she would be blind to not notice the body the blonde rocks, but that doesn't mean anything though.

Nothing at all.

Then there's the way Brittany's nose scrunches up in the most adorable way when she's confused or trying to be extra cute, which she always succeeds at.

And those lips, again, how they glisten with alluring condensation every time Brittany swipes her tongue across them.

_God! What the hell is happening to me?_ Santana voices to herself for the umpteenth time in the past couple of weeks, ever since she first laid eyes on Brittany the girl has consumed her thoughts.

Santana can't stop going back to those lips and thinking about how much she'd like to just taste them.

No, not taste them! That would be entirely non-platonic.

She's not gay, she's just got…a…a girl crush on the girl, that's all.

Brittany is extremely beautiful, and she's so wonderful, it would be silly to think that anyone who meets the girl doesn't adapt some type of little crush on her.

_It's harmless, doesn't mean a single other thing_, Santana continues to tell herself as she unbuttons the jean shorts and slips them down her legs, trying to ignore the way she imagines what the action would look like if Brittany were to do the same thing.

* * *

Ten minutes later and Santana is diving into her twenty-yard by twenty-yard out door, but heated, pool. She swims with determination, sure that the vigorous workout will easily free her mind of thoughts about a certain blonde girl.

After swimming a good five laps Santana slows her pace, turning to float slowly on her back across the waters surface, catching her breath.

Of course this free time swiftly brings back thoughts and images of blue eyes and blonde hair, causing Santana to groan in frustration and move to stand up in the pool.

"Having sexually frustrating dreams about me again Lopez?" A voice suddenly calls from Santana's left and she snaps her eyes open immediately to find the cheese-eating smirk of her best friend Mike Chang.

The tall, lean Asian boy, whose jet-black hair is impeccably styled, has his dark brown eyes focused down on Santana from poolside with a look of utter smugness.

"You know my offer still stands if you ever want that release you crave." Mike says with a suggestive waggle of his eyebrows and Santana scoffs repulsed as she swims to the pool's ladder.

She knows Mike is partially joking, just attempting to uphold his image if you will, but she still hates when he brings up that far far_ far_ off memory.

"Please Chang, been there done that, not going to happen again." She fires back.

She's not entirely proud that she lost her virginity to Mike back in Freshman year when he came over to clean her parents pool during a short-lived summer job his parents forced him to undertake in attempt to enlighten him to the rest of the world. No one else knows it happened but them, she'd dare not tell a soul, instead she lets the school talk about her based on rumors that she and Mike have purposefully spread.

The truth is that Mike was a virgin too when it happened, and it was terrible-the whole thing was awkward and bumbly-but the process freed them both from being plagued with the dreadful task of carrying their V-cards with them into their first year as high schoolers.

Neither of them will ever talk about how Mike is actually a decent and considerate guy, it would bomb his menacing self-imposed and self-built badass reputation, and he just can't have that.

So they slept together that one time, so long ago, then became best friends afterwards. Their one time thing, like _only_ time, provided a means for rumors to take over and the rest is just history and entirely acceptable to forget.

"You know I'm joking Santana, but I will still admit you have one super fine body. I don't understand how Freshman me ever lasted for more then a minute." He says and Santana rolls her eyes as she emerges from the pool and walks over to take a fluffy towel from the pile she set out, wrapping it around her body.

"You didn't last longer then a minute if I recall." She deadpans and Mike's face drops into a frown.

"Way to kill a guy's pride Lopez." He says back and Santana chuckles, walking up to him she pats him on the cheek.

"Mikey Mikey, I was just getting rid of the perverted image you were no doubt playing in your mind of me in this bikini. No hard feelings." She says with a wink before she moves her hand down his tee shirt covered chest and using her palm and a little strength she pushes him backwards so he flails a little before dropping straight into the pool with a giant splash.

When Mike breaks the surface he curses.

"Dammit Santana! I spent an hour on my hair!" He yells and Santana just laughs, she walks over to her lounge chair and promptly sits down letting her body soak up the warm sun and naturally dry her body.

She hears the _slosh-clump_ noise one produces when they wear shoes that have been in water approach her not long after.

With a huff, Mike snatches the towel from his friend's hands and ruffles his hair with it before plopping down in the chair next to Santana and folding his arms over his chest like a little baby.

"I hate you." He tells her and Santana doesn't bother looking towards him or removing her sunglasses from her face.

"I love you too Mikey." She instead replies and they bask in the sun in silence for a few minutes.

"There was a reason I came over here, you know, and it wasn't to get soaked." Mike says after those few minutes pass and Santana watches out of the corner of her eye as he sits up in his seat.

Deciding to humor him she too raises up so she is sitting then turns to face him.

"Wanky." She says with a smirk and Mike rolls his eyes.

"I hate when you use that word, it gives me all these crazy thoughts about...boobs and stuff." He says and Santana scrunches her face up in distaste.

"Eww Mike TMI, don't tell me that." She says fake gagging a few times.

"Seriously, what's up?" Santana then asks after being her theatrical self for a few blissful seconds, it's very rare she gets to show this side of her so she takes any chances she can get.

Mike is shaking his head at his now tan skinned friend, used to her behavior by this point in their friendship.

"Marley and I were gonna hit up Puckerman's party. The guy's a tool and all with his Frodo Douchebaggins haircut and his sad sad attempt at trying to be badass," Mike starts to say.

"I know. Leather jackets and mohawks are so not a badass combination. He has nothing on you Mikey." Santana interjects knowing her friend was pretty much fishing for the reassurance.

In spite of the reputation Mike has forged for himself thus far, there still remains the simple truth that deep down he's just a nice guy waiting to get out of high school so he can finally be himself.

What Mike really wants to do is dance, but Santana is the only one who knows that, just like he's the only one who knows she'd rather sing then be a cheerleader.

He and Santana have a lot in common in the sense that they can't really be who they want to be, which is probably why they work so well as best friends and occasionally _fake_ (as in completely nonexistent) sex buddies.

"I know right?" Mike says with a sarcastic air about him then shrugs, "Anyway since he will be trying out for the football team again this year, Ryder and Jacob thought it would be a good idea to at the very least check out his 'party', the worse thing that could happen is it will suck, highly probable, and we can just take the cool kids and bounce. My house is free tonight, Daddy Chang and mother dearest are out at some Doctor Gala or something." Mike then says mentioning the names of their two other mutual friends, who are pretty decent guys as well but feign a badass attitude.

Santana perks up at the last drop of information.

"That's right, the Lima Inaguration Doctor Gala, that's where my parents are at tonight. I think my papi is getting another award." Santana admits, now remembering her parents did mention something about being gone when she wasn't really listening to them the night before.

"Yeah and my dad's probably giving it to him." Mike says and they both sigh in resignation, knowing full well that their parents probably care more about the Gala and it's awards then they do their own children.

Santana thinks about Mike's proposition. It would be a good distraction for her to get drunk and make-out with some random guy tonight, a distraction from Brittany.

Plus, it would give her the excuse she needs to actually not go dancing since she would truthfully have other plans, even if those plans were arranged after her original invite to dancing.

Still, the thought of watching that fine toned body of Brittany's move on a dance floor is completely enticing.

Damn, there she goes again-she was distracted by the glitter and glam of Brittany's fabulously appealing body. It's hot.

No, stop saying hot._ Sexy_.

Shit! No, she's thinking too much again. Change of subject now.

"I want to dance!" Santana finds herself blurting out and Mike looks at her as if she has just gone insane.

"Uhh what?" He asks, clearly not comprehending the meaning of Santana's words.

Though they are simple and straightforward, he can honestly say that he has never heard anything remotely similar come out of her mouth so he finds himself a tad confused about why, how, and what exactly she means by them.

Santana's face flushes, she can't believe she just shouted that out, but the only thing on her mind was Brittany and dancing.

She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

"Mike if I told you that I might have already been invited somewhere else, somewhere we would never be caught dead at, and I'm seriously considering going what would you say?" She asks keeping her eyes closed.

She hears Mike snort out a laugh, but when his friend doesn't automatically join in with him he realizes that she's serious.

"You're serious? Santana who invited you, and where?" He inquires, his interest completely spiked.

Santana slowly opens her eyes, but keeps the sunglasses over them so her tall, insightful friend cannot read her reaction.

"Some…uhh…guy from L.I.F.A.A. to some type of dancing thing at Breadstix. Normally you know I wouldn't go but I really want to see this…guy." She says almost tripping over her inserted pronoun lie.

She knows that Mike would be the last to judge her but she doesn't even know what this thing that's going on with Brittany is, better to not jump to conclusions or stir up the pot.

"At Breadstix tonight! Santana, you know that only the sluhie facial loser crowd is going to be there!" Mike exclaims, clearly wanting to look out for the safety of his best friend's reputation, if she goes down he is likely to as well and they only have _one_ more year to get through.

Santana sighs heavily.

"I know Michael, I know that. I just want to go and see if I get any vibes from this gi-guy, they have the potential to be popular and worth it. I just have to feel this out." She almost begs, even though she knows she doesn't need his permission, Mike's opinion and approval still matter greatly to her.

"If it doesn't work out you'll consider coming to Puckerman's party?" Mike inquires and Santana nods, knowing full well that is exactly what she will do.

"Yes, but you can't tell anyone where I'm at." Santana then informs him and Mike scoffs at the insinuation that he would do something so absurd.

"Don't worry, I'll tell them you got caught up at your college buddies party and that depending on how the night goes you might not be there at all." Mike promises and Santana bounds from her seat and wraps her arms around her lanky, but also seriously toned, best friend.

"Thanks Mikey." She whispers into his shirt as the black haired boy pats her on the back.

"Course," He chirps back and as Santana draws back from the embrace he grins at her.

"Now what are you gonna do Lopez?" He asks.

Santana grins, larger then she has in a while, dimples popping.

"I'm gonna dance!" She shouts and punches her friend in the shoulder laughing when the boy winces.

* * *

**Hope that was as entertaining to read as it was to write! **

**I know the whole Mike and Santana thing is different (probably unexpected too), but out of all the guys on the show if anyone had to be the one to hook up with Santana first (who is not boy crazy in this fic-for a particular reason) then Mike Chang would be the guy I'd want that to happen with (at least you'd know he would have treated her right, which in my opinion would lead to a more accepting Santana)****.**

**Of course, Brittany is the only one who is truly the person for Santana but we all were already aware of that.**

**Thanks again for your awesomeness!**

**-A (P.S. Someone asked if the A was like 'A' from Pretty Little Liars...wouldn't you like to know? muhahaha) **


	4. Night 1

**You guys are all so awesome! Your reviews make me laugh out loud sometimes and smile all the time :) I cannot say how happy it makes me that there are people out there that enjoy this story!**

**I'm glad that you guys were okay with the whole Stan thing, there's gonna be tension there but I think Bran sounds almost as bad as another ship I refuse to talk about. So smiles that can cure cancer for that (hint, hint).**

**Alright I'll stop blabbing. Thanks again sooooooo much! I heart you all!**

**Chapter 4 for your enjoyment…**

* * *

**MID-JUNE**

_**Night 1**_

Santana is nervous. So nervous. Why is she so nervous?

She's parked outside of Breadstix, it's only 9:48 but she's terribly worried that Brittany may no longer be here. Then again, she's also extremely worried that she's even here. Maybe she should leave?

Yeah, she could drive off and go to Puckerman's party with Mike and Marley and Jake and Ryder and find some random guy to kiss away the butterflies in her stomach.

But wait, that's not right, she's supposed to kiss someone who _makes_ the butterflies. Isn't that how it's supposed to go?

Currently the only person that is eliciting said butterflies, that reside in her stomach buzzing away, is a blonde haired, blue-eyed girl. _Girl_. Key word, Brittany is a girl, Santana can't be having butterflies for a girl. She just can't, it's impossible.

And yet?

Because when Santana really thinks about it, Brittany is an exceptionally amazing individual. She's kind, and funny and truly really intelligent, regardless of the fact no one else seems to notice or understand that.

Maybe that's what Brittany needs, a friend who understands her. Kind of like how Brittany seems to understand Santana, in a totally different way then Mike.

In a so much more beautiful way then Mike ever has.

Yeah, that's it. They are destined to be friends. Best friends.

"Okay", Santana pep talks herself up, simultaneously rolling her eyes at herself for her immense lameness, but continues nevertheless.

"You can do this. All you have to do is go in there and be a friend for Brittany. Right now you're so amazed by her and her kindness that you're confusing it for other things, but once you get down to being her friend, everything will be okay. The butterflies will calm down. And you don't have to stay long, just make an appearance so that Brittany knows you're there for her." The Latina babbles on to herself before she grips her steering wheel and glances back towards the restaurant. Since when has Breadstix ever looked so intimidating?

At first, Santana considers the time, it's not too late but she somehow recalls Matt saying that the dancing started at nine. Would it be weird for her to walk in later then that?

Santana glances back towards the restaurant, she can see the probe lights flashing through the curtained window, and there are still a few people going in. What the hell is she thinking? Of course she can be late, it would be the norm for her. Besides, Brittany might just be too excited at the prospect that she actually showed up to really care about how late she is.

Presumptuous much? Well, a girl can dream.

With a nod of her head, Santana exits her car and then smoothes out her outfit. She went with her red American Apparel mini skirt (she looks super fine in red), Betsey Johnson Angora Knit Cropped Cardigan, and Dolce Vita Joelle Tread Sole Boots with black socks that show just barely at her ankle. Her hair is down with a single clip just slightly holding the bangs back from the left side of her face. Her make-up flawless as per usual.

She's got this. Nothing to worry about.

* * *

This. Is. Awkward.

Santana entered Breadstix about ten minutes ago, immediately halting the entire congregation of dancing individuals who had stopped their activities just to gap at her.

What the hell is Santana Lopez doing at Breadstix on a night like tonight?

Santana had the misfortune of timing her entrance precisely two minutes after Brittany had apparently ran out to get the group more refreshments (since the restaurant apparently does not supply food during their after hour activities).

So, Santana sits, uncomfortably, in a booth seat way out of the proximity of the rest of the group. Hoping, wishing, praying that Brittany comes back in the next five minutes or she's gone.

She's still not entirely sure why she even showed up. All it's been is uncomfortable. Stan's been evil eyeing her the whole time. Matt made an approach on her earlier, but Santana refused to acknowledge the boy so he ran back with his tail between his legs. Rachel's been doing this weird skipping jump and wave, Santana assumes because the girl is too short to see over anyone, and the Latina has been very _actively_ ignoring the dwarf.

Luckily, no one has attempted a greeting since.

Now they all just do their weird dancing while throwing disapproving glares the Latina's way.

Forget this, she doesn't need to feel more detested or out of place then she already does. She made an effort to show up, she can at least mention that to Brittany the next time they see each other.

Making her decision, Santana stands from her seat and walks towards the exit. She can immediately feels the eyes on the back of her retreating form.

They almost feel worse then the judging eyes of her so called 'friends'. _Almost._

Sparing a single glance back towards the group of misfits, or rather a glare, Santana does not notice the entrance of another figure and is crashing into them before her attention is even fully in front of her.

"Whoa there, where's the party?" A voice Santana instantly recognizes as Brittany's calls from under a piled stack of junk food and assorted two-liter soda bottles.

The grin that spreads across Santana's face happens too quickly for her to even consider stopping it.

"Sorry Britt, I didn't see you." Santana supplies bashfully, one part embarrassed for running into the blonde and causing a scene and two parts elated that the girl has finally shown up.

"San?" Brittany's voice calls out in surprise but excitement, though it's still muffled and quiet coming from under the stack of stuff in her face.

Santana chuckles and reaches out to grab a few items out of Brittany's hands so the girl can see her and talk openly.

Brittany's smile is bright and wide when her eyes connect on the face of the also smiling Latina. She does a little bounce jump.

"You're here!" The blonde exclaims and Santana smiles more shyly but nods her concurrence.

"I am," she says and Brittany's eyes soften to adoration at the words before Santana continues, "Turns out my plans are later tonight so I thought I'd stop by and say hey."

"I'm really glad you did." Brittany supplies back and the two girls smile at each other for a few seconds before the blonde's face lights up in recognition of something.

"Oh, I should probably get this food to the table before everyone else starts getting ancy. They don't like it when they don't have full access to food and drink." She then says and Santana nods dumbly stepping out of the way for her aspiring friend to walk by, before she follows after her.

After Santana sets the food down next to where Brittany does, she takes a few steps back from the table so she isn't an uncomfortable distance to the other people in the room still sending her questioning looks.

"You're not leaving are you!?" Brittany suddenly calls out and Santana looks, as well as most of the other people in the area, shocked at the blonde's question.

_She really wants me to stay?_

"Oh, I hadn't planned on it," Santana starts to say and then lowers her voice so only Brittany can hear.

"It's just, you know, I'm kind of public enemy number one around here so I thought I'd give you some space." The Latina whispers, her hands clasped together tightly in front of her body, her chin tilted shyly to her chest.

Brittany smiles and steps up to Santana. Tentatively, the blonde places her hand on Santana's forearm and tugs it away from wringing her other hand.

"You're not to me, and I'd really like if you stayed." Brittany whispers back, her grip soft and encouraging.

Santana looks up to meet pure, honest blue eyes and a genuine smile.

"We can sit over in that booth," Brittany then begins to say, pointing to a secluded booth in the corner of the resturant, still within view of the dance floor but private enough Santana won't feel as though she's being glared at the whole evening.

"We can just sit…and talk." Brittany then offers as she starts to gently sway her hand, and thus Santana's forearm, back and forth in front of them.

Santana stares at their swinging arms before looking back up at Brittany and with a smile she finally answers.

"Okay." And even though it comes out in a whisper, Brittany still catches it and happily bounces on the spot in excitement.

Before Santana can protest anything, the blonde's hand is sliding down the rest of her forearm so that Brittany can interlock their fingers. It sends a spark up Santana's arm and her whole left side blazes with an unbelievable warmth. It feels like the summer sun lighting the horizon and showering her with it's radiance.

She very much likes the feel of Brittany's hand in hers, and considering their hands seem to fit together perfectly, there is no way she's going to interrupt that.

They get to the booth and Brittany kindly allows Santana to choose which side she desires to sit on. Once the Latina has chosen, the blonde slides into the booth opposite her and flashes an enchanting smile across to her. They sit there in silence for a few minutes. It isn't awkward, it's more that they are just enjoying each other's company. Someone makes a loud noise on the floor and both girls turn their attention towards the group of dancers.

"If you want to go out there you can. I think I'll be okay over here. I know you love dancing." Santana suddenly supplies from across the booth and Brittany turns to see that brown eyes are fixed upon her. The Latina is smiling but Brittany senses that she's not being entirely candid about wanting her to dance.

The blonde smiles at the other girl's kindness, and the fact that she remembered how much she liked dancing. She recalls they only ever spoke of it once or twice, and Brittany never went into detail, fearing the Latina wouldn't much care.

It appears she was wrong, apparently about a lot more then she first thought.

"That's okay, I do a lot of dancing outside of here so I'm good for now." Brittany replies, not wanting to give up this relaxing and interesting time with the intriguing and always keeping her guessing Latina.

Santana smiles.

"Are you sure?" She inquires and Brittany can tell that even though the girl is still trying to be sincere, it would appear as though she really doesn't want the blonde leaving at all either.

Brittany nods.

"Positive. I like the company and activities over here." She says and Santana chuckles but grins nonetheless. Brittany is elated to see the girl's pinchable dimples peek out from the corners of her mouth.

"Activities? What exactly are we doing over here?" Santana inquires with a silly quirk of her eyebrow and Brittany giggles in return.

"Oh you know, we're talking." She says and the Latina nods her agreement.

The blonde suddenly gets an idea.

"How about we play twenty questions?" She says and Santana's eyes grow noticeably wide for a second before she decides that Brittany is too innocent for that kind of conversation to go wrong.

She nods her consent.

"Okay I get to start." She says and Brittany shrugs for her to continue.

Santana hums out a sound that suggests she is deep in thought and she looks towards the ceiling of the restaurant as she taps her chin.

"Let's start with the basics. Favorite color?" She begins.

"That's easy. I don't have a favorite, it's not nice to play favorites, so I like all the colors. I really like the color green this week though." Brittany replies and her face flushes a bit. She's not about to tell Santana it's because of a certain dress the girl showed up to volunteer in the other day. (Regrettably, that was short lived, much to Brittany's disappointment, by Shelby, who told the Latina if she didn't start taking her position seriously then she could find another place to volunteer. Santana, sadly, changed almost immediately.)

Upon hearing the blonde's color of choice confession for this week, Santana can't help but think of the green and black horizontal stripped dress she wore on Tuesday to the complex.

"Okay, that's fair. Mine's red." Santana supplies, much more nervous than she was before. Brittany nods at her answer with an airy giggle.

"I could have guessed that," the blonde says and Santana looks at her in question. Brittany playfully rolls her eyes, "Bright red car and all?" She says and Santana's face heats up a bit.

She honestly and completely forgot about that. She nods just the same.

"Yeah, I guess that is kind of a dead give away." She says with a laugh and Brittany nods and joins in.

* * *

Fourty-five minutes later and Santana discovers that Brittany is fond of ducks, dots, Dr. Pepper and puff Cheetos.

She has a rather hefty looking cat, if the pictures Brittany showed her off her phone are anything to go by, named Lord Tubbington who enjoys his human food rich diet and occasionally smokes her cigars.

She is originally from Kansas City (on the Kansas side).

She attended the Dance Academy for Talented Youth on the other side of Lima up until her freshman year of high school, which is why Santana does not recall meeting, seeing or knowing her before then. (Even though she sadly admits she doesn't recall the blonde from McKinley either, it's something she's working on now; getting to know her).

She has two siblings: a younger brother, Tanner, who is six, and a sister, Jordan, who is ten. She lives with them and her mother who works three jobs to take care of the kids.

Brittany babysits when she can and her Grandma, who lives ten minutes down the road from Brittany, watches them every other time.

"What happened to your dad?" Santana suddenly finds herself blurting.

Brittany's enthused face falls instantly and the Latina knows that the blonde's answer is going to be a sad one.

"My dad, he uh…he died in a car accident when I was eleven. That's why my mom had to move us here to Lima, so that she could be around family who could help us out." The blonde says dejectedly, her head turning down in sadness.

Santana feels horrible and guilty and so bad that she brought this sadness upon the blonde. In instinct, she's not entirely sure where it comes from, she quickly moves out of her own booth and into Brittany's.

Once in the blonde's booth, she pulls the girl into her arms and then turns to sit in the booth so that she is now on the inside and Brittany on the outside.

Brittany turns to her in a flash, wraps her arms around the Santana's waist and almost instantly begins crying into the Latina's shoulder.

Santana should feel revolted and uncomfortable, she would have pushed anyone else off in an instant. But just like earlier when she comforted Brittany by holding her in her arms, she vows to do the same now.

She lets the other girl cry it out, she's not sure for how long but to her it doesn't matter; it could take a century and Santana would still want to be comforting her. She could never imagine the pain of losing a parent and despite the fact that she at times gets frustrated with her own, she would never wish either of them gone. Her heart aches for the blonde, she holds her closer and whispers soothing words. She may not know what it's like to lose a parent, but she knows that she can sure as hell be there for Brittany in whatever way she needs.

Some time goes by, the blonde doesn't speak, she just accepts the words and embrace of the Latina. Though the accident happened a while ago now, it's hard for Brittany not to get sad over the thought. She really misses her dad sometimes, all the time, but she has to admit that Santana comforting her, and allowing her to cry, does help ease the strain, if only enough that she can sufficiently carry on her night and try to have fun.

Santana doesn't realize that the blonde has stopped shaking until Brittany is sniffling out words through her subdued sobs.

"I-I'm s-sorry. I j-just r-really miss h-him sometimes." Brittany breathes into the crook of Santana's neck and the Latina just rubs her hands up and down the girl's back.

"Hey no it's totally okay Britt. I'm sorry I brought it up." Santana coos still comforting the girl. Brittany nods her head, understanding Santana's apology and appreciating her concern.

There are a few minutes of silence that pass and Santana slowly hears the blondes sniffling subside and her breathing return to normal.

When Brittany lifts her head up off Santana's shoulder, her eyes are red rimmed and still sporting tears. Santana reaches to the table and takes a napkin, gently dabbing it under the mascara streaks that run down Brittany's cheeks.

When her eyes focus back on the blue one's of her friend she is shocked to find them staring back at her with wonder and happiness.

"Thanks San." Brittany whispers and Santana nods, gulping down the lump that suddenly formed in her throat and willing herself not to look down at those invitingly pink lips.

"Don't thank me for anything." Santana mumbles and turns her head away in embarrassment of having brought up such a sad topic to begin with.

She's feeling rather silly about herself until she feels one of the blonde's fingertips bop her nose. She turns back to find Brittany smiling at her.

"I don't really ever get the chance to let that out. I don't talk about him much, and no one ever has the patience to let me cry out all my sadness. So thank you Santana. That means the world to me." Brittany informs her and Santana shakily looks back into those blue eyes. She doesn't know why her hearts about ready to pound out of her chest; she can hear her rapid pulse in her ears.

"Your welcome. Anytime Britt," She breaths out and fails miserably at avoiding to glance at pink lips.

Quickly, Santana averts her gaze and instantly feels her face heat up. This is such a weird sensation for her.

Feeling bashful and silly and nervous. Like a little schoolgirl with a crush.

But Brittany literally takes all the words and thoughts out of her brain, she doesn't want to see or hear or know anything else but the blonde.

For some reason, in this moment, that seems like an okay thing to her.

Santana feels shifting in her arms and when she glances back at Brittany, the girl is propping her legs up on the booth seat and leaning back into Santana, taking her left arm and holding it to her chest, her left hand clasped gently between both of the blondes. Santana's breath hitches and she immediately starts feeling a weird tingling sensation all over her body. The blonde's touch is electrifying, but in an oh so wonderful way. She finds it hard to concentrate on anything else as the scent of mango and pomegranate, that's wafting from the blonde's silky smooth locks, invades her sense of smell. The soft caress of Brittany's finger tips running over her wrist and the back of her hand make her heart skip in unison with the touches.

"So now it's your turn to tell me something you wouldn't tell anyone else." Brittany informs the Latina from her comfortable position and Santana leans back against the wall the booth is connected to, intent on making herself comfortable if her friend is going to be. Sure she's sweating bricks and is in a sensory overload due to the blonde's full on body touch, not to mention her heart hasn't stopped racing a mile a minute, but if Brittany wants to be comfortable then so be it.

"Oh is that right? Is that how this works?" Santana quips, surprised her voice doesn't come out a shaky mess, and watches as a head full of blonde hair bobs in front of her and then Brittany cranes her neck around to look at Santana and further confirm with words. Santana can't help but want to count the freckles that litter the bridge of Brittany's nose. And she definitely can't ignore the intense blue, gold and silver tranquility of the blonde's entrancing eyes.

"Yup. That's what happens when you become one of my close friends." Brittany replies nonchalantly, shrugging her shoulder to emphasize the normality of the situation and Santana sucks in a sharp breath at the words and actions. She's quite sure she's never heard anything so wonderful.

"I'm your close friend?" She asks in a whisper. Both startled, surprised and elated all rolled into one.

Brittany looks up at her as if she just said the sky is yellow, which at this point it could be because Santana thinks she's hallucinating.

"Of course silly. You think I'd sit here and miss out on dancing for just anyone?" Brittany asks as if everything was already completely obvious.

Santana laughs, she guesses the blonde has a point.

"Okay I guess. Well what do you want to know? Besides about how much money my parents have, I really don't like when people ask me that." Santana says with a frown and Brittany giggles.

"Don't worry I won't ask about that. I was actually wondering why you started volunteering at L.I.F.A.A. I mean I've heard the rumors, but I'd like to hear the truth, from you." The blonde implores and Santana sighs.

She had a feeling that sooner or later this was going to be brought up. She supposes that now is probably the best time to tell Brittany about it. At least she can get it over with.

"What have you heard?" Santana first inquires, eager to know just exactly what quirky rumors have already been cooked up about her.

"Well someone, and I'm not saying names but I can tell you that on occasion this person has been known to talk really loud," Brittany starts and Santana snorts at the girl's not so subtle vagueness. She has a mind to guess that Brittany is doing that on purpose, and who is she to spoil the blonde's fun?

"Okay go on."

"Well this person said that you had been caught boosting a car after you ran out of the Lima Mall with bags of stolen goods."

Santana snorts again. Wow, she wonders where Berry heard that rich part of the tale. Admitedly, there is some truth to it.

"Part of that rumor is kind of true."

"Okay and then another person, I won't say that they sometimes need a lot of chapstick, said something along the lines of you were caught sleeping with one of the new teachers. I don't really believe that one." Brittany says her brow creasing in confusion.

"That one is nowhere near true at all. I would never sleep with a teacher. Ew." Santana confirms and Brittany nods relieved.

"The only other thing I've heard is that you punched a girl so hard you gave her two black eyes and a broken nose, all because she called your shoes stripper heels."

Santana really laughs out loud at that one.

"Oh I like that one!" She exclaims and her body shakes with laughter for a few seconds before she calms down and shakes her head in the blonde's direction.

"Definitely not true. I don't own any heels that could be considered stipper heels and I don't punch. I could break a nail." The Latina straightens things out and finds herself moderately curious as to who started that rumor.

She'd put money on it that it was Mike. He always likes having fun with the rumors.

"Okay, so if none of those are completely true, what happened?" Brittany then inquires and the Latina's laughter dies down.

It's time to get serious. Santana takes another deep breath in preparation for her long winded spiel.

"Well, I did steal some clothes. I was in Nordstrom's looking at Marc Jacobs newest collection and the lady that was helping me was being so condescending and rude. I mean sure I could afford the things she showed me but I didn't want them _that_ bad. That was until she called me a wannabe Kardashian who probably tries to dress the part by wearing brands from like Target or something. Not that that's bad," she quickly infers hoping she hasn't offended the blonde. Brittany remains listening to her with intent.

"So I told her 'I am only interested in clothes with labels' and kindly shooed her away with a flick of my wrist. When she turned around I stuffed a few pieces into my bag and left the mall to my friends car, I was burrowing it for the day because mine was getting the oil changed and I didn't want to ask my parents for help, and sure enough about ten minutes down the road I get pulled over by the one and only Sheriff Dorning. He knows me, my family and our cars really well. He thought I was joyriding my friend's car, and then he got a call in about a report of a shoplifter and noticed the clothes in the front seat that had spilled out of my bag. He basically juvinille arrested me right there. I was fingerprinted in his car and then he took me back to my parents. He told them everything that happened and next thing I know my dad's telling me I have to volunteer at L.I.F.A.A. or go to juvy." Santana finishes her now regretfully embarrassing story.

She waits for the blonde to process her words and reply.

"Are you mad at your parents?" Is all Brittany asks and Santana is shocked.

This girl should be judging her, condemning her. She should never want anything to do with her.

For some reason, however, the blonde is staying, In fact, she pulls Santana's arm even tighter to her body, as if fearing the girl will bolt if she says the wrong thing. Santana's heart quivers like the wings of a hummingbird, her free hand trembles slightly as it rests on the table next to them.

Santana considers the question. At first, yes, she was furious with her father for relegating her to such a dirty work type volunteer job.

But, if he hadn't done that, then she would have never met Brittany. So she tells the blonde the truth.

"I was pissed at first, but then I met you and all that kind of went out the window," Santana admits her heart taking off at the admission. She feels so free and light around the blonde, like her emotions could carry her to heaven if she let them. She glances down to Brittany looking for a reaction, she can't see the smile on the girl's face but she feels the squeeze the blonde gives her hand.

"I'm really glad he chose L.I.F.A.A" Brittany says and Santana smiles and whispers ever so softly.

"Me too."

* * *

They've been sitting there in comfortable silence for the last ten minutes. Santana feels pretty good about herself. Things seem to be looking good for her and her friendship, that's what this is, with the blonde.

Suddenly the song change on the dance floor causes Brittany to sit up. When she turns around to Santana she has a huge smile on her face.

"Come on, this is one of my favorite songs. Dance with me?" She pleads and Santana knows she should say no.

She's in an unknown environment, with people who despise her, and worst of all there's public dancing. She does not, in no way shape or form, dance in public. Unless of course she is dancing upon the head of her victim. Which sounds bad but that's only if you haven't seen her in action.

But there's this adorable puppy dog pout staring her in the face. She's never seen anything like it. Her thoughts, cognitive function, rational thinking, and general motor functions all fail and she finds herself agreeing with a short nod.

Brittany claps her hands in excitement and then pulls Santana to her feet. They are on the dance floor with the others before the song even gets to the second verse.

* * *

Santana finds that she and Brittany are far enough away from the rest of the group to be comfortable to talk loud enough for the other girl to hear over the music.

"You got some pipes to go with those moves Britt?" Santana jokes as she watches with fascination at the way the blonde glides and slides and dips and twists across the dance floor the short distance in front of her.

All Santana has managed to do thus far is a little bit of swaying.

Not impressive. At all.

Brittany's eyes pop open at the sound of the Latina's voice and she grins over at the girl.

"I'm not much of a singer." She admits and spins a circle around Santana before the other girl even knows what's happening.

Santana laughs and Brittany's heart flutters at the beautiful sound.

"Well you've got enough talent in that body to fill stadiums." Santana says sincerity with a twinkle in her eyes.

Brittany falters slightly at her words.

Sure she's gotten compliments on her dancing all her life. But never, not once, has such a compliment been spoken so openly and without expectance of something in return.

Brittany's smile turns adoring and the color on her cheeks instantly turns pink. She can feel the blush heat the tip of her ears too.

"I'm okay. I should be, I've been doing it long enough." Brittany supplies in return, far too modest and humble to ever boast so confidently.

Santana takes a step closer to Brittany so that the girl can really see and hear her.

"Brittany, you're incredible." She tells her and the blonde tucks her chin in bashfulness. Equal parts delighted by and thankful for the Latina's kind words.

"How long have you been dancing?" Santana inquires seeming to realize the need to take the focus of the insecurities that seem to be Brittany's esteem.

"I started when I was probably four or five. Apparently I had a lot of energy when I was a child." Brittany starts to confess and Santana chuckles.

It isn't difficult to imagine a cute little child sized Brittany bouncing off the walls, animated and enthusiastic with excitement.

"So as an outlet to burn off that energy, my parents put me in dance classes. I absorbed everything, and I couldn't get enough. Before long I was enrolled in ballet, jazz, contemporary, hip-hop and I even dabbled in ballroom." Brittany then says, the excitement in her tone bubbling over the surface and infecting Santana's own emotions.

She feels a buzz with happiness and excitement, as much so as the blonde.

"Okay so I understand the dancing but I have to admit I'm still a little mislead on the whole name thing. Did your parents do that intentionally? Did they have some crazy obsession with Britney and thought, 'Hey we can name our daughter that'? I'm just curious, because you have to admit it is a little different." Santana ponders.

Brittany takes the initiative to spin Santana around and delights at the squeal the caramel-skinned girl releases.

Brittany laughs along with her.

"Actually, my parents were actively not even aware of Britney. I only pointed it out to them when I was like seven?" The blonde says squinting her eyes as if concentrating really hard on a past memory.

"My dad's mom's name was Susan. So I guess I was named after her." Brittany then admits, a sad smile appearing on her face.

Santana wants to hit herself for unexpectedly bringing up the topic, _again._

She's about to apologize.

"I'm actually kind of glad they named me after her. I never knew her but my mom always says that I have her eyes. Just like my dad. I'm happy because in a way it kind of makes me feel closer to him, or like he's still a part of me." The blonde says before Santana can utter a word.

She looks over at the blonde who has stopped dancing and sees a tear streak her cheek. Santana rushes up and without even thinking about it or hesitating at the fact there is a room full of people she otherwise would rather not be around, she hugs the blonde. Brittany immediately returns the gesture.

"Britt, I have no doubt that your father will always be around looking out for you and being a part of you. You're such an amazing person, how could he not want to see what you continue to be?" Santana speaks into the blonde's ear, as her chin is placed on the girl's shoulder giving her an optimal position.

This time, the blonde only sniffles a few times before she straightens back up and gives Santana a grateful smile.

"Thank you San. I hope so." Brittany says back to her and they smile at each other warmly for a few seconds until a familiar beat starts playing over the speakers.

Little J.B starts singing 'Baby' shortly after. Santana's face scrunches up in dislike, followed closely by Brittany's.

Simultaneously, another voice can be heard shouting across the dance floor.

"Yes! This is my JAM!" Stan calls from his far corner of isolation.

The others apparently relegated him over there when he started doing his weird and disturbing hip thrusts.

Turning their attention back from the fist pumping, and strange bunny hopping that Stan is participating in, while also actively and loudly singing along to the song, Santana and Brittany make eye contact with each other and burst into laughter.

"This is so _not_ my jam." Santana says and Brittany does that shaking your head yes but shaking your head no gesture.

Like you're trying to agree with what the other person is saying but you are also still shaking your head at the ridiculousness of the action you just witnessed.

Kind of like the awkward hug handshake that just turns into a full body shake?

Except from Brittany it's not weird or awkward at all. It's actually quite adorable.

"Yeah," Brittany breaths through a laugh, "Mine either. Want to go get some refreshments?" She inquires and Santana happily agrees.

* * *

While at the refreshment table, Santana watches with fondness at the way Brittany juggles popping Dots into her mouth and chugging the Fanta from her cup.

Somehow the blonde manages to look even more adorable with an orange fizz mustache.

Brittany notices the Latina staring.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" She asks genuinely curious and Santana almost sighs longingly out loud.

Instead she just smiles wider, chuckles and shakes her head.

"Nothing at all Britt." She lies, if only to be given the opportunity to admire the blonde's cuteness that much longer.

She doesn't even try to stop the thoughts anymore. It would be like trying to stop an Earthquake, or a tornado or a hurricane.

Immovable forces cannot be stopped.

And she won't deny that the way she's staring at the blonde's lips right now is so completely not in a platonic way. Well, she's not going to say anything out loud, but she's not going to deny it inside her head.

She can have thoughts because that's what happens when you adore someone. They're friends though, and Santana is okay with that. More then okay.

Brittany munches on some Cheetos in between the Dots and Fanta.

Suddenly she becomes curious about something and turns her attention back to the brunette, who she notices, and does not feel weirded out by it at all, is still staring at her with a certain glint of amazement. Brittany doesn't understand why Santana has that look fastened on her, but she's not complaining about it either.

It gives her ample opportunity to admire the Latina's natural and beautiful facial features.

"How did your parents come up with your name?" The blonde suddenly blurts, though still heavenly distracted by the plump, full lips that spread into a smile upon the face of the girl who stands a couple feet away from her.

She looks up into those deep brown eyes, and embarrassedly notices how one of Santana's eyebrows is quirked. And the blonde realizes she's been caught.

"You don't want to hear my story." Santana then says with a shrug of nonchalance before she turns back to the refreshments and picks a grape up from its resting place.

Brittany watches in awe as the Latina raises the grape to her lips and tentatively places it to them before her delicate pink tongue pokes out and swipes, just barely over the grape and then she pops it in her mouth.

_Is she flirting with me?_ Brittany ponders.

_Am I flirting with her?_ Santana wonders at the same moment.

She shakes the thought out of her head as the blonde steps closer.

"Of course I want to hear it, I wouldn't have asked if I didn't." She entices with a sweet smile.

How can Santana say no to that.

"Okay, I'll tell you but we have to sit down." Santana declares and there is no resistance from Brittany. She could use a little break.

Plus there's the added bonus where she will get to appreciate the goodness that is Santana Lopez.

* * *

There's silence in the booth.

Brittany sits across from Santana watching the girl pick at the label on her water bottle.

She heard somewhere that's a sign of sexual frustration.

She blushes at that thought and decides to clear her throat, hoping it will calm the Latina and allow her the chance to tell her tale.

Santana's picking stops when she hears the blonde make a noise that sounds somewhere between a cough and a throat tickle. She glances up intriguied and is automatically captured by gazing blue eyes.

She blinks as her brain blanks momentarily and then returns to her. She promised Brittany a story so she had best deliver.

"You have to promise you won't make fun of me." Santana whispers, her eyes dropping back down to the label she's torn to shreds.

Dammit, she's kind of sexually frustrated.

"I promise." Brittany offers immediately.

"I mean like not even a laugh. I don't ever tell people this story, it's so embarrassing." Santana mumbles, sounding completely unlike her usual self-confident and snarky self.

"Cross my heart." Brittany says and inwardly runs through the rest of the phrase _and hope to die, Stick a needle in my eye_…who comes up with these things?

That is some horrible and terrifying stuff.

"So you remember how I told you that my mami used to be an aspiring singer?" Santana asks, timid and unsure of herself.

Brittany nods, of course she remembers. It was right after Santana sang to her in the most beautiful voice she'd ever heard.

"Well, they kind of met at a concert. My mami used to be a harmonizing lady for a band." Santana then explains and Brittany gets the idea that the girl is being purposefully ambiguous.

"Okay." The blonde provides, not wanting to scare the Latina away from opening up. She really likes this side of the girl.

"Well, the band was really popular in Puerto Rico, that's where my mami's originally from, and they were playing a concert at her college. Well my papi happened to be studying abroad, because his family is also from the island, and he too attended the concert." Santana again seems to be leaving out key parts of her story.

"The band had apparently seen my mami sing at the local jazz club the night before, approached her and asked her to be one of their harmonizing ladies for the next evening, the night of their concert. My mami loved their music, and music in general, how could she say no?" Santana pauses again, it feels like she's getting closer.

"Naturally. It would be expected." Brittany encourages the other girl.

"My papi says that 'The second I saw your _madre_ I just knew that she would change my life. I had to meet her', so he waited around after the concert and did just that, met my mom. The rest, as they say, is history." The Latina appears to be finished with the story.

Brittany waits in hopes there is more. But nothing more is spoken from the brunette. She scrunches up her face in confusion.

_Why would Santana tell a story about how her parents met at a concert if it wasn't going to have anything to do with them naming her?_ Brittany concentrates really hard on the reexamination of the other girls words.

_Mami likes music. Papi likes mami._ For some reason a really strange song starts playing in her head.

Brittany shakes her head of those thoughts. _Focus. There was a band. Wait, the band!_

"Your parents met at a Santana concert?!" Brittany suddenly exclaims a lot louder then Santana would have wished.

Santana drops her head in embarrassment. It's not the where her _padres_ met, it's not even the how-if one thinks about it, the story is actually highly romantic. The long version at least.

It's that they named her after a _band._

"I think your name is beautiful, and it really suits you. You're like full of Latin rhythm and allure. Plus, if you think about it that's just one more thing we have in common." Brittany replies as if nothing in the world has changed between them and quite happy with herself that her father's enthusiastic love of all cultures of music, and his eagerness to share that with his oldest daughter, paid off.

Santana looks at her in confusion and Brittany smiles softly at her.

"We are both in some way named after music/artists that we kind of pacify." The blonde says and Santana is still confused. Personify

"Pacify?" She queries.

"Yeah, like we somehow represent the music we were named after?"

A light bulb goes off in Santana's head.

"Oh personify, right. You're totally right Britt." She replies as casually as possible, not wanting to affront the girl.

Brittany smiles, she's happy Santana didn't make a big deal out of her mixing up a word. She's been known to do that occasionally.

Brittany is about to say something else when the beat to the current song that's playing instead catches her attention.

It's Ke$ha, she has got to dance to this.

* * *

Santana doesn't mind the fact that Brittany dragged her onto the dance floor again.

Because, again, she gets to watch the blonde dance. And does Brittany ever dance.

Ke-dollar sign-ha apparently does something to the blonde and she's even more fluid and incredible on the floor.

Santana almost longs for those short jean shorts the blonde seems to be so fond of. Not to say that the dark grey leggings and simple maroon, rounded neckline, extra long shirt Brittany is rocking right now is not incredible.

Because it is. Very much so. Anything is incredible on the blonde.

She could probably even wear a suit of armor and still look more stunning then anyone else in the world. Particularly when paired with her long, flowing locks of golden hair, which are currently hanging down and over her shoulders.

The song ends faster then either Santana or Brittany were expecting it to. A slow, coupley song follows.

Expecting Brittany to do the same, Santana stops swaying and turns to walk back towards the booth they were sharing earlier.

Only Brittany doesn't follow behind her and when Santana glances back she finds Brittany standing in the spot she left her with a curious look on her face. The Latina wonders what Brittany is thinking about, maybe she wants to ask Santana a question?

The brunette girl makes her way back over to Brittany, moving to stand a little closer to the other girl in case she needs to hear anything Brittany says.

"Everything okay Britt?" Santana asks after a few more seconds of silence and no reaction from the blonde. She looks up to see Brittany smiling and nodding at her.

To say she is a little surprised when Brittany suddenly extends her hand to her, palm side up, would be an understatement. Santana finds herself blinking blankly at the offered hand before she glances back up to Brittany and her brow creases in an unspoken question.

"Come on San," Brittany starts to say, her eyes never moving away from the Latina's, "Dance with me." She requests in her honey sweet voice.

Santana swallows hard. She is beyond flattered by the request, but she is still a bit confused.

"But it's slow dance." She feels the need to point out, skeptical that Brittany missed that fact but offering it nonetheless just in case.

Brittany giggles softly, her grin stretching wider across her face. She nods.

"Duh. We can still dance together, just this time it will be slowly." The blonde asserts with an adorable roll of her eyes. As if relaying that information was necessary, but Brittany doesn't understand any other reason why Santana wouldn't want to continue dancing with her. They were having so much fun before.

"But we're both girls Britt." Santana states back to the blonde, knowing that too was obvious but she's not entirely sure if Brittany grasps the implication of the situation. Two girls don't normally slow dance together, and if they do it usually, almost always means something.

Brittany's own forehead crinkles up in confusion and she shrugs her shoulders releasing an airy laugh, because apparently this is all a little humorous to her.

"Well yeah San, that's what makes it more fun." Brittany informs the Latina and offers a cute wink to the girl. She notices Santana's tan cheeks flush slightly at the gesture. Brittany's smile quirks to the left even more at seeing that.

The other girl remains mute for more than a few seconds and Brittany is starting to wonder what exactly Santana is so scared of.

"Kurt and Blaine are dancing together. They're two boys." The blonde then points to the couple off in the corner who are indeed dancing closely together as the song transitions from chorus to verse. Santana's focus doesn't avert from them as she finally offers the blonde some very quietly spoken words.

"That doesn't exactly make me feel any better about it." She says in a breathy whisper and then briefly glances back at Brittany before dropping her eyes to the floor. Brittany's head tilts in concentration, slightly saddened by Santana's revelation but even more so she is eager to understand what the girl is saying. She wants to understand everything about Santana.

Right now though? All she wants to do is dance with her. Which is why Brittany can't comprehend why her request is so difficult for the Latina. Is it really that bad?

Suddenly a singular thought provokes Brittany into action and she smirks, she has an idea of what she can do to convince the Latina, quite possibly, to do anything.

Putting on her very best puppy dog pout, lips protruding out and quivering just enough to signify the importance of her plead, eyes big and open and round with sincerity. She tilts her head down and then looks up, almost shyly with the entirety of the look spread even across her face.

Santana is already faltering and the blonde hasn't even asked her anything yet.

"Pleeeeeease San, for me? Will you please dance with me?" She implores and adds the effect of batting her eyes and clasping her hands together innocently in front of her body while swaying back and forth just enough to amplify her actions.

She watches as the Latina bites the inside corner of her lip, a trait she normally performs when seriously contemplating a situation.

While waiting for Santana to answer, another idea strikes Brittany when she catches someone out of the corner of her eye. She smiles and leans in to the Latina so that her lips are positioned directly by the other girl's ear. She whispers something and then leans back offering another lip quiver before watching as Santana's own eyes flick to her right and then back to Brittany who is now giving the Latina an even more pronounced pout.

It's very similar to the one she supplied her mother when she really really wanted a pony at the age of nine.

Brittany didn't get the pony. She did get a cat though so she'll take that as a win.

Santana's resolve crumbles at the other girl's utter look of desperate plea. She knows Brittany is using that pout to get her to do something, and she is powerless to stop herself from complying.

With a roll of her eyes and a sigh, Santana offers Brittany a small but timid smile. She would attempt to be angry but it would be futile.

"You and that pout could move mountains and win awards on the same night." She says and the blonde, staying in character, leans in closer to the other girl again.

"Is that a yes?" She whispers and all Santana has the chance to do is nod before the blonde is launching herself into her arms and wrapping her slender pale ones around the Latina's neck, her hands locking at the base. Santana's own hands drop to Brittany's hips to steady them from falling backwards.

That would be the last thing she wants right now. Now that she has the blonde so tenderly embraced in her arms.

Santana knows that her and Brittany could very well be receiving some unfavorable glances. She knows that if Mike or any of the other popular kids were here right now, they would be glaring at her with judging eyes condemning her to the bottom of the hierarchy in an instant. Well, Mike's look would be more for show but he'd still be useless to do anything for Santana.

All this doesn't make the pounding of her heart and the racing of her pulse any less real. It would be impossible to suggest that Brittany's looks, touches, or mere voice have no affect on the Latina. Just the thought of the blonde clouds all of her rational functions and swirls her stomach into a fluttering mess of emotions and feelings.

She doesn't _do_ feelings. But Brittany makes her want to try to. At least in the comfort of just the two of them. For now, that's enough for her.

When Brittany leans back she doesn't remove her hands that are linked at Santana's neck and so Santana does not move her own hands from Brittany's hips. They start to slowly sway to the music, Santana only stumbles a time or two.

Santana should have figured that as soon as they got comfortable in their motions the song would end, but it seems like fate has laid a hand and directly after, and for the only time tonight that she can recall, another slow song starts up after the first one finishes.

So that means Santana and Brittany are still slow dancing.

The Latina takes a moment to admire the height difference between the two of them. If she glances up just about an inch, her eyes make contact with Brittany's own. As they are now, her eyes are perfectly positioned to admire the blonde's lips.

That is until she watches with rapture at the way Brittany's pink tongue pokes out of her mouth and instinctively wets those same lips. Santana's eyes snap up to Brittany's as her breath hitches. She immediately notices the blonde's normally bright and tranquil eyes are definitely a shade darker then they were just a moment ago.

Santana's grip on Brittany's waist subconsciously tightens and she swallows the lump that has formed in her throat. They hold each other's gaze for a few steady seconds and then Brittany's eyes begin to flicker from Santana's own and down to those plump, oh so invitingly kissable pouty lips.

Brittany's no stranger to kissing a girl, but never has she seen lips or wanted to kiss them as badly as she does right now in this moment while staring at Santana's.

She swallows what little moisture remains in her mouth and tentatively glances back up into the Latina's eyes. Santana's eyes have not dropped their focused attention of Brittany's curiously wandering ones. They too are a shade darker then they once were.

Santana thinks she knows what's about to happen. Of course she knows-she's kissed people before. She should be scared at the way her ribcage seems to rattle with vigor from the force of her heart pounding against it. Her palms are sweaty, her breath is shallow.

She thinks she's okay with this feeling. She's still thinking about that when she glances back to Brittany's lips and notices the way they are puckered and slowly seem to be moving closer to her own.

Santana lets out the tiniest of gasps, her eyes briefly flitting up to Brittany's but she can't see them because the blonde's eyelids have fluttered closed in anticipation. She feels Brittany's fingertips brush softly against the fine hairs at the nape of her neck, her own fingers drift further to the side and run along Brittany's hips and waist instinctively pulling the other girl closer.

She's about to kiss Brittany. She's about to cross that friendship line and venture into something she knows nothing about.

Brittany's warm breath escapes her barely parted lips and caresses Santana's chin, her progress towards the Latina has halted and it appears she is waiting for the other girl to close the rest of the distance.

Santana's eyes flutter shut at the blonde's adorable consideration. She wets her lips one more time before she finally gives into the feeling coursing through her veins. Like white hot liquid spread the length of her body.

She leans in, her lips twitching in anticipation.

When it finally happens, the kiss is feather light. Santana's lips barely touch with the blonde's before the spark that was jolting through them gets cut short as the music dies suddenly and the lights flicker. Groans fill the room.

"Sorry!" Stan Nevans calls from his corner, apparently the clumsy big-lipped bumbling blonde haired boy just tripped over the main electrical wires to all the speakers, lights and general everything of the restaurant. Smart one who put that stuff in a corner where someone could easily trip over it.

The restaurant's lights flicker again before completely dying. A few seconds later, emergency lights provide an eerie glow in incremental soft flashes, to the room enough for people to make out their surroundings. But Santana doesn't need to see to know that Brittany is standing before her with a look of supplicated want and need for her to continue the amazing two seconds they were just exploring only a moment ago.

The moment is gone though.

Suddenly, all of Santana's securities come flying back. Not only can she not be here almost kissing Brittany, a _girl_, but she can't be here _here,_ as in with a group of nobodies, when there is a party she is expected at across town instead.

A party where numerous boys are lined up in hopes of possibly getting some kind of action from the Latina.

And everyone suspects that Santana will show up, it would be weird for her not to.

The brunette takes a regretful step back from Brittany, immediately separating them from the intimate embrace she had once been enjoying. Her heart is racing for an entirely different reason now.

The only thing she can offer to Brittany is a solemn and remorseful,

"I'm sorry." Before she turns on her heel and walks as quickly as she can to the exit without looking back. She swiftly makes a beeline to her car, gets in and texts Mike for directions to Puckerman's party.

She tries to ignore the look of hurt that plays again and again in the forefront of her mind, and which she witnessed flash across Brittany's face upon her departure. The thought alone will easily kill her.

* * *

Santana makes it to the house that the party is being hosted at in record time. She doesn't even bother locking her car or greeting the first few people she comes across. She's on a mission.

Santana walks through the front door and past a queue of her fellow McKinley peers. She hears Mike shout to her from the corner of the kitchen and she glances towards him with a look that says 'Can't talk right now', he knows the one. Mike nods to her and takes a sip from his solo cup, his arm draped over Marley's shoulder as she stands leaning into him.

Santana spots her victim. No her tribute. Wait no, that's not right either. She spots her distraction.

The boy she sets her eyes on is a little taller then her, but just barely. He is wearing his brown hair short and slightly spiked in the front. The grin on his mouth suggests that he is a bit full of himself.

_He'll do_, Santana thinks as she struts towards the boy noticing the back of his letterman jacket reads 'Coleman'.

She grabs him by the collar of his jacket twisting him away from his friends and pulls him along with her through the house. She finds an empty bedroom and persuades him through the door, it doesn't take much. The guy is already leering at her from head to toe, licking his lips as a cocky smirk appears across them.

Santana tries not to shudder. She closes the door behind her and leans up against it before she hitches the pointer finger of her left hand up and motions to him in the come hither gesture.

She just needs to forget the feeling of Brittany's cloud soft and nectar sweet lips. She needs to forget the way her heart still races faster then a bullet shot out of a gun at the thought, and how it aches like there is no tomorrow when she then considers how foolish she was for leaving Brittany, and that feeling, on the dance floor. She needs to forget that right now the emotions swirling around in her head and heart are too unfamiliar and scary to comprehend.

She needs to forget it all.

(Or does she?)

The boy is stalking towards her and she has a choice to make.

* * *

**Cliffhanger say what? I know I hate them too, but alas the chapter must end somewhere. ****If it helps any, maybe I can mention that this _is_ 100% a Brittana story. Promise.**

**Leave a thought if you have something you want to say, I read, appreciate and consider every review! And if not, thanks for reading!**

**I love everyone who reads this, reviews, follows, favorites or even just glances at this story! Seriously thank you so much!**

**:)**

**-A**


	5. Day 6

**So what choice did Santana make? **

* * *

**JUNE**

**_Day 6_**

It's Tuesday again. It's been a couple days since the Saturday in which Santana woke up with a groggy head and a heavy heart.

She remembers, distinctly, the night at Puckerman's party on Friday, shoving the arrogant and repulsive Josh Coleman, who she found out was the captain of the Rugby team, away from her as he had progressed her way.

Yes, she _had_ been the one to pull him into the empty room with the intent to kiss him and forget about things, but once he came stalking towards her, Santana realized how truly revolting the boy was. And how much she in fact didn't want to forget about all the other stuff that had happened earlier that night.

_Flashback- Friday Night, Puckerman's Party_

_The boy is stalking towards her and she has a choice to make. _

_Santana can read the signs of attraction written all over this 'Coleman' boy's face. Santana searches deep inside her for any type of emotions or attraction towards this boy and finds she doesn't feel the same. In fact the actual thought of this boy kissing her lips is revolting, especially after something as wonderful and pure as Brittany's own lips were the last ones to touch hers. The boy halts his stride directly in front of Santana and reaches out to tuck a piece of the Latina's hair behind her ear. Santana cringes. _

_"So babe, how do you want to do this?" The boy asks with a possessive glint in his eyes. His eyes which have not lost focus of Santana's chest or her bare legs that show beneath her mini skirt. Santana actually scoffs at the boy's words. _

_With a swat of her hand, Santana shoves his heavy rough hand away from her skin, she can feel how much his hand contrasts so differently with the soft, smooth, gentle touch of Brittany's. She hates the feel of his hand on her skin. _

_"Gonna play hard to get huh? No problem chica, I like a challenge." The boy then says with a cocky waggle of his eyebrows. Santana's face scrunches up in disgust and she steps off to the side of him. _

_It hit Santana hard right then and there. This boy, whom she found she had no interest in or attraction to at all, was not going to provide a distraction from the constant thoughts of Brittany that had been running through her head since she left the girl on the dance floor. He wasn't going to make the butterflies go away, the ones she felt in her stomach as she imagined Brittany's eyes focused on her, her smile shining true. His touch wasn't as caring as Brittany's and it didn't set her skin on fire, in that good kind of burn, with the slightest touch. _

_Not even a little, not even at all._

_She realized that not only did she not want to be kissing this boy, she didn't want to be kissing any other boy either. In any way._

_Santana also realized that this boy was not the answer. Brittany was. She just has to figure out the question. Maybe then everything else will fall into place._

_End flashback_

It didn't take long for Santana to fully brush off the boy. Sure it took a good knee to the groin to get him to understand that 'no' means "Hell no", but she thinks she got the point across. She was out of the room and out of the house and away from the party in t-minus thirty seconds. Sparing only a short glance and nod towards Mike. He knew what it meant. She went home without a single glance back. The only thing she was regretting at that point was ever going to the party in the first place.

* * *

The only place Santana wanted to be after she left the party is in the privacy of her own room because, as fate would have it, the only person that continued to be on Santana's mind all night was Brittany. And the Latina really needed to figure out what exactly that meant for her.

She didn't get very far from her room all weekend. That's, indeed, where she can be found now, sprawled on her bed thinking over her weekend before her impending shift at L.I.F.A.A.

Santana lays there, tucked under her thick red duvet, and reconsiders the occurrences that went down at Breadstix with Brittany on Friday night.

Go figure, she leaves the blonde standing solitaire in the middle of a dance floor after having practically kissed her. Then, she leaves the boy she was going to use as a distraction from the emotions Brittany was causing her body to feel in an empty room because the blonde, and original catalyst of the whole thing, was all she could think about.

But really, what was Santana thinking? Not just the leaving Brittany part, but the whole damn thing. She actually kind of almost pretty much kissed Brittany. Tasted her lips for a fleeting second and then freaked out, left, and proceeded to freak out on again, this time on someone else because apparently the kiss affected her a lot more than she originally thought it had. What was she thinking?

Better yet, what the hell is going on?

Santana admits that she and Brittany had had such a wonderful conversation, passing almost two hours like they were nothing. Then Brittany had adorably requested that Santana join her on the dance floor, even though the Latina _always_ refuses to dance in public, and she had fun dancing to a few upbeat songs and admiring the way the blonde moved.

But then that damn slow song came on. It came on and things got real.

Santana can still remember the words that Brittany whispered to her, after her thoughtful rationalization of why it was okay for them to dance together in the first place. She'd leaned in so close that Santana swears she could feel the blonde's lips brush across the shell of her ear as her words escaped her mouth in a warm caressing breath that sent shivers up and down the Latina's spine.

She's surprised she didn't short circuit right then, and that she fully remembers Brittany's words. Granted, they were pretty nice to hear.

"Please keep dancing with me San. If you don't I think Stan's going to come over here and ask. He's a good friend and all but I don't really like him _that_ way." The blonde had said with that pout that rivaled the very best of pouts, seriously it was like the Trump pout.

Shit, now Santana more attentively recalls the precise words the blonde had said.

_I don't like him that way,_ Brittany had said, but she _wanted_ to dance with Santana. Did that mean that she wanted_ her_ in that way?

"Grr!" Santana groans flinging her head back on her pillow and covering her face with her other one.

What happened to the whole 'I'm just going to be there as a friend, that's all she wants' because Brittany's actions suggest that that particular notion has completely been thrown out the window. She assumes as much.

_Does that mean I want her like that, because I almost kissed her? It has to mean something if all I'm thinking about is her and doing it again. _

And honestly, it's not like Santana hasn't admired girls before.

It would be hard not to; they have curves and lips and silky smooth hair and skin. What's _not_ to admire?

But that doesn't mean things go beyond admiring.

Except that they almost did.

And Santana kind of wanted them to. (And might kind of want them to again.)

Maybe Brittany was just being really friendly. She does have a tendency to be open and nice to everyone.

Maybe she just needs to talk to Brittany.

_That's it; I'll just talk to her. I'll explain the whole how I was caught up in the moment thing, but I really just like her as a friend. She'll probably laugh at the whole thing and then things can go back to normal_ Santana thinks.

With that thought solidified in her mind, the Latina springs from her bed to prepare herself for her day at L.I.F.A.A and her time with Brittany.

* * *

"Who the hell are you?" The Latina questions upon entering the dog kitchen and finding a blonde haired girl, not the one she wants to see, standing at the counter stuffing Kongs with peanut butter.

The other girl slowly turns around and Santana is met with the intense sight of striking almost gold lined hazel eyes.

"I could ask you the same thing but judging by your caramel skin tone and the distinctively rude behavior you're depicting, I'm going to guess that you're Santana Lopez." The other girl says crossing her arms over her chest in a very similar fashion as the one Santana is currently sporting. Not cool.

The Latina narrows her eyes and studies the other girl. She recognizes her from something, or somewhere. She racks her brain until she finds it.

"Oh, I know you," Santana begins unfolding her left arm from her chest to point, almost accusingly, towards the shorter haired blonde girl.

"You're that girl who transferred in from Shawnee High. Lucy something. Weren't you pregnant or something like that?"

The other girl follows suit in narrowing her own eyes.

"It's Quinn, Quinn Fabray and I don't have to talk to you about anything since you don't care, and I equally don't care." She says and turns back to her previous task.

"Where's Brittany?" Santana inquires, ignoring pretty much every word that came out of this Lucy, or Quinn whatever, girl's mouth.

Quinn turns back around and steadies a glare on the Latina.

"She's not here."

"Obviously Princess Peach. I asked _where_ she was." Santana retorts eyes almost rolling out of their sockets. Is everyone in this place besides Brittany so completely ignorant?

Quinn doesn't answer immediately, instead she fixes upon the shorter girl a look that says something between 'Wouldn't you like to know' and 'You should be able to figure that out on your own'.

Suddenly though, Santana is panicking because she remembers how she left her conversation with Brittany, as well as the girl herself, last Friday night.

Maybe Brittany doesn't want to have anything to do with here anymore.

"She's not _not _here because of me is she?" Santana asks, hating the fear that laces her tone but she can't help it. The last thing she wants is to be the cause of the bubbly blondes departure, and she knows for sure she will never survive L.I.F.A.A without her.

It's Quinn's turn to roll her entrancing hazel eyes.

"Don't flatter yourself Lopez. Brittany had to take care her siblings today." The blonde supplies and Santana suddenly breathes a little easier. Then she thinks about the words that Quinn just spoke.

"Are they okay?" She asks, genuine concern now lacing her tone. It shocks Quinn so much that she pauses from her task and glances back curiously to see the Latina biting her lip in worry.

This girl is absolutely perplexing to the blonde.

"Yeah, they're fine. Her mom couldn't get a sitter today." Quinn informs the other girl, in a moderately sharp manner and watches as the Latina sucks her lips into her mouth and nods, attention obviously not completely focused on anything but her own thoughts.

Quinn studies Santana's face for a few moments, and decides that now is the best time to impose upon her some words of warning. Brittany may for some reason have faith in this girl, but as her best friend Quinn has no intention of seeing Santana completely screw her over.

Quinn knows all to well what a heartbroken Brittany looks like, and she vowed she would never let that happen to the girl again.

"Listen up." Quinn starts and Santana snaps her eyes up to her, a look of noninterest crossing her pretty face.

"I don't know what your deal with Brittany is, but if your intentions are to just mess with her heart and brain, you had better back off now because I'm not the only one who will cut a bitch if you so much as hurt a single fragile thread in Brittany's heart." The imposing, and fierce, blonde commands directly to the Latina girl.

Santana quirks her eyebrow in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" She asks, completely out of the loop in this crazy girl's random spiel of words.

Quinn sets the Kong she was working on down and takes a step towards Santana, who does not flinch or retreat, but does noticeably become defensive.

"Brittany is extremely big-hearted if you hadn't already noticed. She loves openly and without reservation, despite the fact that sometimes the person she is showing affection towards does not deserve it." Quinn informs Santana, giving her a pointed glare at the conclusion of her last statement.

"So if you are messing with her as some kind of sick, twisted popular kid brings down the sweet but openly loving girl, you can just stop now because I know where you live." The girl then says and it leaves Santana stunned.

Openly loving? Does that mean what she thinks it means?

The implications of Quinn's words then suddenly register fully in Santana's mind.

"Wait, you think I'm leading Brittany on?" She asks incredulous.

Quinn quirks an eyebrow and shrugs as if to say 'Well, aren't you?'

Santana laughs, how absurd that statement is.

"I am not leading her on. I'm not…gay…" she whispers the word and the eyebrow on Quinn's forehead inches higher.

Santana struggles to compose her already flailing bluff.

She's not _gay_, but maybe she does like Brittany a little more than just as a friend? That doesn't mean she's going to let Miss Stick Up Her Ass here in on the knowledge.

It's all still so very confusing, but she does still need to set the record straight with this girl.

"I like Brittany, a lot," Santana begins to say then quickly adds, "As a friend. She's sweet and carefree and she makes my time here at this miserable place bearable. Despite what you think you know about me, I'm not about to do anything to hurt her."

The blonde girl studies Santana for a few minutes.

"You better not because I have friends in low places and they aren't afraid to go to jail." Quinn threatens and Santana shrugs, she's not so much intimidated by Quinn's threat as she is by the word's she previously stated.

Brittany likes her, as a friend, that much is obvious but it also now sounds like it could it be more than that. There was, after all, that one thing that almost happened last Friday night. Though, Santana kind of still chalks that up to the romantic dancing atmosphere.

Even more, when she leaned in and touched her lips to the blonde's, Brittany didn't push back into her and besides that, why is she thinking about this?

She's curious, Brittany is the closet friend she's every really had. She's shared things with her she has never even disclosed to Mike. Maybe all that sharing and closeness just brought about this need in Santana; one that she didn't fully act on. She enjoys being friends with Brittany. Despite all these crazy thoughts and feelings, she doesn't want to ruin that friendship. It's the best one she's had, besides Mike, in a long time.

Unless of course Brittany is considering something else? Wait no, Santana has got to stop thinking like that. It's too much sometimes.

Santana realizes her silence has stretched on for a suspicious amount of time. She immediately reverts to her HBIC attitude.

"Whatever Fabray, your threats don't scare me. I live in Lima Heights Adjacent and I can kick your ass with one finger." The Latina retorts her arms crossing back over her chest defensively. The glare that is fixed upon her face is one of her very best intimidating ones.

"You could kick my ass with one finger? That sounds borderline gay to me." Quinn throws back, her own arms crossing back over her chest.

"Besides, I know you don't live in Adjacent, because the houses there are barely bigger then your garage from what I hear. So drop the badass chick attitude and do something useful around here, like maybe, your job." Quinn then proceeds to say and thinks that words like that will not entice the Latina.

She is dead wrong.

In two strides, Santana is across the distance of the kitchen and open palm slapping Quinn across the face.

Horror struck but never one to back down from a slap, Quinn immediately slaps the olive-skinned girls perfect face directly across her cheek.

Another wrong move on the blonde's part.

With a rage filled shriek, Santana grips Quinn by the shoulders and is about to throw her against the other counter when a voice suddenly interrupts the noise.

"Ladies, no need for violence!" A male voice, though deceivingly high pitched, calls from the kitchen's doorway and both girls pause from their actions to turn and see a proper faced, porcelain-skinned boy, wearing a very unflattering poncho shirt of half black and half white that literally screams capital "G" gay, standing at the door.

Santana releases Quinn's shoulders from her grip and the blonde shoves her away a little, both of them panting from the excursion and flashing evil looks between them.

"Kurt." Quinn greets the boy, who though is a good couple inches taller then the blonde herself, still appears rather dainty.

"Quinn." The boy named Kurt replies and then his eyes slide slowly over to the Latina. Santana squints her eyes at him, trying to bring about her recall abilities for him.

Oh yes, now she remembers. He too goes to McKinley.

"Aren't you the kid that all the jocks used to throw into the dumpster before school?" Santana questions extremely blunt. What? It's not like she cares about these misfits opinions anyway. Not at all.

The right side of Kurt's creepishly immaculate styled eyebrow rises to his hairline. He studies the Latina with a reserve that makes her want to squirm on the spot, but she is not one to back down from anyone-especially not a younger version of that judge off that one show about designers and stuff.

Hello, it's not like Santana has time to pay attention to details on T.V. She has far more pressing matters to attend to on a daily basis.

"Yes, I am. Thank you for remembering that little piece of my past I had hoped to forget. I was the jocks bully doll, that is, until Brittany came along and enacted the Stop The Violence charter. Figgins may not uphold the entirety of the statute but at least it stopped the jocks from getting away with throwing me in dumpsters." Kurt says with a flick of his wrist as if dismissing the matter all together.

Santana's jaw drops at the information she's just heard, well the information she _paid_ attention to.

"That was Brittany?" She asks, awed by the very notion.

She had no idea that her blonde haired, blue-eyed friend was the driving force behind the McKinley High School charter that states, "No student will be physically or emotionally harmed in any shape, form, matter, or situation. No exceptions. Any and all students failing to adhere to this statue will be expelled effective immediately."

Or something along those lines, Santana's never actually had the chance to read it, that's against the rules.

Principal Figgins was at first able to enforce the entirety of the no harm part of the statute, but after a while the bullying students got more crafty in their ways and instead of physically harming the students they deemed as 'losers', 'nerds', and 'gays', in other words anyone who was different, they began slushieing them.

Despite the fact that those ridiculed brought it to the attention of their parents and the principal, Figgins claimed his hands were tied in the manner considering the students were not technically creating physical or emotional harm.

Yeah because getting hit in the face with a frozen, ice and food coloring filled drink does nothing to your emotional psyche.

Santana herself, to her strong regret, participated in one or two of the slushie occurrences, enough to establish herself in the hierarchy but she hasn't thrown a slushie since her Sophomore year. Wholesome and fine since oh-nine.

"Is everything alright in here?" Another voice inserts into the kitchen atmosphere and Santana shakes herself out of her thoughts.

Looking up she finds Shelby standing next to Kurt in the doorway.

"Everything appears to be fine now Shelby. So long as Quinn and Santana don't start another slapfest." Kurt replies to his supervisor, not entirely putting aside the notion.

"Ah, Miss Lopez," Shelby says as she spots the Latina in the corner, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Why is it that I always find you in the middle of the trouble?" The older brown haired woman asks, no sense of forgiveness in her voice. As if Santana expected any.

"Bad timing?" Santana quirks back, yeah she's going to be a smartass-she has no patience to deal with Shelby's dislike for her. The woman seriously needs to get off the high horse she's on and join the rest of them in the real world.

Shelby clicks her tongue and glances towards Quinn.

"Keep an eye on her Quinn, I don't want her attitude upsetting the animals." The woman says and Quinn nods her consent.

Santana scoffs and is about to reply when she catches the look on Kurt's face out of the corner of her eye. It's pleading with her not to say anything. So she keeps her mouth shut, much to her dismay. Shelby nods her approval and walks on to her business.

"Santana, I know that you think you have to hate us because you're popular and we're not, but I promise you we are not the bad guy. If you work with us, you might even find that we can get along." Kurt says to the Latina once Shelby is out of range.

Santana scoffs again, like that's gonna happen.

"Whatever fairy boy. Can you just let me get to my volunteer shit so I can get out of here." She says and turns to grab a leash from the wall, missing the look that Kurt sends to Quinn.

They both know Brittany wants them to give this girl a chance, but it's hard when she's not giving herself one.

* * *

Santana knew this would happen. She just knew it.

Brittany isn't here so the Latina has been relegated to completing the tasks that every other volunteer in the complex refuses to do. They refuse to do them for good reason too because the tasks involve the less cute and cuddly ones of playing with the animals and instead involve the gross dirty tasks that no one cares to talk about.

So of course, this is where Santana would have to end up without the blonde here to keep her otherwise occupied. Great.

Santana could seriously punch Quinn "So Frickin' Charming' Fabray right in her pretty little face.

Quinn is, after all, responsible for enforcing Santana to sift through the pile of dirty disgusting, cat pee and dog poop covered laundry and sort it for cleaning.

By herself. How lovely.

Santana must have been seething to herself for a good few minutes longer than she suspected because she isn't one to let people get the drop on her, but all of a sudden she feels another presence in the giant laundry room area.

The Latina pauses her grumbles and snaps her head up to the corner of the shelving that holds all of the nicely folded and properly organized kitty and dog blankets. The shelves are those metal connected ones, they span about eight or so feet high and are lined parallel to each other throughout the remainder of the space in the garage not already taken up by two each of industrial sized washers and dryers, an area designated for tools, a riding lawn mower, an entire wall of dog and cat crates, miscellaneous supplies and of course the huge supply of dog and cat food, treats, litter and doggie beds.

Santana blinks when she spots a familiar face from earlier. It's the too properly dressed boy, who is now sporting a tan trench coat, she remembers was called Kurt. He is leaning against the end of one of the metal shelves, arms folded across his chest and one foot crossed over the other at the ankle. He wears a look of curious interest.

Even though Santana already recognizes him from McKinley, and knows his name, she won't be the one to admit that.

"Kurt right?" Santana calls out, her attention not wavering too much from her current task of stuffing a ridiculous amount of laundry into one of the washers. Thank god there are gloves for her to wear or else this would not be happening. After stuffing the washer to the brink she closes the door and starts the cycle.

Turning back to face Kurt, Santana notices that the boy has moved closer to her and is now sitting on the edge of the folding table. He still hasn't responded to her, and it's making the girl rather uncomfortable.

Who stares at someone else that long with out being an actual creepo stalker? _What's his deal? Does he want to burrow my boots or something? Because hell to the no._

At least, Santana consents; this gives her an opportunity to stop the task of dealing with the dirty laundry. She removes her gloves and washes her hands before she stalks back over to the folding table. Standing two feet away from the boy who is still just staring at her, she folds her own arms across her chest and raises her eyebrow hoping to elicit some reaction.

They seem to be having a stare off, and this kid is really good-he's not blinking like at all. Santana finally breaks the contest and rolls her eyes. With a huff she speaks again.

"Look is there something else you can be doing because as much as I hate dealing with this literal crap, I'd prefer to do it alone if I have to and if you aren't going to answer my question then you can just step off fairy emperor." Santana says giving the boy her very best 'get out of my face' glare.

At this point the boy should be quaking in his Alexander McQueen three buckle leather boots, instead Santana watches in shock as he actually, no lie, rolls his eyes in response to her.

"I'm waiting for you to stop pretending you don't know me, Santana. We've had numerous classes together since the seventh grade." The boy speaks, she going to assume that's his confirmation that his name is in fact Kurt, but she still reserves the right to refer to him by any other name of her choosing. She is not one to let go of a well-timed, blow to the gut insult. She makes no move to respond.

"You slushied me with a blue raspberry icee the first day of our freshman year. You constantly call me by the nickname Fairy Flight King or some variation of that," Kurt starts speaking and Santana smirks at that last part-she's still got it.

"I have silently referred to you as 'Lady in the Red Dress' for the past three years. There's no one else around Santana, no one else around here cares anyway." Kurt then informs the Latina. Santana stares blankly at Kurt for a few seconds, then her eyebrows pull closer together in sudden interest at Kurt's words.

"Why 'Lady in the Red Dress'?" She inquires because it doesn't make any sense to her beyond the fact that yeah she looks great in a red dress, any dress for that matter, but she cannot remember a time when Kurt would have been witness to seeing her in one.

Kurt chuckles and his eyes glance off to the side before his answer escapes him in an awkward breath.

"Because they say that Satan always wears red. Lady in the Red Dress equals Devil in the Red Dress. Mercedes and I kind of use it as in inside joke." The porcelain-skinned boy explains with a small shrug of his right shoulder.

Santana gaps at him for a few moments but then actually considers his words. She's been called worse, and really she can be kind of a devil bitch sometimes, especially, she now recalls, to a boy such as Kurt. And really any of his little friends (barring Brittany of course).

"I can respect that. Though it lacks a certain fierceness to it." Santana finally replies with a short nod of her head, watching with satisfaction as her words create their desired reaction. Kurt's eyes first go as wide as the oversized buttons on his tan trench coat before his mouth drops open in a surprised gasp.

Santana smirks; mission accomplished on completely throwing the boy off. He probably won't know what to do with himself now. However, the surprised look quickly disappears from Kurt's face and the next words that come out of his mouth are ones that quickly turn the tables on the Latina and suddenly have her jaw-dropped and wondering what the hell just happened.

"I came out here to check and make sure you didn't break a nail or your weave wasn't caught in something awful. Pity me for caring. Seeing as how you seem to be your same rude self, and you obviously still don't care about anything else, I'll just leave you to your tasks." Kurt tells her sharply and backs away from his position. His feet swiftly carry him towards the door and Santana begins to contemplate her choices in the matter.

Santana recognizes that if she wants answers to anything, then asking Kurt right now is probably the safest bet. He might know a lot about Brittany and can help answer the questions that keep playing and replaying in Santana's mind about the things that have been happening between the two of them lately. She just needs someone else's perspective and insight on the matter. Kurt seems like he would be the most neutral choice out of everyone else she has had the misfortune of meeting at L.I.F.A.A

He doesn't appear to be spiteful and malicious like Quinn. Though Santana makes the conjecture that Kurt is probably a gossiper, he most likely would be less of a gossip mouth than Berry, especially with concerns to the topic she wishes to discuss with him. Kurt appears to hold no interest in her such as the likes of Matt. Beyond an obvious distaste in her attitude and past behavior, Kurt doesn't appear to loathe her as openly as Stan. And while Santana's interactions with the shy Irish boy Rory have been few and far between, Kurt does not appear to be fearful of the Latina like ole green leprechaun has openly been. And he most certainly does not seem to have it out for her in the way that Shelby does, every single day Santana volunteers.

He seems like a safe bet, and so Santana finds herself doing something she never ever does in her life.

"I was…umm…actually going to ask you…about, well…Brittany." Santana finally has the nerve to speak out loud, and the words manage to stop Kurt in his tracks just as he reaches the garage's exit. He stands frozen for a second, his hand placed upon the heavy door handle intent on opening it, but he makes no such move. Instead Kurt turns to face the Latina only to see the girl has her head bowed down, chin tucked to her chest with a look of vulnerability and timidness he has never seen from her in his life.

To say he is shocked, stunned and speechless would be a colossal understatement. So much so that it would surely grasp the coveted 'Understatement of the Year' Award from the Academy of Underappreciated Notable Riveting Except Also Lame (U.N.R.E.A.L) Awards.

Kurt manages to formulate something that sounds remotely like "Okay" in assurance for the girl to continue. He is quite curious about what her questions may be, he has his suspicions but he wants to her it from the horse's mouth if you will.

Santana seems to be biting her lip in deep consideration, her forehead creased in thought. She calculates the words she will speak next, not wanting to give too much away.

"Quinn said something earlier about how Brittany loves openly and what not and I was just wondering if that meant that Brittany was…you know?" Santana finally says leaving the end of her question vague, but judging that Kurt understands where she's going with it.

Her judgment seems to be spot on as Kurt's face ignites with recognition and comprehension. He smiles softly and takes a step backwards from the door, effectively abandoning his exit for the time being.

Tilting his head towards Santana he watches her reaction as he answers her question.

"Brittany is one hundred percent bi-corn, as she likes to say. Quinn is correct in disclosing that Brittany does in fact love openly. She loves everyone and anyone, even if they don't always love her back." The boy begins to say, stepping further and further into the garage and closer to the still shy and reserved Latina.

Santana's brow furrows in reflection of Kurt's words; she assumes what Kurt implies by offering the term 'bi-corn'. Furthermore, judging from the way he emphasized the word, and insinuated that Brittany herself had coined it, she vastly and more appreciatively understands the meaning.

Brittany loves everyone, openly and seemingly without reservation. So perhaps Brittany feels for Santana in such a way that would eventually lead to being in like, as in more than friends. So then maybe the kiss was not a mistake at all, at least not as it was seen in Brittany's eyes.

"Why do you ask Santana? Are you interested in Brittany?" The boy Santana had forgotten was in her presence suddenly speaks up. The Latina's eyes snap to his and notice the smug smirk plastered across his typically refined and subdued features.

"I'm not gay." Santana affirms, though she realizes with much less vigor and bite then she would have normally asserted, given that it were anyone else who were listening to her. Kurt's eyebrows rise to his hairline and his smirk turns more into a knowing smile.

"Says the girl who can't keep her eyes off of Brittany, particularly her backside. Sweetie, you are a smitten kitten." Kurt retorts and claims a small victory when Santana's ethnic skin suddenly flushes a deep though subtle shade of dark pink, particularly the skin upon her cheekbones.

Santana swallows. It would be silly to deny that she hasn't checked out Brittany at least once or twice in the time she's been volunteering. Has she really looked that much though? And has it really been so painfully obvious? She's being ridiculous, it would be impossible not to check out Brittany's backside, it is after all sufficiently toned and Santana _does_ follow Brittany around, a lot. Anyone would be lying if they denied they didn't notice it. She is _not_ a kitten.

"Please, Brittany's got a body and I'm not blind. It would be hard to miss. Maybe I just want to know how she gets it so…so…" The Latina starts to defend her actions, honestly failing and loosing steam towards the end. It is becoming more and more difficult for her to deny the allure that Brittany presents to her.

"Shapley? Round? Toned? Baby-got-back I tell you." Kurt then supplies his own adjectives for the words he assumes Santana is trying to find to describe his blonde friend's ass. In no way is he attracted to her, she is a _girl_, but Kurt agrees with Santana that it would be foolish to deny _not _noticing the girl's body. Hell, he's even thought of asking Brittany for tips on how to improve his own.

Santana stares wide eyed at Kurt, both shocked by his assertive and matter of fact attitude and his description of Brittany. In all of this, however, Santana mostly notes how Kurt is doing everything _but _freaking out on her for what he is basically implying, and she is consistently denying. She was right to assume that out of everyone she could talk to in the complex, disregarding the fact that she actually wouldn't really want to talk to anyone, Kurt has proved to be the best choice. She is determined to obtain all the information and help from him she can.

She finds that while she still thoroughly denies being a lesbian, there is still the giant fact that there are feelings and emotions, big ones at that, still flipping around in Santana's stomach at every thought of Brittany, and that they, at the very least, suggest she is more than just attracted to the blonde. More so besides just a platonic, girl-crush. She just doesn't know how to put those feelings into words without creating a label for them. Sure she's not a 'lesbian' but she's sure as hell not 'straight' either because if someone asked Santana if she'd go 'gay' (she hates that statement so much) for Brittany, she doesn't think she'd have to go very far.

"How did you know?" Santana suddenly finds herself requesting, unsure of when those words formed in her brain and shot to and out of her mouth. She doesn't remember every actually having a thought like that. Then again, she is very curious for Kurt's answer.

"That I was gay? Honey, I knew when I was three years old and I preferred the feel of pink satin as opposed to faded denim on my skin. That and I would have rather played dress up in my mother's heels then play outside in the dirt." Kurt says with a gentle smile and a soft shrug of his shoulders, as if to say 'No big deal' or 'There's nothing to be ashamed of'.

Santana finds that his reassuring look calms her in a way she cannot describe. She is struck by the notion that not only is Kurt fully and completely accepting of her but he is being gentle and nice about the entire situation as well. Almost as if the words he spoke earlier, about how if she works with them then she might even find that they can get along, and she really in this moment wants that acceptance.

She slumps down a bit at Kurt's words, the general heaviness of the situation really taking a toll on her. She feels like crying and screaming and running outside and beating the crap out of something all at once. Not that any of that would solve anything, it just really sounds like a good idea. She is so tired of hiding and denying and not being happy. She knows she has a lot to work on but maybe coming to terms with what she feels right now will at least make her feel a little better about herself.

And it's the least she can do for Brittany's sake who has been so kind and understanding with her. She has truly been a close and very thoughtful friend, and Santana wishes to present something similar to the girl.

She reexamines her life, her childhood, and her memories. Trying to pen-point some moment in time when these feelings might have surfaced before. She realizes that they haven't, not like this at least, and maybe that's why it is so much harder to accept and admit. It's also probably why this is so much more confusing.

"I didn't do anything out of the 'normal' when I was a kid." Santana finally speaks up, trying to discover something new about herself, "Well there was that one time that I dressed up as Jesse from Full House, but I don't, you know, own flannel or anything like that." Santana then admits, though she quickly realizes that's a lie. She has that one flannel shirt she likes wearing all tied up at her stomach with her daisy dukes. She doesn't wear it often, just on occasion. Does that make her a lesbian?

"Oh honey, oh sweetie no. That's just a silly stereotype someone thought up and decided to apply to anyone they could or use it as a whole for a group of people they decided were different. It's complete rubbish. Kind of like saying how all lesbians play softball or have short hair, or how all bisexuals are indecisive and confused." Kurt quickly informs the Latina not wanting her to have a panic attack. He knows it will be a slow process for a girl like Santana to actually ever admit anything aloud, and an even longer process for her to admit it to herself, but if he can offer her reassurance then maybe it won't be as painful when the time actually comes around for her to admit anything.

"Or like how all gay guys are prone to using the words 'honey' and 'sweetie' more then three times in the span of ten minutes?" Kurt is surprised to find Santana retorting back to him sounding very pleased with herself. He looks up to find an equally pleased smirk fastened across her lips and he laughs a little.

"Touché." Kurt replies, inclining his head towards the girl. "The point, Santana, is that none of that actually really matters because none of it truly defines you. It's what's inside that defines you. I know that sounds corny and cliché," The boy continues and receives an agreeing nod from Santana before he brings it all home.

"You just have to figure what you really want and let your heart lead you. You can't be scared, even if most of the world is against you, there are always the few people who aren't, and you and those people are the only ones who truly matter in the end." Kurt then says and watches as Santana sucks her lips into her mouth in quiet and focused deliberation. She has this teary-eyed look on her face that Kurt is definitely not accustomed to.

Santana will not cry over this though, because she's stronger than that. However, she does sigh outwardly and drop her head in defeat.

"Easier said then done huh?" She says and doesn't notice Kurt approaching her until he is patting her on the shoulder.

"If there's anyone worth following your heart for it's Brittany. She's a good person and no matter what, she will like you and be there for you, if you let her." The strangely calming boy speaks softly to the Latina who nods her head at his words.

She thinks that maybe she's ready to figure out what all these fluttering feelings are in her heart and her head and her stomach. She needs to know if this is real and if so, can it make her happy. But first, she needs one last thing; the opinion of her best friend and closest confidant. She needs to talk to Mike.

With new determination, Santana straightens from her position. She throws a look of resolution to Kurt, who provides a look of confusion in return.

"I'd say thank you Kurt, but you know it's not really my style." The Latina says as she takes off her lanyard and places it in Kurt's unsuspecting hand. His look of confusion becomes even more pronounced.

"Where are you going?" He finally manages to ask as Santana reaches the garage door and is about ready to exit the building. She looks over her shoulder at him.

"I think I'm going to take your advice. Do me a favor and let Queen Quinn know that she can do the laundry by her damn self and if she has a problem with that, apparently she knows where I live so she can come get some." The girl says with a defiant nod of her head and a satisfied smirk. Kurt's mouth has now dropped in disbelief. He has once again been rendered speechless. Santana opens the door and is about to take a step out when she thinks different of it and turns around to walk back towards the still gapping porcelain-skinned boy.

"By the way, and if you tell anyone this I swear I'll deny it, but I'm sorry I slushied you back in freshman year, and I'm sorry I refer to you as Fairy Emperor or whatever all the time." Santana whispers almost as if the words she is speaking are secret, which in part they are. Kurt's eyes are still wide.

"Also don't get used to this nice treatment, I just happen to be in a decent mood right now." The girl then says and pats Kurt on the shoulder before returning to the door to exit. Before she leaves, the boy finally gets the sense to say something.

"Santana," he calls and it immediately halts the girl. She looks over her shoulder again at him, her left eyebrow quirked in question.

"I forgive you," Kurt speaks and Santana is momentarily stunned by his quick apology, she did not expect that. The soft smile on Kurt's face turns firm, however, and he walks with determination up to Santana, taking a pen and piece of paper out of his trench coat pocket. The next words that come out of his mouth are strong and compelling.

"Don't hurt Brittany, or you'll have more than me to apologize to. And here, take this, if you need it then awesome, if you don't well, no hard feelings." He says handing her a piece of paper. Santana takes it, taking a cursory glance of it before she slips it in her own pocket and nods.

"I don't think I could ever intentionally hurt Britt. She's far too special." She says and then with a smirk adds, "Oh and by the way, Fairy Emperor does pretty much suit you so, yeah." Before she finally turns and exits the garage taking quick strides to her car. Once safely in her red beauty, she whips out her phone and calls the only other person in this world whom she knows she can talk to.

Mike answers on the second ring and after a brief conversation, Santana is on her way to meeting up with him.

Here's to hoping following her heart will lead her in the right direction.

* * *

**Now that wasn't so bad right? **

**This was a little bit of a filler chapter, but it got some things into the air.**

**Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it enough to see what happens next!**

******Everyone's feedback on the last chapter was amazing! I love you all! Don't feel bad about continuing to let me know how you think things are going, reviews make me smile :)**

**Until next time!**

**- A**


	6. Day 7

**Hello there my lovely readers! You all are still keeping it awesome and I love you all so much for that. **

******Thank you thank you thank you, again and again. You are all totes the coolest ever! (trust me, I don't lie)**

**Bring forth the chapter...**

* * *

**JUNE**

_**Day 7 **_

Santana hates this. She hates uncertainties and waiting. She's never been a very patient person, and the fact that she's had to wait another two full days to do the one thing she really wants to do is truly killing her.

It's Friday again. It's been one week, a whole flipping seven days, since she not only saw Brittany but since she left things so unsatisfactory between them. On the plus side, it's been two days since Santana had her revelation and decided she wants to talk to Brittany and come clean to her about everything. So that's cool right?

Except here Santana is completely freaking out about it.

Not so much the talking to Brittany, except yeah pretty much it's that too. Santana is worried, fretting and obsessing about the little incident that happened last Friday night. You know, the one called the 'kiss', if you can even call it that. Really it was just a brush of the lips. She's worried about it because the more she thinks about it the more it means to her, and the more she wants it to have meant something more to Brittany too.

At the same time, she's trying to down play the 'kiss' as much as possible in an effort to be cool.

No matter how much Santana tries to play it down though, she still can't fight admitting that the barely brush of lips she shared with Brittany was the best and most wonderful feeling she has ever experienced. Now the only thing she really wants to do, no _needs_ to do, is just talk to Brittany about it all.

Santana's talked to Kurt, she's talked to Mike, hell she's pretty sure that both dwarf Berry and Queen Quinn are at the very least partially aware of the situation. And that's again what she hates, everyone else but Brittany knowing. Because yeah sure, she's willing to go out on a ledge and tell Brittany her thoughts about things, to tell the girl she can't get her off her mind.

How Brittany's eyes and smile constantly present themselves in her daydreams. Or about how when Santana's sitting at home alone she's wondering what Brittany's doing and if she's thinking about her too. She wants to know about Brittany's past, and her plans for the future. She wants to know her hopes and dreams and desires.

Santana thinks she's ready to know all that. She's ready to venture into that unknown. That's all fine and dandy, it's surely a positive in Santana's mind. Which brings us to the other side of it all.

Because on the negative side, she has no idea how Brittany is going to react, to any of it. She's not sure if Brittany's mad at her for storming off (highly probably) and if she's going to give her the silent treatment all day, or for the foreseeable future, or if Brittany's sad and won't want to not only _not_ talk to Santana but possibly want nothing to do with her, at all.

Then there's a third option, in which Brittany totally disregards everything that happened and acts like there's nothing even there to talk about.

Out of all the options, that's the one that mostly scares the shit out of Santana. She doesn't want Brittany pretending any of this isn't real. Because to Santana it is one thousand percent real.

Which brings her to now. Santana is parked in the L.I.F.A.A gravel lot, at least partially relieved to see Brittany's old, like 1980's old, and beat up white Jeep Cherokee, she knows the blonde splits sharing with her mom, parked towards the front of the lot. So she knows for a fact that Brittany's here and she has been for a while.

Maybe that'll mean the blonde has had the time to think about things and everything will be okay. Maybe she came in and sat with Lucky and talked everything out with the sweet girl. Santana pauses her thoughts when realization hits her because she remembers that Lucky is not the only one who the blonde could discuss her thoughts with. There are at least three other people who are partially aware of the situation, and two of them already seem to have a premature literal, like for real, death wish for the Latina.

_When did life get so damn difficult? _

Santana flits her eyes one last time from Brittany's Jeep to the volunteer's entrance into the complex. She had better just get this over with now. For better or for worse, she owes at least an explanation and an apology to Brittany, even if the blonde decides she wants nothing more to do with Santana.

_Here goes nothing_. Santana thinks as she exits her car and makes her way towards the building, a nervous wreck the whole time.

* * *

Once inside the building, Santana begins to panic a little bit more knowing she's that much closer to confrontation. She's on the brink of hyperventilating when she finds Brittany placing a new water dish in one of the dog suite's that houses a tiger stripped Boxer that the blonde begged to call 'Tigger'. Funny enough, it suits the dog.

_There she is. Okay, words you need words. _

"Hey Britt." Santana breaths out without even realizing the words were on the tip of her tongue. She's trying really hard not to get distracted by the short jean shorts and loose tank top the blonde is wearing. It's difficult, supremely, but Santana powers on.

Brittany noticeably tenses at Santana's greeting, obviously not expecting the Latina. Truthfully, the taller girl had thought that after Santana bailed on her at Breadstix, the other girl would never ever ever show back up at the complex. But, not only is Santana here but she appears to be wanting to talk to her.

Brittany straightens up from her position and masks the smile that appeared on her face at the sound of the Latina's voice. She can't help that the girl produces such a reaction in her, but that doesn't mean she's not still mad at her and exceptionally hurt by the way the brunette left things between them, and just left in general.

Steeling her composure and the look on her face, Brittany turns to see Santana standing unsure in the doorway, chewing on the inside of her her lip. She's nervous and unsure and looks pretty guilty and ashamed.

_Good, she should feel guilty._ Brittany thinks as she folds her arms across her chest and chants to herself not to just run and hug the girl. She can't explain how she feels so angry at her but at the same time wants nothing more than to wrap her up in her arms and have that closeness they shared, albeit briefly, again.

"Santana." Brittany greets back, trying to remain firm but not being too rude. She is still so enamored by the Latina, it's hard not to admire her and want to get to know the mysteriously sexy and deep down inside sweet, caring girl.

Santana outwardly releases a sad sigh. Major uphill battle from here. She opens her mouth to start to say something but not a word comes out. Instead she stands there gapping her mouth like a fish out of water.

"Do you need to tell me something Santana? Maybe apologize?" Brittany questions and the other girl drops her head but nods in the positive at her question.

"Maybe you want to say how sorry you are for leaving me alone on the dance floor on Friday after I thought we were having such a great time and we were finally becoming friends. Maybe a little something more. Did you want to say something about that?" Brittany then inquires, she pats Tigger on the head, who is sitting calmly next to the blonde watching the situation unfold with unbridled doggie attention, before she crosses her arms over her chest and steps towards the Latina.

Santana has not uttered a word, but everything Brittany said is exactly what she wants to apologize for, that and so much more. But how does she find the words to tell her how truly sorry she is? It was foolish, and she knows it. There aren't really enough words in the English language to explain for her, at least none that _she_ knows.

"You better say something or else I'm walking away and you won't get the chance to." Brittany then says desperately trying to get Santana to say something, say anything that will make this pain and drama go away. Santana remains speechless.

Brittany huffs and starts to brush past the Latina but is abruptly halted when fingers form a gentle but firm grasp on her wrist and with a tug she is spun back around and facing a now very determined looking Latina.

"Nothing I say to you will be enough." Santana admits, her eyes boring into Brittany's and begging her to understand. Sure, she could apologize but then that would just be some more words that she feels the blonde won't be particularly candid on hearing. She could also just let Brittany walk away, but that's something she really doesn't want to happen.

"Why don't you just try Santana, that's all I'm asking." Brittany replies to the Latina, her own eyes now pleading for the other girl to open up to her. She would be most happy if Santana was willing to do that for her.

Santana inhales deeply, the grip she has on Brittany's wrist does not alter. She begins to slowly nod her head, she knows that what the blonde is asking is not a lot. It's completely doable.

"I _am _sorry," Santana begins, emphasizing the word but quickly continuing, "I can't even begin to tell you how much." She then says and her gaze drops from blue eyes, not having the courage to watch for any emotions that may flicker across them.

Brittany is silent for a long moment and the Latina is almost worried that she was right, and that this is it. Then, the blonde exhales a long sigh.

"Why are you sorry? And for what exactly?" She ponders. Santana should have known this wouldn't be easy. Of course, she also knows that Brittany is in the right, considering that Santana was the one who technically wronged her.

"I'm sorry that I left you in the middle of the dance floor after having such an amazing night with you. You're such a wonderful, incredible, fascinating person that sometimes I'm scared I may not be good enough to be around you. I am, after all, kind of known as a huge bitch and people for the most part generally don't like me. It's not that I wanted to leave, it's just I didn't know how to stay." Santana attempts to explain. She's flailing and it's obvious, but she struggles through.

"But I came here to tell you that I was wrong. I should have stayed and I realize that now. I know that I'm a little late and excuses are a cop out but you weren't here on Tuesday and I had no way of reaching you. I'm just, Brittany, I'm sorry I really am. I don't really know what else to say." The Latina then discloses, her entire posture deflating. She knew she was foolish before, but saying the words out loud, and almost vicariously reliving Friday night through them, she asserts that she is so much more foolish than she ever thought.

Brittany stares at Santana for a few seconds. Not upset or angry, just considering. As if she too is reliving the night and attempting to figure out just how much she wants to accept as true and real. The thing with Santana is most difficult for sure, but at the same time nothing has ever felt more right or worth it.

"I'll admit, I'm upset with you and everything you did, but you're still super fine." Brittany finally speaks, deciding to ease some of the Latina's worries by providing a little lightness to the serious conversation. In no way is she ready to forget about what happened, but it's true that Brittany is as mesmerized by Santana as the Latina is with her, and that in itself makes things a little brighter and lighter and more fun to look forward to.

Brittany steps closer to Santana, effectively causing the other girl to loosen and finally release the grip that she held on her wrist. The blonde searches Santana's face for a second, observing how brown eyes flicker here and there unsure, but a glint of hope shines through the undercoat of confusion.

Brittany makes eye contact with the Latina, intent on her fully grasping the next words she is about to speak.

"Here's the thing Santana. I get that this is new, and confusing and what not but you don't have to do anything you don't want. If you don't want to slow dance with me then don't. If you don't want to kiss me then don't. I can't make you feel any different than you already feel, all I can offer is my support. Which I do, I want to be here for you as a friend, or anything else you need. Just don't lie to me and don't drag me through an emotional pit of tasteless drama." The blonde says as firm as she can. She knows that she's not often one to be taken seriously, but judging from the way Santana fully concentrates and listens to each word spoken, Brittany knows her speech is getting through.

Santana nods ashamedly and her chin tucks down to her chest. She tugs her bottom lip between her teeth, gnawing on it softly as she considers her words to reply.

"You're right it is confusing and new, in every way, but Brittany I want to try this with you, see what could happen or whatever, more than I've ever wanted to try anything else before in my life. I hate that my insecurities keep tugging at your own emotions, there's just a lot of things in my past that make me not trust people and things, but mostly, I'm unsure of myself." The Latina says and takes a deep breath glancing back up into Brittany's eyes to convey the purest honesty of her words.

"The truth is I do want to do those things, I'm just scared. Brittany I have feelings for you, like butterflies in the stomach, heart fluttering at the mere thought of you feelings. I still don't know what that means. I don't usually do feelings well so I'm not comfortable labeling it. All I know is that I really like you, and I'd like it if maybe you didn't so much have a problem with that." Santana finally just admits, not breaking eye contact with the blonde. She feels like Jack barely hanging off a chunk of wood, telling Rose to promise him to never give up, never let go. It's a big freaking emotional step that's got her practically hyperventilating on the inside and she has no idea how she managed to actually say the words.

Brittany blinks a few times at Santana's words before a smile breaks out across her face.

"Yeah?" She asks very shyly and completely unsure of herself. Santana smiles back, relieved for the time being, and reaches out her hand to tentatively brush her fingertips against the back of Brittany's right hand.

She nods, smile still intact, her heart floating at the confession.

"Yeah Britt. Very much." She says and then swallows getting ready to ask the next part. Santana glances up at the blonde briefly before her eyes dart randomly around the hallway area, thankful it's lacking other volunteer's at the moment.

"So…do you…do you forgive me Brittany?" Santana finally asks in a whisper.

The blonde's eyes soften and she twists her hand around so her fingers can grip those of the Latina's that were running across her hand. She gives the tan hand a light squeeze.

"San, I told you that I want to be here for you in any way I can so what kind of a person would I be if I didn't forgive you?" Brittany says with a sincere smile. The breath Santana was holding releases in a long exhale, her body now feeling much more at ease. She bobs her head a couple of times.

"Okay. So what does that mean, between us and everything?" She inquires, her eyes refusing to make contact with Brittany's, not entirely sure if she would be able to handle the intensity of such a glance. She feels Brittany swing their hands between them.

"How about this, we keep being friends and see what happens?" Brittany suggests and Santana braves a glance up to see a smile spread across the blonde's face. It eases her worries, she's more than okay with that.

"Yeah? I'm more than happy to do that. Honestly, I'm just glad you don't hate me." Santana admits with a shrug of her shoulder, desperately feeling small and vulnerable having completely dropped all of her walls in this instant with her blonde friend.

"Well just because I might still be a little mad at you doesn't mean what I said earlier doesn't still apply. You're hot, so it's hard to stay very angry at you." She says with a little wink before she bounces a step towards a gapping Santana and places a quick kiss on her flushed cheek before proceeding to dance past the girl and into the kitchen.

Santana stands rooted in her place, in utter disbelief, for what seems like hours. She's confused because she's not sure if her confession really gained anything from Brittany. Sure, the blonde now knows how she feels, but Santana also remembers distinctly that Brittany never said any of the same sentiments back to her.

Does that mean she doesn't feel the same? Or is it something else entirely? Except that the blonde called her 'hot' and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Normal friend friends don't usually do that right? Well none of the friends Santana's ever had have done that.

Geez, she thought this whole telling Brittany thing would actually make things easier. She finds that besides the relief of having told the girl her true feelings, Santana still feels as though she's in the same boat as before the whole conversation occurred. At least with concern to Brittany's position.

"Come on San! These floors won't sweep and mop themselves. Though, wouldn't that be cool if they did!" Brittany's voice calls from the kitchen and Santana snaps back into reality. She's still a little unsure of things, but at least Brittany knows now and the Latina seems to be back in her good graces.

That's got to be enough for now.

With new found hope, Santana strides into the kitchen. Instantly, she is poked in the shoulder with a pointy object. Quickly she realizes that Brittany has acquired a broom handle and is sweeping it in front of herself, and using it to poke at Santana, like a fencing sword.

"No you didn't!" Santana shouts, immediately appalled that Brittany would try such a thing, while simultaneously thinking that she had better grab her own broom handle to defend herself.

And defend she does.

"You fight gallantly fair lady but I do assess this duel will see me in favor!" Brittany shouts as their pseudo fencing moves back them both into the hallway, the blonde being the one to successfully establish the Latina's retreat.

Santana is not about to back down, however, and she sure as hell is not about to lose. She valiantly swings her broomstick at the blonde in mock feint and though Brittany parries the attack well, Santana still manages to drive the blonde back a little.

Brittany, however, has no intention of playing fair.

"Look out!" She shouts looking over Santana's shoulder and pointing for added effect. Santana takes the bait and glances over her should and looks behind her. When she finds nothing she is about to turn back to the blonde and scold her, but before she's fully turned around, there's a loud _wicking _sound, like the sound a snapped wet towel makes, and a sharp pinch on her ass.

Santana squeaks out in surprise and rounds to face Brittany who is now brandishing a slightly damp dish towel, one that she is quickly twirling around with a flick of her wrist and grabbing the end of as if to 'whip' Santana with it again.

"Brittany Pierce!" Santana admonishes, oddly a little excited about the fact that Brittany is doing something so flirtatious, but at the same time thoroughly embarrassed at having it happen to her.

Brittany just chuckles and wiggles her eyebrows, as if to say 'Whatcha going to do about it?' Santana fits her hands on her hips and glares, before huffing in protest and looking around her current spot of standing to find anything she can use as a defense or for retaliation.

She succeeds in securing a weapon when she gathers the spray hose that is used to clean out the dog suites. She quickly aims the spout at Brittany. The blonde's eyes immediately go wide in terror, as if she's looking down the barrel of a gun.

"You wouldn't." Brittany breaths out, frightened that her words will have no effect on Santana and the girl will spray her anyway.

The Latina for her part smirks devilishly. There are many many reasons she can think of for going through with spraying the blonde. The top three concern seeing the blonde's clothes stick entrancing to her body if they get wet, hearing the adorable shriek squeak Brittany will no doubt release if sprayed, and the impending heart fluttering 'glare' that she will fix on Santana to try to impart upon her how very, very upset she is. (Santana particularly wants to see that look because she knows the blonde has a hard time actually being mad, and the face she makes when she's trying to be is ridiculously cute.)

Santana applies the tiniest of pressure to the water spouts trigger. A small flow of water shots out of the end and connects with Brittany's right arm. The blonde shriek/squeaks and Santana giggles at the reaction.

That is until Brittany fixes a whole different look upon her and suddenly leaps towards Santana before the other girl can even think of responding. In an instant, Brittany has a hold of the spout and is facing it away from herself, progressively turning it back on the Latina.

"Brittany! No! I'm sorry!" Santana pleads for salvation as her own strength is not enough to match the blondes and the spout, which is spraying out water in little increments, is slowly turning on her.

The shorter girl feels the water trickle down her forearm and the side of her shirt suddenly begins to get damp at the exact moment a booming voice echoes through the hallway.

"What in the hell is going on here!" The voice calls from the other end of the hall and both Santana and Brittany halt their actions to turn and face the person whom the voice belongs to. Santana's heart sinks to her gut when she sees Shelby standing at the end of the hall, her hands on her hips and an exceptionally pissed off look on her face.

The Latina glances to Brittany for support. At any other time, their position would be comical. Brittany is twisted around Santana from behind her, her grip on the hose firm as Santana remains hunched over just enough to keep her grip upon the hose and prevent it from being fully ripped from her hands. Water is still trickling slowly from the spout and is quickly dampening both girls arms and dripping onto their shoes.

They share identical looks of surprise at being caught, and guilt for having been so childish.

"Ummm, Santana needed help with the hose?" Brittany finally says something in reply to her supervisor. Unfortunately, the fact that it came out more like a question does not help the situation at all.

"Is that so? And you couldn't think of a better way to assist Ms. Lopez? Perhaps one that didn't create such a mess?" Shelby inquires, not backing down from her authoritative pose. Brittany gulps down the nervousness in her throat as her eyes dart to Satnana.

"The spout came loose and Brittany tried to help me get it back on." The Latina lies and glances back at the blonde with a look of unsuredness. Brittany shrugs slightly, she guesses that's as good an excuse as any.

Shelby is, however, still not buying it.

"I'd expect nothing less from you Ms. Lopez, seeing as how you always seem to cause some kind of disorder around here, but I had hoped that your influence would not rub off on Brittany." Shelby starts to say and both girls glance back at her.

"Brittany you are a senior volunteer, you know more about the rules and safety around here and should be setting a better example." Shelby then directs to the blonde. At the both girls straighten up and Santana releases the hose into Brittany's care, prepared to retaliate to the imposing older brunette. Before she can though, Brittany reaches out and places her hand softly on her forearm.

Santana turns and makes eye contact with the blonde's soft blue eyes and all her anger dissipates. She nods to Brittany in understanding and keeps her mouth shut.

"You're right Shelby. We're sorry. It won't happen again." Brittany speaks up for both of them, having the courtosey to look regretful and apologetic. Shelby stares at the two girls for a second before deciding their fate.

"I think it will do you both some good to spend the last hour in the laundry area. And don't let this happen again." The woman says and without waiting for a reply, she turns on her heel and walks back to the office she had previously emerged from.

Brittany turns to Santana with a goofy grin on her face.

"At least we don't have to go pick up dog poop." She says as if it's the most exciting thing in the world.

Santana groans and rubs her temples. Another day relegated to dirty nasty laundry. Cue the dramatic voice over about 'life choices'.

_Greaaaaat_, Santana thinks to herself. _Well at least this time Brittany will be there to keep her company._

* * *

The girls have been quietly folding through the huge stack of miscellaneous towels, blankets and washcloths for the last ten minutes or so. Okay, not completely silent-there have been numerous out bursts of giggles when either the blonde looks over and makes a funny face or the brunette imitates Shelby's rage, quite accurately she might say.

There's a small stereo in the corner that is playing all of the newest songs and music. Santana finds herself humming along to the songs occasionally and smiling when she gets to watch Brittany shake her ass to them every now and then.

Wait, where's Brittany? Santana could have sworn that the blonde was just showing off her take on the Dougie, which not so surprisingly most definitely caught the Latina's attention, but the brunette had to turn around for a moment and pull out another laundry load from the industrial dryer.

Turning back around, however, Santana now sees that Brittany is nowhere to be found. She takes a cursory glance around the laundry area and finds nothing.

"San!" Brittany's voice suddenly shouts from her left and she turns to see the blonde girl jump out from behind the doggie toy bin and launch something at her. Something that looks freakishly like a giant spi….OH MY GOD IT'S A GIANT SPIDER!

"Ahhh!" Santana squeals out as the fuzzy, and completely plush, spider comes flying at her. She bats her hands in front of her body, as if the effort will magically cause the toy to stop advancing towards her in its projection through the air. But what goes up must come down.

Unfortunately, the down portion, and subsequent landing, is the top of Santana's head. The plush spider is only there for a moment but it's enough for the Latina to hop around like a scared little girl until the toy falls from her head and she leaps away from it.

Meanwhile, the entire spectacle is being watched, and admired, by Brittany. Who, it should also be mentioned, is also laughing her ass off. The blonde's giggles are so intense that they momentarily distract Santana from the horrifying situation she just went through and cause her to smile in admiration at the beautiful noise.

Soon enough though, she remembers that Brittany is the one responsible for causing the ordeal and so Santana immediately bites back her smile and crosses her arms over her chest, huffing out in exasperation and fixing a glare on the blonde.

Brittany is clutching her stomach as the laughter continues to course through her body. It's been a while since she laughed this hard, and sure it was kind of at Santana's expense, but at least it wasn't a real spider. Besides, Brittany fully intends to make it up to the girl.

Santana, still furious at Brittany's actions, turns her attention away from the blonde and continues on her previous tasks. She thinks that if she ignores the girl long enough then she will stop goofing around and help her with the laundry. Maybe then they can actually get out of the complex and do something more fun. It is Friday after all.

It's not but a few minutes later that Santana realizes, again, that the laughter has disappeared and that Brittany is not anywhere in sight. The Latina groans, she doesn't know how the girl does it but she can only imagine what she's cooked up for her next.

"Psst, San!" She suddenly hears Brittany stage whisper from somewhere on the other side of the laundry shelving. Santana can't see her but she has her suspicions that the blonde is prepped and ready to throw something at her again.

She is not falling for _that_ again. Nope, not gonna happen.

"Britt, you can stop hiding. I'm not coming over there." Santana calls back, standing firm and not even bothering to glance in the direction of the blonde's voice.

A few more seconds go by.

"Saaaaan, pleeeease. I just wanna show you something really cool." Brittany calls again and Santana can just hear the pout in her voice. Her heart simultaneously flutters and clenches when she imagines that look on the blonde's face.

Dammit, Brittany's not even looking at her and the pout still has an effect.

"Please Sanny." Brittany then begs and Santana falters slightly. She hates what Brittany can already do to her, she hates it but she doesn't really hate it at all.

"I promise I won't throw anything at you." The blonde then assures the Latina, this time super extra sweet. Like a chocolate chip mint ice cream cone she can imagine Brittany licking as she strolls somewhere along the shore's of Lake Lima in the hot summer sun. Now that brings about a whole different kind of thought, and image, for the Latina.

She snaps back into reality. The blonde is so sweet though, in fact, Santana swears that if she had x-ray vision she would be able to see the girl batting her eyes with the words that ooze sweetness. Of course, if she had x-ray vision, she could imagine some other things she could do with such an ability.

Nonetheless, the blonde's non-seeable pout and eye batting get to the Latina. Santana caves. With a faux groan of annoyance and a huff, she tosses the towel she was folding and breaths out a reply.

"Fine." To which she swears she hears Brittany say something along the lines of 'Knew it' in response.

Santana makes it a point to slouch her way around the corner of the shelving to where the blonde's voice was radiating from, intent on ensuring that Brittany knows how not okay she will be if the other girl so much as thinks of throwing something at her.

She's being selfish, she knows. In all honesty, she should be doing everything she can to get back on Brittany's good side. Though she suspects she's lived through enough punishment and personal embarrassment for the day that should at least make up for some of her wrongs.

When Santana arrives at the edge of the shelving she peeks around it. She shouldn't be surprised, but she is when she doesn't see the blonde, anywhere. Instead, all that's in front of her are the stacks of dog food and the dog pillow bed area where an insane number of beds (from huge to mini) are stacked and piled on top of each other.

"Britt?" Santana calls out curiously as she glances around. She can't imagine where the girl has disappeared to as she doesn't see movement anywhere and she doesn't hear any sounds.

"Seriously Brittany, I'm not a fan of the slasher horror twilight zone shit. Where are you?" The Latina then calls out getting more and more nervous about what's going on.

It's not like Brittany could have legitimately disappeared right? The brunette takes a tentative step to glance behind the stacked dog food, thinking perhaps the blonde is hiding somewhere behind it.

She's just barely leaning over the top stack of food, her heart beating furiously in anticipation of what she might find, when Brittany appears from under a pile of the beds wearing a floppy, and furry, bear hunting hat and exclaiming,

"RAWR!"

Santana dies. Heart attack. She stumbles back a step and trips over a mini pillow bed and releases a loud "Omph!" in the process of falling flat on her back on top of one of the huge pillow beds.

Brittany, again, cannot contain her laughter.

She's still clutching her stomach, where her abs are contracting rapidly from the expulsion of so much laughter, when she realizes the Latina has yet to move from her position sprawled out on the pillow bed.

Brittany's laughter dies down, things suddenly becoming a little more serious. She springs from her bent over at the waist position to check on the girl.

"San?" Brittany asks cautiously, kneeling next to the Latina and glancing over her for any signs of obvious injury. She'd feel pretty bad if the girl hurt herself. Santana is just laying there, one arm covering her face, the other resting immobile next to her body. But if Brittany looks close enough, she can make out the tiniest of smiles forming on the other girl's face, and she can see the slow and steady rise and fall of her chest.

Brittany reaches out a hand and gently shakes the girl by her shoulder.

"San, I'm going to be really upset if you died because then I can't show you my hat. And it's really awesome." The blonde speaks softly to the Latina and catches the smallest of twitches from her plump lips in reaction to her words. Otherwise, Santana remains immobile.

"Okay, well I guess I'll go get Shelby to help carry you outta here. We'll probably have to bury you out back by the shed. No one every really looks there." Brittany then starts to say and she rises to stand on her feet, hands fitted on her hips as she glances back down at the immobile girl for any other sign of reaction.

"Then we'll have to come up with some elaborate story to tell your parents. Maybe we can say you were abducted by aliens! That happened to me once you kn-" The blonde's last words are abruptly cut off as a small hand wraps around her calf and tugs her backwards. She looses her footing and balance and falls, though rather gracefully, down onto the pillow bed that Santana is still occupying.

Brittany makes eye contact with mischief sparkling chocolate brown eyes. They're both dark with mirth but also still light with giddyness and joy.

"Well that was rude." Is all Brittany says to the Latina whose jaw drops at the words as she scoffs in response. The blonde takes a moment to adjust her hat, which had fallen down to cover her eyes upon her landing. She's just finished adjusting it and doesn't have time to react to the mini pillow bed that comes flying towards her face.

Santana smirks at the satisfying 'whack' that reverberates from the soft but effective blow.

"That was for scaring me half to death, twice!" Santana informs her blonde companion who sits there dazed and confused by the most recent occurrence. In retaliation, she does the only thing available and expected of her to do. She grabs the nearest mini pillow bed and whacks the Latina right back in the face.

The other girl's face morphs into a look of utter stunnedness. She cannot believe the nerve…

Whack!

Brittany hits her again.

"Nailed it!"

Oh, it is on. Santana jumps up from her spot and rapid fires off a few swings of her pillow bed, hitting the blonde in the side and on the ass. Brittany, naturally, swings back.

Both girls are squealing and shrieking as their dog pillow bed fight ensues.

Finally, Santana falls back on the giant bed in exhaustion. A dog bed pillow fight sure can take a lot out of you. Brittany stands above her, mini pillow bed brandished and raised above her head in the offensive striking position.

"Do you surrender?" The blonde asks and Santana bites her lip. Brittany is absolutely the most adorable girl she's ever been around. She's carefree and fun, but still marvelously interesting. Santana take a moment to again admire the blonde's attire. She looks even sexier with a chest that pants in excursion and muscles that tense and flex up and down her arms and legs as she maintains her offensive attack stature.

Santana eyes turn soft and adoring as she admires all that is Brittany. She slowly shakes her head 'no' to the girl in response to her question. She is not about to give up and lose to the blonde that easily, despite the fact she is surrendering in every other way.

"No? Well prepare to be demoli-" Brittany starts to declare but is cut short again by the Latina tugging on her legs and dropping her to the pillow bed, this time significantly closer to the other girl. The blonde turns on her side and is met with the deeply gazing brown of the Latina's. She instantly drops her 'weapon' and swallows thickly as a buzz travels through her body.

Santana finds it hard to breath as the blonde lies not but a few inches away from her. She's so close she could lean in just a hint and their noses would touch. Her eyes travel over the beautiful contours of Brittany's face, taking in and appreciating every gorgeous detail.

The freckles that spot in random all over her nose and just under her eyes. The faint scar that extends a half-inch from the left side of Brittany's hairline towards her eye. The soft glow of her sun-kissed skin. The twitch of her pink lips as her mouth twists into a smile, one side slightly higher than the other. The uniqueness of her eyes, which look as though tiny white or silver fish are swimming around in a magnificent blue ocean. So true, so pure, so compelling. Santana has never gazed upon such miraculousness before.

Her pulse picks up and her eyes focus in on the Brittany's lips, they shine with recently applied Flirt! lipgloss and Santana finds she very much wants to taste them. Her eyes flit back up to Brittany's and her breath hitches.

The blonde's eyes are two shades darker than normal and heavily hooded. Santana can hear Brittany take shallow breaths in and out and as she gathers enough courage to scoot closer and lean over the blonde, who drops back so her back and head are against the pillow, she can see the area beneath Brittany's thin tank top, on the left side of her chest, where her heart beats rapidly against the skin there.

Santana's throat is dry, she pokes her tongue out to wet her lips and she hears Brittany whimper softly. Their eyes are darting all over each other's faces. Brittany reaches one of her hands up to Santana's face and softly brushes a fallen lock of hair back behind her ear, keeping her palm cupped softly to the Latina's cheek.

Santana takes another glance at the blonde's lips then looks back into her eyes. She takes a breath to ask the question that's right on the tip of her tongue but Brittany beats her to it.

"Kiss me." The taller girl breathes out.

Her heart is racing at the forwardness of such a request, as she rests below the Latina, completely at her mercy. Brittany honestly doesn't know if she can handle the Latina's lips again, she's barely handling the atmosphere she finds herself in now, but she knows she does _not_ want to pass up this opportunity. Especially if Santana complies with her request.

The Latina does and the blonde's heart nearly explodes.

At first the touch of Santana's lips against hers is cautious and unsure, but the breath Brittany exhales through her slightly parted lips and the smile she can't stop from forming urge the Latina on. The blonde is surprised she even remembers how to breathe, the sensation of the Latina's lips against her own being all she can concentrate on.

Santana presses in harder and Brittany easily reciprocates.

Another whimper escapes Brittany's lips, though muffled by the kiss, when Santana tilts further into the girl and sucks her bottom lip between both of her own. A landmine explosion is going off behind both of the girl's eyelids and they breath through their noses as to not break such magnificence.

Brittany gathers enough courage to slide her tongue softly along Santana's lower lip. The Latina instantly reacts by parting her lips just enough for the blonde's soft wet tongue to trail a path over her teeth and connect with her own tongue. The kiss is warm and comforting, the blonde's fingers tangle in the dark locks of hair belonging to the girl above her, tugging her in closer.

The kiss lasts for long, slow seconds and Santana is the first to pull back, her lips detaching form Brittany's with a soft smack, her lungs eager for air and her brain in need of oxygen. Her thoughts are swimming around like crazy, she can hardly focus on anything else but the tingling sensation that lingers on her lips, lips which are still a breath away from the blonde's.

Santana exhales a shaky breath and tilts her forehead down to press it softly against Brittany's. The taller girl continues to stroke her fingers through dark brown locks, enjoying the silence that remains between them. Santana's eyes are closed but her breath and pulse still occur in rapid succession. When she finally gathers the nerves to reopen them, they immediately lock with the now soft blue of Brittany's.

"Hi." The blonde says quietly, as to not disturb the mood, a soft smile spreading across her lips. Santana smiles back in candor and releases another shaky breath.

"Hey there...pretty lady." She husks back shyly, the dryness in her throat creating a heavy rasp. She's never felt so wonderful, so free and so damn out of breath just from a kiss before. The feeling is incredible.

"I really like your lips, I wouldn't have expected them to be softer than they look but they truly are even more wonderful in personal contact. Like soft little beds of clouds. Pillow clouds." Brittany muses as her eyes dart from the Latina's down to her swollen from recent use lips.

Santana airs out a giggle that causes the blonde's heart to flutter.

"Thanks," She says bashfully and then boldly dips her head back down to place a soft, chaste kiss on the blonde's still slightly puckered lips, "I like yours too, they taste like mint with a hint of…bubblegum?" The Latina says and her forehead scrunches in deep thought as she tries to place the exact flavor that still filters through her taste buds.

Brittany's smile stretches across her face and she nods to Santana's words, confirming the girl's assessment of her favorite lipgloss.

"Yeah, it's my favorite kind. It tastes even better on your lips though." Brittany admits bashfully and Santana's smile is so big her dimples pop. She would have never imagined that she would ever be so comfortable, practically laying on top of Brittany, and talking about such minor things.

It makes her whole body buzz with excitement and she's really glad she decided to talk to Brittany.

"Hey San," Brittany calls the Latina back from her inner musings. Brown eyes gaze back into blue.

"Yeah Britt?" Santana inquires softly, still admiring the beauty in front of her, and not afraid of admitting that in her head.

Brittany looks unsure for a second, her eyes dropping contact with the other girl's and she worries her lip between her teeth for a moment. Santana waits patiently, surprising herself, but still too comfortable propped over the blonde to even think about moving.

"I just wanted to say that…well…what Shelby said earlier, about you being a bad influence, I don't think that's true at all." The blonde starts to say, her brow furrows as she concentrates really hard on the thoughts in her head that she wants to turn into words. She looks back up from where her eyes had been focused on the ledge of Santana's jaw and locks onto deep brown eyes.

"I think you're the best kind of influence." Brittany then admits her smile going mega-watt. She assumes, or she hopes at the very least, that Santana will melt at her words and more kissing can commence. She is not prepared, however, when the Latina's face suddenly turns fearful and the other girl sits up from her position of having been hovering over her.

Santana can't help her initial reaction to Brittany's words. She knows they are probably the sweetest ones that anyone has ever bestowed on her before, and coming from Brittany makes them mean that much more to her, but she can't help but associate them with a different situation from her past. One that instantly brings back heartache and sad memories and elicits her fearful response.

Brittany notices the immediate change in behavior that Santana displays and she sits up quickly to try to rectify the situation.

"Did I say something wrong? I'm sorry, I didn't know." Brittany apologies, though for what she doesn't know. Santana is still staring at her wide-eyed and fearful, she still hasn't uttered a word.

Finally, the brunette shakes her head at Brittany.

"No, it's…it's not you Britt. I just…I have to go." Santana says and Brittany's eyes about pop out of their sockets. She has to go? Right now? What about everything else that just happened? What about the kiss?

"What about the kiss?" The words tumble from Brittany's lips before she even realizes they had formed in her mouth. She had wanted to approach that some other way, but oops guess it's out there now. Santana glances her way, she at least looks partly apologetic.

"I wasn't lying about the kiss Britt, I just need to go and figure some stuff out. I can't be here right now. I can't do _this_ right _now_." Santana says, the word vomit not stopping. She hates that she can't just tell Brittany the real reason, but she did warn the girl she had some past insecurities. Guess they creeped up on her faster than she thought they would.

Brittany simply stares at the Latina in bafflement as she rises from her position and starts to walk away. When she gets to the garage door exit, Santana turns back around to look at the blonde.

"Santana you can't keep walking away from me." Brittany tells her sternly, not knowing how else to get through to the girl. Things were going so well and now this? And she doesn't even know what _this_ is, or what she did.

Santana bows her head in shame and regret.

"I know Britt. But sometimes walking away is all I know how to do." The Latina says, the tone of her voice conveying the hurt of not only having to walk away but also to actually have to say those words to such a wonderful, amazing person.

And then Santana does just that; she walks away.

* * *

**Gosh Santana, what's your problem! I'd give her a love tap (I could never punch Naya) if I wasn't the one writing her actions. (It will get better though, I promise.)**

**Thanks again everyone, I really do love and appreciate you!**

**See ya soon!**

**-A **


	7. Night 2

_**Gonna be short: I know Santana was dumb, she's learning and people don't fully change overnight. I think she does much better in this chapter though. **_

_**Happy Valentine's Day! My gift to you is a rating change, mostly for some more explicit language, and some fluffy Brittana goodness. **_

_**Love you guys! **_

_**P.S. It's long, I got carried away…I'm not sorry.**_

* * *

_**JUNE**_

_**Night 2**_

Santana is fully aware that she has done a lot of really foolish things in her lifetime.

Take for example, when she was fourteen her and her best friend at the time, Elispeth whom preferred to be called Elle, decided it would be a really good idea to play "Hey Mister" outside of a liquor store a couple cities over. Elle was sixteen and thus already had her license, and regardless of the fact it was completely illegal for the two of them to be in the same car together, they still dressed in their most mature looking clothes and did up their make-up exceptionally well, letting them both easily pass as eighteen at the youngest.

Santana was relegated to play the roper, since she'd always possessed more charm and was exceptionally skilled in the task of flirting. By the end of a two-hour period, the girls had procured a bottle of Vodka, a bottle of Tequila, and a fifth of Jameson. Santana didn't particularly like whiskey, but it was a popular choice to bring to the local high school parties-which they had fully intended to do.

The girls never managed to get the alcohol further then the backseat of Elle's white Mini Cooper. The older girl's father found it the day before the party she and Santana were going to take it to when he did a routine check-up of his baby girl's car.

Santana wasn't there when Mr. Kavanagh found the bottles, or when he questioned Elle about them. All she knows is that one day Elle is her best friend and is going to be there to help usher the Latina into her Freshman year at McKinley High and the next Elle is calling her and telling her that her family is moving, without shedding even a single tear. They lost contact not long after that.

To make matters worse, Santana later found out that Elle conveyed to her parents that the Latina had been apart of the whole alcohol situation, laying full blame on her and the Kavanagh's, being heavily religious people, immediately chose to remove their daughter from the bad influence of the less than religious girl. Knowing that Elle could do such a thing, despite the fact they were supposed to be 'best friends', tore Santana apart more then she could ever understand.

Sometimes the people closest to you are the one's you least expect to hurt you, but if they do hurt you, that feeling is always a thousand times worse than any you could ever imagine.

Santana's done a lot of foolish things in her life. Many of them have been futile attempts to bring little bursts of pleasure to her life. Little hope rays of sunshine.

Like the medical procedure she begged her papi for the summer between her sophomore and junior year of high school. What Santana wants though, she often gets. Sure it made her image more appealing, but did it do anything for her self-satisfaction? No, not so much.

Then there was the time not too long ago where she thought the thrill of sticking it to that haughty sales clerk at Nordstrom, by stealing the clothes the woman told her she didn't deserve, would bring her any real satisfaction. Foolish. Because all it got her into was more trouble.

Granted the trouble did spawn the amazing acquaintance with Brittany, but as luck would have it, Santana, once again, has made a fool of herself.

Brittany has been nothing but kind and thoughtful and caring to her. So patient and gentle and understanding. She's been nothing short of perfect, and absolutely wonderful. And Santana took that and she threw it back in Brittany's face by bailing on the girl once again after getting so close to finally letting go of all her insecurities and just letting her heart lead for once. (She really thought she was following her heart, but it turns out her heart just wasn't strong enough at the time.)

Foolish should be Santana's middle name, and doesn't she know it.

Sometimes it's hard not be foolish when that's all that you know.

* * *

"Santana what the hell!" Mike yells out through the foyer as he comes barreling into the Lopez mansion. He's never really had a thing for boundaries, meaning he doesn't have any at all, and Santana is still on the fence about how she feels about that. She doesn't reply to the boy, he'll find her soon enough.

She can hear Mike stomp the whole way up the staircase but she doesn't flinch at the sound. She's emotionally exhausted and unstably panicky. She feels as though there are two parts of her brain that control her actions in different situations and the scared, fearful, insecure one keeps on creeping up on her whenever she's with Brittany.

This time it wasn't even a fear of kissing, or being seen. In fact, Santana was very much enjoying the kiss. Almost too much she thinks because she was about to do something else, which she wouldn't have normally initiated if it had been a boy she was kissing.

It wasn't a boy. It was Brittany. And it had been perfect.

That was until Brittany unknowingly brought up past memories of regret for the brunette. The words hand been so kind and heartfelt, but all Latina could think about was how her 'influence' had once destroyed another friendship in her life. Sure, she had never felt for Elle as she feels for Brittany, but that's what makes it so much worse. Sometimes first wounds cut the deepest.

All Santana can think about are the 'what ifs'. What if she's not enough for Brittany? What if all her issues and problems and shortcomings make the blonde want to turn the other way and run? What if she can't be the person Brittany thinks she is?

It doesn't take long for Mike to reach her room. He has to admit, at first the single line text of _I don't know if I can do this _seriously pissed him off. But, the second he walks into the room, his once hard face immediately softens as he takes in the state of his best friend; she's sitting on the floor by her bed, knees tucked to her chest and arms wrapped around them as her face is buried in the crook of her elbow.

The last time Mike and the Latina had talked she seemed so sure of her decision to see what could happen with the blonde Brittany whom Santana had disclosed to Mike she was having more than just 'friendly' feelings for. He'd waved her off to conquer her fears and get the girl. He was so sure that she would finally become the Santana he truly knew existed under all that emotion armor she fronted on a daily basis.

Alas, and judging by the fact Mike can see a steady flow of tears still running down his friends face when she raises her eyes to meet his, things must not have gone too well. Mike sighs and makes his way slowly over to the Latina and plops down on the ground next to her stretching his long legs out in front of him.

"What happened?" Is all he asks before the girl becomes inconsolable and buries her face into the material of Mike's shirt at his shoulder.

"I messed it up." Can be heard mumbled between sobs. Mike reaches his arm around the girl and wraps it around her shoulder to consol her and pull her in tighter to his side.

"How so?" He inquires going slow and steady, knowing it's the best when approaching such situations with emotional Santana (which is almost as bad as Drunk Emotional Santana, but that's another story for another time).

It takes a few minutes but Santana manages to tell Mike everything about her day with Brittany. From the confessions, to the playful flirtation and finally to the situation that lead up to the incredible kiss.

"Everything was so perfect. And what she said should have been inspiring but instead all I could think of was what Elle had done to me. I didn't know what else to do Mike." Santana admits, her sobs having subsided but her eyes still full of tears.

Mike studies her for a second before he squeezes her shoulder a bit.

"Santana I hate to be all tough love and everything but that's just stupid." The boy tells his friend straight up and honestly. No boundaries, yeah Santana's beginning to form an opinion about that. She snaps her head towards her friend with a look of resentment.

"Hey! You're supposed to be making me feel better. Jerkwad!" Santana shouts as she punches Mike in the shoulder.

"It's called tough love for a reason, damn!" Mike shouts back feigning hurt as he rubs the spot upon his shoulder that Santana punched. The girl just shakes her head at him.

The two friends are silent for a few minutes. Santana only feels marginally better.

"I know I run the risk of getting punched again, but Santana you know I'm right." Mike finally speaks up and when Santana glances up at him she sees that he has his eyes squeezed shut, as if preparing for an anticipated attack.

"I know." She says back and Mike's eyes snap open and flit down to her. He now wears a look of complete shock. He never expected the stubborn, strong-headed, feisty Latina to concede so quickly. He decides he had better take this rare chance and roll with it.

"I don't know Brittany personally, but after everything you've told me about her and the way you have been acting since she met you, Santana, this girl is good for you. Don't let your past ruin the potential for your future. There's no need to be foolish." Mike tells his friend who listens raptly even though it stings a little to hear the truth.

Mike's right, Santana knows it, but she still doesn't know what to do about her foolishness.

* * *

The foolishness she knows not what to do with is what finds Santana curled in a ball in the corner of her parent's master suite, where she has been for the last three hours, ever since Mike's talk and his eventual departure.

Mike made a lot of good points, but ultimately it all comes back to the fact that Santana has accomplished the biggest damn foolish thing she's ever done. She's been thinking about it over and over again. How she ran away like a silly little girl from the one thing that's ever felt right in her life.

How she told both Quinn and Kurt, and herself, that she wouldn't intentionally hurt Brittany, and then she turned around and did just that. But it really wasn't intentional, it was an instinct reaction, but still, that doesn't take away the hurt.

Mike was completely right, and she was stupid. She hates that word but it's truly the only one that can be used to define her in this moment. Sometimes she wished she had the courage to just punch herself in the face. Except, that would probably hurt just a bit.

Instead of punching herself, Santana migrates to her parent's bedroom, and wraps herself up in her crimson duvet, curling into a ball next to the bed. This is where Maribel Lopez discovers her distraught and emotionally wrecked daughter.

"Santanita?" The petite Latina woman calls from the doorway as she spots an amorphous blob of red, shaped strikingly like that of her daughter, next to the bed. She hears no spoken reply, but a soft whimper escapes the blob and Maribel knows instantly that her daughter is hurting. She quickly enters into the room and takes cautious steps towards where her daughter lies wrapped up.

"Oh mija, qué pasa?" Mother asks daughter while placing a comforting hand upon the blob where she assumes Santana's head rests. There is slight movement, but no words are spoken at first.

"Duele mucho mami." Santana's voice can finally be heard, though it comes out weak and small, and it instantly pains Maribel's heart. It is not often that her strong, determined daughter ever acts so hurt or sad. Maribel knows that her daughter's 'bitch' attitude is just a façade, spurred by the atrocities of high school angst, bullying and a constant need to be on top. She knows that deep down, Santana is a wonderful person, but she is also extremely fragile.

"What hurts mi amor? Did you get hurt volunteering? Do we need to see your papi to fix you up?" Maribel further inquires now taking a seat next to the red duvet blob. Santana finally pokes her head out from under the cover and jerks back slightly in surprise at seeing her mother so close but then she falls into her mother's side who swiftly wraps her up in a loving and motherly embrace.

Santana shakes her head 'No' and Maribel's heart aches seeing the red rims around her daughter's eyes and the tearstains that run the length of her cheeks.

"My heart hurts mami." Santana finally chokes out, her voice raw from not being used to speak but instead subjected to numerous hours of sobbing and whimpering. The older Latina waits patiently for her daughter to explain herself. When she doesn't elaborate, Maribel decides to help her along.

"Is this about school?" She asks not knowing what could be going on in summertime, but you never know with kids these days. Santana shakes her head no.

"Volunteering at L.I.F.A.A?"

Santana nods her head yes.

"Is it about a boy?"

Santana shakes her head 'no' and her mother notices her nervously swallow. Ah, she thinks she has an idea where this is going.

"Is it about a girl?" Maribel then questions. Her daughter thinks that she is very subtle but the girl has been not so subtly admiring woman and their bodies since she was a little girl. She thinks that Santana doesn't realize it though because she is so forced to hide the true side of herself.

Santana hesitates for a second before nodding her head 'yes' to her mother's question.

"Mija, as much as I would love to read minds, that is something I unfortunately cannot do. Would you be so kind as to elaborate the situation for me. I'm here to listen, I love you and I'm not going anywhere." Maribel then tells her daughter as she takes her still shaking left hand and pulls in between both of hers, holding it lightly but with enough reassurance to ground the younger girl.

Santana takes a deep breath and studies her mother's face only finding truth and sincerity. She turns away for a moment afraid the tears will return. Her mother and her used to be so close when she was younger and then high school caused Santana to drift away from her mother's need. Through it all though, she realizes her mother never gave up on her. For that she is forever grateful of.

"You know at first I hated the idea of even volunteering at the animal shelter, I was so mad at papi for forcing me to." Santana begins and her mother chuckles.

"Yes Santana, that was not hard to distinguish." She tells her and Santana frowns, Maribel just chuckles that much more.

"I'm sorry mija, please continue."

Santana huffs and raises the back of her hand to her cheek to rub away the now mostly dry tears.

"Truthfully, for the most part, L.I.F.A.A. is still not my cup of tea. Most of the people there are abhorrent, and _so_ annoying," Santana says with a roll of her eyes, her mother chuckles at her daughter's antics, knowing that she is at least partially joking.

"But there's one person, Brittany, who just makes everything so much better. She doesn't just make it bearable, she makes it fun and exciting and it doesn't even feel like I'm actually being forced to volunteer at some animal shelter. When I'm around Brittany, it feels like I'm supposed to be there. I want to be there and she makes me a happier person." Santana then breaths out, a small smile gracing her lips at the words, as images of the blonde's own beautiful smile filter through her mind.

Maribel rubs her hand across her daughter's back, her heart expanding as she watches the look of adornment spread across Santana's face. She thinks it is a wondrous occasion to see her child fall in love. Though, the older woman suspects her daughter has yet to realize just how enamored she really is.

"She seems wonderful mija, and if she is the reason that you seem so much lighter and carefree these days then she truly does sound like a special individual. In all that though Santanita, I still don't quite understand what the problem is." The older Lopez tells her daughter truthfully, feeling as though she is still missing something.

Santana is floored that her mother is taking this so well. Granted, she's only disclosed her fondness for Brittany in a manner that could be considered platonic, but still her mother remains, ready to listen. She better just tell her everything, and she does.

She tells her about the dance, and the almost kiss and the sadness and confusion that followed. She tells her about the playful and flirtatious times she and Brittany share while at L.I.F.A.A, and how the blonde makes her laugh so hard sometimes that her stomach hurts. She tells her about walking away the first time and she tells her about today and how they…kissed and then she was reminded of the shit Elle did to her and how she walked away from Brittany again.

Santana tells her mother everything and anything, wanting to leave nothing out, wanting her mother to be able to analyze everything. She tells Maribel the truth about her feelings, even though she suspects her mother at least partially grasped them when the younger Latina confessed she'd been the one to initiate the kiss between her and Brittany.

"Mami I like her so so much. It feels like little mines are going off inside my heart whenever I'm around her or thinking about her. But what if this is all too much, too soon. We've only known each other for a few weeks. I'm scared to put my heart out there. And even then, I still don't really know what it means to put my heart out there. She's a girl, and I…" Santana trails off her words getting choked up in her throat as she falters on being able to fully explain. She still doesn't know what to label this, she hates labels, but she hopes her mother at least partly understands.

"Oh mija. You can't be scared of something like that. I know it's new and different, but sometimes putting your heart out there is part of the process. You give your heart to someone and if it's true and if it's right, they give theirs to you for you to hold onto." Maribel starts to explain to her daughter, hoping that if anything Santana will not be fearful of the unknown. It's hard sometimes but the end result is typically and greatly worth it.

Santana listens with open ears, she appreciates that her mother is not asking anything too hard or telling her anything too terribly deep.

"Feelings like that don't have boundaries, time and age, even gender do not matter-if two people are meant to be together then fate lays a hand. You can't worry about anything else because this is about you and Brittany and your happiness." Her mother presses on and Santana gives a little nod of understanding, her mind racing with the words and thoughts that go with them.

"Worry about all that other stuff later, if at all." Maribel then asserts. She pauses from her advice and looks over her daughter with great regard. She knows there are many reasons for Santana to be nervous about what liking another girl could mean, and the repercussions that could occur from other people if they were to find out (not all but enough to keep her daughter hiding). She never wants Santana to be too scared to express herself or not be true around her family. Maribel wants her daughter to know that her and her husband, Santana's papi, will always love her no matter what.

"Santana, I want you to know that regardless of whether you think you may be…a lesbian or not," Maribel starts and Santana's eyes snap back up to the matching dark brown of her mother's, it's like the woman took the thoughts straight from her very brain, "I need you to know that your papi and I will _always_ love you and be here for you." The older Latina says and a new set of tears roll their way down Santana's cheek at those words.

She's heard coming out stories before, and though this isn't exactly a coming out, telling her mother the feelings she holds for a girl is no walk in the park. It's like a walk through one of the nine circles of inferno in Dante's _Divine Comedy_, it's scary as _fuck_ and to have parents so accepting is more than she could have ever hoped or dreamed of.

"Thank you mami. I know sometimes I'm a real spoiled brat, but I really do love and appreciate everything you and papi do for me." Santana admits, though a partially difficult task, she knows it's for the best. Maribel laughs outwardly at her daughter's confession.

"Yes well, you are a Lopez." She says and the two woman smile at each other.

Though Santana feels gradually better there is still one thing on her mind, one concern that she is still hung up on and not quite sure how to deal with.

"Mami what do I do now? I've already screwed up so many times. Running away from her like I'm ashamed, but I'm not. Anyone would be lucky to have her, it's just I…" She says but trails off not quite sure how to put her thoughts into words. Her mother seems to understand though.

"We all make mistakes Santana. If Brittany is half the girl you describe, and she feels anything for you like you do her, she will forgive you and want to work things out. But, that is your responsibility to get the ball rolling. Apologize, make it up to her, do whatever you have to do to show her you won't do it again. She can trust you with her heart, if that's what you want, and you'll trust her with yours." Santana smiles at that. She never knew how truly emotionally inclined the great Maribel Lopez was.

"I want so much with her I don't even know where to start." Santana admits with a dreamy twinkle in her eyes. Her mother chuckles at the look upon her daughter's face.

"Well then you best get to it." She says firmly and pats the girl on her shoulder as if to get her to move. Santana smiles but nods, she knows her mother is right.

Suddenly she has an idea. She sits up from the floor and smiles down at her mother. With a nod Santana skips out of her parents bedroom and rushes up to her own room. After quickly cleaning herself up she changes into something comfortable but at least semi appealing (she hopes.)

She thanks her mother again before she rushes out to her car and calls a number she's never used before. The phone rings four times before someone picks up.

"Hey I need your help."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Santana is parked outside of Brittany's apartment building, at least she hopes this is the building. She goes over the address she's written down for the millionth time, before taking a few deep breaths and exiting her car.

She walks nervous and shaky towards the building, taking a glance at the letters tacked into the faded grey brick along the side of each one until she finds the letter she wants. She stops at the steps outside of building 'J' and looks up towards a balcony extended from the middle apartment, noticing an exceptionally large cat perched on the ledge seemingly glaring down at her.

Santana should feel odd that she is having a stare down with this very large tabby cat but for some reason she can't look away. She abruptly realizes that she has seen this cat somewhere before…oh yeah it's Brittany's cat Lord Tub something! The apartment _has_ to be the blonde's.

With a smile at her good fortune, Santana enters the building area and is met with two sets of stairs, one leading up and one leading down, she looks up at a green door at the top of the going up stairs and finds the number 1002 fastened on there in rusty old metal. She checks the piece of paper with the address written on it. This is it.

Taking a deep breath, the Latina ascends the stairs to the door. She hates how clammy her palms feel. She hates how in about 10 seconds (or more depending on how long it takes her to actually knock) she could very well have the door slammed in her face. She really hates it, but at the same time she's hopeful and strangely giddy about the positive aspects of knocking.

Like seeing Brittany's face, and the girl not being pissed at her. Hey, girl can dream right?

Santana runs her fingers through her hair, hoping she doesn't look too ragged and lifts her hand to softly knock on the door (she supposes she could press the little door bell thingy but it looks so small and pathetic that she'd rather not bother) it's a few seconds before feet can be heard rapidly padding towards the door. The green door flies open and at first Santana doesn't see anyone, that is until she drops her head and is met with blonde hair and blue eyes-they're a little duller than Brittany's but you can still see the resemblance.

"Who are you?" The little boy asks, cocking his head to the side and eyeing Santana up and down.

"Umm I'm Santana, is Brittany here?" Santana says, majorly unsure of herself around this small child, but glad that the little boy nods furiously before turning his head to start shouting something. He doesn't get as far as actual words when Santana hears a voice she immediately recognizes call from inside the apartment.

"Tanner Lee! What did I tell you about answering the door, it could be a complete stran-" Brittany is shouting but stops the instant her eyes lock with Santana's, where the girl is still standing in the doorway. Brittany's brow furrows in confusion and her mouth forms a little "O" before her jaw locks and her eyes narrow and firm with what Santana can only describe as irritation.

Brittany does not lose eye contact with Santana the whole way to the door, and even when she addresses her little brother, she still has her burning blue eyes focused on the trembling brown ones of the Latina.

"Tanner, go back to your bedroom and finish getting ready for your bath please." Brittany says softly to the little boy. Santana notices, out of her limited vision on him, how Tanner whips his eyes from his sister, to her and back to Brittany. He tugs on the sleeve of the hoodie Brittany is wearing and after a few seconds Brittany finally breaks eye contact to stare down at the little man.

"Bri, she's really pretty." The boy whispers, in typical child fashion-that is to say he says it just below his normal voice, and more than just Brittany hears.

Santana's eyes widen-she wasn't expecting that-but she doesn't mind the fact the words draw a soft smile to the blonde's lips and she whispers, this time more quiet than her sibling, but still loud enough for the Latina to hear.

"I know T-man, now scoot." And laughs a little as the boy smiles, proud of himself, and then scampers off towards a hallway Santana assumes leads to the other rooms of the apartment.

When Brittany looks back up to Santana, her eyes are softer, but the Latina now realizes they are lined with a bit of hurt. Before Santana can say anything to the blonde, Brittany has her arms folded across her chest and is quickly in defensive mode.

"What are you doing here?" She asks, it's not harsh or biting, but the sharpness of the question deflates a little of the hope that Santana was harboring in her heart. She swallows and opens her mouth to answer but nothing comes out. Her eyes focus on the floor, and she notices that Brittany is wearing yellow socks with little green frogs on them, it makes her smile a little and regain some of her courage.

"I wanted to come and apologize." Santana mumbles, eyes still focused downwards. She doesn't hear anything from Brittany for a good solid few seconds so she curiously raises her eyes to undertake a cursory glance of the girl's face. She finds that Brittany's blue eyes are focused on her with attentiveness and her eyes are expectant of her continuing words.

"You seem to do that a lot." Brittany offers and Santana's heart falls a little bit more.

This is not going as smooth as she had pictured in her mind. She sighs and raises her shoulders in a soft shrug, no use denying Brittany's words-they are the absolute truth, and Santana knows it.

"I know Brittany, I know. But I really am sorry." Santana starts glancing up to look at the other girl again. She doesn't get to continue any side of her apology or explanation before Brittany is rapid firing words back at her.

"You can't just tell someone you have feelings for them, and that you like them a lot and then kiss them and make insane amounts of butterflies take flight in their stomach and crazy colors explode behind their eyelids and follow up by just walking away from them. It's not fair Santana because your words made my heart skip a beat and your lips are so soft and delicious but then you say you can't 'do this right now' and you have to get out of there and you just leave? That's not cool Santana it's hurtful. You hurt me, a lot." The blonde girl says both simultaneously making Santana's heart soar at her confession of causing the same feelings that appear in her own heart and mind when Brittany's around her while at the same time constricting because she never wanted to hurt the blonde.

Gathering every ounce of courage she possesses, the Latina reaches out to softly take grab ahold of Brittany' s right hand that otherwise lays limply by her side. Brittany doesn't refuse the touch, and can't help acknowledge the fact that a burning heat spreads like a wildfire immediately from the point of contact up her arm the second their skin touches. She's far too exhausted by everything else to shrug off the girl's hand and she finds that she really likes Santana's touch, even if her heart is torn between wanting to slam the door in the girl's face and pull her in and kiss her like crazy.

"Britt," Santana calls gently, attempting to get the blonde to make eye contact with her again, secretly reveling in the feel of the girls skin in her hand, it feels like she is holding onto one of those low emission electric fences, there's enough spark it won't hurt her but she can still feel the buzz all the way up her arm.

"Britt-Britt" Santana then calls and at this a small smile forms on the blondes lips and she slowly raises her eyes to meet the Latina's. Santana smiles back, happy to have the girl's attention, and she softly gives her hand a squeeze.

"I want to take you somewhere and show you something. I want to make it up to you and apologize for real. Please will you let me?" She begs in her most gentle voice. Brittany looks at her in consideration for a moment and pulls the corner of her bottom lip into her mouth, gently gnawing on it as she thinks.

Brittany looks almost happy, and possibly like she might say yes, but then the glow in her eyes fades and Santana's heart stops. She's going to say no, Santana's already screwed everything up too bad to fix. Brittany's eyes cast downwards slightly.

"I can't" is all she supplies and ever bit of hope extinguishes from the Latina's body, her hand falls limp from Brittany's and her shoulders slump downwards.

"Oh" is all Santana can manage to get out. She feels about ready to burst into tears and in an effort to not do so in front of the blonde she starts to turn away. She doesn't get more then a quarter turned when she feels Brittany's right hand running down the exposed skin on her left forearm. Santana's brow wrinkles and she glances questioningly up at Brittany, whom she notices wears a sad but soft and hopeful smile upon her pretty face.

"I can't because I have to watch my siblings until my mom comes home." She explains softly still and with a slight squeeze of the shorter girl's hand. Santana cannot help the look of elation that over takes her face. She is reenergized and hopeful for the best.

"O-okay…so maybe after? I can come back?" She says tentatively, not wanting to be too presumptuous but not giving up either. Brittany gnaws on her lip in thought again and glances over her shoulder, Santana suspects she's surveying the situation in the apartment.

"Or you could hang out here until she gets home, which should be in about an hour." Brittany suggests and the grin that appears on the Latina's face is big enough to be seen from outer space. (Or it could be if you looked hard enough.)

She nods her consent, excitement evident upon her entire face and radiating from her body.

"Okay, I'd like that." She says and Brittany smiles back at her, a little bit of her bubbly bounce returning. Stepping to the side, Brittany offers the other girl entrance, and Santana immediately takes it. Liking the fact they both wear shy smiles on each of their faces.

* * *

When Brittany asked Santana to help her out, she didn't expect the blonde would trust her to like watch the small boy child. But here she is _literally_ watching him, as in not taking her eyes off him, as he splashes around in the bathtub dressed in his swim trunks.

"Do you like pirates?" Tanner asks throwing the Latina off guard. She looks up at his face from her cautious perch on top of the toilet seat. Her eyes are wide with a fear she cannot describe. How? How did she get sucked into watching such a delicate human being? She thinks this whole feelings thing for Brittany is getting her into a lot more predicaments than she would have ever expected.

"Uhhh sure they're alright." Santana supplies to the boy, not really sure what exactly you're supposed to talk about to a six year old. Let's be honest, she hasn't exactly had the best exposure to people younger than the age of thirteen. Even then, she would much rather just interact with kids her age, or like no one at all.

"I LOVE pirates!" Tanner yells out and it slightly startles Santana. Another thing she's never really been fond of whilst being around small children; their apparent inability to differentiate when they should use their outdoor voices and what not.

Santana just nods her head to the small blonde boy.

"My favorite is Cap'ain Blackbeard cuz he's got a really funny looking beard. Bri says that he has a beard like that cuz he didn't eat his green beans and if I don't eat mine then I'll grow a beard like that too! But I don't want a beard like that. I don't really know if Bri is telling the truth though." Tanner rambles on and Santana finds herself thinking what the boy is saying is somewhat adorable. He very much has the spirit of his older sister in him.

"Well I don't know Tanner, your sister's pretty smart. I think you should listen to her." Santana decides to offer, figuring what's the harm? No kid really likes green beans anyway, gotta try something.

Tanner bobs his head agreement.

"Yay, Bri is smart. I don't wanna have a beard cuz it won't look good when I grow up to be a'wesome singer." He then says splashing a toy ship around in the water. His words spike the Latina's curiosity.

"You want to be a singer?" She asks and Tanner's nods his wet blonde haired head rapidly.

"I wanna be like Justin Bee…Bay…Bi-bear." He says struggling a little with the name. Santana can't stop the cringe that forms on her face, nor can she prevent the sudden images of a bunny hopping, awkward hip thrusting Stan Nevans singing along to the song like he's something special. Santana shudders, that guy is useless.

"You don't want to be like him little man," Santana finds herself saying as she kneels by the bathtub and reaches in to scoop some water into her palms and drop it over the giggling boys head, keeping it out of his eyes.

"You should be like Jay-Z. Now that guy is cool." She then tells him and Tanner cocks his head to the side.

"Who's that?" He asks and Santana feigns astonishment, surely the little brother of dancing fanatic Brittany Pierce would know who Jay-Z is, but then again maybe the rapper's music is not entirely suitable for someone so young.

Oh well, she's gonna sell it anyway.

"Who's Jay-Z? Boy, you had better listen up because I'll tell you," Santana says slipping into her fake ghetto accent towards the end, appreciating the fact that Tanner will probably not call her out on it or make fun of her for it. She supposes little kids are alright sometimes. Santana clears her throat and picks out some lyrics from her memory.

"Welcome ta the melting pot, corners where we sellin' rock…home of the hip-hop. Yellow cab, gypsy cab, dollar cab, holla back-foreigners it ain't for, they act like they forgot how ta act." Santana raps out, making sure to throw in the classic wave here and there moves she knows real rappers drop (she's_ so_ gangster), it's how they swagger. (God, she just used the word swagger.) When she's done, Tanner stares at her jaw-dropped and wide-eyed. Santana's scared she went too far. But she left out the swear words and everything!

"THAT WAS… AWESOME!" The little boy eventually screams out, punctuating the last word and partly startling the Latina. In a second, Tanner is splashing up and down in the water singing the same lyrics, or what he remembered, and throwing his arms around like he had seen Santana do.

"Everything okay in here?" Brittany's voice filters in from the doorway and Santana turns to find the blonde, looking absolutely adorable in leggings and a loose top, her hair up in a messy bun but a big smile on her face. Santana grins automatically upon laying eyes on the blonde and her heart starts racing when Brittany's eyes flit down to hers, the taller girl's smile growing larger at seeing the Latina's dimples pop.

"Yay Bri, I'm gonna be the next Jay-Z!" Tanner shouts from the tub and Brittany's eyebrows rise to her hairline. She shots a questioning look towards Santana who gives a small shrug and a look of innocence.

"Is that so?" The blonde girl asks her little brother who nods furiously and hops over to fling his wet arms around Santana, who miraculously does not flinch away but instead wraps her own arms around the boy so he doesn't fall over and hurt himself.

"Yay, Tan sang him to me and he's awesome just like her and just like you so I wanna be like him now! Yellow cabs, gip-sy cabs…holla back!" Brittany cracks up at the activities of her energetic little brother, and Santana soon joins in after.

"Could you guys at least try to keep it down in here." Another voice filters in and Santana recognizes Brittany's ten year old little sister Jordan, whom she met earlier, walking past the doorway and rolling her eyes. Brittany giggles at her sister and turns back to the audience in the bathroom.

She pulls a goofy face.

"Oops, guess Sergeant Spoil Sport has laid down the law. Let's get you into some dry clothes T-man so you're ready for dinner when mom gets home." Brittany says stepping over to her little brother and wrapping her arms around him, while his are still wrapped around the Latina's. This effectively brings the two girls almost nose to nose, with a little blonde boy sandwiched between them.

"Hi." Brittany says bashfully as she glances over Santana's facial features, dooly admiring them, before she locks onto brown eyes that soften at her gaze.

"Hey there. Pretty lady." The Latina breathes out just as shyly, trying to keep the lightness of the mood, even though her eyes fail to not dart down briefly and stare at pink lips when she does. When her eyes move back up, slowly and with a hint of seductiveness, to lock onto bright blue, both girls grin wide at the eye contact. Then Tanner squirms a bit and kind of breaks the moment.

"I can carry him." Santana says, not really wanting to let the whole moment go all the way yet. Brittany smiles in appreciation and nods. They both stand up, Santana taking the time to wrap the small boy in a towel before she hitches him on her hip and follows Brittany into the bedroom at the end of the hall that Tanner and Jordan share.

Brittany changes Tanner into dry clothes while Santana, turned away to give them privacy, waits patiently. She is surprised when Brittany places her hand softly on the small of her back a few moments later and whispers into her ear.

"He's out like a light for now. Wanna go watch T.V?" She asks and Santana turns to her left to find Brittany's lips almost on hers. Her eyes flutter shut at the proximity but she swallows and nods slowly. She can feel the blonde's warm breath blanketing her jaw and cheek.

"Okay." Is all she manages to breath out before a gasp is the only thing escaping her lips when she feels the softness of Brittany's own lips push into the corner of her mouth, planting the smallest of kisses there and lingering for just a moment longer.

"Thanks for turning my brother into a thug by the way. Jay-Z really?" Brittany whispers to the girl while keeping the closeness. Santana chuckles and her eyes flutter open.

"Hey he snagged Beyonce, I think he's got enough game for your brother to look up too. Besides, thugs are always worth aspiring towards. Trust me, I know things. Thug life." Santana whispers back with a light-hearted shrug and a dusting off of her shoulders. Brittany smirks.

"Oh? Well I suppose you do have a point there. But you know what they say?" The blonde inquires as she skips away from Santana and pauses at the door to turn and face the other girl.

"Every thug needs a lady." She then says with a perfectly timed, and remarkably sexy, wink towards the Latina. All Santana can do is stare jaw-dropped as the blonde dances out the door, hoping that somehow Brittany might have been referring to them.

* * *

When Brittany's mom comes home an hour later, Brittany and Santana are sitting on the couch watching reruns of _How I Met Your Mother_. Brittany is particularly entertained by the antics of Barney, Santana just enjoys watching the blonde laugh. Suddenly though, she's nervous again. She's never really done well with the whole adult interaction thing. Most adults just see her as the rude, spoiled little girl of the prominent Lopez parents, they don't often take the time to look past that.

"Brittany, could you help me with the-oh hello." Mrs. Pierce says as she walks through the apartment door, two paper bags full of groceries in her arms, and spots the Latina standing from the couch with her daughter. Brittany skips over to her mom and takes one of the bags from her to put it in the kitchen. Santana stands, hands clasped in front of her, desperately unsure of what to do next.

"I assume you are a friend of Brittany's." The older almost identical version of Brittany says and the brunette's eyes snap up from their focus on the floor in front of her to connect with the blue-green of Brittany's mother. She swallows the lump in her throat, praying her voice will work.

"Mom, this is Santana!" Brittany calls as she steps from the kitchen and back up to the Latina, throwing her arm around her shoulder in an easing friendly manner, obviously trying to calm the tension in the room.

Mrs. Pierce's face lights up at the introduction of the girl she knows her daughter has been going on and on about the past few weeks. The girl whom Brittany is obviously quite smitten with.

"Ahh, so you're Santana. Britt, you weren't exaggerating, she is exceptionally gorgeous." Mrs. Pierce starts to say and both girls flush at the compliment, Brittany from embarrassment and Santana from elation at hearing that the blonde would have told her mother such a thing about her.

"Excuse my daughter's manners Santana, I'm Laura Pierce. Please refer to me as Laura or anything similar to that, but I don't respond well to ma'am, I'm not that old." Brittany's mother says and extends her hand towards the shorter girl. Santana glances from Mrs. Pierce's hand to Brittany who she catches rolling her eyes at her mother, before returning her focus to the hand held in front of her. She takes it finally in a firm grip.

"It's really nice to meet you…Laura." Santana says still completely unsure of herself. Brittany notices the Latina's hesitation and fidgety behavior, so she tries to help the girl out of the situation.

"Hey mom, Santana and I were going to go for a drive. Is that cool?" The blonde asks, her aim possibly involving an ulterior motive; spending private time with Santana, especially after her previous apology and declaration, tonight might just lead to more sweet lady kisses. And_ that_ is not something Brittany wants to miss out on.

The question would typically be blasé, Brittany has a tendency to spend as much time with her friends as possible, but Laura Pierce also recognizes the difference between signs of friendship and signs of lust, and her oldest daughter is displaying the latter in spades. The older blonde narrows her eyes and gives Santana a glance, judging her stance in the whole thing. She finds the same look on the Latina's face, one of adoration and splendor, and she knows both girls are feeling the same thing and seem to desire some privacy to figure it all out.

"You may," Laura begins to tell her daughter and Brittany instantly turns enthused and starts bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet right next to an also excited, though in a more stoically displayed manner, Santana.

"On one condition though," Mother Pierce then adds and Brittany's face turns blank, as if she just got told that she was going to Disneyland and then BOOM 'just kidding'. Not cool.

While not continuing her conditions for a few seconds longer than it would normally take her, Laura watches as that puppy dog pout that Brittany has mastered begins to form upon her face. She also watches, amused, as the Latina next to her catches the pout and her body language immediately reacts to show that she wants to make a smile return to Brittany's face.

Laura almost laughs out loud at that, it seems that the often referred to 'spoiled, rude, ungrateful' Latina is head over heels smitten with the older Pierce daughter. It's absolutely adorable.

"You had better be back for dinner. Nine o'clock no later. And no drugs." Laura finally lays out her conditions. Brittany's pout doesn't disappear.

"That's more than one condition ma, you should learn to count." Brittany deadpans and Santana's eyes go wide. She notices Brittany's mom's face is beginning to morph into one of opposition, looking like she is poised and ready to lay a verbal smackdown upon her daughter.

"I'll have her back here by eight fifty Mrs. P-…Laura." Santana suddenly blurts out surprising herself and both sets of blonde haired blue-eyed woman snap their heads towards the Latina. Brittany's mom studies Santana for a few concentrated moments before she slowly starts nodding her head.

"I will hold you to that Santana." She says to the girl before turning and heading into the kitchen. Santana releases a breath she hadn't realized she was holding and turns to look at Brittany. The blonde is wearing a look of complete excitement, with a subtle hint of admiration. Santana's chin drops to her chest in bashfulness and she feels her cheeks heat up.

"Come on thug life, let's go before my mom changes her mind." Brittany breaths into the other girl's ear before she brushes a barely there kiss to her cheek. Santana's grin spreads so wide across her face her dimples about pop off her face. Brittany giggles and takes her hand tugging her towards the door lightly.

The Latina is helpless but to follow.

* * *

The drive is silent. Santana is far too nervous to do anything but keep her hands on the wheel, two and ten, and her eyes on the road. She can hear Brittany humming softly in the seat next to her as the radio plays very quietly through the speakers. She's happy at least that the blonde seems comfortable and content.

When she reaches her destination, Santana pulls her car smoothly into the lot and parks in a vacant space. She glances over to see Brittany, still sitting comfortably in her seat with one of her long legs tucked up under her, curiously looking around.

"Where are we?" She asks her bright blue eyes focusing on Santana, who hasn't taken her eyes of the blonde. Both girls smile shyly when their eyes connect. Then Santana gulps and clears her throat.

"Uhh, it's a place one of my friend's owns. Come on, inside is where I really want to show you." The Latina says with an incline of her head towards the brick building she's parked in front of. Brittany smiles and nods.

"Oh wait!" Santana suddenly exclaims and quickly maneuvers out of her car and around to Brittany's side opening the door for her and holding her hand out for the blonde to grasp.

"Oh why thank you kind lady." Brittany says in faux proper manner and Santana bows her head.

"My pleasure, madam." She says in an equally faux, and slightly cheesy, French accent. As Santana assists Brittany from the car and closes her door behind her, both girls giggle but neither lets go of the other's hand. In fact, on the way towards the building entrance, Santana feels Brittany twist her hand and slip her fingers through the creases of her own so that they tangle and fit together like perfect puzzle pieces. Santana can't help but look down and grin like a fool at the sight. Her hearts already pounding against her ribcage like crazy and she hasn't even begun to show the blonde what she brought her here for.

Santana fumbles with some keys to the glass door entrance and then ushers Brittany in first before following. The blonde stops and stares in awe at the sight before her.

"Wow, Santana. How do you know this place?" She asks as her eyes roam around the smaller front area, studiously taking in ever gold and platinum album hanging from the walls, and each random guitar or other musical prop placed here or there. There's a small desk that serves as the 'receptionist' area, and two long sleek black leather couches off to the right that play host to any guests, visitors, or artists waiting their turn.

The music studio that Santana and Brittany are standing in, Gambit Records, is owned by Donovan Abell, who is the husband of Ryder's older sister Morgan. Santana has never met Donovan, but Ryder owed her a favor and Gambit Records is the only music recording studio in Lima (in Ohio really) with it's own sound stage and nifty little performance type area, which is exactly what Santana needed for the night.

"I know some people." Santana answers Brittany's previously declared question with a shrug of her shoulder and a coy smile. Brittany grins right back at her. With a squeeze of the blonde's hand, the Latina angles her head off to the left where a hallway leads down to the performance area. She's really nervous about what she's prepared to do, but Brittany deserves it.

"Follow me Britt, what I want to show you is this way." The Latina tells the blonde whose smile remains on her face as she follows the other girl. She's still a little awed by her surroundings, and impressed with Santana's ability to bring her to someplace like this. Brittany has always been fascinated by music and anything that revolves around it.

Brittany is so awed by her surroundings, and the numerous gold albums that line the walls of the hall she is following Santana down, that she doesn't realize when the Latina pulls them into a separate room. When she turns to look in the room though, her breath hitches and she stares amazed.

The room that Santana pulled the blonde into, and remains holding her hand in, is one of brilliant red and black color splotches and accents. There is a grand piano in the corner that appears to be elevated upon a small stage like looking area. A microphone and stand rest a few feet off to the piano's left. There's a beautiful solid maple acoustic guitar propped up in the corner and a plush looking red couch is perched in the center of the room.

Brittany turns to Santana her jaw still slightly dropped and the shorter girl smiles at the blonde. With a gentle squeeze of her hand Santana inclines her head towards the couch, in indication for Brittany to take a seat. As she walks to the couch, Brittany does not let go of Santana's hand, and when she takes a seat she looks up at the Latina expectant. Santana takes a deep breath, her thoughts running a mile a minute.

She's hoping to sweet baby Jesus that what she's about to do goes as well as she's planned and hoped for it to go in her head. With the hand that is not still gripping the blonde's, Santana runs her fingers through her hair and rubs slightly at the nape of her neck. Her bottom lip is pulled into her mouth where it is being gnawed on while between her teeth. She closes her eyes trying to calm her rapid pulse.

"Britt," Santana breaths out, her eyes remain closed because she's so nervous and unsure of herself. She can tell the blonde is fidgeting somewhere in front of her but she doesn't realize that Brittany is now standing super close to her until she finally peeks her eyes open. Brittany is staring at her with patience and affection. She reaches out blindly and grips Santana's left hand in her right, from where it had been resting limp at her side, so that now Brittany is holding both of the Latina's hands between their bodies.

With a sweet smile Brittany whispers to Santana.

"Santana this is amazing. Whatever you had planned on doing, I can wait for as long as you want until you're ready." But the words sound so much like something else, and Santana is entirely grateful for the blonde's understanding. Still, she has a lot of explaining to do and she wants to make it up to Brittany in the best way she knows how. She takes a deep breath.

"Brittany, you once told me that you never feel more free or like yourself except when you're dancing." Santana starts to say and glances up at the blonde through thick lashes, a small smile creeps onto her face as she recalls the memory, and Brittany returns the smile in full.

"For me, I only feel like myself when I'm singing, and most recently when I'm around you. But the point is, I never sing because I'm too scared that someone won't think I'm good enough and I'm scared I'll fail. I don't want to fail with you." Santana then says as her thumbs run over the back of Brittany's hands as they are held lightly and lovingly by the blonde. It takes her a few moments before she's able to continue and at that point there is a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"I want to sing a song for you because I think that songs are always better than me at expressing feelings, and I need you to know how I really feel about everything. I'm so willing to tell you, even if it means putting my heart on the line." The Latina then says and takes another deep breath. Brittany squeezes her hands and Santana looks up to make eye contact with deep blue.

"Okay San. I'm here and I'm listening." Brittany says with a determined nod of her head. The Latina stares at the other girl for a few seconds before nodding her own head in final decision. She starts to take a step back before looking at the ground with a furrowed brow, as if in serious contemplation of something, then steps back towards Brittany and places a soft kiss to the corner of the girl's mouth. Brittany gasps slightly and her cheeks flush but she smiles back at the girl with encouragement. She takes a seat back on the couch as Santana steps backwards towards the stage-their hands remain linked until they are too far away to hold.

Santana walks over to a soundboard and presses some buttons. After a few seconds, a soft piano starts playing and a few seconds after that, an electric guitar rift plays. Though Brittany doesn't recognize the music so far, she waits and listens intently.

Santana steps up to the microphone and with a gulp she focuses her gaze on the blonde before she opens her mouth and catches her breath. The lyrics fall from her lips.

_Lately I'm alright_

_and lately I'm not scared_

_I've figured out,_

_that what you do to me feels like _

_I'm floating on air._

Santana's voice comes out raspy but strong and sexy nonetheless. Brittany smiles, the words already doing crazy things to her heart. Santana, through now closed eyes, continues the song, her voice becoming more emotional as the words she sings gather greater meaning.

_I don't need to know right now _

_all I know is I believe _

_in the very thing that got us here_

_and now I can't leave._

_Say anything, but say what you mean, _

_Cause I'm caught in suspension._

She pauses to open her eyes and look deep into the blonde's eyes again.

_Now, _

_I'm wanting this for sure_

_and I'll beg for nothing more._

Santana sings and a smile crosses her face, she's becoming more and more comfortable and the words she's singing hold more and more truth as she sings them straight to Brittany.

_I'll plan all day and drive all night _

_you'll love what's in store._

_I can't seem to stop this now_

_even if it's not so clear, _

_and I'll take what I can get._

_If you want me here_

At that Brittany smiles and stands from the couch to walk towards Santana. The Latina for her part steps from the stage to meet the blonde in the middle. Reaching out she takes Brittany's hand as the music in the background slows and quiets a bit.

_Say anything, but say what you mean._

_When you whisper you want this_

_Your eyes tell the same._

_Pick-ing up speed_

_I can barely breathe. _

_Cause I'm caught in suspension._

Before finishing the song, Santana steps even closer to Brittany and makes sure she is looking directly into her eyes. With a swallow she finishes the song, her voice now coming out in a little bit more of a shaky rasp at having exposed herself so openly.

_Say anything, but say what you mean._

_When you whisper you want this._

…_Your eyes tell the same_

The music fades and dies and both girls stand looking at each other with deep consideration. Brittany is smiling softly, she reaches out to take the Latina's other hand again, so she's now holding both, swinging them softly between them. Santana's eyes flit and dart across Brittany's face, as if she could read her thoughts just by looking at her reaction, except the blonde isn't doing much in the way of reacting, besides the smile so Santana gets a little nervous and starts rambling.

"I could have gone with a love ballad or like T. Swift but I figured if I really wanted to let you know what I'm feeling, I'd use something you probably wouldn't ever expect. Mike was playing this the other day and I just, I knew it applied to me and how I feel about you. I hope that's okay." Santana says, turning shy and unsure towards the end. She looks at Brittany with hope filled eyes. Brittany smiles so big her teeth show and her mouth almost splits in half.

"It was amazing, it was beautiful. Just like you. It was perfect Santana." The blonde tells her and Santana nods a little, still irrationally unsure. She knows that some of the lyrics are basically a question and she kind of wants to know Brittany's answer. She gazes at the blonde for a few seconds debating on whether or not she should ask the question out loud. In the end, her heart wins out and she just does it.

"So do you…?" Well she almost does it, trailing off at the end when nervousness overtakes her again. Brittany chuckles softly and the Latina furrows her brow in confusion, she wasn't sure this was exactly a laughing matter.

"San, look into my eyes and tell me what you see." Brittany then implores for the girl to do. Santana makes eye contact with bright blue, she's never been good at reading other people's feelings but when she looks into Brittany's shining eyes she can see nothing but want and need and everything she could have hoped for.

"I want this, I want you." Brittany whispers and takes a step closer to the Latina whose heart skips a beat at the way the move brings a half an inch proximity between their lips.

"Now, are you going to kiss me or what?"

Santana didn't expect to laugh at that. But Brittany is just too damn adorable.

She doesn't reply with words, she simply leans in and connects their lips. The blonde's hands instantly shoot to the Latina's wavy locks where the fingers on one of her hands tangles itself into the smooth dark brown hair and the other hand cups the nap of Santana's neck holding the girl's face close to her. Santana's own hands wrap around Brittany's waist and rest on the small of her back, one of her hands fisting the cotton material and pulling their bodies impossibly closer.

Santana releases a surprised gasp into the blonde's mouth when Brittany walks their bodies back to the couch and falls backwards onto it, Santana landing on top of the taller girl with a slight 'omp!'. They both air out little giggles at the action and when they lock eyes, Brittany looks partly guilty.

"Sorry." She whispers but Santana just smiles at her and leans in to place a soft kiss on her mouth swiping her tongue over the blonde's lower lip before pulling back just enough to look her in the eyes again.

"Don't be." She tells her adjusting her arms and body so that she is lying more comfortable on top of Brittany's body, effectively sinking between Brittany's outstretched legs, and tucking her hands under the girl's back at her sides. The blonde does her part to make Santana comfortable as well, wrapping her hands around the Latina's waist and holding her close. When their lips meet again it is with vigor and want.

Brittany nips at Santana's bottom lip and smoothes her tongue over the bite in effort to part the girl's lips. The Latina instantly complies and she feels the blonde's tongue glide into her mouth and connect with her own tongue, sending off a series of sparks and fireworks through her body and behind her closed eye lids. Santana airs out a moan into Brittany's mouth as their tongues stroke the length of each other and explore mouths, wet and warm.

When they break for air, Brittany's lips just attach themselves to the skin at Santana's neck, kissing and nipping a trail up it until she reaches the fluttering pulse point and wraps her lips around the main pulse.

"Britt-nay…" Santana pants out the other girl's name in a breathless moan. The room has gotten significantly hotter and she is beginning to feel a distinct tingle in her lower stomach and a creeping heat is spreading through her body and centering itself between her legs.

Brittany stretches her neck up to continue her kissing and nipping along Santana's glowing skin, pressing into the skin beneath her earlobe and holding the girl close as she shivers at the touch. When Brittany's lips trail a wet path along the ledge of her jaw, Santana finds that she has a death grip on the material at the blonde's sides. Everything is happening really quick and her emotions are flying free all over the place.

Santana buries her face in the crook of Brittany's neck, breathing heavily and trying to do everything in her power from rocking her hips down into the girl. She wants it, she wants it so bad, but she just needs a second. Brittany doesn't seem to mind and just continues her earlier assault on the Latina's neck, briefly considering the marks that will be there tomorrow, but smiling at that notion and not really letting it bother her all too much.

After a few seconds of Santana's quick pants blowing hot air onto her neck, the Latina leans back and sits up, her legs fitted one on each side of Brittany's hips so she is straddling the girl. Brittany almost moans at the sight of such an amazingly sexy being sitting not only before her, but also _atop_ of her. As her eyes roam over the Latina's body, she notices the way it pants and shakes above her, but when she connects with dark brown she sees a look of nervousness covering Santana's face.

Quickly Brittany hoists herself up so that their faces are mere inches apart. She wraps her arms around the other girl's back and pulls her in close placing a sweet, soft butterfly kiss to the hollow of her neck before stretching up and placing another one on the apple of the flushed tan cheek.

"Are you okay?" She asks sincerely, hoping she didn't push too hard on the girl, she honestly forgot that Santana was probably a little nervous and unsure about the whole thing-unsure of herself at least. Brittany doesn't want her impulsive actions to have frightened the girl-she just couldn't help herself.

Santana's eyes are closed, not in a clenched tight and fearful manner, but a contemplative manner-she is considering exactly what is going on in her head. When she finally opens them she is met with caring blue, she loves the look that Brittany gives to her, almost as much as she loves the way the blonde is holding her right now. She's her grounding grace. Slowly she nods her head before dipping down to place a chaste kiss on pink lips.

"I am…" Santana starts to say, her voice raspy from unuse, "I'm just trying to get myself together. Brittany I…I've never…" She starts to say and the blonde's eyebrows knit together.

"You're a virgin?" She blurts out suddenly-she really didn't mean to do that. She further didn't mean to sound so shocked-it's not like she ever thought Santana was a slut or anything, she's just heard a lot of rumors, ones that point to the Latina being anything _but _inexperienced in the bedroom. Santana cracks a lopsided smile and chuckles softly.

"I'm not a virgin Britt, well with boys, but I've never done _anything_ with a…girl. I want to do this right, what if I mess up or something or do something wrong?" The last part of the statement brings a look of uncertainty to the Latina's features. She nervously chews the inside of her lip.

Before Santana can even comprehend what's happening, Brittany is hoisting her lower half up and forcing her onto her back as the blonde fits her body on top of her. Brittany doesn't hesitate to position her legs between the Latina's hips, and encourages the girl to keep her legs wrapped around her waist. Nor does Brittany shy away from pressing their covered stomachs and breasts together as she lowers her weight more into the other girl. Santana lets out a strangled whimper at the action, the feeling coursing through her veins is unstoppable and her skin is burning with white-hot heat.

"_Fuck_, Brittany." Santana says, but it sounds much more like a moan.

Her eyes have rolled to the back of her head and the blonde continues to torture her by pushing more of her weight into her and angling her hips down just enough to create palpitations between her legs at the friction. The blonde just smiles down at her devilishly before leaning in and kissing another hot trail up her neck, positioning her lips on the shell of Santana's ear.

"Trust me when I say that based on the things you already do to me and my body, anything else you try is not going to be wrong." Brittany husks into the Latina's ear before licking the shell and sending Santana's body into involuntary shivers. She releases another moan and Brittany takes the opportunity to bury her face back into Santana's neck, kissing at her pulse point and licking away the sweet taste of the other girl's skin. Like vanilla, roses and passion-seductive and enticing all encompassed in one.

"I want this." Brittany breathes into the crook of Santana's neck and then continues to trace her tongue over the pulse point that still flutters rapidly beneath the surface of smooth tan skin. Brittany is not only reassuring the Latina of her interest and investment in this situation, she is solidifying the truth to herself. She does want this, with Santana, she wants it all and she's never wanted anything more.

Santana's eyes flicker open as she her hands jolt into gear and move to cup the blonde's cheeks, pulling her face up so that she can lock onto blue eyes and gather the pure and honest truth in them. She smiles her gratitude back to Brittany before stretching her neck out and gathering the blonde's top lip between her own.

The kiss becomes even more heated as Brittany smiles into the kiss and delves her tongue past slightly parted lips, stroking the roof of the Latina's mouth. Santana is far too concentrated on the taste of Brittany's mouth, sweet like molasses and fresh like mint, and the things the blonde can do with her tongue, she doesn't realize Brittany's hands have dropped to the hem of her shirt.

The action is slow at first but completely deliberate. As Santana is considering the sensations that Brittany's mouth is creating within her own, she suddenly feels a cool palm stroke over the hot skin of her flat stomach. She jerks slightly at the touch pulling her head back, disconnecting her lips and snapping her eyes open.

She looks wide-eyed at Brittany who also opens her eyes in confusion at the halting of the magical kiss she was just enjoying. If she thought the Latina's lips were incredible, they don't compare to Santana's tongue and the way it expertly strokes along her own. Her eyes focus on the still broad ones of the girl below her. Realization suddenly hits her as she remembers her right hand, who true story had a mind of it's own, is still running languidly over Santana's smooth firm stomach.

"Oh god, I'm sorry." Brittany whispers as her hand halts and she cautiously pulls it out and away from under the Latina's shirt. It takes a few moments, while the blonde looks away sheepishly, before brown eyes soften and Santana relaxes again.

"It's okay, I just wasn't expecting that." She admits and blue eyes flit slowly back to hers. Brittany swallows.

"I just got a little carried away, it's hard because you're really hot and everything." She blurts out and her own eyes go wide in terror at her confession, her cheeks immediately flushing scarlet. Santana giggles and places a few wet kisses across the heated skin.

"Trust me, I know the feeling. And I want this too, it's just going to all be kind of new for me." She then tells the blonde, hoping the other girl is not to dangerously embarrassed, she would hate to have ruined the moment. Especially when she was very much enjoying the kissing and the feel of Brittany on top of her.

Brittany smiles bashfully and tucks her chin down a bit allowing it to rest on Santana's chest. She is surprised to find that the other girl's heart is beating just as frantically as she can feel her own. Without thinking she tilts her head so her lips can place a kiss to the area right where Santana's heart beats, and although covered by cotton material-the action still sends a flare through the shorter girls body. She airs out a breathy moan and it spikes Brittany's own arousal.

She knows she can't push too hard, too far, too much so soon though so she closes her eyes and takes deep breaths, willing herself to calm down and not ravish the Latina right this instant. She calms considerably when she feels a wet kiss placed on her exposed temple and Santana's arms wrap tighter around her waist pulling her in even more impossibly close.

Brittany sighs and rests her cheek against the barely uncovered area of the other girl's chest, right where the crew neck dips towards her awe inspiring cleavage. She can still hear the solid beats of her heart and she smiles into the heated skin.

The peaceful and beautiful moment is quite suddenly interrupted by an obnoxiously annoying ringing. It seriously puts a damper on the feeling of wanting to drift off to sleep that Brittany, and Santana, where just having. Santana realizes the ringing is the alarm she had previously set on her phone, well that would make since that it's keeping her awake-that is it's intention after all.

Both girls groan and Santana wiggles under the reluctant to move blonde to stretch out and swipe her finger across the screen to stop the annoying alarm sound. She sighs, Brittany tries to keep her eyes closed hoping the moment will continue without her having to move. Alas, it was not meant to be.

"Britt, it's eight forty. I promised your mom I'd have you home at eight fifty." Santana whispers into blonde locks as she strokes one hand through the length of them and the other rests gently on the Brittany's back casually moving up and down in a comforting manner. The blonde groans out her resistance.

"Why'd you have to go be goody two shoes telling my mom that?" She says, Santana can hear the teasing tone, and she knows that Brittany is just joking with her. Kind of.

"I just want your mom to like me Britt, that way she'll let me come around more and spend time with you outside of the house. Like tonight." Santana says back quietly into the room. She feels as a puff of breath is released from the blonde's lips in exasperation. Santana chuckles at that.

"There's always next time Britt." Santana then says and that gets the blonde to perk up. She immediately raises her head from the Latina's chest with a beaming smile.

"Yeah?" She asks with adolescent enthusiasm and her cheese eating grin. Santana smiles back and brushes her fingers through the blonde's hair nodding slowly before leaning up to peck her lips in confirmation.

"Of course." She says and Brittany sighs contently, quickly reconnecting their lips for a longer, deeper kiss. It doesn't get too out of control because Santana's back up alarm goes off and both girls now manage to untangle from each other and roll off the couch.

As Santana stands she holds her hand out to the blonde who looks down at it with amazement before she reaches out her own hand and grasps it.

When they exit the building, Santana remains holding onto Brittany's hand as she relocks the entrance door and then turns to the other girl with a bright smile on her face. Brittany just stares at her unabashedly before the Latina motions towards her parked car and Brittany nods. They must break contact to enter the car but as soon as Santana has started the vehicle, Brittany picks her hand up again and retangles their fingers.

Santana smiles over at her and catches the admiring look on Brittany's face. The shorter girl cocks her head in silent question.

"I've never felt more like myself than when I'm around you." Brittany suddenly tells her and Santana's heart skips a beat. She nods back at the girl, feeling the tears slowly build up behind her eyes. She thinks she might be falling from somewhere, she knows she's never felt like this before.

* * *

The rest of the drive back to Brittany's apartment is filled with the low hum of music coming from the radio, comfortable silence between both girls, and stolen bashful glances. Santana parks and squeezes Brittany's hand before getting out and running around to open her door and reclaim her hand, walking like that to the apartment door.

Santana stares at the ground at Brittany's feet in nervousness, not really entirely sure who out of them is supposed to initiate the goodnight kiss. Brittany is pretty forward in general, but Santana doesn't want to just expect anything. She's caught off guard when she feels Brittany's hand cup her chin and slowly tilt it upwards so they are looking into each other's eyes. The blonde takes a step forward, bringing their faces within an inch of each other.

Santana is expecting a good-bye peck, what she isn't expecting is Brittany grasping her face in both hands and pulling her passionately to her mouth, planting a deep, hard kiss on her still slightly swollen lips, but that doesn't mean Santana doesn't smile into the kiss and tilt her head for more.

What she also isn't expecting, however, is Brittany's green apartment door to be swinging wide open and a voice to be calling out in interruption right in the middle of their lip lock.

"What on earth do you think you're doing?"

* * *

**On a longer note:**

**Okay I admit-I'm still kind of cruel. I know there wasn't any all the way stuff this time, it's still a little early for that, but I promise it will happen for our girls!**

**Obviously I still don't own the show or characters or any other similar references to movies, cars, stuff, etc. Only my own original idea and mediocre writing. (It's not that bad is it?) Also sorry for any mistakes, I am my own beta so they all belong to me. **

**I'm usually not big on putting songs in my stories, but it kind of fit for what I did this time, the songs do not belong to me, they are as follows:**

**-Empire State of Mind – Jay-Z ft. Alicia Keys (rap part Santana and Tanner sang)  
-Suspension – Mae**

**Oh and I hope I never offend anyone with my writing, that is never my intent. If something I write bothers you, let me know and Ill rectify the situation.**

**Thank you all again for your continued interest and support. I do love all your reviews, motivation, encouragement and love!**

**Lastly, if anyone is interested I'm posting the Prologue of a new story I'm working on. It's called Acquainted With the Night (which is the title of a Robert Frost poem). It's a period fic about Brittana in the Prohibition era. Depending on how much interest people have in it I can also post regularly on that, but I am still fully dedicated to this story. **

**Well ta-ta for now. Let me know your thoughts if you feel like it!**

**-A**


	8. Day 8

**Thanks everyone for the awesome feedback on that last chapter, I was a little worried you wouldn't like it!**

**On with the story and with the cliffhanger reveal...**

* * *

**JULY**

_**Day 8 **_

There's just something about a sunny Tuesday morning that makes Santana smile brighter than the sun. It's also a possibility that the bright sunny smile plastered across the Latina's face this morning is a product of having spent an entire weekend with Brittany.

Even though they didn't stray much further than the couch, or Brittany's bed stationed in the corner of the livingroom, when they wanted to laze around or trade soft sweet lady kisses when Mrs. Pierce, Jordan, and Tanner weren't in the room (and sometimes when they were much to Santana's surprise.)

There's just something about the Pierce family that calms Santana. Or maybe it's the way that Brittany holds her hand-fingers tangled-in reassurance everytime the blonde leans in for a kiss, that sets the Latina at ease. She already feels like a part of the family, like she's known them for years. Santana finds herself very much enjoying that feeling.

Granted, Mrs. Pierce did give the girls quite a scare on Friday night as Santana had been dropping Brittany off at her apartment and she and the blonde had been engaged in a pretty hot good-bye kiss.

_Friday Night, Outside Pierce Apartment Door_

_Santana is expecting a good-bye peck, what she isn't expecting is Brittany grasping her face in both hands and pulling her passionately to her mouth, planting a deep, hard kiss on her still slightly swollen lips, but that doesn't mean Santana doesn't smile into the kiss and tilt her head for more._

_What she also isn't expecting, however, is Brittany's green apartment door to be swinging wide open and a voice to be calling out in interruption right in the middle of their lip lock._

_"What on earth do you think you're doing?"_

_Both her and Brittany break away from the kiss in a panic. Their eyes, wide as tea saucers, turn to see Laura Pierce standing in the doorway, her arms folded across her chest and a look of inquiry covering her face. Her brow is quirked to the ceiling, it looks rather cartoonish and Santana might have laughed if she had the capacity to. _

"_Uhh..w-we.." The Latina starts to stutter out, mortified at having been caught by none other than Brittany's mom and still radically confused as to what exactly the older blonde woman is calling them out on. Yeah sure she was kissing the woman's daughter, but they're both seventeen and Santana was under the impression that Mrs. Pierce both knew about her daughter's openness to love and whole-heartedly excepted it._

_Is it her that the woman doesn't her? Oh god, she's going to get thrown out of the Pierce house and never get to see Brittany again. She starts to inwardly panic, so much so she's afraid it's going to lead to her hyperventilating. She glances over at Brittany._

_She's surprised to see a smile on the blonde's face as she shakes her head. Santana's really confused now and she thinks she might pass out. Why oh why is Brittany smiling?_

"_Mom, that's not really funny. I think you should apologize to San, and quick too because it looks like she's about to pass out." Brittany suddenly speaks up, her voice as calm as a Hawaiian sunset over the clear blue ocean. Laura Pierce cracks her own smile at her daughter's words and turns to look at the Latina._

"_I am most certainly kidding dear," she starts to say and Santana is still having a hard time comprehending the words and everything else that has happened in the last five minutes. _

"_San, breath. My mom was just being a meanie." Brittany whispers calmly into her ear while simulataneously squeezing the Latina's hand that rests firmly in her grip. Santana swallows thickly and glances over to Brittany again to see a look of serenity and ease on the blonde's face. It effectively calms her own racing heart and she lets out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. _

_Mrs. Pierce chuckles slightly at that and Santana's heart melts a little at the look of disapproving irritation that Brittany shoots her mother. Suddenly, she's not feeling so out of ease and panicked anymore. _

"_Please Santana do come in, it's not right to heat the outdoors." Mrs. Pierce speaks up again and Brittany smiles over at the other girl before tilting her head in the direction of the door as if to say 'After you'. Santana walks into the apartment slowly, her hand still gripping Brittany's as the blonde follows behind her. Santana is surprised to find Mrs. Pierce locking the door behind them and latching the chain onto the door. _

"_Oh, I guess I should probably head home then." Santana finds herself saying and she catches the crestfallen look that covers Brittany's face at her words. It's not like she wants to leave, she's just trying to do the right thing. _

"_Oh nonsense Santana. You might as well stay if your parents will allow it. It's late after all and besides Tanner will be devastated that he didn't get to say goodbye to you. Stay the night and we'll all have pancakes together in the morning." Laura says as she walks by the girls who are now standing in the middle of the livingroom. Santana's jaw about drops, this woman is going to just let her stay over, just like that no questions asked?_

"_Oh, my parents probably won't mind. Are you sure it's alright?" Santana asks, not fully convinced that she's hearing everything properly. Brittany squeezes her hand next to her. _

"_Yeah San, you can stay and then enjoy a Saturday morning breakfast, Pierce style!" she exclaims bouncing up and down a little. A genuine smile crosses the Latina's face and she glances towards the older Pierce again who is bobbing her head in agreement with her daughter. Santana beams._

"_Okay." She says, excitement evident. _

"_Okay, goodnight girls I will see you both in the morning." Laura says with an incline of her head before she continues through the apartment and down a hall that Santana assumes leads to her bedroom. _

_The shorter girl turns to Brittany who is still positively beaming. She smiles shyly back at her and then glances around the room, she knows Brittany's 'room' is just a section in the corner of the livingroom where a bed, a dresser and a small night stand with a lamp are set up. She looks over Brittany's shoulder to the couch assuming that's where she'll be spending her night-could be worse, she could be out on the cold hard ground. _

"_Couch looks comfy." Santana decides to make conversation, realizing the atmosphere has suddenly become a little tense, not uncomfortable tense but like you're in that nervous state of limbo where you're not entirely sure what you should be doing. Brittany glances over her own shoulder to the indeed large comfy couch and shrugs her shoulders. _

"_Yeah it's alright." She says and then turns back to the Latina who has her eyes knit in wonder. She's not sure if Brittany's torturing her or trying to make her feel better. She's kind of doing a lousy job if it's the latter but whatever. At least she spent an already wonderful evening with the blonde, kissing and being super close to the blonde and her hands and lips and oh that's kind of turning Santana back on. _

"_Do you have any clothes I could borrow?" Santana inquires and Brittany grins and then skips over to the dresser by her bed. She pulls out two pairs of tiny sleep shorts and two tank tops then skips back over to the brunette. Holding both sets out in front of the girl she offers her the choice. Santana opts to wear the red shorts and black tank top-she doesn't think she can pull off the bright yellow ones that are spotted with black polka dots and white tank-that's definitely more Brittany. _

_Santana assumes that there is a bathroom nearby where they will change, she is surprised that instead of Brittany leading her to it, the blonde simply grabs the hem of her shirt and pulls it over her head. Santana flushes and immediately averts her gaze, only barely catching a glimpse of a pale smooth toned stomach and blue bra. She gulps audibly and tries to avert the heat from her face and lower stomach. She fails miserably. _

"_You gonna change?" Brittany calls from next to her causing Santana to glance towards her-big mistake, because now the blonde is shimmying out of her leggings and all Santana can look at is her incredibly toned legs. _

"_Uhh." Is all the shorter girl manages to get out before Brittany's giggle draws her attention back up to the other girl's face. Brittany wears a knowing smirk and there's a twinkle in her eyes. Santana's cheeks tint an even darker hue when she realizes she's been staring and now has been caught. _

"_We're both girls San." Brittany husks out in an octave much lower than her normal voice, it shots tingles all over Santana's body. She nods dumbly and swallows the lump in her throat again, willing herself to talk. _

"_Yeah…" She manages to air out but she can't keep her eyes from dropping down to Brittany's hands that are slowly pulling her sleep shorts up her long, like they go on for miles, legs. When Brittany is changed she saunters over to the other girl, it's quite obvious she knows what she's doing. _

_She takes Santana's arms and wraps them around her neck as she steps up to the girl and fits her own hands on the slim waist of the Latina. She looks imploringly into deep, noticeably darkened, brown eyes. _

"_There's a bathroom down the hall if you want, or you can change right here-I promise I won't look…the whole time." Brittany airs out in a seductive whisper and Santana has to bite her tongue to hold back the moan that threatens to escape her lips. Her eyes flutter closed and she tries to get a handle on her breathing. All too soon she feels Brittany's lips ghost over the skin at her jaw, their path intent on angling down her neck-she's not sure she can take that without exploding. She's already embarrassingly worked up and they haven't even really been doing anything._

"_Bathroom!" She finds herself shouting just a little louder than she intended the moment Brittany's lips connect with that spot just below Santana's ear, and her tongue skirts across it preparing the skin. It's the one spot that really gets her going. How did the blonde find it so damn quickly? Brittany slurps her tongue back into her mouth and pulls her face back to look at the Latina. Santana slowly opens her eyes-her pupils are almost completely blown. _

"_Sorry, I need to go to the bathroom." Santana says shakily and Brittany smiles softly, still completely aware of what she's doing to the girl. She nods and points down the hall. _

"_First door on your left." She says and Santana nods slowly before she turns, with the sleep clothes in her hand, and starts to walk towards the hall. She is halted by a grip on her wrist and the blonde spins her back around so they are facing. Brittany doesn't say a word before connecting their lips in a hard, bruising kiss. Santana doesn't manage to hold back the strangled moan that escapes her throat this time. When Brittany pulls back she plants a softer kiss on the girl's nose._

"_Hurry back." She says and Santana is helpless but to nod mutely, completely dumbstruck. She's surprised she finds the bathroom._

* * *

A shiver runs through Santana's body as she recalls that memory. Brittany is ridiculously good at making her heart palpitate like crazy and her mind completely blank. She's never been around anyone that could do it so easily to her and then like Brittany just shrug it off like everything is peachy and she didn't just torture the fuck out of Santana.

_So amazing though._ Santana thinks before her eyes fully flicker open as her phone alarm starts going off at her bedside table. Not two seconds later, Santana hears her phone chime signaling a new text. That gets her up in an instant, she has a feeling she knows who the text is from.

_Good morning Sanny :) _

The text, which is sure enough from the blonde haired girl that has been lingering in her dreams, reads. The smile on Santana's face grows as she reads the words, she's quite positive that anyone witnessing the look on her face would think that Santana had been abducted and replaced with an alien. Maybe she has been, she doesn't really care-she has never been this happy.

Santana's body trembles slightly as the tingles that course through her body expand to her toes before she gathers her wits and manages to type out a suitable response to the blonde.

_Good morning Britt-Britt. See you soon. _

She decides to go with something light but still expressive, and the Latina knows how Brittany adores her nicknames so. With a delighted smile still covering her face, Santana bounds out of bed, intent and ready to take on the day set out before her.

Most especially though, she is ready to see and spend time with the beautiful blonde that's the explicit reason for her fluttering heart and sappily intoxicated thoughts.

* * *

"Good morning mija. I was worried for a few days there thinking you'd finally had enough of me and ran away." Dr. Lopez greets his daughter as he watches, peculiarly, the normally expressionless and grouchy, particularly in the morning, girl _skip_ cheerfully into the kitchen towards the refrigerator. To say that he is surprised would be grossly inaccurate.

With his left brow raised to his forehead, the stoic and straightforwardly prudent doctor trials a questioning look to his wife who sips her coffee at the edge of the kitchen counter while their daughter's head remains searching for something in the fridge. Maribel simply shrugs her shoulders with a bright smile on her face.

When Santana retreats from the appliance, jug of orange juice in her hand, she immediately notices the curious stares both of her parents are giving her. They look at her as if they apparently think that she has been abducted and replaced by an alien. Santana smiles at that.

Pouring herself a glass of OJ, she replaces the jug in its rightful spot and then skips over to her father's side at his usual spot at the head of the breakfast table. Bending at the waist slightly, Santana leans down and gives her father's freshly shaven cheek a quick peck.

"Te quiero papi. My weekend was wonderful." She says before straightening back up and drinking her juice in one go. Santana then walks over to her mother and places a kiss on her cheek before skipping back up to her room. Both parents are left absolutely flabbergasted.

Maribel chuckles as she walks over to her husband, leaning down to wrap her arms around his neck as she places a lingering kiss to his temple.

"Our baby is in love Jorge." She says and Dr. Lopez snaps his eyes up to his wife.

"¿de veras?" The strong-jawed doctor asks and watches as his wife nods with a soft smile. _Truly._

"Does she know that?" He then questions after his wife explains the situation she encountered Friday when she came home and found Santana in their room. Maribel laughs out loud at her husband's question.

"If she does not know yet, I suspect it is only a matter of time before she finds out." The woman says with a nod of agreement from her significant other. Both parents fall into their normal morning ritual and enjoy the rest of their breakfast shooting each other knowing looks when Santana runs down the stairs and skips past the kitchen area towards the front door.

They both wave off their cheerful daughter with chuckles knowing the girl is on her way to meet the other girl responsible for her upbeat attitude.

* * *

When Santana pulls into the gravel lot of L.I.F.A.A some ten minutes later, she flips her aviators over her eyes and immediately scans the lot for any sign of Brittany. She is pleasantly surprised to find the blonde sitting on the hood of her Jeep kicking her legs out in front of her and staring Santana's way. The Latina's heart makes itself known as it flutters and thuds beneath her ribcage while she admires the absolute adorableness of the tall blonde girl.

Stepping out of her car, Santana makes her way over towards Brittany her stomach doing more flips and jumps than she has ever had to complete in her cheerleading practices. The closer she gets, the brighter she notices the blonde's beautiful white smile turns, her eyes crinkling at the corners with the immense happiness she's feeling.

Santana is about three feet away when Brittany places her hands on the hood of the car, next to her thighs with her palms down, effectively leveraging her body up and off her car and jumping to the ground. Santana takes a moment to admire the flexing muscles of the other girl's arms, which are exposed from her shoulder down in the blue tank top that Brittany wears. Santana also does not miss how the blonde's amazingly toned legs poke out from her super short neon orange shorts.

Santana chuckles softly, there's no one else in this world that could pull off Brittany's fashion style and get away with it-of that she's absolutely positive.

Though the blonde's hair is in a high pony, she has some loose bangs hanging down across her forehead and Santana can't help but reach out and tuckthe blonde locks behind Brittany's ears so that it's out of her stunning eyes.

The Latina doesn't immediately remove her hand instead keeping her fingers tucked behind Brittany's ears. Brittany leans into the shorter girl's touch and smiles bashfully at the ground. The butterflies in Santana's stomach burst and explode in sync and the blonde effectively renders her breathless yet again.

Santana can't see anything else but the piercing blue of Brittany's eyes when the taller girl opens them and stares into radiant brown. Both girls wear soft smiles. It takes but a moment before Brittany's eyes start dancing around Santana's face, from her eyes to her lips and back, only to give a cursory glance around the complex and upon not seeing anyone the blonde leans in towards the other girl's lips. Santana gasps at the boldness of the girl but doesn't draw back, it would be just another foolish thing for her to deny she doesn't want this.

The kiss is soft but short. Brittany pulls back an inch and smiles down at the Latina who still has her eyes closed and her lips puckered. The blonde giggles and places a kiss quickly on Santana's cheek causing the girl to blink her eyes open and a sweet smile to cross her face. Brittany lifts her finger up and pokes one of the caramel-skinned girls cute little dimples. Stepping further into Santana, she then wraps her arms around the girl's waist locking her hands on the small of her back.

Santana sighs contently and falls easily into the embrace, her own arms wrapping around Brittany's torso just below her armpits as she leans her head on the girl's chest and listens to the steady_ thump thump thump_ of her heart, smiling at the sound.

"I missed you." Santana mumbles into the cotton of Brittany's tank and the blonde responds by pulling Santana tighter into her body. The Latina feels the taller girl place a kiss to the top of her head.

"I missed you more." Brittany whispers and Santana doesn't feel like wasting her breath and arguing when she's so at peace and happy in her current situation. What's there to argue about anyway?

After a few tranquil moments just hugging each other, Brittany breaths in deep and regretfully pulls back. She looks down at Santana with an apologetic but endearing smile on her face. The Latina frowns, pouting out her bottom lip, knowing what's coming and Brittany chuckles at the action. She nips the girl's lip and Santana gasps looking astonished and it only causes the blonde to chuckle more.

"Let's not be lazy buts all day. We got work to do San." Brittany says and the Latina's pout just returns in full force.

"But I like what we _were_ doing." She whines and Brittany giggles before leaning her mouth into the other girl's ear.

"If we get our stuff done early we'll have more time for that later. If you think you can handle it this time." Brittany husks into the brunette's ear and Santana whimpers lowly. She knows the blonde is teasing her, and referring to what happened last Friday night when they were getting ready for bed, which of course brings the memory to recall for the Latina instantly.

_Santana returns from the bathroom, admittedly having spent a few extra moments in there trying to catch her breath and calm her nerves down (maybe also freshening her breath up a bit and what not but whatever). As she enters the livingroom she finds Brittany no where in sight. She groans, dammit why does the blonde always have to do this to her. _

_Just as she's about to whisper, loudly, out to the blonde to inquiry where she is and let her know she needs to stop messing around, strong arms suddenly wrap around her waist and lock together against the front of her stomach. Santana has no time to react before Brittany, she assumes, is hoisting her off the ground from behind and spinning her in a circle. Santana is far too caught off guard to remember to quietly squeal, who does that anyway?_

"_Britt!" She squeals as the blonde continues to spin them and then she's falling backwards. She lands on top of the blonde, who lands on top of her bed with an exhale of breath and a strained "Ow". Apparently, Brittany didn't think that one out all the way. Santana rolls off the blonde and lies next to her, scooting up and lingering over her slightly to examine the girl. Brittany's face is still scrunched up in 'pain' and Santana panics a little. Leaning over the blonde more, so she's practically laying on top of her, Santana looks closer over the girl's face._

"_Britt, are you okay?" She asks worriedly. Brittany doesn't respond right away, instead she waits a few seconds letting Santana's panic mount before she snaps her eyes open and grins. In a heartbeat, Brittany is flipping Santana over and rolling on top of the girl, instantly zapping the breath from the Latina's lungs as she hits her with her most smoldering eyes. Santana gulps. _

_Brittany smirks. She lowers her lips in an attempt to capture the Latina' lips, confident she has won-but Santana never gives up that easy. Before Brittany knows what's happening, she is being flipped back over onto her back, a triumphant and smug looking Santana smiling down at her from above. _

"_I don't think so." Brittany husks, she's going to top Santana whether the brunette realizes it or not. She's going to top her and Santana's going to damn well like it. _

_There's a fire in Brittany's eyes as her hands glide down Santana's cotton covered back, and the smirk plastered across the Latina's face instantly dissipates, as the blonde's hands get lower and lower. Santana shudders into the taller girl as she feels strong, firm hands dip over the small of her back, her hips jerk down a little from where they rest between Brittany's. _

_Before Brittany's hands roam over the Latina's glorious and lip-biting worthy backside, the blonde tilts her head up and positions her lips at Santana's ear. The Latina's eyes are still closed but Brittany can tell she is successfully having an affect on the girl by the way she can feels her heart beat speed up and thump against her chest where it's pressed into Brittany's own chest._

"_You can't top me Santana, so just relax and enjoy the show." Brittany husks into the brunette's ear and nips at the shell eliciting a groan from the girl on top of her as her pants turn shallow and she dips her head slightly. Brittany takes that opportunity to move her grip to one hand on each firm toned cheek of Santana's ass and pulls the girl's lower half further into her own. _

_Santana is too caught up in moaning at the feeling of Brittany simultaneously palming her ass so well and essentially grinding her hips down into hers that she doesn't even register the blonde swiftly flipping them over again until her back is hitting the mattress and her breath is being ripped from her lungs again. Brittany ruts her hips down once and pleasure courses through the Latina's body. Her eyes roll into the back of her head and she flings her forearm over her forehead._

"_Ay dios mio. I give up." She lets out in a strangled whimper and Brittany smirks triumphantly before she lowers her lips to Santana's neck and licks a path up the side of it. The Latina involuntarily jerks at the sensation, her hands instantly flying to Brittany's back where her nails dig into the material and her whole body sets on fire. _

_With great effort, Santana opens her eyes and looks into the deep dark blue of Brittany's which stare down at her in wonder. She manages to fit both her hands on the blonde's cheeks and pull her face down so that their lips connect and it calms at least some of her raging emotions. As they kiss and nip and suck on each other's lips, Brittany's right hand skirts down Santana's side and she places it on the girls exposed hip bone that was uncovered when her tank rose slightly during the last change of position._

_Santana jolts at the touch, it's like electricity. She groans into Brittany's mouth and swipes her tongue over the blonde's bottom lip begging for entrance. Brittany parts her lips instantaneously and their tongue's meet and clash against each other for dominance. It's not like Santana really has a chance as the fingertips of Brittany's right hand that rests on her hip are slowly inching under that material of her ta-_

"_Seriously!?" A voice suddenly calls out from a few feet away and Santana jerks her head up effectively bashing into Brittany's, her teeth accidentally sinking into the blonde's bottom lip. _

"_Ow, Jesus!" Brittany yells out and rolls off Santana to see her mom squinting at her from the entrance to the livingroom from the hallway. _

"_Mom, what the hell?" Brittany asks incredulously as Santana dies from embarrassment next to her. She manages to grab an extra pillow and pulls it over her face, hoping she can just not exist through this moment and maybe die later so that she never has to have gone through it._

"_Don't you dare take that tone with me young lady!" Mrs. Pierce chastises her daughter and Brittany rolls her eyes at her mom's idea of a stern finger pointing. Oh she's shaking in her boots. _

"_Don't you roll your eyes at me either. It's almost 1 am, your brother and sister are asleep and I was too until your incessant activities awoke me from my slumber. Since you have no door Brittany, and I thus cannot initiate an open door policy I would suspect you would conduct your activities in a manner that is suitable for all ages." Mrs. Pierce then continues and Santana can actually feel the blood rushing to her cheeks. 'Shoot me now, please.' She thinks to herself. _

"_But Sa-" Brittany starts to say but is swiftly cut off by her mother. _

"_Nu-uh, no excuses. Go to bed now, both of you and leave your horny teenage impulses for sometime when they won't interrupt my beauty sleep." The older blonde woman says and Brittany is smart enough not to reply or snark back, this time. _

"_Goodnight Britt," Mrs. Pierce then says and Brittany nods to her mom who pauses in consideration before calling out, "Goodnight Santana."_

_Santana grunts out a response, far too embarrassed to ever show her face to the blonde woman again. Brittany chuckles next to the Latina as her mom disappears down the hall before prying the pillow from the girl's face and hands. Santana remains with her eyes squeezed shut. Brittany leans over the girl to grab her comforter that rests next to her bed and pulls it over both their bodies. _

_Santana doesn't expect to feel the blonde mold herself into her side, but she does, and she finds that she doesn't flinch away from the contact as Brittany snuggles in close and tugs the comforter over them. It's the complete opposite of what she would normally do, and Santana doesn't mind it one bit. When the Latina finally actually slowly opens her eyes she is met with twinkling blue. Brittany smiles at her and leans down to peck her lips._

"_Sorry about her." She apologizes for her mom as if it was totally and completely the older woman's fault. Santana just groans lowly, still highly embarrassed. Brittany chuckles and rests her head on the Latina's shoulder. Santana sighs contently at the contact and wraps her own free arm around the girl's back as she feels Brittany fling an arm over her waist and a leg over Santana's tangling it between two tanned ones. _

_Normally, Santana would feel exceptionally uncomfortable. She doesn't cuddle, with like anyone. (Kind of like she doesn't do feelings.) But again, she feels nothing right with the blonde. _

"_Night San." Brittany breaths into the skin of a tan neck and Santana smiles. She squeezes the blonde closer and whispers back._

"_Night Britt." Before she intently closes her eyes and prepares to drift off into slumber, the smile not leaving her face. It's not two seconds later she feels warm wet lips place a kiss into the spot on her neck the blonde's been breathing into and Brittany's husky voice rings up and into her ears._

"_By the way, I don't want you to fret San, because next time you know where I'll be heading so you won't have to worry about not being ready."_

_Santana's eyes snap open in shock. _

"Brittany Pierce you are not fair." Santana admonishes her cheeks heated as she recalls every bit of the memory and Brittany simply smiles knowingly. She places a kiss on the girl's nose before dancing backwards from their embrace. Playfully, she rests her hands on her hips and in a taunting manner calls back to the shorter girl.

"Come on Sanny pants, catch me and I might let _you_ touch _my_ behind next time." And with a waggle of her eyebrows she turns and skips off towards the complex. Santana sighs-she is so hopelessly helpless around this girl.

* * *

Santana skips into the complex hot on Brittany's heels, but is not paying attention to the fact the blonde has abruptly halted and thus runs into the girl. Brittany stumbles forward slightly but catches her balance and then turns to glance at the Latina who wears a guilty and apologetic look.

"Sorry." Santana says and Brittany just smiles and shrugs before she brings her pointer finger to her lips and does the 'shhh' sign. Santana quirks her eyebrow in question but it doesn't take long for her to gather what Brittany is signaling her silence for. A little ways down the hall, and in the kitchen, Santana can make out the distinct voices of Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray. They appear to be having a heated argument.

"It's not right Quinn, she's your daughter and you should be there for her if she needs you." Santana hears Rachel speak in her annoyingly high pitched voice, the one she uses when she truly thinks she is one hundred percent correct. Santana's face contorts into one of offset and uneasiness.

"Rachel, you know it's not that simple. I gave Beth up to another loving family that are there for her and provide for her. I'm lucky that they let me see her every so often, but I don't want to make this difficult for her and it's already really hard for myself." Quinn responds, sounding completely broken. It makes Santana feel marginally bad for slinging that previous pregnant insult to the shorthaired blonde. Marginally.

Santana hears Rachel release one of her exasperated sighs and she instantly rolls her eyes. Brittany pokes her in the shoulder from her side and she pouts over at the blonde who giggles and tilts her head towards the kitchen suggesting they get closer. Santana finds she is slightly excited about the fact the innocent blonde wants to do something so devious as eavesdropping on her friends. That little minx.

"You should just try harder is all I'm saying Quinn. I know if I had the chance to know my mother I'd be doing everything I could to learn about her and be around her. Don't you want Beth to know you love her?" Rachel airs back and Santana is appalled. Low blow, that's not cool. Before she realizes what her legs are doing, they carry her into the kitchen where she blurts out words she never even knew were on the tip of her tongue.

"Alight listen up here hob-" Santana starts but upon a disapproving look from Brittany who followed behind her, the Latina adjusts her direction, "Rachel, you can't just go around asking other people if they want their kids to love them. Are you a parent?" She asks, and although both Quinn and Rachel are jaw dropped at the intrusion, the short brunette still manages to shake her head furiously in the negative.

"Right, so you couldn't possibly know what's going on with Quinn. You can't imagine how hard it might be to watch someone else raise her flesh and blood. I can say from experience that having two loving caring parents is a blessing, but sometimes not everyone is so fortunate. Even then, those who may only have one parent," Santana starts to say and glances Brittany's way with a smile before she continues.

"Sometimes turn out to be the best possible people ever because they had the right kind of love. It's not about how many parents you have or who your parents are or what they do, it's if they love you and they care about you. Obviously Quinn cares about her daughter and since you don't know what she's going through you should respect her privacy in the matter, suck up your ego and be a good friend, and consider the words you say to other people because believe me, I know what it's like to say hateful words. They hurt." Santana finishes by crossing her arms over her chest to a room of silence and three identical looks of dumbstruck surprise. Santana looks around at the imploring looks and scrunches up her face.

"What?" She inquires and it seems to snap everyone into gear, Rachel starts apologizing to Quinn but Santana doesn't catch much of it except a decidedly close and lingering embrace seeing as how Brittany has placed a grip on her arm and is tugging her down the hallway.

"Where are we going Bri-" Santana manages to say before she is shoved into the volunteer clock in room and Brittany's lips are crashing against hers and pushing her body back into the door to close it with a click. Santana surges into the kiss and returns the connection to the blonde with vigor. She gets a little out of control when Brittany's hands tangle in her hair and the Latina nips on the blonde's lower lip at the action. Brittany flinches and pulls back and Santana immediately feels terrible.

"Oh god Britt, I'm so sorry." She says gripping the blonde's hand and stepping up to examine any fresh damage she might have done to the blonde's previously bitten in passion lip. Brittany is sticking her lower lip out in an effort to examine it herself.

"'Ooks okay." She says awkwardly as her lip still patroudes from her mouth. Santana giggles and steps in super close flitting her eyes seductively from Brittany's eyes down to her lip and carefully examining it.

"Mmmm that looks bad Britt, I don't know if you're going to live through the day. My dad's a doctor, I would know. " Santana says with a slight shrug and Brittany pouts even more.

"Please doctor's daughter, tell me is there anything you can do to save me?" Brittany asks oh so innocently. Santana stifles her giggle but a grin crosses her face briefly before it's replaced with a wicked smirk. She cocks her eyes upwards as if in thought.

"Hmmm I don't know. There it one thing I can try, but it's a long shot, it boasts risks and you could suffer paralysis or die immediately of heart palpitations." She says and Brittany smiles, she enjoys this playful joking side of Santana.

"Anything, please Dr. Lopez's daughter." She begs and Santana grins. She pretends to consider briefly before she slowly leans in and swipes her tongue over the wound then surprises Brittany by pulling her top lip between two plump ones and sucking softly. When she releases with a pop Brittany's eyes are hooded. Santana grins and leans in to kiss a wet trail over the blonde's jaw and down her neck.

"Feeling better?" She asks and Brittany moans softly as Santana nips at her neck. She nods and pulls the girl's face back up to her before she plants a kiss smack on the Latina's lips.

"Mmm, much. It's like Christ's resurrection." She mumbles against her lips and Santana chuckles.

"Better I think." She says and dips down to connect their lips again, this time softer. They kiss languidly for a few minutes before breaking away for air. Santana leans her back against the door, Brittany leans her body into Santana's, both of their foreheads rest together. They just breath each other in.

"BTW, what was that for?" Santana asks as her hands stoke slowly up and down the blonde's back in a comforting and reassuring manner. "Not that I mind or anything." She quickly adds when Brittany pulls back to look at her. _Oh, she's asking about why I drug her in here and jumped her like an animal, _Brittany realizes.

"What you did out there, standing up for Quinn and all those other things you said. It was incredibly sexy, I just had to let you know." Brittany explains turning shy and Santana's lips quirks into a sideways smile.

"Oh?" She ponders and the blonde looks up at her bashfully but nods true nonetheless. Santana smiles and pecks her lips again.

"You are incredibly sexy, like all the time." She whispers against the blonde's lips pulling back just a hair. Her heart races at the confession, she's never been this open or willing to give everything. She knows she hasn't known Brittany for that long, but it's just so easy and it feels right with her. How could something that feels so wonderful ever be a bad thing?

"Oh, well maybe you'll have to show me ho-" Brittany starts but is interrupted by a knocking on the door behind the Latina's back. Santana jumps slightly, startled by the noise and Brittany groans. She swears they get interrupted more than should be humanly possibly. It's like there's someone writing their damn life who enjoys torturing her so. If she could she would break down these fourth wall barriers and give them a piece of her mind, while also declaring to leave her and Santana alone because all she wishes to do is get her sweet lady kisses on. With _Santana_, and no one else.

Brittany notices Santana staring at her in amusement. Her face flushes.

"Oh shit, did I say that out loud?" She questions and Santana chuckles.

"I liked it." Santana says and leans in to kiss the blonde's scarlet cheek. Brittany smiles down at the girl and is about to say something when the knocking occurs again.

"Santana, Brittany I know you're in there, but I still don't know why the door is locked. Look, Shelby wants to talk to you Britt." Rachel's voice calls from the other side in a tone that suggests she is 'very upset' and Santana groans and rolls her eyes.

"Great, what did we do wrong this time?" She questions and Brittany rolls her eyes playfully at the girl.

"Maybe she'll give us the easy tasks. Come on San, I'll go talk to her and get that out of the way so we can spend the rest of the day looking forward to later." Brittany says her voice dropping an octave at the end. Santana swallows thickly, liking the sound of that.

"Okay." She says and receives one more chaste kiss on the lips before Brittany moves her out of the way so they can both exit the room.

* * *

It feels like Santana has waited much longer than she should have, doing remedial tasks and glancing down the hall towards Shelby's office every few seconds hoping the blonde is okay and she comes out soon.

"Hey Santana." A male voice suddenly calls from the Latina's right. With her left eyebrow cocked to her hairline, she turns slowly to glare upon the person who dare interrupt her. She finds a boy, Matt, standing with his head tilted down and his hands shoved in his pockets. He looks like a five-year old telling the girl in his kindergarden class he has a crush on her. Santana rolls her eyes, here it comes.

"Yes?" She implores, trying to keep her tone remotely cool, at the least for Brittany's sake who would want her to be at least partially nice.

"I was, heh, well I was going to ask you if…" Matt starts to say and Santana sighs deeply, her patience is slipping away quickly without the blonde here to ground her. She crosses her arms over her chest and bites her tongue.

"I was going to ask if maybe you'd want to go to the dance this Friday." Matt then says and the last part perks up the Latina's attention.

"There's a dance this Friday, on the fourth of July?" She asks severely confused as to a) why such a thing would be happening and b) why there would be people inside on such a night when magestic colors and exciting fireworks would be lighting the night sky.

"Oh yeah, it's a special dance, they have a fireworks viewing on the rooftop at eight and then the dance." Matt explains, his focus still not averting from the spot he is so dutifully focused upon on the ground. Santana smiles at the information, it would be an amazing night to take Brittany to, except they wouldn't get to be alone and Santana's not sure if she's ready for everyone else seeing her and the blonde. Her face falls and she's about to reply when Brittany, speak of the angel, suddenly speaks up from behind her.

"San…" the girl starts and Santana whirls around with a smile on her face until she catches the look of sadness and distraught on the blonde's usually cheerful face. "Oh hey Matt." Brittany then adds when she spots the boy over Santana's shoulder. Matt looks up and smiles and the blonde.

"Brittany are you okay?" Santana inquires, stepping up to the blonde and placing her hands gently on the girls biceps. She watches as Brittany noticeably swallows and a lump seems to form in her throat as more tears build up in her eyes.

"San…t-they…t-there go-gonn take Lucky a-away." Brittany manages to choke out through sobs before she falls into the Latina's embrace.

"Whoa is she okay?" Matt inquires from his position and Santana turns her head as best she can to face him.

"Obviously not, can you get some tissues or something." Santana says, not harsh but still demanding enough to snap the boy into action. Matt nods and turns on his heel to run off down the hall. Santana turns her attention back to the blonde who has her face buried and tucked under her chin, tears now flowing freely. She brushes tear soaked strands of hair out of the blonde's eyes and places a lingering kiss to her forehead.

"Britt, who's going to take Lucky away? I don't understand." Santana says, heartbroken that she can't really do much to make the blonde in her arms feel better. Brittany just sobs into the girls chest for a few seconds and Matt returns holding the tissues out to Santana. He knows maybe now isn't the best time but he never really got an answer from the girl so he stutters out a question.

"So Friday?" And Santana fixes a death glare on him instantly, he gets the point his eyes going wide and he backs up defensively, tripping over the water hose and almost falling before he catches himself and manages to scamper away. Santana turns back to Brittany who is now looking at her with a creased brow.

"Friday?" She asks and Santana shakes her head gently and places another kiss against the blonde's forehead.

"It's nothing. Britt, tell me what's going on." She insists and Brittany sighs deeply and slowly pulls back from the embrace with the girl. She wipes the back of her hand across her eyes trying to disperse the tears and gather her breath to properly explain.

"Someone is apparently offering a lot of money to the complex to adopt Lucky. Apparently, Shelby told them she was a very special dog so they offered a lot of money in compensation." Brittany says, some of it still coming out shaky. Santana's heart drops, losing Lucky is one of the blonde's biggest fears.

"Oh Britt." She says and reaches out for the blonde's hands. Brittany sighs deeply again but is grateful for the Latina's comfort and support. Santana pulls her into a hug and as much as she enjoys the comfort the other girl brings her, she really thinks she just needs to be alone at this time, just to think about things. She lets Santana hug her before they both pull back.

"Is there anything I can do?" The shorter girl asks, deep caring and consideration in her voice. Brittany shakes her head.

"You're wonderful Santana, but I think tonight I just kind of need to be on my own. Is that okay?" She asks, she doesn't want to offend the Latina, especially with how amazing things have been going so far. Santana looks at her thoughtfully and nods her head.

"Of course Brittany, I understand." She says and Brittany just nods her thanks solemly and then just walks away from the other girl, heading to the complex exit and eventually her car.

Santana stands in worry for a few moments, kicking herself for not offering the blonde a comforting kiss, but she supposes if that's what Brittany wanted, the blonde would have just taken it. She inhales deeply and gnaws on the inside of her cheek. Suddenly an idea hits her and with new determination she marches down the hallway and stops outside of a red door. Taking a deep breath, Santana grasps the doorknob and pushes open the door, striding purposefully into the office and looking intently into the eyes of the person behind the desk.

"What's it gonna take for Lucky to stay?"

* * *

**Serious question for everyone: are y'all still enjoying the story? **

**I heart all of you wonderful wonderful reviewers (and favoriters, followers, readers and just genuinely cool peeps).**

**-A**

**PS. I kind of like Brittanner too! **


	9. Day 8 and a Half

**Wow, thank you all so much for the feedback on the last chapter! You still slay me with your words, they're incredible. You are incredible!**

**This little chapter is dedicated to all of you, but I have to mention that **gurj14** your comment about this being the 'Lesbian Disney Movie' that never existed had me rolling on the ground laughing. And thank you also **Brittana9587**, your review really made me smile!**

**Seriously though I love you all and I still thank each and every one of you so much for your interest and support!**

* * *

_**JULY**_

_**Day 8 ½ **_

It's a Wednesday. Santana knows that Brittany volunteers on Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Fridays (and any other time in between). When she wakes up this morning she is motivated and invigorated with a plan for the day. After speaking with Shelby yesterday she now knows what it's going to take to keep Lucky at L.I.F.F.A and Brittany from being devastated.

The options weren't extremely extensive, more than anything it came down to money-the animal shelter needed more money than they were already being offered in order for them to rightfully keep Lucky. The figure was astounding to Santana, not in sheer fact for the amount but more so that someone had offered that much money for a dog. Then again, here Santana was planning to do everything in her power to get the complex even more money to keep a smile on a certain blonde's face.

Santana had exhausted her resources. Yes, it was a fact that the Lopez family were very well off but most of their money laid in investments and stock. They certainly didn't just have the money lying around, and Santana sure as hell never had more than five hundred bucks in her bank account. Five hundred bucks? Not gonna cut it.

So she hit up her father, she figured with the jubilant attitude she had been displaying lately he might be more inclined to offer her assistance, or find a way to get the money donated. As it were, that conversation, which occurred last night, turned out to be rather interesting.

_Tuesday Night Lopez Residence_

"_Papi, the hospital does donations for charities and stuff right?" Santana questions her father as he, her mother and the youngest Latina sit at the dinner table and enjoy her mother's home cooked __Arroz con Gandules. Dr. Lopez flits his eyes over to his daughter in curiosity. Santana's never had an interest in anything that had to do with the hospital, except that one random inquiry about the candy stripping outfits. _

"_Yes, for the proper causes they do." The older Latina answers and Santana bobs her head thoughtfully and takes another bite of her rice. _

"_So they would make a donation in your honor or whatever if you asked?" Santana then inquires a few seconds later. Maribel at this point in time is as intriguied in her daughters questions as her husband seems to be. _

"_Perhaps, as I said Santana it depends on the organization they were being asked to donate to." Dr. Lopez explains to his daughter, he has no idea what she is leaning towards but he has his suspicions it will completely surprise him. He, much like his wife who sits in the seat at the right of the table, looks and waits for their daughter to elaborate. Santana picks at her food for a little while, her brow creased in heavy concentration. Finally she looks up. _

"_Would they provide a donation to L.I.F.A.A if you asked?" She questions in a very small and very unusual voice for her. Dr. Lopez considers the question. _

"_What would the donation be for exactly Santanita?" He inquires._

"_For a dog." She answers simply. Both of her parent's brows rise to their hairlines. _

"_A dog Santana?" Maribel is the first to ask. Her daughter nods._

"_What's so special about this dog?" Dr. Lopez then asks of his daughter, her ambiguity spiking his curiosity furthermore. _

"_It's supposed to be Brittany's dog, I mean she's not Brittany's yet, but that's only because she doesn't have anywhere to keep a dog right now. She lives in a two-bedroom apartment with her mom and little siblings because her dad died in a car accident a few years ago and Mrs. Pierce works like three jobs just to support her family and Brittany spends all of her free time volunteering and doing everything she can to help her mom out and take care of her siblings and she really loves this dog and now someone else is going to take it away and I can't stand the thought of Brittany being sad." Santana rambles in one long, almost incoherent, sentence sucking in a sharp breath at the end as she feels the blood rush to her cheeks. She can't believe she just said all that._

_Apparently, it stuns her parents too as they both sit in their places practically jaw-dropped. _

"_Oh mija, I'm so sorry to hear about Brittany's father." Maribel speaks up providing the only thing she can think of saying at the time. Santana nods at her solemnly in agreement. _

"_Santana, I am vastly impressed with your concern and utter care about the well-being of this Brittany." Santana's father begins to speak up and Santana sits up straight with a hopeful look on her face. It fades slowly as she watches her father's features morph into those of sadness and regret. _

"_But mija, the hospital won't donate for just one dog." He then says and Santana is crestfallen. She slumps in her seat. _

"_If it were for the complex in general it might be appropriate but even then it would be a difficult matter to secure human funds to provide to non human purposes. The hospital is very strict on where they put their money, often they expect there to be a return from it and an animal shelter, unfortunately, wouldn't provide the needed return. I am sorry Santana." Dr. Lopez then explains and Santana barely acknowledges him. _

_She knows it's not his fault, but it still sucks. She picks at her food for a few minutes before another thought occurs. _

"_Papi, would you and mami be able to just donate?" She asks hopefully and a look of pained regret crosses both her parent's faces. They glance towards each other with a pleading look, as if each of them is asking the other to take this one. Santana sighs, she's aware of the looks her parents use and she'll take that one as a 'No'._

"_May I be excused?" She asks next and Maribel nods to her._

"_Of course sweetheart." She says and Santana stands from the table and takes her plate to the sink before coming back into the dining area. She gives her mami and then her papi a kiss on the cheek and tells them she loves them before she heads for the hallway that leads to the staircase to her section of the mansion. _

"_Santana, if you really wish to gather the money, I am confident you will think of another way. We trust any of your decisions." Her papi calls out to her before she's out of the dining area. Without turning around Santana nods that she heard and makes her way up to her room._

_Later that night as she's lying in bed, thinking about Brittany and what she can do for the blonde to make her feel better, an idea sparks in her mind. Suddenly it's the best thing she could have ever thought of and she wonders why it didn't occur to her before. She's not worried about what her parents will think because they already gave her a green light to do what was necessary right? She calls Mike and enlists his help to carry out her plan the very next morning. _

* * *

When Mike glided into her room this morning, Santana was nervous but ecstatic beyond belief. She was about to do something crazy, but if it meant it'd make Brittany happy then she was all for it.

"So you really want to do this?" Mike asks from the passenger seat of her Beamer as they cruise down the highway towards their destination. Santana nods.

"Yeah, I called ahead before you came over and it sounds promising." She tells him and Mike nods in understanding but remains silent. That only lasts a few seconds before typical no boundaries Mike speaks up again.

"Because no offense Lopez, but this is probably the craziest thing you have ever done." He tells her, he doesn't ever hold anything back. Santana chuckles lightly and glances over at her friend.

"I know it is, but I also know it's the right thing to do." She says and then cranks up the volume so they can enjoy some good jams on the 45-minute drive.

* * *

Santana is beginning to think that maybe this is a _little_ crazy. Not like cliff diving into a rocky abyss crazy, because let's be honest that's kind of _really_ crazy, but like 'They could commit me because they think I may have actually gone clinically insane' crazy. But really, it's not that bad, right?

It's kind of bad. It's mostly scary.

Santana was doing great until she dropped Mike back off at her house and watched him drive off after offering her a 'Be careful' and a hug for good luck. She's not quite sure how uncareful what's she's doing is, but she can understand Mike's concern to a point. After all, this is something Santana never would have done before in a hundred years-at least not before she met Brittany.

She just hopes what she's doing is the right thing.

When she arrives at the L.I.F.A.A complex a few minutes later she parks in the far back of the lot, a ways away from her normal spot. Even though she knows no one is going to recognize her by her car, but still she's trying to avoid Brittany for the time being, and knowing the blonde will be volunteering today she has to take extra precaution.

She hasn't heard from Brittany since yesterday, she doesn't mind-she understands that the blonde is hurting and she doesn't want to crowd her or be overbearing, she's pretty sure Brittany knows she's here for her if need be.

Santana steps out of the car and pulls her black hood tighter around her head, it looks really out of place to be wearing a hoodie over a dress, in the middle of summer, but she's trying to be as incognito as she can, thus the black hoodie and dark sunglasses that cover her eyes. She makes it to the building without being seen (she thinks) by anyone and manages avoiding having to talk to anyone once in side the building.

She makes a beeline for the same red door she burst through yesterday demanding answers and opens it stepping into the office area and closing the door with a click behind her. Santana looks towards the woman who is watching her from her desk, pen in one hand and stacks of paper by the other. Shelby raises an eyebrow at the Latina.

"Are you going to rob the place or something? You know we don't keep the money here." She says, only partly sarcastic. Santana rolls her eyes beneath the cover of her sunglasses before she removes them and takes her hood down. She reaches into her hoodie pocket and pulls out a crisp piece of paper.

"I have a donation to make." She says and sets the check on the desk in front of the other woman, getting slight satisfaction when Shelby's eyes bulge and she becomes speechless.

"You know what that's for, make sure it happens but if anyone asks, you didn't get it from me." Is all Santana says before she turns away from the woman and walks back out the door.

She spends a few minutes going by all the dog suites and looking in on the dogs, wondering where the blonde is today, not anticipating running into a completely different blonde.

"For someone who claims they don't like animals, you sure spend an awful lot of time here." Santana hears Quinn's voice call from a few feet away and she looks up to find the short-haired blonde girl leaning against the hallway wall, arms folded across her chest and a questioning look on her face. Santana openly rolls her eyes, she may have stood up for the blonde yesterday and what not, but sometimes the girl still gets on her nerves (like most all of the time.)

"I never said I didn't _like_ animals, I just don't like dealing with their shit. Besides, I'm not here for the animals." Santana retorts and fits her own arms across her chest while cocking her hip to the side. Quinn drops her arms from their defensive position and shrugs her shoulders.

"Whatever, Brittany's down in the POD." Is all she offers having a hunch that the other taller, more graceful blonde is the reason behind Santana's impromptu visit. Santana doesn't reply to Quinn, she just lets her turn and walk away to continue the duties she was working on.

The Latina doesn't go immediately to the POD, she's still a little nervous about what might happen when she does. Instead she walks to Lucky's suite and enters the room only to be instantly greeted by the sweet girl herself. Santana spends the next half hour sitting with Lucky, petting her and just having casual conversation with the dog.

Normally she'd think herself crazy if she ever saw herself talking openly, about really deep stuff, to a dog-but like she thought earlier that doesn't_ necessarily_ make her crazy. But then again, lately it would seem as though she's been doing a _lot_ of 'not necessarily' crazy things. As recent as that thing she did this morning.

She's just informing Lucky of the new changes the dog should be expecting soon when there's a knock on the suite door. Santana looks up to see a beaming Brittany who waves frantically at the Latina. A grin breaks out across the tan-skinned girl's face and she hops up from her spot on the floor and starts brushing off the imaginary dirt and dust that might have collected on her person, even though she had a towel down (because dress and all.)

She hears the suite door opening but doesn't glance up, assuming Brittany has entered. She just barely hears an excited squeak from the blonde that finally draws Santana's attention up from brushing off her ass in time to see Brittany launching herself at her and into her arms. Santana, though thrown off and thrown backwards from the force, manages to get a grip under the blonde's thighs and hold her up as Brittany fits her legs around her waist and her arms around her neck.

"Britt-" is all Santana gasps out glancing up into clear blue eyes before Brittany's lips are crashing into hers. The kiss shocks her system, but she readily accepts it and it doesn't take long for her to start kissing back. Brittany's fingers caress the heated skin on the nape of Santana's neck sending shivers down the girl's spine.

The kiss is short, but extremely passionate, and when Brittany pulls back and cups Santana's cheeks with her hands and rests her forehead against a tan forehead, the Latina's breath is ragged and her lungs feel as though she held her breath underwater for ten minutes straight. None of that matters, however, for when Santana's eyes slowly flutter open, the blue of the one's she's quickly becoming addicted to are staring straight back at her.

"What was that?" She asks still breathless. She should probably be nervous that they're in such a vulnerable and intimate position in the middle of a dog suite, where anyone could just walk by and see them but Brittany feels so good in her arms that she's not even thinking about it.

Brittany strokes her thumbs over Santana's cheekbones and the Latina's eyes quiver closed before they open again slowly a second later as she leans into the touch and angles her lips upwards to meet the blonde's lips that are slowly making their way downwards to connect in a soft sweet kiss. Brittany just smiles at Santana and pecks her lips again before she squirms in the Latina's arms and Santana slowly lets her lower her feet to the ground, keeping her hands on the blonde's hips to keep her balanced.

When Brittany's feet touch the floor her arms wrap tighter around the slim waste of Santana and tug her into a adoring hug, her face buries into the crook of a tan, and sweet vanilla smelling, neck. Brittany can't help but place a soft peck there too, tasting the skin just barely before pulling back and looking into the patient but curious brown eyes of the girl holding her in her arms. Brittany smiles.

"I'm just really happy." She says and Santana melts, her eyes soften and the grip on the blonde's hips turns into an embrace as she moves her hands around to the small of Brittany's back holding her close.

"Me too." Santana tells the other girl her eyes flickering closed again, her body soaking up the warmth and wonderfulness of Brittany. The blonde sighs out contently.

"Did you hear about Lucky?" She asks, happiness still apparent in her voice. Santana's eyes snap open at that, her heartbeat picks up slightly. She's glad to see Brittany's eyes are still closed and that she didn't notice the obvious change in Santana.

"Not anything today." Santana manages to say without sounding completely shaky and like she's lying through her teeth. Brittany's eyes open and her face pulls back slightly, there's a bright smile on her face-the one Santana enjoys so very much (and secretly tells herself is just for her.)

"She gets to stay." The blonde tells her and Santana fixes her face, hoping she looks convincingly quizzical, and tilting her head just slightly to the right she asks.

"Stay?" She knows she doesn't have to do much more to get Brittany to elaborate. The blonde nods her head furiously as her arms trail down Santana's arms until she can link the fingers of their hands together. Brittany bites her lip shyly and Santana swoons-that look will be the death of her.

"Uh huh, Shelby didn't tell me everything but she said there was a big enough donation, in mine and Lucky's names, that L.I.F.A.A would be able to build Lucky her own separate suite and keep her safe and free from being adopted until I'm able to take her." Brittany explains her voice laced with childlike excitement and delight. Santana can't help giggle at the cuteness.

"Brittany that's amazing." She tells the blonde placing a quick kiss to her lips as Brittany nods her agreement, smile still on her face. A few seconds later, her eyebrows crease in concentration.

"I just, I don't know who would have done something like that. It might seem insignificant to most everyone else, but to me it's just the best thing that could have happened. My mom's going to be so shocked. The only thing is, Shelby won't tell me who gave L.I.F.A.A the money because the donator wanted to remain anonymous. I just wish I could thank them." Brittany says and Santana detaches her left hand from Brittany's to slide it up to her cheek where she softly cups the smooth skin and entices the blonde to look down and into her eyes by brushing her thumb over her cheekbone.

"Britt, whoever did it probably did so because they've seen how amazing and wonderful you are and how much you do for this place and all the animals. I'm sure that whoever did it just wants you to know that you are appreciated and deserve good things too." Santana says and the blonde just looks at her adoringly before leaning in to connect their lips again briefly, sighing out against the Latina's parted mouth.

As Brittany pulls back, Santana smiles up at her with her giddy, lopsided and embarrassingly large Brittany grin. The blonde giggles and kisses the dimple on the right side Santana's beautiful face.

"You're really pretty when you smile. I mean you're pretty _all_ the time, but especially when you smile." Brittany tells her and Santana's grin grows impossibly larger.

"So are you Britt. And you're all kinds of wonderful." Santana tells her and pulls her tighter into the embrace before Lucky interrupts them by jumping up and placing her paws one each on the girl's arms. Brittany and Santana glance down at the dog and giggle, they part easily from the embrace to turn and shower the dog with attention and affection.

* * *

It's a little bit later in Brittany's shift and Santana is still there. She's not really doing much but watching Brittany complete her tasks, but she's quite content just doing that.

Brittany is dispersing the last of the Kong's to each individual dog as Santana waits on the bench for her when a boy the Latina has only seen briefly once before comes walking down the hall towards the girls. He looks bright and chipper, flamboyant even, as he smiles and waves at Brittany when she walks out of the suite and notices the boy. The blonde smiles and waves back, a little too friendly Santana thinks. Her eyes narrow, if this boy thinks he can just strut up to Brittany and make her all doe-eyed he's got another thing coming.

Santana stands from the bench and walks over to Brittany's side; she menacingly crosses her arms over her chest and cocks her chin up in her most defiant manner towards the boy. Bring it.

"San, I'd like you to met Blaine Anderson." The blonde speaks from next to her and suddenly realization hits Santana like a freight train-of course, this is the Fairy Emperor's other half. How silly was she to think he'd have any interest in Brittany? Well, maybe it's because the blonde is drop dead gorgeous and Santana's positive she possesses the ability to turn any gay man straight. If that were an actual option of course, but Santana knows it doesn't really work that way; you're born the way you are.

"Ahh the infamous Santana Lopez. A pleasure to meet you, I've heard so much about you." Blaine speaks up from in front of Santana. She notices that Blaine wears what appears to be an entire family's worth amount of hair product, and has immensely bushy eyebrows that some how work with his black bowtie and red high water pants.

"None of the bad stuff is true." Santana automatically defends her reputation, it's an impulse reaction, as she briefly shakes the boy's hand. Blaine chuckles heartily.

"My Brittany, you were right. She is refereshingly cute." Blaine speaks to the blonde as his eyes remain on Santana. The Latina's face blanches, she refuses to let anyone, with the exception of Brittany, call her cute-and the blonde only gets to do so when they are in private.

"I didn't actually say the word 'cute' San," Brittany starts to say and Santana's eyes wander over to the blondes, her smile is fleeting as Brittany continues with, "I told Blaine you hand an _adorable_ side of humor."

Santana frowns, adorable sounds decidedly less badass than cute. The Latina rolls her shoulders an in effort to hold back the lashing she wants to give Blaine just for bringing such a topic to light in the first place.

"That's not really much better Britt." She says quietly to the blonde who turns sheepish and apologetic. Brittany is on the brink of replying when all three teenagers spot another figure walking down the hall towards them. It's Kurt, looking fashionable as ever.

Kurt halts his progress next to Blaine and inclines his head in Santana's direction.

"Lady in the Red Dress." He greets. Santana smirks but returns the inclination.

"Fairy boy." She says, toning it down just a notch, and Kurt chuckles before turning his attention to Brittany and beginning a conversation that Santana instantly phases out. It's something about fashion, she does not need fashion tips from a boy whose voice can reach notes much higher than her own.

Instead, Santana passes the time in wait for Brittany by glancing around the remainder of the complex that she can see. She spots a boy in a wheelchair at the end of the hall being pushed through a doorway by a Ritchie bitch girl who is popping her gum a little on the loud side.

A little further down the hall Santana notices a long haired dread guy, in strappy flip flops she could swear went out of style in the 1940's, brushing his dreads over his shoulder while he chats with a very burly looking girl who Santana would have referred to as 'white rhino' in a previous life. To the left of that strangely placed couple, is a bickering Rachel and Quinn. _They seriously fight like a married couple_, Santana thinks and chuckles to herself at that thought.

It suddenly occurs to Santana that all of these people, the volunteers of L.I.F.A.A are kids should would have never associated with outside of the complex-including, most likely, Brittany as well. They definitely all belong to the McKinley High facial slushie club but for some reason they all seem to have found a place where they can come together and be surrounded by those who accept them.

It's as though L.I.F.A.A is it's own little club of misfits and Santana realizes that with Brittany, the shining star of it all, she too is a part of that. The Latina is not quite sure how she feels about that yet.

"Right San?" Santana is drawn back to the situation around her as Brittany's voice calls her to attention. She looks up to where Kurt and Blaine are standing across from her staring at her in expectance and then glances to her right where Brittany stands with a questioning look and coy smile. She immediately gets lost in those blue eyes and her stomach performs its usual tumbles and flips that the blonde automatically causes.

"What? Oh yeah, uh sure." Santana supplies to the question she knows not of it's subject. She's hoping she didn't just agree to some ridiculous fashion show or unneeded make over. Brittany smiles at her answer so Santana assumes she said something right, the three of them, sans the Latina, go back to their conversation and Santana goes back to her observations.

When she turns her glance back down the hall she spots Stan "Fish Lips" Nevans looking and walking her, or more accurately Brittany's, way. Santana narrows her eyes and clenches her hands into fists at her side. Fuck if he's getting near the blonde.

Brittany is still happily chatting away and oblivious to the advance of Stan who completely disregards the Latina when he finally steps up into Brittany's line of sight. Stan opens his big trouty mouth and calls out Brittany's name who automatically turns to look at her addresser. Santana watches with slight satisfaction as Brittany's eyes go wide as she realizes it is Stan attempting to get her attention.

"Stan." Brittany greets a few seconds later, her calm at ease look returning to her face. Santana barely holds back a scoff as Stan grins stupidly at Brittany's greeting, as if rather than just a simple hello, Brittany instilled the biggest compliment in the world to the boy.

"So I was wondering if you'd like to go to the Independence Day dance with me on Friday. Watch the fireworks and maybe get some dinner before hand? We could pretend to talk in British accents and everything." Stan says next and Santana's face scrunches up in repulsion, if that's not the lamest thing she's ever heard of doing then she's a fucking alien. She glances towards the blonde to gage her reaction and is glad to see Brittany is wearing a tight lipped smile.

"I'm sorry Stan, but I already have plans on Friday. Camping, you know, with my family just like we do every year." Brittany explains sounding moderately apologetic. Santana's surprised to say the least, if the way her eyebrows shoot to her hairline is any indication. Her eyes squint in condiseration and understanding of Brittany's words-she never told Santana she was going camping.

Not like she has an obligation to do so, but Santana kind of thought they were getting along well and that's sort of something she would have at least expected a general 'Hey, by the way' from the blonde in some shape or form. Does that mean Brittany maybe didn't want her to know?

"Oh yeah." Stan replies sounding slightly dejected, as he should. He bobs his head up and down slowly before he decides to press on.

"Well maybe after your camping we could have a go at it." He says and Santana doesn't know how she avoids shaking her head at the desperate, sad sorry excuse for a boy. It's embarrassing. Seriously, Santana feels legit second hand embarrassment for this boy-not at all sorry for him, just uncomfortable in that 'I kind of want to walk away now' way.

Santana notices Brittany frowning apologetically in Stan's direction and then her eyes flicker in the Latina's direction briefly. This gets Santana's attention.

"Actually Stan, I have plans all weekend," Brittany starts to say and Santana watches as Stan's face easily morphs into one of confusion and a little bit of resentment. How dare he get angry that Brittany already has plans that don't include him, they're not really even friends.

"I have plans with Santana." Brittany says and Santana's very own eyes jerk towards the girl, her eyebrows shooting to her hairline and a look of surprise covering the rest of her features. Stan's face contorts into an even more confused look and it actually looks moderately painful.

"With Santana?" He asks glancing briefly in the direction of the girl in question who now stands looking rather smug next to Brittany. The blonde haired girl nods her head slowly.

"Yeah, Santana's going camping with us and we'll be gone like all weekend so, no dance." Brittany says with a nonchalant shrug that suggests she's really anything else but sorry.

Stan deflates.

"No dance?" He asks solemnly and if Santana didn't despise the kid so much she might kind of feel sorry for him. Nope, actually she wouldn't because the kid brought it on himself.

Brittany shakes her head in the negative to the boy's question.

"Sorry trouty, we'll be having too much fun in the sun." Santana adds her two cents with a shrug. Finally Stan seems to get the picture and he turns around to leave. Not wanting to feel too awkward for having just witnessed that sad spectacle, Kurt and Blaine also bid their farewells to the ladies and leave Santana and Brittany by themselves in the hallway. At this point, Santana turns to the blonde.

"Soooo, camping?"

Brittany's face flushes. She knew she should have brought this up earlier.

"Uhh yeah, I was going to ask you on Tuesday and then the whole Lucky thing happened and then I was going to ask you later today but-"

"So ask me." Santana interrupts calmly with a smile on her face as she glances up into the blonde's bright blue eyes. A smile breaks out across Brittany's own face.

"Yeah?"

Santana nods her consent as she takes the girl's hands in her own.

"Do you want to go ca-" Brittany starts again but is cut off by a pair of plump lips pushing against hers. Santana kisses her chastely but Brittany's heart still thuds against her ribcage in an effort to escape. The Latina pulls back from the kiss first, leaving an awed blonde still leaned in towards her, eyes closed and lips puckered. Santana giggles at finally having been the one to render the blonde speechless. She places a sweet kiss to the very tip of Brittany's nose.

"Is that answer enough for you?" She asks and Brittany smiles, still not opening her eyes.

"I don't think I fully understood that, maybe you should try to tell me again."

Santana rolls her eyes with a grin but leans in again, this time slowly capturing Brittany's bottom lip between her teeth and running her tongue over it. The blonde releases an airy moan into her mouth, which Santana gladly swallows up.

"Mmm, that helped a little. Brought things a little more into focus." Brittany says when they break away again. Santana laughs.

"Britt, we'll have plenty of time for that later, tell me about this camping trip you have somehow managed to rope me into."

Brittany opens her eyes to roll them.

"It's not like I twisted your arm." She says matter of factly and Santana smirks but playfully shoves the girl.

"You're right, but still I don't normally do camping so you should let me in on what I should expect." She says and leans back against the wall behind her. Brittany gives her a cocky smirk.

"What was that? Did Santana Lopez just admit that someone else was right?"

Santana shakes her head.

"No, Britt, I'm not playing this game. Just tell me." She whines and it just spurs the blonde on. She crosses her arms over her chest.

"Say that I'm right Santana, say it or I revoke all kissing and cuddling abilities for you from me." Brittany says defiantly and Santana's jaw drops. For real and a half this girl does not play fair. Santana's stubborn though so she folds her own arms across her chest and matches Brittany's posture. The blonde just looks at her before straightening up and pulling her lips into a thin line.

"Okay I guess no sweet lady kisses for you all weekend." Brittany says and turns as if to go back to her duties. Santana let's that go on for oh about two seconds before she is grabbing the blonde's arm and spinning her back around to face her. With a huff and another pointed eye roll she takes a deep breath.

"Fine, you're right." She mumbles and Brittany cocks her ear towards the girl.

"I'm sorry what was that? You speak so softly I didn't catch it."

Santana shakes her head but steps up closer to the girl and reaches out her arms to wrap around the blonde's slender but well built shoulders. Her fingertips play with the fine hairs at the nape of Brittany's neck as she looks deep into her eyes.

"You, Brittany Pierce, are so right, that everything else just seems wrong." Santana says softly, her eyes turning down to the blonde's lips as she watches Brittany run her tongue over the bottom one. Brittany gulps and tries to even out her breathing. Having Santana this close does a number on her nervous system.

"Thank you." She says and dips down the short distance to connect their lips softly and briefly, when they pull back Brittany releases a sigh into Santana's mouth as they rest their foreheads together.

"So my mom, Jordan and Tanner usually go on a short camping trip every Fourth of July, at Lake Lima. We've gone for as long as I can remember. We hang out and eat marshmallows and tell ghost stories while watching the fireworks and just enjoying each other's company. My mom didn't want to stop when my dad died because she knew how important it was to me, to us." Brittany explains and Santana opens her eyes slowly to see a tear rolling down the blonde's cheek. She gasps and brings her hand to Brittany's cheek, cupping it and gently brushing the track away with the pad of her thumb before placing a delicate kiss to the area.

"I'll have to ask my parents but Britt, I would love to go with you and your family. It would be an honor." She admits and Brittany slowly opens her eyes, a smile forming on her lips. Her eyes ask a silent question to which Santana nods in the positive. Brittany pulls her into a tight embrace, burying her face in the crook of Santana's neck as she mumbles her happiness into the tan skin.

When Brittany pulls back she stretches her neck out to peck the Latina's lips and she whispers 'Thank you' to the girl once again.

* * *

"Britt, what did you and Kurt talk about earlier?" Santana speaks up from her perch on the counter in the kitchen as she watches and waits patiently for Brittany to complete the last of her duties for the day. Brittany glances over at her curiously from her position at the sink.

"What did I agree on when you asked me earlier?" Santana elaborates biting her lip slightly as she watches Brittany turn back to the sink and then bend over to place the last batch of dishes into the sanitizer. The blonde stands up and walks over to the Latina, parting her legs so she can stand between them and placing her palms on the girl's dress clad thighs-except the dress has ridden up a bit and the blonde's hands instantly touch bare skin.

Santana shivers at the action, her pulse speeding up and those familiar flips in her stomach returning as Brittany's hands slowly inch higher, almost inappropriately so for the workplace higher, but Santana forgets to really care.

"Oh he just asked if you were enjoying the exploration of sweet lady kisses." She says nonchalantly with a shrug of her shoulders. Santana's eyes go wide and she instantly drops into panic mode.

"Britt! Tell me that's not what you guys were talking about!" She says feeling absolutely scandalized and more than slightly freaked out. She hears Brittany start giggling in front of her and she snaps her eyes to the girl in disbelief.

"Relax San," the blonde says looking up in the Latina's eyes, "He was just wondering if you owned anything other than a dress and I told him you had tons of jeans and sexy short shorts." Brittany tells her and Santana's breathing stops going haywire. She releases a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Oh okay. I'm sorry Britt. I'm okay with people knowing about us if they happen to find out, or if we need to mention it to them, like our parents, but I'm not ready to tell the world and I'm not one hundred percent okay with most of the people here knowing either. I like it being just you and I. It's nice, and it's comfortable." Santana says as she reaches her hand out to play with the loose strands of Brittany's bangs that drape in her face. Brittany smiles and nods, silently giddy about the fact that Santana just referred to the two of them as an 'us'.

"I know San, I feel the same. I wouldn't say anything unless I knew you were okay with it and ready to." Brittany tells her and Santana smiles and glances up into pure, honest eyes.

"Thank you." She says and then leans in to place a peck on the blonde's lips.

When she pulls back, Brittany has another mischievous smirk on her face. It's sexy enough to get Santana's heart racing again, but now that she thinks about it when is Brittany not sexy enough to make her heart race like a Olympic sprinter? All quick take off and gradual out bursts of awesomeness. She's sure to die of a heart attack at a young age if Brittany keeps it up and Santana can't keep everything under control.

"What?" Santana asks, starting to get a tad nervous at the way Brittany is now looking at her almost animalistically. The blonde only smirks wider and drags her fingernails down the exposed skin of the Latina's tanned and incredibly toned thighs.

"Oh nothing. I was just thinking about how earlier I turned Stan down but I don't seem to recall you telling me anything about turning Matt down from when he asked you to the dance yesterday." The blonde airs out like it's nothing, but really she's scared shitless that maybe Santana was perhaps a little interested in the boy. At the very least it would be a way to dissuade the rumors that will no doubt soon be swirling around about them and their activities.

It doesn't bother Brittany, but she knows Santana is still a little reserved and a lot scared. All she wants to do is tell the girl that it's all right and it's okay to be with her and no one is going to care. And besides, if anyone does say anything, they don't matter because the only thing that matters is how Brittany feels about Santana and how Santana feels about Brittany. Which granted is a whole lot of something she's never felt before, but worth it all the same, especially for the Latina.

"You heard that?" Santana's voice cuts into Brittany's thoughts and she glances back up at the girl, nodding to her in the affirmative manner. She fits another smirk on her face.

"Yeah, you can tell him you already have plans, with someone way hotter. No offense to him or anything." Brittany tells her a look of possessiveness crossing her face that makes Santana giggle and bite her lip in adornment.

"Brittany Pierce were you jealous?" Santana asks and Brittany scoffs as her faces scrunches up into a look of disbelief.

"Me, jealous? Pssh." She tries to brush off, but even Santana knows the girl is horrible at lying, especially about things like this, and particularly to _her_. Santana pokes the blonde in the side softly with her finger.

"You _were_ jealous." She sing songs and Brittany rolls her eyes and decides to end this taunting game before it even has the chance to begin. She pushes Santana back further on the counter until her shoulders are pressed into the cabinet behind her and raises her arms up to pin them above her head. Santana's eyes go wide and darken a shade or two at the action as Brittany leans in super close to her face, their lips almost touching.

"Even if I was, he can forget about taking you to that dance. You're spending the night with _me_." Brittany commands and it sends shivers up and down the Latina's spine for about the millionth time. She whimpers barely audible.

"Say it." Brittany husks into the girl's ear nipping at the shell slightly before trailing her tongue over it. Santana's body wrecks with shakes and her lower half feels like jell-o underneath her. Brittany is so damn good at getting her to consent to anything and everything that it scares her. And she's not entirely sure how she's managing to keep herself up right at the moment, but she does know what she has to say.

"I'm spending the night with you." Santana manages to speak breathlessly, her eyes clenched tight as she tries to control the fervent amount of emotions and tingles that ripple through her body. Brittany smirks and places a soft kiss on the girl's jaw, slowly lowering the Latina's arms so that Santana can quickly wrap them around her neck and tangle her fingers into blonde hair to tug the girl's face and lips into hers.

It's Brittany's turn to whimper into the Latina's lips as Santana kisses her with reckless abandon. When they break for air both their lips are swollen and their breaths are being released in ragged pants.

"God you are _so_ sexy when you do that." Santana admits and Brittany smiles smugly and shrugs her shoulder.

"You know." She says and Santana rolls her eyes.

"Don't get cocky missy." She admonishes and Brittany chuckles and looks her straight in the eyes while pushing into her again.

"There are decidedly no cocks here Ms. Lopez." Brittany airs out as if it would be the most natural thing to say and Santana's heart drops from her chest to directly between her legs. She runs her hands over Brittany's shoulders and down her arms where she tugs lightly and brings the girl even closer to her.

"And I really like that about you." Santana husks into Brittany's ear before she pulls back, jumps off the counter and playfully skips past a stunned Brittany to the doorway a few feet away. Brittany watches with surprise, she wasn't expecting that. Santana simply smirks at her from her position before she raises her hand and cutely waves at the blonde.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." She says in statement before blowing Brittany a kiss and turning to saunter away, making sure to swing her hips extra well as she is fully aware that the blonde's gaze is following her backside. She wore this red dress under her earlier black hooded disguise for a reason today after all.

Brittany just watches the sexy Latina goddess walk away, not caring one bit at the way her heart is palpitating in quick succession beneath her chest or that she has to lick her dry lips because of the sight slowly walking away from her. She knows that Santana is challenging her and all Brittany's thinking is; challenge accepted.

Two can play that game.

* * *

**Hope this chapter was acceptable to you all! Can anyone guess what Santana did to get the money for Lucky and Brittany?**

**Thanks again everyone so much! Till next time :)**

**-A**


	10. Day 9

_**I don't…I can't even…you ALL are absolutely freaking AMAZING! The feedback on the last chapter just blew me away. **_

_**And you all are so dang smart with the guessing about what Santana did for the money (it shall be revealed soon)!**_

_**Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and alerts! And congrats to **_newfanficreader _**who was this stories 100**__**th**__** review (100, daaayum).**_

_**In honor of that here is the next installment. It's a little shorter than usual because it was originally going to be Day 9 and Night 3 together but I split them up. You might get a surprise tomorrow...if anyone is interested ;)**_

_**Oh and since no one seemed to have objections to Brittany's POV I tossed that in too. Let me know what you think!**_

* * *

_**JULY**_

_**Day 9ish Interlude **_

"Bri! Come on wake up or we're gonna miss pancakes!"

A voice, I can tell that it's Tanner's cute little bubbly one, wakes me from my slumber. I smile and slowly open my eyes bringing my hands, balled into fists, up to my eyes to rub the lingering sleep from them.

As my vision comes into focus, about the time my alarm starts dropping the Magic beat from my phone that rests on the floor next to my mattress, I am met with the sight of bright blue eyes and an enormous grin. Tanner is sitting on the side of my mattress leaned over just enough so that he can peer over at me.

Propping myself up a little on my elbows, a giant yawn breaks my intended attempt at conversation. Tanner giggles at the way my face stretches and a sound that's more like a content cat sigh that Lord Tubbington would release comes out of my mouth. I smile at my little brother and run a hand through my haphazardly strewn atop my head blonde hair. It's already such a tangled mess that I'm going to have to wash it this morning if I want to do anything remotely inspiring with it.

The smell of momma Pierce's signature chocolate chip pancakes waft into the living room from the adjacent kitchen. I take a deep breath in and sigh at the aroma, I love chocolate chip pancakes! I love pancakes with anything: dots (don't knock it till you try it), blue berries, strawberries, bananas but mostly chocolate chips.

Actually, I love them the most when Santana is here to eat them with me, but they're still pretty yummy on their own. Not like Santana yummy but yeah.

I forget that Tanner is right next to me as I hum out another sigh of contentment and I hear him giggle again.

"Bri, you sound like Lord T! And you kind of look like the cookie monster!" He shouts from my side and reaches up his tiny hand to pat at a stray piece of hair that's sticking up from my head. My eyes open again and narrow at the little blonde boy sitting next to me.

"Oh do I T-man? You'd better run then because this cookie monster is feeling hungry and the only thing that sates my hunger besides cookies is tickling little blonde boys!" I exclaim and make a move towards him with my hands extended ready to tickle him. His screeches fill the living room as I manage to get a hold of him and he tries to get away.

After a good couple minutes of struggling on Tanner's part, and me tickling his sides relentlessly, I see my mom's head pop out from the entrance to the kitchen.

"Are you two little monsters going to come and get breakfast?" She asks with a bright smile and Tanner and I instantly stop our goofing around to reply with simultaneous shouts of "Yes!" while wearing matching grins.

Everyone always comments on how much Tanner not only looks like me but acts like me too. I guess it would be hard for the kid not to pick up my many different mannerisms; he has been around me the most in his time growing up. And I couldn't be happier about him being like me, some people say he's a little too flamboyant and will probably end up 'open minded' like me, but I say what the heck does that matter? He can be whomever the heck he wants, he's still my little brother and I'll always love him to death.

We both dash from the bed at the same time and race each other into the kitchen, hopping over a lounging in the streaks of sunlight that fill the room Lord Tubbington. He gives us a tired 'meow' as we pass and it's so cute I just have to stop and scratch his belly for a second.

Once in the kitchen, Tanner and I find Jordan, who is the complete opposite of us, already sitting dainty in her spot at the table. She naturally rolls her eyes the second Tanner and I enter and I naturally poke her frown in the face the second I sit across from her with my giant stack of delicious looking gooey chocolaty pancakes.

"Brittany!" She attempts to chastise me and I giggle.

"Jor, stop being so frown clown. Turn that frown upside down!" I tell her.

"Yay Jor! We got choco chip pancakes!" Tanner yells from his place next to me and I beam at him and nod holding my hand up for a high-five that he quickly fulfills.

"Okay you three, eat your breakfast and go get packed and ready. We leave as soon as Brittany stops by L.I.F.A.A to check in for the day." Mom calls from her place at the stove as she finishes up the cooking and I watch her gather her own plate of food.

Tanner's eyes bulge at our mother's words and I just know what he's thinking, he wants to know if his favorite Latina is still coming with. I don't blame the kid for being so enamored with Santana, she is pretty incredible and beautiful and amazing. She's the best. It's just still a little strange to see how much my little bro likes the girl.

Tanner likes Santana so much it's on a whole different level than I have ever seen from him before. He usually just tolerates people, especially my friends, but he lights up like our annual Christmas tree every time I even mention Santana's name. He was most ecstatic when I told him last night, after returning from my shift at L.I.F.A.A and that flirty game that Santana started, that the Latina would be joining us for breakfast _and_ our camping trip.

I chuckle at the memory of my jumping bouncing little blonde brother. I only then notice that T-man is on the brink of asking me the something as he turns to me with a mouth full of food and a grin that still manages to stretch across his face.

"Bri, is S'tana coming 'ith?" He asks through his mouth stuffed full of chocolate pancakes. I can't help but giggle at my adorable little brother's antics. Mom, on the other hand, doesn't appear to enjoy it all that much.

"Tanner Lee! You know better than to talk with food in your mouth." She admonishes and Jordan and I both stifle our giggles. Well it's good to see frowny face actually can smile. I notice my mom turn her attention to me.

"But Brittany, Tanner does raise a good question. Is Santana still planning on joining us?" She asks me and I have to chew a giant bite and swallow it, chasing it with a glass of cold milk, MmmMmm, before I can reply. Nodding and smiling wide because that's just the reaction that Santana brings upon me every time I hear her, see her, talk about her or think about her, I finally answer.

"Yeah, she's on her way over now," I'm saying at about the same time that I hear a car horn honk from the parking area just outside the view of our apartment window. Tanner is the first to dash to the curtains and pull them back to reveal on the ground below, Santana stepping from a car, hmm haven't seen her drive that one before, and looking up towards our window. With a bright smile she waves up at us and with no doubt matching grins, Tanner and I both wave back.

"Oh mom, San's here. I'm going to go met her and invite her up for pancakes cool?" I turn to ask my mom who nods and I skip to my bedroom area to slip my shoes on. Tanner is right on my heels but he gets called back by my mom to sit at the table and finish his breakfast. He pouts and I kneel down to his level and run my fingers soothingly through his mop of blonde hair.

"T-man, go eat and I'll bring San right up okay?" I tell him and he nods, almost forlornly but then walks back into the kitchen. I immediately blast out of my apartment door and down the stairs only to burst out through the building door to met Santana almost head on. _I hope she's ready for me_, I'm thinking as I launch myself into the air and towards her arms.

* * *

Santana wakes up Thursday morning to a very welcomed text chime on her phone. It's a message from Brittany. One that, when she checks the time stamp, she notices the blonde must have sent before she went to sleep the night before. Santana must have been having some good dreams to miss the text (she remembers that she was in fact having some _wonderful_ dreams.)

_Night Sanny. Can't wait to see your beautiful face tomorrow - Britt-Britt_

Santana smiles and sighs before she stretches beneath the covers of her bed. Running a hand through her tangled hair she throws the covers back and climbs out of her bed, grabbing the clothes she placed out last night and heading to her bathroom for a revitalizing shower.

Thirty minutes later, Santana is saying goodbye to her parents at the front door, bag packed full of essential stuff, gripped in her hand and held to her side. When the salutations are given out, Santana walks to her car and throws the bag in the backseat before starting it up and heading towards the Pierce apartment.

When Santana arrives in the apartment lot of the Pierce residence, she parks outside the building and honks her horn, knowing her car will be in sight if anyone looks out the window. Sure enough as she steps from the car and glances up to the window she spots a blonde haired boy, and a taller blonde haired girl. She waves up to them and they instantly wave back at her with matching grins.

She chuckles to herself; she can just imagine the excitement that's radiating through both of the Pierce kids. Santana sure as hell knows she's excited. Maybe not so much for the camping, but definitely for the hanging out with Brittany, and even Tanner, Jordan, and Mrs. Pierce. Mostly Brittany though.

Santana grabs her bag and heads around to the other side of the building where the entrance to the actual apartment can be found. She's not really paying full attention to her surroundings so she doesn't see when Brittany bursts from the building but she does have enough time to react as the blonde launches herself towards Santana in one bound.

Santana drops her bag next to her feet as she, thankfully, catches Brittany as the girl lands in her arms and fits her legs around her waist.

"Oomph!" Escapes Santana's mouth at the contact and she teeters backwards slightly. The blonde isn't heavy per say, but she is very much taller than Santana and definitely holds a lot more muscle than the girl. Still, she manages to hold Brittany up by a firm grip on her ass, one she reminds herself she'll have to move in the presence of Mrs. Pierce.

"Mmm you're here." Brittany mumbles into Santana's lips before she pulls them into her mouth for a kiss. The breath escapes Santana's lungs, as it always does around Brittany and she leans further into the kiss while releasing a moan into the blonde's mouth. She feels Brittany smile into her mouth and then cup her cheeks to hold her face steady as she runs her tongue over Santana's bottom lip and parts open the other girl's mouth.

Santana's hands extend further up Brittany's toned backside as she palms the girls cotton covered flesh and her grip becomes more desperate the longer the kiss extends. She's doing everything she can to stay standing upright, which is hard, and pulling Brittany impossibly closer.

Eventually they break for air and Santana releases a sigh that caresses Brittany's chin as the blonde girl leans in and places a kiss on her nose. Santana's eyes slowly blink open and she glances up into brilliant blue. She smiles only to have Brittany perfectly, and instantly, match it.

"Hi."

"Hey there, pretty lady." Santana replies with a cheeky grin before stretching her neck up to connect their lips again briefly before pulling back to slowly run her tongue over her bottom lip to capture and savor the taste of the blonde. Bubblegum and mint and something so uniquely Brittany. It's probably the sweetest thing she's ever tasted.

"That was quite the welcome."

Brittany smiles and her cheeks blotch little patches of red that match the hue that is tinting the tips of her ears. She glances down bashfully, only to truly examine the clothes that Santana is wearing, and realizing her current position affords her quite the excellent view of directly down the Latina's low cut v-neck shirt.

Santana chuckles as she watches where Brittany's eyes drop. The blonde snaps her head up knowing she's been caught and her face turns even more scarlet.

"Sorry." Brittany mumbles. Santana just smiles wider.

"I don't mind babe, they _are_ something to look at." She tells the blonde with a small shrug and a peck on the lips, not catching her slip of tongue. Brittany smiles ecstatic, even if Santana doesn't immediately realize what she said, the blonde definitely has that burned into her memory.

"They are." Brittany replies all cheeky and Santana rolls her eyes and pats the blonde's ass that is still held firm in her hands. Brittany detaches her legs from the Latina's waist and gracefully lowers them to the solid ground before leaning into Santana again and resting her head on the shorter girl's shoulder. Santana wraps her arms around the blonde's shoulders and pulls her in close, her cheek resting against the crown of Brittany's head.

They stand there in complete content, just soaking each other up, for a few minutes and then Santana hears a tiny voice call from the Pierce balcony.

"Tan! Come eat choco chip pancakes with me!" Tanner calls and Santana slowly opens her eyes and glances up to the smiling little blonde boy before she smiles back at him and gives him a short nod of her head signaling that she will. She returns to her embrace with the blonde and soothingly rubs her hands up and down the contours of Brittany's spine feeling her inhale deeply and then exhale in a warm relaxing breath against the crook of her neck.

Brittany pulls back after a few more seconds of lingering in the warmth that radiates from Santana, but not before placing a few soft kisses to the Latina's neck and getting both of their pulses racing.

"Ready to go camping, Pierce style?" Brittany asks with a gleeful smile plastered across her face as she leans back to properly look at Santana's face. The Latina smiles and nods enthusiastically, not at all embarrassed by her excitement.

"Good. But first, pancakes!"

Santana chuckles as the blonde dances back from her waiting for her to grab her bag before Brittany trails her fingers down her forearm and slides her fingers between the gaps in the Latina's hand. Linking both of their hands together Brittany smiles softly at the other girl and then tugs on her held hand. Santana is happy to let her lead her wherever it is Brittany chooses and wants to go.

* * *

It's about three hours later before Santana and the four Pierce's family members are finally on their way towards their camping destination of Lake Lima.

They probably could have been on the road sooner if Brittany had stopped procrastinating her packing in favor of pulling Santana into her for short, but really hot make-out sessions (that were always interrupted, much to Brittany's displeasure, by one of her family members). Santana had giggled and continued handing Brittany things to pack in her bag until Brittany got distracted again and pulled the Latina close.

"Britt, you're mom said last time that she'll cancel the trip if you don't get packed." Santana had said and Brittany simply shrugged.

"That would just mean that we'd get to stay here all weekend doing this." The blonde had said simply before she was grabbing at the material of Santana's shirt, at her stomach, and tugging the girl into her body to connect their lips, instantly rendering the Latina breathless and speechless. Who was Santana to argue with that logic?

After that little conversation with their tongues really close, like really close, Santana managed to take a large enough step back from Brittany and ordered an ultimatum.

"Brittany Pierce, if you don't get your stuff packed right this instant then you won't get the chance to indulge in any sweet lady kisses later. I am not going to be the one that upsets your mom."

Brittany had pouted for a second hoping to get the Latina to budge but Santana (barely) held her ground. It took the blonde a total of about two seconds before she'd thrown all her essentials in her bag, had it zipped up and was ready to go.

Santana had rewarded her progress with a kiss.

The next thing Santana and Brittany had to do after breakfast, finally packing and a quick game of Candyland per Brittany's request-which the blonde also suspiciously won, was make a pit stop at L.I.F.A.A so that they could check in with the complex and not get marked down for missing a day. Santana suggested taking her car. Needless to say, when the blonde climbed into the Latina's ride she became a little skeptical and a lot questioning.

_One Hour Prior to trip departure, on way to L.I.F.A.A_

_Brittany glances around the interior of the car. There's a lot different, and it's not just the fact that Santana is driving a different car besides her beloved Beamer. The seats are not leather, the windows are not automatic, and the stereo system looks like it was a first edition for CD players. There's a very out of place bobble head of some football player, or something, on the dash. Brittany's mind is a little blown._

_The blonde looks over to Santana who is humming along to the song that plays softly on the radio, one hand on the steering wheel, her other hand held firmly in the blonde's in the area between their seats. _

"_So is this one of your parent's other cars..or your estranged hippie brother's?" Brittany asks, whispering that last part. She's got nothing against hippies, if anyone was to be called a hippie her mom would probably gladly accept that title, but it's just kind of not really at all like Santana. Brittany watches the, though very subtle, flinched reaction to her question from the Latina who then also quietly clears her throat._

"_Uh, no, it's not." _

_Brittany's eyes narrow at Santana's short answer. _

"_Is it one of your friend's cars?" She kind of hates that idea only because it means someone else got to see Santana after she woke up this morning. Seeing the Latina fresh from her morning shower is one of Brittany's new favorite sights in this world, besides the girl herself._

"_Nope." Santana answers shortly again._

"_Did you just feel like testing it out for a couple days? Is your car in the shop?"_

_The Latina glances Brittany's way and takes a moment to study the girl's face before she shakes her head and focuses her eyes back on the road._

"_No Britt, this is my car."_

_Brittany's eyes go wide._

"_You bought another car! Why didn't you tell me, I love test driving new cars!" She exclaims and Santana sighs slightly and fidgets awkwardly in her seat._

"_It's not another car, it's my only car. And it's not exactly new. I would have let you be there but you were vol-you were busy." Santana explains, almost slipping up and disclosing everything. Brittany studies Santana's profile suspiciously, the words running over in her mind. _

"_But it's not a bad thing that you don't have your other car right? I know you loved your other car, a lot." Brittany says cocking her head to the side and waiting for Santana's reply. She watches as Santana gnaws on the inside of her lips slightly before she shakes her head softly. _

"_No Brittany, definitely not a bad thing. Sure I loved my other car, but sometimes there are more important things in life. Besides, it was just kind of time for a change. New car for a new me you know?" _

_Brittany smiles and leans over to place a kiss on Santana's cheek, where the skin instantly heats under her lips. _

"_Yeah, I like that." Brittany tells her as she pulls back before lifting Santana's hand up to her lips and brushing a kiss over the back of her knuckles and then holding the hand close to her heart. Santana almost runs off the road because she's swooning so hard. _

_They make it safely to the complex and manage to meet up with Shelby, who is not happy they both won't make it in for their regular duties the following day but marks them down for making it in for at least today. _

_They walk down the dog side of the complex hallway, pinkies linked-it's something Santana started the other day because she wants to be physically touching the blonde like always, but she doesn't have the guts to do it full on so publicly yet. She's still figuring things out. Before they exit the complex and head back to Brittany's, the blonde spots Quinn at the end of the hall ushering to her in the 'come here' manner. Brittany turns apologeticly to Santana._

"_I'll be right back?" She asks in a question not wanting to upset Santana. The Latina just smiles and nods, she's not going to keep Brittany from other people, as much as she'd like to monopolize the girl's time. Brittany squeezes Santana's pinkie in her own before she skips down the hall to Quinn, leaving Santana to kill a few minutes by pulling Temple Run up on her phone and going a little crazy._

_About ten minutes later, and lots of sweet collected coins, Santana feels a presence next to her. Suddenly hands are gripping her left forearm, the one not leaned into the wall with her shoulder, and soft lips are pressing against her cheek. Santana automatically smiles at Brittany's touch, turning to glance at the girl leaning into her with a smile on her face, her leg swung up and back behind her gracefully._

"_Everything good?"_

_Brittany smiles and bites her lip with a coy nod. _

"_Everything is perfect." She says placing another kiss on Santana's face, this one extremely close to the Latina's lips-just shy of the corner of her mouth but not quite her dimple. Santana swallows audibly as her pulse picks up to a rapid thud that she can hear in her ears and she shakily fits her fingers through Brittany's to grip the girl's hand. They walk out hand in hand and drive back to the Pierce's, getting ready to depart fifteen minutes later._

* * *

"No Jordan, I refuse to listen to 'Call Me Maybe' for the hundred millionth time!"

"But we always have to listen to your music Brittany! It hurts my ears!"

"Well then maybe you should have brought ear plugs!"

"Jordan has a point Brittany, and that Kia-sha girl does seem a little inappropriate for your six year old brother. I don't think I feel comfortable playing that around my son."

"It's Ke-Sha mom."

"I want to listen to Jay-Z!"

"You don't even know who Jay-Z is Tanner!"

"Uh huh, Tan told me who he is. He's awesome."

"That's very nice Tanner but you know we don't play rap in my car."

"Yeah you just play exceedingly old person, like I wasn't even born when it came out old, music."

There's been a lot of shouting the past five minutes. They only left the Pierce residence about twenty minutes ago. Needless to say, after Brittany monopolized the radio channels and the songs that could or would be played, Jordan started throwing a fit.

Santana just sits silently in her seat watching the exchange between all four of the Pierce's. Mrs. Pierce keeps a watchful eye on her children from the driver's seat.

Jordan is huffing in the front passenger seat, looking like she's about two seconds from throwing herself from the vehicle in a dramatic fit.

Tanner is bouncing in his booster seat next to Brittany chanting 'Jay-Z' over and over again.

Brittany is sitting, pout firm on her face and arms folded over her chest in the middle seat between Santana and Tanner.

The Latina leans into Brittany, intent on whispering something sexy and sweet in her ear to bring that beautiful smile back to her face when Mrs. Pierce suddenly cuts into her efforts.

"Why don't we let Santana pick a song, since she's the only one who seems to not be hassling for it."

Santana's head snaps up to the older Pierce woman, she's surprised as hell that Brittany's mom just made that offer.

"Oh umm that's alright Laura, I don't mind listening to whatever it is that everyone else is listening to."

"Santana likes Motown music mom!" Brittany suddenly exclaims from Santana's side and the Latina glances over to her, happy to see that the blonde is smiling, wildly, but a little taken back by the fact Brittany knows what type of music she likes. She's never told her that before, she doesn't think.

Brittany notices the curious look that Santana has fixed on her. Brittany grins sheepishly and tilts her head down as she mumbles.

"That's what you always have your radio tuned to when we listen to music."

Santana finds that even if she could, she would not want to stop the grin that spreads across her face.

"You noticed that?"

Brittany nods and leans into the Latina, wrapping her arms around her waist and laying her head on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I try to notice everything I can about you." Brittany whispers into the skin at Santana's neck and the girl just about melts.

"Okay, I can do Motown music. Any objections from anyone?" Mrs. Pierce speaks up from the front seat and gets no objections. Santana smiles again. The S'notirius (not to be confused with it's twin Sirius) station is turned to an oldies channel.

"Just tell me when you hear something you know or like Santana."

Santana nods to the woman and sits back pulling Brittany closer into her side.

It takes a few skips of songs but finally Santana hears a familiar melody.

"Can we listen to this one?" She speaks up and Mrs. Pierce nods with a smile and takes her hand off the dial.

Santana leans back again and closes her eyes as the music and jazzy smooth voices float through the car. She hums along. After a few seconds she feels as though someone is staring at her. She opens her eyes and looks down to see Brittany looking up at her in awe with a smile on her face.

"What?" Santana asks bashfully, Brittany's grin widens.

"You even sound incredible when you're just humming."

Santana smiles lopsided and tilts her head down and away from Brittany, bashful about the blonde's compliment.

"Thanks." She mumbles because she's not looking at the blonde, she doesn't see Brittany lean her lips into her cheek, but she sure as hell feels it-all over her body like a solar flare lighting up her skin.

"How do you even know these songs?" Brittany inquires and Santana shrugs. The answer to her is as simple as waking up in the morning (okay bad example since that's sometimes hard for the Latina, but oh it's as easy as talking-now that Santana can do).

"When I was a kid, I used to spend a lot of time over at my abuelo's house…my grandparent's house," Santana starts to say, interjecting that last part when she see's Brittany's brow crinkle in slight confusion and then even out in understanding. "They used to dance around their living room for hours just listening and singing each other songs. My abuela had such a calming voice, and when abuelo sang it was like coming home."

Brittany smiles at the Latina's words.

"So they sang this song?"

"Everyday. It was my favorite because I knew that when they sang and danced to this one, they were like a vision of love, it was incredible to watch. And, Ella Fitzgerald, that lady was amazing." Santana says with a dreamy look in her eyes.

Brittany listens a little more closely to the lyrics; she understands exactly what Santana is talking about. She cuddles in closer to the girl and places a kiss on her neck.

"You're pretty amazing."

* * *

"Slug bug, you're it!" Brittany exclaims from her spot in the backseat of the Jeep as she not so softly and quite literally slugs Santana in her arm. They've been driving for about an hour and a half since the music-shouting match, and apparently the blonde got bored while playing 'I spy' and resorted to physical entertainment.

"OW! Holy sh…eet Brittany, that hurt!" Santana yells back at the girl as she watches Tanner giggle from his booster seat on the other side of Brittany and Jordan turn around from her place up front to also chuckle at the girl's expense. Santana notices Mrs. Pierce give her a disapproving glare in the rearview mirror at her almost swear word slip up and she smiles sheepishly back at the woman.

"I'm sorry snugglebums, I promise to make it up to you later. I'll kiss it and make it alllll better." Brittany husks in Santana's ear from her right as the girl's hand coyly travels over her bare thigh to slip down slightly to the inside of the tan flesh where Brittany squeezes just enough to make Santana want to clench her thighs together. She groans lowly enough for just Brittany to hear and fixes upon her a condemning scowl.

Brittany simply grins like a cat that's caught the canary.

"Slug bug, you it!" Tanner suddenly calls from his seat and manages to very effectively punch Brittany in the side of her arm. The blonde whips around to give him her very own disapproving glare and it's Santana's turn to laugh at Brittany's expense. She also pointedly reaches over and across Brittany to extend the little man a high-five for his efforts, one that Tanner readily and giddily returns.

Brittany simply pouts at two of her favorite people who seem to have no qualms teasing her so openly. She crosses her arms over her chest like a toddler who didn't get her way.

Santana giggles and leans in super close to Brittany, making sure her breasts push into the blonde's forearm and her lips ghost over the shell of her ear.

"Don't worry Britt-Britt, I'll make it up to you later. Kiss it and make it better? Payback's a bitch huh?" She says low and raspy in the voice the immediately shoots sparks and tingles and everything else straight to Brittany's core.

God that voice is sexy.

Brittany squirms next to Santana who places her own hand on the girl's bare thigh and sits back to enjoy the rest of the ride, content in knowing that now Brittany is suffering just a little.

Both girls realize almost instantaneously that this could potentially be a _long _and interesting weekend.

* * *

**Alright so like I said, this one was a little shorter than normal but the next one is pretty awesome so I hope you all don't mind.**

**Thank you all again so much for your support and interest! It makes my heart smile so big!**

**Update on the name thing: You all had excellent guesses, Annie was close in the sense that it's my sister's name but as of now my name is still an unsolved mystery. **

**Another hint: My name is more commonly used for boys. **

**Till next time!**

**-A**


	11. Night 3

**No your eyes do not deceive you I do indeed bring forth another chapter! Surprise! I'm excited, but nervous, about this chapter. **

**Thought I'd have this out a little earlier but I probably rewrote it about 5 times and I'm still not completely satisfied with it. **

**If you are happy with it: let me know! If it sucks: let me know! (it's the best way for me to improve!) Or you can just say "Hey!" that works too :)**

Fair warning:** I would say that the fic is appropriately rated for this chapter. **

**In other fun things, you all still rock like WHOA! Seriously, y'all are awesome!**

* * *

_**JULY**_

_**Night 3**_

"Okay so Santana you will be bunking with Jordan, and Brittany with Tanner!" Mrs. Pierce exclaims as the group throws their collection of camping gear and bags into their designated 'camping ground'. Brittany's eyebrows shoot to her forehead and Santana's mouth drops open slightly.

"MOM! Enough! Santana hasn't known you long enough to know you're joking and you keep giving her mini heart attacks!" Brittany yells at her mom from across the camp sight and Santana can breath again when she notices the smirk that covers Mrs. Pierce's face at her daughter's words.

The older blonde woman turns to the Latina.

"I'm sorry Santana, again. I suppose Brittany is right, you really haven't known me that long to get a handle on my humor," Mrs. Pierce starts.

"Your humor sucks mom!" Brittany yells again from her place across the camp and the elder Pierce rolls her eyes at her daughter's antics.

"I admit sometimes I feel as though you've been a part of this family for a lot longer and thus I am comfortable joking with you. If it truly bothers you, please don't hesitate to tell me so, the last thing I want to do is make you uncomfortable Santana." She says to the Latina girl who smiles her gratitude.

"Thanks Laura. It doesn't bother me at all, it's actually kind of a relief sometimes and as long as Brittany's here to let me know when you're really joking I think I'll be okay. Besides, it feels like I'm already a part of this family to me too sometimes, you all are so wonderful and nice to me." Santana says, albeit sheepishly and Brittany skips back to her side and links their arms. Mrs. Pierce smiles and nods at the girls.

"Well I'll try to tone it down on the humor a little."

"A lot mom, seriously." Brittany tells her mother and they have a mini glare off before Santana tugs on the blonde's arm.

"Come on Britt, let's set up our tent. You will definitely need to help me since I have no idea what I'm doing."

Brittany's features soften and she turns to the Latina with a smile.

"Okay."

They walk over to their tent sight, Brittany bouncing with excitement and start going about their business to get their roomy two-person tent set up.

A half an hour later, in which Santana watched and directed Brittany on what to do, a solid looking humble abode rests in front of the two girls.

"We did a good job." Santana says, with her hands on her hips and a determined nod of her head. Brittany scoffs next to her incredulously.

"We? Don't you mean me, I don't recall you lifting a single finger."

Santana frowns.

"But Britt, someone needed to direct you so you didn't get tangled up or anything. Besides, I would have been more of a hindrance than a help." Santana says with a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders. Brittany playfully rolls her eyes.

"That's two that you owe me, and believe me, I plan to collect them _all_ tonight." She says with a pointed, and marginally seductive look, which incidentally makes Santana's throat go dry and the pulse pick up between her legs. She nods mutely to the girl. Brittany smiles and saunters over to her.

"What do you say we test it out a bit right now?"

Santana nods furiously and is instantly being drug into the tent. They barely connect their lips and fall together on the blow up mattress before Mrs. Pierce's voice can be heard just outside their tent.

"Eh-um, excuse me girls but Brittany you know the rules. No sex in the tent, especially not when you are so close to your little brother. Wouldn't want to corrupt his virgin ears." Laura sing-songs into the tent and Brittany groans and rolls off of Santana her hands balling into fists and rubbing at the tension she is currently experiencing in her temples.

Santana lies next to Brittany, surprising calm about the notion that the girl's mom just made an insinuation about the two of them having sex. It's a topic that she and Brittany haven't even really touched on yet. Santana doesn't think it's a secret that she wants to, badly, and she knows Brittany wants to as well but she's still hesitant about it all. She likes what's happening with Brittany right now.

She enjoys the kissing and touching and closeness, but she knows that sex changes things, and she's still on the fence about what will happen if that change occurs. What will it mean for them then? What will Brittany think? Will she like it? Will Brittany? So many questions.

"Hey, don't over heat your brain San." Brittany calls Santana from her intense inner thoughts and the Latina's brown eyes glance over to Brittany's blue, she smiles.

"I'm okay, but your mom's probably right."

Brittany sucks her lips into her mouth but nods.

"Yeah, for now at least. We can revisit this discussion later if you would like, but right now I think it's time you were inducted officially into the Pierce family tradition!" The blonde says rolling over on top of Santana to place a kiss on her lips before rolling off her and lifting herself to her feet.

"Last one to the campfire is a rotten egg!" Brittany exclaims before dashing from the tent. Santana merely chuckles to herself before quickly rolling herself over and getting herself up off the ground only to dash after the blonde intent on starting, and winning, a tickle fight.

* * *

Santana didn't win the tickle fight. She lost, bad.

In fact, she lost so bad that she had to call mercy at the top of her lungs before she peed her pants because Brittany was tickling her sides so well, relentlessly and with a burning desire in her eyes that slightly scared the Latina. Santana did, however, manage to not be the last one to the campfire-that fell on Jordan who for her 'complete lack of family tradition enthusiasm' (Brittany's words) had to hold a rotten egg for much of the night. This, naturally, elicited many snickers and giggles from the rest of her family.

Jordan took it like a champ though. Santana was impressed. She's never known what it was like to have siblings, but the Pierce family held the typical sibling dynamic-older child, middle child, and the youngest child and she got a grasp of it through them. Santana would suppose as the middle child, Jordan would get a lot of both ends of her siblings but maybe always in the end less from her mother.

Santana's papi was a middle child and his brother's, Santana's Uncles Edmond (older) and Albert (younger), were so different from him. Jorge Lopez always told his daughter that she was lucky to be an only child, because if you were older you were spoiled as first born and if you were younger then you were spoiled because you were the baby, but when you were a middle child, well you often times got forgotten about.

It made Santana admire Jordan, despite her rigid personality that was the exact opposite of everything she liked in the bubbly Brittany, because the Latina realized that maybe Jordan was just trying to make herself known and noticed between her two siblings. And besides that, Jordan reminded her a lot of herself-at least how Santana used to be before meeting Brittany. It was all something to think about.

After the snickering dies down in concerns to the rotten egg ordeal, the group of kids finds themselves sitting around the campfire roasting marshmallows to make s'mores. Brittany is leaned up against a log, her long legs spread apart in front of her so that Santana can sit comfortably between them as she leans back into the blonde.

"Okay so the key is to hold the marshmallow just outside the flame. Don't listen to Tanner, he always just sticks his in the fire-he's really impatient." Brittany is explaining to Santana the intricacies of toasting her marshmallow just right. The blonde has a gentle grip on each of Santana's arms and is slowly guiding her hand, which holds the roaster stick complete with marshmallow on the end, towards the open flame. Santana smiles and snuggles back into Brittany more.

"You're really good at this." Santana murmurs and even in the dark she can see the fire bounce light off of Brittany's tinted pink cheeks. The Latina stretches her neck up just enough to place a kiss on the left side of Brittany's heated cheek before turning her focus back to the fire and the roasting gooey white substance.

Brittany drops her head to Santana's shoulder in modesty before she lifts her eyes up and glances over at the Latina's profile. Brittany is instantly and strikingly taken by the incredible and beautiful sight she sees before her. Santana is absolutely mesmerizing and Brittany finds herself getting lost just studying the fine lines and dips and curves and angles of the girl's face. She wants to memorize every piece of Santana; she wants to know all of her.

"Oh Britt, I think it's done!" Santana exclaims jerking Brittany back into the present and she glances towards where her and Santana now hold a flaming marshmallow in the fire. Brittany's eyes go wide and she pulls Santana's hands back a little quicker than she intended which naturally causes the sticky flamed substance to shoot off the stick into the dark abyss behind them.

"Ahhhh!" The girl's hear a scream from behind them and Brittany's body pales with chills as she recognizes her mom's voice, or more accurately, her scream. Santana and Brittany glance at each other before jumping to their feet and spinning around to survey the damage they may have caused.

Instead of seeing Laura Pierce flailing on the ground with a flaming marshmallow stuck to her person, they see a bent over at the waist chuckling woman who is standing in front of a once flaming but now blown out marshmallow. Brittany rolls her eyes.

"Dammit mom! I thought you were going to stop joking around, we really thought we'd hit you!" Brittany yells, her heart racing with a different, less exciting kind of adrenaline than the one Santana usually spurs in her. Santana is simply standing there, she appears a tad catatonic.

"Oh please, if you had been the one who had a flaming marshmallow flying your way you would have made the best of it too." Mrs. Pierce says and Brittany simply huffs angrily at her mom before turning and wrapping her arm around the still stunned and silent Latina.

"We're gonna go to bed mom, maybe tomorrow when San's not so traumatized we can try roasting again." Brittany throws over her shoulder and doesn't wait for her mom's reply before she leads Santana to the tent and follows in after her.

It takes a good five minutes before the Latina is calm enough to talk again, and when she is she scoots closer to Brittany before she cuddles into her lap and throws her arms around her neck, burying her face into the crook of pale cool skin. Brittany sighs and wraps her own arms around Santana.

"I'm really sorry about that."

Santana shrugs.

"S'okay."

They are silent for a few minutes and then Brittany feels Santana placing butterfly kisses against the skin at her neck. She giggles and squirms.

"That tickles!"

Santana laughs out loud but continues her assault on Brittany's neck. Needless to say, Santana manages to repay Brittany for her early tickling and teasing, and leaves a couple marks on the blonde's neck to prove it.

When they are both exhausted from laughing and wrestling around Brittany pins Santana's back to the air mattress. The blonde holds Santana's arms above her head on the pillow enjoying the way the Latina's dark hair sprawls all over the white pillowcase and the girl herself smiles softly up at Brittany, brown eyes twinkling in the soft moonlight glow that's filtering into the tent.

Brittany smiles softly back at Santana before lying on her side and facing the girl. Santana turns on her own side and scoots as close to Brittany as possible, her arm wrapping over the blonde's waist to anchor them together. Santana smiles happy again before leaning in and gently pressing her lips to Brittany's.

The Latina sighs out in content after Brittany pulls back from the contact. They look at each other adoringly before the grin on Brittany's face gets super wide, it's the one she wears when there's something really exciting on her mind and she's just bursting at the seams to share it.

Santana becomes curious.

"What?" She asks with a smile on her face, wondering why the blonde has such an enamored look fixed on her. Brittany just smiles wider.

"I know what you did." She says and Santana's heart drops as her brow furrows. There could be numerous things that Brittany could be telling her she knows, but none of those things would be smile worthy…unless.

"What do you mean?" Santana questions, attempting to play dumb-but Brittany's always been able to see through her bullshit. Brittany smiles and scoots closer, still lying on her side turned to Santana. The blonde's eyes dance all over Santana's face before she leans in and places the sweetest most adoring kiss on the girl's lips. It literally steals the breath from Santana's lungs.

Brittany pulls back so that their lips are a mere inch away and their eyes are locked on each other's.

"When I talked to Quinn earlier, she said she saw you go into Shelby's office yesterday, coincidentally just before the money came in for Lucky to stay. You have a different car, it's not new but you don't seem to care." Brittany starts to say and Santana's eyes go a bit wide, she's not sure why she's nervous if Brittany finds out, it's more that she's scared the blonde might be mad at her for some reason.

Like maybe she went a little overboard or something. Brittany leans in again and places the lightest of kisses on Santana's lips before pulling back just slightly.

"You sold your Beamer for Lucky, for me." Brittany whispers against Santana's lips and the Latina swallows thickly. She's losing all coherent thought with Brittany being so gentle and close to her.

She contemplates lying but she can see the look in Brittany's eyes that says she knows that she is right; Santana doesn't want to lie to her anyway. She swallows thickly again before shakily replying.

"And I'd do it again if I had to." So quietly she almost doesn't think she's said anything, until Brittany surges forward and kisses her passionately. Santana is rolled onto her back as Brittany rolls on top of her and she tilts her head into Santana to deepen the kiss.

Santana moans as Brittany's tongue garners entrance into her mouth and heatedly strokes her own tongue before sucking on it.

Santana is floating on cloud nine with all the sensations attacking her body. Brittany laying on top of her, her tongue caressing the inside of her mouth, her hands fit perfectly on the side of her face holding her in place. The Latina's hands travel to Brittany's back where the fingertips of one trail, accidentally, under the fabric of Brittany's cotton shirt that's fitted over her thin sleep camisole.

The blonde halts her actions and slowly pulls back from the kiss. Santana is about to apologize for her wandering hands when Brittany sits above her in such a manner that she's not sure if she's still alive because she might have died from losing her breath.

Brittany scoots back to sit on Santana's stomach, effectively straddling the Latina's waist, as she pulls her bottom lip between her teeth and gazes down into Santana's deep brown eyes. Santana's hands find their way to the tops of Brittany's toned thighs, the sight before her truly is one for the heavens, but what Brittany does next is sure to give her a stroke.

The blonde runs her fingers hesitantly over the bottom hem of her tee before she gets a grip on it and in one fluid motion she pulls it up and over her head tossing it to the corner of their tent leaving her in just a thin pale but extra fitted cami. Santana swallows at the sight before her as her eyes rake over the blonde's body.

Brittany's chest rises and falls rapidly in succession with her thumping heart. She's looking down at Santana in complete trust and calmness, even though the emotions in her mind and body are buzzing so intensely beneath her skin she's having a hard time concentrating. She can feel every tiny brush of Santana's fingertips against the bare skin on her thigh and even the sensations when the other girl twirls patterns over the cotton covered areas.

Feeling a little brave, Brittany blindly reaches her own hands down to where Santana's rest on her thighs. She interlocks the fingers of her left hand with Santana's right and then picks up the Latina's left hand, knowing it's her dominant one, bringing it up to her lips. Santana watches Brittany's action in awe and with rapt attention.

When the blonde starts placing kisses against the tips of her fingers something shoots straight through Santana's body. The Latina stretches her hand out so that her palm cups Brittany's flushed cheek and she squeezes the fingers she's holding in her other hand. Brittany smiles down at Santana and turns to brush her lips into the girl's palm sending shivers through both of their bodies.

"Can I try something?" Brittany asks gently when she glances back into Santana's eyes. The Latina studies the blonde briefly but then gives a small affirmative nod. Brittany nods back.

It's a few seconds before Brittany does anything, and Santana's beginning to wonder if she's given up on the notion when the other girl suddenly moves the hand that was held to her cheek down to her chest placing it, palm in, against the thin material of the cami that's directly over her heart. Santana's eyes widen slightly when she feels the steady, and fast paced, beat of Brittany's heart under her fingertips.

Brittany breathes in deep and Santana feels the flutter of her heartbeat at the action, smiling to herself at the reaction her mere touch brings to the blonde. In the next second, however, the Latina suddenly feels Brittany moving her hand in a southward direction. Now Santana's eyes go wide for a whole different reason.

Her hand is now actually, literally, palming Brittany's left breast. Granted it's over the clothes but it's still something completely and entirely new for Santana. She gasps and her eyes shoot up to lock with Brittany's whose are currently hooded and as dark as a lake at night.

"Britt." Santana says breathlessly, a hint of apprehension lacing her tone. Brittany smiles gently down at her.

"It's okay San, I want you to. I want you to feel me the way I want to feel you." Brittany tries to reassure the Latina but the girl still looks mildly panicked.

"What is it?" Brittany questions gently and Santana releases a shaky sigh, the whole time neither makes any indication of removing hands just halting actions.

Santana squeezes her eyes shut and breaths in deeply through her nose before the tiny voice in existence releases from her lips in a mumble.

"I don't know what to do."

Brittany cracks a cheeky smile and squeezes Santana's right hand that she still holds by the side of Santana's hip.

"You have them too." Brittany says playfully and a laugh pops out of Santana's mouth. She slowly opens her eyes only to pointedly roll them up at the blonde.

"Not with…those." Santana says inclining her chin just slightly and flexing her fingers on the area her hand still rests to indicate her point. Brittany giggles at the brunette's reply and actions. Santana breathes in through her nose and releases it through her mouth, tilting her bottom lip out at an angle so the breath blows up towards her forehead. She does a full circle glance around the room with her eyes, not moving her head, before she looks back at Brittany.

"I mean with everything else. I've never…you know…had sex…with a girl. I don't want to tank it. I want to make you feel good, better than you make me feel when you just kiss me and run your fingers through my hair. Britt, I want it to be perfect for you, for us." Santana tries to explain and Brittany's heart skips at beat at the genuine and adorably sweet words the Latina just said.

Brittany leans down to Santana's face, her lips ghosting over the puckered ones of the girl beneath her.

"You already do all those things, and so much more." She whispers against Santana's lips before placing a quick kiss to them. Brittany leans back and shifts on top of Santana, whose hand falls from the girl's chest, before she lies down next to the girl and scoots around a bit so that she her top half is hovering over the Latina.

Brittany's eyes dance around the beautiful tanned features of Santana's face before she speaks again.

"You've had sex before so you have an idea of what feels good. All you have to do is that, and we go from there. The learning process is one of the best parts. Mapping out each other's bodies and figuring out what we each like." Brittany explains easily to Santana whose next breath comes out in a longer, but noticeably calmer, exhale.

"I've only had sex once Britt. It was nothing short of a train wreck, no offense to Mike. And every other…encounter I've had has left me feeling less than pleased." Santana says, the tension surrounding this particular topic slowly dissipating from her mind. There are still lingering concerns, but being able to talk with Brittany about them is helping.

Brittany smiles down softly at Santana before bringing her hand up again to cup the tan flesh of her neck, her thumb brushing its soothing circles into the skin.

"It'll be okay San, I'm not worried about that. Just do what feels right." She whispers to the girl.

"You feel right."

Santana says the words as she stretches up to connect their lips in a slow but meaningful kiss. Brittany smiles into the kiss.

"Well then you're half way there." She says as they break apart and she stares down at the Latina. A small smile finally breaks out across Santana's face and she nods. Brittany grins back at her.

"We can go as slow and easy as you want." She tells Santana who nods again.

"Can we just start with kissing?" Santana asks shyly and Brittany giggles but dips down to connect their lips again in reply.

"Kissing you is never a hassle or job as far as I'm concerned. You never have to ask me for that."

Santana smiles at Brittany's words and her hands run over the blonde's shoulders before smoothing down the fabric against her back and skimming back up until they wrap around Brittany's neck. Santana's eyes dart around Brittany's face before she slides the fingers of her left hand into silky blonde hair to scratch her nails over the girl's scalp.

Brittany releases a breathy moan at the tingles that shot from the nape of her neck all the way down to the tip of her spine as she leans further into Santana. Her breathes are coming out in short ragged pants now and she's fighting the desire to put her hands all over Santana's warm and inviting skin.

"San." Brittany moans out in a whimper as Santana's free hand inches around her waist and under her shirt before the Latina's hand slowly starts moving up her side. Santana's fingertips trails softly over the dips created by the spaces of Brittany's ribs as if counting each one before she pauses at the side of the blonde's right breast and the blonde's body shudders slightly at the tenderness of the touch.

Brittany, waiting and panting in anticipation-her heart thudding rapidly against her ribcage, opens her eyes when Santana neglects to continue her explorations. She looks down at imploring brown eyes and recognizes that Santana is waiting for her to give her the okay. Brittany smiles and leans down to snatch the girl's lips in her mouth.

Santana tilts her head up a little into the kiss and pokes her tongue out against the blonde's lips. Brittany immediately parts her lips and invites Santana's tongue into her mouth pressing further into the girl beneath her in encouragement. The hand Santana has on the back of Brittany's head presses down a bit sealing their lips together even tighter as their tongues fight for control in each other's mouths.

Brittany looses a bit of the fight when Santana's fingers suddenly, but delicately, skirt over the flesh of her breast. Brittany breaks from the kiss to gasp out, her breath coming out in a mixture of warmth and serenity against Santana's cheek and neck. Santana's fingers don't stop their exploration as she tilts her lips into the crook of Brittany's neck and trails kisses over the skin there.

The first time Santana gently starts to massage the flesh in her hand, Brittany's hips jolt down at the sensation. The second time, a little firmer and for a lot longer, Brittany groans and drops her forehead to Santana's shoulder.

"Britt, you feel so nice." Santana whispers into the girl's ear as her teeth nibble a little at the skin along Brittany's neck and her tongue skates across the flesh afterwards. Brittany nods into Santana's shoulder, her words having escaped her with all the wonderful things presently occurring.

The moment that Santana's thumb and forefinger grip at Brittany's nipple is the second that Brittany's teeth sink into the Latina's cloth covered shoulder. It doesn't seem to bother Santana as she continues to tweak and pinch at the blonde's hardening peak. Tingles shoot to Brittany's core as her face shifts into the Latina's neck and she groans into the warm skin of the crook where Santana's collarbone meets her neck.

"Bri?" A small voice floats into the passion infused haze from just outside the tent and both girls freeze at the sound. Brittany draws her face back from Santana's neck and they stare at each other with wide-eyed and terrified looks.

"Mom wanted me to come get you and San to watch the fireworks." Tanner's voice filters through the thin tent 'door' again. Santana drops her head back to the pillow as her breathing comes out in adrenaline induced pants, she can't believe they almost got caught by Brittany's little brother. Brittany places a kiss on Santana's cheek and then her nose before whispering, "It's okay" and rises to sit up letting Santana's hand fall from under her cami.

"Thanks T-man! Tell mom we'll be out in a second!" Brittany shouts to her brother who excitedly shouts back an "Okay!" before they hear him scramble off. Brittany turns back to Santana and they both let out relieved sighs before they start giggling to each other.

Brittany falls back into lying on Santana and wraps her arms around the girl's shoulder as she rests her head on her chest listening to the quick rhythm of her heart. Santana breaths in and out deeply a few times before wrapping her own arms around the blonde's back and soothingly running her hands up and down Brittany's spine.

"That was close." Santana whispers and she feels Brittany acknowledge her by nodding her head into her chest.

"Sorry about that."

"Not your fault Britt, I think we both got a little caught up in everything."

Brittany nods again, but is silent. Santana seems to pick up on this.

"Not that I'm complaining." She quickly amends to the blonde who lifts her head enough to smile at the Latina.

"Me neither." She says before leaning in for a kiss. When they break apart Brittany regretfully rolls off Santana.

"We should probably head out and watch the fireworks or else my mom will complain about how I wasn't being 'family traditional' enough." Brittany then says and Santana giggles but nods her agreement. They help each other stand up but before they leave Brittany places her hands on Santana's hips and tugs the girl in close to her body.

"Thank you, for being so amazing." She tells the Latina before placing a kiss on her forehead, her cheek, her nose, her jaw and finally her lips. Santana smiles into the kiss.

"You definitely don't have to thank me."

Brittany grins at her for a few seconds before her grin morphs into a wicked smirk.

"You're probably right, that was only a brief portion of what I plan on collecting tonight…since you owe me and all you know." She says with a wink before patting Santana's ass and turning around to skip out of the tent.

Santana swallows through the dryness in her throat as a shudder runs through her body. She's not sure how she's going to make it through this trip without Brittany straight up killing her with sexiness.

* * *

The group, Pierce's and Santana, stand at the edge of the lake on the opposite shore of where the fireworks are blasting into the air and exploding in bright, exciting colors. Santana stands in front of Brittany, who has her arms wrapped around the Latina's waist and is leaning into her so that her front presses against the girl's back.

The shorter girl inhales at the feel of Brittany so close and warm behind her, but she shivers at the mixture of feelings and the cool breeze that picks up off the lake. Brittany leans her head over Santana's shoulder to look at the girl.

"Are you cold?"

Santana shakes her head, she's not freezing and she really doesn't want to move from the position she's currently enjoying. Brittany is unconvinced as she can see the goosebumps spotted all over the tanned flesh of Santana's forearms that are wrapped into her body as if in an attempt to keep her warm.

Brittany leans her lips into the Latina's ear.

"I'll be right back." She whispers before placing a kiss on Santana's cheek and dashing away. She's not even gone long enough for the Latina to miss the feeling of Brittany's arms around her when the blonde suddenly comes back up behind her. Its not two seconds later that Santana is being engulfed in Brittany's arms and a warm down comforter, that is draped over the blonde's back, is wrapped around her the rest of Santana's body that is not covered by Brittany.

Santana smiles and leans back into Brittany's embrace, her hands sliding to lock through the gaps in Brittany's fingers that are linked together and pressed into the Latina's stomach. Brittany places another kiss on Santana's cheek as she squeezes the girl closer into her body.

"Thank you." The Latina says to the blonde who smiles and nuzzles her nose into the crook of a tan neck. Santana giggles and twists her head to the side to look into blue eyes. Brittany smiles and it causes an instantaneous smile to appear on Santana's face. The brunette is the first to lean in, but Brittany doesn't waste any time and is swiftly meeting plump lips in the middle.

The moment could be considered a cheesy cinematic moment because the instant their lips touch, fireworks explode out over the lake and streaks of gold, blue, green and red light the sky again. Both girls pull back from the kiss to witness the sight before them and then turn to each other and chuckle at the fact that kind of thing just happened to them.

Santana and Brittany watch the rest of the fireworks with Brittany's family, holding onto each other and enjoying every moment.

* * *

After the last of the fireworks were set off over the lake, Brittany and Santana said goodnight to Mrs. Pierce, Jordan, and Tanner (who made sure to give Santana an extra long hug-so long that Brittany finally had to pull the kid off the girl because she feared Santana might never get free.)

Brittany is the spitting image of a gentlewoman as she scoops Santana into her arms and carries her bridal style over the threshold of their tent. Gently setting the Latina on her feet, the blonde dips into a low bow.

"My lady." She says and Santana chuckles and shoves Brittany's shoulder playfully. The blonde feigns falling backwards and then lies on the mattress clutching at her chest.

"Oh, wherefore my sweet, do you persist in providing such discourteous behavior?" Brittany asks in a terrible Shakespearean accent and Santana can do nothing more than roll her eyes and burst into laughter. She drops to her knees beside Brittany and leans over the girl, placing one hand next to each shoulder and looking into blue eyes.

"My gravest apologies for my positively past bearing etiquette Madame." Santana replies and receives a large grin from the blonde girl who was attempting to keep a straight face but failed at the Latina's well delivered counter. Brittany rolls over so that she and Santana are lying on their sides face to face.

"I guess I will forgive you this time," Brittany starts to say and then taps her chin in thought, "But I must request one thing from you in order to fully conclude this tribulation."

Santana only just barely manages to keep from rolling her eyes.

"Whatever is it that you wish of me?"

Brittany grins still.

"A kiss and a secret."

Santana's brow furrows.

"A secret?"

"Yes, anything I wish to know. The whole truth, nothing but the truth so help you sweet baby Jesus."

Santana thinks for a moment and then consents.

"I feel that your terms are agreeable and I accept." Santana tells her and then leans in to comply with Brittany's first request.

As their lips meet, Brittany's hand shoots to the back of Santana's neck and grips there to keep the girl's face and lips close to hers. Santana extends the kiss by pushing her tongue past the parted lips of Brittany and delves into the girl's mouth. Brittany moans at the sensation of Santana's wonderfully skilled tongue licking across the inner warmth of her mouth, over the edges and grooves of her teeth, and stoking across her own tongue.

They pull back for air and Santana drops a sweet kiss to Brittany's nose.

"Ask away Madame." She implores and Brittany smiles and drops into deep thought.

A few seconds go by, that seem like minutes to Santana who waits in anticipation and slight nervousness at what exactly Brittany may be asking of her.

"Okay," The blonde finally starts and Santana returns her full attention to the girl, "I want you to tell me…" She then says and trails off. Santana quirks an eyebrow at the mischievous look in Brittany's eyes. She knows what that look can sometimes signify.

"What is your biggest dream? You know the one that you don't want to share with anyone for fear that sharing will make it not come true?" The blonde inquires. Santana's heart skips a beat, and it's not in excitement. How could Brittany know that the one thing she's never really talked about wanting to do is not only her biggest dream but also her greatest fear?

Santana hesitates briefly but upon catching the look of patience and sincerity on Brittany's face she decides that she has nothing to fear.

"I want to be a singer." Santana starts to say and Brittany's face instantly lights up in excitement, she loves the Latina's voice.

"But not just one of those sign and sing girls who fizzle out after the first, or second, album. I don't want to just have hits that are written and handed to me. I want to write and play and sing my own music. I want to fill stadiums, or arenas or even just bars and clubs, as long as those people are coming to hear me, not just to look at my body or admire my 'pretty face'." Santana air quotes the last part as she explains and before she knows it, Brittany's lips are on hers again.

"That's incredible, you'd be so good." The blonde says rapid fire as soon as their lips disconnect. Santana just lies there in stunned awe. She gazes bashfully at the blonde.

"You really think so?"

Brittany nods with an endearing smile and leans in to place a softer slower kiss on Santana's lips.

"I know so. You are so talented Santana. You literally blow me away every time I hear you sing. It's mesmerizing and enchanting. And you're beautiful, and definitely not just another pretty face. The talent that you have, you could do so much with it and I know you will." Brittany tells her and Santana swallows the thick lump of gratitude that becomes lodged in her throat at the blonde's amazing words.

She cups the girl's cheek before leaning in and placing an exceptionally passionate kiss on her lips before pulling back just enough to pepper the rest of Brittany's face with kisses. The blonde giggles and squirms trying to get out of the Latina's hold, but Santana is not about to let Brittany go that easily.

Instead, Santana rolls on top of Brittany and pins the girl's arms above her head. Brittany, in a rare turn of events, submits. Sometimes, it's super sexy having Santana be all demanding and in control.

"Thank you Britt-Britt." Santana says sweetly before she releases Brittany's arms and snuggles down into her chest, the blonde instantly wrapping her arms around Santana's back to hold her close. Santana's face steadily rises and falls with Brittany's even paced breathing, and she feels safer and more comfortable than she's ever felt anywhere else before.

Brittany's hands stroke through Santana's hair as they both just listen to each other breathe in and breathe out softly.

"What do you want to do Britt?" Santana voice rings out calmly into the silence. Brittany tilts her head up to look at the shorter girl who has twisted her head and propped her hands up on the blonde's chest so that her chin may rest on top of them. Brittany shrugs slightly.

"There's so many things I love, it's so hard to choose." She starts to say and a smiles breaks out across Santana's face as she witnesses the unbridled happiness that exudes from Brittany.

"Everyone expects me to do something with dance because I'm so good at it. And yeah, I love dance and it would be amazing to have a career in it but I'm always one injury away from taking that all away, and then what do I do you know?" Brittany then says and Santana nods along with the girl, agreeing with her assessment.

"I like photography, I enjoy journalism. I'm big on activist things, even though that's a little harder for me to do since I don't have as much time in my life." The blonde continues with a slight shrug, "I love animals and I enjoy working with them and the other people around them so I could see myself doing something with that. I love music too though so I don't know. I wish there was some way to combine all those things." Brittany finishes with a dismal look on her face. Santana scoots up Brittany's body so her face is hovering over the blonde's.

"You know what I think Brittany Pierce?" She asks and Brittany shakes her head in the negative. Santana reaches her hand up to brush the blonde locks out of Brittany's face.

"I think that you are so incredibly amazing and intelligent and forward thinking that if there is a way to do all of that together, you will be the one who finds it and if there's not, well, you will be the one who invents it. You're so smart Brittany, and you have so much potential. You can do anything you want, and go anywhere you want and be anything you want." Santana tells her so genuinely that it almost melts Brittany's heart into a useless puddle in the middle of her chest cavity.

It's Brittany's turn to surge forward and capture the Latina's lips in a heated kiss, where she mumbles, "You're the best" against the girl's swollen lips.

"You know what I really want though?" Brittany says a few seconds later and Santana looks up at her questioningly.

"Pretty much, you."

And that's enough for the Latina to dive in and attack the blonde's lips as her hands roam up and down Brittany's sides. The blonde gets pretty caught up in it and ends up flipping them over so that she is on top and she rests between Santana's legs. Brittany gets even more carried away with the nipping and sucking and kissing that's occurring between both of them that her hands start to wander.

First, one wanders down Santana's forearm and her fingers tangle and link with the other girl's. Then, her other hand starts raking up and down the Latina's side before she smoothes over the hem of Santana's top and dips her hand under the material. Santana is so caught up in the kiss to notice at first but when Brittany's fingernails scratch across her waist she immediately freezes up.

It's so not about not enjoying it. In fact, Santana would very much like to indulge in it but after their interruption earlier, her old insecurities started creeping back up. She knows that Brittany's not just in this for sex, as proven by how much longer it's taken them to get to this point, but Santana thinks that scares her more.

What if Brittany, who is so excited about Santana and what might happen with them, gets what she wants and then finds out she doesn't really like it after all? Where does that leave Santana? It leaves the Latina shit out of luck and in major like with a girl whom she can no longer have. That thought is devastatingly scary to Santana. Thus, her apprehension to the blonde's touch.

Brittany feels Santana's body tense up and she has her suspicions it's for an entirely different reason than before. For one, Santana was more than willing to touch and kiss and be close to Brittany before, so the blonde thinks that maybe some other insecurity has crept up on the Latina.

"It's not me is it? Am I being to forward? Did I go to far?" Brittany asks, her hand slowly removing itself from the skin of Santana's heated and tensed stomach. Santana shakes her head 'No' but the look on her face isn't exactly convincing the blonde.

Brittany's heart clenches, she can tell that Santana wants to tell her something but the girl is struggling and Brittany doesn't know what to do about it. She can only tell Santana how much she's here for her, the Latina has to be willing to let Brittany _show_ that to her in the end.

Brittany places her left arm next to Santana's head to prop her body up a little so she can look down more clearly at the breathtaking beauty beneath her. Santana's eyes are closed and her breathing is noticeably uneven and rapid paced. Brittany reaches out gently and smoothes a strand of the Latina's hair behind her ear and keeps her hand cupped at her cheek, letting her thumb brush across Santana's cheekbone.

Santana lets out a ragged, but relieved, sigh at Brittany's touch and slowly opens her eyes to stare up at the blonde. Brittany smiles sweetly at her, Santana tries to return it as best as she can but the corners of her mouth only lift just slightly. She averts her gaze to the side as a pained expression crosses her face and takes a deep breath before finally speaking aloud.

"It's never been anything you've done, or haven't done right Britt. You are so wonderful." Santana starts to say making sure to gaze back at the blonde so that her last words are taken as their intended sincerity. The left side of Brittany's mouth quirks up a tiny amount, she's happy to hear the Latina say that at least.

"It's so stupid."

"You're not stupid Santana, if I thought that I wouldn't still be here, but I am. I want to be here because I want to be there for you through this, whatever it is. I want there to be an us. I really really like you San." Brittany replies instantly her voice cracking on the last words as her own emotions get the best of her. Santana melts at the blonde's words, she really needs the reassurance right now.

"Would it be okay if we just talked about? Talked through it?" Brittany then asks curiously and Santana nods.

"Can I still kiss you?"

Santana cracks a small smile at that; her eyes filling with unshed tears.

"I'd like that."

Brittany nods, determined. She concentrates really hard on the things that she thinks Santana could be feeling insecure about. Leaning down she presses a gentle kiss to Santana's lips before she starts the conversation again.

"Is it because of Elle, and all the mean stuff she did to you?" Brittany asks gently as she dips down again and places wet kisses across the ledge of Santana's jaw. The other girl sighs and her body shivers slightly beneath Brittany. She likes the fact it doesn't take much from the blonde to ease her tension and bring a calm over her body.

"Yeah kind of." Santana airs out and Brittany raises her body up so she is looking down at the Latina again. She smiles to the girl in reassurance, silently asking her to continue. Santana takes a deep breath and briefly closes her eyes.

"I never…not even close…felt the way about Elle that I feel for you. You're on a whole different plain Brittany. You make everything feel good in my world, you make everything feel right." Santana explains, her voice sounds strained.

Brittany cocks her head in question.

"What is it then?"

Santana swallows the lump in her throat that's built up over this uneasiness she feels. Not for Brittany or anything about the blonde, but more the situation mixed with her own insecurities. Santana reaches up to run her fingers through her hair, her hand dropping back to Brittany's shoulder where she draws little circles across the bare skin with her fingertip. She takes a few deep breaths and then looks into blue eyes for a brief second.

"I guess I'm scared, not that you would do what Elle did to me, but that you would just leave. That you wouldn't want to be around me anymore. I…I don't know if I could handle that, I already want you around me all the time. Brittany, I'm just scared that this means more to me than it does to you." Santana finally admits, she' avoiding eye contact because she knows what she's saying is ultimately silly but she can't help what she's feeling.

Santana turns her face to the side; she can feel the blonde's on her the whole time.

Brittany rolls off the Latina and onto her side before reaching out and coaxing Santana to face her. When the Latina does, Brittany wraps her arms around the girl and pulls her in close. She places a kiss on Santana's forehead before pulling the girl's head in to rest tucked under her chin. Brittany releases a big sigh as she rubs comfort into Santana's back.

"I don't see how you could ever think I wouldn't feel the same or that I could change my mind." Brittany says softly and she feels Santana exhale a breath against her neck.

"People change their minds Britt."

"Are you going to change your mind?" Brittany asks just as soft. It's a beat before she feels Santana shaking her head against her chest.

"I don't think so, I don't want to. Ever. I know we haven't known each other long, but it just feels like everything clicks with you."

Brittany smiles and squeezes the girl closer, planting another kiss to the top of her head.

"I feel the same way Santana. As far as I'm concerned I don't want to live in a world where you and I can't have this." She admits and Santana pulls back slightly from the embrace to look into blue eyes.

"Even if I'm scared and insecure all the time?"

Brittany smiles and leans in to place a kiss on the girl's lips.

"You have every right to be at first, it's new and different of course it would be a little intimidating, but I guarantee if you stick with me then someday you won't have any fears anymore. I'll show you what it's really like to feel."

Santana smiles adoringly at the blonde and leans down to place her own chaste kiss on the girl's lips.

"You really are brilliant Brittany. I'm sad that we didn't know each other before, but I'm kind of glad we met when we did, I think if it had been any other time it might not have turned out this amazing."

Brittany chuckles.

"Rubbish, I would have had to know you just the same the second you looked at me directly with those eyes. I wouldn't have let you get away." She tells the girl who swoons and dips in again to kiss Brittany. This time the kiss lasts a little longer and then Santana is shifting so that she's lying on top of the blonde.

* * *

The atmosphere shifts when we break from the kiss. One of my hands is anchored to Santana's shoulder and the other at the back of her neck. Santana looks down at me with a kind of calm and understanding look flowing through her body and reflecting in her eyes. I spot the change instantly and raise my eyebrow in question. It takes a moment before Santana shifts above me and is then straddling my waist.

She bites her bottom lip between her teeth as she quite obviously contemplates her next move before it seems as if she decides to just go for it. I watch in anticipation, my heart thudding against my ribcage, there's so many emotions going on in my body. It's like every emotion and feeling is trying to escape from different areas in my body, I can't control them all as I watch Santana reach down and grip at the hem of her top.

My eyes follow her hands and watch in awe as the article of clothing covering her torso is slowly pulled up and away from her flawless tan skinned body. She throws the tank carelessly towards the corner of the tent. I feel my mouth water at the sight before me, Santana sitting on my stomach naked from her neck to her hips.

I can't stop staring. Santana is more than just beautiful in words; she's beautiful in essence. Her beauty is all encompassing and more glorious than the seven wonders of the ancient world combined. She's like a sunset and a sunrise all wrapped into one and delivered on an awesome sparkling rainbow platter. She_ is_ beauty.

If I thought her curves were amazing with clothes on, they are decidedly much more wonderful without. I let my eyes slowly drag up the expanse of her body. From her prominent hip bones and accented oblique muscles that look sexy as hell etched into her tan skin and rippling alongside the flat but firm looking stomach of this goddess that sits before me.

I find that my hands reach out on their own accord and I watch, with a mixture of disbelief (that this is actually happening) and awe (this _is_ actually happening), as they skim up Santana's sides, counting the notches of her ribs as my fingertips graze over each one. My hands ghost over just the sides of Santana's marvelous breasts. They are round and supple and exceptionally squeezable and essentially staring me right in the eyes.

I think I might pass out because of all the things that are going on right now, but I don't because I want this so bad it almost hurts.

Before I make a move to touch the exquisite looking flesh before me, I glance up into Santana's eyes and find that she has them clenched tightly shut. Immediately, I lift my upper body up and wrap my hands soothingly around Santana's bare back. Leaning in cautiously I place a soft gentle kiss to her jaw and I feel her tense briefly in my arms.

She's panicking and I have to do something quick. There is suddenly a rhythm playing in my mind and I think I know what I can do. Slowly, my fingers do a dance across her back and I tilt my lips towards her ears before taking a deep breath and hoping the words on the tip of my tongue don't scare her away for good.

"It isn't your sweet conversation that brings this sensation," I start to whisper, the first park coming out a bit croaked at my throat's dryness because of the situation and nervousness that comes with singing out loud. I don't ever do that, it puts me out of my comfort zone, but I have to let Santana know how much she means to me and I think singing this song to her, the one her grandparents used to dance to, can do that.

It's for this reason, showing Santana my feelings, that I also slowly open my eyes as I continue singing the lyrics I remember from earlier.

"Ohhh no, it's just the nearness of you."

At those words I notice Santana slowly opening her eyes. I smile up at her and gently squeeze into the flesh at her back, letting her know I'm here and I just want her to feel comfortable.

"When you're in my arms, and I feel you so close to me," I sing out and gradually notice the tension in Santana's body dissipating. My eyebrows rise up slightly in silent question to kiss her and Santana nods slowly. I lean in and press my lips to her collarbone holding them there as her body rises and falls in my arm at the rapidness of her breathing. She gasps slightly as I poke my tongue out and swipe it across her skin, my fingers dipping into the grove of her spine and angling upwards to wrap around her shoulders from behind.

"All my wildest dreams come true," I sing the next line and nudge my nose into the bone of Santana's shoulders. When I look back up into her eyes they are soft and calm and she is smiling down at me.

"Will you sing too?" I whisper and she nods slowly and takes a deep breath. As Santana sings the next line, I trail wet kisses up the side of her neck as my hands tug her body closer into mine and her bare chest brushes against my covered one.

"I need no soft light to enchant me, if you'll only grant me," Santana starts and I smile into her flesh. As she continues onto the next line another song pops into my head and I feel like it's perfect for this situation. I let the lyrics fall from my lips.

"I just want you close, where you can stay forever," I sing.

"The right to hold you ever so tight, and to feel in the night, the nearness of you," She sings simultaneously not getting thrown off by my interjection of new lyrics, instead she looks at me in wonder and then smiles. We both open our mouths at the same time to sing our respective parts.

"It's not the pale moon that excites me, that thrills and delights me."

"You and me together, through the days and nights. I don't worry cuz everything's gonna be alright."

"No one, no one, no one can get in the way of what I'm feeling." I sing in time with her.

"It's just the nearness of you." The last words come out hoarse from her mouth and she wavers slightly before falling forward into my arms.

When I look up into Santana's eyes I notice tears have slowly leaked from her eyes and my heart clenches. I surge forward, my hands going to her cheeks to softly brush the tear tracks away and I place kisses to the skin when it's dry.

"Oh sweetheart." I breathe against Santana's lips before she's leaning forward and pushing her lips into mine. Her hands wrap around my neck and pull me closer into her as my own hands keep our faces steady by cupping her cheeks.

We kiss gently but with more passion than any kiss I've ever experienced. When we break for air our heads automatically lean in and our foreheads rest against each other. I can still feel Santana's breath come out shaky against my cheek, and I can feel her heart beat hard against my chest. I dip my lips in again to place a soft kiss on her trembling lips before I pull back and use one of my hands to brush her hair behind her ear.

She looks at me with such trust and devotion it takes my breath away. Before I change my mind I twist to my left and pull her with me to lay her gently on her back. As her back is pushed fully into the mattress she still stares up with me in waiting. I lean in and kiss her forehead again before pulling back and quickly removing my own shirt, leaving both our chests bare in an instant.

I watch as Santana's eyes rake over my chest, I know mine aren't nearly as incredible as hers but she seems to be enjoying the view. I smile at her and lean down to lay my body over hers. We both gasp when our breasts brush against each other and I'm back to sliding my tongue over her collarbone as her hands tangle in my hair and tug me closer.

Somehow I shift and my knee moves between her legs and presses into her center causing a satisfied moan to spill from Santana's lips. My head lifts up to survey her face and all I see before me is a furrowed brow, clenched closed eyes, and a lip between Santana's teeth-the very face of pleasure and it shoots sparks through my body, my own arousal spikes ten fold at that look.

When Santana starts arching her back up into me and thrusting her hips against my leg, I know that the feelings I'm bringing her are at least pleasurable. After I kiss her again and bite her lip slightly, pulling it out a little before letting it go with a pop, Santana groans out into the night and rocks her hips up again into my knee.

"God Brittany." She moans and the sound of my name falling from her lips like that causes my heart to race and a fluttery feeling to pool in the bottom of my stomach.

Santana is so sexy. And I can't get enough of her.

Her breathing is entirely out of control and ragged, I'd be under the impression that she was having an asthma attack if I wasn't aware that my knee was providing much needed pressure and friction to her center. But, I know it's not enough-at least it wouldn't be enough for me.

"Santana," I whisper out as I continue to hover over her and look down at her waiting for her to open those mesmerizing chocolate brown eyes. When she finally does, the look that she returns to me suggests she's on the brink of falling over the edge. I slowly move my right hand down the outside of her thigh before turning it and running it back up the inside of her thigh that is covered by shorts. I slightly dip my fingers under the material as I sweetly ask the question I am dying to know.

"Can I?" I breath quietly and Santana's eyes roll into the back of her head as the tip of my index finger trails over the lace of her panties. She looks at me apprehensively for a second before her features shift into trust and she nods slowly.

"Please." She breaths out desperately and I let my hand travel back to the waistband of her shorts hesitating for only a second to judge her reaction before pushing under them and slipping my fingers down to the lace the that covers her sex. Santana groans instantly as my fingers slide over her cloth covered clit and I apply a bit of pressure.

I'm not even _touching_ touching her but I can feel her wetness through the thin fabric and it causes me to drop my head back to the crook of her neck and release my own groan into the flesh. It doesn't take long for my lips to start working down her chest until I can take one of her pert nipples between my teeth and twirl my tongue around the tip.

"Brittany," Santana says breathlessly as her back arches up off the mattress and pushes her chest into my mouth as her hips buck up into my fingers seeking more pressure. I release her nipple with a pop before kissing across her chest to the other one and giving it the same amount of attention. My tongue strokes around the bud until it peaks and I take it in my mouth to suck on it briefly before releasing it too with a pop.

I could never get enough of Santana or her incredible chest (or body), but the way she's undulating into me is getting desperate so I return my lips to her neck and lightly nip at any skin I can reach as I stiffen my fingers and start rubbing quick tight circles over her panties where I know that little bundle of nerves lies.

"Oh!" Santana releases moans and little pants of satisfaction as she rocks her hips up to match the motion of my fingers. I detach my lips from her neck and move them to her lips snatching them in my mouth to swallow her noises. As hot as they are, I don't want to wake my mom or Tanner up right in the middle of this.

I press my own hips into my hand that's still currently working between Santana's legs, my own breath coming in pants that are released into Santana's mouth, to add to the pressure and friction I can give her and the Latina gasps out, breaking our kiss but keeping our foreheads pressed together.

"Mmph!" She lets out a few seconds later, against my lips and judging by the way I can feel her whole body tensing and then freezing beneath me mixed with the added wetness that's layering her panties and the fact she's gasping in such a way it suggests she's trying to catch her breath, I'd guess she's fallen over the edge.

"Fuck Britt." Santana mumbles as my fingers still against her now soaked panty covered sex. I feel her body slowly relax under mine, but her heart still beats rapidly just below the surface of her chest. I place sweet soft kisses to the perspiration-covered skin of her neck, moving up along her jaw until I can kiss her slack lips.

As my lips brush over hers, she smiles into the kiss and lazily moves her lips back against mine.

It's a good few seconds later of languid kisses, and me trailing my hand up and down her arm while the other one cups her cheek and brushes soft strokes over the heated skin, before Santana opens her eyes and meets mine. I smile down at her and press a kiss to her dimple.

"Until the end of time, I'm telling you that no one…no one…no one, can get in the way of what I feel for you." I sing in a whisper and the smile on her face stretches bigger than I have ever seen on her before. She runs her own hands up and down my still uncovered back and sighs in content.

We lay there, just holding each other, until our heart beats return to their natural rhythm. I lift my head up from where it rested on Santana's shoulder, and she had been softly stroking her fingers through my hair, and smile down at her again.

"That was amazing." She says and I can't help but smile smugly before Santana lifts up slightly to press her lips against mine. I eagerly kiss her back, loving the taste of her satisfied breath as it filters into my mouth and caresses my lips. I nod my head into the kiss signifying my agreement with her statement. We pull back and I return my head to her chest, I don't think I have ever gotten so much satisfaction from pleasing someone else, and I'm not even bothered by or expecting anything back.

Holding Santana, laying in her arms, after something like this is more satisfying than I could ever imagine in all my dreams.

It's not long after our blissful silent post-pleasure haze is broken by the cold chill of the night. I roll off the Latina and fetch our tops before grabbing the down comforter to pull over us. I snuggle up behind Santana and wrap my arms around her.

I know some people search the world for this kind of stuff, I just can't believe that I was lucky enough to find it, to find Santana, and I know I'm not about to let her go.

* * *

As Santana lays there, content in being the little spoon seeing as how it's Brittany whose body is fit behind her molding perfectly with her own, the blonde's arm wrapped securely around her waist, she can't stop thinking about how much her life has changed. Not just in the past 24 hours, but really ever since she met Brittany.

The whole time Brittany sang that song to her, not just the one her abuelo's used to dance to but the other one too, Santana felt as though she was floating and flying and falling all at the same time. The rush of emotions jumped up on her and the only thing that brought her back down and grounded her was the beautiful blonde currently holding Santana in her arms.

Brittany has shown her things she never knew existed, given her feelings and thoughts she never thought she could have. Santana's not really sure where everything is headed, but she's hopeful. She's hopeful for a future with the blonde, in whatever way it comes, so long as Brittany is always by her side.

Santana knows she still has a lot of things to figure out. The fact that these feelings are so new and different being one of them. The idea that perhaps Brittany is it for her, and she's completely okay with the fact that a) Brittany is a girl, and b) she's never felt better about anything else in her life. Right now though, there's really only one thing on her mind and it's the person who is currently breathing softly into the skin at the nape of Santana's neck.

Brittany.

And Santana thinks she just found her soulmate in life.

**THE END.**

* * *

**Haha, just kidding! There are still quite a few chapters left to go. I hope you still want to stick with me!**

**I hope this chapter wasn't horrible. If it wasn't thank gosh, if it was horrible I'm so sorry! **

**I guess I changed my mind about songs in my fics, they just kind of happen:**

**- Nearness of You – Ella Fitzgerald and Louis Armstrong  
- No One – Alicia Keys**

**In other news: After many many guesses, someone has correctly guessed my name! Now I don't want to spoil the mystery if some people still don't want to know my name so which ever gets the most votes: To know or Not to know, will determine how I inform everyone. I hope this doesn't make me sound like a pretentious snob; I'm totes just trying to be fair to everyone!**

**Thank you SOOOOOOOOOOO much again for being amazing. Every single review, favorite, follow, alert and smile is greatly appreciated! **

**I will see you next time!**

**-A for now ;)**


	12. Day 10

_**So I was lacking a bit of inspiration for this story after having a pretty stressful and crappy week but that has all changed and I'm back on track.**_

_**I have to give a big thanks to M206 for your serious and much appreciated interest in this story! **_

_**Serrah: No no you are amazing :)**_

_**R e l, luceroadorada, SheSpeaksLove (you can call me Andy if you want), luckygamble18, guest, and blueskkies thank you for your support on that last chapter, I was worried about it! **_

_**And seriously thank you everyone else who reads, reviews, favorites and follows. **_

_**You are all AMAZING! (even if I don't always individually call you out, you ALL still hold a very special place in my heart!)**_

_**Next chappie...**_

* * *

_**JULY **_

_**Day 10**_

Santana can't believe that her and Brittany's wonderful, magical weekend getaway (even if it was a getaway with Brittany's family) is already over. Time really does fly when you're having fun and rolling around on an air mattress making out with an incredibly attractive, and exceptionally fit and flexible, blonde girl.

On top of a wonderful and amazing weekend, it was quite the fortunate occurrence for Santana and Brittany that Laura Pierce either did not hear any of the activities that took place in their tent or she very much chose to ignore them. Either way, Santana is grateful for the procured privacy she was able to share with Brittany as well as the fact that the blonde has such a cool and understanding mom.

Life is awesome.

Something else that Santana thinks is awesome is the fact that said incredibly attractive blonde girl is sitting in the passenger seat next to her as they head towards their place of volunteerment.

It doesn't bother Santana that her car is an out of date, exhaust's about to fall off any second now, smells kind of funny piece of junk (maybe it's not that bad, but Santana's always been one with a flare for the dramatics).

Because the truly important thing is that a) Santana has a car to drive, and b) Brittany is by her side.

Santana would be perfectly okay with Brittany being right there by her side for the foreseeable future. Or underneath Santana. Or on top of Santana. Or…well you get the point.

After this weekend, there is very little, both emotionally and physically, about Brittany that the Latina doesn't know. While they didn't get completely naked and partake in any sexy times, they definitely got a whole lot closer to each other. In the process, their comfort levels around each other also grew. And neither one of them is about to complain about that.

Santana pulls her car into the lot and parks. She glances over at Brittany who is watching her and smiles.

"So I'm gonna change real quick and then I'll be in." She tells the blonde. Santana didn't have ample time to fancy herself up this morning, she was running late because she didn't want to wake up from her wonderful Brittany centric dream-of course when she realized that she could be in reality with the very girl within her dreams, that kind of got her up quickly.

Still she's chilling in her sweats and hoodie. While they are acceptable comfort clothes, she wants to spiff up a little because Brittany deserves to see that side of Santana at least a little bit. The Latina knows Brittany enjoys her in anything, but sometimes she wants to look extra hot for the blonde.

Brittany nods her understanding to Santana and leans across the console for a kiss that the Latina readily gives.

"Okay, see ya in there."

Santana nods and watches as Brittany climbs out and heads to the complex, but not before the blonde spins around and blows her a kiss.

Yeah, this is the life.

* * *

"Hey Britt." The blonde's name drops easily and in curious manner from Santana's lips. The taller girl spins gracefully and turns to her addresser, as she walks back into the kitchen area, with a light smile upon her face.

"Mhmm?" Brittany hums out in response momentarily being taken back by the sight before her. Santana's changed into skinny jeans and a red top, it's simple but she still manages to look as unforgettable and elegant as the finest sights in Rome. Not as if Brittany has ever been to Rome, but she's heard a lot about it, and she's seen pictures and stuff so she has an idea.

Santana is definitely looking fine.

Brittany suspects it has more to do with the way Santana is feeling on the inside, if Brittany's own feelings are any indication, and the blonde can't help but smile just a little more at that thought and the fact that maybe she might have brought a little of that light to Santana's eyes.

Happiness looks good on Santana.

Happiness feels good to Brittany.

The Latina smiles coyly to the girl across the way from her, having watched Brittany rake her blue eyes up and down her body. She very much enjoys the way that Brittany admires her, it's not far off from the way Santana admires the blonde in return. She feels a giddiness about it as she steps closer to Brittany.

"I was thinking about those songs that you sang to me the other night," Santana starts to say and becomes bashful at the last part, the memories of that night coming back to the forefront of her mind in quick succession. She smiles to herself as she relives that feeling and some of the realizations that came with it.

Brittany draws Santana back to the present when she softly caresses the back of her hand before turning her own hand over to slide their fingers together and link them by her side.

"Yeah San?" Brittany queries to the shorter girl hoping to get those flawless lips talking again. She loves the sound of Santana's smoky voice, almost as much as she loves watching words escape those perfect plump lips.

Santana raises her head from her position of staring at the wonderfully contrasting colors of their joined hands. Like mocha and cream, the colors swirl together in remarkable harmony. It's as if they exist in a living Monet or Raphael, surrounded by exquisite colors and charmingly vivid realities in backdrops of their lives.

It's magnificent to behold and delightful to be a part of.

Santana remembers she was going to ask Brittany a question, though that all seems trivial at this point. She decides to venture in another direction.

"They way you sang them together, you know kind of mashed them up, it was amazing. They sounded really good." Santana tells Brittany as her brown eyes lock with blue and she watches a faint rose blush tint the blonde's cheeks. It's Brittany's turn to tilt her head down in bashfulness.

"Thanks." She mumbles and Santana's heart soars at Brittany's impeccable cuteness. She squeezes the fingers grasped in her hand as her other hand lifts up to tuck a strand of hair behind Brittany's ear, her fingers staying there to softly rub circles just behind the shell of the blonde's ear.

"Do you do that a lot?" Santana asks, studying the blonde's facial features as Brittany raises her eyes to look back at her.

"I used to do it a lot more when I was dancing. I'd have to collaborate my own music for my performances and what not. I guess I got really into it."

"You're really good at it Britt. Seriously, it was incredible."

Brittany smiles wide at the Latina's words. She's always had a passion for music, and she enjoyed mixing it for her dancing but she never thought about it in any capacity beyond that. She also has never had anyone so genuinely tell her how incredible they thought it was.

"You really think it was good?"

Santana nods adamantly, almost immediately.

"I did and not just because you were singing it to me," She says with a cheeky lopsided smile that causes Brittany to release a short giggle. Santana chuckles along with her for a second.

"Truthfully though, do you think you still like doing that?"

Brittany thoughtfully considers Santana's question for a few moments before nodding her head in the positive.

"Yeah, actually I hadn't realized how much I'd missed it."

"Do you ever think about, I don't know, going to school for that?" Santana then asks as she steps another inch closer to the blonde, her hand that was at the blonde's ear dropping to cup the side of her neck as she moves her other hand, the one still clasped in Brittany's, to her hip keeping their fingers joined.

Brittany shrugs.

"I've thought about it, but I don't know if college and everything is for me." She says a tad disheartened. Santana frowns at Brittany's reply.

"Why not Britt? You're a genius, you could do anything you want."

Brittany smiles bright at that. Santana's always saying the most sincere and wonderful things.

"It's more or less I'd feel bad leaving Lima. I mean my mom already struggles enough as it is trying to support all of us, but if I went to college, I'd not only probably be far away but I'd also be accumulating this massive amount of debt that she, and then eventually me, would take years to pay off. I'd feel bad doing that to her, she's already done so much for me." Brittany explains, her demeanor falling slightly.

It hurts Santana's heart to see the girl so blatantly discouraged.

"I guess I never thought about that." Santana admits; hating it a little that she's never really had to worry much about money. She'd give it all to Brittany and her family in a heartbeat if she had the means to.

Then there's the factor of wanting to get away from Lima, she's always despised this town. But lately, Santana is finding things about it that she enjoys, mostly one person in particular but she also finds that it would be a little sad to leave her parents.

"I always hated this town." Santana starts to say and Brittany's eyes glance up to her. "Pretty much from the second my parents transplanted us here I've wanted to get away. There was never really anything here for me." The Latina continues with a soft shrug.

Brittany's brows knit in curiosity, she has no idea where Santana is going with this. Brown eyes roam over her face before the Latina leans in and places a chaste, and surprising, kiss on Brittany's lips. The blonde hums out a satisfied sound against Santana's lips as the other girl draws back.

"Now though, obviously, I have a lot more to stay for."

Brittany's heart flips at Santana's words. Her body relaxes and she falls forward a little into the embrace of the Latina's stronger than they look arms. Brittany wraps her arms around the shorter girls waist and buries her nose in the crook of her neck, inhaling the deep scent of rose and vanilla and something uniquely Santana.

"I don't want to hold you back San. You're so smart, and talented. You deserve to go somewhere that can handle that talent and drive." Brittany speaks into the skin at Santana's neck and lets out a small sad sigh. Santana's arms squeeze a little tighter where they rest around Brittany's shoulders and the blonde feels soft lips connect with the skin just below her ear.

"You don't hold me back Britt, not at all. Actually, you set me free more than I've ever been before. There are so many things I didn't know I was capable of doing before I met you. Now I see a world of possibilities, but I also know that I don't want to go anywhere else if you're not by my side. No matter what okay?" Santana speaks gently into Brittany's own neck and the blonde can feel tears starting to slide down her own cheeks.

Brittany nods silently into the Latina's skin.

Santana pulls back slightly, holding Brittany at arms length so that she can look at her properly. She frowns a little at the tears she sees on the blonde's cheeks, and the way the girls eyes are red rimmed and puffy. She leans in and places a sweet kiss on the tip of her nose as her thumbs stroke across cheekbones to dry away the moisture present there.

"We've still got a long time before we have to think about that. So we'll figure that out when we get there okay? Right now, let's just be us and be happy because Brittany Pierce, you make me incredibly happy." Santana tells her with a big smile and Brittany smiles back at her through her tears nodding her head in agreement before leaning in and placing a salty wet kiss on Santana's lips.

"You make me so happy too." She mumbles against her lips before Santana pulls her close again and wraps her up in her arms. They hold each other in content for a while, both silently thinking about the future.

Neither one of them knowing that the other is planning on doing all that they can to keep each other in their lives.

* * *

"San! Check it out, it's like I'm skating!" Brittany's voice comes from the hallway where Santana, who is washing the last of the dishes in the dog kitchen, knows the girl is supposed to be mopping the floors.

Santana pokes her head out of the kitchen doorway and spots the blonde. Her eyes almost bulge out of her head. Not only is the blonde _not_ actively mopping, she is skating, literally in her Nike High Tops, across the very flooded tile floor.

Not just skating, but dance skating. Like twirling and shifting and sliding in motion and rhythm to a beat that only exists beautifully inside the blonde's head. Santana, who at first was most definitely nervous and apprehensive about the situation, now finds herself completely mesmerized by the blonde's fluidity.

That is, of course, until Brittany does the _Risky Business_ slide across the floor and comes to a perfect, and really smooth looking, stop directly in front of Santana. The Latina can only watch as the blonde sways her hips back and forth to that silent beat.

Brittany starts reaching out towards Santana as if she's going to grab the girl but always pulls her hands away at just the right moment. The way Santana's heart flips at the move is probably quite hazardous to her health.

Brittany does a full spin and then finally, blissfully, dances closer to Santana and fits her hands on the shorter girls hips. She's still rocking back and forth to her own tune a bit when she leans in to place quick kisses all over Santana's face, to the point that the Latina starts giggling and playfully shoves Brittany back a little.

That only drives the blonde on more as she comes back with fervor and now fully wraps her hands around Santana's waist pulling the girl flush into her body before planting a firm, but adoring, kiss smack on her lips. Santana instantly melts into the kiss, her hands winding around Brittany's neck and cupping the back of it to hold the blonde's face close to hers.

When they break for air Brittany smiles down at Santana with a giddy grin before placing a kiss to the tip of her nose that reflects the action the Latina performed on her not very long ago.

"You've got some kind of rhythm there Britt. What songs are playing in your head when you dance like that?" Santana inquires, her arms remaining slung over the blonde's shoulders, her fingers stroking the fine hairs at the back of Brittany's neck. The taller girl shrugs her shoulders and squeezes at the sides of Santana's waist where her own hands now rest.

"A bunch, so many. Different beats, all the time. They just play." The blonde rushes out in excitement, happy to have someone so amazing to share all the crazy things that go on in her head with. Someone who won't judge her or put her down for them. Santana grins.

"You should teach me sometime."

Brittany grins and nods. Then her hands begin to move further south along Santana's backside and she dips her head down to plant kisses up the flesh of a tan neck. Santana gasps slightly as Brittany nips particularly hard at her pulse before rolling her tongue over the area to soothe the pain.

It's not long after that that Brittany's lips and teeth find the spot just below Santana's ear and the blonde begins to nibble just enough to elicit a reaction from the shorter girl.

"Britt." Santana mumbles, not entirely sure what she's asking of the blonde but knowing she needs more and she really hopes Brittany will know that too. The blonde pulls back and looks down at her with darkened smoldering eyes and a wicked smirk. Her eyes dart all over Santana's face before she delves back down to lick a path from her collarbone to her ear where her lips rest against the shell to speak.

"You know what plays in my head when I think of you San?" Brittany murmurs hotly into the Latina's ear before her tongue pokes out to swipe across the shell and her nose nudges into the skin just below it. Brittany feels the hands at her neck grip tighter.

"W-which one?" Santana asks the proximity and teasing the blonde is doing driving her insane. Brittany pulls her face back to look at the shorter girl and cocks an eyebrow as her eyes glance down to the Latina's parted lips.

When she looks back up into brown eyes, Brittany's tongue runs across her own lips before they spread into a devilish grin.

"On top of spaghetti, all covered in cheese." Brittany sings out and Santana's nose scrunches up before the atmosphere so easily, and comfortably, shifts and she giggles slightly and proceeds to push the blonde and her goofiness away yet again.

"Brittany Pierce you are a goof." Santana says and turns to go back to her tasks, seeing as how Brittany is in a really silly mood and if the Latina doesn't do stuff for them both then nothing will get done. Apparently, Brittany has other ideas.

The blonde reaches out and grabs the crook of Santana's elbow spinning her around and back into her arms. Brittany smirks down at the shocked shorter girl as another goofy grin stretches across her face.

"That and sometimes I hear…_honey, looking good from her head to her toe, beauty overload…body outta control. Baby, where'd you get yo body from? Tell me where'd you get yo body from?" _Brittany sings as she waggles her eyebrows and shimmies her hips a little in front of Santana.

Santana's eyes are only ridiculously wide for about two seconds before she breaks out in excessively loud laughter. She quickly slaps her hand against Brittany's shoulder, even as the girl continues to dance as if she's about to grind all up on Santana.

"Oh my God, B-brittany! S-stop!" Santana stutters out in a laugh as she tries desperately to keep herself from laughing so hard she cries. She pretty much fails. It's not long after that Brittany has joined her in a bent over clutching their stomachs because it hurts so good laughing position.

Before Santana knows what's happening, however, Brittany has scooped her up in her arms and is twirling her around. Santana would be having the time of her life, if you know, the floor wasn't still wet and she didn't fear for her life and that of the blonde's.

"Britt! C-careful…it's s-slippery!"

"Wanky." Is all that Brittany utters before a particularly slippery spot on the floor is throwing both of their balances off and they are falling backwards with Brittany first and Santana following, helpless to do anything but.

Luckily, for them, but not so much the inanimate object, the girl's crash backwards into the bench in the hallway that is littered with towels and blankets and doggie beds.

It would be okay and all if, say, their fall wasn't so ridiculously, and surprisingly, hard that the bench didn't buckle under their weight and the downward force of their momentum from the fall. But it does, and it breaks _bad._

With a very noisy crashing sound.

The good news? The very large assortment of plush materials breaks Brittany's fall, who lands first, and Santana's, who lands on top of Brittany, second.

The bad news is? Bye bye bench. It now lies in a shattered pile beneath the two girls' who are responsible for it's destruction.

"Ohhh shit." Brittany airs out as soon as the initial landing occurs and the stunnedness of it fades slightly.

"Brittany, are you okay?" Santana asks concerned as she sits up in the blonde's embrace. Brittany nods.

"Yeah but," She starts to say and her face forms into a look of lopsided regret, "I don't think Mr. Bench is."

Santana looks around at the wood pieces surrounding them before she suddenly cracks up laughing. It doesn't take long for Brittany to join in.

"What was that noise?" They both hear from down the hall and their heads whip back to look at each other, eye's wide. In a second they are scrambling to get up.

"Come on, let's bail!" Brittany yells before grabbing Santana's hand and dashing towards the back hall exit, the Latina following right behind her.

They narrowly miss the appearance of Shelby in the hallway behind them discovering the destroyed bench and the mess that was produced around it.

* * *

"Hey Britt," Santana starts to say as she picks up another towel to fold. Somehow, and Santana knows it wasn't because they did anything bad, her and Brittany decided to go and start folding laundry.

Well, when Santana thinks about it, maybe the hallway thing was a little on the not so good side-but nobody got hurt…not really. Though it will be a while until the bench sees another day.

And okay, maybe they kind of sort of decided that they should fold laundry because let's face it-that's probably where Shelby would have sent them, if she didn't kill them first, after discovering the destruction they had caused.

Best to get out of harms way. Except, now they are kind of dreading what will happen when they do run into Shelby. Can't avoid the woman forever. If only. So they are folding laundry to pass the time and avoid any reprimand they can.

But, actually, the folding of laundry is not really _that_ bad.

All things seem to be more fun and easier now that Santana and Brittany are that much closer. Besides, Santana has decided that the attire she has donned today, even though it's just skinny jeans and a top, was a good choice. As it is, Brittany has hardly been able to take her hands or lips off the Latina. So, Santana is decidedly _not_ complaining.

Except that, Santana glances around, no blonde. Well shit.

Santana is thinking that Brittany is about to play that whole jump out and scare her game that the blonde is so fond of and the Latina is so not in the mood for right now. She really shouldn't be getting this top crinkled. It's gonna be a bitch to dry clean as it is after that impromptu fall and all.

"Brittttt." Santana whines, full on pout present on her face.

"Yeah San?"

Santana suddenly hears in her ear from the left and she jumps a little. When Brittany's arms wrap around her waist and lock together at the front of her stomach, and she can feel the blonde step into her from behind, Santana's fears and worries disappear and she instinctually leans back into Brittany.

"Hey." She says.

Brittany mutters a greeting back but is far too distracted kissing a path up the side of Santana's neck to really focus on that. Santana sighs in content and closes her eyes, tilting her head to the side to give Brittany more access and room to the skin she's so marvelously kissing, nipping and sucking at.

"Did you have a question sweetie?" Brittany asks and Santana's heart flips at the term of endearment. They haven't really talked much about that, Santana has admittedly been avoiding the subject. Insecurities. She's not really sure how to just bring that up. She's never been the one to ask someone about the whole dating thing.

She doesn't really do dating. And sex is not dating. She kind of likes where she and Brittany are at, and if the blonde doesn't bring it up then she's okay staying there for now.

But pet names and terms of endearment are still kind of new, and they throw her off. Even common ones that she's heard her mom use for random people before. Coming from Brittany's lips, anything like that makes her heart flip, skip a beat and threaten to flatline all in one.

"Uhh yeah Britt, I was going to ask you…well I was kind of wondering about your dad." Santana says and she feels Brittany's lips freeze against her skin, the blonde's entire body noticeably tensing at her words.

Crap, she should have approached that a little different.

"I'm sorry that was blunt, forget I said anything." Santana tries to redirect as she turns in Brittany's arms and sees the girl looking, a little remorsefully, at the ground between them. Santana rubs up and down Brittany's arms. She's about to apologize again and change the subject when Brittany suddenly speaks up instead.

"What did you want to know?"

Santana is stunned. Not that Brittany actually indulges her bluntness, and now that she thinks about it careless recklessness, but the blonde is looking down at her with a soft smile. It's not one that reaches Brittany's eyes, but it gives Santana hope that perhaps the other girl is okay with stuff.

"Oh, are you sure Britt? We really don't have to talk about it."

Brittany's smile grows a little.

"I'd actually like it if we could. I want you to know everything about me." She tells the Latina before pecking her lips. Santana smiles into the kiss and nods.

Before Santana can even get anything out, Brittany is fitting her hands just below the bend of her knee and lifting Santana up and onto the table. Brittany leans into the girl, shifting to stand between her legs and lowering her hands to Santana's jean-covered thighs squeezing a bit.

"You ask, I'll tell. But…in between I'm going to kiss you." Brittany says and makes her point known by reaching forward with her lips and placing wet kisses across the ledge of Santana's jaw. The Latina nods dumbly.

"Okay." She mumbles and then they talk.

* * *

"I guess I feel most sorry for Tanner. He never really knew his dad." Brittany tells Santana as she leans back into the girl. They've changed positions and Santana, while still sitting on the folding table, now has her arms wrapped around the blonde's waist, rested and locked at her stomach, as Brittany leans back fitted between the Latina's legs and leaning her back into the girl's chest.

Santana has been placing soft encouraging kisses on the side and back of Brittany's neck as the blonde tells Santana the story of her father. Mr. Pierce sounds like he was an incredible guy, and Santana can see where Brittany got a lot of her personality traits among other things.

From the time that Brittany was five, Lee Pierce co-owned a home alarm system installation business with Brittany's mother. The business, UnPierceable, was a high-tech smart system that recognized intruders and informed on them based on their form of entry into a house or building. The system was in fact impenetrable, and very much sought after.

Lee did everything he could so that his baby girl, and eventually girls when Jordan was born, could grow up and have the life he never did. Brittany wanted to dance? Lee made sure she was in the best dance classes she could be in. Brittany enjoyed music? Lee took her to every concert he could, that was suitable for little girl. Brittany wanted a pony (and she did, more than once) well ponies can't exactly live on two acre home plots so he bought her the next best thing, a cat.

Not just any cat, but a cuddly and exceptionally affectionate, towards Brittany at least, tabby cat that the little blonde declared would be christened Lord Tubbington for his very early on affinity for eating. Brittany loves that cat, but not as much as she loves her father.

Life was seemingly good. The Pierce's were the picturesque model family. Everything seemed to be going right for Lee, the main installer and computer systems expert, and his wife Laura, the businesses' main accountant and proprietor of sales. They were up and coming in the security business.

But everything changed that fateful evening when a car accident during a trip to a routine install shattered their dreams. Laura, along with her almost twelve-year-old daughter Brittany, her just turned four-year-old daughter Jordan and her just barely sixth month old son Tanner were devastated beyond repair.

Laura lost the business, she had no use or drive for it without her husband and she would have lost herself to grief if not for Brittany's grandmother, Laura's mom, who encouraged her daughter to move her and her children to Lima her so that she would be around those who could love and support her in her time of need.

It took a while for Brittany to come around. She was guarded and angry for a long time. Which is why her mother put Brittany in a more focused dance school, fearing the girl would lack the ability to socialize at public school and hoping that the rigorous dance schedule would help Brittany slowly find something else to channel her thoughts into.

It was hard; Brittany was, for all intents and purposes, daddy's little girl. Which is why it is no surprise to Santana that his untimely death hit Brittany the hardest. Even now, just reminiscing about her father, Santana can tell it is exceedingly difficult for the blonde even though she seems okay with talking about it.

Santana pulls the blonde closer and she feels Brittany sink deeper into her embrace, releasing a heavy sigh. The Latina places a gentle kiss to the girl's slightly tear stained cheek, all she wants is for Brittany to know that she's there for her in any way she needs.

"You can't think like that Britt. Your dad is an amazing man, and he passed on that amazingness to his oldest daughter. So now, Tanner has the best kind of person to look up to. He has you." Santana begins to say as she places intermediate kisses to the blonde's cheek. Brittany sits silently and listens and Santana leans in and places a soft kiss to her neck.

"I meant what I said that one time to Rachel, not everyone is raised by two parents, but sometimes the ones that aren't, like you and Tanner and Jordan, they turn out to be the best kind of person. You are the best kind of person Britt and I have no doubt that your dad would be so proud of you." Santana whispers into the skin of Brittany's neck.

The blonde chokes back a tiny sob.

"I just wish he could have seen how I grew up, what I did with my dancing, my music. I wish he…that he could have met you." She speaks through a fresh set of tears that absolutely break Santana's heart. She slides off the table her arms remain holding the blonde, before shuffling both of their bodies over to the pillow beds and encourages Brittany to lie down.

When the blonde falls to the pillow bed, Santana lies down in front of her and scoots as close as possible to pull Brittany into her arms. The blonde immediately curls into the Latina, her arms wrapping around a slim waist, her legs tangling between tan skinny jean covered ones, her face burying into the skin right below Santana's jaw as the Latina wraps her own arms as tight and comforting as possible around Brittany and places a kiss to the crown of her head.

* * *

They lie there in silence, Santana allowing Brittany to cry and squeeze her and let it all out. A good ten minutes later, Brittany's sniffles have dissipated and Santana can feel the girl breathing smoothly into her neck. She thinks the blonde is asleep until a tiny, hoarse voice speaks up.

"Will you sing that song to me?"

It takes a moment for Santana to recognize what it is Brittany is asking but once she does she nods and soothes her hands down the blonde's back before taking a deep breath and singing the words her mami would sing to her in comfort.

"No más lágrimas, déjame calmar sus temores," Santana begins softly in between rubbing Brittany's back and placing kisses to the surface of her forehead or the crown of blonde hair she can reach, Brittany breaths calm with her eyes closed.

"Cuando el sol ilumina el cielo de la mañana. Yo todavía estaré aquí, para llevar esa sonrisa a su cara." The Latina sings the last line and watches as Brittany pulls back from her comfortable cocoon and slowly opens her eyes to gaze into marvelous brown ones. Santana smiles at her and is taken back slightly when Brittany leans in and kisses her deeply.

When Brittany pulls back she is sporting a Cheshire grin while also managing to look at Santana with an equal parts adoring and seductive look. It makes Santana's heart thump wildly in her chest, eager to uncover the blonde's intentions.

Instead of a sudden onslaught of Brittany and sexy topping, Santana gets a contently sighing blonde who snuggles back into her and places a sweet kiss to the underside of her jaw. Santana chuckles slightly, she's quite alright with whatever Brittany wants to do so long as the blonde is happy. She hugs Brittany closer and hums the words she just sang softly into the blonde's hair.

She is a tad confused in the next moment when the blonde rolls away from her and then jumps to her feet holding her hand out to Santana. The Latina takes Brittany's hand with an uncertain wonder as to what exactly the girl has planned. She trusts Brittany she's just not sure what might happen in the next few minutes.

Brittany easily lifts Santana to her feet and then pulls the girl in for a giant bear hug and kisses her cheek sweetly.

"Who would have thought we be on that pillow bed again like that huh?" Brittany airs out and Santana smiles softly.

"I had a feeling you'd get me back there eventually." She jokes back and Brittany chuckles.

"Thank you Santana." Is all she says and Santana nods into her chest in reply. She knows she didn't do much, but if it's enough for Brittany to be okay then she's happy.

They hug for a few more seconds and then Brittany jumps back and dances a few feet away from Santana. The Latina looks at her in wonder for a few blinks before she recognizes the item that Brittany materializes out from behind her back a second later.

It's a wet towel and Brittany is brandishing it and smirking at Santana in a way that would suggest to the Latina that the blonde has very specific intentions in mind.

"Brittany no, you'll leave a welt!" Santana tries to admonish and it just makes the blonde smirk wider. She skips towards the Latina whipping the towel in front of her a couple times in a very taunting manner. Santana shrieks out in freight and Brittany just waggles her eyebrows at the other girl.

Before Brittany can make good on her advance, however, the Latina very imposingly stands her ground. She squares her shoulders, fits her hands on her hips and quirks a challenging eyebrow towards the blonde. It's a look that says 'You had better not do that or else you will be in a lot of trouble' and Brittany accustoms the look to one someone would fit on someone else if they were angry.

It stops Brittany in her tracks because, God, angry and firm Santana is incredibly _hot_.

Brittany's throat is now effectively free of moisture. She's pretty sure it might have all disappeared to somewhere between her legs. Santana is most definitely turning her on and she can't help how she drops the towel and surges forward towards the Latina.

Brittany captures Santana's face between her hands and pushes the girl backwards into the dryer behind her, not forcefully but hard enough to elicit a grunt from the Latina's lips. Before Santana can release a surprised squeak, Brittany is crashing their lips together.

Santana can't help the whimper that escapes her mouth as Brittany takes her upper lip and sucks on it softly before nipping at it and then swiping her tongue over the flesh. The Latina's lips part on instinct and Brittany delves in licking her way into Santana's mouth.

It's not long after that in which Santana's back is pushed further into the dryer and Brittany is molding her own body into her, tongue still massaging the Latina's own. She doesn't think much of it, or have any issues with the position, until she feels Brittany's hand running up the heated skin of her stomach, under her top and moving north exceptionally fast.

Santana gasps and pulls away from Brittany's mouth to utter out a jumbled mess of words.

"Bri…ugh…_fuck_!" Santana manages to say as Brittany's hand reaches the underside of her left breast and the blonde's fingers trail teasingly under the material of her bra. Brittany's lips are now fitted to the area of tan skin where a steady pulse beats at her neck and Santana is quickly loosing coherent thought.

All she can hear, think, and feel is Brittany.

She never thought she would so simultaneously appreciate and loathe the sound of the PA crackle that comes over the garage speakers about forty-two seconds into their make out session. For one, she is very much enjoying what is occurring, but she knows they could get walked in on at any moment and Santana isn't sure she knows how to handle that yet.

But wouldn't you know it because, of course for Brittany Pierce, forty-two seconds is a lot of time, and the girl already has one side of Santana's bra pushed away from the flesh she is now so eagerly massaging.

"Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez to the front desk. I repeat, volunteers Brittany and Santana to the front desk please." Rings out over the loud speakers and causes both girls to pause from their actions. Brittany's hand stills and her lips pull back from where they were attached to Santana's who keeps her hands that were cupping the blonde's cheeks in place. They look at each other in wonder and disbelief.

Brittany is the first to pout when reality hits them.

"I swear they have horrible timing." She says as she reluctantly makes a little space between their bodies. Santana pouts at the distance.

"Why would they even call us?" She asks seemingly having forgotten their earlier discretion. When it comes to the forefront of her mind her eyes go wide.

"You don't think?"

Brittany shakes her head.

"They have no proof it was us." She says but then she frowns. What if Shelby just suspects them?

Santana sighs.

"Well we should probably go as quickly as possible that way we look less suspicious."

Brittany nods her agreement and then they both seem to remember where the blonde's hand currently is. Santana glances down to her chest, she can still feel Brittany's palm against her now pebbled nipple. She very much wishes they could continue this.

Brittany seems to be having the same thought as she frowns apologetically at Santana before sliding her palm off the flesh and tugging the material of the Latina's bra back over her breast. Brittany leans down and places a sweet kiss to the exposed skin of Santana's collarbone.

"Sorry about that." She apologizes into the skin and feels Santana wrap her arms around her shoulders and trail her fingers through the ponytail part of her hair.

"S'okay Britt, it wasn't your fault." Santana commends and places a kiss to Brittany's temple. They hold each other a few more seconds until they both decide it's about time they headed out, before someone tracked them down and they got in even more trouble.

Brittany takes a step back from the Latina and turns to walk away but is stopped by Santana as she reaches out and grips her forearm. The shorter girl spins Brittany to face her and she looks deep into blue eyes. Pushing up on her tip-toes, Santana stretches up to place the most adoring kiss to Brittany's lips, one that makes her heart do back flips and threaten to explode.

When Santana sets back down on her feet her right hand travels down the rest of Brittany's left arm until their fingers can tangle together and the blonde doesn't hesitate to intertwine them, smiling in delight at the affection Santana is willing to show so openly.

With a squeeze of a tanned hand, Brittany and Santana walk out of the garage together and towards what they assume is their impending punishment.

* * *

They are halfway between the complex entrance and the garage when Santana steps up closer to Brittany's side and wraps her other hand around Brittany's arm so it's like she is hugging the girl's left arm. Brittany smiles and turns to look at Santana whose brown eyes have a twinkle to them she doesn't think she's ever witnessed.

Santana looks gorgeous, and so incredibly complacent. It makes Brittany's heart soar.

Santana admires the calm and collected look of Brittany, enjoying how the innocence she feels so fond of from the blonde returns to the blue of her eyes and the quirk of her lips, which are fashioned into her adorable side smile.

Santana stretches up to place a kiss, unabashedly, upon Brittany's cheek. The blonde turns to her with a beaming smile that Santana instantly returns. Brittany swings their hands between them as they continue towards the entrance.

They are almost there when she decides to inform Santana about something that's been on her mind for a good half an hour. She bends down to fit her lips against the Latina's ear.

"You're so sexy when you talk Spanish." Brittany husks into Santana's ear before nipping at the shell and continuing forward. A shiver runs through the Latina's body and she turns pulling Brittany back to her and anchoring the blonde to her body by gripping at her hips. Brown eyes bore into blue and Santana raises one hand to cup Brittany's still slightly flushed cheek.

Brittany's eyes close at the caressing touch and she leans into Santana's hand.

"You're sexy when you do anything Britt and so incredibly beautiful, you take my breath away." Santana whispers and the blonde's eyes flutter open to be blown away by the sheer truth and sincerity that is filtering out of the Latina's own hooded eyes. She smiles and dips down to connect their lips.

Brittany is about to tell Santana another thing that's been on her mind for some time now and makes her stomach all fluttery feeling at just the thought of saying the words, when another voice cuts into their utter blissfulness. Brittany doesn't know the voice, but judging from the way Santana instantly reacts, she thinks the Latina might.

And she doesn't think it's a good thing.

"Santana?" The voice calls.

Santana's head whips around at the call of her name and she sees standing before her the one person she'd never thought she'd see again. Her heart drops to her gut in horror and her eyes widen in disbelief and fear.

Because standing a few feet away is Elle Kavanagh. And she is staring at the interlocked hands of Santana and Brittany.

* * *

**Dun Dun duhhhhh. Oh no, Elle is back. **

**Reviews are like chocolate to me, only better because I can enjoy them :)**

**Thanks again so much!**

**Music:  
- "I Got It From My Momma" - Will.  
- On Top of Spaghetti - Various Artists**

**Oh and for those of you wanting to know my name, I have posted in in my profile. It shall be there until the next time I update!**

**- A (for those of you who don't wish to know :)**


	13. Night 4

_**I forgot what I was going to say...**_

* * *

_**JULY **_

_**Night 4**_

_Brittany is about to tell Santana another thing that's been on her mind for some time now, something that makes her stomach all fluttery feeling at just the thought of saying the words, when another voice cuts into their utter blissfulness. Brittany doesn't know the voice, but judging from the way Santana instantly reacts, she thinks the Latina might._

_And she doesn't think it's a good thing._

"_Santana?" The voice calls._

_Santana's head whips around to the call of her name and she sees standing before her the one person she'd never thought she'd see again. Her heart drops to her gut in horror and her eyes widen in disbelief._

_Because standing a few feet away is Elle __Kavanagh__. And she is staring at the interlocked hands of Santana and Brittany._

"Elle?" Santana manages to air out. And not even thinking about how foolish it is, the Latina drops Brittany's hand as the eyes of her former best friend stare judgingly at them.

"Oh my god, it is you. Santana Lopez." The curly red headed Elle says as her green eyes roam from the now disengaged hands of Santana and Brittany up to Santana's horrified face. Elle smirks and crosses her arms over her chest.

Santana's mouth gaps open and closed. She can't process words and she doesn't think she would know what to say even if she could. Brittany, although obviously hurt from the Latina's instinctual actions, is actually the one to speak up.

"Uhh hi, I'm Brittany." The blonde says stepping forward and offering her hand to the red head. She's still not entirely sure of the situation unfolding before her but she knows what Santana has said about this girl.

Brittany also knows that because of how she hurt Santana, the blonde despises her but she's never one to be straight up rude. If the bitch gives her a reason to be, Brittany is all game, but for now she will be as civil as she can be.

Even if that involves speaking up for the Latina that still stands frozen next to her, the same girl Brittany is at present exceptionally disappointed in.

"Aren't you just adorable." Elle says as she glances from Brittany's friendly smiling face to the hand she holds in front of her. She denies shaking it, simply tossing her red locks over her shoulder and shrugging.

"I'm Elle. I'm sure Santana has told you about me."

Brittany's eyes narrow, she is quickly loosing her patience for being nice.

"She's mentioned a few things. All I know is that tornados are nature's most destructive force." Brittany replies retracting her hand and folding her own arms across her chest. Elle smirks again and rolls her eyes slightly. She's a little confused as to what the blonde is saying but she's not about to let onto that.

Instead, the devious red head changes the subject.

"My gosh Santana, what on earth are you doing in such a place?" Elle then says glancing around the complex with a dissatisfied frown on her face. If Brittany's being honest, it reminds her very much of the look that was fit on Santana's face the first time she volunteered at the complex. She's glad that's not her Santana anymore.

At least she hopes it's not.

"Santana volunteers here. She's really good with the animals." Brittany enlightens the evil red headed girl, hoping to display to her just how much better of a person Santana has become. How much better of a person Santana really is.

Elle's face scrunches up in disgust.

"On purpose Santana? My my you have gone soft. Of course, I could have guessed that from the way you're letting your little blonde girlfriend here do all the talking."

Santana's face flushes in anger at that and she finally jumps into action.

"Don't you dare talk about Brittany like that." Santana growls as she takes a step in front of said blonde and fits her very best HBIC glare on her former best friend.

Though the glare is not anything that Elle is normally accustomed to seeing, and not near as intimidating as should would have expected from her once protégé, the fact that Santana of all people is talking down to her, well that just doesn't sit well with the conniving girl. She sneers back at the Latina and turns her nose up.

"You've lost your touch Santana, you are no where near intimidating anymore." Elle attempts to downgrade the Latina. Santana huffs out a disbelieving and mechanical laugh, she never realized until just now how much of a bitch Elle really was.

"You think your opinion matters to me anymore? Elle, you're old news. What the hell are you doing here anyway?" Santana asks, her position remaining stoic in front of Brittany who is shuffling her own feet in apprehension behind her.

Elle recognizes she won't be getting a rise out of her once short-tempered Latina friend, it appears the girl has done more than acquire a little blonde haired friend; her whole attitude has changed. The red head decides to target the next best thing in her line of sight, said blonde haired friend.

If the way Santana was so adoringly but sickeningly holding this girl's hand is any indication of what she feels for her, then Elle knows she can easily tear down the Latina with a few well-pointed jabs at blondie. She fits her eyes at Brittany, just over Santana's shoulder.

"Did Santana ever tell you about Mark, blondie?" Elle asks conspicuously towards Brittany. Santana's eyes immediately go wide at the mention of that name. She feels her body break out into a cold sweat. Brittany's eyebrow scrunches together as she gathers the tensed reaction that Elle's question produces from the Latina.

She shakes her head 'No' and a vindicated smirk spreads across the red head's face.

"No? What a pity. Shall I tell her about Mark, Santana?"

Santana is shooting daggers at the girl, she never imagined she would sink this low and bring up such a topic. Even though truthfully it seemed so insignificant at the time, now it seems wholly serious especially considering the circumstances surrounding this blossoming thing with Brittany.

"Who's Mark?" The curious side of Brittany is sparked and she kind of has to know the answer. Elle's malevolent smirk stretches wider and she opens her mouth to respond to the blonde.

"I swear to you Elle that if you say another word I will slap you so hard your grandchildren, so help them God, will feel it." Santana utters through gritted teeth. Brittany is becoming increasingly uncomfortable behind the Latina. She doesn't like violence, and she knows that was once a go to for Santana so she is getting nervous about where the current conversation is going.

"Stop." Brittany says and Santana turns to face her, the anger leaving her body as she catches the look of fear on the blonde's face. Brittany locks eyes with the Latina.

"I want you to tell me Santana. Without the violence." Brittany says.

"Aww isn't that sweet, she's got you ball and chain Santana." Elle calls from over the Latina's shoulder and Brittany fits her own glare at the girl.

"It'd be wise for you to shut up. I too have the capability to slap you really hard, but the difference is that it will be worse because I really don't like you." Brittany tells the smirking red head and is marginally satisfied when she watches the smug look disappear from her face. Brittany fixes her attention back on Santana. The Latina has her eyes clenched closed.

"Santana." She draws the girl's focus back to her and looks at her with willing eyes. The Latina swallows the lump in her throat.

"He was a guy Britt," She whispers ever so softly and Brittany nods at her letting her know that it's alright if she continues. "He was a boy that I kind of dated back before high school. I know it's silly because who really dates in middle school. It was a whole big thing at my school though." Santana begins to explain and Elle takes a step towards the two girl's intent on elaborating for the Latina.

Brittany turns her eyes on the red headed girl with a steely gaze that stops the her in her tracks. With much softer eyes, Brittany turns back to Santana and encourages her to go on.

"Now that I think about it, the whole thing was a mess and I was such a bitch. It was all a game back then, for our reputations. Pick a "loser" boy and pretend to date him only to dump him in the most humiliating way." Santana says and drops her head in shame. Brittany's brow scrunches up as she takes in the girl's words.

"And did you? Humiliate him?" She inquires and it takes a few beats but then Santana is slowly nodding her head but refusing to meet Brittany's eyes.

"She did him really good. Santana was a master at manipulation and humiliation. You still are aren't you Fiercepez?" Elle can't help but call from her position a few feet away and Santana's eyes snap up and burn with fire as she looks at the malicious girl.

"I only ever acted that way because of you. You were always the one pushing me into being spiteful and mean. I never really wanted to be like that." Santana calls back at Elle, trying to defend herself in Brittany's eyes.

Elle simply laughs at the girl's attempt.

"Please, I didn't teach you how to insult the boy to tears. I never had a say in how you treated the boys Santana, I was only ever there to make sure you did." The red headed girl calls back. Santana's face flushes even more red with anger. She makes to advance towards the other girl but Brittany places herself firmly in front of her.

"Santana stop, she's doing it on purpose." Brittany tries to reason with the Latina.

"You'd better be careful there Bridget, she'll manipulate you too." Elle further goads with a maniacal laugh as she paces back and forth a few feet away, looking as if she's dying to start a fight. In the past, it would have worked on Santana but now, as brown eyes stay locked with caring blue, the Latina wishes for nothing more but for Elle to just leave.

She decides to tell the girl as much.

"Elle, just leave us alone. You left my life once, now you can do it again." Santana comments as the tension in her body fades the longer she remains close to Brittany.

Elle sneers at them again and tilts her chin up in believed superiority. She finally starts to walk away but not before turning to call over her shoulder directly at Brittany.

"You'd better be careful blondie, this girl isn't worth your time or the trouble you'll go through."

* * *

I'm so insanely mad right now. There are definitely no unicorns and rainbows in my vision at this moment. All I see is a bright red ball of fire, like a glowing sun of vengeance. A glowing ball of angry red that belongs to an ugly head of curly hair that's attached to an even uglier green-eyed girl.

Okay, so admittedly Elle is not terribly unattractive. In fact, she's moderately attractive, and if I didn't despise the ground she walked on so much, or (obviously) only had eyes for Santana, she might make it into my consideration. But she won't because she's a dirty lying evil stepsister.

Yeah, like the stepsisters from Cinderella. Always causing trouble and trying to bring down the beautiful, sweet and true princess and I don't like her one bit.

I especially don't like what she said about Santana, or implied about what Santana might do to me.

It's not as though I believe her, it's just…what if Santana reverts back to her old ways because of this. Could she really do that? Would she really do that, after all that we've gone through?

I think that's what scares me the most, the uncertainties.

But here I stand, in front of Santana who still has her HBIC glare fixed on the long retreated and despicable Elle.

"San." I call quieter than I intended but Santana still hears me all the same. I am relieved to see her eyes soften when they glance upon mine but she still wears a saddened look upon her pretty face that absolutely makes my heart hurt. She frowns apologetically and I know some excuse is going to come out of her mouth but all of a sudden all the things that Elle just revealed, about Santana's supposed manipulation and skills at humiliation and the way she treated that Mark boy, come rushing back and I find I don't really want to hear much of what Santana has to say at this moment.

I need to be a little mad at her for a few seconds.

Besides that, I am also quickly recalling how Santana dropped my hand the moment Elle's eyes fixed on our joined ones. And I am left wondering, again, why she did that.

Before anything can fall of the tip of Santana's tongue, I hold my hand up to stop her from speaking as I shake my head.

"I'm really angry right now, and kind of sad, like an angry sad panda. I kind of need to blow of some steam so I think that I'm going to go home." Is all I tell her before I turn on my heel and start walking towards the parking lot, only to realize that Santana drove us today and I don't have a car.

Crap, that kind of screws things up.

"Britt, come on I'll take you home and we can talk." I hear Santana say from behind me and I know she's approaching me. I'm still not ready to look at her because I know I'll crumble under her pleading look, I can never stay mad at her, despite how mad, or more so disappointed, I may be.

I turn away and start walking towards the exit of the complex. Maybe I can walk a little of my anger off and when I come back, Santana and I can calmly discuss the situation.

Maybe Elle will still be here and I can punch her, semi kindly, in the throat. Yeah, that sounds like a plan.

I walk on with determination.

* * *

Santana only watches Brittany start to walk down the road for a few seconds before she rushes to the complex parking lot and clambers into her car.

It's not long after Brittany starts her journey down the road that she hears the backfiring exhaust of the Latina's car coming up behind her. Not a few seconds later, Brittany can hear the Latina calling to her from her rolled down window.

"Britt." Santana calls but the blonde remains firm and keeps walking down the road. The Latina is thankful this isn't too busy of a road. She drives up closer to the blonde.

"Britt-Britt, please." Santana tries again and she notices some of the tension fade from the blonde's body. She pulls the car over to the side of the road and quickly steps out to walk up behind Brittany.

"Brittany, please. Can you please just look at me?" She begs as she stuffs her hands into her jean pockets. Brittany huffs dramatically but finally turns around crossing her arms over her chest and fixing an expectant look on the Latina, it's obvious she awaits an explanation.

Santana sighs.

"Are you mad at me because of what Elle said, because she's a conniving straight up evil ho?" The Latina asks and Brittany remains firm in her place. She gives no indication that is the reason she is upset.

"Is it about Mark and the way I acted towards him?"

Brittany's eyebrow quirks at this and Santana suspects she may be getting somewhere.

"He was just a silly boy Britt." She says because it's the honest truth. She means no disrespect to the boy she hasn't seen in almost four years, but the only reason she ever did such a crappy thing to him was because she didn't care. He was a boy, Santana kind of finds she really has no desire for them.

But Brittany, oh compassionate Brittany, has other thoughts.

"Boys still have feelings San." She says as the arms folded across her chest squeeze even more defensively. She hates that she wants to drop her anger and just have Santana wrap her up and tell her it'll be okay. She wants that but she knows they can't move forward if they don't at least talk about this.

"I know Britt, but boys don't really mean anything to me. But you, Britt, you mean something to me. You mean everything to me." Santana says almost pleading. Brittany wants to believe her so bad, but it still sucks to know that the Latina could do such an awful thing to someone who seemed so innocent and oblivious. Someone who seems so much like how everyone always describes Brittany.

And Brittany hates to think that Santana would think such a thing about her.

Santana seems to be reading the wavelength of Brittany's thoughts. She steps closer to the girl and tentatively takes her hands.

"Britt, I would never do that to you. You make me want to be the complete and utter opposite of that spiteful, cruel person I was on the path to being back then. You make my world brighter, I could never hurt you like that." Santana says genuinely as she looks the blonde in the eyes to solidify her honesty and takes a cautious step towards her. Brittany sighs deeply and her shoulders slump a little.

She ultimately can't deny the Latina much because it just makes things harder when she tries.

"I still don't like what Elle said." Brittany admits quietly and leans in a little towards Santana hoping to get wrapped up in an embrace. The Latina instantly wraps her arms around the blonde's waist and tugs her close, tilting Brittany's head so it may rest on her shoulder and placing a kiss to her exposed temple.

"I know Britt, she's a bitch. God, I can't believe how true those words are. I can't believe how blind I was to have never noticed it. I feel like such an awful person having been friends with her and having actually looked up to her." Santana breathes into the air surrounding them as one hand strokes through blonde locks and the other rubs comforting up and down Brittany's back.

It takes a few moments, mostly for Brittany to gather her thoughts and conflicting feelings about the situation, before another topic that has been bugging the blonde is brought up.

"You still let go of my hand."

Brittany says it so quietly Santana almost doesn't hear it, but she does and it cuts her like a knife. Her whole body tenses and she momentarily stops the comforting strokes of her hands. Santana takes a deep breath and she leans back slightly to look the girl in her eyes as she tries to explain herself to Brittany.

"That was an excessively bad choice on my part, Britt, I didn't mean to pull away like that. Elle…she just…she threw me off. I haven't seen her since she left town blaming all that terrible shit on me. I was shocked and I let my emotions and shame get the best of me. BUt I'm not ashamed of _you_ Brittany. I'm ashamed of myself and I don't ever want to be the cause of people saying or doing bad things to you, I couldn't live with myself if that happened. Do you know what I'm saying?" Santana asks and Brittany's anger drops but a confused and sad looks crosses her face.

"Not really San." Brittany says honestly and Santana sighs but slides her hands around so that she can hold the blonde's in them again. She gives Brittany's hands a soft squeeze.

"You know I want to be around you, I want to be friends with you, best friends even, and I like what we're doing now. It's just difficult. I can handle people saying shit to my face, I'm pretty much used to that. But I don't think I could handle knowing that they might say stuff behind my back, or worse yet, say stuff about you. I'm trying to protect you." San elaborates stepping closer to Brittany who still appears to not comprehend the Latina.

"But Santana I'm not a child." Brittany says in defense and Santana's eyes go wide. She sputters to correct her words.

"I know that, Britt I know you're not a child. That's not what I mean…" She tries to explain, exasperated by the occurrences of the last hour. Santana shakes her head slightly at her inability to formulate the proper words, releasing another sigh and lifting her hand to the back of her neck where she scratches at the underlining nervousness that twists through her body.

"I'm saying this all wrong." She admits and glances to the side as if to gather her thoughts. When she appears to have collected herself a little better Santana steps back towards Brittany getting as close as possible without touching her and squeezes the girl's hand again. Santana brings the hand to her lips and places a kiss to the open palm before placing it on her cheek and holding it there.

"Britt, please know that in all of this you are wonderful. You're amazing. I couldn't ask for anyone more patient or understanding in this situation, but I still need a little time to get a handle on everything. Please just say you'll stick with me until I can get my shit together." Santana pleads and glances up into Brittany's eyes. The blonde's heart breaks slightly at the look of terror and wide-open vulnerability that's etched across the Latina's face.

Brittany is still not positive she completely understands everything that Santana is asking her, but she knows enough and she cares enough to be here for the girl as she works through all of her problems and hold-ups. Brittany strokes her thumb across Santana's cheek and the Latina releases a surprised gasp at the gesture.

"I'm gonna stick wit you." Brittany airs out and Santana looks at her shocked before gapping out a chortled laugh almost as if it had been stuck in her throat and dying to be released.

"Oh God Britt, don't sing _that_ song!" She exclaims and the blonde chuckles in response and gently shakes her head. When Brittany smiles softly at her, Santana feels whole again and she slowly smiles back.

"Okay Santana, I will provide you with the time that you need but, you have to promise me that you'll try. You know this is hard for me too." Brittany says to the Latina who responds to the blonde by nodding furiously. She moves her hands to the blonde's hips and pulls their bodies together as Brittany's hands fall to link behind Santana's neck.

"I will, I promise. I'll do anything I can to prove it." Santana tells her earnestly her eyes darting all over the blonde's face, still in disbelief that such a wonderful person exists in her life. The way Brittany cracks a coy grin at her words doesn't slip her attention.

"Anything?" The blonde asks and Santana's heart skips a beat at that catlike smirk that covers the blonde's lower face. She knows what that look means. She gulps but nods her head slowly.

"Within reason Britt." She amends and the blonde pouts. Santana chuckles at the protruding bottom lip the blonde sports before she leans in to kiss the look away. Brittany's lips lift up into a gleeful smile as she looks down at Santana.

"Okay, deal." She tells her as she starts walking Santana backwards to her car only to plop the Latina's ass down on the hood of it. As Brittany plays with the fine hairs on the back of Santana's neck and looks mischievously into her eyes Santana's heart picks up rhythm against her ribcage. Suddenly Brittany's faces morphs into one that suggests she may have just discovered the answer to world peace.

The blonde leans down so that they are face to face again.

"Now, to start by making it up to me, here's what I want you to do on Friday…" She starts to say before leaning into Santana's ear and whispering the rest of her sentence. Santana is almost positive she flatlines as the words fall from Brittany's lips and sweetly caresses the Latina's ear and fills her mind.

This could prove to be quite the situation.

* * *

It's much later in the evening when Santana is pulling into the apartment complex where the Pierce's reside. Brittany has been very coy and quiet the majority of the time they have spent together since leaving L.I.F.A.A

She seemed content when Santana took her for ice cream, and extra happy when the Latina agreed to swing by the pet store where there were two baby ducks that Brittany fawned over. But still, the blonde has not given Santana a kiss on any part of her face, including, to her great disappointment, her lips.

The Latina is positive it is Brittany's way of kind of punishing her, or at the very least making her suffer slightly (more like immensely). Things seem to be okay, they talked a little about everything again, but the blonde is still dead set on Santana showing up to L.I.F.A.A on Friday how she requested and proving to Brittany how for real she is about everything between them.

Santana guesses she can handle that. No kisses from Brittany for a couple days? Sure no biggie.

Yeah fucking right.

It hasn't even been two hours and Santana is not even sure how she ever managed to live without the blonde's lips pressed to hers for so long in the first place. How was she such an idiot to have neglected that? And why did she deny it for so damn long? Sometimes she thinks she will never know.

Santana is expecting to just drop Brittany off at her apartment, thus having to wait two days before she can see the girl again. She is almost kind of hoping that Brittany just lets her go, otherwise she has a feeling she will be in for a long night of torturous and almost kisses teasing from the blonde for the remainder of her evening.

Santana feels that such a thing would be some serious cruel shit to go through.

But no such luck (though Santana never really thinks it bad luck to be around Brittany, in any capacity.)

"You coming up or what?" Brittany asks as Santana parks and doesn't make a move to get out. She glances to the blonde and is instantly mesmerized and pulled in by those enchanting blue eyes. Like a siren calling out to the pirates lost at sea.

Santana sighs, she's so hopeless.

"Yeah Britt. If that's okay?"

Brittany giggles and slaps the Latina's arm.

"Of course silly, I wouldn't have asked if it wasn't." She declares before hoping from the car and skipping around to Santana's side to wait for her. Santana takes another deep breath and steps from her car. She is thankful when Brittany reaches out to tangle their fingers together, grateful for that grounding at least. She silently promises herself she's going to do all she can to never let go of the blonde's hand again.

Santana smiles shyly and follows behind Brittany up to her apartment.

As expected, the blonde does end up torturing and teasing Santana almost mercilessly for the rest of the night.

They spend most of the evening sprawled out on the couch. Santana had started by just sitting down, and keeping a respectable distance just in case.

Well that didn't last long.

As soon as Brittany popped in the disk for the season of One Tree Hill they had left off on (Santana doesn't remember, she never pays attention to the show anyways) the blonde skipped back to the couch and reached down to grab a hold of Santana's legs.

The Latina's eyes went wide as she watched Brittany maneuver her legs so that her body was lying length wise on the couch and then the blonde spread said legs and fit herself between them, leaning back into Santana before pressing play on the remote. Santana remained a little wide eyed, it's not that she wasn't enjoying the position it's just damn it's hard not to touch and kiss and stuff when Brittany is lying soooo close.

Matters didn't really get better for Santana because after a few minutes, Brittany then decided to take a hold of the Latina's arms, which had been hanging awkwardly limp out at her sides, and had fit them around her waist laying her own hands on top of them as Santana's were locked and resting on her stomach. Brittany had sighed contently at that and snuggled back into the still shocked girl even more.

Santana spent the majority of that time secretly smelling Brittany's hair and admiring the looks that flashed across her face as the blonde watched the show completely engrossed. The Latina was so focused on Brittany that she didn't even flinch or think to move when Laura Pierce came home a couple hours into their show watching.

"Oh hey girls!" The woman had greeted and only then did Santana snap out of her revere. She smiled politely at Mrs. Pierce even as her cheeks were flushing with heat at having been caught in such a not entirely innocent position with the woman's daughter. Laura had simply smiled as Brittany and Santana both aired out 'Hellos' and then retreated to the kitchen.

"My mom really likes you San." Brittany suddenly speaks up and Santana looks down to see blue eyes concentrated on her. She smiles.

"Your mom is pretty cool."

Brittany rolls her eyes at the Latina's answer but decides the girl has been pretty good so far for the evening. She stretches back to press a path of kisses along Santana's jaw before she presses a firm kiss to the girl's lips. The Latina instantly melts into the kiss, although very brief, she adores when Brittany kisses her like that.

When the blonde pulls back, Santana lets out a satisfied sigh, her eyes going all dreamy. Brittany giggles at her reaction and places another wet kiss to the underside of her jaw.

"You want to stay for dinner?" Brittany asks when she settles back into Santana comfortably again and the Latina's arms squeeze tighter around her.

Santana hums.

"You know I would Britt." She says with a happy smile on her face.

* * *

Dinner is decidedly not any better on the nontorturous side for Santana. In fact, it could be deemed worse than what occurred on the couch. It seems as though Brittany is out to make the Latina squirm as much as possible, and she succeeds wholeheartedly.

It begins with playfully cute glances from the blonde as she and Santana dish up their plates with Mrs. Pierce's spaghetti and meatballs. Brittany keeps glancing at Santana and giving her a wink. And not just any wink but a sexy wink. Like an 'I want to drag you into the bathroom and make out with you hardcore' sexy wink.

At least, that's what Santana is seriously hoping the wink indicates.

When they sit down at the table, Brittany makes it a point to sit down next to Santana and push up next to her as close as possible. It's just them and Mrs. Pierce for the evening since Tanner and Jordan are still at their grandmother's house. So the blonde scoots close to Santana at the table, it could be said that she is practically climbing into the Latina's lap.

The proximity is intoxicating, especially because Brittany's sweet natural skin scent seems to be radiating off her even heavier than normal and is mixing with the passion fruit scent of her shampoo every time the blonde flicks her head around. (Which is a lot.)

And yeah okay maybe Santana is dying to kiss the girl senseless, but she can handle a friendly family dinner without getting all sex crazed right? Right?

Wrong.

At least that's how it's gonna be if Brittany has anything to do say about it.

"So Santana, still enjoying your time at L.I.F.A.A?" Laura asks from across the table and the Latina bobs her head in response as she chews her food and swallows it before providing an answer. (Manners and all.)

"Yes actually. It's pretty fun and it's really nice having Brittany there." Santana answers, shooting the blonde a smile that is easily returned by the other girl.

"I'll bet." Is Laura's initial answer but Santana kind of misses it, instead getting distracted by the feel of Brittany's hand running from her knee up her thigh.

"Santana's getting really good at walking the dogs. She's got really_ strong _legs you know?" The blonde says smiling to her mother, as she not so innocently squeezes very high on the Latina's thigh when she says the word strong. Santana's other leg jerks in reaction and her knee bangs against the underside of the table.

Mrs. Pierce fits a concerned and curious glance on the Latina. Santana's face beings to heat up at she smiles apologetically and then feigns coughing into her hand.

"Sorry about that, went down the wrong pipe." She exclaims as she reaches for her water glass and then fixes upon Brittany a look that says 'What are you doing?' Brittany simply smirks-she knows exactly what she's doing.

Things go well for the next few minutes.

"So Santana, any idea what you want to do after high school?" Laura speaks up again and Santana smiles at her, thinking back to the discussion her and Brittany had earlier. She is in the process of answering when she suddenly feels Brittany's warm palm sneak under her top and the blonde's fingernails rake across Santana's stomach.

Her answer comes out something like this.

"I was actually thinking about studying…oh g-god…m-music!" And Brittany stifles a giggle next to her as Santana's face flushes impossibly redder. Laura tilts her head in question to the Latina's answer.

"God's music? Like gospel?" She inquires and it takes all Brittany has to bite back the roar of laughter that's threatening to escape. Santana only sinks further into her seat in absolute embarrassment.

"Y-yeah…gotta love that gospel music." She murmurs before averting her eyes from the woman's blue eyes that stare imposingly at her from across the way.

"Santana's really good at hitting those high notes mom." Brittany speaks up just when Santana thought she couldn't die from any more embarrassment. She wants to know how Brittany can talk and act so nonchalantly around her mother. Because Santana? She's dying, and not in the good way.

Mrs. Pierce nods with an impressed look on her face.

"Good for you Santana." She tells the Latina who swallows the thick lump in her throat and croaks out a 'Thanks'.

Thankfully, Brittany let's the girl be for the rest of dinner, but Santana still sweats bullets the whole time thinking the blonde's up to something even more devious.

She never truly knows with Brittany. The girl plays innocent so well, but she's anything but fair. And she has a wild streak for sexual torture, it would seem, particularly with Santana.

When Laura gets up to clean up the plates Santana jumps up quicker than she ever thought possible and offers to do it for her. Mrs. Pierce smiles kindly at the girl and allows her to; it gives Santana a few minutes to calm her nerves.

She finishes washing and drying the last plate and feels arms snake around her waist and Brittany's chin fits onto her shoulder.

"I was really mean wasn't I?" The blonde asks and Santana sighs but nods slightly.

"A little torturous Britt." She tells the girl.

"I'm sorry."

Santana smiles at that and turns around in the girl's arms. Brittany is pouting again. Santana chuckles.

"No you're not, but that's okay." She tells her and places a quick kiss on the blonde's nose. Brittany scrunches it up a little but smiles back while playfully rolling her eyes.

"You know what I really wanted to do during dinner?" She asks her arms now fit around Santana's neck. The Latina shakes her head in the negative.

"Besides torture me?"

Brittany chuckles.

"That, honest truth wasn't my first intention. I actually wanted to roll a meat ball across the table to you like they do in _Lady and the Tramp_, but we were sitting next to each other so it made it kind of hard." The blonde admits with a silly mix between a smile and a pout on her face that suggests she is completely serious. Santana giggles, both at the look and the words of the blonde.

"We can totally do that next time okay?"

Brittany beams at her and nods enthusiastically, momentarily forgetting she was going to withhold sweet lady kisses from the girl and pushes her lips into the Latina's very welcoming and ready looking ones.

Santana hums into the kiss, eager to get what she can, and swipes her tongue across the blonde's bottom lip. Brittany parts her lips at the sensation and her mind is quickly blanking as her breath is taken away by Santana's tongue stroking hotly into her mouth.

Santana smiles into the kiss, happy to have taken the blonde off guard if only for a few brief moments. The actions seem to catch back up to Brittany and she pulls back, both in need of air and remembering her earlier position on the whole kissing thing.

She fits a disapproving look upon Santana.

"You did that on purpose because you know I can't resist your sweet lady kisses." The blonde pouts and it's Santana's turn to chuckle wicked and shrug.

"Guilty." She says confidently and places a kiss to the ledge of Brittany's jaw. The blonde airs out a sigh at the feeling but then pulls back from the embrace.

"I don't really want to deny you Santana, but I have to, at least for the time being." Brittany tells the girl firmly. Santana's smile fades slightly but she nods in understanding.

"Okay Britt, I can respect that. I promise I will prove it to you on Friday that you can count on me." The Latina tells her and Brittany smiles.

"Thank you."

They stand there just holding each other for a few minutes before Santana suggests it's probably best for her to go home, before she entices the blonde into anything else. Brittany rolls her eyes at that statement.

"I'm so sure you could San. Remember it's me who has topped you, what four times is it now?" She says cockily and Santana gasps and lightly taps the blonde in the shoulder.

"Brittany!" She chastises and Brittany giggles down at her.

"Just you wait." Santana tells her with determination.

"Oh I have been."

Santana frowns at that. It's not like she doesn't want to top the blonde, but dominant and in control Brittany is just so incredibly sexy she kind of forgets to think about anything else but the blonde on top of her when things are going down. Brittany shakes her head at the Latina's obviously strayed thoughts.

"I'll see you on Friday okay San?" She says as she walks Santana to the door and hangs out in the doorway. The Latina nods, smiling softly before fitting a look on the blonde.

"One for the road?" She inquires and Brittany rolls her eyes but smiles nonetheless and leans in to give Santana the sweetest of goodnight kisses.

"Goodnight Santana, I'll see you in my dreams?"

Santana smiles even bigger at that as she nods.

"Always." She tells her before turning and skipping out of the apartment complex.

She definitely has some good dreams to think about in the nights to come. They'll be all that will get her through this dreadful period of no Brittany.

Oh, what ever is she to do?

* * *

**Sorry the chapters are a little shorter than normal. I'm working up to the really good stuff!**

**Thanks again for reading :) To me, reviews are like sunshine on a dark dreary day )**

**I very much love you all!**

**- A**


	14. Day 11

_**Is it too much? Not enough? Are you all still with me...?**_

* * *

_**JULY **_

_**Day 11 **_

It's been two days (and a half, if we're getting technical) since Santana has gotten to actually look upon Brittany's lovely face.

Since she dropped the blonde off at home on Tuesday and suffered through a torturous, in the best of ways, evening at the hands of the teasing Brittany and then received a simple goodnight kiss. The blonde has since stayed true to her word and not let the Latina over until she can prove herself to the girl.

Two days may not seem like such a long time, but it's longer than Santana ever wants to spend away from Brittany, especially when she knows that the girl is probably still most likely than not a little mad at her. Despite leaving on pretty good terms, Brittany now has had two days to consider the events of Tuesday afternoon, and the occurrences with the bitch that shall not be named, and Santana has a feeling that Brittany might have reverted to being mad at her again.

The blonde, after all, has been very short and precise with her texts. Allowing no room for flirting and offering no words of seduction. Something that Santana has become accustomed to and now finds herself missing terribly.

She hates the doghouse feeling.

Furthermore, Santana is not an idiot, well that's debatable on different levels but anyway, she knows that Brittany is amazing and stunning and entirely desirable. Santana knows, and if she wants to ever get kisses, and possibly more, from the blonde again, then she had better shape up and stop being such an ashamed insecure mess (see idiot from before).

So with the intention of doing just that, Santana wakes up on Friday morning with a plan in her mind and determination coursing through her body. She's going to go get back on Brittany's good side and hopefully not do anything stupid like was previously mentioned (and shant be mentioned) again so as not to ever stray from that wondrous, marvelously splendid side of Brittany.

Santana's not naïve to think that she won't ever mess up again, but if she can show Brittany she means well ultimately in the end and that the blonde is who she wants, the Latina might just be able to come out of life happy and with Brittany.

First line of business though is getting to the Pierce's.

Santana knows that because it's Friday, Laura Pierce will have already left for her Friday morning waitressing job and Tanner and Jordan will be at their grandmother's. Which leaves Brittany all alone in her apartment.

It's only eight in the morning, they aren't due at L.I.F.F.A until eleven, and if Santana's lucky, she can get to the apartment before Brittany's even awake.

That's all puppies and rainbows as far as Santana is concerned. Hell, she would love to surprise Brittany with a sweet 'good morning beautiful' kiss and have the blonde wrap her up in her long slender arms. She's dying to cook the girl breakfast and show her how much Brittany really matters to her. Believe Santana, she's ready for that.

She's even excited for Brittany to see her in her current outfit. The blonde did pick it out after all.

There's just one little problem; Santana is so unbelievably unsure of what Brittany's essentially asking her to wear today. It's not that she doesn't think the blonde will like the outfit, trust-Brittany's jaw is going to drop, its more or less the fact that Santana doesn't really want to tap into that side of herself in front of Brittany.

Cheerio, the cheerleader's spirit name at McKinley High, Santana is not the same Santana that present Brittany Pierce knows. At least that's what Santana keeps telling herself. She's scared that donning this uniform again, which she hasn't worn since the Cheerio's sixth annual Nationals win, will bring back the bitchy, ungrateful Santana that she never wants to subject Brittany to again.

Still, it was Brittany who requested that Santana not only wear her cheerleading uniform for her, because _hot damn_ (Brittany's own seductively whispered words), but also to their volunteer day today. In other words, Brittany wanted Santana to show up in her uniform that positively screams "different".

She thinks Brittany is trying to prove an ultimate point, while at the same time drawing from Santana her trust and proof of sincerity, in the matter of showing Brittany she wants this too. Still, this could be one messy ride.

When Santana arrives at the Pierce apartment door she tilts her ear to the cool green wood trying to determine if she can hear if Brittany's awake or not. She gathers nothing but silence so she's assuming the blonde still slumbers.

She checks her outfit again, shifting the paper grocery bag full of all the essentials she has brought for the morning and brushing down the front pleats of her red skirt. Her hair remains down, wavy and falling across her shoulders. She didn't want to get full into the whole Cheerio's look and high pony just yet, deciding that Brittany can choose to have her put her hair up or not if she wants.

Or, you know, take her clothes off and what not. That would be acceptable to the Latina as well.

With a deep breath, Santana reaches out to turn the knob to the apartment door, knowing full well that it will be unlocked. She may or may not have, kind of sort of most definitely gotten in touch with Laura Pierce about surprising Brittany this morning.

She's not a creepy stalker.

Well, maybe not entirely. (That's disputable to the old couple that watched her dash around behind the trees in front of the apartment complex as she tried to be inconspicuous and sneak up to the apartment. Getting spotted by the elderly…some ninja she is.)

The door opens easily, no creaks or squeaks and Santana releases the breath she was holding. She pokes her head into the apartment, her eyes automatically drifting to the area in the corner where Brittany can be seen sprawled out, spread eagle, on her mattress. The comforter haphazardly strewn and twisted over her legs, which are poking out of her bright, green boy shorts.

Santana chuckles a little at the sight of the blonde and then her breath hitches as she notices the sliver of impeccably toned flesh that shows out from under Brittany's tank that has ridden up past her belly button. The girl is flawless even in her sleep.

Santana creeps to the kitchen. She does the creep and pause thing where every time Brittany inhales a little deeper or shuffles slightly in the bed, Santana pauses, eyes wide, until she determines that the blonde is still sleeping before she continues tip toeing into the kitchen.

Once safely past the hardest part of the expedition (a.k.a the sleeping Brittany) Santana breaths a little easier. That is until the Latina misses the toy Batman car on the kitchen floor and clumsily trips over it. Her arms, which are still full of things, go flailing a bit but she manages to catch everything. Everything except of course the mixing bowl that goes crashing dramatically to the floor.

It probably sounds a lot louder to Santana than it really was, because you know when you are trying to be most quiet is usually when you do something ridiculous and make a louder noise than you ever would have before. It's a bitch.

Santana winces at the crashing sound, scrunching her body up defensively as if the bowl had hurt her and slowly turning around to peer around the kitchen doorway (which lacks a door) and glance at Brittany. The blonde doesn't appear to have moved an inch. Thank God.

Santana wipes the back of her hand across her forehead and releases a quiet "Whew". That was a close one.

It's not but a few minutes later that the Latina has set about quietly, seriously she's not making a peep, beginning to prepare breakfast for herself and Brittany. She's making her mami's signature Tortilla de Huevos, which also happens to be Santana's favorite traditional Puerto Rican breakfast food.

The breakfast also has eggs and cheese, which are two of Brittany's favorite morning foods. It's a win-win.

She just hopes that the food comes out as good as her mami's always does. She'd die of embarrassment if her cooking scared the blonde away.

After mixing the Adobo with the eggs to taste, Santana starts mixing in her pre chopped onions, tomatoes and peppers. She doesn't realize she's humming to herself, and she most definitely does not feel the presence of anyone else until the long nimble fingers of strong but soft hands are smoothing out around her sides and coming to rest at the front of her stomach.

Santana only jerks a little but instantly relaxes into Brittany's embrace as the blonde fits her chin onto the Latina's shoulder and turns to place a still slightly sleepy kiss on her cheek.

"Mornin'" Brittany mumbles into the skin of Santana's neck as she buries her nose there and sighs out a sleepy but content breath. Santana giggles as the warm air tickles across her flesh and Brittany's hands squeeze tighter at her stomach.

"Good morning Britt." Santana replies continuing on with her task. Brittany stays clung to her, draped over her back like a blanket, as she moves around the kitchen putting the finishing touches on everything. When the Tortilla de Huevos are made, one each for Brittany and Santana, and the top of the stove is turned off, Santana turns around in Brittany's arms.

Brittany's eyes are droopy, she still looks like she could be asleep but Santana still thinks the girl looks absolutely stunning. Santana slings her arms around the girl's neck and leans up on her tiptoes to kiss Brittany's lips. She keeps their noses touching when she pulls back.

"You sleepy still Britt-Britt?" Santana inquires adoringly as she rubs their noses together in an Eskimo kiss. Brittany smiles wide and sighs again. Her eyes blink open a little more as she stares intensely into deep brown eyes.

"Dunno, kinda, I don't think I got much restful sleep last nigh'," Brittany says through a yawn then hums and pecks Santana's lips, "I think it could have somethin' ta do with imagining you in your uniform all last nigh'." Brittany says sleepily before glancing down Santana's body. Her eyes noticeably perk up a little more at the sight before her.

"And?" Santana asks, a smug and knowing look on her face as she continues to watch Brittany blatantly, and slightly jaw-dropped, stare at her. Brittany's eyes glance back up into the Latina's and a devilish smirk forms across her face.

"Mmm sooo much better than I imagined. You look super hot."

Santana chuckles as her fingers stroke through the back of Brittany's hair.

"Well thank you." She says sweetly and Brittany grins before tilting down to fit her lips over Santana's bottom one and suck on it briefly.

"Food smells really good." Brittany says once they pull back from the kiss, as she looks over Santana's head to the food waiting on plates by the stove. Santana nods.

"I hope it's okay."

Brittany glances back at her.

"It's for me?" She asks, sounding wholly unsure, as if no one in the world had ever thought to make her breakfast or even think of doing such a thing. Santana's eyebrows scrunch a little but she smiles lopsided.

"Of course it's for you Britt, who else would I come over and make breakfast for. I don't just sneak into anyone's house."

Brittany chuckles but her eyes narrow playfully.

"You'd better not." She says and Santana shakes her head no with a smile. Brittany grins her satisfaction before placing a pop kiss to the Latina's lips and dancing over to the plates of food, her hand slides down Santana's arm and to her hand so that their fingers can interlock.

"Which one's mine?"

"Whichever one you want Britt, they're the same."

Brittany seems to examine eat plate with rapt consideration, as if her life depended on choosing the right one. Once she makes her choice she spins back around and places a kiss on Santana's cheek with a mumbled 'Thank you' before starting to skip over to the table. She pauses before she gets to far, turning back around to place a kiss on Santana's knuckles before giving the hand a soft squeeze and then humming as she skips to the table.

Santana grabs her own plate and a few glasses from the cupboard.

"What would you like to drink Britt?" She calls and then hears a deliciously satisfied moan escape from the area that Brittany is occupying. Santana turns to see the blonde, with her fork still in her mouth, a look of complete ecstasy written over her features. Her eyes are closed and there is a faint smile on her lips.

Santana chuckles and breaks Brittany from her euphoria. The blonde blinks and looks towards where Santana stands watching her at the refrigerator. Brittany drops her head sheepishly feeling a blush tint her cheeks. She definitely didn't mean to moan that loud, but damn; Santana sure knows how to cook.

"May I have some orange juice?" The blonde asks insecurely, hoping that Santana is not judging her too much at the moment. The food is just _really_ good. Luckily, the Latina smiles happily and nods before retrieving the requested drink from the fridge and joining Brittany at the table with her own food and drink.

"I'm glad you like it." Santana tells the girl across from her as she watches Brittany literally shovel the food into her mouth. Brittany nods furiously and then gulps down an extra large bite.

"Soo good." She mumbles through her still half mouth full of food and Santana smiles and giggles at the blonde's actions. They continue their breakfast in silence sharing shy glance with each other and adoring smiles.

* * *

Breakfast is finished much sooner than Santana anticipated it would be. The most likely cause is because of the manner in which Brittany literally inhaled her food, barely pausing for a breath. Santana's not quite sure where the girl puts it all.

As Brittany sits at her spot, leaned back in her chair groaning and rubbing her barely noticeable expanded belly, Santana gets up and gathers their plates.

"Uhhh, it was soooo good San but now I'm so full it feels like there's something growing in my stomach. Like an alien." Brittany groans from her spot lifting her shirt up to expose her still very flat and toned abs. Santana rolls her eyes slightly, she doesn't think that the blonde girl could be unfit if she tried. Not that she's complaining.

"Aww babe, I'm sorry." Santana says offering Brittany a pout before she realizes the word that escaped her lips, and the blonde's intense focus on her, and her eyes go wide. The Latina's hand comes up and slaps over her mouth, not believing she actually said the words out loud. She's unsure of how Brittany's going to react.

"Oh God, I…the words just came out and I di-" Santana starts to ramble but Brittany jumps up and grabs the Latina's hands that are randomly and frantically flailing every which way and cuts her off with a quick kiss to the lips.

"No, don't be sorry." Brittany tells her as she pulls back and stares into the Latina's eyes.

Santana frowns.

"It just came out."

Brittany smiles.

"Good, I'm glad it did. I liked it and I've been dying to say the same to you."

Santana smiles and relaxes into the blonde's hold.

"Really? It doesn't freak you out?" She asks, still mighty unsure of just exactly how Brittany is taking it. The blonde has used the occasional sweet name, sweetie/sweetheart, but never anything on such a complete and almost possessive manner.

Brittany shakes her head furiously.

"Santana, please. It doesn't freak me out." She tells the Latina before she tugs the girl towards her and causes Santana to fall, sideways, into her lap. Brittany grins at her and wraps her arms around the shorter girls waist, holding her close and holding her steady.

"In fact, I find it really sexy." Brittany tells Santana, her voice dropping to its seductive octave and the Latina finds herself gulping at the tone. She is very aware of what a seductively driven Brittany can accomplish. It's blissful torture in the sweetest of ways.

"Y-you do?" Santana stutters out, her arms fitting around Brittany's neck so she can properly look down at the girl. Brittany nods and tilts her head down to press her lips into the material at Santana's collarbone.

She nips at it once before lifting her hand and stretching the constricting v-neck collar away from Santana's neck to expose the smooth tan expanse of skin that lingers beneath it. Brittany can literally hear the rapid pace change of Santana's heart as her lips ghost across smooth tan skin and up the Latina's neck.

"So so sexy." Brittany admits in a husky whisper as her tongue then licks a path up the same journey her lips just made, flicking the spot just below Santana's ear and making the girl shudder in her arms. The blonde then positions her lips at the most prominent point of pulsation on Santana's neck and sucks away, intent on leaving a mark.

A tiny whimper of a moan escapes Santana's lips as the arms she has placed around Brittany's neck squeeze the girl tighter and the blonde's teeth then nip at the spot she's been sucking, bruising the skin even more.

Brittany's hands drop one to Santana's bare thigh, the skirts pleats having shifted off her legs, where she runs her palm up and down the toned muscle as her other hand roams up the Latina's cotton covered back before trailing down the outer part of Santana's left arm. She tugs the arm away from her neck and then kisses across the inner part of Santana's wrist up to her elbow before she turns and looks up into darkened brown eyes.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" Santana asks quiet as a mouse and Brittany smiles but nods slowly.

"I can't really stay mad at you."

Santana smiles, her heart is happy and all is well in the world. She leans down the short distance to connect their lips while reaching blindly behind her to the paper bag she set on the table that holds the rest of Brittany's surprise.

When they break from the short but sweet kiss, Santana is holding a blue orchid and white gardenia flower arrangement in front of Brittany's face. The blonde's eyes go wide as she looks upon the flowers, she definitely wasn't expecting that. Brittany smiles shyly at the Latina.

"For me?" She asks tiny and quiet. The only person that ever gives her flowers is her mother, and that's only on her birthday. Santana's grin widens and she nods enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I saw the blue and it reminded me of your eyes. And the white flowers were really pretty, just like you." Santana replies in a similarly shy manner and picks gently at a gardenia flower pedal that's curled upwards slightly. Brittany's heart expands at the girl's words and she wonders briefly if Santana understands just how much they truly mean to her.

She also wonders if Santana knows the meaning behind gardenias, but she decides to let that be for now. If Santana knows what she secretly declared but wishes not to mention it yet, then Brittany will wait until she's ready to not so secretly declare it.

Because all she wants to know is Santana, Santana, Santana.

The blonde carefully takes the arrangement from Santana's hands before stretching up and giving the girl a kiss on the corner of her mouth with a whispered 'Thank you.' Santana nods shyly and dips her head, her own bashful smile still stretched across her face.

They trade languid kisses and pecks to each other's faces for a few minutes until they pull apart to take a breather and Brittany rests her cheek against Santana's shoulder, squeezing the arms she still has wrapped around the girl's waist.

"San?" Brittany calls out into the comfortable silence and she feels Santana run her fingers through her still kind of messy blonde hair.

"Hmmm?" The Latina hums softly. Brittany smiles as best she can in the position she's currently in.

"Does this mean we're dating?"

The second Brittany asks the question she feels Santana's entire body tense. She lifts her head from the girl's shoulder to judge the reaction on the Latina's face. Brown eyes are wide and fearful looking. Santana isn't moving an inch, and she's certainly not looking like she's capable of answering Brittany's question.

"San?" Brittany asks sweetly and it leads to Santana closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. The blonde was worried for a second there that the girl wasn't even breathing. Brittany waits nervously, her eyebrow furrowed and her forehead wrinkled in worry. She has no idea what's going on in Santana's head right now.

Santana slowly blinks her eyes open and after swallowing thickly she looks down at Brittany.

"Britt, I…" Santana starts and the words seem to get caught in her throat. Brittany panics thinking that the worst could come out of the girl's mouth. Maybe it wasn't the best time or way to approach the subject. She shakes her head and leans in to press her lips against Santana's, effectively silencing the girl.

"It's okay San. We don't have to talk about it right now."

Santana sighs and looks pensively at the blonde. She lifts one hand up to stroke the back of her knuckles over Brittany's cheek.

"It's a process, I'm processing things. But I do want this with you." Santana tells her verging on sadness. Brittany nods and smiles softly leaning into Santana's touch.

"Okay." She says through a swallow to saturate her parched throat. It's not a complete resolution to things, and it's definitely not what Brittany was hoping to hear, but in an effort to give Santana time like she promised, and not completely freak the girl out or scare her off, the blonde will drop the subject for the time being.

The Latina can tell Brittany is highly depressed at the moment and she feels terrible because she knows a big part of the blonde's sadness is being caused by Santana's very own behavior. She feels so selfish sometimes but things are still so jumbled and unsolved. There are parts of her life and world and mind that are like puzzle pieces waiting to be put together.

Santana just needs to figure out how they all go. Brittany deserves that, she deserves the best, and Santana wants to be that for her or nothing at all.

"Can I give you the last of your surprise?" Santana inquires quietly, she knows it won't solve everything that just transpired in the last few minutes, but perhaps it can bring that easy and calm feeling from not too long before that. If it can bring a tiny genuine smile back to Brittany's face, Santana will take what opportunities she can get.

Brittany nods slowly her body is still slightly slumped under Santana's. The Latina carefully moves herself off Brittany's lap and turns towards the table to reach into the paper bag. She pulls out the last gift she picked up for the blonde and turns to kneel before the girl and present it to her.

Brittany blinks at the plush figure that rests before her in Santana's hands. It's a stuffed husky toy that looks remarkably like Lucky. A small smile creeps across Brittany's face. She watches as Santana holds the stuffed toy in front of her face.

"Hewwo Brittany, my name is Lucky and I want to be allllllll yours." Santana speaks in a higher pitched slightly baby voice in imitation of, Brittany assumes, the stuffed dog in front of her. Brittany giggles a little and her heart skips a tad at the insinuation of Santana's words. Like maybe the Latina isn't fully ready to say the words herself so she's using a stuffed toy, which looks like Lucky, to do it for her?

Brittany thinks she's okay with that, for now. She reaches out to pat the top of the 'dog's' head.

"Nice to meet you Lucky, I'd be happy to call you mine." Brittany says back, and she thinks that Santana knows she isn't talking to the stuffed toy, at all. Santana lifts the toy to Brittany's hands and stands back up bending at the waist and placing her hands on the blonde's thighs before she silently asks with her eyes permission to kiss the girl.

Brittany smiles shyly and nods. Her eyes close in anticipation as Santana leans in to her. The gentleness of Santana's initial kiss steals the breath from Brittany's lungs and when the Latina tilts her head to deepen the kiss, the blonde has to anchor her hands against Santana's cheeks to keep herself from falling over.

The kiss says so much more than words, and it's just what Brittany needs at the moment.

When Santana pulls back her eyes are open and staring at Brittany's, which stay closed for a few seconds longer before slowly fluttering open. The Latina smiles and places a quick kiss to the tip of the blonde's nose.

"You ready to get out of here?" She asks still keeping to the quiet atmosphere that surrounds them. Brittany nods.

"Yeah, let's go."

And with that, Santana takes Brittany's hand and leads her back to her room area where the blonde changes as fast as lightning so that they can head off to their volunteering for the day.

* * *

"You really do look good in that skirt. Or I should say, you make that skirt look really good. I'm surprised I didn't notice before just how good at school. Although, that probably would have been detrimental to my health if I had noticed at school, I'd never get anything done." Brittany comments from the passenger seat as her eyes roam over Santana's cheerleader uniform clad body.

White and red look good on the Latina.

Santana giggles and glances over at the blonde before reaching out to take a hold of her hand.

"Thanks Britt. It's funny because we always joke about the pervert that invented these things. We'd say 'It's all about the teasing and not about the pleasing'." The Latina says monotonously as if reading from a cue card. Brittany giggles along with her.

"You are definitely teasing me."

Santana smirks and brings the blonde's hand to her lips placing a kiss to her knuckles.

"But I never said I'd deny you the pleasing." She says with a wink towards Brittany. The blonde's heart drops to her stomach and she gulps.

Since when is Santana all seductive and everything? Brittany likes.

"I like the sound of that." Brittany hums back and squeezes the Latina's hand closer to her chest.

They manage to make it to L.I.F.A.A without swerving off the road because of all the teasing distractions and when Santana puts her car in park, Brittany bounds from it and skips off teasingly towards the complex. She's challenging Santana to run after her and catch her.

Well, challenge accepted.

Santana's progress after the blonde is inopportunely suspended when she runs into Rachel upon her entrance to the complex. Even though the Latina can now, in tiny tiny small doses, tolerate the shorter girl, she still really has no desire to at the moment. Particularly when she knows Brittany is waiting for her somewhere and no doubt prepared to give her some sweet lady kisses.

"Oh Santana! I was wondering when I was going to run into you!" Rachel exclaims a little too cheerful for the Latina. Santana raises her eyebrow and crosses her arms across her chest. She chants _Be nice for Brittany_ over and over in her head in an effort to not lash out at the other girl with her vicious vicious words.

"Whatever for Berry?" Santana inquires. That's nice enough right? The other girl smiles her way to overly large and strangely fake looking smile. Like one she would practice in front of a mirror in preparation of accepting one of her coveted awards but it's still not turning out right.

"I was going to ask you about your intended participation in L.I.F.A.A's summer annual charity fundraiser." Rachel says, she says it in a statement not as a question, and Santana's brow scrunches in confusion.

"The what?"

"The summer annual charity fundraiser. L.I.F.A.A has one every summer and every winter."

Santana thinks about that for a moment. Oh, now she remembers.

The semi-annual charity fundraiser that the complex holds once during the summer season and once during the winter season is always the talk of the town. Mostly because it always involves big wig funders, such as Santana's and Mike's parents, that help raise and sometimes donate a lot of money to whatever it is L.I.F.A.A is supporting or in need of at that time of year.

Sometimes the event is a community garage sale. Pretty lame, Santana herself has never shown up for those. Sometimes the event is something else entirely.

She remembers one year, probably around the time she was a freshman at McKinley, the complex put on a type of winter play where all the volunteers, and staff, were a part of or participated in. She also remembers how she and her friends made a lot of fun of all those involved and the whole thing in general.

Oh shit, the L.I.F.A.A events are not only often terribly lame and boring, but they are widespread and known to the whole town. Including the high school. Which means that anything that the complex does this year will be known by all of Santana's peers. That's a whole lot of people coming by and potentially judging her.

Or worse. It's a whole lot of people that have the power to condemn her.

Why didn't she think about this earlier?

Santana is about to reply to the short Jewish girl when Shelby comes around the corner and spots her and Rachel.

"Ah, Rachel I was just looking for you. There is an elderly couple here looking for a dog, I need you to go do your Harmonizing duties." The older woman says and Rachel nods obediently and skips off to complete the task.

Shelby turns her eyes to Santana and looks her up and down intimidatingly.

"Brittany is looking for you in the break room. Do well to _not_ destroy any property this time." Shelby tells the Latina who gulps but nods before hurrying off to the break room area and away from further wrath.

She supposes that her and Brittany were quite fortunate that by the time Shelby caught up to them about the destroyed bench, Santana had borrowed enough money from her papi to help pay for a new one. Not that she needed to do that, but she felt it was the right thing to do.

Santana walks through the break room door and notices that for once the usually full area is suspiciously empty. Empty of even the blonde that Santana came there looking for.

The Latina feels a presence behind her and hands suddenly cover her eyes. Perhaps it's not so empty after all.

"Guess who?" Brittany whispers into Santana's ear in a mix between a high-pitched tone and a masculine voice, obviously attempting to disguise her voice. Santana chuckles but decides to play along.

"Hmm John Stamos?"

Brittany scoffs behind her, dropping her hands from the Latina's eyes, and spinning the girl around to face her. She wears a pouting look upon her fair skinned face.

"Is that who you want it to be?"

Santana chuckles and reaches up to cup Brittany's cheeks. She draws the girl's lips towards her own.

"Naw, I like the attractive blonde that's standing in front of me _much_ better. But, she'd better kiss me before I change my mind." Santana husks back hotly against the blonde's lips and Brittany smirks. She doesn't waste another second leaning down and capturing the Latina's top lip perfectly between her own.

Santana lets out a soft moan at the action and Brittany smiles into the kiss, tilting her head and positioning her hands one on Santana's hip the other at the back of her head, cradling it and moving it around to better the angle and delve deeper into the kiss. Santana's hands slip from Brittany's cheeks to cup her neck as the blonde kisses her hard.

The kissing leads to pushing Santana's back into the door as Brittany molds her body along the length of the Latina's. The blonde's hands are running swiftly over ever inch of smooth tan skin and soft cotton material they can until finally Brittany acquires a firm grip on the toned flesh of Santana's ass. The Latina lets out a muffled groan into Brittany's mouth as the other girl palms her backside and tugs her body impossibly closer.

"Hop up." Brittany mumbles against Santana's lips as they part for a brief second to suck in much needed air. Santana doesn't comprehend what the blonde is asking until she feels the girl lightly pat her on the ass. Immediately Santana jumps into Brittany's awaiting, and sexily strong, arms wrapping her legs around her waist and locking them behind the blonde's back.

Brittany holds Santana steady as she leans their weight into the wall again but keeps them both upright.

Santana is swimming in a delirious Brittany infused haze. Her eyesight is fuzzy and her mind is dizzy with the intoxication of the blonde. Her lips on Santana's lips and on her skin, her hands groping and squeezing and roaming all over her lower back and hips and legs and under her skirt where Brittany's fingers and palms feel like buzzing electric blankets as they warm the skin through the material of her spanks.

Brittany is successfully rendering the Latina almost blissfully incoherent with her tongue as it strokes and licks it's way across Santana's own and over the ridges and curves of her teeth, and the blonde only parts their lips momentarily, proceeding to place quick pecks against swollen lips, when she steps back from the wall and turns to walk them over to the table where she eases Santana's ass down onto.

The table provides the perfect height so that neither girl has to stretch or crane their necks too far or too much to reconnect lips. Better still, now Brittany has the ability to run her heated palms over the smooth toned skin of Santana's thighs and she readily takes advantage of that.

Brittany's hands have disappeared under the pleats of Santana's skirt and her tongue is caressing the roof of the Latina's mouth eliciting a groan that vibrates into the blonde's mouth when the break room door is suddenly being flung open and the ever-persistent voice of one Rachel Berry is ringing out through the vast space of seclusion.

"There you are Britta-oh my…" Is the only thing that escapes the petite brunettes mouth before she is quiet suddenly aware of the situation that is present before her. Rachel may not be able to actually see Brittany or Santana's faces, but she can see tan and very bare looking legs wrapped around Brittany's waist and she can not see where Brittany's hands are.

Rachel's not completely oblivious-she can tell that both girls are engaged in a very heated lip lock.

The thing she's having trouble doing right now is looking away, and you know maybe leaving them to some privacy since that was what they were obviously banking on in the first place.

Instead, Rachel just stands partway through the break room door, staring wide-eyed with a look similar to that of a deer in the headlights terrified look. Brittany is the first to disengage from the position she was in and she turns around to face Rachel, effectively shielding the thoroughly embarrassed Latina behind her.

"Uhh Rachel, can we help you?"

Rachel just blinks at her blue-eyed friend. She's still kind lost and in disbelief. She had her suspicions that something might have been going on between the two, what with the way they not so subtly stare and fawn over each other all the time, but she never would have guessed it had progressed to public and passionate make-out sessions.

She knows Brittany loves everyone regardless of gender, but didn't Santana vehemently contend that she was _not_ a lesbian?

"Brittany…I…you…what are...you doing…?" The shorter brunette starts to say as a look of confusion crosses her face. She is about to continue asking her question but she doesn't get another word out before she watches Santana slide off the table and bolt out through the back door to the break room. The back door that will lead her to the outside part of the complex and give her access to the POD, the garage, or Brittany's biggest fear, the parking lot where she could find her car and drive off never looking back.

Oh God, what if Santana leaves and never speaks to Brittany again? She knows the Latina has asked for time, and she knows that having Rachel Berry of all people walk in on them at such an intimate moment would be the last thing that Santana would consider as 'giving her time.'

"Sweet fluffy unicorns Rachel, why did you have to preface your entrance like that? Why did you make it awkward? Now Santana's run off and I don't know if that's such a good thing." Brittany chastises the shorter girl, completely exasperated with the situation that is brewing.

Brittany's mostly angry with Rachel for her bad timing, but she's also disappointed that the girl couldn't have just rolled with everything. Santana needs people who aren't going to act awkward around her and Brittany, in other words she needs people who are going to do the exact opposite of what Rachel did.

"I was shocked!"

"Well you didn't have to act like what we were doing was wrong."

"Brittany I don't think what you and Santana were engaging in is wrong! You of all people know that I of all people would be the least inclined to have any kind of problem with your Sapphic relationship. The situation was just unexpected!" Rachel tries to explain and defend herself.

Brittany is still fuming.

"You could have said something else or casually acted like you hadn't interrupted something so 'shocking'. Or done something that maybe would have implied to Santana that you weren't judging her."

Rachel's demeanor deflates and she bows her head in guilt.

"I am sorry Brittany, if it would help I can go try and find her to apologize."

Brittany's eyes go wide at that.

"No! No offense Rachel but I think you are the last person Santana probably wants to see right now, but I should probably go find her."

"Tell her that I greatly approve of her choice."

Brittany tries not to roll her eyes at the girl-she fails though.

"I really don't think that's going to matter much to her at the moment either Rach. I'm going to find her and figure things out. Can you just kind of keep everything on the DL, between us, at least until I know that Santana's okay talking about it." The blonde requests and Rachel nods her agreement enthusiastically.

Brittany nods to the girl before turning and heading out the back door hoping she hasn't taken off after the Latina too late.

* * *

Brittany is approaching the POD in despair because she's scared that she won't find Santana here. She already checked the garage, and no Latina. She knows Santana wouldn't have gone back into the complex, which means that if she is not in the POD then she may have already taken off from the vicinity.

The blonde's hopes teeter on bright possibility when she sees Matt kicking his shoes through the gravel outside of the POD. Brittany knows for a fact that Matt always works in the POD at this time, which means that if he isn't in there now perhaps he was driven out and someone else is currently there.

Someone that Brittany is desperately hoping to find.

"I wouldn't go in there Britt. Santana is in there and she's cussing up a storm and stuff in Spanish…I think." Matt tells the blonde as she makes her way past him. Brittany turns to the gentle eyed, but slightly oblivious boy and gives him a small smile.

"I'd rather she was cussing than crying." Brittany tells him leaving him with a confused look on his face before entering the POD.

She doesn't see Santana immediately, instead Brittany has to check the POD's small kitchen area where she finally finds the girl she's been looking for.

Santana has her back turned towards the door and her left hand is raised to her mouth, her other hand hangs limply by her side. Brittany notices that Santana's shoulders seem to be shaking slightly. Almost as if she's…crying?

"Santana? I'm really sorry about Rachel, but please don't hide again. I promise she's not going to tell anyone." Brittany whispers as tears threaten to spill from her eyes because she's so scared of what's going to happen.

To say she is thrown off by what happens next would be completely and utterly inaccurate.

Santana turns and Brittany immediately notices that the Latina is not crying into her hand but in fact is stifling what appears to be an intense set of giggles. Brittany's brow scrunches in confusion.

"San?"

"Did she follow you?" Santana asks looking over the blonde's shoulder in an effort to see for herself. Brittany, still entirely confused, turns around slightly to look behind her and seeing no one decides to shake her head when she turns back to face Santana.

"No?" She utters in the form of a question because she's quite sure that she is in a dream or something similar at the moment and entirely unsure of everything. Brittany thinks that if she were in a dream, it's about the only thing that could explain this strange occurrence.

"Good." Santana replies and is suddenly surging forward and cupping the blonde's cheeks in her hands. Brittany barely manages to utter a surprised squeak before the Latina's lips are crashing into her own.

Not that Brittany needs much convincing but with Santana's glorious bottom lip tucked in between the blonde's own and the shorter girl delightedly sucking on Brittany's top lip, the taller girl instantly falls into rhythm with the kiss.

Santana, her lips never loosing the connection with Brittany's, maneuvers them so that she can push the blonde up against the kitchen door and close it. When the door clicks closed, Santana surges deeper into the kiss and Brittany can't keep back the moan that builds up in her throat at the Latina's passion and eager need to be closer.

Brittany has to pull her lips away from Santana to gasp for air but that doesn't deter the Latina one bit as she moves her lips down the blonde's jaw and then to the smooth slope of her pale neck until they fit at the crook right where Brittany's collarbone meets her neck.

Santana sucks fervently at the spot desiring to leave a mark for all to see. Brittany's fingers tangle in the length of the Latina's hair and she scratches her nails across the girl's scalp in pleasure.

"San." Brittany whines, rational thought is quickly disappearing and she needs to know what's on Santana's mind about things, despite the fact that her desperate need to kiss the blonde suggests a few things. Brittany still needs to concretely know before she falls any further.

Santana hums into the skin at Brittany's neck before her teeth nip slightly and her tongue swipes over the irritated flesh to sooth the mark. She presses a gentle kiss over her work before leaning back to stare, with blackened lust filled eyes, into Brittany's.

"Are you mad?" Brittany questions the Latina because she is partly afraid of the answer and partly dying to know before it kills her. It's paradoxical, she knows.

Santana's lips spread into a content, and slightly amused (but not condescending) smile. She rises up on her tiptoes to peck the blonde's lips.

"I have you pinned up against a door and I'm pretty much attacking your neck, not to mention leaving marks all over it, and you're wondering if I'm mad at you? Britt, what would I have to be mad about?"

Brittany's mouth quirks a little, she's delighted to here such words from Santana even if she's still a little confused about them. She shrugs.

"I dunno, I was just thinking about the Rachel thing and what not…" Brittany mumbles quietly as her eyes divert from the Latina's. The blonde feels a gentle hand cup her chin a few seconds later and tilt her eyes back up to look into now soft chocolate brown.

"That was not your fault. Sure I'm a little mad that the hobbit interrupted what was an incredibly hot make-out session, but I'm not mad at you."

Brittany frowns.

"San, be nice."

Santana huffs out a sigh.

"Fine, I'm upset that Rachel kept us from going any further, but that still isn't your fault. Besides, my plan worked didn't it, because I see you and me and we are again making out in privacy." The Latina says glancing around the room as if just noticing the truth to her words.

Brittany's head cocks to the side in confusion.

"Wait, you planned the whole running away thing?"

Santana's eyes focus back on the blonde.

"Of course," She starts to say and watches as a forlorn looks passes over the blonde's features. Suddenly she understands. "Oh, you thought I was going to run away from you again?" Santana asks and Brittany's head drops in silent confirmation.

"Too be fair, it has happened enough for me to be skeptical about." Brittany mumbles. She's not trying to be mean, she's just being honest. She finds that is the best approach with Santana.

Brittany feels the Latina drop her hands, from where they rested upon her face, to her forearms where she softly rubs her palms up and down the skin before leaning in and placing a lingering kiss on the blonde's cheek.

"I am so sorry Britt, and you're right, I have done that to you before. One too many times though." Santana starts to say and pauses as she waits for blue eyes to focus on her own. When they do, Santana smiles kindly and continues her speech.

"That was the old me. Scared, insecure, unsure. I want to be the new me, for you. Honest, open, and there for you and proud, even if it's not as prevalent as you. I meant what I said, that I want to try, for you. I want to be the person you see me as Britt. I want to be a better person for you."

Santana barely gets finished talking and the blonde's lips are on her own again. This time Brittany is kissing her with eagerness and delight.

They pull back and the blonde is wearing a beaming smile. She pulls Santana in for a bone-crushing hug that instantly sucks the breath right out of the girl.

"San, you are a better person. You're one of the best I know."

Santana hugs Brittany back just a little tighter.

"I'm nice to you Britt, but everyone else thinks I'm a mean person, which I kind of am. I can't help being ridiculously honest with everyone though, and I can't help that I really don't like them. Not as much as you at least, but I'm trying."

Brittany places wet kisses all over Santana's face until the Latina is giggling.

"And I am so happy you are." Brittany tells her and then holds Santana at a distance, her hands resting on the girl's petite hips, as they smile and stare into each other's eyes.

"Will you go to the dance with me tonight?" Santana suddenly blurts out and her eyes go wide briefly. She's a little shocked she just said that out loud. Sure, she was thinking it on repeat for the last five minutes, but she never expected the words to just tumble out. She was kind of hoping she could build up to it and ask romantically.

Too late though, besides that, Brittany is already flashing her a pearly white smile that signifies her answer is a definite,

"Yes."

* * *

**In case you were wondering gardenia's are the symbol of secret love...hmmmm.**

**Thanks again for reading! I would love to hear what you think :) **

**-A**


	15. Day 12

_**Another long one. This one was harder to write but I'm hoping you all like it. **_

_**There are a lot of flashbacks, that's kind of how this story works when can't talk about certain days directly. But it all ties together in the end :)**_

_**Thanks again so much for all the support and interest! I love all of you because you are the most awesomest people in the world!**_

* * *

_**JULY**_

_**Day 12 **_

It turns out that asking Brittany to the weekly 'Dance Night' at Breadstix, in the sense of an actual 'date' (at least those were Santana's intentions), was the best decision Santana has ever made in her life thus far.

At least, it's the best decision she's made since she decided to swallow her fears and insecurities and be the right person for Brittany.

In Santana's eyes, Friday night and the weekend that followed, were absolutely amazing.

_Friday Night, Outside Pierce Residence _

_It's a little surprising to Santana to find that as she stands outside the green door that presents the entrance to Brittany's apartment, she is not the least bit nervous about the events that are about to occur._

_Okay, that's a lie. _

_Santana is sweating bucket's (figuratively) but in truth, she has more of those nervous excitement butterflies rather than the terrified 'I think I might throw up and then run and hide' butterflies. _

_The little flutter that exists in Santana's stomach at the moment reminds her of the one's she feels on the morning of her birthday, or the day before Christmas or New Year's. Or like the ones she used to feel when she knew she was getting a brand new outfit or an expensive new gadget that she never really needed. _

_Materialistic things don't compare to the way Santana gets giddy about Brittany. _

_Those kinds of things used to be what the Latina lived for, now all she wants to do is spend this evening trying to make Brittany feel like the special amazing person Santana knows she is. Now Brittany is what Santana lives for, and it's something she never knew she wanted but couldn't imagine not having now. _

_It's exciting and exhilarating but also extremely nerve racking. Thus, the excited butterflies. _

_Santana smoothes down the nonexistent creases on her red-stripped mini dress one more time hoping that she didn't over dress. _

_Even though she spent the last three hours since she dropped Brittany off getting ready, she tried to make it look as though she hadn't really spent a whole lot of time on her look. She didn't want to look crazy, she wants to impress Brittany, not be overbearing or too intense. _

_She only changed about fifteen times and finally her mami had to tell her that Brittany was going to think she was beautiful in anything she wore but she might not appreciate it if Santana never actually shows up. _

_Maribel shoved (literally) her daughter out of the Lopez house when Santana inquired as to how her last outfit she'd slipped into looked on her. Maribel had rolled her eyes at her daughter and said "Dios mios child, don't think too much."_

_So here Santana is, standing outside Brittany's door…thinking too much. _

_She is at least exceptionally happy with her decision to wear her sleeved red with black stripes, low v-neck red dress and her black leather and zippers jacket. She's wearing her favorite heeled black boots hoping that Brittany doesn't wear too tall of heels so that they can sort of be on the same level._

_Though if Santana's honest she kind of secretly (though not so secret at all) likes stretching up on her tiptoes to kiss the blonde. _

_She runs her fingers through her naturally wavy and flowing brown hair. It falls perfectly just past her shoulders. Her make up is light but highlighting with a little extra eye liner around her eyes to make them pop. Her lipstick is complementing her lips but not drawing an excessive amount of attention to them. _

_Santana really hopes Brittany likes how she looks. _

_After a few more minutes of deliberation and irrational breathing exercises, Santana raises her hand, balled up in a fist, to the door and rasps her knuckles against the wood. _

_She barely gets one knock in before the door is swinging open and the mischievously smiling face of one Laura Pierce is looking straight at her. _

"_Why hello Santana, so glad that you finally took a chance and knocked on our door." Laura tells the Latina as she crosses her arms calmly in front of her chest and leans her back against the doorframe. _

_It takes Santana a moment to register Mrs. Pierce's words but when she does, she immediately starts having a mini panic attack. _

Oh god,_ she thinks, _Brittany's mom was watching me act like a nervous teenage boy the whole time I was standing outside the apartment! Shoot me now.

_Santana feels her face start to heat up and her palms become ridiculously, and kind of grossly, clammy. _

"_I-I.." she starts but the words just fall out in hopeless stutters and she starts to feel a little light headed and dizzy. _

_Laura Pierce is stepping towards her and placing a comforting and firm hand on her shoulder before Santana can pass out. _

"_Oh dear, Santana, it's quite alright. You look absolutely stunning and you have nothing to worry about sweetheart. Would you like to come in?" Laura speaks calmly and it seems to do the trick in keeping Santana from falling over the panic attack cliff. She nods wordlessly as she tries to get her breathing under control. _

_Laura steps back from the door and helps usher the Latina inside the apartment. _

"_I'll let Brittany know you're hear dear. She should be just about done and ready." The woman says and Santana can only nod dumbly in response, her heart beat still beating rapidly against her ribcage. The Latina watches Mrs. Pierce disappear down the hall before she makes her way over to the couch and takes a seat. _

_It's not but a few minutes later that Santana feels as though someone is watching her. She glances over her shoulder behind the couch and see a small flash of blonde quickly disappear behind the wall that separates the living room and the hallway to the bedrooms. She also hears a stifled giggle that sounds very much like it belongs to a little blonde boy. _

_Santana smirks and decides to play along with whatever game Tanner is planning on playing. _

_She feels a tap on her left shoulder and purposefully turns to look over that side hearing another giggle emit from her right. She spins around and finally catches the blonde boy who has his head tossed back in unrelenting laughter._

_Santana smiles, she can just imagine Brittany being exactly like Tanner when the older girl was his age. She was probably a hundred times more adorable. What she'd give to see a mini version of Brittany Pierce. _

_Santana's thoughts get interrupted when she hears a thud coming from the hallway and a muffled 'Ouch' and she grins upon hearing the blonde's voice. The Latina turns to Tanner and gives his stomach a playful poke before winking at him, never expecting to be rendered completely breathless when she turns back to witness Brittany emerging from the hallway. _

_Santana's mouth goes dry at the sight before her and her heart starts racing for an entirely different reason. She feels like she could pass out again, but it would be in blissful relinquishment if she did. _

_Brittany's eyes dart around the apartment unsure and it's not until Santana stands from the couch and comes into the blonde's vision that Brittany's eyes soften and a large white smile spreads across her face. _

"_Wow Britt, you look…" Santana starts to say as her eyes trail down the stunning figure and features of the girl in front of her. _

_Brittany is wearing a royal blue mini skirt and a white tank top covered up by a thigh length unbuttoned with the sleeves rolled up black light jacket. It's a very cute and simple outfit Santana notes, but on Brittany it looks absolutely stunning. _

_That could also have something to do with the way that Santana thinks that Brittany is just beautiful in general. _

_The blonde is wearing her hair in a ponytail but has bangs hanging down over the right side of her forehead. Her bright blue eyes are highlighted by hooped and feather earrings and the softest hint of bronze eye shadow that make the blue pop. _

"_Beautiful…" Santana finally finishes her statement and Brittany giggles and shyly twists back and forth in her place._

"_Thanks San. You look amazing too." Brittany says to the Latina whose eyes trail from where they had been lingering on the exposed and toned skin of the blonde's legs and connect with those eyes. Santana blushes and Brittany giggles again and steps towards her. _

"_I told you she looked good Britt." Laura Pierce calls as she comes walking back into the living room area. Brittany rolls her eyes._

"_You also had to tell me that she'd been standing outside our apartment door for a good fifteen minutes before she finally knocked. Way to embarrass her mom." Brittany retorts and Santana feels her face heat even more. _

_She is so unbelievably embarrassed. It was bad enough that Brittany's mom saw her, but now that Brittany knows, well, Santana pretty much wants to crawl under a rock and stay there. _

"_You best get her out of here before she hyper ventilates Britt or you won't have the chance to dance." Laura then quirks and Brittany's eyes go wide. She turns to Santana apologetically then reaches out with her hand and slides their fingers together giving the tan hand a gentle and reassuring squeeze. _

_Santana is more than grateful to be tugged out of the apartment behind Brittany and she manages to gather her coherency by the time they get down to her car. Santana snaps back quickly and rushes to the passenger door, she has to tug a few times but she manages to get the creaking door open for the blonde. _

"_Your chariot m'lady. My foremost apologizes that it is not a giant pumpkin, but you should know you're still a princess to me tonight." Santana tells the blonde trying not to groan as her cheesetastic display of corniness. She knows Brittany is into Disney though so maybe it will work in her favor._

_It does. _

_Brittany smiles and steps up to Santana placing her hands on the girl's cheeks and drawing her in for a slow and sweet kiss. It doesn't even register to Santana that she is openly and publically kissing a girl, because said girl is exceptionally amazing and hot and she could really truly care less._

_When they break from the kiss Brittany tugs Santana's lower lip out a bit before releasing it with a pop and Santana sighs. _

"_Wow." She airs out with closed eyelids and a slack jaw. Brittany laughs openly this time and pecks her on the cheek before skipping and dropping into the car and shouting out after Santana to get a move on it because she wants to get her dance on._

_Santana readily obliges. _

The chiming of her phone draws Santana back to the present. She twists in her bed and reaches out to grab her phone off her nightstand.

Swiping her finger across the screen and unlocking it she is delighted, but not at all surprised, to see she has a new message from the very girl she was just thinking about. She sighs like the thoroughly falling teenager that she is.

_Gooooood morning San! Hope you're ready for the day. See you soon :)_

Brittany writes and Santana can just hear the enthusiasm that would accompany the words, along with the blonde's bright and white smile that would linger on her lips until Santana leans in and kisses it.

Santana really needs to get ready now because she really wants to kiss Brittany.

She rolls out of bed and does a little hop skip and jump around her room at the sudden burst of cold air that blows across her bare thighs and uncovered arms. (She slept in her shorts and a thin cami.)

While skipping across her room to her closet her foot gets tangled slightly in an obscurity that rests on the floor. Glancing down, a smile tugs at her lips when Santana recognizes the item. She reaches down and picks it up to properly examine it and a flash of memory invades her mind again.

_Friday Night, Breadstix Restaurant in Lima, Ohio_

_Santana is fiddling nervously in the booth seat across from Brittany. _

_Not because she's sitting all date like with the blonde, whom she basically intended this to be a date for, in a public setting but more so because she's not sure how Brittany is interpreting this whole thing. _

_Does Brittany know this is a date? Does she think it is? Does she want it to be?_

_The waitress comes to take their order and Santana calls her memorized one off, she didn't even have to look at the menu, and she doesn't take her eyes of Brittany the whole time. _

_The blonde is smiling across the way, bopping up and down in her seat to that silent beat in her head as she glances over the menu and fiddles with the crayons that she requested from the waitress when they sat down and ordered their sodas. (Diet Coke for Santana, Dr. Pepper for Brittany.)_

_Santana can't take it anymore. She needs to know._

"_Britt, what would you say if I told you that I wanted to pay for dinner?" Santana inquires vaguely, hoping that Brittany won't fully see around her inquiry. She knows that the blonde is extremely perceptive though. _

_Brittany's eyes glance up from where they had been studying the menu. _

"_Like a date?" She immediately inquires and Santana's heart rate picks up but she swallows her fears and nods._

"_Yeah B, like a date." _

_Brittany beams but then her smile fades._

"_But I ordered the shrimp, that's kind of expensive." She says and Santana chuckles through a dry throat. _

"_That's okay Britt, I think I can afford that." She tells her with a wink and Brittany smiles adoringly back at her. _

_They don't have to say another word and they enjoy light conversation and enjoyable banter through their meal. _

_When the waitress comes back to ask if the check is for together or separate, Santana blurts out 'together' a lot louder than she intended, but the smile Brittany provides her makes it kind of okay. Santana is grabbing her receipt when the waitress comes back and Brittany's hand suddenly covers the top of hers. _

_Santana fights the inner panic and voice in her head that's shouting at her to pull her hand back and she slowly raises her eyes to meet Brittany's._

"_Thank you San."_

_Santana smiles but she's having a hard time not focusing on the fact that Brittany is still intimately touching her hand, for all to see. Brittany seems to notice because a second later a napkin is placed over their joined hands. _

_Santana glances up at Brittany and sees a clever look spread across her face. They both know the napkin doesn't really hide anything but in the same way that telling a child that a pair of glasses can make them invisible, the napkin provides Santana a little bit of security and gives her room to process things and breath. _

_She is ever grateful that she knows such a thoughtful and intelligent person, and that she has the extreme fortune to be holding that person's hand. _

_Santana smiles warmly at Brittany and twists her hand under the napkin so that their palms can slide together and their fingers can fit through gaps and interlock, like a perfect puzzle piece. _

"_Thank you Britt, for tonight and for everything really." Santana says softly and the blonde smiles and nods. _

"_Night's not over yet. Now come on, I want to dance with my date." Brittany then says and once again lightens the mood. She bounces up from her seat and gives Santana's hand a squeeze before releasing it. Santana feels bare without Brittany's touch but she knows she's not quite that ready for public display. _

_Brittany winks at her and then skips off towards the dance section of the restaurant that is being cleared out for the evening dancing that will commence in the next half an hour. Before following the blonde, Santana reaches down and takes the napkin off the table and quickly puts it in her purse. _

_It will be something she'd like to remember on down the road. _

Santana traces her fingers over the red fabric of the napkin before she folds it up nicely and places it as a keepsake in the drawer at her bedside.

It's not long after that she is dashing to the bathroom and preparing herself for her day at L.I.F.A.A with Brittany.

* * *

Santana hums along to the static radio station as she drives towards Brittany's apartment. She finds that she has gotten fairly used to the feel and general atmosphere of her 'new' car. It's so different from her last one, on so many levels, but the fact that she owns this car because she sold her other one all for Brittany makes the car that much more important to her.

She smiles at that thought as the sound of a strummed guitar filters through the car and the word's to Taylor Swift's 'Mine' start ringing through the speakers. Santana takes a moment to listen to the words and she laughs a little at how much she feels she could easily apply them to Brittany and her and their situation.

Brittany did put her arm around Santana that first time at the lake over the Fourth of July weekend. And Santana can definitely contend that Brittany is the best thing that's…well ever been in her life.

A frown forms across Santana's face at that thought. Brittany and her went on a date, but is Brittany really…_hers_ now? Santana would like to think so. She's never really been good at the whole relationship thing but with Brittany she barely has to think upon what she wants or needs. It's really quite simply.

Brittany.

That's the only thing Santana can think of.

She suspects that Brittany feels partially the same way, at least she would assume so if what happened at the dance, and what Brittany said to her, are any indication.

_Friday Night, Dance Floor at Breadstix_

_When Santana finally makes it to the dance floor in search of Brittany there is a huge smile crossing her face. _

_It fades to one of pain and hurt when she spots the blonde, or rather whom the blonde is interacting with and just precisely how they are._

_Stan Nevans stands in front of Brittany, a little too close, and he says something to her that Brittany laughs at and places his hand a little too intimately for a lot too long on Brittany's arm. Stan leans in to Brittany and Santana watches as he says something in her ear. She's too far away to fully gauge Brittany's reaction but she sees her blonde say something to Stan who beams and nods. _

_The next second finds Brittany following Stan out onto the dance floor where Stan starts doing his weird hip thrusting moves. Santana doesn't stay around long enough to see what Brittany does. (But if she had, she would have seen the girl continuously shove Stan's wandering hands away from her as her eyes flit around the dance floor in search of the Latina whom she truly wanted to dance with.)_

_Instead, Santana turns from the scene and rushes as quickly as her heeled boots can take her out of the restaurant, already feeling tears in her eyes and her heart wrenching in her chest. _

_The Latina barely makes it through the exit before she hears Brittany calling to her from behind. _

"_Santana! Hey, San!" _

_Santana doesn't pause or stop or turn around, but the blonde catches up with her anyway and fits her hand gently around Santana's bicep to halt her retreat. _

_When Brittany successfully turns her around to face her, Santana avoids eye contact at all costs. _

"_Hey, why'd you take off?" Brittany inquires curiously. _

_Santana merely offers Brittany a single shoulder shrug as she crosses her arms over her chest defensively. She's putting that wall back up around her heart._

"_Was it something I did?" Brittany asks quietly, and Santana can hear the start of tears that she knows will fall from Brittany's eyes if the blonde gets any sadder. She thinks that isn't fair. Santana sighs, still not responding she turns to try and walk away again. _

_Brittany is quick to stop her. _

"_Hey, Santana." Brittany says calmly but with a firm authoritative edge. She reaches out and places her hands on each side of Santana's arms. The blonde ducks her head down to try and make eye contact with the Latina, but Santana maintains not looking into entrancing blue._

_She knows she'll cave the second she does. _

"_Please look at me." Brittany begs and it's all too much. Santana concedes and finally looks up into Brittany's eyes. It takes a moment but a small smile spreads across the other girl's face. _

"_There are those pretty eyes." Brittany murmurs and Santana feels her heart clench at the words. The things that Brittany does to her. Santana begins to fall apart. _

_Brittany steps up close to the Latina and rubs her palms soothingly up and down the girl's arms as she watches a flood of emotions flicker across Santana's face. _

_Fear, guilt, sadness, confusion, trepidation. They are all there and it worries Brittany even more. _

"_Hey." She softly coos to the Latina whose eyes flick to blue. _

_A single tear streaks Santana's cheek and it jolts something deep within the blonde's heart. She immediately surges forward wrapping her arms around Santana's neck and tugging the girl into a warm, caring, protective embrace. _

_Brittany feels slightly better about the whole situation when she feels Santana snake her own arms around her waist and hold onto her tightly. The Latina buries her face in Brittany's thinly cotton covered chest as soft sobs begin to escape her. _

_Brittany has no idea what could be wrong but she will comfort Santana until she finds out-and even after that. _

_She strokes her fingers softly through Santana's silky soft hair, her head is tilted with her cheek resting against the crown of the Latina's head as she sniffles into Brittany's skin. _

_The sniffles last about a minute or so, but Brittany looses all track of time as she whispers sweet soothing words into Santana's ear in an effort to ease the pain she doesn't understand is coming from the Latina. _

_When the other girl pulls her head back from Brittany's chest and glances up at the taller girl, the blonde offers Santana a warm smile in return while barely managing to hold in the gasp that bubbles up in her throat as she gazes upon the tan girl's face. _

_It never fails to amaze Brittany how drop dead gorgeous Santana always looks. _

_She just spent the last few minutes crying and yet she stands before Brittany with barely a makeup smudge and a single tear track as evidence. _

_Brittany's hand cups Santana's cheek and she gently brushes the tearstain off of the Latina's face with the pad of her thumb before leaning in and placing the softest of kisses against the skin. _

"_Tell me what's bothering you sweetheart." Brittany murmurs against Santana's cheek and nuzzles her nose softly against the skin. The shorter girl exhales and the coolness of the breath flutters over Brittany's cheek and down her neck. _

_Santana takes a step back from Brittany to properly address her and explain the situation. She needs a little bit of distance in order to actually coherently discuss anything with the blonde. _

"_I just thought I'd give you some space is all." Santana mumbles out and Brittany's eyebrows scrunch up into that look that signifies that she doesn't understand what Santana is saying. _

"_Space for what?" She inquires, genuinely curious. _

_Santana takes another deep breath, letting it air out in a long sigh as she shrugs one shoulder and gnaws on the inside of her lip. _

"_You know, so you could dance with Stan or whatever." _

_Brittany laughs out loud at the Latina's words and Santana eyes snap over to her. Is Brittany really laughing at her? _

_The blonde giggles a little bit before the hand that she had originally placed on Santana's cheek returns to the heated skin and her other one moves to the girl's hip where she tugs and draws Santana closer into her body. Blue eyes don't lose focus on brown the entire time. _

"_Oh honey, I don't want anything with Stan but friendship." Brittany asserts in a strangely sexy husk. It shouldn't light a fire to Santana's skin but it does and her heart pinches a little at Brittany's term of endearment. _

"_You don't?" Santana asks uncertainly. It comes out weak almost as if she's nervous that Brittany is suddenly going to pull a 'just kidding' on her and strut back into the dance to laugh at her with Stan. _

_Brittany instead smiles broadly at the Latina and defiantly shakes her head. _

"_Absolutely nothing else, even friendship is stretching it." She insists as the hand she holds on Santana's waist slides and rests low on the girl's back. _

"_He doesn't make me want to do this." Brittany whispers to Santana before applying pressure to the girl's back and causing her to stumble forward and push up flush against the blonde. Brittany's other hand drops to Santana's waist to steady her as she gazes down into brown eyes. _

"_Okay." Santana mumbles back dumbly, the feeling of Brittany pressed so close and breathing down her neck taking up most of her rational thought. She couldn't form a sentence if her life depended on it with the blonde's alluring gaze focused so seductively on her. _

_Brittany dips her head and brushes a few kisses across the ledge of Santana's jaw up to the shell of her ear._

"_And he definitely doesn't make me want to do this." She husks before tilting back down and pushing her lips into Santana's. Brittany pushes in hard and kisses the girl breathless. Pulling back but keeping their noses touching and their foreheads leaned together, the blonde smiles._

"_Okay?" Brittany asks and Santana nods her agreement and understanding. _

"_Good." The blonde then says before dipping back down and sucking Santana's lower lip into her mouth. She flicks her tongue out and gains immediate access to the Latina's mouth, delving in and kissing the girl until she's sure she's dizzy from lack of oxygen. _

_When she pulls back, Santana's eyes are closed so Brittany brushes sweet kisses over her eyelids and just squeezes her closer. _

_It's a few moments of comfortable silence later that Brittany finally inquires about something that has been bothering her. _

"_What would you think I'd want to dance with Stan, to be with him?"_

_Santana groans into the crook of Brittany's neck where her face has comfortably been nuzzling. Her cheeks heat up in embarrassment because now that she thinks about it, it is all kind of silly. _

"_I was watching you talk to him and you looked happy. Laughing at his jokes and all and then you went onto the dance floor with him." Santana explains and sighs. She's really dumb sometimes. _

_Brittany places a kiss to her forehead._

"_Oh sweetie, I've known Stan so long that I've learned to just laugh at his horrible jokes and impressions just so that he'll shut up. And I was smiling and looking happy because I was waiting to dance with you. He was only there until you could be. He has absolutely nothing on you." Brittany tells the girl in her arms sincerely. _

_Santana glances up at her as if to ask 'Yeah?' and Brittany smiles down at her and nods._

"_Not a thing. Stan's one of those guys that you tolerate because if you don't it makes things really awkward." The blonde then says with a shrug and Santana giggles. Brittany looks delighted at the noise._

"_Besides that, he's a terrible dancer and he has serious commitment issues. Like he and Quinn dated for about three weeks," Brittany continues and Santana's eyebrows rise to her hairline at the mention of the hazel-eyed blonde. Brittany's face scrunches._

"_I know right?" She says and Santana giggles again, "But like they dated and Stan was all 'Oh I love you Quinn' and he basically proposed to her before they'd even really kissed. And he insists that it wasn't an actual engagement ring, just a promise ring, but FYI that's still basically telling everyone else 'Back off bitches-I don't have the balls to actually propose but I don't want anyone else thinking they can either'. Total cop out." Brittany then explains._

_Santana is shaking with laughter at that point. _

"_Good to know." She encourages the girl who smiles gratefully and carries on. _

"_And then they broke up, long story, and Sam started dating Mercedes-oh she volunteers at L.I.F.A.A too, you'll meet her soon-and that was a crazy up and down back and forth cray time." Brittany says and kind of trails off as if remembering that point in time._

"_So Stan asked her to marry him?" Santana inquires and Brittany's eyes flit back down to hers with a look of confusion before realization dawns on her and her eyebrows shoot up. _

"_Oh! No, he didn't. Well not really," The blonde starts and her nose scrunches up a little. Santana giggles and stretches up to place a kiss to the tip. Brittany beams at her. _

"_He basically implied to her that when she got famous he'd be her sugar daddy and what not, but they broke up before summer even started." Brittany says with a shrug. Then her face morphs into a look similar to mild disgust. _

"_Now he's kind of been all over me, and he even hinted that the Mayan apocalypse is happening this year, which I think it's actually next year, and that he's looking for someone to marry and live the rest of his time out with happily." _

_Santana frowns at that information. _

"_And one time I got to L.I.F.A.A and I found a trail of Dots leading down the hall and I was like 'What the actual fu…?' you know, as in why would anyone put those on the ground?" _

_Santana nods, she is quite enjoying Brittany's elaboration. _

"_I was pissed because I had to clean them up and throw them away, and I hate wasting Dots! When I got to the kitchen Stan was there with a box of Dots looking all dejected, and he told me I had spoiled his surprise." Brittany says with a frown and Santana can't help the look of incredulity that crosses her face. _

"_He wanted you to follow a trail of Dots, and actually eat them, after they'd already been on the dirty dog walked floor?" She asks because she frankly can't believe that boy is that much of an imbecile. _

_Brittany shrugs._

"_I don't know for sure, I never asked, but I'm assuming. I just got on with my stuff." She says and Santana nods and leans her head back on Brittany's shoulder._

"_So anyway, yeah, I don't like Stan. Not like I like you. I don't like anyone like that. You know why?" Brittany then says, the last part coming out a tad shyly. _

_Santana glances back up at her and shakes her head. Brittany leans down and whispers against her lips._

"_I just want you." And the Latina instantly melts into the blonde's embrace stretching up to properly press their lips together. Brittany smiles into the kiss, her hands wrapping fully around the Latina's waist and locking together at the small of the girl's back. _

_They kiss soft and tender but deep and breathtaking. When they finally pull back panting out little wisps of air between their mouths, Brittany leans her forehead down to rest against Santana's. _

_As the Latina blinks her eyes open finally and glances up she is met with bright smiling blue eyes. She suddenly feels her heart start to flip in her chest and butterflies erupt in her stomach. She has so many feelings for this girl. _

"_Is this crazy?" She asks and Brittany tilts her head at her in the need for elaboration._

"_We've only known each other for a month and this all just feels so natural." Santana says. She knows they've kind of touched on this before, but things are rapidly becoming heavier, at least for her, or lighter if she thinks about it. Considering that every time she's around the blonde she swears her heart grows wings and threatens to fly away. _

"_And I could seriously get used to kissing you for a very long time." Santana then mumbles and bites her lip shyly. Brittany beams and leans in to peck the girl's lips. _

"_Me too, I could do it forever," She says and Santana swoons, "Besides, isn't that how it's supposed to be? Especially when you find the right person." The blonde says with unyielding determination. Santana smiles warmly and nods._

"_I agree." _

_They smile at each other for a few moments before Santana realizes that they are okay, probably more than okay, and she really wants to dance with Brittany. _

_She tells Brittany as much and the blonde readily agrees swooping her back into the dance area and they dance the rest of the night together always holding or touching each other at some point. _

The memory is still more than fresh in Santana's mind, and as she recalls it she thinks that yes, it is very possible that Brittany feels the same way and perhaps the girl does think that she is Santana's as the Latina feels she is Brittany's.

She nods as she pulls into Brittany's parking complex. A few seconds later the blonde is dashing to the car, climbing in and leaning over to capture the Latina's lips in a very welcome kiss that makes Santana's head spin.

Yeah, she could get used to this.

* * *

The day at L.I.F.A.A starts out pretty smoothly. Santana and Brittany have fallen into a routine when it comes to volunteering together. They know what is expected of them to do and what the other person will be doing at all times so they move faster and get things done easier.

Brittany cleans the suites and Santana puts the new bedding down. Brittany gives the dog a Kong and Santana puts their water bowl in the suite. They each grab a dog and take them together on a comfortable, silent walk on the trail trading shy looks between each other every once and a while.

At one point a volunteer from the cat side comes over and asks if either of them could help really quickly with a problem on their side. Santana cringes, she does not like cats.

Brittany chuckles at her.

"Aww come on San, you and Lord T were doing so well last night!" The blonde jokes and pokes the girl in the side. Santana rolls her eyes, but Brittany's words bring back the last, and probably best, of her wonderful Friday evening memories.

_Friday Night, Back at Pierce Apartment_

_When Santana takes Brittany back home and walks her to her apartment door, she has every intention of giving the blonde a sweet goodnight kiss and returning home with the plan of seeing the blonde the next day._

_She doesn't expect anything._

_Which is why it's a welcome surprise when after Santana gives Brittany a sweet peck on her lips and turns to walk away, the blonde is tugging the girl back towards her and kissing her fiercely. _

"_Where do you think you're going?" Brittany husks into Santana's ear before licking a trail up her neck and flicking her tongue out at the Latina's ear. Santana whimpers at the action, her legs immediately turning to Jell-O and wobbling beneath her. Brittany holds her steady._

"_Come on Casanova, let's get you inside before you fall over." Brittany says and then proceeds to guide Santana into the dark apartment. _

_It's late so Santana assumes that everyone else is sound asleep. And thank god for that because the second Brittany closes her apartment door, she has the Latina's back pushed into it and is pressing her lips into the other girl's. _

_Santana moans, not entirely quiet, at the sudden and welcome onslaught of Brittany's lips and tongue on hers. The blonde is feverish in her quest to make the Latina squirm, and quite successful at that. _

_Santana's fingernails dig into Brittany's shoulders where she is holding on for dear life as the blonde nips and sucks at her lips and then fits her own to the crook of Santana's neck where she sucks as if on a mission to mark the girl for all to see. _

_Santana whimpers and shakes in Brittany's arms, her heart beat pulsing in her chest and she her body over flooded with pleasurable sensations. _

"_Britt." She croaks, trying to get the blonde to slowdown. Not stop, it's just she's getting embarrassingly turned on and they haven't really even gotten that far. Brittany pulls back from marking her neck and her dark blue eyes blaze down at Santana. _

_The Latina gulps, momentarily forgetting what she was going to say. Brittany simply smirks and continues her assault on the girl's neck. _

"_Mmm, Britt…hold on." Santana finally manages to say coherently and Brittany obliges, pulling back to wait for the Latina to tell her she can continue. _

"_Can we," Santana begin and finds she has an immensely parched throat, she wets her lips and swallows, "Can we lie down or something. My legs are already tired and you're just making them weaker." She asks innocently and Brittany smiles down at her before taking a step back._

_Santana assumes that Brittany is going to let her walk over to her bed, she is not expecting the blonde to suddenly swing her up and into her arms a carry her over there. Brittany sets Santana's feet on the ground next to her mattress and smiles at her again. _

_It's not two seconds later that the Latina feels hands creeping up the back of her thighs and sneaking underneath her dress. The material doesn't fall further than half way down her thigh, so it doesn't take long before Brittany is palming Santana's ass. _

_Santana groans lowly at the feeling and tips forward into the blonde's body. Brittany takes the opportunity to slowly start inching up the material until it's to the Latina's hips. Brittany smiles at Santana again before leaning down and taking her lips in a soft kiss. _

_Santana wraps her hands around Brittany's neck cupping the sides of it and anchoring the blonde's mouth to hers. She feels Brittany's palm glide over the expanse of her heated tan skin that's stretched taught across her stomach. The muscles tense under the blonde's touch and Brittany smirks into the kiss. _

_Santana takes that moment to trail her hands from the sides of Brittany's neck down the front part of her collarbone and smoothly down her sculpted shoulders, fitting her hands under the material of Brittany's jacket so that she can slowly push it off the girl's shoulders. _

_Brittany takes a moment to drop the jacket from her body and reach down to the hem of her white tank to quickly tug it up and over her head. Santana reaches out and runs her fingers through Brittany's hair tugging the hair tie out and admiring the way Brittany's blonde hair falls in pretty curls around her shoulders before the taller girl is stepping back into the Latina and rejoining their lips. _

_Brittany's hands return to the Latina's stomach where her fingernails scratch over the skin and make Santana jolt forward vibrating a moan into the blonde's mouth. They're teeth and tongues nip and clash and finally Brittany starts moving the material of Santana's dress up her body._

_The jacket she forgot Santana was wearing and neglected to remove hinders her. Brittany pouts down at the shorter girl. The Latina chuckles and quickly slips out of her jacket before grabbing Brittany's hands and placing them back at her side to continue with the removal of her dress._

_Brittany likes that and she is quick to continue tugging it up the girl's body, loving the way it tugs so closely to her skin and reveals all of Santana's amazing curves on it's way upwards. _

_When the dress has been removed, Brittany wastes no time in fitting her hands to her own skirt and tugging it down until it pools at her ankles and she steps out of it. _

_Both girls take a moment to admire the other girl's body, standing there in only their undergarments and biting their lips in unrequited want and need. _

_Brittany reaches her hand out and grasps the Latina's pulling it up to her lips and placing a kiss first to the knuckles before turning it over and kissing the palm and raising it to her cheek. Santana smiles up at her and steps close, leaning up to kiss Brittany's lips. _

_The blonde doesn't have to ask when a few seconds later the Latina is slipping under the covers of her bed and holding them up as in open invitation for Brittany to join. She is quick to slide beneath the covers and erase the distance between herself and the Latina. Cupping the girl's face in her hands as she leans slightly over her and kisses her deeply. _

_Santana's hands roam freely over Brittany's back. Tracing random patterns as her tongue swirls and glides through the blonde's mouth. Only when Brittany shifts positions and is lying directly above the Latina, fit perfectly between her widen legs, does Santana's heart start racing at the realization of what's happening. _

_Brittany's hand trails down her side and over the waistband of her deep red panties and Santana's hips jerk up slightly. Brittany does it again, this time running her fingers teasingly over the Latina's navel and then just under that material of her panties right above her most intimate spot. _

_Santana moans into Brittany's mouth and arches up slightly into Brittany's hand. She's ready for whatever it is the blonde wants to do. She's so Brittany's. _

_It is unfortunate that at that precise moment, a very fluffy ball of fur deposits itself onto the bed where Santana rests her head on the pillow and lets out a very loud 'Meow'. _

_Santana jerks at the noise, completely shocked and not expecting it at all. She spins out from beneath the blonde and rolls off the mattress landing on the floor with a thud. _

"_Oh geez, San are you okay? Darn it Lord Tubbington, I thought I told you that if I brought Santana back tonight that you were to stay away from the bed." Brittany whispers before leaning over the edge of her mattress to check on a still wide-eyed Latina. She smiles apologetically at Santana and helps the girl roll back into the bed._

_Brittany understands that her cat pretty much just pussy blocked her. Oh the irony. _

_Santana pulls the covers tight around her body and refuses to look away from the cat that has now fashioned itself a spot next to the pillow and is happily licking away at it's rather large stomach. _

"_Sorry San." Brittany whispers again and it slowly draws the Latina's eyes over to hers. Santana calms a little and reaches out to grab Brittany's hand, holding it on top of the covers between them._

"_It's okay Britt. Who would have expected a fat cat to ruin the mood?" Santana says with a shrug. _

"_Well, we could always just shoo him off the bed." Brittany suggests and Santana giggles._

"_To have him watch us creepily from his perch in the corner? No way, sorry Britt. You're sexy as hell and all but I'm not quite ready for your cat to watch us." Santana says and Brittany pouts. The Latina leans in and pecks the girl's lips._

"_That doesn't mean I'm not ready at all, and it certainly doesn't indicate that we can't keep making out, you know, under the covers." Santana whispers to her and Brittany smiles and nods. They settle down under the covers and do just that, kiss for a very long time. _

_When Santana's eyes are getting droopy Brittany pulls her lips back. _

"_Maybe we should sleep." She suggests and Santana nods. Brittany climbs out of bed to grab sleep shirts for them and returns to find Santana having a stare down with her cat, who is still licking himself on the bed. _

_She hands Santana the shirt and then swiftly unhooks and removes her bra, delighting in the fact that Santana's attention does waver her way at that point. The Latina notices Brittany's knowing smirk and waits for the blonde to climb back in the bed before slowly and tantalizingly removing her own bra putting her breasts on display for Brittany for a slightly longer amount of time before she slips the tee shirt over her head. _

_Brittany cocks her eyebrow at the Latina._

"_Tease." She says._

_Santana rolls her eyes._

"_Takes one to know one."_

"_Touché."_

_They giggle a little and then Brittany asks how Santana wants to sleep. The Latina turns away from Brittany and the leering eyes of her cat, and looks over her shoulder waiting for the blonde to snuggle up into her. Brittany smiles and immediately situates herself behind Santana, pressing her front flush with the Latina's back and wrapping her arm around the girl's waist. _

_She places a sweet kiss to Santana's shoulder and neck. _

"_I can't sleep if I know that thing is watching me." Santana murmurs as Brittany buries her nose into the back of a tan neck. She giggles._

"_It's funny, Lord T normally doesn't like anyone. He's never been one to stick around." Brittany mumbles into the skin and sighs at the smell of the girl as it radiates off her skin. _

"_I've never been a cat person, like at all, but he seems kind of cute. As long as he doesn't stare at me."_

_Brittany chuckles again. _

"_Maybe you just haven't found the right one yet." She suggests and it sounds like she's not talking about cats anymore. It takes a few seconds but Santana releases a content sigh and whispers back. _

"_Or maybe I finally have."_

Brittany's smiling at the Latina as she watches her sit and pet the top of Lucky's head. She watched Santana slip off into daydream land a few minutes ago, but she's been enjoying the tranquil smile that's covering the girl's pretty face too much to try and bring her back. The Latina seems to snap out of it on her own and glances over to find Brittany staring at her from where she sits across the suite.

"What?" She asks feeling a tad self-conscious. Brittany just grins wider and shrugs her shoulder.

"You're just beautiful is all." She says as if it's the most common fact in the world. Santana sighs and beacons the girl over. Brittany crawls over until she's directly in front of the Latina and leans in to kiss her lips as Santana cups the blonde's cheeks.

"What were you thinking about?"

Santana smiles again as Brittany twists to sit in her lap and snuggle her face into the material of her shirt. The Latina strokes her fingers through blonde hair and places a kiss to the crown of the girl's head.

"You mostly." Santana admits, sure as a springtime shower. Brittany grins and wraps her arms, albeit a little awkwardly, around the girl's waist and squeezes.

"I like that, seeing as how I think about you almost every time I daydream." Brittany says.

"Almost?"

Brittany doesn't get to answer because there is someone poking their head into the suite. It's Matt.

"Hey Brittany," He starts and then his eyes seem to notice Santana and they light up a little more, Brittany tries to ignore the way Santana kind of shies away a little from their closeness, "Oh hey Santana! I was hoping I'd find you." Matt starts to say and Brittany wants to groan.

This guy is ever persistent in his pursuance of the Latina. Can't he see that she's obviously taken? Or is it not that obvious because Santana intends it to be like that? Because maybe Santana doesn't want Brittany in that way, so exclusive and official.

Brittany frowns at that thought.

"Oh hey Matt." Santana returns wearily, she hopes that the guy doesn't ask her out in front of Brittany, again. She wishes that she could just tell the guy that she is straight up not interested in him. There's only one person here whom she's got eyes for, and that person is currently cradled in her arms.

"So I was wondering," Matt starts to say still looking at Santana and Brittany tenses.

"Hey Matt I think I just heard them call your name down the hall." Brittany interrupts and Matt looks at her in confusion.

"Wait, really? I didn't hear anything."

"Oh yeah, I think they were definitely calling. You should hurry there." Santana cuts in, picking up immediately on what Brittany is trying to do. Matt frowns, still at a lose, but turns and struts down the hall.

"Quick, we better disappear before he figures out that we were lying." Brittany says as she scrambles to her feet and reaches down to help Santana up. They giggle and hold hands all the way out to the laundry.

"Well that was close. I swear he was about two seconds from asking me out again and I wasn't sure what I was going to say." Santana says as the girl's catch their breath. Brittany's eyes scrunch in confusion.

"What do you mean you weren't sure what'd you say?" She asks interpreting the Latina's words incorrectly.

"No Britt, I mean that I couldn't just tell him we were already going out." Santana starts to say.

"Why not, we are aren't we?"

"Well yeah, but no body knows that. Matt's like one of those guys you have as a friend in high school because he's easy to be around but you don't want to tell him a lot of stuff because he'll embarrass you." Santana starts to explain but Brittany's not really hearing her.

"Wait, so you just use him?"

"Not use him per say, just-"

"So what exactly are you doing with me? Using me?"

Santana's eyes go wide and she steps towards the blonde.

"No Brittany, you're not listening. I'm trying to explain."

"Now I don't listen? I guess I'm the stupid one then." Brittany spits back.

"Brittany! You're not stupid, and I didn't say that. Stop throwing my words back at me." Santana is getting thoroughly frustrated. She really wishes that they could just be back to on their way to kissing right about now.

"Stop throwing words Santana. I…I can't listen to you right now." Brittany then says and turns storming out of the building. Santana follows her immediately but is quickly deterred by Matt who steps up to her and distracts her just long enough she looses sight of Brittany.

Finally she turns to the boy.

"Matt listen carefully, I don't like you. I'm not even entirely sure if I like anyone else but Brittany right now so please, for the love of all things holy, stop asking me out." Santana tells him and leaves the boy dumbfounded.

When she finally reaches the main complex area she starts yelling Brittany's name and is surprised to see Quinn step out from the kitchen.

"I warned you Lopez!" The furious eyed blonde shouts at the Latina as she pokes her in the shoulder and throws her off.

"What? Get off me Fabray. Where the hell is Brittany?" Santana demands.

"She's gone. Kurt drove her home because she came in here almost inconsolable mumbling about how you had been using her all along."

Santana's eyes go wide and anger boils through her veins but then it fades like the sound of a coin dropping and her body deflates.

"She..s-she said that?" The Latina chokes out. She can't believe that Brittany would think that of her.

They had made such progress. But doesn't it figure, it's always one step forward ten steps back with them.

Why can't Santana just get her shit together and tell Brittany the truth? That she's the only one for her.

"Are you ready for your smack down?" Quinn is interrupting her thoughts. Santana's eyes glare up at her incredulously.

"What, are you going to lay it down?"

"I told you I have friends in low places and I'm not about to let a bitch step all over Brittany's heart like this."

Santana shakes her head.

"Stop. Just stop. Lower the cannons. It's not what you think." She says.

It takes a moment but Quinn is curious enough to hear the girl out. Santana sighs.

"I didn't use her. I didn't mean to at least. I know that I messed up. I know okay, but this is hard for me. This is new. Brittany's special though. And…" Santana starts to say and then looks up at Quinn who is shocked to see genuine tears flowing down the Latina's cheeks.

"Brittany makes everything in my world magical and I've been a dumb idiot for not telling her out loud sooner. But I want to be with her." The Latina finally admits and Quinn's eyes go wide momentarily. She's a bit shocked yes, but in truth she can't really say she's surprised.

"Why are you telling _me_ this? You should be telling Brittany."

Santana's eyes snap back up.

"You mean you're not going to lay a 'smack down' on me?" She asks sarcastically and Quinn rolls her eyes.

"You get a freebee because I genuinely think that Brittany really cares for you and she's damn good for you, but I swear that if you-"

"Yeah I know, if I hurt her then you will hunt me down and hurt me." Santana interrupts; she doesn't really need to see the blonde go all Rambo on her.

"Damn right I will. Now get." Quinn says and Santana murmurs a thank you before she rushes out to the parking lot.

She's driving towards Brittany's apartment ten seconds later having sent the blonde a good ten apologetic texts. She's hoping Brittany will even give her the chance to talk to her.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Santana is outside the Pierce's door. She got here probably a lot quicker than was legal, but if she can talk to the blonde it'll be worth it.

She knocks on the door and waits.

Jordan is the one to open it and she sets a steely glare on the Latina. Santana's heart drops, suspecting that Brittany has already informed her family of the situation and now they probably want nothing to do with her.

"What do you want?" Jordan asks, nowhere near polite. The Latina cringes but she swallows.

"Jor-" Is all she manages to get out.

"I liked you Santana. You were one of the only friends that I ever liked of Brittany's and then you had to go an be a meanie and hurt my sister's heart so I don't like you very much right now." The scarily similar to Santana, definitely has the brain of someone older than ten girl, tells the Latina.

"It's not what you think. It's not what Brittany thinks. Can you please just let me in so I can explain it to her?" Santana begs. The girl opens her mouth to reply but a little head of blonde hair is suddenly popping into Santana's vision.

Tanner beams when he sees his favorite older girl who isn't his sister.

"Tan!" He exclaims and scrambles to fit his arms around her leg in a hug. Santana smiles at the innocence of the young boy.

"Hey buddy."

"Tan, Bri is really really sad. Maybe you should go sing her some Jay-Z and cheer her up. That always cheers me up." The boy suggests and Santana chuckles but her heart aches at knowing Brittany is in pain. Pain that's caused by her because she didn't think before she flapped her mouth.

"I don't know buddy, I think your sister is really mad at me." Santana tells him as she kneels down to his level. Tanner's eyes knit in confusion.

"But she's always happy around you." He whispers in pure honesty. Santana is about to reply when Jordan suddenly steps back from the door.

"She's in our bedroom, better hurry there before my mom sees you. We're going out so if she kills you we won't know where to look for the body." Jordan says and Santana's eyes go wide briefly at the girl's words. She thinks that she's joking.

She hopes that she is.

Santana is grateful for her chance to redeem herself. She steps into the apartment and walks immediately down the hall to the bedroom in which Brittany resides. Tanner comes up and knocks on the door and Brittany calls him in but the boy ushers Santana in instead.

Brittany fits a glare first on Santana before she glares at her little brother who squeaks in fear and runs out of the room.

"Traitors!" Brittany yells after her conniving little siblings. She was expecting them to stay strong against Santana's charms, but she really isn't surprised. She suspects that anyone who shares the same genes as her is predestined to easily fall for the Latina.

Brittany sighs and turns her back to the girl who still stands in the doorway even though the door is closed. She flips through her Cosmo 'true love' magazine in anger, frustrated at the answers she got and the fact she can't change the way she feels.

"Britt, I'm so sorry that you got the wrong impression out of the words that I was saying. To make you think that and feel that way were never my intentions. You make me feel-" Santana starts but is coldly interrupted.

"What does it matter Santana? It doesn't if you're just going to keep dragging me around in a circle? You want this but you won't tell anyone. You'll kiss me but still flirt with boys? You use me and then walk away?"

Santana grits her teeth trying to suppress the anger.

"I wasn't using you!" She defends and Brittany scoffs, "And I didn't flirt with Matt I told him off. I told him you were the only one I had eyes on! I told Quinn that too when she threatened to lay a 'smack down' on me."

Brittany doesn't respond she merely glares at Santana so the Latina steps closer.

"And another thing, you were the one who walked away this time!"

"So that makes it okay because it was me this time?" Brittany grits back standing up from the bed and turning towards that Latina.

Santana groans in frustration and throws her hands in the air. She steps even closer to the blonde.

"I never said that. Ergh, Brittany, you drive me crazy! I can't think properly when I'm around you! My brain's telling me one thing 'Be cool' and my hearts screaming another 'This is the girl of your dreams' and I can't stop thinking about you, and I know I get insecure sometimes and I pull away but I'm not ashamed of you and if you let me know that you're falling this fast too, I wouldn't be scared to hold you closer. I'm so scared of losing you. So forgive me if I'm careful sometimes because the last thing I want to do is ruin this brand new relationship with the most amazing and beautiful and wonderful person I've ever known in my life. I can't change overnight, but I'm trying so hard for you! I want to be the person that you think I am." Santana lets it loose in one long rant and only when she finishes does she realize that blonde's eyes are wide as saucers.

Brittany doesn't think that Santana fully realizes what she just told her and the fact she just dropped the word 'relationship' in reference to them.

Santana starts to panic at the look that Brittany is giving her.

"What? Oh god, you don't even want to be with me anymore?" She chokes and stumbles back towards the door. Brittany surges towards her and catches her before she falls.

"No Santana, that's not it." Brittany starts and when Santana is standing up straight and facing her looking at her in complete confusion Brittany cups her cheeks and stares directly into her eyes.

"Tell me you want to be in a relationship with me." The blonde demands, needing to know that those words really did come from Santana's lips. She needs to know that's what the Latina wants.

Santana is looking at her for a few moments confused until the words register and her features relax, her eyes soften and she steps in closer to Brittany and cups the girl's cheeks in her own hands.

"I want everything with you Brittany." She murmurs, millimeters from Brittany's lips. The blonde's eyes close in bliss at the words but she breaths in deep and tries to keep steady.

"Ask me." She begs, Santana has to say those words or it's not real.

Santana smiles and kisses the corner of Brittany's mouth eliciting a gasp from the girl before she takes a deep breath and wets her lips.

"Brittany Pierce, will you be my girlfri-" Is all that escapes Santana's mouth before Brittany is surging forward and crashing her lips into Santana's swallowing the words as if she taking them and holding them with her forever.

When she pulls back breathless and rests her forehead against Santana's her eyes are open and staring into deep brown.

"Yes," she replies, breathless, "Yes, yes, yes. I'll be your girlfriend." She then says and an uncontainable grin stretches across Santana's face. She captures the blonde's lips again and somehow ends up jumping into Brittany's arms. The taller girl moves them to the bed and sits down on it, holding the Latina steady in her arms.

When they pull back again, Brittany is staring up at her adoringly and she leans in to place a kiss over where Santana's heart beats before looking back up into her eyes.

"Let me take care of you tonight, Santana."

* * *

**I know…I know. You are all so patient. I can promise that you will not be disappointed in the next chapter. At least I sincerely hope you won't be (because I think it's really good...) **

**Thanks again for reading! Love to hear your thoughts if you have the time and want to share :)**

**-A**


	16. Night 5

_**I am going to be straight (haha) forward: I am exceptionally nervous about this chapter. It marks the first time writing something like this for people besides my own imaginary friends to read so I'm scared that it's absolutely awful. (P.S. **__**the imaginary friends part was a joke)**_

_**I rewrote it like 5 times and it turned out longer than I though it would. And I'm still like "Eh" about it.**_

_**I would appreciate hearing any and all thoughts you have on it seeing as how they will most likely determine if and how I write something like this in the future. **_

_**Forgive any errors, its unbeated and I wanted to get it out so you didn't have to wait longer!**_

_**Mature reading for a chapter full of Brittana fluff (cuz I like it and I can) and sexy times :)**_

* * *

_**Night 5**_

"Let me take care of you tonight, Santana." Brittany whispers into the barely lit room as she looks up at the girl straddling her lap.

Santana knows the meaning behind Brittany's words, the way her heart races and her skin heats up suggests she is more than satisfied with the notion. Her hands trail over the blonde's shoulders as she stares into compassionate, caring, and gentle blue.

She admires the way Brittany waits and looks at her so patiently, as if she has all the time in the world, just for Santana. She also subtly admires the outfit Brittany's wearing. Her heart flutters a little as she takes in the black tie and black stretchy suspenders the blonde has fixed over her frilly white-cropped button up shirt over a stripped tank top.

Long smooth porcelain legs extend from cute little black nylon shorts, the bottom halves of the toned assets covered by knee high black socks. Santana also notices the black felt fedora that rests at Brittany's side and she smiles. The girl has an affinity for hats, and she always knows just the ones to wear to perfectly compliment each outfit.

After the slight discretion in her concentration, Santana returns to present reality and realizes Brittany is still awaiting her answer. She finally nods her consent to the girl.

"Okay." She says and with a large grin Brittany stretches up to press her lips against the Latina's, ecstatic about her acceptance and eager to do what's she has promised.

Brittany starts slow, this night will mean too much to her to speed through it. Santana always means so much to her.

Their lips brush against each other in soft caresses, both of them saying more than words could with each connection. Santana's hands rest around Brittany's neck, her fingers massaging the nape of the girl's neck as she threads little blonde hairs through the gaps between her index and middle fingers.

Brittany's palms smooth up the Latina's jean clad legs, scratching over the tops of her thighs before crawling to her hips where she tugs shifting the girl further on her lap and closer to her.

The blonde takes her time trailing her the tips of her fingers under the cotton material of Santana's grey tee shirt, loving the feeling of warm soft skin meeting the sensitive nerve endings of her fingers as they flutter over the Latina's stomach and sides until they round to the small of her back.

Brittany presses her palms into Santana's muscularly firm back and the Latina whimpers against her lips at all of the little shocks of energy that are flowing through her body like an electrical current.

The Latina releases a gasp as Brittany's hands travel higher up her back before her fingernails scratch back down to their original placement, and the blonde uses the opportunity of Santana parting her lips to slip her tongue into the girls mouth. They both moan at the tongue on tongue contact.

Santana has the blonde's cheeks cupped in her hands as she delves into Brittany's mouth kissing her deeper. Everything is blissful and right when Santana feels Brittany's nimble fingers skirt to her jeans button and zipper and start fumbling with it. The Latina's eyes snap open immediately and she is suddenly very aware of where they still remain.

She pulls back from the kiss trying to gasp out something but Brittany just follows her with her mouth and locks their lips together again this time sucking on Santana's bottom lip and rendering the girl breathless as she releases a strangled moan and grips harder at the blonde's face.

When Brittany pops the zipper on Santana's shorts open, the Latina hastily breaks the kiss and leans back with an airy gasp.

"Britt."

"Hmmm?" The blonde hums into heated flesh as her lips move to the exposed skin of Santana's collarbone where it peeks out in sleek angles and tasteful bronze from under her v-neck shirt. She kisses with want and desire, leaving an unmistakable telling blaze across the Latina's skin.

"We shouldn't…" Santana then starts to say but the rest of her words get caught in her throat as Brittany's lips suck at the sensitive spot just below her ear and the Latina arches her neck to the side to give the blonde more access as she moans out her approval.

"We shouldn't what San?" Brittany inquires before she nips at a tan neck and marvels at the way Santana's whole body shudders in her arms. With a satisfied smirk, Brittany runs her tongue over the reddened skin to soothe the burn.

The Latina's eyes blink open and she looks down into intensely clear and magnificently dark blue eyes. They look like the summer sky the moment after the sun goes down but not quite when the moon shines bright. The breath almost gets ripped from her throat as she is overcome with desire and need for the girl below her who continues to hold her steady and close.

Santana's mouth is dry. Every inch of her throat feels parched and in need of revival from a cool drink of water. She powers through though, knowing that she needs to tell Brittany what she had originally started saying before coherent thought escapes her again.

"We're in your siblings bedroom." She manages to croak out despite the fact the blonde's extremely talented lips have returned to kissing and sucking at the pulse point upon her neck. As soon as the words escape Santana's lips, Brittany's actions immediately halt.

They stay in a peculiar in between state, Brittany's lips are attached to Santana's neck but not kissing and the Latina's fingers are weaved through the blonde's hair but not moving. It's not an uncomfortable situation. It's just a rather odd feeling and suspension of action.

Brittany's lips gracefully detach from Santana's neck and questioning blue eyes glance up to meet hooded brown.

"Oh." Is all that the blonde says, realization having dawned on her. Santana smirks and Brittany's face turns sheepish.

"I guess that would be awkward huh?"

Santana looks pensively amused as a smile stretches across her face. Her face scrunches up a little as her left shoulder lifts in a half shrug.

"Might be a little awkward." She says. It's not condescending or mean, simply informative. Brittany nods.

"Okay then."

The next instant Brittany's hands slide to palm the flesh of Santana's ass in a firm and sturdy grip and she uses her stomach muscles to hoist herself, and the Latina in her arms, up off the bed. Santana's legs instinctually wrap around the blonde's waist as she releases a squeal and her arms wrap around Brittany's shoulders clinging for dear life.

Brittany walks them out of her siblings room and into the living room area where one of her hands remains holding onto Santana's ass and the other one trails up to the small of her back where her fingers dip under the cotton material and spread across warm, smooth and soft skin. The blonde rubs soft gentle circles on the skin as she glances up at the girl in her arms.

"Is this better?" She asks quietly and Santana smiles gratefully down at her before she nods her approval and then dips down to reconnect their lips.

The way that Santana captures first Brittany's top lip in her mouth and sucks and then moves to her bottom lip and nibbles a little forces a gasp out of the blonde and leaves her feeling a tad breathless and a lot dizzy. She wavers a little in her stance.

Santana disconnects her legs from Brittany's waist and the blonde helps lower them to the ground where she remains pressed close to the girl and keeps their mouths and lips fused together. Brittany's hands move to the Latina's waist where her thumbs rub adoring and feather light circles into sexily pronounced hipbones.

As their lips brush against each other, Brittany's fingers ghost over Santana's stomach and the blonde relishes the feel of the Latina's stomach muscles tensing at the touch. Brittany turns her hands opposite the wonderful tan skin and fits them in a grip along the hem of Santana's top. She tugs upwards slightly signifying her yearning to dispose of the garment from the girl's body.

Santana's arms rise from their grip on Brittany's neck going straight into the air, presenting her own eagerness to have less of a barrier between their skin. The blonde smiles into the kiss and doesn't waste another second tugging the material up, breaking from the kiss just long enough to remove the shirt fully from Santana's body.

Brittany's eyes open as she watches a wave of dark brown hair cascade back down and around Santana's face and shoulders. She looks like a Greek goddess, or one of those girl's in those shampoo commercials, except about a million times sexier. The blonde's eyes have turned an almost ultramarine blue as she glances upon the sight before her.

Flushed cheeks, a soft pink tint spread across distinguished high cheekbones, dark hooded eyes and a plump deep pink lip pulled between ivory white teeth are on display upon Santana's face. Brittany's heart beat quickens it's pace and the organ's release of a steady thudding sound makes the girl briefly consider her heart might beat right out of her chest.

Her arousal settles low in the pit of her stomach and Brittany can feel it's hot and sticky presence between her thighs.

A breathless "Wow" escapes Brittany's lips and Santana's teeth release her bottom lip as her mouth stretches into a wide grin. She leans her face into Brittany's neck and places a lingering kiss there before her lips ghost over the blonde's ear.

"Your turn." She husks her hands gliding over the dips of a pale but strong collarbone and across Brittany's shoulders to hook her fingers under the material of the girl's suspenders. Santana traces the stretchy accessory down to where the hooks connect with the top of Brittany's short black shorts.

Santana snaps each clip from the waistband of the shorts and accents each action with a nip to Brittany's jaw. The blonde remains frozen in place, giving control over to the Latina for the time being. Her long slender fingers trace swirly random patterns up and down the notches and curves of Santana's spine and back, applying slight pressure every so often to reassure the girl she's still there and not about to go anywhere.

Santana throws the suspender straps over Brittany's shoulders and they fall to the floor as the Latina moves her hands over the tufts of white pedals on the front side of the blonde's shirt. Santana doesn't have to run her hands down much of the shirt and as her hands rest just below the under side of the blonde's breasts she can feel the girl take a shuddering breath.

The Latina's lips return to placing wet kisses across Brittany's jaw as her hands slide together in the center of the girl's stomach and her fingers trace each button to the top of Brittany's shirt and back down to the bottom of the shirt, right at the blonde's sternum, eliciting another involuntary shiver from Brittany at the phantom touch she swears she can feel directly against her skin.

As Santana's lips continue to plant kisses down the ledge of Brittany's jaw, her fingers work agilely to unbutton each of the buttons on the blonde's top moving in an agonizingly slow descending manner until she reaches the last button and stretches the shirt outwards and away from Brittany's body. Her teeth nip at the skin on Brittany's neck and elicit a whimpered pleasurable groan from the girl.

When Santana has the material pushed off Brittany's shoulders, the blonde removes her hands from the tan back to shrug the shirt off the rest of the way leaving her torso exposed and bare except for the pink polka dotted bra that covers her milky mounds of flesh. No more movement or action coming from the Latina causes Brittany to open her eyes and glance down.

A smile crosses her face as she absorbs the look of pure desire that burns in Santana's eyes as dark brown orbs stare unabashedly at Brittany's material covered breasts. She cups the Latina's chin and puts a minimal amount of pressure on it to tilt those blazing eyes up to her. With a lopsided smirk she bends at her hips and places a soft kiss to Santana's lips.

"You can look but don't you touch." Brittany husks against the girl's lips as they break for air and she feels an exhale of a laugh against them as it is released from Santana's own mouth.

"If that's true than the same applies to you." The Latina quips back without missing a beat and Brittany's lips fall into a pronounced pout. Santana giggles again and nips at the blonde's bottom lip.

"You and that pout, I swear."

This naturally causes Brittany's pout to transform into a face splitting grin because, let's get real, who could resist the adorableness of one Santana Lopez? Not Brittany Pierce, that's for sure.

Suddenly Brittany's grin turns into a mischievous smirk and her hands fall to Santana's hips again where her fingers press lightly into the tan skin and tug the girl's body closer to her own before her hands flatten out and she's bending at the knees just enough to give herself momentum as she swiftly lifts Santana up off the ground just enough to move her towards the wall that separates the kitchen from the living room.

The Latina's back doesn't connect roughly with the wall, it's more or less the abruptness and unexpectedness of the action that causes the girl to release a startled breathe in a big 'whoosh'. But Brittany's there to keep her sturdy.

"Britt wh-" Is all that Santana manages to get out before the blonde's lips are crashing into her own straightening the Latina's spine firmer against the wall as the blonde presses her body flush with a tan one. Santana whimpers into Brittany's mouth as full breasts push against full breasts, despite the thin lace material that is acting as a barrier between them, a jolt runs through both girls' bodies.

Brittany nudges Santana's knees apart with one of her own as her hands drop again to a slim waist. Teeth clash with teeth as lips suck and smack against each other eagerly. Santana's hands have wrapped back around the blonde's neck as she keeps the girl pressed into her.

When Brittany's tongue traces Santana's bottom lip, the Latina's mouth parts to release a moan and the blonde slips her tongue past the curve of Santana's teeth stroking upwards and making the girl shudder in her arms. Her hands glide back around the warm skin of Santana's back until each palm is positioned perfectly on a defined back dimple.

Brittany slides her right leg between the Latina's and lifts it upwards just enough to brush it into and across the girl's center through her jean shorts. A moan escapes Santana's mouth again at the action and Brittany is quick to swallow it up her tongue licking over the ridge of the Latina's teeth and tracing across her tongue.

Slender fingers tangle in blonde hair and spread out and stoke through to curled tips where they hold as if gripping to a rope line that will pull in a 'man overboard'. One of Brittany's palms slides down to cup the firm toned ass of the girl in her arms, she squeezes the flesh in her hand before she applies a bit of pressure and brings Santana's center more firmly onto the thigh that still remains between the girl's legs.

"Britt..." Santana breathes out, her voice quaking with passion and arousal, the need for more pressure, more friction, more Brittany, more everything burning stronger and stronger in the pit of her stomach. She pulls Brittany's face close to hers and fits the blonde's top lip between her own sucking on it gently before tracing her tongue across it. Brittany tilts her head up to deepen the kiss and she pokes her tongue out to delve past parted lips and steal the breath from Santana's lungs.

As Brittany rocks her body and thigh up into Santana's center, and simultaneously pulls the Latina's body down onto her leg, the other girl's hands move down to frame her face as she breaks from the kiss with a gasp and leans her forehead into Brittany's panting heavily and squeezing her eyes shut.

Brittany watches in awe for a moment as numerous emotions flicker across Santana's beautiful face and when she rocks up particularly hard into the girl drawing a moan from the back of her throat, she leans forward to reattach her lips to the Latina's neck seeing as how the girl can't do much else at present.

She nips at Santana's collarbone and soothes the burn with a long flat stroke of her tongue tasting rose and vanilla and a lingering hint of sweat and arousal. It sends Brittany's heart into overdrive and she buries her nose in the crook of that sweet scent and nuzzles against tan skin.

Santana releases little gasps of sexy pants every time her center connects with Brittany's thigh and she feels the coiling feeling building up low in her abdomen. The blonde's hand that rests firm on her backside puts a little extra pressure at the precise time Brittany flexes her thigh muscles and essentially pushes the needed friction and pressure to the Latina's center.

A strangled moan is released from Santana's parted lips and her hands drop from cupping Brittany's cheeks to fall to the blonde's shoulders where her nails dig in and grip almost painfully. Brittany ignores the burn; the only thought on her mind is making Santana feel good.

She watches as the Latina's jaw slackens and her mouth drops open in a gap, but no words escape her lips. Brittany lifts and pushes her thigh into Santana's center with a little more vigor as she rocks the girl down onto her leg at the same time and leans in to suck on the spot just below the girl's ear.

Santana gasps desperately and her head falls to Brittany's shoulder her forehead streaked with perspiration that is warmed the moment it touches the blonde's soft but damp and warm skin. She feels the coil in her stomach stretch tight and then pop in blissful release.

"Mmm Britt-any!" Santana moans into the blonde's shoulder as her whole body goes rigid and becomes dead weight, she slumps forward into Brittany, her face still buried in porcelain skin.

Brittany's hands smooth around to Santana's back and hold her steady as she lowers her thigh from between the girl's leg and lets Santana essentially fall into her arms.

It's a few minutes later before Brittany hears Santana's breathing fluctuate slightly and she can feel the girl's heart stop hammering out of control against her ribcage. Brittany places soft kisses to Santana's temple and cheek as her fingers swirl calming circles into the girl's back.

Santana finally mumbles out a "Dios Mios" into the crook of Brittany's neck as her face nuzzles there and she inhales the wonderful lingering scent. Brittany chuckles at the Latina's declaration. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't a little proud of it.

"Yeah." She mumbles back, kissing the crown of Santana's damp dark hair. She kind of thinks she knows what the Latina is feeling.

"Just…" Santana croaks out through a dry throat. She pauses and swallows.

"Just give me a minute."

Brittany's arms lock together at the small of Santana's back and tug their bodies closer until you can't tell where one ends and the other begins.

"I'm not going anywhere." She whispers into the night air and feels Santana sigh contently in her arms. The Latina's grip falls from Brittany's shoulders, releasing the skin but leaving marks of passion, to wrap around a toned waist. Santana's nose nuzzles further into the crook of Brittany's neck and she places a few sloppy wet kisses there, thanking the girl when she can't with words.

They hold onto each other for a few silent moments, just soaking up the magic between them. Santana starts to feel on the brink of sleep, and she knows she doesn't want that. She leans back slightly and gazes up into bright blue eyes.

"Where did that come from?" She asks, her voice still sounding a little dry.

Brittany grins but lifts her shoulder in a nonchalant shrug.

"You know." She says. Santana laughs but smacks my shoulder lightly.

"Oh what, no biggie? You do that all the time?" She asks and Brittany waggles her eyebrows playfully in lieu of an answer, which causes Santana to scoff at the blonde and pull her hand back again as if to smack the girl. Brittany dips down and kisses the Latina's lips before she can.

"Just to you. Just for you." She whispers against parted lips and Brittany feels Santana release a satisfied sigh against her own swollen and parted lips. She smiles into the kiss she places on Brittany's mouth and then brushes their noses together staring up with twinkling eyes. Brittany leans her forehead down as their eyes remain locked.

They breathe in a rhythm between each other, Santana out and Brittany in as the blonde's fingers massage the muscles in the Latina's back and Santana's fingers trail up to play with the wisps of hair at the nape of a pale neck.

The moment is calm and comfortable.

After a few blissful moments, Brittany notices that Santana is swallowing a little more excessively than normal.

"Do you want to grab some water?" Brittany asks sweetly and Santana looks up at her in adornment but then nods shyly, her throat really is parched. And she thinks she could use a moment to recover briefly from what just happened and prepare for what she knows will happen next.

Brittany smiles down at her leaning in to place a moist kiss on her slightly damp forehead before brushing a kiss to the corner of her mouth.

Santana can still taste the sweetness of Brittany's tongue; it always seems to be there. She smiles gratefully back at the girl and gives a nod of indication.

"Okay darling, I'll get everything else tidied up in here. You come in when you're ready okay?" Brittany says sweet as the honey Santana's sure she was dipped in at birth. It makes her heart flutter. She almost swoons right then and there, but manages to keep herself up right and shakily walks into the kitchen area.

She pauses for a moment to take a deep and calming breath. The butterflies in her stomach are whirling around uncontrollably. She reaches into the cabinet and takes down a glass before turning towards the fridge and pulling out the water jug and pouring herself a healthy glass.

Santana swallows the water in three swift gulps and is about to pour herself another one when she considers how much she doesn't want to be over hydrated for later. She doesn't want to have to run to the bathroom right in the middle of sexy times.

She considers the fact that she just thought about having sexy times, with Brittany. Sex with a girl, a very gorgeous, amazing, wonderfully fantastic girl, but a girl nonetheless. Santana knows more than ever that she's okay with that. Not just okay, but excited because Brittany is everything to her. And having sex with Brittany, and barring her feelings and emotions in the process, well Santana's wondering why she didn't think of doing this sooner.

She places the glass in the kitchen sink and turns to walk back into the living room; she's ready for tonight. She's ready for everything with Brittany.

* * *

While Santana is in the kitchen I bustle about my small abode trying to tidy up as much as I can. I manage to capture Lord Tubbington and deposit him into Jordan and Tanner's room with an apologetic, but not so convincing, "Sorry Tubbs" before returning to my 'bedroom'. I don't want my cat interrupting anything tonight.

I glance around the layout of my little area. It's not much but it feels like me, except it doesn't seem that romantic. I wonder if Santana would like candles? Do I have enough time to find and light a bunch of candles? I mean she's only in the kitchen getting a glass of water; it probably won't take her that long.

Are candles even really us? I don't know, sometimes I think-…Oh.

It is in that precise moment that I am debating the usefulness and outcome of candles in my relationship (that word still gives me tingles) with Santana that the very girl appears in the doorway of the kitchen. My jaw drops.

I know I just saw her, and we did some pretty sexy things, but my gosh this girl is breathtaking.

_You're so sexy_. I think to myself but then notice Santana chuckling in my direction.

"Oh crap, I said that out loud didn't I?" Face palm, way to be a smooth criminal. I can already feel my cheeks heating in embarrassment. I turn my gaze to the left, I don't think I can meet her eyes right this second.

It's not until I feel a pulling sensation on my neck that I finally look up and see a still sexy looking Santana tugging on…oh my black tie, no wonder. I move along with the motion, rising to my feet and fitting my hands on her slim hips, my arousal making itself known again between my thighs as I watch Santana pull her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Ditto." She husks as she leans up, still holding the tie firm in her hand and my body flush against hers, and presses our lips together in a sweet, soft kiss. That's great and all, I could kiss Santana forever like this, but right now there's a little more than kiss that I want to do.

I flick my tongue across swollen lips in request for entrance and am granted almost instantaneously. The tips of my fingers and the pads of my thumbs are caressing up Santana's sides and across her ribs before trailing around to her back where they inch over the clasp on her bra. My lips fit down Santana's neck and over her shoulder while my fingers run over silky bronzed skin and my right hand grasps the clasp between my thumb and forefinger.

I pull Santana closer into my body and her own hands fall to the small of my back where they trace their own patterns and circles over my skin as I get her bra unhooked. Pressing a firm kiss to the crook of her neck, I lean back just enough to guide the straps of the garment over her shoulders and down her arms.

I'm left staring at her full and exquisite breasts as I watch Santana's chest heave up and down and a tick play on the left side of her chest where I can almost hear how rapidly her heart is beating. I know that we've seen each other without shirts on, but here tonight, the moonlight that creeps into the room from a sliver in the curtain is playing off our bodies and illuminating Santana and all her glory in the most delicious way.

After a rather long moment of leering, I turn my gaze back to Santana's eyes with a soft appreciative smile and I notice she is looking down and away from me as if embarrassed or ashamed. My hands smooth back down her sides and rest on her hips.

"San?"

It's quiet and gentle but it still causes Santana to flinch slightly. She draws her arms up and crosses them over her chest. My brow furrows because I was under the impression Santana was very confident about her body, after all she should be.

"They aren't real." I hear her mumble in a barely there breath. I squint my eyes at her and tilt my head in question before her words register. I let out a deep sigh but squeeze her tighter and dip my head down to make eye contact with her.

"You're beautiful Santana. Stunning inside and out. The fact that your incredibly amazing looking boobs aren't one hundred percent real doesn't change my mind about you or the fact that you are absolutely the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen and one of the most wonderful people I've ever known." I whisper back to her, my eyes never taking themselves off her face.

It takes a few moments but Santana's brown eyes finally meet my blue. She stares into them with a deepness I've never experienced before, almost as though she's trying to draw the truth from my words in just a look alone. She seems to get the answer she was looking for because I feel her hands wrap around my neck and tug my face towards hers.

"Thank you." She murmurs against my lips before she presses them together with hers. We kiss for a few seconds just letting the mood relax and calm.

After a while I feel Santana's hands ghost over my shoulders and then dip down my back until they meet the clasp of my bra. She pulls back from our lip lock.

"Is this okay?" She asks in the most adorable and quiet mouse voice I've ever heard. I grin as wide as I can at her nodding my head and placing a kiss to the tip of her nose. She unclasps my bra and slowly removes it from my body, dropping it on the floor at our feet, the whole time she never breaks eye contact with me.

I can tell she's reluctant about removing my tie, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't too, but maybe we'll look into that kind of sexy stuff sometime down the road. When she does remove it, it's in such a playfully sexy manner that we both kind of giggle as she drops it to the floor at our feet.

We both smile shyly at each other before I bend at my hips again and nip lightly over the skin of her shoulder and across her collarbone, drawing a whimper of pleasure from her lips. When my lips start a path that ignites tingles through my entire body down her chest, between the crevice of her breasts to the dip of her stomach and abs, Santana shivers in my arms.

I glance back up her body and notice her eyes have fallen shut, long eyelashes resting softly against her flushed pink cheeks. Her mouth is hung open just enough for me to tell she's trying to breath calmly and failing miserable. I fix myself in a squat in front of her so my lips drop to the waistband of her short jean cut offs. Santana's hands rest lightly on my shoulders, both holding me in place and grounding her.

I kiss across the skin that peeks out from her low riding shorts, one hip bone to the other before I lick a trail from the button of said shorts all the way up to her navel where my tongue dips in sensually and swirls around. Santana's hips jerk automatically and a strangled gasp escapes her lips. Her fingers squeeze tighter on my shoulders.

My hands roam from her hips around to her ass where they glide down the back of her thighs and over sweet caramel skin to the bends of her knees. I round them back to the front of her legs and run them palms down back up slipping them under the jean material enough to brush my fingers over the apex of her thighs.

I'm not that close but I'm still close enough to feel the heat that radiates between her legs from her center and it causes an ache to pulse between my own legs. I remove my fingers and slide them up to the button on her shorts before I glance up to her face. Santana's eyes are open and wide, staring down at me, but trusting and burning with desire. I smile at her as I unsnap the button and grab a hold of the zipper.

Her lip goes between her teeth again as she watches me slowly drag the zipper down, the teeth popping apart millimeter by millimeter until it reaches the end and my fingers trace back up to dip over the waistband as my thumbs hook through the belt loops and I slowly start to tug them down lush tan legs.

The lower half of Santana's body is exposed to my eyes inch by blissfully slow inch and all I want to do is lean forward and kiss every part of her. She's so gorgeous. So stunning. It's breathtaking and heart warming all at the same time.

I get the shorts to her feet and reach out with my right hand gripping at the back of Santana's right knee urging her to lift her leg up. She leans on my shoulders for balance and does just that without much coaxing. As I slide the material down and off her foot I place a wet kiss to the side of her knee cap and turn to do the same to her other leg until her shorts have been fully removed.

My hands glide from the backs of her knees up the backs of her thighs, now even more exposed with her lack of denim. I take a moment to admire the specimen in front of me. Santana standing in just her lacy black panties, the material not quite a thong but still barely there. Her body portrays a firm toned quality that suggests she maintains it, and is quite successful at that.

As my fingers reach the material covering (barely) Santana's ass I squeeze just enough to draw a response, in the form of the Latina gasping and I pull her body closer to my face which in my current kneeled position is still almost directly with that glorious place between her legs.

Before I even think about what I'm doing, my nose is brushing across the top of Santana's panties. I inhale a sweet aroma of sex and want and pure need. It's the most amazing thing I have ever had the privilege of indulging in. My teeth nip at the material that covers the Latina's sex and she whimpers but her hands shoot to cup my face and tilt it up to look at her.

Her eyes are closed and her head is tilted slightly off to the side. She looks like she's extremely conflicted about the situation. I turn to place a kiss to one of the palms of her hands that rest against my cheeks and her eyes slowly flutter open. She tugs at my face and I, a tad reluctantly, rise from my kneeling position to meet her face to face.

Santana's hands remain on my face, her eyes closed, and my hands rest light on her hips, the pads of my thumbs rubbing featherlike circles into her skin. I lean in and place delicate kisses across her cheeks and over her eyelids until she smiles and slowly opens her eyes to me. She takes a deep breath.

"I don't know if I'm ready for that yet." She admits quietly and I smile and nod, dipping down to kiss her lips in a manner of reassurance and ease.

"Okay San, whatever you need."

She sighs and releases a breath I suspect she's been holding for a while.

"I just need you." She whispers out the words that cause my heart to ache in pleasure. I pull her body flush to mine, both of us groaning as our warm breasts push against each other. I tuck her head under the crook of my neck and stoke the fingers of one of my hands through her silky long hair.

"I'm not about to not be here for you." I tell her and she squeezes me tighter.

"Can we just lie down?" She requests, mouse quiet again and I smile but nod.

"Of course."

I lean back from her and maneuver her closer to the bed before I brace her in my arms and slowly lower her on top of my mattress, situating my knees on the edge to follow directly after her.

When her back is lying flush against my bright yellow and white sheets, and her dark hair is splayed across my pillow giving her the appearance of having a halo, I think that in this moment, she really does look like an angel. A dark sexy angel.

And she's my angel.

I settle on top of her, my legs shifting to rest between hers, and prop my upper half up off of hers by situating my elbows on the pillow next to her head; I glance over her face in admiration and smile down at her.

"I'm going to take care of you Santana. Just lay here and let me kiss you." I tell her and she nods, shyly at first but I can see the trust shinning from her eyes. My mouth ducks to her place a kiss on the corner of her mouth, but when I start to pull away her hands fly to my face and pull our lips back together for a tender kiss. She smiles into it a moment I do.

We break from the kiss and I place a trail of wet, adoring kisses down her jaw line, the slope of her neck, over the ridge of her collarbone and skirt down between the valley of her breasts. I feel her drop one of her hands to the pillow her head rests on and her hand wiggles around a bit until it nudges against mine. I smile into tan skin as I feel her fit her fingers through the gaps in mine and lock our hands together.

As my lips inch closer and closer to her dark brown nipples, my free hand tucks under her back and moves to rest, palm in, against the center of it both holding her steady and letting her know I'm there.

I'm here and I'm not going anywhere.

* * *

Santana's eyes are closed in anticipation but they quickly pop open as she feels Brittany's moisture coated lips wrap around her nipple. The blonde licks and sucks at the bud until she releases it and it falls from her mouth with a wet pop, erect and glistening with saliva. The Latina arches her back in approval as a groan tears from her throat.

Brittany's lips place ghost like kisses across Santana's chest and her tongue dances out in a calculated caress at the curve of the Latina's other breast. Her tongue swirls around the flesh until it flicks out at the girl's other nipple. Soft lips place sensitive kisses around the slightly darker skin in a clockwise manner until they too wrap around an enticing nipple.

Brittany sucks and licks at Santana's bud until it too pops erect from her mouth and the blonde can see where in the Latina's chest her heart thuds out of control against her ribcage. She places a sweet kiss to the skin there before licking back up to the girl's collarbone and nipping the heated skin.

Santana shakes under Brittany as the blonde removes her hand from behind the other girl's back and traces it down a tan skinned side, gliding like a whisper over the Latina's breasts before dropping further down and tracing a distinct heart patter over a prominent hip bone. Brittany's lips return to Santana's as her fingertips slip just under the waistband of a lace fringe.

The Latina whimpers into Brittany's mouth as the blonde does it again, this time dipping just a little bit lower. She can feel the heat radiating from Santana's center. The blonde breaks the kiss again but bites the other girl's bottom lip between her teeth and stretches it away with her a little as she leans back then releases it with a nip.

Brittany lifts herself up so she's kneeling on her knees between Santana's thighs. She rests one hand on the girl's hip and she brings the other one, still tangled with the Latina's up to her mouth and places kisses across knobby knuckles and tips of fingers. At Santana's index finger, Brittany flicks her tongue out at the tip and swirls it around the digit before taking it in her mouth and slipping her lips down to the first knuckle.

Santana releases a breathless moan at the sensation, her eyes snapping shut almost instantly. Brittany doesn't tease her long, instead she lets the digit slip from her mouth and she rests the Latina's hand on her stomach. She's going to need both of her hands for this next procedure.

Still staring at the pleasure that's flashing across Santana's face, Brittany hooks her fingers in the material at the side of the girl's hips and slowly starts to drag the garment down. Santana bends her knees and raises her butt to assist in the removal of the very last piece of clothing that completely separates her and Brittany. It's her last wall and she parts with it more than willingly.

Brittany's eyes do not look away from Santana's as she draws the panties down slim toned legs and slips them fully off, throwing them to the side to be found later, much later. Santana's eyes, which have opened in longing of that much needed connection, watch the blonde's movements with careful consideration. Her body feels as though it's about to float away, and the only thing anchoring her to the bed and to this moment is the steady blue of Brittany's eyes.

The blonde's palm drop to the tops of Santana's thighs and glide upward firmly against burning skin. Before she even gets the chance to look down at Santana and marvel at her beauty, and tell her of it, she notices that the other girl is shivering, and not in the good way. Santana doesn't necessarily look scared, more she looks unsure and extremely cautious.

Even though her walls appeared to have come down fully a moment ago, Brittany watches as insecurity and doubt start to make their selves present and creep across the Latina's face. She quickly moves to hover parallel above Santana's body, her hand instantly reaching out to grip at the other girl's. The Latina's fingers grab at Brittany's automatically and squeeze so firmly, it worries the blonde.

Brown eyes are hidden once again behind closed eyelids. Brittany leans down and places soft kisses across Santana's cheekbones, connecting with salty wetness the moment she does. Her heart clenches as she realizes that Santana is crying silent tears. She immediately wraps her arms around the girl and turns on her side, pulling the Latina with her and keeping her impossibly close to her body.

Santana's face tucks into the crook of Brittany's neck where she continues to cry silent tears and Brittany squeezes her close her hands rubbing wide circles over the Latina's back and her mouth whispering comforting words.

"It's okay San. I've got you sweetie."

The Latina really doesn't cry long, mostly it's just a few big tears that escape her eyes but eventually she's pulling back to look at Brittany and she brings one of her hands, that had been resting between their bodies, up to her face brushing the backside across her eyes to rid them of tears and evidence. Brittany smiles sweetly at Santana and waits patiently for the explanation she knows the girl will give her.

Santana takes a deep breath and releases it in a shaky sigh, which turns into a small chuckle at the end.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Brittany responds immediately, she doesn't want Santana to think she did anything wrong. She stretches her neck to kiss swollen lips and the Latina relaxes slightly in her hold. Brittany's right hand comes from around Santana's back and brushes dark locks of hair out of the girl's face tucking them behind her ear and lingering there a moment.

She notices how Santana instantaneously reacts, first by breathing a sigh of content and then melting further into Brittany, almost as if her touch provides a sense of calm. The blonde knows that this kind of touch between them now is familiar, but the other kind is not. Perhaps that is why the Latina froze up so much. Maybe Brittany just needs to get her more comfortable with the whole thing.

Brittany suddenly has an idea. She looks over Santana's shoulder and spots the things she was looking for. Stretching out, and trying not to jostle the other girl still held in her arms too much, Brittany grabs the item she had set her eyes on and brings it back in front of Santana's face. The other girl looks at the item then at the blonde in confusion.

"Do you trust me?" Brittany asks and Santana answers immediately.

"Yes." That was never actually up in question.

The blonde smiles and places a quick kiss on Santana's lips before pressing at her shoulders and encouraging her to lie back down on her back. The Latina does, showing and proving her trust and Brittany leans half way over her and then holds the item close to her face before she starts to trail it down tan skin.

Soft pedals of a Gardenia flower tremble over Santana's face, touching her nose, her eyes, her cheeks, and finally her lips. It all feels so intimate, almost like the blonde herself is kissing the girl, but then Brittany does just that. She kisses over ever spot she runs the pedals over.

Brittany continues the routine. She moves the flower slowly down Santana's neck, swirling it a little and letting the pedals shiver across the Latina's skin. Her lips follow moments later at a slow, sensual and tender pace. She feels Santana relax more and more under her mouth and the touch of the pedals.

She runs the flower over the skin of Santana's chest and breasts, and doesn't hesitate to dip down and kiss across the same area. She runs the pedals over a toned stomach that flexes at the touch and Brittany's lips duck to Santana's navel where her tongue dips briefly into the bellybutton. Santana's hips jerk slightly.

Brittany continues to trace the flower lower. Over hip bones and then down over the tops of thighs, skipping that place in between if just for the moment. Her lips are pressing kisses that sear with passion and desire at Santana's kneecaps a moment later and then trail further to toned calves and the bends and bones of the girl's ankle.

The blonde glances back up at Santana and notices she is watching her with hooded eyes, but remains very calm and comfortable. Brittany taps on Santana's ankle and signifies she wants the girl to flip over and lay on her stomach. The Latina only pauses for a second before she complies.

Soft pedals return to trailing over warm skin. Brittany reverses the path she first took, this time tracing the flower over the backs of Santana's thighs, where she also places kisses, lingering a little more at the small of the girl's back and giving those adorable back dimples a little extra attention before continuing up the notches in Santana's spine.

When Brittany reaches Santana's back and moves her hair over her shoulder to trace the pedals over the curves of the Latina's shoulders then moving back down to trace and kiss her ribs, Brittany's final destination is the nape of the other girl's neck. She swirls a heart pattern on the area before leaning down and giving the area a kiss that says everything her heart wants but her mouth can't seem to articulate at the moment.

_You are beautiful and special and wonderful._ It says to Santana and Brittany watches as the girl fully relaxes before her eyes and almost looks as though she's going to doze off to sleep.

Santana turns back on her side to face Brittany and stares into blue eyes for a long moment before reaching out and cupping a pale pink tinted cheek as her thumb brushes across the skin right below the girl's eye.

"You are wonderful." She whispers and Brittany smiles. They lean in at the same time to connect their mouths and after a few seconds of lips sliding against lips, Santana rolls onto her back and tugs the blonde with her. Brittany settles easily between parted legs and breaks the kiss to rest her forehead against Santana's.

"This is new for both of us, but I want this and if you do t-" Brittany starts but gets cut off by an eager kiss.

"I want this Britt." Santana tells her and Brittany smiles and nods. She lowers until her lips place a kiss on the Latina's nose and then her mouth drops lower and her tongue flicks across Santana's lips. The other girl gasps into the blonde's mouth, who then takes advantage of the opening and dips her tongue into Santana's mouth.

Brittany's hand trails back down Santana's body, ghosting over her breasts and palming the flesh of one, her hand rolling over a nipple that she then pinches and tweaks briefly between her fingers before her hand continues it's journey southwards.

She scratches her nails down the skin on the tops of Santana's thighs before dragging her fingers back up and running them teasingly over the smooth skin right above the Latina's aching center. Brittany does the same thing to the other thigh, this time her fingers turn further inwards on their return upwards and Santana arches her back slightly at the touch.

The blonde's lips suck at the skin below Santana's ears as she continues the teasing. Her nose nuzzles into the skin and she licks at the sweet taste of Santana. The Latina releases a groan into the quite moonlit room.

"Please Britt." She begs in a strangled gasp, sounding as though her throat has lost all of its moisture and she's in desperate need of salvation. Brittany smirks into the tan skin and place a chaste kiss there before finally complying and making both of their burning desires come true.

* * *

When my fingers finally and deliciously glide through slick wet heat and I press my lips into the skin of Santana's flushed neck again, I can't help but groan at the incredible feeling I'm experiencing. Santana is so wet and hot and slippery.

She's so ready for me and it's sexy as hell.

I lift my head up to survey the girl below me. Santana is panting into the night in small gasps that release in puffs from her mouth. She moans as my fingers spread her folds and run teasingly over her slit. I move my fingers upwards and then swirl them in wide circles around her clit, slowly easing her along.

I rotate between wide firm circles around the bundle of nerves and ever so often slip back to Santana's slit to coat my fingers in her arousal. She feels so amazing; I want to be all over her.

I can feel the muscles in her stomach twitch and pull taut against my forearm as my hand works between her legs. Santana's head is thrown back, buried rigid into the pillow. Her eyes are clenched shut but her mouth is parted and dropped in a look of pure pleasure. I need to see those brown eyes and their look of longing staring back at mine.

"Baby." I whisper out and get an immediate reaction. Santana's eyes snap open and lock with mine. I smile at her and she smiles back before my thumb presses into her clit and starts rubbing in circles around it, placing intermediate pressure to it every third circle or so, her eyes drop closed again.

I lift my body up higher and slip fully onto hers before I lower myself on top of her. Santana's eyes open again at the jolt of pleasure that no doubts shoots through her as our breasts slide together and our nipples brush across each other. I squirm my free hand around to the hand that Santana rests at her hip and slide our fingers together to interlock them before I lift our joined hands up and rest them against the pillow by her head.

My thumb is still rubbing circles around her clit and Santana's hips begin to cant upwards into mine. I push mine down to keep her in place as my index finger slides up and down her slit. Santana moans at the touch and her head thrashes to the side. Her mouth gaps open and she quivers slightly in pleasure.

"San, open your eyes." I tell her. She opens them almost instantaneously with my request and I lean down and position my lips a centimeter from hers. My thumb presses into her a little harder as the tip of my finger continues to tease her entrance but I won't do anything until I know she's okay with it.

I get my request a few seconds later in the form of a breath against my lips.

"Inside." Santana husks against my lips before she tilts up to connect both of ours together. The grip that Santana holds on my back becomes more desperate as my index finger tantalizingly brushes her entrance. I place a wet sloppy kiss just below Santana's ear before returning my lips to hers and Santana moans into my mouth and her free hand tangles desperately in my hair. I know I can't tease her any longer.

I dip my finger blissfully into Santana's soaked and willing center. I am slow and purposeful, enjoying the soft tightness of her walls squeezing around my finger as I push into her deeper and deeper. Santana breaks from the kiss to gasp out and arch her hips up as best she can against the downward pressure of my own.

I take the opportunity to move my lips back to her neck and lick up to her ear where I make sure to nip at the shell of her ear as my finger slides into her knuckle deep and pauses for just a second.

I'm sliding my finger back out slowly only to push it back in without hesitation and Santana moans at the welcome intrusion and teasingly deliberate pace. It feels so good being inside her. I can only hope it feels as good for her, but judging by the way her face is fixed in pleasure, I know I'm doing something right.

"Two okay?" I ask gently as my finger slips out of Santana and she nods furiously below me. I add a second finger as I go to push back in and begin a steady pace with both. I move in and out of Santana to the point the girl below me is squirming in my arms.

Santana lets out a broken moan of my name shortly after I speed up the pace of both fingers.

"Brit'ny ugh!" Her hips jerk upward again against my own and my fingers sink deeper into her wet center.

I glance up at Santana's face as best I can as her hips start matching the thrusts of my fingers, meeting me inch by blissful inch. I bite my lip at the faint red blush that tinges Santana's cheeks as I watch her mouth drop open in a gap and tiny squeaks start escaping her lips every time I pump my fingers into her deeper and curl them on the outward thrust.

"You're so beautiful San. You feel so amazing." I lean down to whisper into Santana's ear as I place kisses across the skin of her flushed chest, anywhere I can reach, and lick a path down the valley of her breasts before skirting my lips over to suck a nipple into my mouth. I bite lightly until a shudder runs through Santana's body; followed by another broken moan, and I release the hardened bud with a wet pop and smile into the flesh of a tan supple breast.

I trail a path of nips and kisses up Santana's neck and across the ledge of her jaw.

"Mmph…oh." Santana continues to moan out as her hips rock with even more vigor still matching my quickly paced thrusts. In and out. In and out. In and out.

I build Santana up until I can feel her stomach muscles quiver against my burning forearm. I can feel the inner walls of her slippery sex quiver around my fingers.

"Britt…ugh…don't s-s-stop" Santana groans almost incoherently and her fingernails dig further into my back effectively tugging me even further onto her body. The change and impossible closeness of the position doesn't deter my pace.

Instead I bring my thumb back up to Santana's clit and apply a firm and concentrated pressure. I feel Santana's inner walls contract at the action and she moans through my name again. My heartbeat quickens at the sound, my own pulse between my legs picking up and I can feel my panties sticking to me.

I squeeze the hand that is gripping Santana's as I push my other fingers deep inside of her and curl them upwards in a come hither motion at the same moment I press my thumb into her clit a little harder than last time. The last straw for Santana is when I turn my lips into her again and place a delicate kiss on the spot just below her ear.

Santana's body quakes instantly and arches up off the mattress before going immediately rigid. I can feel the slick walls of her center contract and tighten around my fingers.

I think I just died and went to heaven.

* * *

"_Fuck_…Brit'ny!" Santana moans into the room as her orgasm crashes through her and renders her senseless while then making her shake and squirm with absolute pleasure. It's by far the best feeling Santana has ever felt. When she slumps back into the bed her chest heaves up and down in rapid pace and her breathing is comes out in stutters.

Brittany leans down and places sweet kisses over her eyelids as her fingers slowly ease out of Santana and draw her back down from her intense high as gradually as possible.

As her fingers slip from Santana, Brittany feels the quakes of the Latina's aftershocks pulsing from the girl's center and all the way down her legs. The blonde wipes her fingers on the back of her shorts before she shimmies herself even more comfortably between Santana's legs and places her left hand tenderly on the girl's bare hip keeping herself propped with her knees slightly bent enough to look down upon a flushed and tan face.

She simply admires the beauty of the girl below her, as the Latina remains immobile, eyes closed, trying to get her breathing and heart rate back to a controllable manner. There's a tiny hint of a dimpled smile playing at the corners of Santana's mouth and Brittany can't help but lean down and place soft kisses all over her stunning face.

Her cheeks, her nose, her forehead, her eyelids, her jaw and finally the corner of her mouth where she watches in fascination as the dimples she adores so much finally make an appearance. Santana's eyes flutter open and she looks adoringly up into watchful, tranquil and content blue.

A smile breaks out on her face and her hands, which finally released their intense grip of Brittany's back, slide up the blonde's neck and tangle in her hair where she grabs some loose blonde tresses and tugs Brittany's lips down to hers. Brittany smiles into the kiss, it's languid and peaceful but holds so much meaning.

"You're really good at that. Amazing." Santana murmurs into Brittany's mouth when their lips part briefly to intake much needed oxygen. Brittany smiles at both the words and the way Santana sounds so shy when she says them as her thumb traces circles on the Latina's hip before the taller girl leans back down and fits her lips over the other girl's. Santana releases a sigh into Brittany's mouth and the blonde smiles into the kiss.

When Brittany pulls back again she places a few tender kisses to Santana's jaw.

"_You're_ amazing, and so beautiful." She whispers into the skin at the Latina's jaw before she nips it playfully. Santana sighs contently and airs out a tiny giggle squirming under the blonde as the other girl then leans down and nips at the ticklish part of her neck. Brittany chuckles.

"Thank you." The blonde then mumbles into the tan skin as she feels Santana's fingers lazily stroke through her blonde hair.

It feels so natural, so right, and so perfect.

"For what?" Santana questions back just as softly, her fingers never halting their soothing movement. Brittany sighs into the crook of the Latina's neck before placing another kiss there.

"For everything. For being here with me. For being you." The blonde tries to explain but the words just come out in a barely there whisper. Santana hears them nonetheless. One of her hands drops to Brittany's back and strokes it adoringly.

"You never have to thank me for that Britt. There's no where else I'd rather be." Santana airs out, and it sounds a bit sleepy. Brittany raises her head to glance down at the beautiful girl below her and notices that Santana's eyes have drooped closed.

She smiles, she must have really taken a lot out of the girl.

"Sleep baby." Brittany whispers as she places a kiss on Santana's parched lips.

Santana mumbles something incoherent that sounds a lot like, "What about you?"

Brittany chuckles again and stretches around to pull her comforter over their naked bodies, snuggling back down into the Latina's body. She kisses the skin just above where Santana's heart beats at a strong steady pace.

"I'm not going anywhere. Rest your eyes San." Brittany tells the other girl whom nods slowly before letting herself fully relax and succumb to sleep. Brittany lies on top of Santana and just watches the peaceful serenity smooth out the flawless tan skin of the Latina's face. Santana's worry lines and grumpy wrinkles disappear and leave before them a sight that literally steals Brittany's breath.

She can't believe they are both finally here, lying comfortably together as girlfriends.

With a smile she kisses Santana's parted lips again before she lies her head back down on the girls chest and lets the steady _thump thump thump_ of Santana's heart carry her off into blissful dreams.

* * *

**I don't even know! I don't. **

**Thanks so much for reading, I really hope it wasn't that bad. Or bad at all, but I'll take what I can get. **

**Thanks in advance for any reviews, alerts and favorites (and thanks to all those who already reviewed/alerted/favorited, your interest and support motivates my writing and I seriously love you all!)**

**-A**


	17. Day 12 and A Half

_**Thank you so much everyone for your kind support and encouragement on the last chapter! I'm glad that for the most part you were okay with it :)**_

_**There's a few notes at the bottom that address some people's questions/curiosities that have been coming up. You may also get a few of your answers from this chapter :)**_

_**Warning: Some sexy times **_

_**Thanks again for reading. You are so freaking amazing!**_

* * *

_**JULY**_

_**Day 12 and A Half**_

The first thing that I subconsciously recognize before I wake up the next morning is a tickling sensation that flutters across my nose. I scrunch it up and wiggle it hoping it will go away and I can fall back asleep.

Whatever it is I'm laying on is incredibly comfortable and radiating a peaceful warmth. Like an electric blanket keeping me just warm enough in the summer night chill, but far more cozy and a tad squishier.

The tickling goes away for a second and I sigh in relief.

It starts back up again a few seconds later and I huff into the squishy, soft, smooth and warm area I am resting my cheek on. The area beneath my face vibrates a little and I hear a far away _hehehe _sound, it could be a giggle?

The tickling continues but now it brushes down my exposed cheek and over my lips.

I can't take it anymore.

My eyes pop open and I am met with the sight of a round mound looking thing that boasts the color of milk with just a couple drops of chocolate and looks vaguely as though it peaks at a point with something that resembles pepperoni?

Oh…

I am almost one hundred percent certain I'm currently staring at Santana's right boob. Suddenly all the occurrences and thoughts from last night come rushing back to my mind.

I had sex with Santana. Santana Lopez is my freaking girlfriend. I am currently lying, almost naked, on top of a completely naked sexy Latina goddess. Did I mention we totally had sex last night?

A grin stretches over my face, only hindered on one side where my face is currently still pressed into what I assume is Santana's other breast. No wonder it was so soft and squishy and warm.

Santana is really comfortable. Her boobs certainly are.

"Mmm, what time is it?" I mumble out sleepily and Santana giggles as her fingers stroke through my hair and I nap my lips against the warm skin of her awesome boobs (I'm gonna keep saying it because I think they deserve recognition).

I could stay right here for the foreseeable future.

I feel Santana twist a little, no doubt craning her neck to check the time on the stove in the kitchen.

"It's 5:53am. Jesus, why am I awake so early?" Santana says and I chuckle and sigh into her skin in delight.

"Well, we did kind of go to bed early last night because somebody was exhausted for some strange reason." I tease and Santana's body rumbles beneath me with chuckles.

"Well, somebody definitely did their work to exhaust me."

I smile at that because it feels pretty good to hear. I'd do it all again in a heartbeat.

I cuddle down deeper into Santana's body, very intent on drifting back to sleep because I, and possibly we, don't have to be anywhere until at least eleven. My eyes are closed and I am on the brink of returning to dreamland, Santana's calming touch and rhythmic breathing taking me there, when a particular thought occurs to me.

What the hell was that tickling sensation earlier?

I lift my head, quite reluctantly, from Santana's chest so that I may gaze upon the girl below me. The Latina's eyes blink slowly open as the adoring, but coy, smile that was plastered on her lips stretches across her face. She is sexily biting one side of her bottom lip between her teeth and holding a single gardenia flower in her left hand.

I glance at the flower and then back at Santana. She looks guilty.

My eyes narrow at her in accusation and she gives me a lopsided smile/frown.

"Were you tickling me with the flower?"

She giggles.

"Not intentionally at first. It started out me running the pedals over your face because I…" She starts to say and then trails off becoming sheepish. She glances of to her right as a slight pink tinted blush spreads across her cheeks.

"You…? What?" I inquire. Whatever is making her this shy is surely intriguing. Santana avoids my eye contact so I lean down and place a kiss on the corner of her mouth.

"You can tell me San. I promise I won't laugh."

Santana finally gazes back up at me and her features soften even more. She playfully rolls her eyes at herself.

"I was tracing the features of your face because I kind of want to remember this morning, and what happen last night, for a very long time."

The grin on my face stretches wider. She's so adorable.

"Awww, you were watching me while I slept? Aren't you a creepy peeper." I poke fun at her and she scoffs.

"Excuse me for wanting to memorize the beautifulness of my amazing girlfriend and tell her good morning." Santana exclaims back at me and twists her head back to the right in faux pout.

If my mind wasn't focused solely on the words that just dropped from her lips, I'd probably be trying to comfort her and coax her back into looking at me with a silly joke or something.

As it is, the only thing running through my mind is 'girlfriend', 'girlfriend', and 'girlfriend' as it came from Santana's lips and was directed at me and only me.

I need to hear it again.

"Say it again." I request, not even bothering to care how desperate my plea sounds. I watch as Santana's mouth quirks up at the side and she turns back to look deep into my eyes. Her brown one's are soulful and absorbed, layered with honesty and devotion.

"Good morning my beautiful, amazingly talented and extremely gifted girlfriend." Santana whispers into the room for my ears only as she leans up and presses a soft kiss against my lips.

I let out a giddy squeal and lean down to push my mouth back against Santana's. The kiss is hot and I'm having feels it could quickly escalate somewhere else when Santana suddenly breaks it.

"What about your mom?" She asks and throws me off guard a little. Except, I realize it's a pretty legitimate question because the last thing we would need is my mom walking in on us mid sexy time. Talk about mood killer.

Thankfully, my mom's schedule is pretty planed out for the day.

"She's working at the diner until one today." I tell Santana as much and she seems to consider it for a second before nodding and pulling my lips back down to hers.

Our teeth clash together as we heatedly nip at each other's lips and our tongues try to secure dominance and control over the other. I am taken off guard slightly when Santana suddenly grips my hips and in one fluid motion flips us over so that she is now topping me.

I moan desperately into her mouth at the welcome turn of events. Having Santana on top of me like this, after everything she just said, is likely to give me a heart attack. But I am welcoming that "Died Blissfullyville" exit every instant Santana parts my lips and snakes her tongue into my mouth.

She's so good at kissing it should be illegal. It's like she invented it or something. They should put a patent on her skills; better yet I should do that because I don't want anyone else ever getting to experience this.

Ever.

I'm not really registering much else besides Santana's lips on mine and her tongue stroking the roof of my mouth as my hands frame her face and hold her close. So it gives me a tiny jolt when I feel warm fingers hook into the waistband of my shorts and start tugging them down my legs.

"Hrmm." I groan but assist Santana in the blind removal of the last of the clothes barrier on my body by lifting up my hips. Santana slides the material deftly down my thighs and has to momentarily break from the kiss to slide them to my knees.

I'm desperately tugging her back to my mouth as I squirm and kick my shorts, and the panties that resided underneath them, off my ankles so the garments clump at the bottom of my bed somewhere and I know they are forgotten.

_Really_ forgotten.

Santana's lips are back on mine and her legs are nestled between my own. She's got her elbows situated one each on the pillow next to my head holding up her upper body weight.

I don't think I like that very much.

One of my hands detaches from where it was gripping the side of her face and trails down the smooth soft contours of her back and spine. I take a moment to trail over the sexy back dimples Santana boasts before my hand firms around the flesh of her ass and squeezes.

A grunt escapes Santana's mouth and her weight falls from her elbows. We both moan as our bare breasts brush against each other.

"God Britt." Santana says as she trails her left hand down my side and squeezes at my waist. My hips cant up into hers at the touch but I need more.

I need more pressure, I need more friction, I need more Santana.

"Mmm San. Please." I can't keep myself from begging.

Santana pauses her motions and pulls back from the kiss. I'm whimpering and squirming because my center is on fire and I'm yearning for Santana to touch me but I manage to slowly open my eyes to gage her current state of emotions.

Santana is staring down at me with slight apprehension. She swallows thickly and dips down to peck my lips.

"What if I do it wrong?" She says unsurely and so shyly that my heart skips a beat at the adorableness of it all. I smile and cup her cheeks again drawing her eyes back to mine.

"Santana, what makes you think that you could ever do it wrong with the way I'm reacting to you?" I ask her and subtly cant my hips up into hers. The way her eyes droop closed and her jaw slackens as a small moan falls from her lips tells me she can feel my wetness just as much as I can feel hers.

"Practice makes perfect." I then tell her with a waggle of my eyebrows. She chuckles and leans down to sensually kiss my lips for an extra long time this go around. When she pulls back her eyes have darkened an even deeper shade of brown to the point they are almost black.

"Okay." She whispers and keeps her eyes locked on mine as her left hand trails between our bodies and over my abs. My stomach muscles tense in anticipation and the warmth of her touch but I don't beg for anything more.

I know she has to go at her own pace, and I'm content going along with that and enjoying the ride.

Santana props the right side of her body back up and her hair falls down and frames her face in the most magical way. She makes a little bit of space between both of our bodies and I watch her watch her own hand as it trails over my skin.

She starts at my collarbone, her fingers trailing over hard angles and dipping into soft skin as she moves her fingers further down my body. Concentration is etched over her face. Lust is lingering just below the surface.

The tips of Santana's first two fingers provide light pressure as they glide down between the valley of my breasts and over the dips and contours of my abs and stomach. She pauses at my navel and spreads her warm palm out over my skin before she leans down and softly kisses my lips.

The sensation sparks feelings of a double rainbow proportion and I whimper into Santana's mouth as her teeth nibble on my top lip. I feel her hand glide back up my stomach and curve off to the underside of my right breast.

As her tongue swipes across my lips and then dips into my mouth her hand squeezes at the flesh of my breast and my body shudders slightly at the touch and simultaneous kiss. Santana smirks into the kiss and I would roll my eyes if I had the coherency too.

That's just like her to start getting all smug.

Then again, at the rate she's working me up having not really done anything much at all, I'd say it's well deserved.

Santana's tongue strokes over my own and her body leans over onto mine just a little bit more as her hand continues to knead and massage my breast. She flattens her palm out and rubs the smooth side directly over my nipple and my hands fly to her shoulders where they grip with vigor and a moan escapes the back of my throat.

I have to break from the kiss to release a gasp as her nimble fingers roll the bud of my nipple between her thumb and forefinger. But Santana doesn't let that deter her from kissing me. She simply fits her lips to the side of my neck where she begins to suck precisely on the area my pulse beats the hardest.

She bites at the skin and I gasp but she smoothes over the skin with a swipe of her tongue and then licks up and across my jaw line. Her lips place open-mouthed kisses across the line in at the ledge of my jaw as her teeth nip at the skin every few seconds or so. I know that there will be marks, but thinking about that only turns me on more.

"God, Santana." I mutter as I squirm under the Latina's precise attention to me. The way she's worshiping my body right now is causing my heart wings to flutter alive and ram the organ against my ribcage.

Santana's lips slide over my own and I lazily kiss back, gasping at the feel of her hand moving from one breast and nipple to the other.

"More." I mumble and Santana nips over to my earlobe.

"What's that baby?" She husks into the shell licking at it and my body shudders.

"Ugh, San please." Still not above begging for this right now.

I swear I can feel her smirk into the side of my face before she presses a kiss to my cheek and her face slides away from mine. My eyes go wide as I feel her kiss down my chest all the way to just below my navel before her tongue pokes out and she licks back up and under the curve of my breast.

Santana peppers kisses over the flesh before her lips wrap around my nipple and suck. Another heavy moan is released from my mouth as my back arches up into the feel of her mouth on me.

My hips attempt to buck up into hers, which are now situated over my own, for some much needed friction against my core but she merely lifts up enough so we can't connect and then her right hand puts pressure on my hip to lower my pelvis back down to the bed.

I groan in frustration this time around and I feel her lips form into another smug grin against the flesh of my left breast.

She's teasing me.

Dammit, I should have known that sex with Santana Lopez would be the freaking damn best but torturously worst ever (in the good kind of way) in history. For never having been with a woman, she sure as hell knows how to turn one on.

Well, she's about to find out that I don't mess around.

"If you don't touch me right now Santana, I'm going to take care of myself." I tell her as frankly as possible. I feel her lips detach from my nipple with a wet pop and her face lifts up so it's in view of mine. There's a sexy look on her face that is half shocked and half extremely turned on.

"Oh is that so?" She asks, she thinks I won't do it.

One of my hands drops from her shoulder and I maneuver it to the space between our bodies. Santana watches in gratification as my palm slides down over my stomach towards my aching center. Her look drops to desire and belief when my fingers move between my legs and come in contact with the wet sticky heat.

Santana's mouth drops open in a gap and her eyes droop in a look that suggests she is now more than turned on.

I only barely apply pressure to my clit before Santana's hand is wrapping around my own and she's yanking it out from between my legs. I groan in frustration. Will this torture ever end?

"Okay, okay you win." Santana says and nudges her nose against my cheek so my eyes flutter back open. She smiles down at me shyly but I feel her left hand gliding down my side. She hesitates only briefly before her fingers slip through where I need them most.

Santana's mouth gaps open at the feeling of my arousal on her fingers. I know that I'm wet, wetter than I have ever been, and now she gets to feel that. Her fingers part my folds and run experimentally up and down through the slickness.

When the tips of her fingers bump my swollen clit I jerk.

"Oh god, right there." I mumble into the room as my hands grip around Santana's biceps and hold her close to me. I feel her lips ghost across my cheek.

"Right there baby?" She husks into my ear as the pads of her fingers circle over my bundle of nerves again and I jolt at the feeling once more. I nod furiously my eyes still clenched shut.

"Yes…_right_ there."

I feel Santana's nose brush against my cheek as she nods into the skin and her fingers apply more pressure to my clit. She starts moving her fingers in a circular motion around the area, pressing into me firmly and intermittently every few circles or so.

The combination of having already done this to Santana, her teasing me, and me just being generally ready to go means I'm not going to last long. I can already feel my orgasm building and my stomach muscles tense in anticipation when Santana's smoky husk reaches my ears from where she mumbles into the skin of my shoulder.

"Does that feel good? I want you to come for me Britt." Are the words that shoot electricity through my veins and she kisses the skin at my shoulder and flicks my clit with her finger before pressing down even firmer and tightening her circles.

Everything is all too much and just enough at the same time.

The tension that was building in my lower stomach pulls taut and snaps and a powerful orgasm shakes through my body.

"Oh fuck, San'ana!" I cry into the air as my hips rise off the mattress and then drop back down. Her fingers still at my core and I know she's watching in fascination as my body is overcome and quaking with pleasure.

I am not expecting to feel Santana's fingers glide through my wetness and stop at my entrance. She's kissing the skin at the crook of my neck and my breathings barely returning to me. I'm not even fully recovered from my first orgasm and she already wants to push me into another one.

Holy crap, my girlfriend is so damn hot.

I reach down with my hands and cup her cheeks to pull her face towards mine where I crash our lips together and nip at her bottom lip just as the tip of her finger dips into me.

Unfortunately, that's all the further she gets because suddenly we hear a jingling at the apartment door, almost as though someone is getting their keys out to unlock it. My eyes pop open and meet panicked brown.

She hastily removes her hand from my center and I don't even have the time to groan or miss it because the sound of a key being slide into the lock rings as loud as a gunshot through the apartment and both Santana and myself start to scramble around in our current naked state looking for clothes.

"Where the hell is my shirt?"

I turn over and see Santana leaning over the edge of my bed stretching towards her panties. She doesn't get that far. I find her shirt next to my side and pull it quickly over my head as the lock on the door slides unlocked and the handle turns. It's too late for Santana to grab anything by the time the door is opening.

She manages to dive under the covers just as the apartment door opens. I'm left staring wide-eyed at my mother who stares back at me in shock and surprise, and a hint of suspicion. And a particular thought strikes me.

Oops. I totally forgot it was Wednesday.

* * *

"I can't believe that you thought last night was Friday night." Santana mumbles, her head still tucked under my comforter.

My mom recently walked into the bathroom after about ten seconds of awkward and silent staring at me as I laid still wide-eyed in my bed, to change for the resource center job she has to start at seven this morning.

Needless to say, I'm feeling a tad embarrassed that my own mother almost caught me and my freshly minted girlfriend almost about ready to get it on. That would have been supremely uncomfortable. Like red-red-_red_ light territory. I guess I was fortunate to get some kind of shirt on, even if it is kind of backwards.

I duck under the covers to take in the still naked form of the sexy Latina that occupies my bed. I grin silly at the way she's turned into the mattress so her front is covered because all it does is give me the perfect view of her amazingly sexy and completely bare ass.

My hand inches over and down the bed by her side before I can't handle it anymore and I lift my hand up to drop it onto that glorious behind and lightly squeeze. Santana instantly squeals in surprise and her face twists from where it was buried in her pillow as she shoots an incredulous look at me.

"Brittany Pierce, you had better not be doing what I think you're doing when your mother is still in the house!" She whisper yells and I know it's in an attempt to be demanding, which big turn on, but it only comes out as kind of absolutely dorky cute.

It's ridiculously adorable and I smile at the fact my girlfriend can be two such different things at once.

She's like a freaking paramore. Or wait that's a band. It's a thing that's a contradiction but still happens…oh paradox! Yes!

Satisfied with my mind's discovery I smile at Santana before I'm moving towards her.

I scoot over, a little awkwardly at first, until my front is pressed into her side and lean in to place a kiss on her cheek, followed by her cheek, and then the corner of her mouth. Santana's scowl gradually transforms into a dimpled smile and I take the opportunity to kiss the dimple before I turn and mumble against her lips.

"Can't help it babe, you're ridiculously good-looking and your body is rocking."

I catch the last part of Santana playfully rolling her eyes before she too turns on her side, and I am caught breathless by that sight before my eyes. She reaches her hand out and runs it through my hair. She's smiling softly at me as her eyes dart all over my face.

Santana leans in and places a firm kiss on my lips, pulling back much quicker than I'd like and I attempt to follow her lips but she giggles and pushes against my shoulder to stop me. My eyes flutter open and see that she is staring at me in amusement now.

"There will be more time for that later." She husks out with a sexy wink and I feel a tingle run straight down my spine. Suddenly my heart rate picks up as Santana leans in and brushes her nose across mine.

The way she looks at me, the adorable touches, the words she says. They are all beginning to swim around like crazy in my emotional/feelings pool that exists somewhere within my body. The sensation is intense, and I think I realize why my heart is beating so fast as Santana stares into my eyes and strokes her fingers through my hair.

She holds my heart in the palm of her hand. I'm all hers, and proudly so.

My mouth gaps open and I go to speak words that I have never said to anyone in such a way, as I want to with Santana. But nothing comes out. She looks at me curiously and scoots closer, her thigh slipping between my own and tangling our legs together.

That just sends the sensations into overdrive.

I gap again and Santana waits patiently. I can't seem to get the words to fall from the tip of my tongue and she seems to sense this.

She leans in and captures my bottom lip between her own and I melt into the kiss. She kisses me with tenderness and passion and I kiss back trying to pour all the words and feelings I can't seem to articulate out loud into the kiss.

When we break for air she looks at me breathless as a huge smile stretches across her face.

"Wow."

I smile at that.

"Yeah."

Santana snuggles in closer to me, one hand going around my back and rubbing soothing circles into the cotton material the other squirming around until she finds my free hand that's not wrapped around her waist and she slides her fingers through the gaps in my own before pulling our joined hands up to her chest and resting them where I can feel her heart beat steady against the surface.

Our faces are inches apart. So close I can count each marvelous eyelash that flutters against her cheek as her eyes blink open and closed. Her plump lips are slightly parted and I can feel the breath they release paint a warm breeze across my cheek. I lean in closer and our noses bump.

She giggles and my heart expands at the sound. I brush my nose across hers in an Eskimo kiss and she smiles before tilting in and placing a real kiss on my lips.

The nervous heart rate I was displaying earlier seems to have calmed down significantly while lying here so close to Santana and having her in my arms. My lips part again in an attempt to speak.

"Santana," I start to say and watch mesmerized as her eyelids lift open to reveal deep brown orbs of magic and beauty. They look at me in curiosity, but also in complete content.

"San, I…I think that-" Is all my hay-wired from emotions brain manages to tell my mouth to say to Santana before another voice rings out through the apartment.

* * *

Laura Pierce exits the bathroom dressed and ready for her Wednesday morning job. She walks down the hall and quietly into the living room where she glances towards her eldest daughters bed. All she can make out are two figures, snuggled close together, beneath the comforter. She smiles happily.

She is not naïve to think that the reason Brittany and Santana were so naked this morning was because they were having some type of slumber party she'd never heard of. She has no problems with who her daughter is with, as long as she is safe, but she does not want things to get out of hand. Particularly since she knows the type of 'drives' teenagers hold, as well as the fact that Brittany has two younger siblings that don't need to be exposed to that kind of stuff yet.

That, and also, she knows Brittany has fallen fast and hard for the mysterious but sweet Latina girl. As much as Laura likes Santana, and believes she truly is a good hearted and wonderful person, she remains skeptical and protective of her daughter's heart. Which is why when she hears Brittany mumbling Santana's name under the covers in a way that lovers call their partners names to whisper words of love, she has to interrupt.

"Brittany, Santana may I speak with you a moment?" She calls towards the bed area and there's a little bit of shuffling and some muffled 'oomph's' before two heads, one blonde and one brunette, pop out from under the comforter. Both wear sheepish looks, Santana's face is heated and she looks as though she's about to pass out from embarrassment.

Laura pauses long enough to solidly look at both of the girls and fit upon them a look that says I-mean-business.

"Now girls, try to refrain from doing anything more than PG. Britt your grandmother will be keeping Jordan and Tanner until later this evening so you don't have to worry about them until then. As for me, I will see you late tonight. If you decide to spend the night again Santana, it would seem we all have a few things to discuss." Mrs. Pierce says and Santana dies again from the embarrassment.

When Mrs. Pierce has exited the apartment, Santana finally manages to open her eyes again and she rolls her head to the side and is met with the enchanting blue eyes and warm smile of her beautiful blonde girlfriend. Santana smiles back shyly and sighs closing her eyes again as Brittany's hand reaches our and her fingers brush across her cheek.

"Sorry about that." The blonde mumbles sheepishly and Santana giggles a little. She scoots over closer to Brittany and turns on her side to lay against her, dropping her head to the girl's shoulder and her hand to her heart.

"I think it's quite fitting for us." Santana says and Brittany's chest shakes with a laugh.

"Yeah, you're probably right." She says and her right hand comes to rest on top of Santana's as her left one rubs up and down the Latina's back.

"Not to sound cheesy or unclassy or anything but thank you for that one…you know." Brittany then mutters quietly and Santana grins into the material of Brittany's (or rather her) shirt.

"For what's that?" Santana plays oblivious. Mostly because she really wants to hear the words fall from Brittany's own lips. It will make it that much hotter, and that much more real, if she does. Brittany squirms slightly under Santana. Even though she's never really been shy about sex and stuff, with Santana it's different because it all means so much more.

She sighs out a breath.

"You're really gonna make me say it?" Brittany asks and Santana chuckles before lifting her face to look at the girl.

"Only if you want to Britt."

Brittany shakes her head in playfulness and her eyes flit off to the side, not making contact with Santana's.

"I wanted to thank you Santana, for that amazingly satisfying orgasm and I hope that we can do it again sometime." Brittany mumbles out and Santana gaffs.

"Oh jeez Britt when you say it like that I sound like a hooker!"

Brittany giggles; thankful the mood is light and comfortable. She glances back towards Santana and pulls the girl closer to her as she softly shakes her head.

"You'd never be a hooker San. You are far too high-class for that. Maybe like a swanky escort but never a hooker." The blonde jokes and Santana pokes her in the shoulder.

"Hey!"

Brittany laughs and cups the Latina's cheeks pulling her lips to her own and giving her a sensual deep kiss.

"Of course I'm joking. I'd never let you be that. I only want you to myself."

Santana looks shyly down at Brittany after the girl speaks those words.

"Yeah?"

Brittany nods.

"Good because I don't want to do that with anyone else but you." Santana admits and they both lean in to seal the truth behind the words with a kiss.

* * *

By ten forty-five, Santana is driving Brittany to L.I.F.A.A. The girl's finally managed to get out of bed and take _separate _showers (much to Brittany's dismay, even though Santana had a good point-Brittany would _never_ make it to L.I.F.A.A if they did that).

Then Santana cooked Brittany breakfast, which mostly consisted of pancakes and eggs with Brittany's front squished up to Santana's back as her arms were wrapped securely around the Latina's waist and her lips brushed soft kisses over the exposed skin of her shoulder.

Santana doesn't mind, she finds that she feels really cold and empty when Brittany is not near her or touching her. She very much enjoys and craves the blonde's touches and kisses and hugs.

They were lucky to get out of Brittany's house when they did. Even though their time spent volunteering, especially Brittany's, is completely subjective to their own wants and desires, the blonde still likes to get in there at least anywhere between nine and eleven in the morning and often stays till four or seven at night (like she did the night before).

As Santana drives, Brittany holds the Latina's free hand in both of her own, playing with and kissing the knuckles every so often. Santana shoots Brittany shy adoring glances every other minute or so and then both girl's sigh and fall into a fit of giggles every time.

"San?" Brittany suddenly speaks up and Santana briefly glances her way with a sweet smile.

"Yeah babe?" She asks and Brittany's heart flutters at the word, she's not used to the tingles that explode all over her body when Santana calls her 'babe' or 'baby' and she probably never will be.

"I've been meaning to ask you something." Brittany then says as they come to a stoplight. Santana turns her full attention to the blonde.

"Okay, whatever you need."

Brittany smiles shyly at that. Santana has changed so much from the spiteful, ungrateful girl she first met only about two months ago. Brittany hopes that someday everyone will be able to see this caring, compassionate side of Santana. She really is one of the sweetest most awesome girl's Brittany has ever met.

"I don't want to say that last night was a proper thank you in anyway, even though I was thanking you in a way. Even though I am so thankful for you and everything else I don't want you to think that like sex is my reward for that or whatever. I…we did that because I wanted to, because I care about you and I am so happy to call you my girlfriend." Brittany starts, some of the words getting caught in her throat.

She wants to say this right, it's not the full thing she wants to disclose but it's a start to get her there.

Santana nods at her and the light turns green so she slowly accelerates but keeps the majority of her attention on her girlfriend.

"I know Britt, I didn't think of it as that at all. I care about you too, and what happened last night, and this morning, was wonderful proof of that. I'm so glad I asked you to be my girlfriend and I am even more grateful that you agreed to be." Santana tells her and Brittany's heart flips.

"It was." Brittany says with a nod of her head and accentuates the words with a sweetly placed kiss to Santana's knuckles. "There are so many things I want to thank you for, but mostly I've been thinking lately about how you sold your car, your expensive really nice and prized car for _me_ and a dog you barely know." The blonde then says and Santana can hear the hint of tears that she suspects are building up in Brittany's eyes.

She pulls over to the side of the road and turns the engine off. Santana turns fully to Brittany and her heart clenches as she sees actual tearstains run down Brittany's cheeks. Santana frowns and tugs on Brittany's hands pulling the blonde over to her side of the car as she maneuvers the seat back and settles the girl in her lap.

Santana strokes her hand through Brittany's hair as the fingers of her other hand twine and tangle with Brittany's. She kisses their joined knuckles.

"Hey, hey. Britt, there's no need for tears baby." Santana murmurs and stretches up to place a kiss to Brittany's temple and then her cheek and then her lips. Brittany's eyes close in serenity and she smiles softly. She nods her understanding.

"I know, they're happy tears because I'm just so thankful for you and everything." Brittany mumbles and Santana places a quick succession of pecks to the blonde's cheek and then nuzzles the area with her nose.

"Me too."

Brittany's eyes open slowly, the tears having halted and she takes a deep breath and releases a heavy sigh. It's not conflicting or bad, there's just a lot of stuff on her mind.

"Will you go on a date with me Santana Lopez?" Brittany suddenly whispers and a smile stretches across the Latina's face.

"There will never be a time where I won't want to go on a date with you Britt. We are girlfriends after all." Santana replies with a casual shrug and Brittany giggles.

"I get to plan it this time."

Santana's eyes go wide a little.

"What do you mean this time?"

Brittany smiles coyly.

"I know we discussed already how the last night at Breadstix was a date, but I also know that the time you took me to the studio was a date too. It was a 'I don't even know that I want to date this girl yet but I'm definitely working towards it' date and I think sometimes those are the best kinds." Brittany tells the Latina who's head tilts in bashfulness and her cheeks tint slightly with pink.

"I kind of had the same thought when I did that. I didn't even know what was going on with everything, I just knew I wanted to get you alone and have you to myself. But then I do that and turn around and mess it up. Sometimes I'm a real damn fool." Santana grumbles and Brittany cups her cheek with her palm tilting the girl's eyes back up to meet her own.

"But we're here now, and I want to take my girlfriend out on a sweet romantic date."

Santana swallows nervously.

"I'd like that Britt, but I…" she starts to say and Brittany silences her with a kiss.

"I promise it will be low key and just the two of us. I just want to spend time with you outside of my apartment and L.I.F.A.A." Brittany tells her, understanding Santana's hesitation at still being fully public. She knows the girl is getting used to and comfortable with so many new things, she doesn't want to overload her.

Santana smiles gratefully and nods.

"Okay Britt. I'd like that." She says and Brittany wiggles in her lap in excitement before leaning down and kissing the Latina's lips.

"Thank you. I know I say it a lot but I'm going to show you how much I really mean it." Brittany tells her and Santana smiles.

"I have no doubts that you will Ms. Pierce."

* * *

Santana is driving back to her house about twenty minutes later. It only took them five more minutes to get to L.I.F.A.A once Brittany situated herself back in her own seat and Santana pulled back onto the road, but once they got to the complex it was another solid fifteen minutes of heated making out before Santana managed to encourage Brittany from the car, knowing she wouldn't want to be too late to her duties and with the promise she would return for the girl when she called.

Santana hums to herself with a smile stretched across her face and thoughts of her sexy blonde girlfriend floating through her mind.

Girlfriend. It feels good to think that, even better to say it out loud in regards to Brittany.

And Santana is feeling very confident about the pace she and the blonde are going at. While she wishes they hadn't been interrupted this morning, Santana is now thinking and planning out the next ways she will worship Brittany's body when she gets her alone and naked again.

Trust Santana, it will happen again.

As she pulls into the gated drive of her house, Santana suddenly spots the presence of a vehicle that she does not see too often.

It's her abuela's car, her father's mother who is stricter than the strictest dictator and fiercely opinionated. Santana's skin turns clammy as a sickly feeling washes over her. She parks her car in the port and slowly exits.

Thoughts are racing through her mind. Why is your abuela here? She never visits, unless it's for some crazy attempt at reforming her.

Alma Lopez has had it in her mind since Santana's Quinceañera a few years ago that she has to be the one to find a boy for her granddaughter and marry her off. As if she couldn't successfully find one on her own, as if a boy was what Santana wanted anyway.

Santana doesn't want a boy. She only wants Brittany.

There's another thought in the back of Santana's mind but her subconscious is too terrified to think about that now, especially when she is about to be in the presence of her abuela who raised her on insults and called her 'Garbage face' until she was five.

Santana walks slowly to the side entrance into the mansion, her feet dragging as though they were in quicksand.

She finds her mother and the one and only Alma Lopez sipping coffee at the island counter when she walks into the kitchen.

"Oh Santanita! Qué linda!" The elder Lopez woman exclaims in perfect Spanish. Santana gulps at the words. She's bilingual sure but she's always terrified that her Spanish won't be satisfactory to her abuela, considering she only really ever uses it around the woman and that has been more and more rare since she's gotten older.

"Abuela. Gracias. Te ves marvilloso." Santana says a little quieter than possible. She knows there are many ways to speak Spanish, but her abuela always expects a particular way.

"Ahh, Santana you are too kind. It is good to hear you haven't lost your Spanish. I was just talking to Maribel here about how so many young Latina's are forgetting their true heritage and running off to be common_ güeras_." Her abuela replies. She emphasizes the use of 'white girls' in a manner that sounds less than tasteful.

Santana tries not to cringe at the last part; she should after all expect it from the woman. Just as much as Santana's mother probably expects to be called Maribel all the time. Alma Lopez has never fully regarded her son's wife as anything but that-his wife. She rarely acknowledges the fact that Maribel is very much the mother of her only granddaughter; despite the fact the resemblance is quite obvious.

The younger Latina simply smiles kindly and nods to her abuela, knowing that she would rather have that in reply than words. Words infer too much opinion as the woman has always said. Words take up too much room. Besides, Santana is aware that nothing she wishes to say would be satisfactory to the woman.

"I am glad that you are home Santanita, though I am still curious as to why your father allowed you out all night. I hope you were not fornicating with a boy young lady." Alma then interjects. Santana's heart starts beating in fear, she wasn't with a boy...but in her abuela's eyes being with Brittany is probably worse.

"No abuela. I spent the night at my…friend's house." Santana almost lets the word girlfriend slip. She wishes her family were accepting enough for that. She knows her mami and papi will be, but she dare not speak it to her abuela. At least not so early in the situation.

"Well I hope you girl's were not up to any trouble. Just last week your cousin, Mia, you remember her don't you she's only a year older than you. She decided to go out and run off with another woman! What a travesty! Her parents must be shamed."

Santana notices her mother's eyes flit to her with a worried expression. Santana feels like bursting out into tears. The words that come out of her abuela scare her and hit so close to home right now. She makes no move to reply.

For the next few hours Santana hears nothing but about how wrong and immoral it is for two people of the same-sex to be together in such a sinful way. The whole time she wishes to run from the hate and release the tears that build in her eyes.

At around six-thirty, she receives a text from Brittany.

_Hey sexy lady, I know it's only been a few hours but I miss you so much. I'll be waiting for you whenever you can get here :)_

Santana smiles, she could really use the distraction of her amazing girlfriend right about now. Brittany seems to be the one person who can completely calm all of her fears, and the things she is feeling now are in desperate need of quelling. She doesn't even mind the fact that going to Brittany and wanting to be with her is what her abulea has been ranting about is 'wrong'.

Santana is far too gone and fallen for Brittany to care about that. Besides, the blonde is the only one who will be able to help her make sense of everything and make her feel better.

_Okay pretty lady. I'll be there soon. I miss you too, so much._

Santana types back with a sad smile on her face before lifting her eyes and finding her mother, but thankfully not her abuela, looking her way.

"Santana, didn't you say earlier that you had to go over to Brittany's house to practice for that thing you were doing at L.I.F.A.A?" Maribel suddenly asks and Santana has never loved her mother more. She nods with a grateful smile.

"Who is Brittany? And what is this L.I.F.A.A place? Is that the useless complex my son has been putting money into?" Alma speaks up and Santana's skin heats with anger. She is about to retort to her hateful abuela when her mother interjects.

"I will tell you all about it Alma, and I can promise it is not useless."

Santana nods graciously to her mother and gives her abuela a quick hug before she literally runs from her house. No doubt her abuela follows up her departure with questions about Santana's love life, future plans, and why she no longer drives her status symbol car.

She has never been so grateful for her mother.

* * *

When Santana pulls up to the complex and watches Brittany hop off the ledge she was sitting on, she thinks she has managed to make her face look the least bit puffy and red as she can.

Apparently it isn't enough for her very perceptive girlfriend.

"San? What's wrong beautiful?" Brittany asks as she comes around to Santana's side of the car and kneels just outside the open car door. Santana breaks at her words releasing heavy sobs and Brittany is quick to wrap her up in her arms.

"It's okay baby, whatever it is it's okay. I'm here." Brittany murmurs into Santana's hair as she holds her close. Santana nods into Brittany's shoulder.

"Do you want me to drive?"

Santana nods into the blonde's shoulder again. Brittany helps her out and walks her around to the passenger side where she helps the Latina into the car, buckles her up and then cups her cheek.

"It'll be alright San." Brittany tells her before placing a gentle kiss to her lips and returning to the driver's side. When Brittany is buckled up and driving off, Santana reaches over to her lap and takes the blonde's free hand.

Brittany squeezes Santana's hand in reassurance.

"What can I do?" She asks, hurt at seeing Santana hurt.

"Can I stay at your house again tonight?" Santana asks mouse quiet through a slight sob and Brittany smiles sadly at her.

"Of course, you're always welcome there. My mom loves you." Brittany says, a set of different words almost slipping from her lips.

Santana smiles gratefully. Her house, where her judgmental and close-minded abuela is at is so not the place she wants to be tonight.

She thinks that right now, being in the arms of the only person she truly feels comfortable is the best place for her. She knows she'll have to talk to Brittany about everything, but tonight she's just going to let the blonde hold her.

She'll deal with the other things tomorrow.

* * *

**So Santana's hateful abuela has entered the equation. What trouble will she bring with her?**

**In other news:**  
**- No 'I love yous'...yet ;)**  
**- Brittany seems to be finally properly wanting to thank and show her appreciation towards Santana for the girl selling her car (thanks naynay1963 for bringing that up and motivating me to get on it!)**  
**- We will soon be seeing Brittany at Santana's house, but it won't be until after Santana's abuela is gone. **

**I'm really excited now because the really good stuff is coming up!**

**Thanks again for all your love and support! I write this story for you all and your reviews/interest let me know what you are enjoying it and it's something you want to read :) So thank you so much!**

**-A**


	18. Day 13

_**My heart hurts a little but I take comfort in continuously reading wonderful Brittana fanfiction and trying to write some.**_

_**I hope you are all doing well. **_

_**Thanks for your continued awesomeness. As long as there are people still wanting to read this, I will write it!**_

* * *

_**JULY**_

_**Day 13**_

Santana's heart is in that weird place where half of it hurts and the other half of it is almost bursting with happiness.

The most obvious reason for the happy side is the girl whose arms she is currently wrapped up in.

But the other half of her heart, the one that hurts, is because of the implications behind why Santana is wrapped up in Brittany's arms.

It's been a about a day since Santana came home and found her father's mother in the kitchen. Abuela Lopez, who proceeded to have almost absolutely nothing kind to say to Santana beyond the fact that she thought that her granddaughter was still beautiful.

Not to sound shallow, but Santana already knew that, and if she hadn't already then she would have no trouble gathering it from the way that Brittany informs her of it everyday. She'd much rather hear it from her girlfriend's lips anyway.

Santana left the presence of her abuela's hateful words and ran directly to Brittany's kind ones and her caring arms. They managed to have a few hours to themselves to talk about stuff before Brittany's mom came home with her siblings.

_Wednesday Night, Pierce Residence _

_Brittany drives Santana's car back to her apartment, holding the Latina's hand the whole time. She has no idea what's going on in the girl's head, but she knows that it's not good since Santana can't seem to subside the squeaky sobs that shake her body. Brittany's heart clenches at the sound. She drives a little faster wanting to be able to hold her girlfriend close as soon as possible. _

_She parks the car and places a kiss on Santana's knuckles before exiting and jogging around to the other side. She carefully helps Santana from the car and walks with her arm around the Latina's slim waist up to her apartment door. _

_When they get inside, Brittany settles Santana on her bed before kissing her lips as gently as possible._

"_Do you want to change?" She asks and the Latina nods her head slowly. Brittany stands and walks over to her dresser where she pulls two sets of sleep clothes from one of her drawers. She walks back over to Santana and kneels in front of the girl. _

_Slowly she reaches out and tugs the white blouse that is tucked into Santana's black mini skirt out so that she can unbutton and open it. Santana watches Brittany carefully undress her. _

_First sliding her arms out of her blouse and then her bra straps down her shoulders and off her arms. Brittany pauses to help pull the sleep shirt over Santana's head before she moves to slide the skirt's zipper down and tug the garment down Santana's legs. _

"_Underwear on or off?" Brittany asks as her hands rest on Santana's bent knees and her thumbs rub circles into the joint. Santana swallows but hooks her thumbs in her panties and slides them off her body. _

_Brittany uses every bit of willpower she can not to drop her eyes directly to Santana's on display sex, instead she helps slide the shorts up tan legs as she leans in to peck the girl on the lips again. Santana smiles into the kiss. _

"_Thank you." She mumbles against Brittany's lips as they detach from her own. Brittany smiles softly at her and kisses her nose._

"_Of course."_

_The blonde stands up and quickly discards her own clothes and changes before she slides Santana's legs under the covers and then shimmies in next to her. Brittany opens her arms while lying on her side and Santana immediately scoots over to her and allows herself to be wrapped up in her girlfriend's comforting embrace._

_Brittany places kisses to the crown of Santana's head as her fingers toy and play with the curled ends of the girl's long and wavy hair. _

"_Whenever you're ready." Brittany lets Santana know she's here to talk or whatever she wants. The Latina lets out a heavily conflicted sigh._

"_My abuela is awful." Santana finally mumbles and Brittany's eyes glance down at her in slight confusion. _

"_My grandmother, my dad's mom, was at my house today when I got done dropping you off." Santana elaborates and Brittany nods her understanding. She waits. _

"_She's probably the main reason I have so much hate and spite in my veins. She thinks nothing good about anything in this world." Santana then explains and Brittany squeezes her close and kisses her cheek. _

"_You are no where near hateful Santana. You are so amazing and wonderful and special." Brittany tells her and Santana sighs again and smiles weakly._

"_Yeah now, because of you. But before I was as awful as her. That's probably why I'm still so scared of this. Of us." _

_Brittany tenses in her arms and Santana backtracks, realizing she's saying some things wrong._

"_I don't mean how I feel about you or what we have Brittany, it's just you don't understand, the way my abuela was talking about sin and other things that are immoral to her, it scares me. I know I've never been perfect for her but I don't want her to hate me."_

"_Why would she hate you?"_

_Santana takes a deep breath. _

"_Because I want to be with you. Because I kiss you and touch you and have sex with you. A girl. It's the worse possible thing in her mind." She explains and Brittany's heart feels heavy. _

_She knows that her and Santana getting where they are was not easy, but she never expected it to get harder. Aren't things supposed to get better after the storm? Maybe the storm hasn't even really hit yet. _

_She doesn't really know what she wants to ask Santana but she knows what she wants to say. _

"_You know I'd wait for you. Whatever you need Santana. I choose you and I'll stand by that." Brittany tells her and Santana smiles._

"_I know Britt, and it's the same for me. But I'd never ask you to do that. It's my own problems to deal with." _

_Brittany frowns._

"_We're together, a partnership, and that means it's both our problems to deal with. You just have to tell me what I can do." Brittany tells Santana with confidence and assurance. _

_The Latina snuggles in closer to her girlfriend and buries her face in the crook of the girl's neck. _

"_Just be you Britt, with me. Just be you."_

_Brittany pulls Santana closer._

"_Always."_

Santana smiles at the thought of Brittany's last words before they slipped into a peaceful rest. She traces patterns on the blonde's bare chest as she looks over the tranquil and sleeping form of Brittany.

Those words mean so much to Santana, and knowing that Brittany is not about to give up or leave her or change her mind is really good reassurance.

She smiles a little wider at the fact that Brittany isn't the only one who fully supports their relationship, as was evidenced when Laura Pierce returned Wednesday night to find her daughter and her daughter's girlfriend in her bed obviously closer than 'just friends'.

They never played it off like that, but they never fully stated what they were-Santana's glad Brittany has no qualms speaking up.

_Wednesday Night, Pierce Residence_

_Laura Pierce is slightly apprehensive when she walks into her own apartment later Wednesday evening. She did after all spot Santana's car parked in the complex's parking area. She pokes her head in just barely and lets out a sigh of relief upon seeing both girls in Brittany's bed, but at least thankfully appearing clothed and asleep. _

_She turns to her younger children who wait quietly behind her. _

"_Alright go in but be quiet. Clean up and then straight to bed." Mama Pierce tells two sleepy eyed little children who nod obediently and trudge into the apartment. _

_After locking the apartment door and hanging her coat up, Laura moves to her bedroom and retrieves her camera. She comes back out into the living room and takes a picture of the candid moment before her. She knows that Brittany, and most likely Santana, will more than appreciate the photo later._

_She is quiet when she enters the kitchen and starts to prepare her lunch for the next morning. It's not very long after that she hears the soft padding of bare feet behind her. She is expecting Brittany but is surprised to find when she turns around a sleepy looking Santana._

"_I'm really sorry about this morning Mrs. Pierce." Santana mumbles as she fidgets with her hands in front of her. Laura smirks. _

"_What did I tell you about calling me Mrs. Pierce?" She questions and Santana looks at her and finds humor in the woman's blue eyes. She cracks her own grateful smile and nods. _

"_On a serious note though, I would like to discuss some things with you and my daughter." Laura then says and Santana swallows nervously but nods._

"_I'll go wake her up." She tells her and turns to do just that. _

_A few minutes later and equally tired looking Brittany is sitting at the kitchen table next to Santana, they hold hands under the table, joined together in Santana's lap. _

"_Mom, before you get started I want to let you know that Santana and I…we're dating now, like officially. She's my girlfriend and I don't know how that's gonna change things but I have to tell you because it makes me really happy. She makes me really happy." Brittany blurts out before her mom can even get started._

_She catches Santana glance at her from her peripherals and Brittany turns to glance at her girlfriend, finding a look of absolute adornment covering her face. Her eyes are twinkling and her dimples are popping even though her smile is close lipped. Brittany doesn't think she's ever seen Santana look more beautiful than right now. _

_She thinks she falls a little further for the girl. _

_Brittany dips her head bashfully and glances away just as her mother speaks up, but she feels Santana twist their joined hands around so she can hold them with her other hand. _

"_That's very wonderful Brittany. It might have been a little obvious but I'm glad you told me. Now first of all, I realize that the fact that the two of you are together means you will probably be having sex, and I'm not naïve to think that it won't happen in this house." Laura starts and Santana's cheeks flush with a hint of pink, as Brittany's turn crimson. Sex kind of isn't anything new with Brittany, but that never makes it easier talking to her mom about it. _

"_Second of all, I want to say that the fact that you two are having sex," Laura says silently enjoying the embarrassed look on her daughter's face, she likes teasing Brittany especially since it's usually goes the other way around._

"_I want to make sure you both know that there is nothing wrong with that. You are both young, healthy almost adults and you can make your own choices. I only ask that you are safe and that you respect my requests."_

_Santana looks at Mrs. Pierce unsure. She thinks she understands what the woman is saying but she's not one hundred percent. Laura seems to notice this unsureness. _

"_What I mean to say Santana is that it's okay that you and Brittany like each other in that way and want to be together like that. As far as I'm concerned, in my household and in my family that is not 'sinful' or 'wrong' at all." She states and Santana almost bursts into tears. She really needed to hear those words from at least one side of this whole thing. _

_Brittany squeezes her hand and gives her a soft smile. _

"_Now that you are both aware of all that, let's move onto the requests. For one, and this should be obvious, no sex in the presence of the children-even if they're asleep." Laura starts and Brittany shivers slightly._

"_We all know that kind of exposure can be a little scarring." She speaks up and Laura raises an eyebrow. She doesn't want to consider what Brittany may or may not have witnessed when she was younger. She nods to her daughter, moving on._

"_Right. Two, please do not do anything that would be considered inappropriate or unhygienic. I mean no sex on the kitchen table, counter or otherwise 'clean' area. Do not go into my bedroom and please don't do it outside where someone can see you. When you live on your own you are welcome to do what you want, but under my roof those are my rules." Laura says and Santana thinks that's reasonable. _

_In truth that actually leaves a lot of places for things to occur. Not that she's thinking about it. Unless of course Brittany is in which case Santana is also considering all the places within her own home that have not been put off limits. She smirks devilishly and then quickly hides it. _

_A cocked eyebrow from Brittany when she glances her girlfriend's way tells her that the blonde is probably aware of her thoughts. _

"_I think that sounds really reasonable Laura." Santana says as if agreeing to a negotiation. Brittany bobs her head next to her._

"_Sure thing moms." She says and Laura rolls her eyes at her daughter. _

"_Okay then, I will be going to bed. No funny business."_

_Both girls' agree to keep it PG-13. But all that means is they can't have sex-there are still plenty of fun things to do, and they take full advantage of it._

_On Thursday morning, Santana returned to her house to find that her abuela was thankfully gone. Her mother filled her in on the basics of what the woman had said and Santana sighed and nodded her understanding. _

_Despite feeling slightly down about having to eventually face her abuela and the woman's close-minded views, Santana thinks some good things can come out of all this. Especially with the way things went with Mrs. Pierce this morning. _

_Santana feels that Brittany deserves to meet mami and papa Lopez and to her Santana say the blonde is her girlfriend. She decides to ask Brittany if she'd like to come to dinner sometime this week or next. _

"_Mami, would it be alright if we had Brittany over for dinner sometime soon? There are some things I'd like to tell you and Papa." Santana then asks Maribel who smiles at her daughter. _

"_Of course she can come over mija, she's always welcome. In fact, I'd like to see more of her here since I haven't even met the girl yet. Just let your father and I know the details when you know them." Mrs. Lopez tells her daughter and Santana releases a held breath. She feels much better now, and the only thing left is to ask Brittany about it. _

_She didn't get the chance to when she returned to Brittany's house that night because the blonde was in a frisky mood. They could only strip down to their panties, because Jordan was asleep in her room, but that didn't mean that a heavy make out session and a wonderfully peaceful presence didn't overcame Santana. _

_She fell asleep having forgotten anything her abuela ever said to her. All that was on her mind was her amazing girlfriend. _

Brittany.

She still sleeps peacefully under Santana's body. A smile etched across her face. Her freckles glow extra vibrant today, almost as if the happiness she's feeling is being reflected in their spatters that dust her cheeks.

Santana smiles and leans down to kiss the sun-kissed skin across Brittany's face. Every time she looks at the girl her heart expands at the utter beauty she sees. She can't believe there was such a girl out there that wasn't already taken.

How could someone as kind, sweet, compassionate and beautiful as Brittany not have people knocking down her door left and right? Besides Stan, Brittany has never really talked about anyone, guys or girls, who have pursued her or whom she has dated.

Santana knows that Brittany has dated other people. To what extent she's not sure, not that it matters, it's just the mystery behind it baffles her. She folds her hands across Brittany's chest where her heart thumps beneath the skin and sets her chin on top of them. Santana contemplates things while she waits for her girlfriend to awake.

She doesn't have to wait long. Santana suspects that Brittany is a really light sleeper, always on the edge of consciousness, so that when Santana awakens so will Brittany. The blonde takes in a deep breath as the rest of her body gets used to the feeling of leaving slumber.

Brittany's eyes flutter open and blink once until they are in focus and staring straight into Santana's. A wide bright smile tugs at her lips and Santana instantly returns it. The Latina leans in and presses her lips against the blonde's who slides her own against Santana's for a few lazy seconds before she inhales and then exhales in a content sigh.

"Mmm good morning to you too." Brittany says and Santana chuckles. She rolls fully on top of Brittany and shifts her arms under the blonde's back dropping her legs between the other girl's as Brittany widens them a little to allow it.

"Someone's feeling frisky." Brittany jokes as their bodies mold together like the smooth lines of

Santana's husky morning giggle rings true through the air and Brittany grins.

"Well yes, can you blame me?" Santana says and glances down between their molded bodies to emphasize her point. Brittany smirks. "But in truth I just wanna be as close to you as possible." The Latina then murmurs quieter this time.

Brittany's hands glide up the smooth expanse of a tan back, her fingers playing at the notches in Santana's spine, before she curls her fingers over the backs of the girl's shoulders and tugs Santana even closer.

"I think I'm okay with that." Brittany whispers before she places kisses over the side of Santana's cheek, anywhere she can reach. The Latina drops her nose into the crook of a milky white neck and inhales before placeing her own kisses across the skin.

"Good to know." She mumbles and they simply lay there for a while longer before Jordan enters the room and shouts something like "Ah my innocent eyes!" and it causes the girl's to wrap themselves up and then awkwardly, but successfully, squirm and pull some clothes on under the covers.

Brittany coaxes Santana into cooking them some breakfast, not like it was hard, and before long, the three of them are sitting down at the table eating in silence.

When Brittany flashes Santana another sexy smirk after licking her fork a little more than provocatively Jordan groans again.

"Seriously? I'm not blind you know." She mumbles and Brittany turns her eyes to her sister who sits in the seat next to her girlfriend. She raises an eyebrow at her sister.

"Say Jordan, how would you like to go shopping with San and I later?" Brittan inquires and Santana shoots her a questioning look but Brittany smiles at her in a way that says 'Trust me' so Santana does.

Jordan looks skeptically from her sister to Santana and then back to her sister.

"And run the risk of having to get caught in the middle of you two making doe-eyes at each other or making out at the most inappropriate times the whole day? Naw, I'll pass." Jordan replies to her sister and scoops another mouthful of food up with her fork.

Santana has to suppress the laugh that bubbles up in her throat when Brittany's face falls into a pout at her sister's words. Then her face lights up as if she just got the most brilliant idea.

"How about this. If we can keep…say…our lips off each other's lips and our hands appropriate will you go?"

Jordan cocks her eyebrow in a similar manner as her sister.

"What's in it for me?"

Brittany frowns.

"This ain't a quid pro crow situation Jordan."

"Quid pro quo babe." Santana whispers and Brittany smiles at her in thanks.

"Yeah that. Either you come with us and deal with us not being absolutely all over each other or I take you to grandma's where you can spend the day." Brittany then challenges towards her sister who huffs and crosses her arms over her chest.

"Fine, but seriously you guys have to tone it down."

"Scout's honor."

"You were never a scout."

"So not the point right now Jor."

A few minutes later Jordan is in the bathroom getting ready to go shopping with the girl's. It will only be for a few hours before Brittany and Santana will go into L.I.F.F.A around one (because Shelby requested they make it in about then), but the blonde has confidence she can get her sister out of her shell.

Once Santana has finished cleaning up she turns around only to have Brittany stalk towards her and walk her backwards until her back hits the counter's edge. Brittany smirks and bends slightly at the hips to grip at the bend of Santana's knees and hoist her butt up onto the counter.

"Britt." Santana says breathlessly as the blonde spreads her spandex covered legs wide enough so that she can stand between them and fits her lips to the skin at Santana's neck. The Latina whimpers and then moans as the blonde works the spot on her neck expertly rotating between the use of her tongue, her lips and her teeth.

"Shhh. My sister's in the other room." Brittany whispers into Santana's ear as her palms slide up the Latina's thighs and dip under the tight material covering the very top of them. Her fingers play over the edges of Santana's panties.

Santana squeaks when Brittany's fingertips graze her covered center and she glares at the blonde.

"I know," She whispers, "Which is why I want to know what you're doing." Santana then says and Brittany simply gives her the usual smug grin. You know the one she gives when she's a) called Santana on her bullshit or b) totally has the girl right where she wants her and Santana knows it.

"Well, if someone could be quiet." Brittany sing songs as her fingers trace the edges of the panties at the apex of Santana's thighs. The Latina's arms go around the blonde's neck and she pulls Brittany's body in to her own, trapping the girl's hands between the lack of space between their bodies.

"You are going to scar Jordan for life." Santana whispers in faux scold. Brittany chuckles.

"You're the one who makes such loud noises when you come." Brittany banters right back at her and Santana's eyes go wide. She can't believe that Brittany just…nope actually she can believe it. Plus it's kind of hard to deny.

Then again.

"You've only heard me once…well technically twice but…" Santana says and blushes at the fact that Brittany did indeed rock her to an orgasm by helping her ride a toned thigh. Clothed and all.

It's kind of a turn on.

Brittany grins.

"That was just the warm up. You haven't even seen the main event yet." She husks into Santana's ear and the Latina's eyes roll to the back of her head as heat sparks through her body and settles between her legs. She tries to clench her thighs closed but the blonde's body prevents it.

"Ah, looks like someone's already worked up. I can take care of that for you baby. It would be an honor." Brittany teases as she twists her hand under Santana's spandex to cup the girl's mound. Santana jerks at the touch and her forehead falls to Brittany's shoulder.

"Oh god." She mumbles.

"Not quite, but we can work on that." Brittany whispers back and prepares to shift her hand again when her sister's voice cuts into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" The curious ten-year old asks and Brittany is at least thankful that Jordan can't actually see where her hand is. From her angle, the girl probably assumes Brittany has her hands high on Santana's hips.

The Latina's eyes snap open and she lifts her head up before glancing down at the blonde in fear. Brittany slowly and stealthily removes her hand from under Santana's spandex and runs her fingers just under the tank top Santana is wearing and over the Latina's twitching stomach muscles before her hands return to her side and she turns around to face her sister.

Brittany remains standing between Santana's spread legs and gives her sister her very best innocent look.

"Oh San had a really bad knot in her back from sleeping weird, I was just helping her smooth it out." Brittany informs her sister with practice ease and precision. Jordan's eyes narrow in a look that makes Santana think the next words out of her mouth are going to be 'I'm not five you know', because that's sure as hell what Santana would have said if someone fed her such an obvious lie.

She's hoping Jordan isn't exactly like she was when she was a kid.

Thankfully, either the girl isn't or she doesn't really care that Brittany just told her a lie. She shrugs.

"Whatever. Can you two get ready and fast so we can go? We're only going to have like three hours to shop now." Jordan says and Brittany smirks.

"Says the girl who didn't want to go in the first place."

Jordan rolls her eyes and Santana hops off the counter taking Brittany's hand.

"Come on babe, we can use it at the same time."

* * *

When Santana said those arousal spiking words Brittany had assumed the Latina meant that they could shower together, you know to save water and what not because that actually makes sense. So the second they got into the bathroom, Brittany turned and pushed Santana's back up against the bathroom door and pressed her lips into the Latina's.

It wasn't long after that Brittany was removing, or attempting to remove, Santana's clothes. She figured the girl was kissing her back so that must mean she was down with it, right?

As Brittany fumbles with pulling Santana's shirt off the shorter girl suddenly pauses their kisses.

"Britt, what are you doing?" She'd whispers out desperately and Brittany looks at her with genuine confusion.

"I'm trying to remove your clothes so that we can take a shower together." Brittany tells her as plain as day. Santana's eyes go wide and then they soften. She assists in the removal of her sleep shirt, leaving her chest bare for the blonde to view. Brittany smiles appreciatively.

"As much as I'd like that to happen, you know we don't have time." Santana then says and Brittany pouts to the point that Santana kisses the blonde's protruding lip.

"Not even a little?"

Santana giggles.

"When I take a shower with you, or a bath, I want to have as much time as possible to worship your body and run my hands, and tongue, over every inch of you. And I want to be able to hear you scream my name. I don't want to rush things with your sister right outside the door." Santana tells her and Brittany shivers slightly at the Latina's sexy sexy words but then she smiles and nods.

"I like that. Me too, especially because I want to go down on you so bad and I know that's going to make you scream louder than ever." Brittany admits and nips at Santana's pulse point. The girl groans.

"You want to do that?"

Brittany's eyes focus with brown and she smiles.

"Well yeah. You feel amazing when I touch you with my fingers, I can only imagine what it would feel like with my tongue. Not to mention what you taste like." She admits as if it's the most everyday thing in the world and Santana's legs turn to jell-o and she almost looses her balance. Brittany catches her.

"You okay there?"

Santana nods, but her heart is racing faster then it ever has before.

"Yeah, it's just no one's ever done that before." She admits shyly and Brittany smiles wider.

"No one's ever done it to me either. But I know I want to do that for you, with you, to you. And I know you'll like it." Brittany tells her and Santana sighs. How is it that Brittany can work her up so damn well without even touching her?

"I think I'd be okay with that, but sometime when we have more time?"

Brittany nods and pecks her lips.

"Sure thing babe." She says and then in one fluid motion she removes her top and shorts and turns to get in the shower, giving Santana the perfect view of her behind and taunting her senseless. Santana has to fan her face and remind herself to turn the water on 'ice' cold when it's her turn.

* * *

Naturally, the first thing Brittany wants to do when the three of them get to the mall area is get something to eat. (Santana could have sworn the girl had more pancakes than she did, where does her girlfriend put all this food?)

As Santana is thinking that thought she is also glancing over at Brittany and admiring the blonde's body, seriously she doesn't see where the food goes but she knows it sure as hell doesn't stick to the blonde. Santana happens to be not so subtly staring at Brittany's ass when Jordan glances at her.

"Wow, couldn't even go ten minutes." The younger Pierce pipes up as she glances from Santana over to her sister who is leaning on the counter of the ice cream kiosk, which resides outside of the outdoor malls main entrance, placing her and the other's orders.

The Latina flushes, both at having been caught and called out (by a ten year old no less) and at the fact that the words said ten year old spoke are true.

She's about to reply when Brittany comes skipping back to them with ice cream in hand. She hands Santana the chocolate peanut butter, Jordan the vanilla (boooooring, according to Brittany) while the blonde keeps her strawberry shortcake with sprinkles on top all to herself.

"So where we going?" Brittany then asks and her younger sister rolls her eyes before stomping off down the outside area of the mall. Brittany giggles a little at her ability to annoy Jordan so well then turns to Santana and holds her hand out wiggling her little pinkie.

The Latina smiles gratefully and links her pinkie with the girl before they follow after the tempered petite brunette Pierce.

"Oh wow San, check that out!" Brittany exclaims a few minutes after they finish their ice cream and start to pass by a jewelry store where one of the glass displays hosts an enchanting set of charm bracelets. Santana allows Brittany to pull her over to the window display and they peer in together.

Brittany's blue eyes are lit up at the beautiful crystal faced charm bracelet that has a single silver heart dangling from the clasp.

"It's so pretty."

Santana smiles and her eyes only briefly leave Brittany's face to glance at the bracelet before they turn back to admiring her girlfriend's profile.

"Yeah beautiful Britt." She says and the tone of her voice causes the blonde to glance her way. Brittany smiles shyly when she notices that Santana isn't really talking about the bracelet at all. She glances down at plump lips and then back up into brown eyes that darken just slightly under her gaze.

Brittany leans closer.

"I really want to kiss you right now." She whispers across a breath to Santana and watches as the Latina's throat moves when she noticeably swallows.

"Britt, I…" Santana starts and her eyes dart around their surrounding apprehensively. Brittany can tell she's starting to get a little panicked, and she doesn't want Santana to feel bad or forced into anything. She tugs Santana away from the shop and towards a little tree that provides slight cover from rain and other elements (unlikely).

The blonde glances around and notices that the mall is not that busy. It doesn't surprise her; it is an early Friday morning. They only one that can currently see them is Jordan who is slowly sulking back their way. Brittany wraps her arms around Santana's waist and leans in to press her forehead against the other girl's only to be taken back by warm soft lips pressing against her own.

She's so shocked at first that she doesn't start kissing back until Santana is pulling away, and not wanting the girl to think she didn't want to kiss her, Brittany surges forward and pulls Santana's body in closer to her as she fits her lips over the Latina's bottom one.

Santana sighs into the kiss and all but melts into Brittany. The blonde holds her girlfriend close as she smiles into the kiss and tilts her head to press in firmer. The kiss doesn't last long, just lips against lips tender and slow, but both girls' hearts are racing when they break from it and rest their foreheads against each other.

Santana's eyes are closed for a long moment but when Brittany stretches her lips out and places a peck on her nose she slowly opens them and smiles up at her girlfriend.

"I'm sorry I can't give you more right now Britt, but I'm really trying." Santana murmurs and Brittany smiles and nods, her forehead still pressed to a tan one.

"I know, don't be sorry San. You give me everything I could have ever wanted and more." She tells the girl and then leans in for a hug and Santana instantly wraps her arms around Brittany's neck, just holding the girl close for a few minutes.

"Are you two finished showing your undying devotion to each other yet? I'd kind of like to shop, since that's, you know, what we came here for?" Jordan interrupts Santana and Brittany's little bubble a moment later and they both lean apart slightly, still holding onto each other, and look at the girl with amusement.

Brittany turns back to look at Santana.

"What do you say babe, want to go find some new sexy lingerie for yourself to wear?" She asks with a waggle of her eyebrows. Santana rolls her eyes.

"You'd like that." She says and Brittany doesn't deny it.

"Come on gutter mind, let's go before your sister ends up leaving us both behind by taking off with my car."

Brittany's brow scrunches.

"But Jordan doesn't have a license San, she's only ten. You don't think she'd actually do that?" Brittany asks and Santana smiles at the girl's adorableness. She links her pinkie with the blonde's again and tugs her on their way.

"I really wouldn't put it past her Britt, girl's got some ways."

* * *

It's funny what a little shopping can do to a scowling spoilsport ten year old, if you use the right persuasion. Sure maybe the trip to the lingerie store where Jordan had to wait and watch the two obviously in love girl's flirt and act all coupley together (while also finding some very sexy new outfits) wasn't the best idea.

But Brittany (but mostly Santana) kind of made up for that all when they offered to take Jordan to the little girls jewelry store and buy her a shit ton of stuff. Jordan likes her bling (that sounds very familiar to Santana.)

Thankfully because of that, by the time Santana drops Jordan off at her Grandma's, the girl is all smiles and talking a hundred miles a minute about all her awesome new stuff. (It doesn't really bother Brittany one bit that her sister's not even bothering to point out that it was because of her and Santana that she has such awesome new stuff, she's just glad Jordan's happy about something.)

It turns out she really is a Pierce, despite having brunette hair. Brittany is so proud of her little sister as they drive off towards L.I.F.A.A.

"I knew she was down in there somewhere." Brittany says smiling as she holds Santana's hand in her lap. Santana smiles over at her.

"Yeah she's a great kid."

Brittany turns her eyes on her girlfriend.

"You're a great big sister and mom figure San. Jordan really likes you." Brittany says and Santana's face heats slightly at the fact that her girlfriend just dropped the 'm' word. Sure she knows Brittany probably wasn't implying anything about them having kids, but if the word brought image to Santana's mind about little blonde-haired blue-eyed babies running around then what did it do to Brittany?

Santana shakes her head free of the thought. Like what the hell? She finally allows herself to get into an actual relationship and a few days later she's already thinking about babies. Talk about putting the brakes on. Santana knows that's crazy, it's just…so easy to think about with Brittany.

"You're thinking." Brittany suddenly speaks up and Santana's eyes go wide. Does Brittany know what she was thinking about?

"Huh?" She plays it off.

"Your brow was crinkled and your nose was scrunched in that cute way it does when you think really hard."

Santana all but melts into a puddle in her seat at Brittany's words. She turns and smiles at the girl.

"I was just thinking about how beautiful and amazing my girlfriend is."

It's not _that_ far from the truth. Brittany places a kiss to Santana's knuckles.

"I do that a lot too. I mean, think about you and how wonderful you are." The blonde says and Santana sighs.

Yeah, she's not thinking about the future with Brittany at_ all_.

* * *

Brittany and Santana manage to avoid doing any of the less than stellar stuff for their volunteer duties. It's very odd to both of them, considering since Shelby requested them for such a specific time, they had assumed that they would be doing the really dirty stuff. Even if neither of them could recall why Shelby would be punishing them so.

They enjoyed coy smiles and sneaky kisses when there was no one else around and were practically glued to each other's sides when someone was present. Santana told Brittany she doesn't mind if some people at L.I.F.A.A know that they are dating now, and she was telling the truth, but Brittany said it's okay for now. She likes that it's just them.

It's around six thirty in the evening when Santana and Brittany are getting ready to head out for the day when the second worse person next to Elle shows up at the entrance to the complex just as the girl's are exiting hand in hand.

"Well well well if it isn't Barbie Pierce." A cocky slightly high pitched masculine voice rings out in front of Santana and she looks up only to freeze in her spot as she sees Josh Coleman standing in front of her, arms crossed over his puffed out chest like he owns the place.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Santana spits out, her grip on Brittany's hand tightening as she notices how tense the blonde has gone next to her. She's not going to drop her hand this time, and she's sure as hell not going to let this punk talk down to them.

"Ah so that's why you left Puckerman's party that one night. You're more into the ladies. Give me a chance sexy; I'll make it worthwhile. Or better yet, the both of you can join me; I'm sure blondie here wants to go again huh? Maybe do a little dancing for us beforehand?" Coleman says as he looks over the interlocked hands of Santana and Brittany and then fits his cocky grin on the Latina.

Santana's face drops into one of absolute disgust.

"I think you should leave moron, before we all kick your balls in and the next girl that thinks about coming around won't even be able to find them with tweezers." A voice suddenly comes from behind them.

Quinn steps up next to Santana's side as Rachel steps up next to Brittany. Santana smirks slightly at Quinn's insult, it's not exactly what she would have gone for but it works in this situation. Coleman's face turns angry.

"What is it bitches night?"

"What is it, no dick's night? Get lost cheese grater face, you're not welcome here." Santana finally speaks up stepping closer to Coleman with intimidation. Having already experienced one kick to the balls by the feisty Latina he decides not to take his chances. He thinks the bitch isn't worth it anyway.

He scoffs.

"Should have stayed with the dick Lopez."

And that's enough for Rachel to step forward and to everyone's surprise, kick the small man in the shin.

"OW!" He exclaims and glares at the short girl but Santana and Quinn still stare at him with intimidation so he limps off and away from them.

"For the record, I never wanted anything to do with your nonexistent dick!" Santana shouts after him and then turns, still holding Brittany's hands to thank Quinn and Rachel.

"Britt?" She asks suddenly concerned when she realizes that Brittany has retreated in on herself and has her eyes locked on her feet.

"Babe?" Santana asks gently and misses the look that Rachel and Quinn share between each other.

"We'll leave you to it." Rachel says and starts to walk away. Quinn leans in.

"Don't blame her for it, listen to her and help her. She needs you now most." The hazel-eyed girl tells Santana who looks at her curiously. When it is just Santana and Brittany again, Santana pulls her girlfriend into her arms and places sweet kisses over her cheek.

"Baby talk to me, I'm really worried."

Brittany sighs and her hands shoot up and lock around Santana's waist.

"Can we go to your place?" She asks and Santana nods. She walks with her arm wrapped around Brittany's shoulder and the blonde's around her waist to her car where she helps the girl in and then drive's in silence to her empty house.

Santana knows her parent won't be home until sometime Saturday afternoon.

She's bound and determined to find out what's bothering her girlfriend and making her so sad, as well as doing everything she can to make her happy again and feeling cared for and safe.

* * *

Santana arrives back at her parent's house and parks in her usual spot glancing over towards the passenger side where Brittany still remains immobile and solemn looking.

The Latina exits her car and goes around to the blonde's side. When she opens the passenger side door she kneels down so she is level with her girlfriend.

"Baby, do you want to wait here or I can carry you inside." Santana offers. She is more than fine with either choice, although she has to admit that the fact Brittany has a few inches on her might make it a little awkward to carry her. She can do it if needed, hell she lifts other cheerleaders, it's just she'd rather not drop the girl.

Brittany takes a moment to answer. When she does, she turns towards Santana and offers her a small smile.

"You want to carry me?" She asks and Santana grins, happy to see a little lightness radiate from the blonde.

"If you want me to."

Brittany grins and nods.

"Piggy back ride?" She requests and Santana giggles but nods her head in the affirmative. She helps Brittany from the car and makes sure that they both have everything they need before she turns and squats down slightly so that her girlfriend can jump on her back. Brittany is very gentle, and the trip is not at all as awkward as Santana expected.

The Latina easily carries the girl into her house and up to her bedroom area. The whole time she hears "oos" and "awws" from Brittany as the blonde no doubt observes the surroundings of the very large mansion.

When they enter Santana's bedroom and the shorter girl squats down, Brittany slides off her back with a polite 'Thanks baby' to which Santana turns around and gives her a small kiss in return. Brittany glances around Santana's room as she keeps a firm grip on the girl's hand.

She takes in the dark black walls that look as though little fluffs of white were spattered here and there. There are old reggae posters, a vanity, a few statue lamps, a white tiger print throw rug, and a queen size bed that rests on a platform with a dark brown leather headboard. Brittany is impressed, but at the same time it's almost exactly how she imagined Santana's bedroom would be.

Brittany takes a seat in the single dark tiger stripped chair as Santana riffles through her brown maple dresser. She watches with a smile on her face as Santana extracts two sets of sleepwear for them and then turns towards her. The Latina is a little thrown off by the look that Brittany has fit on her.

It's one part contentment and another part she's not even sure.

"What?" Santana asks shyly and Brittany grins wider but shakes her head. Her heart flutters and a string pulls, she thinks of three little words.

"Nothing. You're just really adorable."

Santana pouts.

"I'm totally not adorable." She defends and Brittany giggles.

"Yeah okay, whatever you say."

Santana smiles and playfully rolls her eyes. She steps towards her girlfriend and spreads the blonde's legs to stand between them before leaning over and resting her palms on the top of Brittany's thighs. Santana brings her face millimeters from Brittany's.

"You wanna change and climb into bed? We don't have to sleep yet, but I figure it will be more comfortable in the bed than anywhere else." Santana tells her as her brown eyes roam the pretty features of Brittany's face. She counts every freckle and memorizes every dip and line.

Brittany smiles.

"Are you sure that's the only reason you want to get me in your nice big really comfy looking bed?" She teases and Santana giggles and leans in to capture the blonde's lips in a sweet kiss.

"Maybe, you'll never know unless you get in it I guess." She says as they break the kiss.

"Tease." Brittany pouts and it just makes Santana giggle more. She stands up and takes a hold of the blonde's hands, hoisting her to her feet. She quickly grabs the hem of Brittany's top and pulls it over her head before placing her hands on the taller girls hips and stepping close to her.

"I'm only a tease if I don't follow through."

Brittany's stomach tenses at those words and she has to clench her thighs together as she feels her arousal shot straight between them. She nods numbly. Santana smiles and leans in to place kisses across Brittany's bare shoulder as she expertly slips the girl out of her bra. Santana is diligent and caring as she slips Brittany's arms through the baggy t-shirt she got for her to wear to bed.

Santana leans into Brittany and places kisses over her cheek and down the slope of her neck and her hands dip under the shirt Brittany wears and glide across smooth warm skin. She pulls Brittany in closer to her as her lips lock on the juncture where her neck meets her collarbone.

Brittany tilts her head to the side to give Santana more access as she feels her girlfriend grip the fabric of her shorts and tug them down. They pool at Brittany's feet and the blonde takes a step back towards Santana's bed to get her feet out of them. She stumbles a little but Santana is there to catch her.

"Careful babe."

Brittany smiles, grateful to be in Santana's arms. The Latina shuffles them back to the bed and eases Brittany down on top of it. She steps back and swiftly changes into her own sleep clothes. Brittany is slightly disappointed but at the same time she understands why they are here right now, and that Santana is trying to make her comfortable for a reason.

When the Latina walks over to the bed, she bends at the waist and cups Brittany's cheeks, drawing her into a sweet and tender kiss. Brittany hums against her lips as Santana pulls back.

"Ready to lie down?"

Brittany nods and scoots back on top of Santana's black duvet. Santana crawls onto the bed and over to the edge of the covers pulling them back and offering Brittany the chance to climb in first. Once the blonde is settled, Santana snuggles in next to her and turns on her side so that Brittany can scoot into her and be wrapped up in her arms.

After lying there for a good few minutes in silence, Santana soothingly rubbing patterns into Brittany's back as the blonde breaths easy and deep with her face buried into the crook of Santana's neck, Santana finally decides to speak up.

"Do you want to talk about it Britt?" She knows that the blonde will understand what she's talking about. While Santana waits for an answer she peppers tender kisses to Brittany's temple and cheek before nuzzling her nose into the skin there as Brittany breathes softly in her arms. After a few seconds Brittany shrugs.

"I suppose." She replies and Santana immediately adjusts her body so that she is leaning partially over Brittany. As she looks down upon the delicate beautiful features of Brittany's face, Santana wishes her mind could take an actual photo. She'd store it forever and call it up in times when she needed to smile or remind herself how lucky she is.

"Baby, we don't have to talk about it if it's going to make you feel worse or if it's too much and too hard to think about right now. I'm not going anywhere." Santana tells her girlfriend when she notices the apprehension that appears on Brittany's face. Santana smiles sympathetically and understanding.

Brittany can read it in Santana's attentive eyes that she's being completely sincere, which is what makes her want to tell the Latina more than anything. Brittany wants to tell Santana everything.

She shakes her head no in response to Santana's proposition as she cups a warm cheek with the palm of her hand and strokes her thumb across the smooth bronzed skin of prominent cheekbones. Paler eyelids flutter closed and cover those beautiful brown eyes that Brittany likes so much.

"It is hard, but I want to talk about it. To you, I want you to know everything about me Santana." Brittany says softly and she feels the skin under her palm shift as Santana's mouth forms a sweet smile. Without opening her eyes, the Latina presses further into Brittany's touch and shifts closer to her.

Santana rests her hand on Brittany's chest and forces the blonde to lay her body fully back onto the bed. Brittany takes comfort in the feel of Santana's soothing and gentle touch, grateful for such a caring and thoughtful girl. She also takes note of how comfy Santana's mattress is.

"I like your bed by the way." Brittany whispers without really thinking about and gets a snorted laugh in return. She grins at that as she very much enjoys when Santana is so carefree and comfortable around her.

When they both snuggle down, and now it is Brittany who is holding Santana, there is a beat of comfortable silence before the blonde starts in with her story.

"It all started when I finally got into high school."

* * *

**So this chapter was getting kind of long so I decided to put the rest of Brittany's story in the next one which is about half way done and should hopefully be up within the next few days depending on how busy I am. **

**Once again, thank you all so much for reading and reviewing and favoriting and following and just being totally amazing. **

**Our fandom is in turmoil but there are many things to be thankful and happy for. **

**I know that I will go down with this ship. **

**If you want, drop me a comment or message about what kind of stuff you hope or would like to see in fanfiction. I'd be interested to know :)**

**-A**


	19. Day 14

_**Hello amazing awesome readers! Thanks so much again for your love. If you all gather in closely right now and hug your screens, I will hug mine back because I seriously heart you!**_

_**I hope you enjoy this next chapter set in the Brittana world I have borrowed.**_

* * *

_**JULY**_

_**Day 14 **_

Santana can't get this dog stuff done fast enough.

It's Tuesday again. After another wonderful weekend spent with Brittany, but no opportunity for sexy time, Santana is rushing as quickly as she can to get back to Brittany around the time she passes her siblings off to her grandmother.

She has, after all, planned out a wonderful evening with the blonde. The only thing is that the majority of the evening involves time around Santana's parents.

Santana has arranged it with her parents (mostly at Maribel's incessant prodding, not like Santana didn't want to anyway), and she asked Brittany yesterday when they hung out, if the blonde would like to join her for a Lopez family dinner.

Brittany was of course ecstatic and more than happy to agree to the whole thing. She tackled Santana in such a forceful manner that the Latina had laid stunned on the ground for a good five minutes until Brittany's kissing had made her feel better.

If she can get her volunteer stuff done quickly, she can go and spend time with Brittany before they are expected at the Lopez mansion around six. And Santana is eager to spend some alone time with her girlfriend if she can.

Normally, Santana would skip out on L.I.F.A.A with Brittany to watch her siblings, since her mom couldn't find a sitter after she got called in for a double shift, but Brittany insisted that Santana not skip out anymore so that Shelby didn't strike all her hard work from her mandated community service. Brittany wants Santana to do her 'sentence' so that she won't have to worry about it later and they can just have fun.

But damn, doing all this dog stuff by one's self is almost impossible.

Of course, Santana is not actually by herself, but she's gotten so used to having Brittany around all the time that it feels like it. The boys filter in here and there gathering the dogs to take them for a walk as Santana cleans their suites, gives them fresh bedding, food, and water and finally drops a Kong on the ground for them.

On top of worrying about her duties and getting them done quickly, Santana's brain has been swirling with other thoughts of other things that have occurred this past weekend.

Mostly, what has been on her mind is what happened when she and Brittany lay in her bed and her girlfriend recalled the story of her first time in high school, and the events that transpired after.

_Friday Night, Lopez Residence _

"_It all started when I finally got into high school." Brittany starts to say as Santana listens closely from her place resting against the blonde's chest. "As you know, I'd been in a private dance school for the majority of my social maturing life. So, when my mom told me I was going to go to public school, I was both extremely excited and really terrified." _

_Santana nods into Brittany's chest to signify that she's listening. She traces a pattern against the skin of her girlfriend's pale and deliciously freckled shoulder. Santana shifts her lower body slightly so that one of her legs slip under and between Brittany's as she swings the other one over the blonde's hip to anchor them together._

_Brittany smiles at the gesture. She lives for the feel of Santana's bare skin on hers and even though they both wear sleep tanks and panties, the feeling is completely intimate and very satisfying. Brittany squeezes Santana closer. _

"_So I was fourteen. I was excited about the fact that it was going to be my first day at a public 'real' school, with like kids that weren't all poshy about dancing and everything," Brittany then says and Santana giggles a little at the girl's choice of words. Brittany pokes her and Santana silences as if to say 'Please continue', so she does. _

"_I wanted to look cool and everything. The only problem was, I had absolutely no idea what cool was. I had a mom who had lived, literally, as a teenager in the early eighties. My conception of 'cool' at the time was leg warmers and bright headbands. I showed up looking like a fifth grader who had just raided their closet and put on all of their favorite individual garments without regard to matching colors or styles." Brittany explains and Santana tries desperately to keep the soft chuckle she's holding back from escaping her lips._

_It's not that she's laughing at Brittany, it's just the thought of a freshman Brittany dressed like a cute little eighties child is almost too adorable to handle. Instead of laughing, Santana hums into Brittany's chest. The action sends vibrations through the blonde's body and shivers down her spine. She has to gulp to keep herself together, now is not the time to be getting turned on. _

"_So what happened?" Santana asks after a few seconds of Brittany not saying anything. She realizes that this part of the story may not be as hard for Brittany, but she assumes they are leading up to the more difficult things. She wants Brittany to know she cares about it all. _

"_Well, I was dropped off in front of McKinley in my moms bright blue minivan, which she obviously no longer drives-thank goodness. I step out of the van in my cut off jean shorts, stripped yellow and green tank top, with my dark blue arm warmers and my favorite trapper hat. Almost immediately I hear mean things being yelled in my direction. I didn't know it at first but I soon found out, I was everyone's new target._

_I tried to brush it off. I gripped my books tighter and walked inside. I didn't really know where I was going though. Forget about trying to read my schedule. There are too many numbers and names jumbled together on such a small little piece of paper. So I started walking though the halls thinking maybe I could find my locker and try to figure things out. I was almost to my locker when someone shoulder checked me and knocked the books out of my hands." Brittany tells Santana in narrative. Upon the newly acquired information Santana's head immediately shoots up from the place on Brittany's chest where it had been resting._

"_Who was the bastard? I'll knock his teeth out." Santana growls and Brittany is surprised to find that the Latina's gritty attitude turns her on even more. Angry protective Santana is really hot, but that's not helping the situation. _

_Brittany calms her girlfriend back down by drawing the girl's face and lips to her own and sensually kissing her. Santana relaxes and instantly melts into the kiss, sinking back into Brittany. _

"_It doesn't really matter San, it was so long ago. I don't think he even goes to McKinley anymore." Brittany says softly as she rubs her hand soothingly up and down Santana's bicep and forearm. The Latina returns to resting her cheek on Brittany's chest but fidgets uneasily, as if dying to jump up and cut someone._

"_The important thing was that a few minutes after the jock checked me, the most beautiful girl I had ever seen was bending down next to me and helping gather up my books. She was so pretty in her loose jeans and black tee with a Captain America shield on it and when she made eye contact with me through the thin lens of her small black-framed glasses, I was looking into twinkling brown eyes and at a dazzling smile. I couldn't help but notice the way the right side of her cheek indented where the corner of her mouth turned up." Brittany explains and it takes a few seconds before Santana is lifting her head again and staring down into her girlfriend's eyes._

_Santana blinks those brown eyes at Brittany. _

"_Wait, Britt, that outfit…it's exactly what I was wearing my first day of school freshman year." Santana says and a soft smile crosses Brittany's face, realization comes over the Latina. "Oh my gosh, that was you in the brown hat with the leg warmers on your arms!?" _

_Brittany smiles wider and nods just barely. _

"_Yeah that was me, and that was you. Closet Avenger you." She says and Santana covers her mouth with her hand, both shy about the fact that she still owns that shirt and that Brittany remembers that moment._

_It seems quite pivotal now that she thinks about it, and it makes saddens Santana that she doesn't quite recall it all. _

"_I didn't even remember everything about that day, but I do remember that. I didn't even put two and two together, oh Britt I'm so sorry I didn't recognize you." Santana apologizes to Brittany as her eyes begin to prick with the first signs of tears. _

_It was so long ago, and Santana was so different back then, but what if she had known Brittany from the start? Would they have been friends? Would they have been more?_

"_Oh baby, it's okay." Brittany is quickly comforting her girlfriend. She wraps her arms around Santana's back and presses kisses to her neck. "We were both different people back then. I never saw that girl again until she walked through the doors of L.I.F.A.A and fatefully back into my life."_

_Santana looks to Brittany with a feeling of overwhelming guilt. _

"_We both took separate paths San, but look where we are now. It lead us back to each other." Brittany says with conviction as she caresses Santana's back and shoulders with her hands. Santana swallows thickly and nods slowly. _

"_You're right Britt, of course you are. I'm so happy we found each other again." Santana says before she leans down to kiss Brittany's lips._

"_Me too." The blonde mumbles back against soft and tender pillow cloud lips. _

"Santana!" The Latina is drawn back to the present by the quiet and dainty like voice of Kurt Hummel. He appears in the doorway of the kitchen just as Santana shakes her head back into reality.

"There you are," Kurt says with a smile and Santana wonders why the boy looks so happy, particularly why he is looking so happy towards _her_. "Quinn was looking for you."

Santana's look of incredulity does not waver from the tall skinny boy. She is very much confused at the moment.

"Quinn is looking for me?" She asks in disbelief, feeling fairly skeptical about this whole situation. Kurt nods, more slowly this time, as if he's starting to feel like something is amiss, or maybe he has said too much?

Santana considers for a few seconds why the hazel-eyed blonde would be looking for her. Does she want to get some lioness type spiel from Quinn about how she still doesn't think or feel that Santana is good enough for Brittany, because Santana's had about enough of that.

She swears that if she hears one more person even mumble something along those lines she's going to go straight up bitch on everyone. She_ is_ good enough for Brittany. Watch her prove it.

Santana briefly considers she might be acting a little over dramatic, like that's stopped her before, but she also feels that perhaps the best way to solve her current anger fueled dilemma is to go to the blonde source and figure out for herself what the hell Quinn wants.

"Okay, where is she?" She asks Kurt as she turns from the sink and crosses her arms over her chest. Kurt smiles and seems to noticeably relax, apparently thankful that he won't have to deal or witness the fiery Latina. At least not today.

"She's in the laundry room."

Santana nods, her small and silent thanks to Kurt, before she makes her way out of the kitchen and towards the garage.

The silent, and remote, journey to the large structure in the center of the complex allows Santana the chance to reflect again on the occurrences of last Friday night. Particularly, she can reconsider the main part of Brittany's story.

_Friday Night, Lopez Residence_

"_What happened after Britt?" Santana asks softly as she settles back down on top of her girlfriend and buries her face into the crook of Brittany's neck, inhaling the sweet scent she finds there. Brittany takes a deep lung filling breath before she replies._

"_Next, I decided that I couldn't dress the way I had been anymore. Not if I wanted to avoid being tossed in a dumpster or attacked with a slushie. I managed to make it though the school day by avoiding people and not talking to anyone. When I got home that day, I changed my entire wardrobe." Brittany starts to say as her hands creep under a cotton tank top and spread out across the warm skin of Santana's back. _

_Santana hums contently into Brittany's neck and places a wet kiss against the skin there._

"_By the time I showed up at school the next day, no one even realized I was the same new girl from the day before. They thought I'd been there all along. I blended in. A few weeks went by and I managed to continue to avoid name-calling and ridicule. People still thought I talked funny and that I was stupid-"_

"_You're not stupid Britt." Santana immediately interjects as her one hand, that's wrapped around Brittany's waist, squeezes the girl tighter. Brittany smiles, thankful that Santana is so valiant in her efforts to defend her honor, even when there's no one around to bother to care about it. _

"_I'm not, I know I do dumb things sometimes though." Brittany says and she watches as Santana lifts her head from her chest and stares down into her eyes._

"_We all do dumb things sometimes Britt, but you are not stupid. You, the way you think, people just don't understand. If they did, they'd see what I see-one of the most brilliant people I've ever met. One of the most amazing." Santana tells her firmly and Brittany's heart warms and expands. She cups Santana's cheeks and draws her eyes to her. _

"_If you think that, then nothing else really matters to me."_

_Santana smiles and leans down to kiss the blonde's lips. _

"_I will never stop thinking that."_

_To Brittany, it feels like Santana is saying so much more than just those five words. She smiles gratefully and tilts up to press her lips against the Latina's for another soft kiss._

_She coaxes Santana to lie her head back down and her hands return to rubbing up and down the girl's clothed back. She can feel Santana's fingertips trail over the skin of her collarbone, across the dips and curves, and Brittany swears she feels her girlfriend draw the distinct pattern of a heart over her warmed skin. _

_She smiles. _

"_So, one day, a little after my fifteenth birthday, a few of the popular jocks approached me and invited me to a party, saying something along the lines of they liked the way I moved? I didn't understand what they were talking about until much later in my life, but at the time I was really excited. I had never been invited to a party before, much less gone to one. So of course I agreed._

_It was a few days later that I went to the party. People seemed to be treating me okay when I got there. They were handing me drinks and what not. Since I'd never really had any kind of alcohol before, I wasn't sure how much was too much, so when someone handed me something I took it and I drank it. I also wasn't aware of the fact that when I get really drunk, like I did that night, I tend to start removing my clothes." Brittany then explains and Santana can feel the blush that spreads over the girl's body. _

_The Latina smiles into Brittany's skin._

"_Stripper drunk, really? I wouldn't have pegged you as that." She says playfully with a light squeeze to Brittany's body. The blonde shakes a little with giggles below her. _

"_I'm not going to be competing with you am I?" Brittany asks playfully and Santana snorts out a laugh. _

"_No, no I am far from a stripper when I drink. You'd think that's what I would be though right? Since I'm always trying to show of this hot body. But really, I don't like people seeing me that exposed. Teasing is fine and all, but I don't go too far. I'm actually the embarrassing emotional drunk when I drink too much. I get really hysterical and weepy." Santana explains as she buries her face further into the crook of Brittany's neck, embarrassed by her past actions that her girlfriend hasn't ever even been witness to. _

"_Aww, I bet you're adorable." Brittany coos and Santana chuckles and rolls her eyes, despite knowing the blonde can't see her._

"_Whatever. Please continue Ms. Pierce. As you were saying, you were stripping." Santana goads trying to draw the conversation back on topic. There will be time later to discuss her drunken situations, but right now she wants Brittany to be comfortable talking about herself. She wants to know everything she can about the girl so that she can be there for her, always._

"_Yes, unfortunately. I was taking my clothes off and drinking and people loved it. Well guys did. I'm almost positive that's why most of the girls at school still resent me so much. I started dancing and guys started to join in. I'd never had that much attention focused on me. I'd never really had a guy so much as look at me, and there they were, dancing close to me and running their hands all over my body. It's a powerful feeling, being craved. And it's scary. Because, what happens when you are desired and you're not used to it." Brittany explains, the last thing coming out more of a statement than a question, almost as if solidifying that Brittany knows what happens because she's gone through it before._

_A shiver runs through the blonde's body and Santana feels every inch of it. _

_Santana tenses below her, she has a feeling she knows where this is going, and she can tell the details that Brittany is relaying and describing are beginning to get to her. She sits up and coaxes the blonde up with her. They lean against the headboard._

"_Britt, you don't have to talk about it."_

_There are tearstains coating Brittany's cheeks when she replies._

"_I have to tell somebody, I don't want to keep it in anymore."_

_Santana nods and cups her cheek before leaning in and placing the most adoring and tender of kisses on Brittany's lips. _

"_Okay Britt. I'll be right here the whole time, just to listen and to hold you if you need." Santana tells her and Brittany nods in understanding. She allows Santana to pull her into her arms so she is sitting in the girl's lap sideways, the Latina's back against her leather headboard. _

_Santana places gentle kisses to Brittany's right shoulder, the one that is exposed and within access to her. _

"_I remember," Brittany starts to say and then her throat closes and she chokes on the words. Santana holds her closer. "I remember he danced with me the most." She finally manages to choke out and Santana feels her own throat go dry. _

"_Who?" She asks, even though she already suspects she knows the answer. _

"_Josh Coleman." Brittany breathes out almost silently, confirming most if not all of Santana's fears. She instinctually flexes her body under her girlfriend, her muscles tensing in desire to spring into action._

"_Tell me he didn't hurt you Britt, or so help me God I will find that disgusting revolting boy and make him wish he'd never been born." The Latina starts to say and Brittany quickly clings to her to keep her from moving. _

"_No, h-he didn't hurt me, not intentionally. He's changed so much since that time I first knew him, he was at least respectful about everything but I still regret what happened. I know that I was drunk and I'm not trying to use that as an excuse because I was aware of what was happening. I just wish I hadn't been so naïve about it all." Brittany explains and Santana keeps her eyes focused on Brittany's profile. She's waiting for her girlfriend to actually say the words, as much as she doesn't want to hear them, Santana knows it will be good for Brittany. For them both. _

_With a deep sigh, Brittany's eyes close and she whispers out the last words._

"_I drunkenly lost my virginity to him, I don't even remember it, aside from the horrible feeling I had the next morning and the talks that trailed in the following week at school. I felt so sick to my stomach about the whole thing. I'd always had those fairy tale thoughts that my first time would be all romantic and with someone I cared about. " Brittany says through a hiccup and Santana pulls her closer and murmurs in her ear. _

"_Oh Britt, I'm so sorry that happened."_

_Brittany nods in Santana's arms._

"_I'm not going to say that it's okay but it was almost a blessing in disguise because after that happened I truly began to realize who I was. I stopped caring about being cool and popular and whatever, because I realized people expected too much from you and I just wanted to be me. I ended up volunteering at L.I.F.A.A to get my mind off things and that's where I met Quinn and Kurt, and everyone else, and truly started to figure out who I was and what I wanted to be. If I hadn't done that, I don't know the type of person I'd be today. Maybe I'd be a cold-hearted person who couldn't stand being around anyone."_

"_I still think you'd be you Britt, you'd be amazing no matter what." Santana tells her and Brittany smiles leaning in further to her girlfriends warm and comforting embrace._

"_I'm still most thankful that it all lead me to you." Brittany murmurs and Santana's heart soars at the words. She holds the blonde even closer as her hands run up and down Brittany's back and arm and her lips ghost over every inch of skin she can reach._

_Cheeks, temple, neck, shoulder and hair. _

"_I am so yours Brittany. I will do everything I can to make sure you never feel like you did that night again." She whispers into the shell of Brittany's ear before placing a light kiss there as well. _

"_I know San." Brittany whispers back and turns her head so that their lips can connect. They kiss slowly and with feeling, Santana pouring every ounce of emotion she can into her caress as her tongue slips past Brittany's parted lips. She wants Brittany to know that what they have is more real than ever. More real than anything she's ever known or could imagine. _

_When they break the kiss, Santana follows Brittany as the blonde lays her back flat against the mattress. They are silent for a long time, but Brittany is more than thankful to have finally gotten that horrible memory off her chest, and she's even more grateful that she was able to share it with someone she…feels so much for. _

_There are three words that suddenly begin to dance around in Brittany's head again._

"_I'm still going to kick his ass for hurting my girlfriend." Santana's raspy voice cuts into Brittany's thoughts as the Latina girl shifts further into her side and tangles their legs together again. Brittany smiles, she's feeling more and more ready to really tell Santana everything._

"_I believe it." She says in reply and reaches out to find Santana's hand. Brittany slips her fingers through the gaps of slender tan ones and rests their joined hands on her chest, right above where the beating of her heart calms Santana's mind. _

_They fall asleep from emotional exhaustion, content in the comfort of each other's embrace. _

Santana smiles softly at that final memory of Friday night as she reaches the garage door and turns the handle to enter.

Falling asleep with Brittany, whether holding the blonde in her arms or falling asleep in Brittany's arms, there has never been a better feeling to Santana.

But she is still conflicted about so many things.

For one, Santana still feels a pang in her chest when she thinks about Brittany and that sleazy Coleman kid. If she had known on Friday what she knows now, the guy would not have walked away uninjured. Even if Brittany insisted that nothing was forced, Santana knows that Coleman still could have not done anything.

If Brittany hadn't been so peaceful and adorable looking underneath her after she was done telling Santana everything, the Latina would have been on the first train to going all Lima Heights on the douchebag. As it were, Santana couldn't leave Brittany anymore than Brittany could have left her.

They're good for each other. And, of course, being there for Brittany won out that evening, as it always will.

"Finally. You sure took your sweet time." A voice cuts into Santana's thoughts. She finds she easily neglects other things and people around her when Brittany is not there grounding her. No one holds a candle to the way Brittany intrigues and excites her.

She looks up to find Quinn standing at the folding table and looking her way.

"Sorry, got a little sidetracked." Santana says and immediately pulls a face at herself for the fact that she just apologized for essentially nothing, in the sense that she didn't actually do anything wrong. Quinn's eyebrow is cocked in such a way that suggests she finds the Latina's behavior peculiar as well.

She shrugs.

"That's okay. No rush or anything." Quinn tells Santana who nods in response, not knowing what else to really do, or say, beyond that. What exactly does one converse about when you really know nothing about the other person and said person has pretty much been a royal pain in your ass since the first time you met them?

There's an awkward silence that falls over the atmosphere. Santana stands at the edge of the table, directly not looking at Quinn, as the slightly taller blonde remains motionless with an unfolded towel in her hand.

"So, uhh why exactly did you want to talk to me?" Santana finally speaks up, having had about enough of this tension. She hates that feeling of not really knowing what's going on and having absolutely no control over it.

Quinn clears her throat and bumbles around a bit.

"Oh…I uh, well I guess I wanted to talk to you…about…Brittany?" Quinn speaks out and it's Santana's turn to arch an eyebrow as she looks up at the girl.

"Are you asking me? You're the one who's got something on your mind, I don't know what goes on in that relatively manic brain of yours." Santana breaths out with fire, she can't help it. It's like Quinn's defensive and straightforward attitude just bring it out in her.

Santana hates to admit it, but Quinn's more like her than anyone she's ever met and like minds tend to clash (when they aren't also thinking alike). Especially when they are on such an equal level as she's noticed she and Quinn are.

The hazel-eyed girl snorts out a laugh and her eyes narrow in Santana's direction.

"Okay, attitude, I can at least deal with that." She says and finishes folding the towel before crossing her arms over her chest. She looks at Santana with a hint of defiance and a whole wide notion of challenge.

"Britt tells me that not only did she meet your mother, but you also agreed to go on a date with her and invited her to a family dinner."

Santana scoffs, she's not mad at Brittany for telling her best friend those details-she's more irritated with the way Quinn seems to be approaching the topic. As if she still doesn't think Santana has what it takes to be with Brittany.

But then again, the topic does bring up some smile worthy memories about Saturday morning and the eventual acquaintance between Brittany and Mrs. Lopez.

_Saturday morning, Lopez Residence_

_Santana stirs from her position, having heard a sound faintly in the distance. Like pots and pans clinking together and the sound of a soft motherly figure humming._

_It takes her all of two seconds to realize that it is probably in fact her mother that is humming, and more than likely bustling about in the kitchen. Santana's eyes spring open and she sits up. Her actions instantly rouse her girlfriend. _

_Brittany rubs her fists to her eyes as she props herself up on her elbows and admires the haphazardly strewn hair of her gorgeous Latina girlfriend that sits before her. _

"_Morning." She mumbles and Santana's brown eyes focus on her. They soften from worried to content in a second and a small smile creeps across her face. Brittany feels Santana's hands snake up her forearms as the girl leans into her and places a 'good morning' peck to her lips._

"_Hey baby." Santana greets against Brittany's lips as she smiles in return and her eyes fall closed at the kiss. She adores the way that Santana is so gentle and sweet with only her. When Santana starts to move away, Brittany reaches out to pull her back and their lips fit together with a little more passion._

_Santana leans into the kiss, happy that Brittany seems to be feeling okay. She makes a move to swing her leg over Brittany's hip so that she is effectively straddling the girl's waist and she braces herself against the blonde by placing her hands on strong shoulders. Brittany's hands, in reply, shoot to Santana's hips where they hold the girl in place. _

"_Hmm." Brittany mumbles into Santana's mouth as tongues delve past lips and she pulls her girlfriend's petite body in closer to her own. _

_Only when fingers, and then hands, start to skirt across the skin of Santana's abdomen does the Latina pull back from the kiss with a breathless gasp. She rests her forehead against Brittany's and breaths in pants, as her eyes remain closed. With a heavy gulp she finally speaks._

"_As much as I'd love to do that babe, my mom's currently downstairs and I know for a fact that if I don't appear within the next ten minutes, she will come looking for me." Santana explains in a strangled rasp. Brittany's heart skips at the tone, knowing it signifies that Santana is very much turned on. _

_Smugly she smirks at the notion that she can turn the girl on so much just by a kiss, but then again she's not exactly not worked up at all or even remotely dry between her legs. She swallows but nods so her forehead rubs smoothly against a tan one._

"_Okay. She's not going to be mad is she?" She asks quietly. She knows that Santana has said that her mother is a very happy and loving person, but Brittany's terrified that she'll feel differently towards her. After all, she's the reason that Santana isn't out finding a nice boy to marry._

_Brittany shakes her thoughts of that, she knows she shouldn't think that way but sometimes the thought does cross her mind._

"_No Britt, she won't be mad. She'll probably be really excited to finally meet you." Santana says as she opens her eyes and leans back a little to offer Brittany a reassuring smile. Her girlfriend nods._

_Silently they both exit from Santana's bed and pull on more family oriented clothes. They're still in barely anything, it is still summer after all, but at least they can't be faulted for being inappropriate._

_After placing a kiss to a slightly flushed porcelain cheek, Santana reaches out and grasps Brittany's hand in hers and then leads her from her bedroom and down to the kitchen._

_It is here that Brittany spots an even more petite, and older looking (though Brittany would have a hard time actually believing the woman was Santana's mother if she didn't already know because she looks so young) Latina woman who stands at the stove top mixing together ingredients into a frying pan. _

"_Buenos días mami." Santana greets and the woman turns instantly to the sound of her daughter's voice, a bright smile covering her face. Brittany can see where Santana gets her smile. _

"_Ahh mija, how lovely for you to join me and oh…who is this?" Maribel says upon discovering a blonde haired girl standing next to her daughter. She doesn't miss the way that Santana's hand appears to be resting gently on the other girl's lower back. _

_Brittany smiles bashfully at the elder Lopez, taken back slightly at finding an almost identical, but more mature looking, Santana. Everything about the woman but her eyes and the slightly paler tone of her olive skin are a reflection of Santana. _

"_Hello Mrs. Lopez." Brittany greets and she feels Santana stand close to her side as the hand that was resting on her back slides around and rests on her far hip. Santana gives her a reassuring squeeze. _

"_Mami, this is Brittany." Santana says proudly and her mother beams. She wipes her hand on a towel next to the stove and takes a step closer to both girls. Holding her hand out she makes direct eye contact with blue eyes._

"_Brittany, it is wonderful to finally meet you, I am Maribel Lopez. Please call me Maribel. My Santanita has had many lovely things to say about you. She is quite enamored." Mrs. Lopez says with a hint of a wink as the blonde grasps her hand and shakes it a few times. Brittany smiles softly at the information and she glances sideways to catch faint hint of a blush spread across Santana's cheeks. _

"_Mami." Santana whines, hoping her mother will not further embarrass her. Maribel chuckles and releases Brittany's hand._

"_Will you be staying for breakfast Brittany? I've made my signature breakfast tamales." The elder Lopez inquires and Brittany looks over to Santana to gage her reaction. When she catches her girlfriend positively beaming at her and offering her a slight nod of her head, Brittany smiles in return before turning back towards Maribel. _

"_That would be wonderful Maribel, thank you." _

So there was that.

It turned out being quite the peaceful and entertaining morning.

"You are correct Fabray, on all counts." Santana finds herself responding to the other person in the room. Quinn nods and begins to say something else, but Santana's mind is somewhere else already.

She's thinking about how the rest of the weekend turned out to be very eventful. As Santana remembers, Brittany talked non-stop about how excited she was about the date she was planning for the following weekend.

Although Brittany didn't actually disclose any details, she's been very mum about the whole thing from the start and only allowed mention that she is in fact planning something and that Santana is 'definitely going to like it'.

That wasn't the only thing that Brittany was excited about. And Santana chuckles a little when she thinks about how Brittany had gone on and on about how excited she was to finally cook or do something for Santana, since the Latina, and then her mother, had already cooked such wonderful food for her.

Santana also considers how close her girlfriend and her mother seem to be getting already. As evidence by the other occurrences on Saturday morning.

"_This is delicious Maribel! Thank you so much." Brittany exclaims as she whittles away at her first helping of food while sitting next to Santana at the island counter. Santana beams next to her while eating her own food. Their hands, which can remain interlocked even while they are eating, rest on Brittany's lap. _

"_You're very welcome Brittany. I am glad that someone else gets to enjoy my cooking every once and a while. I try to get Santana to cook every so often, but she is stubborn." Maribel replies while sending her daughter a playful look across the island while she drinks from her coffee cup. _

_Santana rolls her eyes._

"_Please, I cook plenty of times." _

_Brittany's head shoots up from its position of ducking down towards her plate to unceremoniously shove another bite of food in her mouth. _

"_So this is how San learned how to cook so well!" The blonde exclaims and both Latina's chuckle. Santana leans into Brittany and kisses her cheek before she mumbles out a few words._

"_Aww thanks baby." Just quite enough for Maribel to barely catch it and the older woman cracks a smile. _

"_Oh Santana she is simply wonderful. I must meet your family Brittany." Mrs. Lopez concludes and Santana looks at her in curiosity. She's never seen her mother this excited about any of her past relationships, friendship or not. It's further intriguing to see considering Santana has not actually disclosed that she and Brittany are in fact together, but it is something she very much wishes to do. _

_First, however, she has to rein in her mother's exuding excitement. She doesn't want to scare Brittany away. _

"_Wow slow down mami, you aren't marrying the girl!" Santana jokes and doesn't notice the way Brittany's cheeks flush at her words, or realize what she basically implied. _

_Maribel simply smiles at the interaction between the two girls and the three of them finish breakfast with light chat before Santana is off to spend the day with Brittany, promising to return on Sunday for church. _

"Hey, you keep spacing out on me." Quinn chastises and Santana remembers that the other girl was actually having a civil conversation with her before she zoned out.

Santana can't help it, not when Brittany is involved.

She's also kind of surprised that she didn't remember saying the actual words 'Marry' and 'her' in the same sentence while talking about Brittany. Santana finds she very much could be in deep right about now.

"Yeah, I've got a lot on my mind." She finds herself replying to the blonde that awaits her attention. Quinn tilts her head and looks at the Latina curiously.

"Is it about Britt?"

Santana nods.

"She told me about the Coleman thing."

Quinn inhales sharply and Santana glances her way with narrowed eyes.

"You knew about that?" She asks. She knows she shouldn't be mad since Quinn did technically know Brittany before her, but still-she's Brittany's girlfriend, not Quinn.

"Not all of it. She's told me the gist. I only met her the end of sophomore year when I transferred to McKinley. I was immediately outcast by everyone except Brittany." Quinn explains and Santana nods. That sounds a lot like Brittany.

"She's amazing." Santana says. She's not even a little apprehensive about saying it so casually out loud. In fact, she's feeling kind of proud of saying it.

Another thought suddenly hits Santana. She's not entirely sure that it hasn't been there all along, lingering in the back of her mind and stewing in wait until the moment when her heart was finally ready to talk about it out loud.

Santana thinks that she doesn't want to hide things anymore. Not from Brittany, not from anyone else-for Brittany's sake. Her girlfriend deserves the best kind of devotion and admiration. Santana takes a deep breath and turns to Quinn with a determined look on her face.

"I don't really know why I'm telling you of all people but I guess it's because I know you'll be real with me." Santana starts to say and Quinn cocks an eyebrow at her. She's got that certain look about her, as if she knows that she is someone special and important but she's still skeptical about whether or not everyone else knows.

She's a queen bitch when she wants to be, but she's still so vulnerable and lonesome.

"Ooookay." Quinn says apprehensively but intrigued nonetheless. She shifts her stance from one foot to the other an in effort to get more comfortable. She wouldn't say that they are 'friends', but if Santana wants to tell her something she figures she owes it to Brittany to listen.

Santana takes a deep breath.

"I'm pretty sure that I'm gay." She says and her brown eyes remain, to the blonde's surprise, steadily locked on hazel.

Quinn gaps once before her mouth falls into a knowing smirk.

"You're pretty sure? You are all over Brittany like JD Food's is all over the flavor of bacon. I think it's safe to say that it's a for sure."

Santana stands there jaw dropped and looking at her in complete bafflement. She just literally determined this, she's pretty positive she did at least, so how is it that Quinn could have already known or suspected. Has she been that transparent? But then another thought occurs to Santana and she realizes that Quinn has not been the only observant one around the complex.

"You're one to talk, every time Berry walks by you look like a lovesick twelve year old who's had all of her hopes and dreams dashed because the love of your life doesn't even know you think of them that way." Santana retorts and Quinn gasps at her words and then proceeds to glare at her with determination and intention. They have a mini glare off that lasts far longer than Santana has time for.

She rolls her eyes and shrugs her shoulders before finally breaking the silence.

"Look, it's obvious that we're both pretty hopeless." She says and is about to continue when she finds Quinn starts laughing. Santana raises her eyebrows towards the girl and glares. Quinn shakes her head and holds one hand to her mouth as the other one shows palm out in front of her.

"I never thought I'd agree with you, but it's funny because we're so alike." She tells Santana who cracks a light smile. It's really weird being okay with this, but she finds when their callous attitudes aren't clashing, she can actually tolerate the blonde.

"Yeah, it's really scary."

Quinn nods in agreement as her chuckles die down.

"You're right though. Sometimes I don't know what to do about my feelings, but you know I guess that's how life goes."

Santana nods.

"You're alright Lopez, when you aren't, you know, being a royal bitch." Quinn then says and Santana chuckles lowly.

"Thanks Fabray, you're not so bad yourself." Santana replies and there's a moment, it's fleeting but she actually thinks that she smiles at Quinn and the other girl smiles back.

"Erm, well enough of that. How about we get this crap done so that I can get out of here. Britt's meeting my family tonight." Santana clears her throat and breaks up the weird sensation that was beginning to hover and fall over her.

Quinn seems to break out of a trance too and nods her agreement to the Latina.

"There are still three more loads of laundry to go Lopez."

* * *

Santana manages to leave L.I.F.F.A around five o'clock in the evening. It's a lot later than she anticipated but Brittany assured her all day that it was fine. They would get to spend some type of quality time together today, even if it was tonight when they fall asleep in Santana's bed.

Santana is exhausted and probably smells a little like wet dog, but the only thing she wants to do is fall into Brittany's arms.

Forget the shower, Brittany won't mind. And forget sleep, she can do that when she's dead.

As she's driving, she thinks about how she has readily provided information on her believed sexuality to Quinn, it's probably about time to tell her own girlfriend about it. But considering the things they do, she thinks Brittany probably already knows.

Still, it will be good to actually say it.

She drives quickly, but legally, to Brittany's apartment complex and walks up the path to the actual apartment. Santana just barely raises her hand, knuckles bent and ready to rasp against the door, when it flies open and pale strong hands grip at the collar of her three quarter length button down shirt and tug her over the threshold and into the apartment.

Warm soft lips are colliding with Santana's before she can even process anything. Her eyes slide closed and her hands smooth over the material that bunches at the bottom of Brittany's back as she pulls her girlfriend's body into her own.

The kiss is fast and messy. Teeth clash against teeth as Brittany moves backwards and Santana stumbles after her. They fall in a heap on top of Brittany's bed and their limbs instantly tangle together.

When they break for air a few minutes into it, Santana gasps against Brittany's lips and a whimpered moan escapes her as she feels her girlfriend's lips attach to her neck. Brittany sucks and nips at the flesh there for a while and then licks a path up the slope of her neck to the shell of her ear. Santana's fingers tighten their grip where they rest on the back of Brittany's tank top.

"We only have a few minutes until Jordan gets out of the shower and my Nana shows up." Brittany husks into Santana's ear and the warmth of her breath, and the tone of her voice, cause the Latina to groan and rock her hips in the blonde.

She's fighting keeping an unclouded, unfrazzled mind but she's fighting a loosing battle.

"_Fuck_, Brittany." Santana hisses as the girl roughly bites into the crook of her neck. It feels good, that's undeniable, but it's so unexpected (especially from Brittany) that it momentarily throws her off. She doesn't get long to think about it because the next second she feels both of Brittany's thumbs work their way under the waistband of her shorts and push them down.

Santana's heart is hammering against her chest at the action. She is both turned on and spurred on by the blonde's brash and straightforward actions. She lifts her hips from where they had been resting between Brittany's to assist in the pushing down of her shorts. Brittany leaves her underwear in place for the time being.

There is a brief moment where Santana considers how wrong this is, with Jordan not too far away and the threat of Brittany's grandmother on her way and going to be there at any possible moment. But the way Brittany feels under her is too good to ignore.

"Oomph!" Santana releases a muffled grunt as Brittany flips her and lands her back to the mattress. Almost instantaneously, Brittany is kissing down her neck and as far as she can across the exposed skin of her chest. Slender fingers grip at buttons of Santana's shirt and start undoing them so that Brittany's lips can touch more of Santana's skin.

When the blonde reaches Santana's navel she licks a loop around it and dips her tongue in briefly before skirting her tongue across the hot skin just above the Latina's panty waistband. Santana's hips arch off the bed and Brittany's hand move to her hips bones and press down, bringing the Latina's butt back to the mattress and keeping her in place.

Nimble fingers hook into the material of cotton panties and Brittany starts tugging them down Santana's legs as her lips ghost across the inside of caramel thighs. Santana squirms under the action. Her heart is fluttering so rapidly and her stomach flipping so insanely she's a little worried she's not going to make it out of this alive.

Brittany may very well kill her with all the emotions and sensations she's feeling.

"Mmm Santana, you're amazing." The Latina suddenly hears Brittany husk from between her legs. She glances down her body and only then realizes that the blonde has successfully and fully removed her underwear and is hovering with her nose and face about an inch from her dripping sex.

Santana gulps, and she's not even coherent enough to be embarrassed by the way her legs readily drop open when Brittany's fingertips run delicately over the inside of them. Then, suddenly, the actual notion of what Brittany's about to do hits her and she starts to panic.

Brittany said she wanted to do it, yeah, but what if the blonde doesn't like it? What if it's really weird for her and this messes things up between them. What if it doesn't feel right and Santana can't get off by it? There are a lot of damn what ifs.

"Britt." Santana chokes out just as she feels Brittany's lips connect with the apex of her thigh. She whimpers a little at the tingling sensation the touch leaves. Blindly, she reaches her hands out to find a blonde head of hair, tracing it down to Brittany's chin where she tugs.

Brittany manages to pull herself away from the wonderful sight and aroma in front of her at the insistence of her girlfriend. She slides her body up the practically naked one of the Latina below her and hovers over Santana as she stares down at her face. The Latina's eyes are squeezed shut and there's a tremble to her lips. Brittany leans down and tentatively pecks those lips. Brown eyes are slowly exposed through hesitant eyelids.

"You okay baby?" Brittany asks gently, but if the feel of Santana's heart ramming against her chest, and the blonde's own chest, is any indication she'd have to suspect that Santana is probably not completely okay.

Still the Latina nods in the affirmative before swallowing thickly and momentarily closing her eyes again. When they flutter back open she looks directly into blue.

"I'm just scared." She whispers and Brittany inwardly pouts. She knows it's not because of her but she can't help but feel sad about it.

"About this in general or just me doing that?"

"Mostly that. I mean I don't want your sister walking in on us but I'm also nervous that you won't, you know, enjoy it." Santana admits barely above a whisper. Brittany moves one of her arms from where it rested alongside Santana's face on the pillow and cups a tan cheek with her hand.

"Santana, you are beautiful and I enjoy everything about you. I see no reason why I wouldn't enjoy that. I can already tell you that I like the way you smell and feel and look. And I'm really excited to add taste to that." Brittany says with pure honesty and the words make Santana's whole body flush with heat. A good kind of heat but one nonetheless. She wipes her free forearm across her brow, feeling a sheen of sweat disappearing with the action.

"I just, I don't want to be scared of your sister or grandma walking in on us. I want to be able to relax, and I definitely want to be able to return the favor and everything you know?" Santana then says and Brittany realizes that her girlfriend has a point.

She was a little caught up in the haze of Santana sexiness that she kind of neglected to think of those other things. But Brittany very much wants them too. She smiles and presses a light kiss to Santana's lips.

"You are absolutely right San."

Santana relaxes a little and feels relief spread over her entire body.

"Yeah? You're okay with that, you're not mad?" She asks hesitantly and Brittany shakes her head and kisses her again.

"Never mad." She says truthfully and Santana smiles and pulls her into a deeper kiss. They kiss languidly for a few more minutes until the sound of Jordan singing cuts through the air. They both jolt apart a little embarrassed, even though they aren't doing anything that bad.

Santana flushes a little at the fact that she rests beneath Brittany a little more than exposed. Brittany chuckles at the perplexed look on Santana's face and then she gathers the girl's clothes and helps her dress into them again.

A few minutes later, Santana is in the shower getting cleaned up and Jordan is whisked away by Brittany's grandmother. When the Latina gets out of the shower Brittany hops in, giving her a light pat on the ass as Santana walks past her to the blonde's dresser. She grabs a few items Brittany left out for her to wear and waits for the blonde to return.

"Damn, you look really good in my clothes." Brittany remarks as she walks from the bathroom in her robe and catches her girlfriend flipping through one of her favorite books as she lounges on her bed.

Santana smiles and stands up walking over to the other girl.

"I look even better out of them." She teases and Brittany smirks.

"That you do." She says and pulls the girl into her. They don't get to kiss for very long before Brittany has to change and they have to be on their way.

It's sure to be an interesting evening at the Lopez residence. Santana hopes that it turns out to be nice, and that Brittany likes her parents as much as they are bound to like the blonde.

Santana also really hopes she has the guts and nerve to remember to tell Brittany that one important little thing about herself.

* * *

**The girls are getting closer to saying what's on their minds.**

**Oh JD Foods is a company that specializes in the flavor of bacon. I've never eaten any of their stuff, seeing as how I'm a vegan, but I figured if anyone knew about them, it would be the supposed bacon obsessed Quinn. If you've tried their stuff and you like it, I'm glad I picked the right company!**

**Thanks so much for reading and simply being totally wonderful. Thoughts are welcome, and smiles. And if anyone ever needs another hug, I'm here for you!**

**Hope everyone enjoys their week, stay strong Brittana hearts!**

**-A**


	20. Night 6

**Brittany's finally meeting Santana's parents! Woooo. **

**I don't know if you all are excited about that but I hope you enjoy the chapter. Thanks again so much for all your wonderfully kind and inspiring words. I seriously have some of the most amazing reviewers and readers! **

* * *

**JULY**

**Night 6**

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh. Why am I so nervous? Oh my gosh, you need to pinch me or like slap me or something." Brittany is practically hyperventilating in the seat next to Santana.

The two of them arrived at the Lopez mansion about ten minutes ago, but this is as far as they've gotten. Mostly because it appears that Brittany is having some kind of serious freak out.

"Britt, babe, I'm not going to slap you. You'll be fine. You've already met my mom, and she adores you. My dad is almost exactly like her just burlier and well a guy." Santana tries to calm her girlfriend down as she rubs her hand up and down Brittany's bicep. It doesn't seem to be working very well and soon Brittany has lapsed into breathing techniques that one would most likely hear in a birthing class.

"Britt, seriously sweetheart you need to calm down. You're starting to scare me and make _me_ nervous."

Brittany looks at her girlfriend apologetically. It's not like she intended for this to happen. She frowns.

"Sorry." She breathes out quietly and Santana shakes her head, she doesn't want Brittany to think this is her fault. She understands the girl's nerves, even if they are a little unnecessary.

Santana leans across the gap and cups Brittany's cheeks in her hands. In one fluid motion she is pressing her lips into the blonde's and sliding them against hers. Brittany freezes at the kiss at first but quickly starts caressing her lips against Santana's and kissing back.

When the Latina's tongue slides across her bottom lip Brittany moans at the feeling and parts her lips allowing Santana's tongue to snake into her mouth and stroke across her teeth and the roof of her mouth. She feels her heart rate slow to a more steady and manageable pace.

She relaxes and leans further into the kiss.

As they pull apart a few minutes later and rest their foreheads together, Brittany sighs contently. She is noticeably calmer.

"Thanks." She mumbles to her girlfriend without opening her eyes and Santana nods and tilts her lips up to kiss the blonde's nose.

"Of course." She says and they wait for a few minutes breathing between themselves on a cycle. Brittany out and Santana in, the whole time Brittany's hands rest against Santana's cheeks as tan fingers stroke gently at the fine hair at the nape of her neck. When she has calmed enough Brittany slowly opens her eyes.

She is immediately and beautifully met with shinning dark brown eyes and a genuine adoring smile. Brittany nods once and they silently part from each other to manuver out of the car.

Santana exits the car first and goes around to take Brittany's hand as the other girl climbs out.

They walk hand and hand towards the Lopez mansion.

* * *

"It'll be okay Britt, I promise." Santana whispers to the blonde once more as they walk through the immaculate front entrance. Brittany nods as she allows Santana to gently and sweetly remove her light jacket and hang it in the coat closet next to the door.

Santana pauses from hanging up her own jacket, which is also coincidently Brittany's, and slides off her flip flops before turning and smiling over at a fidgeting blonde. Brittany's face, and general behavior, radiates a severe nervousness. Santana's starting to get worried that Brittany's going to pass out on her or something.

She steps closer to the girl and rests her hands on slim hips. She has to incline her head upwards just a little with Brittany's height on her, but it secretly makes her feel really sexy. Brittany being just a little taller than her is a serious turn on, particularly when Santana has to lift up onto her tip toes just enough to press a kiss to pink lips.

Brittany's eyes flutter closed at the kiss and a breath escapes from her nose. Her hands fall to Santana's sides and her fingers flex against the cotton material of the Latina's shirt. A tan hand comes up and cups the side of Brittany's neck as soft lips brush against hers again. It takes a few more pecks before Brittany's heart rate returns to, not normal, but acceptable given the situation.

Brittany knows she's being a little silly. After all, she has already met and sensationally hit it off with Santana's mom. It's just, Brittany is aware of the reputation that proceeds Dr. Lopez. The man is said to be not only a successful and world-renowned plastic surgeon, but he is also fiercly intelligent, exceedingly charming, exceptionally good-natured, and fascinatingly driven.

How is Brittany going to look in his eyes? A girl who seems to be just bumbling through high school with no solid plans of a future? Who's mother, despite knowing that the woman works as hard if not harder than anyone else, has to maintain three barely blue-collar low paying jobs to support a family of four? Brittany's not even sure she'll have any answers for the man if he starts to question her about things.

And Santana? She's brilliant, and she has such a bright future. Not only because she has options, but because she has the drive and determination to succeed, at whatever it is she wants to do. Is Dr. Lopez going to think that Brittany is holding back his protegal only daughter from her true potential? Because Brittany would never want to do that.

She wants to go places with Santana. She wants to watch Santana run the world. She wants everything with Santana, except to hold her back. She thinks that if she can just-

"Baby, where'd you go?" Santana's sweet raspy tone filters into Brittany's ears and she snaps herself out of her concentrated state to turn and look into concerned brown eyes. Santana's brow is creased in worry and her eyes are dancing all over the blonde's face. She's been walking, while holding Brittany's hand, to the dining area and the blonde has been seriously zoned out the majority of the time.

Brittany swallows the nervous lump in her throat and forces a smile.

"Just trying to prepare myself." Brittany tells the Latina in a weak voice and Santana halts their progress and squeezes her hand.

"Just be yourself Brittany. When they see the real you, and what you do to me, there's no way they're going to think anything less than amazing things about you." Santana tells her girlfriend and Brittany's stomach flips at her words. She glances back into orbs of caring brown.

"I promise you Britt." Santana murmurs and the words sound like so much more than that to Brittany. They actually sound a lot like a whole book of promises, and how Santana passionately pledges to keep them. Brittany smiles and takes a step towards Santana while nodding her head before she leans her forehead into the other girl's.

"I promise you too."

Those four simple words sound so much like three other significant ones to Santana that they cause her breath to catch as she considers them. Before she can accurately process the words, a sweet motherly tone interrupts her thoughts.

"Ah mija, and my darling Brittany. I was wondering when the two of you would arrive." Maribel Lopez says as she walks from the dining area into the open foyer and comes upon her daughter and the lovely blonde haired girl she knows Santana is more than captivated with. Santana turns to smile at her mother.

"Lo siento mami, we had just arrived and were about to join you and papa." Santana responds and Brittany's heart flutters at the beautiful Spanish and how it flows musically from Santana's lips. She knows that the girl is just apologizing, but somehow the way Santana's tongue rolls on the words seriously sends a good shiver through her body.

Maribel accepts her daughter's apology, and doesn't miss the way Brittany's face lights up when Santana speaks, and she ushers the girl's into the kitchen where her husband is waiting for them.

"Ah there's mi hermosa niña. Santanita, you look wonderful." The dashing salt-and-pepper haired Latino man says as he stands from his place at the head of the table and walks towards his daughter and Brittany.

To say she's surprised is an understatement.

Brittany had assumed that Santana's father was handsome, after all her mother is beautiful and Santana herself-well there aren't enough words in the dictionary to describe her beauty, but Dr. Lopez is exceptionally dapper looking. Strong jaw, angular Latino face, his eyes are dark like Santana's and his skin is the same bronzed tone.

He's tall, not exceedingly, but taller than Brittany. He's fit but not overly buff. He wears a dark grey button up shirt tucked into crisp black slacks. A deep purple tie, that would probably look ridiculous on anyone else, completes his outfit and presents him as the successful professional that he is. Brittany finds herself shrinking back even more at the imposing atmosphere that surrounds the man.

Luckily, Santana is still there by her side and when she speaks the next words, a calm descends over Brittany's body.

"Papa, this is Brittany. The most wonderful girl I've ever met. She's my very best friend."

Dr. Lopez smiles at his daughter and turns his dark eyes onto the blonde girl that stands next to her. He is more aware of who Brittany is than Santana may think. He does, after all, have conversations with his wife.

"Ahhh Brittany I've heard much about you, it is a pleasure to finally meet you." The man says to Brittany as he extends his hand towards her. When Brittany reaches out to take a hold of it, Dr. Lopez pulls her a little closer to him. "And my daughter was correct in saying that you are very beautiful." He then says with a wink.

Brittany instantly flushes both at the words and the knowledge that Santana has not been shy in divulging that to her parents. She feels her girlfriend step up next to her and rest her hand softly on the small of her back.

"Alright you all, dinner is ready. Let's sit down and eat." Maribel suddenly calls from the kitchen as she re-enters the room with the last of the courses for the evening. All members of the party smile and proceed to take their places at the table. Santana is quick to pull out Brittany's chair for her, the action not being lost on the Lopez parents who share a coy glance between them.

When Santana is settled next to Brittany, who is seated at the opposite end of smaller four-person table, she turns to her father.

"Brittany would you like to say grace this evening?' Jorge inquires to the blonde whose eyes momentarily go wide at the question. She's said grace before, plenty of times, it's just she's never said it in front of her significant others parents at a very important dinner that could essentially determine the future of her relationship with said significant other.

Oh god, what if Brittany messes the whole thing up by saying something inappropriate?

Brittany suddenly feels a soft, gentle hand slide into her own as it rests on top of her lap. She glances to her left where Santana sits and the Latina gives her a supportive and encouraging smile. Brittany nods back.

"Yes sir, thank you." She speaks aloud before closing her eyes and dipping her head. With a soft clear of her throat, Brittany says grace for the things that, in this moment, she is most grateful for.

"Hey, uh God. I've never really done this before so I'm not sure how it goes," Brittany starts and she feels a calming squeeze run though her hand. Santana's touch reassures her and gives her the courage to continue.

"I really want to start by saying thank you for giving me the opportunity to be part of such a wonderful families life, at least for tonight. Bless this food that smells really delicious and the health and prosperity of everyone at the table. And thank you for creating such beautiful creatures and just being pretty awesome in general…" Brittany starts to get a little off topic and the caress of Santana's fingers against her palm brings her back.

"Oh, so thank you very much and amen." Brittany finishes her little impromptu speech and the last word she voices is echoed by the rest of the table. She immediately flushes at the fact she pretty much just took the whole grace thing hostage and is probably being severely judged by Santana's parents, but instead of dirty looks she finds that both adult Lopez's flash her bright genuine smiles.

"Thank you Brittany, that was very sweet." Maribel says and Brittany feels her face heat even more. It's not until Santana's voice is whispering in her ear that she doesn't feel ridiculously embarrassed.

"You were great baby. You're amazing."

Brittany smiles and bashfully glances in Santana's direction. One glance into those brown eyes, coupled with the look that Santana returns her and she's a puddle of mush. She glances at Santana's lips quickly before her eyes flutter back up to the girl's. Santana smiles and leans her head towards Brittany.

The breath is almost sucked out of her when she thinks that Santana is going to kiss her at the dinner table in front of her parents, but Brittany relaxes when Santana's lips brush slightly across her cheek. The skin heats under Santana's lips and a adoring grateful smile stretches across Brittany's face.

Without another word, the two of them begin to eat the food placed in front of them, never releasing each other's hand.

* * *

"So Brittany, Santana tells me you were thinking of going to Loyola Marymount University for school?" Dr. Lopez inquires a few minutes into their meal. Brittany swallows the food in her mouth and looks up to nod towards the man.

"Yes sir. I hear they have a really good recording arts and music production program." Brittany tells the man. Her nervousness has slowly been disappearing as she becomes more comfortable around Santana's parents, and her girlfriend's touch keeps her grounded.

"Music production is what you wish to do then? Brittany that is amazing." Maribel speaks up from next to the blonde and Brittany smiles her thanks at the woman.

"Thank you Maribel, it's something I very much enjoy." Brittany speaks to the woman gracefully.

"She's really good with music." Santana pipes up from the seat across the table from her mother. Brittany flushes at her girlfriend's readiness to glout about her. She likes it, a lot. Particularly because Santana is completely sincere about it and seems to genuinely consider Brittany something amazing and fascinating. No one's ever really been like that with her, besides her own mom, but that only counts for so much.

"But I mean I could always go to Purdue too." Brittany then blurts out and Santana flashes her a look. The blonde shrugs at her girlfriend and the Latina instantly catches onto her intended wittiness. Santana smirks.

"Oh Purdue University?" Dr. Lopez is the first to inquire as to Brittany's meaning. The blonde smiles kindly back at the doctor.

"No sir, the chicken farm actually." She deadpans and Jorge looks at her in bewilderment.

There's a few seconds of silence that lingers over the dinner table before Santana decides she needs to clarify her girlfriend's words. Or at least make sense of them for her parents.

"She's joking papa, Brittany's sheer genius. She's going to ace her SAT's and go anywhere she wants." Santana cuts in with a kind roll of her eyes, as if to say 'she does this all the time' and Brittany smiles bashfully at her. She adores the way Santana so easily handles her whimsical ways.

"So you've said mija, that is very wonderful Brittany." Jorge says with a soft genuine smile that greatly resembles the one his daughter often gives Brittany. The biggest difference is that when Santana smiles at her, Brittany catches a certain sparkle in the Latina's eyes.

As if she has some hidden secret for the girl. Some secret Brittany very much wants to know.

* * *

"And then Santana sat her little tush down in the middle of the store, crossed her arms and refused to move until we assured her that the discarded plastics would not end up in some landfill where a bird or otter could get wrapped up in it." Maribel Lopez finishes telling the story of how she and her husband took their five year old daughter to the recycling center at a local grocery store for the first time.

Brittany chuckles along with the older Lopez members but doesn't miss the way her girlfriend is scowling with her arms folded across her chest. Brittany suspects Santana very much resembles the five year old version of herself which her mother just described.

It's adorable.

"Seriously, are you two really just going to continue to tell embarrassing stories about me all night long? Because I'm sure I could find something else to do or somewhere else to be." Santana grumbles from her side of the table which irrevitably causes both of her parents to burst out into laughter again.

"Santanita! We would tease your sibling if we could but you were so much of a handful yourself, and so stubborn about having siblings, that we could only ever have just you. So you must suffer through this because we surely put up with you and your antics for seventeen years." Jorge tells his daughter, in good cheer, as he wipes laughter tears from the corners of his eyes.

Santana merely scowls more prominently and her arms squeeze tighter against her chest. Brittany chuckles softly and leans into the girl, placing her hand on the top of Santana's thigh for balance and comfort.

"I'll make it up to you later baby." Brittany whispers close to Santana's ear and the Latina's eyes widen at the promise. A shiver runs through her body but she manages to mutely nod her understanding to the blonde still leaning in close to her.

Topics and stories of Santana's childhood, her temper tantrums (which were apparently a constant occurrence), her stubbornness, her compassion and her fierceness to in the end do the right thing all make Brittany's heart a light with an even deeper adoration for the Latina.

If she didn't already think it, she'd say that she's fallen even further for Santana.

The stories finally manage to teter off, much to Santana's appreciation and while the younger Latina assists her mother in cleaning up the table, Brittany is left with the now much less intimidating, but still rather imposing, Dr. Lopez.

She fidgets awkwardly in her seat across the dinner table from the man, unsure of whether or not she's supposed to make idle chat, remain silent or do something else entirely. She decides it's probably best if she just sits there and doesn't make eye contact or try to speak, but apparently the doctor has other ideas.

"I normally expected to be asking a boy in Santana's life this question some time down the road, but seeing how the two of you are around each other, I think it's safe to be under the impression Santana is not going to have a boy in her life. Am I correct in assuming that Miss Pierce?" Jorge speaks up and Brittany's throat suddenly feels way too dry. She manages a weak shrug.

"I don't know precisely how Santana feels about everything." She admits. Sure, she knows they are dating but there are still a lot of things that haven't been addressed. Particularly the thoughts that are currently swirling around in Brittany's head and heart, waiting for their opportunity to burst out and make themselves known.

She expects Dr. Lopez to take her words with a grain of salt, she is not, however, anticipating that he softly chuckle at them and reach across the small table to pat the top of Brittany's hand that rests along her placemate.

"Dear girl, do not be naïve. You may not have known Santana that long but surely you have managed to decipher some things about her?" He asks and Brittany shakes her head hesitantly. She doesn't know why she suddenly can't explain herself. She's also not sure how far Santana wants to inform her parents of them.

Are they best friends? Are they really close friends with potential for more? Are they girlfriends and lovers? She and the Latina never properly discussed such things with each other prior to the dinner.

"Let me tell you one thing I know for sure, the fact that my daughter looks at you like I still look at my wife? That is not just mere coincidence." Jorge then says and Brittany's eyes dart up to dark brown. She finds Santana's father looking back at her with a soft, genuine smile.

She feels her own smile stretch across her face and her heart flutters at his admittance. She nods and ducks her head bashfully.

"Thank you sir." She whispers.

A moment later Santana and her mother enter the dining area again with dessert and Santana throws a wink towards Brittany before taking her seat causing the blonde's chest to expand with even more gratefulness. The instant she sits down, Brittany feels Santana's hand creep into her own and pull their joined hands to her lap.

The blonde glances up at her girlfriend and her breath hitches at one, the sheer beauty of the girl in front of her (that never fails to amaze her) and two, at the fact that Santana is wearing a look she has never witnessed before. It's something between pride and acceptance. Brittany's heart flutters again.

Without taking her eyes off of blue Santana opens her mouth to address the rest of the table.

"Mami, Papa. There's something I, well Brittany and I would like to tell you."

Brittany's sure her heart just skipped at least three beats. She smiles her assurance to Santana and nods almost inperceptably. The Latina takes a deep breath and then turns and looks at first her father and than her mother.

"Brittany and I, we…wellweresortofdating." The words escape Santana in a breath, rushed and slightly jumbled. She composes herself and tries again. She shakes her head and Brittany squeezes her hand.

"What I mean to say is that Brittany is my girlfriend. Not just like a best friend girlfriend but a girlfriend, girlfriend. We're dating. It's official."

There's a brief silence that falls over the table before Dr. Lopez breaks it with a chuckle.

"Not to be blunt or anything but is that supposed to be news to us Santanita?"

Immediately after, and as if completing her husbands thoughts, Maribel speaks up.

"No offense Brittany, or to either of you really, but mija you have been holding Brittany's hand under the table for the entirety of the evening."

Santana feels her face flush with embarrassment, not that she was holding Brittany's hand but more the fact that her parents were aware the whole time and chose not to say anything. Plus the whole ganging up on her, not cool.

She sputters but Brittany is there to the rescue. She lifts their joined hands from Santana's lap and sets them on the table, rubbing her thumb over the back of the Latina's knuckles and giving her an encouraging smile.

"So you knew this whole time and you didn't say anything?"

"Would you have wanted us too? Is there really anything to say? As I told you before Santana, your father and I support you in any of your decisions, barring the reckless or dangerous ones. Why should this be any different? Brittany is a very lovely girl and we can tell that the two of you get along wonderfully." Maribel informs her daughter as she herself reaches out and takes her husbands hand as Dr. Lopez smiles on and nods his agreement to his daughter.

It takes a moment but a smile finally stretches across Santana's face.

"Thank you Dr. and Mrs. Lopez, that truly means a lot. To both of us." Brittany speaks up and Santana flashes her a grateful smile before she brings their hands to her lips and brushes a few kisses to the back of Brittany's hand. Brittany gives her that smile.

"May we be excused?" Santana inquires, her eyes again not leaving those of her girlfriend's.

"Of course dears."

Santana stands and remains holding onto Brittany's hand as they walk towards the exit of the room. They are almost through it when Santana hears her mother call to her from behind them.

"Keep in mind Santana, that this new information does mean the sleeping arrangements will have to be changed."

Santana's heart falls. She turns around dejected.

"But mami." She starts to argue but her mother shakes her head.

"You know the rules mija." She says sternly and Santana all but falls to the ground in a fit of deflation. She nods and continues her walk towards the stairs that will lead her and Brittany to her room.

* * *

"What do you want to do now Britt?" Santana asks as they return to her bedroom and plop down on her bed. Brittany looks over at her and waggles her eyebrows.

"Make out?" She asks and Santana giggles but leans into her girlfriend nonetheless. They barely touch lips when Santana hears her mother's voice filter in through her closed bedroom door.

"Doors open Santana!"

The younger Latina groans and Brittany giggles next to her and kisses her nose.

"It's alright babe." She tells the girl but Santana remains pouting.

"It's not alright. I want to kiss my girlfriend in the comfort of my own room."

Brittany chuckles.

"Well, I kind of want to do more than that," She says pointedly as her hand trails up Santana's side, "But kissing would be a good start. I can wait though."

Brittany finishes her sentence with a shrug. Santana remains pouting for a few seconds until an idea filters into her brain.

"How do you feel about a midnight dip in the pool?" She suddenly asks with a seductively raised eyebrow. Brittany frowns slightly.

"But San, it's not even midnight yet."

* * *

"Oh shit, Brittany!" Santana exclaims as her back scraps against the pools tiled edge. "Ow." She follows up when her head clanks softly against it.

"Sorry. It's dark out here." Brittany murmurs in return as she attempts to wade through the pool with her girlfriend's legs wrapped around her waist. She's trying to be careful, really she is, but it's really dark out and there aren't any lights on to guide her.

About ten minutes ago, Santana convinced Brittany (not that it took much) to go swimming in the dark with her. They changed into bathing suits, separately, and giggled as they snuck down to the outdoor heated pool. Santana knows her parents probably saw her, but she's hoping they won't care so much.

Besides, she really wants to get her sweet lady kisses on with her sexy girlfriend.

"Here, I'll guide you." Santana whispers back to the blonde and reaches out to run her hand along the pools edge until they are wading deep enough in the water that it comes up to Brittany's chin.

"Better?" Brittany asks as she comes to a stop and glances up at Santana's face. It's dark out but she can still make out the gorgeous features that smile and look down at her. Santana nods slowly before she adjusts her arms back around Brittany's neck and leans down to connect their lips.

Brittany's hands glide up the smooth expanse of Santana's white frayed bikini top clad back, her fingers feeling every part of the firmly toned muscles as the Latina's lips brush and slide against hers. Santana's right hand comes up and her fingers dance under the blonde's chin before her hand cups that side of Brittany's cheek. Her tongue dips past parted lips and deepens the kiss.

Brittany moans at the feeling, she enjoys it very much when Santana takes control like that. Her fingers are kneading the small of Santana's back with one hand and the area between her shoulder blades with the other as she steps in closer to the Latina and she feels Santana's legs squeeze tighter around her waist.

"Hmmm." Brittany hums into Santana's mouth as she feels the girl's tongue stroke across her own. Her eyes are closed in content but she still notices when Santana's left hand slowly glides up and down her back a few times before her fingers pluck at the baby blue bikini string that holds her top together.

When Santana gets it undone, Brittany leans back slightly to help the girl remove it from her chest, never disconnecting their lips. Santana's hands ghost over her shoulders and down her chest until she takes one breast in each hand and squeezes at the flesh. Brittany groans again.

Lips detach from lips and Brittany's move to Santana's neck as the Latina throws her head back in pleasure and to give her girlfriend more access. Her hands don't stop their motions as they massage and knead Brittany's breasts.

"Have you ever had sex in a pool?" Brittany asks in a hush as her lips continue to brush across Santana's neck. The Latina makes a motion with her head that Brittany manages to correlate as a shake of her head. She smiles into the skin of Santana's neck.

"Me neither. I'd like to though, it seems like it would just be that much _wetter_." Brittany then husks and Santana groans both at the words and the feeling of Brittany's right hand trailing down her stomach. She nods incoherently, not fully aware of what exactly she's nodding at.

Brittany chuckles and her teeth nibble at _that_ spot on Santana's neck, she'll mark the girl for sure. It sends an electric shiver down her spine.

"I bet you're really really wet right now, aren't you San?" Brittany then husks and Santana nods her head with a release of a strangled whimper just as the blonde's fingers skirt over the material covering her center.

Brittany cups her hand between Santana's legs and it causes the Latina to jerk in her arms and gasp at the feeling. She tweaks one of the blonde's nipples between her forefinger and thumb and Brittany moans at the action.

"Mmm San, that feels really good." Brittany informs her girlfriend leaning further into Santana's touch hoping to get just a little more. Brittany's fingers start to rub circles between Santana's legs, over her bikini bottom and she's about to slip the material to the side when-

"Santana?" Maribel calls from the entrance to the pool area. The patio's a good fifteen yards away but both girls still immediately jerk away from each other for fear of being caught. Santana, being released from Brittany's hold dips into the water and when she breaks the surface it's to watch as Brittany dives under the water with her bathing suit top, probably going to put it on somehow.

The Latina takes a deep breath and turns to watch her mother approach the pool edge.

"Yeah mami?"

"Oh, I thought I heard someone out here. Going for a midnight swim?" Mrs. Lopez asks with a knowing smirk. Santana can feel her skin flush in embarrassment. She doesn't even try to stutter out a reply.

"Your father and I are going to bed, I think it would probably be best for you and Brittany…where's Britt-" Maribel begins to say and as she starts on the first syllabul of Brittany's name the blonde suddenly pops up from under water at the other end of the pool.

"Oh, there she is." Santana watches her mother glance at her girlfriend with an edge of suspicion, she turns back to finish addressing her daughter. "Why don't you girls head to bed as well, it is quite late."

Santana nods solemnly knowing that her mom's not really 'asking'. She waits for the woman to leave before she swims over to Brittany with a pout.

"I guess that's our cue."

Brittany pouts in return.

"So close." She mumbles and her girlfriend just nods to her and returns her sad sentiment.

* * *

"I knew I should have waited to tell my parents. Then they wouldn't have tried to separate us like this." Santana grumbles as she stands with Brittany on the threshold of the bathroom the blonde will be using, while the one that Santana will be using is open directly behind her.

Brittany smiles and shifts her hands lower on her girl's hips, she leans down to place a kiss on the tip of her nose.

"It'll be okay baby. Besides, I am so so proud of you. It really meant a lot to me that you told them."

Santana tilts her head and smiles bashfully up at her girlfriend.

"Of course I'd tell them Britt, you mean too much to me to keep a secret from them." Santana whispers and soon Brittany's lips are covering hers. Brittany backs Santana up into the bathroom's doorframe causing the girl to whimper at the action. Brittany's all over her and Santana can't get enough.

She tastes, feels, smells and lives Brittany. The blonde overpowers all of her rational thought and shortcircuits her brain.

(Santana thinks she's okay with that.)

Suddenly Brittany pulls her mouth back from Santana's and sucks in a sharp breath. She's breathing heavily as she rests her forehead against a tan one.

"This is going to be much harder than I thought huh?" She asks, though it's rhetorical and Santana knows it. Does she ever know it.

This is going to be harder than getting stuck between a rock and a hard place. Whatever _that_ means.

"At least we'll get all day tomorrow together as well as the whole weekend coming up." Santana tries to reason, though she knows it won't really make either of them feel much better.

Brittany takes a deep breath and releases it before placing a kiss on her girlfriend's forehead.

"Will you come and say goodnight to me before you go to sleep?"

Santana nods and places one last sweet kiss on her blonde's lips.

"Count on it babe."

* * *

Santana is standing just inside the guest bedroom door. The door is closed and she's having a serious inner debate with herself. She's trying to decide if she's just going to go over and tell her girlfriend goodnight, or if she's going to actually defy her mami's wishes and sneak in to spend the night with her.

She'd much rather do that latter. She knows if would be simple.

Brittany is in the room across the hall, which is actually really Santana's room. She knows the blonde hasn't gone to sleep yet, she's been listening and she heard Brittany humming when she came out of the bathroom a couple minutes ago.

Brittany only hums when her minds preoccupied with thoughts of something else, someone else. And when Brittany's mind is preoccupied, Santana knows the girl has a hard time sleeping. Kind of like how Santana's going to have a hard time sleeping tonight if it's not with the blonde.

It's not as though she's dependent on Brittany, when she's not staying at Brittany's she sleeps by herself in the comfort of her own bed for most days throughout the week, but here with her beautiful sexy girlfriend only a hallway's distance away? Santana doesn't think she can just fall asleep with Brittany that close and no way to hold her.

She takes a deep breath, contemplating how her parents are probably very much asleep right now. Besides that, they stay downstairs. If she set and alarm to get up before them, then they'd never be one the wiser to Santana's planned actions. She makes her decision and sets her mind on it.

Opening the door, Santana looks down one way of the hall and then the other, as if anyone would be up there to witness her plans, before she skips across the distance to her bedroom door. She makes no noise, and she silently hopes she's doing the right thing as she twists the door handle and steps into the room where Brittany is staying.

It takes a moment for Santana's eyes to adjust, but when they do, she notices Brittany lying in her bed, the covers pulled up to her chin, with her phone held directly in front of her face. Santana giggles at the cuteness of the situation and Brittany's head whips in her direction. Her bedside lamp flicks on a second later.

"Santana?"

The Latina smirks.

"Hey baby."

A smile stretches across Brittany's face.

"Are you doing what I think you're doing?" The blonde inquires as Santana tiptoes over to her. The Latina bends at her waist to place a kiss on Brittany's lips.

"If you're thinking I'm sneaking into my own bedroom to sleep with my girlfriend then you're damn right." Santana says with bravado. Brittany giggles at her antics.

"Sleep with me huh?" She husks and Santana's throat goes immediately dry and her knees feel a little wobbly. She feels Brittany's hands rest on her hips to hold her steady.

"I…n-not…I'm m-mean…I just…" Santana stutters out completely helpless with words. Brittany has once again rendered her speechless.

The blonde giggles again.

"It's okay San, I'll be gentle."

Santana gulps and nods shakily back at Brittany. What else can she really say?

Brittany smiles and slides back into Santana's bed pulling the covers back with her and exposing her strictly panty covered lower half to the other girl. Santana has to swallow again.

"Let me change." Is all she suddenly says before turning around and walking to her dresser that sits along her far wall. When she steps over to the dresser, she quickly starts to pull off her heavy sweats-if she's going to be sleeping in the same bed as the blonde she at least wants some skin on skin contact.

She grabs a pair of skimpy sleep shorts and goes to pull them on. She glances back towards the bed to see Brittany pouting a little as she watches Santana cover back up her incredible body with more clothes than she thinks is necessary.

"Don't look at me like that." Santana says as she slips her legs through her sleep shorts and pulls them up the tan expanse of skin. Brittany's eyes snap back up to hers.

"Like what?"

"Like you wish you could telekinetically remove my clothes."

Brittany smirks.

"That means take them off with my mind right?"

Santana nods with a seductive smile.

"Well what if I do? I'm trying really hard right now but apparently my power is drained, or limited because it's not working."

Santana cocks an eyebrow towards the girl as she watches Brittany's eyes focus exceptionally hard on her shorts. Santana rolls her eyes but slips the garment back down her legs and steps out of them, leaving her in just her tiny hot pink cotton panties. Brittany smirks triumphantly.

"Haha, yes! My powers are up and running!" She exclaims and Santana giggles and walks over to the bed. She places her hands on Brittany's shoulders as she brackets the girl's hips between her legs, effectively straddling the blonde. Brittany's hands immediately fall to Santana's hips and she swallows dryly as she looks up into brown eyes.

"If I focus really hard do you think I could get the shirt off too?" She whispers and Santana smiles. She leans back slightly and reaches down for the hem of her shirt pulling it up and over her head before reaching out to her bed and grabbing the tank top she left there the when they were last in the room before dinner.

Before she can pull it on Brittany stops her.

"Wait. I want to say hello." The blonde says before leaning in and fixing her lips over Santana's left nipple. She swirls her tongue around the bud and playfully nips at the area around it as Santana's hands tangle in her hair and pull her mouth closer with a moan. Brittany's tongue and lips suck at Santana's nipple as her hands roam down to the supple flesh of a tan ass.

She squeezes the flesh in her hands and Santana's fingers grip tighter at smooth locks of blonde hair as a moan is pulled from the back of her throat. Brittany smirks into Santana's left breast as she proceeds to lavish it with attention.

"Mmm Britt that feels amazing." Santana tells the girl.

Brittany lavishes both breasts with equal attention before she releases one of Santana's nipples with a wet pop, leaving the bud erect. Santana's eyes are hooded as she watches the blonde with heavy breaths. Brittany smiles up at her and then leans up to lick across Santana's collarbone. The Latina moans, everything feels so good but she knows they probably shouldn't be doing this right now.

Her parents are still in the house and probably plotting how to sneak up and check on her, she wouldn't put it past them to do that. And she definitely doesn't want them walking in on anything.

Besides, Brittany looks like she's on the brink of falling asleep.

"Not that I'm complaining Britt, but I thought you were tired?" Santana suddenly speaks into the room and then wishes she could hit herself because _What_ the hell kind of question is that to ask when your girlfriend is sexily making out with your neck and boobs?

Brittany chuckles into Santana's tan flesh.

"Yeah, but I can still sleep kiss you." She murmurs and a laugh vibrates through Santana's body. She places a kiss to the crown of Brittany's head.

"I like the sound of that, but I'd also be okay awake kissing you tomorrow when you're, when we are both less sleepy." She tells the girl and notices how Brittany's energy is quickly fading and the girl's kisses are getting sloppier and sloppier.

"M'kay." Britt mumbles tiredly. She pulls back and then helps Santana resituate herself and rest her head on her pillow before Brittany settles down next to her, lying on her side and smiling over at Santana.

The Latina traces Brittany's face with her eyes before she scoots closer and snuggles into the girl. Brittany allows herself to be wrapped up in Santana's arms and she sighs contently as she buries her neck in the crook of a rose and vanilla scented neck. She stretches her lips out to place a kiss to Santana's pulse point.

"Tell me a story San." Brittany requests sleepily as she feels the Latina's fingers stroke through her hair. Santana places a sweet kiss to the area of Brittany's temple that she can reach.

"What kind of story Britt?"

The blonde appears to deliberate the question.

"And happy story." Brittany says determinedly and Santana smiles.

"Okay, there was a beautiful girl-" The Latina starts but is immediately cut off.

"You have to start it with 'Once Upon a Time' and there has to be a princess!" Brittany interrupts and Santana chuckles at her adorableness.

"My mistake baby," Santana starts to say, "Once Upon a Time, there was a beautiful princess." She then says and she feels Brittany's nod satisfied into her neck so she proceeds.

"She had brilliant locks of golden hair and eyes that rivaled the most amazing blue oceans. Every one that knew her said she was the fairest in the land. She was caring and all the animals loved and respected her. The princess was constantly sought after by an influx of valiant knights in shining armour, dotting princes on white horses and even a few jesters and peasants, but none could ever truly capture her heart.

The princess was seeking something more than that and she didn't want a superficial relationship where someone courted her out of convienence or preference. She wanted the real thing. The real deal. Stuff that fairy tales are made of. After all, she was a princess." Santana then says and she's really starting to get into the story. Brittany listens with complete focus a smile stretched across her face.

"One day she was in the…erm…field tending to the animals that she adored when a fiery duchess from the town across the way stumbled upon her humble place of work and wait. The duchess, you see, had been banished from her own home and told to search for a place in the world with which she could garner a better understanding of herself. So with her wild locks of raven hair and eyes that shone almost black as night, she traveled far far away.

At first, when the duchess stumbled upon the princess, she was rude and ungrateful but the fair and lovely princesses' never faltering and always kind attitude eventually broke down the duchesses' rough and defensive walls. They became friends, and after a while they became more. It was undeniable the attraction between the two, and when they were together it was like they were two pieces of a puzzle that fit together and completed each other perfectly.

The duchess finally found a place she could call her home, with the princess and the princess finally, maybe?, found someone that captured her heart." Santana says and again the breath is stolen from her shortly after she finishes as Brittany crashes her lips into her.

"I definetly found someone." Brittany murmurs against Santana's lips when she breaks from the kiss.

The Latina chuckles as a small smile creeps across her face.

"What makes you think you're the princess?" She inquires and Brittany pouts.

"But who else could it b-" Brittany starts to say but is actually silenced by Santana's lips now capturing hers.

"Of course it's you baby." Santana says and brushes her nose across Brittany's. The blonde smiles and sighs contently. They both settle down and Santana snuggles up behind Brittany, wrapping her hand around her waist and burying her nose into the nape of the blonde's neck, placing a few choice kisses there.

Brittany takes Santana's hand in her own and squeezes it closer to her chest.

"I'm really glad you snuck over to your own room for me San."

Santana chuckles.

"Me too Britt." She says and closes her eyes, expecting to fall into blissful sleep. But Brittany's lasts words bring her briefly back.

"I wonder who that duchess was? Sure was a lucky lady."

"Hey!" Santana exclaims and pinches the blonde who giggles in return.

"I'm kidding San," she starts to say as she raises the Latina's hand to her lips and brushes a sweet kiss across her knuckles. Santana begins to settle down again.

She should have expected her persistently jokester of girlfriend to not be completely finished.

"I bet it's Rachel."

* * *

**Don't really have anything special to say but this was one of my favorite chapters to write. **

**I can't thank you all enough for reading this story :)**

**I truly do love you all and gladly appreciate it. **

**Love to hear your thoughts if you feel like sharing.**

**-A**


	21. Day 15

**Warning: Sexy Times. **

**Also, there is a scene in here that I'd like to thank **FEFE21** for as it was your wonderful suggestion sooo very long ago. I hope you like what I did with it!**

* * *

**JULY**

**Day 15 **

"Britt! Stop it!" Santana giggles as her girlfriend's long slender fingers tickle up and down her sides relentlessly. They're cuddled up together on top of Brittany's bed. It's Friday morning and Santana has come to pick her girlfriend up for their expected trip to L.I.F.A.A.

It all started out innocently.

Santana showed up, much to Tanner's delight, who hadn't seen his favorite Latina in what felt like ages, and Brittany whisked Santana into her arms where they proceeded to fall together onto her bed as they waited for Mrs. Pierce to cook breakfast.

Of course, innocence with Brittany never seems to last very long. Though they aren't doing anything too inappropriate, their wandering hands are still secretly covered by Brittany's duvet, just in case. Which is why Brittany can dip her hands under Santana's top and run them along the girl's ribs and side as much as she pleases, which coincidentally is a lot.

Santana sighs melting under Brittany's touch and general presence. She stares up into sparkling blue eyes, her hands rest on the Brittany's hips and her thumbs trace small circles on the skin exposed slightly by her tank riding up. Brittany smiles down at Santana before settling herself fully and comfortably on top of her.

"I can't help it, you're adorable when you squirm. And your laugh is heavenly." She admits into the warm flesh of Santana's chest that is not covered by her shirt-essentially Brittany's face rests comfortably on Santana's voluptuous breasts. She smiles because this is the life.

"You are such an adorable dork." Santana murmurs back as her hands stroke through blonde hair.

"You are both unbelievably sickeningly sweet. Please, _don't_ ruin my breakfast." Jordan suddenly calls from the kitchen and Brittany rolls her eyes at her sister's constant state of apparent unhappiness.

"Bri, Tan!" Tanner suddenly exclaims before they see him flying through the air. Both girl's watch as he lands on Brittany's bed next to them rolling his small body to face them, his blue eyes sparkling much like Brittany's do.

"What are you doing?" He asks with a most curious expression on his face. Santana smiles, she can't help it around the adorable blonde haired and blue-eyed Pierces', there's just something about them.

"Nun-ya." Brittany replies to her little brother. She feels like she might be acting moderately selfish, but she really enjoys her cuddle time with her sexy amazing girlfriend. Santana chuckles at Brittany's reaction, recognizing the signs of her girl getting slightly possessive. She gently taps Brittany on the shoulder.

"Be nice." She mumbles realizing the irony of _her_, Santana 'Bitch' Lopez having to tell Brittany that. Brittany looks sheepish and drops her head in a pout. Santana is quick to kiss it away.

"Eww, yous are kissing!" Tanner exclaims and contorts his face in childlike 'disgust'. As any child does when they see two adults kissing. Santana giggles and waggles her eyebrows at Brittany. Her girlfriend immediately deciphers Santana's meaning.

In an instant, Brittany rolls off Santana and towards her brother effectively bracketing Tanner between them. They both then quickly make kissy faces and noises and start peppering his little face with sloppy pecks.

"Ahh nooo! Jor! Mom! HELP!" Tanner yells as he squirms around between his two favorite girls. He's going to act like he doesn't enjoy all this attention. Brittany and Santana giggle at him and finally allow him to scramble from their hold and roll off the bed. He dashes into the kitchen before they can even call after him.

Santana laughs cutely tossing her head back slightly and letting her dimples pop. Brittany turns to observe her beautifulness and sighs.

God, the things this girl does to her.

Turning her own head to look upon her gorgeous girlfriend, Santana finds Brittany smiling up at her from her place of rest, head down on the pillow, hair sprawled over the crisp white pillowcase, shrouding her head with a golden like a halo. Santana smiles and leans down to peck Brittany's lips.

"Wanna get some breakfast baby?" She asks and Brittany nods, her whole body moving in slow motion so that she can enjoy this moment for as long as possible. Santana nods back to her and then rolls herself out of Brittany's bed. She's in her short cotton shorts and tank top, thankfully, and she only has to adjust the tank a little to cover any exposed below the waist skin.

Brittany pouts slightly when Santana's smooth caramel stomach disappears beneath the cotton material. It feels like it's been forever since she's gotten to fully enjoy the entirety of Santana's body. No sexy times in a good almost two weeks.

She's not being impatient, really she's not, it's just when Santana is your girlfriend-two weeks without seeing her sexy body and feeling her soft skin against her own naked body is like a freaking lifetime. A lifetime in a torturous, sexless prison.

It doesn't take long for Brittany's heart to start pounding against her ribcage as thoughts of Santana moaning and writhing beneath her fill her mind. Shit, she's got serious chills running up and down her spine and a throbbing sensation between her legs. She turns her focus away from Santana and buries her face in her pillow. She's going to need a minute.

She feels the dip in her mattress as Santana kneels back down beside her on the bed. A soothing hand runs up the material of Brittany's shirt that covers the length of her back. She feels a warmth and a weight press into her side and a cool breath breeze over the back of her neck.

Santana places a kiss to the exposed milky white skin of Brittany's neck and nuzzles her nose into the girl's hair.

"You okay Britt?" She asks sweetly and Brittany nods into her pillow. She _will_ be okay. They lay there for a few more seconds until Brittany has calmed down a little and her mom calls her to the kitchen for breakfast.

As Santana rolls out of the bed this time, she takes Brittany's hand and helps her up. She leans up on her tippy-toes to place a sweet kiss to the tip of her girl's nose. Brittany smiles gratefully and squeezes Santana's hand.

They enjoy a partially quiet breakfast with the remainder of the Pierce house before they head off to L.I.F.A.A for their usually Friday duties.

* * *

"And that's just kind of how I'm feeling. I know it's a lot to take in and all but what do you think Lucky? Do you still love me girl?" Brittany asks her closest furry companion, besides (obviously) Lord Tubbington. The dog rests with her eyes closed, passed out in the blonde's lap. Brittany is currently waiting on Santana's return to Lucky's private suite from when she got called away by Shelby for some 'particular' task.

It's rare for Brittany and Santana to not be somewhere, everywhere, in the complex together if both of them are volunteering on the given day. Brittany's not sure if she likes it, but at the same time, it's given her the opportunity to discuss a few things with her favorite, and exceptionally good listening, dog.

Lucky takes a deep doggy breath and releases it. Brittany takes that as a sign that the dog still loves her despite the things she just divulged to her. To give you a hint: it was about Santana and their relationship and what not. Nothing bad, definitely not bad, but Brittany needed to tell someone, even if it's just a dog, about it before her thoughts started bursting out of her body.

She sighs, feeling as though a great weight has been lifted off her chest. She ruffles the fur on top of Lucky's head and strokes her fingers through the dog's grey and white fur. It's plush and soft.

"Are you talking to the dog or am I missing something?"

Brittany's head jerks up at the sudden sound of Santana's voice. Her eyes go wide as she spots her girlfriend leaning against the doorframe to Lucky's suite. She's looking sexy as usual, all pseudo badass with her arms folded across her chest, a coy smirk covering her face. Brittany swallows and curses herself. How long has Santana been there? Did she hear anything Brittany said?

Brittany throws a pointed glare at the dog in her lap for her betrayal.

"Some watch dog you are." She mumbles to the still passed out Lucky, apparently the dog couldn't be bothered to warn her that Santana had returned. Brittany looks back up at Santana who is still patiently awaiting an answer, although now she has one eyebrow cocked and an even more curious look on her face.

"Umm how long have you been there?" Brittany asks sheepishly and Santana's eyes narrow. Even if she just literally returned to the suite about twenty seconds ago and didn't hear really anything Brittany was saying, she's even more suspicious that Brittany was talking to the dog about something important.

If the blush that is rapidly covering Brittany's face were any indication, Santana would suspect that whatever she was talking about to Lucky was something clearly just for her and the dog's ears.

"I just got back babe, I saw you're lips moving like you were talking to someone." Santana responds as she steps into the suite further and then crouches down to sit on the ground next to Brittany. Santana hears her release a ragged breath.

"Oh yeah, we were just discussing what to get you for your birthday." Brittany says nonchalantly as a bubbly smile covers her face.

"Oh? But Britt you don't have to get me anything, I just want you. Besides, your birthday's coming up before mine." Santana tries to reason and it makes Brittany sweat a little. She's never been good at the whole little white lie thing.

"Well I want you too, but I still gotta get my girlfriend _something _and Lucky's really good at picking out gifts." She blurts out and then clamps her mouth closed because she feels like she's saying too much.

Brittany quickly realizes that Santana might not be buying any of her shit, regardless of the fact that Brittany had briefly inquired on Lucky's opinion for a birthday gift for her girl. She panics a little and does the only thing she can think of to distract Santana; stretches out and connects their lips.

It seems to work, as Santana is quickly melting into the kiss. Her hand comes up to cup Brittany's cheek as she dips her head slightly to deepen the kiss. Brittany sighs into her mouth and pushes in harder.

The only thing that shifts them from their bliss is Lucky apparently getting annoyed with their displays of affection because the dog suddenly stands up and the purposefully walks over Santana's lap and, to put it plainly, Lucky is not the lightest of dogs.

Santana grunts as Lucky steps on her thigh and pushes off, effectively causing her to break her lips from Brittany's.

"Rude."

Brittany giggles.

"She's just jealous."

Santana's brow creases in wonder.

"Of what? She's like the most popular dog here. She's at the top of the doggie pyramid." She says as she turns her eyes on Lucky who is now sitting next to the suite door with an expectant look on her face.

Brittany chuckles at Santana's words and coaxes tan features and a dark brown gaze back to her own smiling softly at her.

"Yeah but she knows I spend more time with you outside of the complex. Besides, she's jealous I enjoy making out with my girlfriend more than I do petting her, she's never really had to compete for my attention." Brittany whispers that last part as to not offend the dog's ears. Santana giggles softly and playfully rolls her eyes.

"She better learn to get over it, because it's definitely not changing anytime soon. I for one greatly enjoy making out with my gorgeous girlfriend. Jealous dog be damned." Santana says and leans back in to continue where she left off just a few moments ago.

"San be nice, dogs have feelings to." Brittany mumbles against her lips and it causes Santana to stop. She sighs, turns to Lucky and offers the dog a less than enthusiastic apology before turning back and looking at Brittany in question.

Brittany is beaming. She nods and leans in to peck Santana's lips, pulling back too soon and leaving the girl whining in impatience.

"Britttt." Santana murmurs as she pouts. She watches Brittany stand to her feet and then reach her hands down. Santana huffs but takes her girlfriend's hands.

"Come on sexy, let's go out and enjoy the sun." Brittany says as she helps Santana to her feet and kisses her cheek. She pats Santana on her ass before skipping to the door and walking out with a leashed Lucky.

"But I was enjoying it in here." Santana mumbles to herself before sighing in defeat and following her girlfriend, and her girlfriend's dog (for all intents and purposes) towards the exit. She's hoping beyond hope that this enjoyment of the sun might turn into something a little more sexy.

* * *

Santana can't remember the last time it was this hot in Lima during the end of July. Usually the weather gets pretty warm more so in the month of August, but it's like a freaking heat storm right now and she'd be likely to die of heat stroke if she wasn't being so diligent in her exhaustion prevention.

It's probably also a bonus that she has the minimal amount of clothes on allowed in such a public setting. That is to say, Santana, like Brittany, is wearing her very shortest cut offs, smallest and lightest tank top with her bikini top underneath, and flip-flops. That is all, and when Santana says it she means it. She's not wearing any other type of garment on her person, at all.

She tries to be subtle about this when telling Brittany. Subtle and sexy and it works out fine at first until Brittany leans into her ear and whispers that she's not even wearing a bikini top. How Santana didn't notice that from the beginning she will probably never know, but she definitely notices it now.

In fact, it's pretty much all she notices now, as evidenced by the way she can't take her eyes off Brittany's chest the whole time they are walking on the trail. But come on, there are thoughts, important thoughts, going on in her head right now.

Brittany giggles when she glances to the side and sees where her girlfriend's eyes are yet again.

"You're staring again." Brittany sing songs and Santana's eyes snap up to blue. A faint tinge of pink covers her cheeks, and it's not because of the heat. She swallows and tries to act nonchalant about it. Reaching down to pet the scruff of Lucky's head, she shrugs a little.

"Yeah, thought I saw a bug on you or something. Just looking out for you babe."

Brittany rolls her eyes. Santana's good at a lot of things, lying to her is not one of them.

"Right," Brittany starts to say and then shifts closer to Santana as they come to a stop to let Lucky sniff some of the bushes on the trail. Brittany wraps her left hand, the one with Lucky's leash in it, around Santana's back and she leans her front into the other girl's side, placing her right hand on Santana's far hip.

This position effectively presses Brittany's very soft breasts into the side of Santana's arm and causes her to suck in a sharp breath at the feeling. Of course the friction of Brittany shifting back and forth a little against her girlfriend to keep Lucky from getting tangled up hardens her nipples, which again are easily felt by Santana.

"So what you're saying is that this, me without a bra on, doesn't really do anything for you?" Brittany leans in to husk into Santana's ear causing her to whimper a little and her eyes to flutter closed.

"I didn't say that." Santana replies almost breathless. Her heart is in overdrive and her stomach is doing somersaults. It's sweet blissful torture.

"No?" Brittany asks innocently as she lets her warm breath coat Santana's neck and shoulders, the perspiration sending shivers up and down the Latina's spine. She mutely shakes her head, incapable of words at the moment.

"So it does do something for you?"

Santana nods desperately, her eyes are still closed. Brittany shifts to her side slightly so that she's more in front of Santana, her right hand slipping up Santana's tank and touching warmed skin. A shiver runs through Santana's body again and she swallows thickly.

"And would you like to do something about that?" Brittany then asks and Santana nods again, this time slower as if everything that's happening is becoming too much. Brittany steps in closer to ghost her lips across Santana's jaw, her hand inching higher.

Santana releases a strangled moan as Brittany's finger tips brush the underside of her breast.

"Yes." She says in a still breathless tone, she'd be on her knees begging if Brittany wasn't touching her so perfectly right now. She doesn't want to lose that feeling.

"What do you want me to do?" Brittany's words are followed by the movement of her right hand, which drops to the button on Santana's shorts. She swiftly pops it open.

Brittany leans in and presses her lips against Santana's and is eagerly greeted with a wet tongue stoking across her bottom lip. Santana wraps her arms around Brittany's neck and leans up on her tiptoes to press further into the kiss.

They kiss heatedly for a few seconds, just lips brushing against lips, and when Santana pulls back and rests her forehead against Brittany's her words come out in a sexy rasp.

"Anything you want."

It's all Brittany needs to be spurred on and she leans back in to capture Santana's mouth in hers as her hand runs along the waistband of the other girl's shorts one more time. Brittany's about to dip her hand under the material of the shorts where she's sure to meet hot flesh uncovered by panties when Lucky let's out a bark and startles both girls out of their haze.

Brittany stumbles backwards in her shock, and with Santana still connected to her, having her arms wrapped around her neck, they almost fall over but Santana is quick to prevent it by leaning backwards and holding onto Brittany. They turn to look at the dog and notice that Lucky is staring at them.

"Are you kidding me? She barked at us?" Santana inquires incredulously, her nose scrunching up in distaste.

"I told you she was jealous." Brittany replies with a light chuckle. Santana huffs and glares down at the dog.

"I think it's time someone had a nice little cold bath." She says in her very best angry mama voice. Brittany fights back a laugh, knowing it won't help the situation anymore. Besides, she enjoys watching Santana scold Lucky like she is. It's so cute and not at all intimidating.

Brittany finally gets Lucky's leash untangled and Santana buttons her shorts back up with another huff. There's still a faint blush on her cheeks, and Brittany suspects it has less to do with embarrassment and more to do with the fact she can tell Santana is still turned on. She reaches out and takes a hold of a tan hand, squeezing it gently.

Santana looks her way and smiles gratefully, but still a little forlorn. She looks back down at Lucky who walks on the far side of Brittany now.

"I was so serious about that cold bath dog." She grumbles and Brittany chuckles again. She leans in to place a peck on Santana's cheek.

"You sure the cold bath's just for the dog?"

Santana doesn't reply, but her cheeks do burn a little redder.

* * *

"Brittany I know that dog means a lot to you, but she's seriously getting on my last nerve." Santana calls out to her girlfriend from across the way.

They are both currently outside of the garage where the old and dirty dog and cat crates are stacked four or five high and three deep. Santana feels like there are a million of them, or there were before she and Brittany started cleaning them, as they have been for the past hour. So now there's only like a hundred thousand, give or take a couple thousand (or more).

Santana is not being unreasonable when it comes to complaining about the dog, because well, it's more or less Lucky's fault they are stuck doing these crates outside in the blazing heat instead of doing some job that is far less smoldering and dirty.

She had only good intentions; really she did, when Santana brought Lucky over to the bathing area, next to the crate area. You see, she was going to give Lucky a bath. She swears it was just to cool the dog down.

Well, one thing lead to another and pretty soon she and Brittany were in the midst of a pretty significant water fight between each other. And maybe they were only intending to hit each other with the water but they might have accidently also hit Shelby as she passed by them on her way back to the main building.

Of course, this didn't go well and for their 'utter lack of responsibility and sensible maturity' Shelby told Santana and Brittany that for the rest of their shift, two hours, they should have a fine time cleaning all of the crates since they so obvious were enjoying being out in the sun and using the hose.

And okay so maybe that isn't entirely Lucky's fault, but Santana needs to blame _somebody._

"Aww come on San it's not that bad." Brittany calls back to her girl while wearing her cheese-eating grin. Santana rolls her eyes, and she knows Brittany can see her.

"Tell me one thing about this that's good?"

Brittany seems to take a moment to actually do critical consideration.

"Well for starters, we get to be outside in the sun."

Brittany can hear Santana's scoff from her position ten yards away.

"But it's freaking hot out, and this is so not how I envisioned spending my time out in the sun." Santana calls back.

"But that's why we have light clothes on," Brittany starts to say and then glances over to check if Santana is looking her way, she's not.

"Besides, it makes doing this easier and much more fun." Brittany then says before she aims her nozzle at Santana and pulls the trigger. In an instant, Santana is standing there stunned and almost completely drenched from head to toe in water.

"Oh my god Brittany, you did so not just do that!" Santana exclaims and is met with another wave of water yet again. This time she shrieks as it hits her and she skips backwards away from the stream of water flow.

It takes Santana about two seconds to pick up her own hose and aim it at Brittany successfully getting her back. Brittany squeaks as the water hits her dead on in the face and drips down the rest of her body and Santana just laughs manically at her in return.

"Oh it is on!"

Santana's laughter stops abruptly and morphs into a fearful squeal as she sees Brittany advancing towards her and brandishing the water hose and nozzle in front of her like a weapon. Santana tries to dodge the spray of water, but she doesn't really have anywhere to go, so she does the only thing available to her and starts blindly spraying Brittany back.

Girlish shouts and shrieks fill the area outside of the garage, and if anyone else were in hearing distance they'd be witness to a pretty spectacular sight.

Santana, crafty as she is, has managed to garner a garbage lid (that was most recently cleaned and sanitized) and is successfully using it as a shield to block Brittany's intended blasts of water before she retaliates with her own. It is obvious that the shield has slightly given Santana the upper hand.

"Say you're sorry!" Santana calls over her shield to Brittany who is still attempting to get closer to her to spray her.

"Never! I will be triumphant!" Brittany shouts back and then her flow of spraying water suddenly stops. Santana waits a second before peering around her shield and checking on Brittany. It appears she is having some trouble with her nozzle.

"Something the matter baby?" Santana calls out smugly as she takes a few steps towards Brittany.

"I think my nozzle's broken, it won't spray anymore." Brittany tells her without looking her way. Santana immediately drops her shield and walks towards Brittany.

"So I guess that means I win." She says when she reaches Brittany and wears a cocky grin on her face. She is soaked with water from head to foot, she can already feel her hair curling and frizzing with the mixture of humidity and heat, and she's feeling rather bare under her shorts. But, she's the winner so that feels pretty good.

It is when Santana finally reaches Brittany's side that she realizes that her girlfriend has not replied to her. Glancing up she also realizes she has made a terrible mistake. In front of her stands Brittany, a coy smile on her face and water hose raised and aimed at Santana.

"Or it means I'm really good at tactical strategies and I've got you just where I want you. So tell me San, do you surrender?" Brittany says and Santana gulps. She'd never have enough time to raise her shield before Brittany drenched her, and she doesn't have a quick enough trigger hand to raise her own hose.

Still, she's not just one to back down and give up.

"You're gonna have to catch me if you want to be victor." Santana says and barely lets loose of her hose before Brittany is wrapping her arms around her and tackling her to the ground. Thankfully, Brittany had enough foresight to break the fall for both of them and she ends up setting Santana down on her back and propping herself up above her on her arms.

"That can be arranged. Mission complete I'd say." Brittany says as she looks down at Santana and then unexpectedly sprays the hose between them. Her plan kind of backfires and she soaks them both but they sputter through the water and end up falling into a laughing fit together.

When Brittany raises her head from Santana's shoulder, still giggling slightly, and looks down into bright brown eyes, glazed with a haze Brittany can only describe as joy and a hint of affection.

Brittany smiles and Santana's heart nearly stops. Above her is the most wondrous sight in the world.

The girl above her is mess of carefree smiles and playful innocence. Her hair appears almost the color of sunflower seeds with just a touch of blonde due to the dampness of it. Santana takes a moment to admire the rest of the Brittany's splendor as she watches beads of water trail down her neck, shoulders arms and chest and then her eyes focus in on the pink nipples that are visible through Brittany's soaked white tank top.

Santana takes in a shaky breath and her eyes wander back up to Brittany's, immediately turning two shades darker. Brittany gulps at the look the Santana now fits on her, but can't deny she's feeling the same as she looks over Santana's water tousled dark hair, and the tank that clings to her body. She's already imagining what a naked, wet Santana would look like. She dips her head and connects their lips.

Santana's hands immediately frame Brittany's face as she pulls her deeper into the kiss. There's a buzz coursing through her body and all she wants to feel, sense, have is Brittany. She tangles her fingers in blonde hair and tugs, Brittany's weight drops from her hands and she settles on top of Santana.

As their mouths fuse together and lips and tongues taste the sweetness that rests on each other's damp skin, Brittany's hand trails back to Santana's thigh and then to her hip. She steadily moves her palm over the quickly warming skin of Santana's stomach, and her fingertips feel the muscles twitch under her touch. Santana arches further into her.

She's not expecting it, but she welcomes the sensation of Santana biting her bottom lip because she immediately soothes the burn with a swipe of her tongue and causes Brittany to moan into her mouth.

Brittany's hand is almost grasping Santana's breast when she suddenly pulls back from the kiss and breathlessly whispers up to the other girl.

"Wait."

Brittany pauses and looks down at Santana, they are both panting. She waits as Santana takes a deep breath and her eyes slowly flutter open.

"Not here." She murmurs and Brittany pouts slightly not recognizing Santana's meaning. The other girl shifts underneath her and Brittany rolls to the side to let her stand up. Santana stands to her feet and reaches her hand down to Brittany who immediately takes it and is pulled up. Santana pulls her into her body.

"My parents are going to be gone all weekend. Come back to my place." Santana says so quietly but so seductively that Brittany's knees almost give out underneath her.

"Yeah?" She asks and Santana nods and leans up on her tiptoes to press a kiss to Brittany's lips.

"Yes, I want to get you out of these _wet _clothes."

Brittany doesn't need to be told twice. In a heartbeat, she's the one dragging Santana along to her car.

* * *

They somehow manage to make it to the Lopez mansion without crashing and stumble through the front door only to get tangled up at the stairs and fall down. Santana's under Brittany and they are kissing madly.

"Are you sure your parents are gone?" Brittany asks between a heated kiss. Santana nods and turns her eyes to the side.

"What time is it?"

Brittany looks around and spots a clock.

"Almost 5." She replies.

"My parents had to catch their flight at 4." Santana says back and it's enough for Brittany. She dives back in for a kiss before breaking it again much to the protest of Santana. Brittany hushes against her girlfriend's lips softly.

"It's okay baby, I'm just speeding up the process." She says as she lifts Santana into her arms and the girl squeals a little but quickly wraps her legs around Brittany's waist. When Santana is properly latched onto her, Brittany starts climbing up the stairs and heads directly to Santana's bedroom.

She barely gets Santana's feet set on the ground before she feels the hem of her still soaked tank top being tugged upwards. Brittany lifts her arms above her head, as her lips remain connected with Santana's except for the brief second when the garment is pulled over her head.

"Mmm god, you without a bra has been torturing me all day." Santana husks against Brittany's lips as she gets her tank top off and throws it off to the side only to drop her hands back to Brittany's hips.

Brittany is already working on getting Santana's tank top off, and it doesn't take her long. She's only momentarily pauses her progress when she feels Santana's hands on her ribs. Tan hands ghost over the dips over her ribs and stay for a few seconds before then sliding across Brittany's stomach and up the valley of her breasts only to back down and brush across the underside of them.

Santana's thumbs rub delicate trails over the curve of Brittany's breasts before the other girl is begging into her mouth. She's not one to prolong torture, at least not for that long.

Brittany groans into Santana's mouth when the other girl's hands finally palm her breasts. Santana kneads the flesh as her lips work against Brittany's who works diligently, but with broken concentration, on removing Santana's bikini top.

When Brittany finally gets the top free, she has to break from Santana's mouth to release a gasp as she feels nimble fingers pinch and roll her nipples between themselves. Santana's lips quickly attach themselves to Brittany's neck.

Brittany's hands soon match the motions of Santana's as she palms supple tan breasts in her hands. Santana nips at her neck every time Brittany runs the smooth part of her palm over a dark nipple and continues to make Brittany squirm by massaging her own pale in contrast breasts.

She's beginning to get impatient which is why one of Brittany's hands drops to Santana's shorts again and she attempts to undo the button. She appears to be having trouble though, but that could be because Santana's tongue is stoking up the side of her neck.

"Bed, now." Brittany growls and steps forward effectively moving Santana with her. The back of Santana's knees hit her bed and she tumbles backwards, dragging Brittany with her. They giggle a little at the jostle but their hands don't leave each other's skin.

Brittany works her body up on to her knees between Santana's legs, and Santana follows Brittany's mouth, propping herself up on her elbows to keep in contact with her as her hands continue to squeeze at Brittany's breasts.

In this new position, Brittany can much more effectively undo Santana's shorts button and zipper. She hooks her thumbs in the loopholes of the garment and starts tugging the material down Santana's body. Santana lifts her hips so that Brittany can slide her shorts past them as her left hand drops to Brittany's own shorts and starts fumbling with the button.

When Brittany has Santana's shorts to her ankles, the other girl kicks them off the rest of the way and Brittany's one hand returns to Santana's breast as the other one begins to assist the girl in the removal of her own shorts.

As Brittany gets the zipper down, Santana starts tugging the material down her legs and Brittany shifts from side to side to get the shorts past her knees before she awkwardly kicks them off her feet as well.

Both of them naked now, Brittany lays her body fully on top of Santana's and they both groan into the empty room at the feel of bare skin on bare skin. Heaving breasts pressing against heaving breasts. Brittany ducks her head to Santana's shoulder and places light kisses across the skin there as Santana's fingers glide softly up and down her back.

Brittany lifts her head to look down at Santana and all the way down her tanned and toned body and she smiles, quickly being relinquished a smile in return.

"You're absolutely stunning." Brittany murmurs and Santana smiles wider and her hands tangle into Brittany's hair and tug their mouths together. When they break from the kiss Santana nuzzles her nose against Brittany's.

"And you're incredibly breathtaking Britt." She whispers back and Brittany can't help but release a sigh. She's prepared to slide her hand down between their bodies when she is suddenly careening to the side. Quicker then she can say "Foxy Latina", Brittany is on her back and Santana is hovering above her looking down with a coy smirk.

"It's my turn this time." Santana mumbles and Brittany's heart starts pounding against her ribcage. Santana leans down and places kisses across her jaw and then she feels the cool touch of a steady hand trail down between her breasts. Santana takes her time is reacquainting her hand with Brittany's breasts and her lips with the skin of her neck, shoulders, and collarbone.

Brittany is panting heavily beneath her girlfriend and the girl's very skilled hand and tongue. She can't even begin to imagine what it will be like to have Santana finally, blissfully inside of her, but she knows she wants to find out. Santana's lips wrap around her nipple and Brittany sighs out at the feeling, her fingers tangle in dark hair.

Santana swirls her tongue around Brittany's nipple then licks across her chest to the other one and does the same. When both buds are erect she takes one between her teeth and the other between her forefinger and thumb. With a dedicated preciseness, Santana applies equal pressure to both and she feels Brittany arch up into her with a moan.

"Ugh San." Escapes Brittany's lips in a breathless pant. She feels arousal pool between her legs. She needs Santana to touch her, now.

"Please, touch me." Brittany begs and Santana simply smiles into her flesh. She bites down at the nipple in her mouth again earning another broken moan. Her lips detach from Brittany's breasts and she licks a trail up the girl's chest, across her collarbone, up her neck, nipping over the ledge of Brittany's jaw before finally meeting her lips.

"Your wish baby." Santana husks against Brittany's lips and her left hand glides from Brittany's breast to rest just above the area she needs her most.

Brittany doesn't know that since their first time, where Santana didn't really get to return the favor to her girlfriend, she has been preparing for this moment. She wants to make Brittany feel more wonderful than she ever has before in her life. She slowly guides her hand further south.

When her fingers touch wet heat, both Santana and Brittany gasp at the contact. Santana's forehead drops to Brittany's shoulder, she's almost certain that she has never experienced anything this wonderful, and she's only just getting started. Her fingers glide through slick folds down to Brittany's entrance before moving back up to her swollen clit.

At the initial bump of Santana's fingers against her bundle of nerves, Brittany jerks into the touch and gasps. No one has ever made her feel this good just from a simple touch and Santana's barely even gotten started. She wraps her arms around Santana's neck and pulls the girl in closer to her.

Santana rubs slow and wide circles around Brittany's clit alternating the pressure as necessary.

Brittany's fingernails dig into the skin on Santana's shoulders as she grasps for something, anything to keep her body from soaring away. As Santana continues to move her hand between Brittany's legs, she kisses down the slope of Brittany's neck and the girl starts bucking up into her motions to get more friction.

"Mmph Santana!" Brittany whimpers as she feels Santana shift her hand around so that the pad of her thumb replaces where her fingers were brushing into her. The feeling is all too much and not enough but Brittany knows she's not going to last much longer. With Santana hovering over her and panting into her neck, and a steady hand between her legs, Brittany feels her stomach muscles tense and everything below suddenly go tight until her orgasm is crashing down on her.

"Oh f-fuck!"

Santana hears Brittany breath out below her and she raises her head from the crook of the girl's neck to watch the pleasure wash over Brittany's face. Her eyes squeeze shut, her jaw slackens, her nose scrunches. Brittany tenses and then relaxes below Santana and she stops moving her hand between her legs.

Pressing a steady flow of kisses across Brittany's face, Santana gently slips her fingers up and down Brittany's folds, careful in case she's sensitive and bringing her down slowly.

A kiss to her nose causes Brittany to exhale a content sigh, her grip around Santana's body slackening enough to let the other girl breath a little easier, the feeling between her legs and all over her body a warm tingling buzz.

When she opens her eyes, Brittany is met with the most adoring brown eyes and Santana smiling down on her in such a way she feels like she's the only girl in the world.

"Hey pretty lady." Santana says punctuating her words by a small peck to Brittany's lips who's still breathing hard so she only manages a mumbled hum of appreciation in return.

"Was that okay?" Santana then asks softly as her lips fit to the ledge of Brittany's jaw. She receives a tired nod in reply.

"So good." Brittany says a little breathlessly, her heart still pounding solidly against her chest. Santana's face appears in front of her own again and Brittany draws the girl's lips down to her, brushing her own against them in a sweet, grateful kiss. Santana hums into Brittany's lips.

Brittany suddenly becomes aware of the fact that Santana's hand is still between her legs when she feels the girl's fingers start gliding back up and down her wetness. She moans into Santana's mouth, any thoughts of sleep quickly disappearing as she feels her girlfriend efficiently start to work her back up.

"Mmm San." Brittany whimpers as she feels Santana's thumb return to her button, but this time Santana's fingers also slip down to her entrance. Placing a kiss to the corner of Brittany's mouth, Santana looks at her in question and Brittany stretches up to press a kiss against swollen lips as she nods her approval.

It's tentative at first, Santana exploring a little with her index finger the area around Brittany's entrance while her thumb continues to rub circles around the blonde's clit.

Brittany gasps when she feels Santana's finger push into her an inch, and she moans when Santana gathers her confidence and slips the digit in even further. Brittany is slick and wet and more than ready.

Santana pauses when her finger is fully inside of Brittany's wet heat, marveling at the feeling of her girlfriend's inner walls already beginning to clench around her finger. She draws the finger back out of Brittany slowly only to immediately push it back in.

When the resistance becomes nonexistent and she can feel Brittany relaxed and panting underneath her, Santana adjusts her body to sit up between Brittany's legs. Her girlfriend protests the movement for a second, but the steady thrusting of Santana's finger kind of helps her forget about it. Santana glances down between Brittany's legs and watches in awe as her finger easily slips in and out of Brittany's dripping center.

She steadies her thrusting hand as her other hand runs over the curve of Brittany's hip and across her toned stomach.

"God San. Mmm." Brittany pants and her hips start lifting to meet every inward and match outward thrust from Santana's fingers. A tan finger starts exploring the inside of Brittany's walls and Santana soon finds an area a little more rigid feeling then the rest on an inner wall.

When her fingertip brushes over that spot Brittany jerks and releases a satisfied cry. Santana does it again and Brittany cries out even louder in pleasure the second time.

"_Fuck_. San, right there." Brittany moans as her eyes snap shut and her head tosses back into the pillow. A burning sensation creeps up between Santana's own legs and when her own center connects with the back of her thrusting hand, she groans a little at the pleasured spark it causes. On her next outward and inward thrust she enters Brittany with two fingers and Brittany groans at the feeling of her center being so perfectly filled.

Santana leans back over Brittany and pauses her movements. Brittany releases a whimpered plea but she doesn't have much time to properly protest before she feels Santana grab her right hand and pull it between their bodies. She shifts Brittany's first two fingers around and guides them to her own soaked entrance. Brittany doesn't have to do much but push up as Santana sinks herself down on her digits.

"_Shit_." Santana groans at the sensation of Brittany back inside of her. She rocks down slightly sinking her fingers deeper before she stretches out with her right hand and links her fingers with Brittany's left, resting it on the pillow by the blonde's head. She lays her weight down fully on Brittany and rests her forehead against her head as they both start a synchronized rocking of their bodies, their fingers moving in and out of each other's cores.

It doesn't take much longer for Brittany to trip into her second orgasm, especially when Santana presses her fingers into that spot inside of her. She goes rigid below the girl and her own fingers stop their motions.

"San'ana!" Brittany screams as a particularly powerful orgasm rips through her, she arches her back into Santana's fingers before slumping back to the mattress and breathing ragged. Santana allows her to take a breather before she rocks her own hips down reminding Brittany about where her fingers are.

Brittany doesn't need to do much, simply hold Santana steady as she rocks down on her fingers and pushes herself to an orgasm.

"Mmm Britt!" Santana moans as Brittany feels her tight walls clench around her fingers and Santana slumps down on top of her body. They rest there for a few minutes, breathing each other in and just enjoying the feel of being so close, so together and so complete.

Santana's lips lazily skirt over the skin of Brittany's flushed neck as she slowly draws her fingers out of her girlfriend's core. She can feel Brittany's body shiver at the motion and she gasps a little protest as Santana's fingers fully leave her. Brittany misses the feeling of being filled by her girlfriend already.

Santana continues to brush kisses across Brittany's skin. Suddenly Brittany is over taken by a wave of emotions and feelings. She's never felt safer, more alive, more adored and taken care of then when she's in Santana's arms. Brittany's heart skips a beat as she considers what she thinks that means. What she's pretty sure she's known for quite some time now.

She takes a deep breath and her hands smooth up the skin of Santana's back and shoulders, slide through her hair until she's cupping tan and heated cheeks. Santana's eyes open and Brittany is met with the clearest most tranquil brown. Santana smiles down at her and Brittany's heart skips another beat. She swallows and her mouth drops open, but nothing comes out.

Santana tilts her head curiously at her girlfriend clearly wanting to say something but apparently not having the ability to. She leans down and places the softest of kisses on Brittany's lips and nuzzles her nose into a pink tinted cheek. Brittany smiles and her body shivers again, it's just what Santana does to her.

"Brittany, you mean so much to me." Santana whispers into Brittany's ear before placing a kiss to the shell and Brittany almost bursts with joy. Suddenly she can't hold it in anymore.

"I love you Santana." She blurts out and feels Santana freeze above her, she closes her eyes briefly before opening them again to finish what she's wanted to say for a while now.

"I'm in love with you, Santana Lopez." Brittany says with purity as she glances up to stare deeply into Santana's eyes. She's vulnerable and exposed and completely at Santana's mercy but she's never felt better about speaking her mind more than she does right now in this moment.

Brittany loves Santana, and she doesn't want to hide it anymore.

She watches carefully as Santana's eyes briefly go wide, her mouth drops open and her eyes dart all over the blonde's beautiful face. Santana's heart starts to race at the words she's just heard fall from Brittany's lips.

Spoken so truthfully and compassionately.

Santana closes her jaw a bit and parts her lips to speak, hoping the dryness of her throat doesn't hinder the next words that she's hoping will come out.

"I…"

* * *

**Okay so there's that. **

**I don't know if many people noticed but I took a slightly different approach to this chapter based on a suggestion I received. I'm still up and down about it. If you still liked it, awesome, if not feel free to tell me. I know my writing is so very far from perfect, and that's why I count on you all to let me know what's good and what's not so good. I want to improve and I want to write something worth reading! **

**That being said, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I thank you all so much for your lovely reviews and wonderful amazingness. You make my day every single time :)**

**On a side note, almost 200 reviews! Yay!**

**-A**


	22. Night 7

**Can I just say…over 200 reviews! Wow, you all rock my freaking socks off. (Seriously they aren't there anymore). **

**Just FYI, there's a little bit of a shout out to the fic I Need A Medic (by Gorshenin) in this chappie, hope that's okay, because it's an amazing story and if you aren't reading it then you should be.**

**Thanks for being awesome. Also, mild sexy times.**

** Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**JULY**

_**Night 7**_

"_I love you Santana. I'm in love with you." Brittany says with purity. _

_Santana's eyes go wide and her mouth drops open as her eyes dart all over the blonde's beautiful face. She closes her jaw a bit and parts her lips to speak, hoping the dryness of her throat doesn't hinder the next words that she's hoping will come out._

"I…I'm gay Britt."

Okay, she's not sure if those were really the words she was intending on saying, but those are the ones that come out.

Brittany's brow knits with a hint of confusion.

"Um, not exactly what I was planning on hearing you say." She says with an edge of hurt in her voice as she shuffles out from underneath Santana and lies on her side facing the girl. Santana's heart clenches and she takes a deep breath, she scoots closer to Brittany and tentatively takes her girlfriend's hands in hers.

"Please, Brittany, let me explain. I promise if you still don't like the words that I say then you can do whatever you choose." Santana begs and Brittany studies her for a long minute before finally consenting with a nod.

"The truth is Brittany, I've been lying to myself." Santana starts to say and Brittany tilts her head in question. "I've been lying about whom I really am. Denying who I really am. It's exhausting and painful and I don't want to do it anymore, but most importantly I don't want to lie to_ you_ anymore."

Brittany's face softens a little at Santana's words. She thinks she kind of understands what Santana is talking about and where she's going with her words.

"I told myself this whole time 'You're not gay. Brittany is special and there's just something about her.' And that's true. It's so true. You are so very special Brittany. It's because of you that I am finally able to truly be myself, because the truth is, I _am_ gay and no one else matters to me like you. I want to be with you, for as long as you'll have me, and to do that I want to be honest with you always."

Brittany studies Santana's face and listens to what she's saying. Santana takes a deep breath and shuffles a little closer so that their noses are practically touching. She swallows a lump in her throat.

"So, the first thing I need to be truthful to you about is myself, you know all of me now, there's nothing I'm hiding or denying you. Now the next step consists of me keeping up my promise to you, that I will never lead you astray and I will always be here for you." Santana then says and Brittany nods a little, Santana's words are really heartfelt she can tell and she knows that this kind of feelings talk, baring her soul type stuff is hard for the Latina.

It makes her love Santana that much more, and it makes her really proud to call Santana her girlfriend (not that she wasn't already but even more so now).

"That being said, I think it's also important to note that, Britt, I wasn't lying to you when I said that I care about you, so much. I really do. I've never felt this way about anyone before. I don't know what these feelings mean right now, but I know that they are really strong. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Santana then says and she aligns her body fully against Brittany's, their hands still clasped between their chests.

"You're not sure about all that you're feeling because you've never felt it before?"

Santana nods.

"Exactly, and I hate that you have to wait while I figure it out but in my effort to be one hundred percent honest with you, and the fact that you deserve the very best, means that when I say those words, I want to understand their full meaning and capacity so that I can give you the best."

Brittany looks pensive.

"I think I understand what you mean." She says and withdraws a little, thinking Santana might need space. Brittany is stopped by a gentle hand and Santana tugs her body back on top of her own.

"I don't want to hurt you Britt, you mean too much to me for this to be just an exchange of words. I don't want to say them just because you said them first. When I tell you those three little words, I want to be able to show you exactly what I mean when I say them." Santana desperately tries to explain. Brittany nods and places a kiss on her nose.

"Okay San." Brittany says simply. Santana studies her for a moment, trying to discern if Brittany is put off or angry or upset. All she sees radiating from her girlfriend is a calm happiness. Santana pulls her closer and breaths in all of Brittany, their warm bodies fitting together like perfect puzzle pieces.

"And San, I'm really proud of you for telling me about yourself. I know that took a lot. I think you're really brave." Brittany speaks up a few seconds later. She wants Santana to understand that she knows it was probably hard for her to admit something so deep and buried inside of her, but Brittany also knows that Santana shouldn't be afraid of admitting that, and that she has someone who loves her for it no matter what.

"Thank you." Is all that is whispered into the darkness of the room. Brittany nods into Santana's chest, where she is resting her forehead and then places a kiss on the naked skin before lifting her head up and glancing into brown eyes.

"Is it still okay if I tell you? Because that's going to be much harder to keep in now that I've said it out loud." Brittany says and Santana smiles as she feels her heart inflate with warmth. She stretches up to kiss pink lips.

"I don't want you to think that you can never say anything to me, whatever it may be."

Brittany smiles and leans down to connect their lips again.

"I love you." She whispers against Santana's mouth as she pulls back from the kiss and she feels her girlfriend's heart start to race against the skin of her chest where they are pressed together. In one fluid motion, like a flash, Brittany is rolled over onto her back and Santana is hovering above her and between her legs while placing hot kisses across the skin of her collarbone and up her neck.

When she reaches Brittany's ear, Santana nips at the shell and simultaneously grinds her hips down into Brittany's. The pressure and friction causes Brittany to release a strangled moan as their still bare centers blissfully connect.

Brittany's hands shoot to the small of Santana's back and she pulls the other girl into her again. She's mildly surprised that the situation has escalated this quickly, but she's definitely not going to be one to complain about it or try and stop it.

When Santana presses her hips down a second time, this time with much more purpose, Brittany shudders beneath her and her lip pulls between her teeth as her face scrunches up in pleasure.

"Keep doing that." Brittany manages to gasp out and Santana is all too ready to comply. She adjusts her arms along Brittany's side to help keep her propped up and give her more momentum to grind her hips down into the blonde.

"Mmm..ugh-ooh!" Brittany squeaks at one particular downward thrust from Santana. Every time the Latina grinds her hips down, their clits brush together and it's more magical than anything Brittany's ever imagined, but she still needs a more constant connection. Her hands slide to Santana's ass and she pulls her girlfriend's body directly into her own as she lifts her hips to meet tan ones.

Santana takes the hint and starts to rotate her hips in a figure eight motion so that their cores keep in constant contact and she can better build Brittany up. Her stomach tenses as a wave of pleasure courses through her body every time she feels Brittany's arousal against her own.

"Britt, b-baby." Santana moans as the feeling intensifies and the coil in the very lowest part of her abdomen pulls tighter and tighter. She drops her forehead to Brittany's shoulder and attempts to brush kisses across it but her mouth is so dry and her mind is so clouded with pleasure she can't even properly do that.

Brittany is rocking her body in motion with Santana's, pants and gasps escaping her mouth in intervals. She feels Santana's left hand trail down her side, over her hip and her fingertips dance over the outside of her thigh. The Latina gets a grip on Brittany's thigh and urges it over the back of her own legs.

Brittany quickly gets the hint and soon both her ankles are locked at the small of Santana's back as her hands roam to tan shoulders and her fingers dig into the skin there.

Santana kisses up the slope of Brittany's neck, blazing a hot trail and nipping lightly at the skin. The blonde groans beneath her and cranes her head to the side to give her girlfriend more access. Every limb of Brittany's is wrapped tightly around some part of Santana's body, squeezing her and holding her close.

Because she's not expecting it, Brittany jolts when she feels Santana palm her breast. Santana doesn't do anything else but squeeze the flesh in rhythm with her hips motions, but it's enough for the pleasure coursing through the blonde's body, but especially between her legs, to become too much to handle and Brittany is suddenly falling over the edge as her orgasm crashes through her.

She comes, hard, with a broken cry of Santana's name and a shuddering jerk of her body. Her girlfriend follows her over the edge seconds later, Santana biting into the skin of a pale neck as her orgasm rips through her just as hard as well.

Pale, lithe limbs fall from a tan body as Brittany collapses fully onto the bed, exhausted, spent but completely sated and exquisitely satisfied. Santana's body collapses on top of Brittany's, slick with sweat and flushed from action. She is panting cool breaths into the damp skin of Brittany's chest where she rests her cheek against a perfectly round and also flushed breast.

When she catches her breath, Brittany's hands lazily go to Santana's hair and her fingers stroke through long, thick, dark locks. The Latina nuzzles her nose further into Brittany's chest and tilts her face slightly so her lips connect with supple flesh. She places light kisses between the valley of her girlfriend's breasts, as far as she can crane her neck as her tired arms and hands slowly start gliding up and down Brittany's sides.

Santana sighs when Brittany places a kiss to her temple.

"How do you feel?" Brittany inquires into the silence a few minutes after both of their hearts have stopped racing and their breathing has slowly started to return to them.

She feels Santana take a deep calming breath as tan fingers tickle up and down her ribs. It's a few seconds before the Latina lifts her head to look down into bright blue eyes. She smiles.

"I feel like I just had extremely satisfying sex, again, with my girlfriend." She says with a sexy smirk and wink before she waggles her eyebrows and sighs out in content again. Brittany chuckles before Santana leans down and places an emphasizing kiss to the corner of her mouth.

"Hmm weird, me too." Brittany says with a bop of her finger to Santana's nose.

Santana shakes her head in silent laughter and her girlfriend giggles.

"Are you exhausted?"

Santana flashes her a dopy smile as she props her upper half above Brittany by leaning her elbow along side of the blonde's head.

"Britt, believe me I'd love to go again but I think my body needs a breather. At least a few minutes." Santana tells her girlfriend even as she glances down Brittany's sexy body and starts imagining what could happen. Her fingers absentmindedly trail over a pale and defined hipbone.

"I wasn't suggesting that, well I mean I'd never turn it down, but I was asking if you were too tired to go out." Brittany says as she playfully shoves her girlfriend in the shoulder effectively rolling her over so she's the one hovering over the Latina now. Santana giggles but then looks at her curiously.

"Go out?"

"Well yeah. I was going to take my exceptionally gorgeous girlfriend on a date tonight and then take her back to my place and get down and dirty with her, but things kind of got a little side tracked." Brittany says with a playful smirk as her own fingers start to trace patterns on the skin of Santana's stomach. The Latina shivers at the touch but has a mind to smirk back at her girl.

"Well excuse m-"

She's interrupted by a fierce kiss by Brittany.

"Not complaining baby, I'm just saying. I still owe you a date."

Santana smiles and nuzzles her nose against Brittany's cheek.

"Okay." She whispers out so shy and quiet that Brittany has to look down upon her to see that it really came from Santana. Brittany absolutely loves when her girl acts all shy and bashful. Hmm love, she likes using that word in terms of Santana.

She daydreams a little about that notion until Santana's husky rasp brings her back to present.

"Down and dirty huh?"

Brittany grins and smothers Santana's face with kisses until she has the girl giggling hysterically.

* * *

"This would be easier if you told me where we were going."

"It would have been easier if you'd just let me drive. I don't want to spoil the surprise!" Brittany retorts as she bounces excitedly in the passenger seat. Santana smiles and lifts the blonde's hand to her lips, brushing a kiss to her knuckles.

"And miss out on your adorable pouting and constant squirming? I think not."

Brittany playfully rolls her eyes but sighs contently. She's not about to argue with Santana about that.

As Santana drives the two of them closer and closer to Brittany's intended destination, the blonde starts bouncing up and down even more in her seat in excitement. Santana glances towards her girlfriend in curiosity and then looks around the area to try and see if she can figure out where Brittany is planning on taking them.

When she spots the theme park a little ways in the distance, Santana's body suddenly wracks with nervous chills and intangible fear. Brittany feels Santana grip her hand tighter and she looks towards the other girl in concern.

"What's wrong baby?" She asks, as her eyes remain focused on Santana's profile. She can see the Latina practically shaking in terror.

"T-tell me we're not going t-there." Santana asks almost imperceptibly with a slight incline of her head to something ahead of them down the road. Brittany turns to look at what Santana is indicating and notices the telling signs of roller coasters of a theme park gleaming in the distance. Her eyes go wide.

Shit, Santana is terrified of roller coasters. Why didn't she think of that before she planned this out? Now Brittany knows she should have been the one to drive them. She's quick to reach across the center console and rest her hand upon Santana's shaking knee, rubbing it up and down in a calm and soothing manner.

"No San, we are most definitely not going there." Brittany tells her firmly and Santana's shaking subsides a little as she gives a slight nod and continues driving. Brittany directs her into the parking lot adjacent to the theme park and it's then that Santana recognizes, and remembers, the recreational center that rests in this part of Lima.

She turns to Brittany and quirks an eyebrow.

"Promise no roller coasters?" She asks as she swallows thickly and squeezes Brittany's hand in her own. Brittany nods back to her and leans over again, this time pressing a gentle and reassuring kiss to her girlfriend's lips.

"No roller coasters, at all. I'm so sorry I forgot the park was this close."

Santana shakes her head trying to brush away the fear. She should have known Brittany wouldn't have forced her to do something like that.

"It's okay. I'm sorry I'm such an infantile mess when it comes to theme parks and ridiculous rides. I just really don't like roller coasters." Santana says and Brittany gives her a soft smile and nods.

"I know you don't darling. That's why I would never do that. I would, however, take you to the rec center for some fun. So get your cute booty outta the car so I can go treat my girlfriend to a proper date." The blonde quirks back altogether easing Santana's tension and making her heart swell with adoration. She nods and after placing a kiss to the back of Brittany's hand, Santana exits the car.

When she steps out she finds Brittany running around to her side yelling 'Wait!' and when she gets to Santana, she wears a sad look upon her face.

"I was supposed to open your door." Brittany pouts and Santana's face lights up like the fourth of July. She leans in and places a kiss on the tip of Brittany's nose.

"Well you can open all the other doors for me, annnnnd I'll even let you pay for anything we do tonight while at the center, if you want." Santana tells her with a wink and Brittany giggles as she steps up to Santana. The Latina's breath instantly hitches at the action and close proximity. As blue eyes stare down at her, Santana can see or think of nothing, and no one else.

"Can I hold your hand too while I do that?" Brittany asks rather shyly and tucks her chin to her chest. Santana's heart swells again as it skips a beat.

"I would be offended if you did not." She says and Brittany's eyes snap back to hers as a face splitting grin spreads across her lips. A pale hand stretches out to grab a tan one, before Brittany leans in and places a quick kiss to Santana's cheek.

"I love you." She whispers against the skin before pulling back and then giddily leading her girlfriend towards the rec center's entrance.

* * *

If there is one thing Brittany is, it's wholly unpredictable.

Santana was most definitely not expecting to go to the rec center. She hadn't been to the place since Harmony Gerber's sixth birthday party.

Back then, Santana's parents were trying to get her to socialize with other children of the professional class, much like themselves, and Harmony was right on the money (pun intended) for that.

The only issue was she was much too on the money, and Santana, already being a spitfire little Latina to begin with, did not to well with some little loud-mouthed girl trying to demand stuff from her just because it was her birthday or whatever.

Santana doesn't remember what happened at the party, she was only seven after all, but she does recall that the next few months at Elementary school, Harmony appeared to have a chunk of hair missing and she avoided the Latina like the plague.

What can she say? You don't mess with Santana Lopez because you'll probably get your hair pulled or your face slapped. It happens. That's how she does things were she's from.

Here Santana is though, right back in the rec center and it feels like seven year old her never really left. The place looks the same. Hell, the place _smells_ the same. Like greasy pizza, messy baby, and unclean teenagers all rolled into one.

Santana's pretty sure that there are questionable soda cans in the corner sporting particularly dated logos, and probably expirations that date back to the early nineties for all she knows. She's starting to get a little iffy about this joint.

"Hey umm Britt." She starts to say but then a beaming, clearly ecstatic blonde turns around to face her and Santana can't crush her girlfriend's heart like that by saying she's not sure if they should be here. She can't do that. Damn the food poisoning she could likely obtain, if this makes Brittany happy then she'll make the most of it.

After all, that's kind of what falling in love is all about. Right?

And Santana knows that's pretty much what she's going for. Not that it would be hard to do with Brittany, to fall in love (and not like she's not already considering she's more than seventy-five percent of the way there) but more or less, she wants to show that she's willing to do whatever because Brittany means that much to her.

Santana realizes Brittany is still looking at her in question. She smiles at the girl.

"Where do we start?" She asks, a little bit of Brittany's excitement actually rubbing off on her. Brittany jumps up and down and tugs Santana's hand leading her off into the direction of the skating rink.

Brittany orders them both a pair of the classic big four wheeled skates, and Santana is impressed when the girl gets the proper size for her. They walk over to the bench area to lace up.

"Have you ever skated before?" Brittany asks as she quickly and efficiently gets herself laced up. Santana, still bumbling with her first skate turns to Brittany with a sheepish smile and shakes her head in the negative. Brittany simply smiles back at her and then plops down on her knees in front of Santana.

Santana breath gets caught in her throat and she has to swallow a lump that forms there when Brittany's hands softly caress down her toned calf and scoop her left foot into her hands.

"I probably should have told you to wear jeans, just in case you fall." Brittany breaths out and Santana can feel the cool air brush across her kneecap as Brittany laces her shoe with concentration, her face very close to Santana's skin.

"It's okay." Santana says a little breathlessly and it causes Brittany's eyes to flit up to slightly hooded brown, having recognized the different tone that Santana used. She's come to recognize it as very deep Santana appreciation (among other things).

A smile spreads across Brittany's face as she notices the way Santana's eyes also turn just a shade or two darker. Her fingers tickle up a tan calf again, this time a little slower, until Brittany's hands take Santana's other foot in them.

Her eyes never leave brown orbs.

"It'll be okay though, I won't let you fall." Brittany whispers out to Santana as she finishes lacing the girl's other skate and rests her foot back on the floor. Before she stands up she places the subtlest of kisses to the bare skin of Santana's knee and revels in hearing the Latina intake a sharp ragged breath.

"It might be too late for not falling." Santana mumbles out just quite enough Brittany doesn't hear her. When she can finally open her eyes again, the blonde is smiling down at her while holding a hand out in offer of assistance. Santana easily takes it and is pulled steadily to her feet.

Brittany guides her to the rink slowly and then assists Santana in becoming acquainted with the feel and general execution of their skates. After a few minutes, Santana tentatively skates on her own and manages to not fall or wobble or run into anyone. Brittany skates up to her left side and fits an arm around her waist, resting her hand on Santana's far hip.

The Latina turns to her with a smile and reaches out to grasp Brittany's right hand in her own as they take slowly strides along the rink together.

Luckily, the rink is pretty empty at this time, so the girls get to enjoy some peace and privacy to themselves. They skate around the rink a couple times and Santana starts to get more and more brave until she starts acting like she's some Olympic skater and she's going to spiral into some complicated jump that's way over Brittany's head.

Santana wobbles a little in her swan like stance and Brittany is quick to skate in front of her and keep her upright. When Santana puts her left foot back on the ground and holds both of Brittany's hands, who is skating backwards in front of her, she smiles bashfully in thanks to her. She'd really like to kiss Brittany right about now.

Brittany notices as her girlfriend glances around the rink, just after she'd made a not so subtle glance at Brittany's lips. She smirks, Santana wants to kiss her and she's checking to see how public it would be. Brittany slows to a stop and leads them off to the dimmer lit area of the rink. She pulls Santana into her and holds her close, causing the Latina to release a breathless gasp.

"Are you gonna kiss me or what?" Brittany asks as her hands rest comfortable and firm around the small of Santana's back, their bodies squished together as close as possible. Santana smiles up at her, and glances down at Brittany's lips before her tongue runs across her own in an effort to wet it. Brittany swallows as she follows that tongue across plump lips.

And then Santana is leaning up into her.

There's almost a blissful connection but seeing as how Santana was leaning up on her unsteady skate clad tiptoes, she quickly slipped back down to the ground, and then proceeded to slip and take Brittany with her. In a mess of limbs, Santana falls backwards to the ground, Brittany falling after her. Brittany has the foresight to brace Santana's fall, even if it means smacking her knees against the hardwood floor in the process.

When they lay in a heap upon the far side of the rink, Brittany hovering above Santana, they finally break out in a fit of giggles. That is until Santana's hands snake into Brittany's hair and tug the girl's face down to meet hers. Wet lips brush against hers and Brittany almost dies of the sweet taste and amazing sensation.

The kiss doesn't deepen but Brittany can't help but be terribly excited about the notion that Santana is kissing her in public, granted there isn't hardly anyone at the rink and they are in a darker secluded section, but still-Santana, her girlfriend, is currently doing that.

If that's not a display of affection, then Brittany doesn't know what is.

The kiss is brief but sweet and Brittany sighs against Santana's lips, as they break apart before she brushes her nose against the Latina's. They stare into each other's eyes for a few pleasant moments, Brittany cradling Santana's head as the other girl's fingers stroke through blonde locks, until Brittany finally vocalizes her discomfort with a single 'Ow'.

Santana giggles and sits up, her girlfriend following her motions.

"I'm sorry to take you down with me like that babe." Santana apologizes and Brittany simply shrugs as she climbs to her feet and assists Santana to her own.

"S'okay. It was kind of exciting."

Santana smiles and squeezes Brittany's hand.

"Would it be alright to maybe be done with the skating, for now?" Santana asks shyly and Brittany smiles. She leans in and places a peck on Santana's cheek.

"Whatever you wish San."

They walk hand in hand to the skate return area and get reacquainted with their shoes before Santana turns to Brittany in question.

"I'm assuming that's not all you had planned?" She inquires and a huge grin breaks out across Brittany's face. She shakes her head and turns to head off to another area of the rec center.

"Not at all, the night's just getting started!"

Santana just smiles and follows her girlfriend willingly.

* * *

"San! Watch your six!" Brittany yells as she dives out from her bunker and shoots her laser at some unknown entity (most likely it's one of the several twelve year old boys that are playing against them) before grabbing Santana's hand and dragging her back to safety.

"I don't even know what that means." Santana admits as she squats on the ground next to Brittany, awkward clunky laser tag gun held not so firmly in her hands. Brittany, on the other hand, looks right at home with the gun in her hand. Santana's almost sure that she's had some type of military training or something. Maybe in a past life? Or some alternate universe?

Brittany looks at her in question, and Santana's heart races a little at the ruggedness the blonde is currently depicting. Brittany's wearing her hair in a high pony and she's currently got on a Cincinnati Reds baseball cap pulled snug over her head because she stole it from one of previously mentioned twelve year old boys.

That's probably why they are after both girls with such a vengeance.

But yeah Brittany in a baseball cap looking all tough? Serious turn on for Santana.

"Oh, it means watch your back. But it's alright, I'm watching it for you." Brittany says and leans over to kiss Santana's lips while subtly reaching out and tapping Santana in her short covered ass. It doesn't take much for Santana to forget that they are currently in the middle of a heated laser tag battle because she drops her gun and immediately wraps her arms around Brittany's neck pulling her girlfriend into her.

Brittany is thrown off slightly, not disappointed, just thrown off. She falls into Santana a little with a grunt but manages to keep their lips connected. It's blissful kissing until Brittany hears a twelve-year-old boy's war cry and she suddenly remembers where they are. She pulls back slightly, much to the protest of Santana.

"Baby, we don't want to get caught remaining immobile." Brittany whispers and Santana simply pouts at her. The blonde giggles and pecks her girlfriend's lips.

"I promise if we win this game, I'll make it up to you later. I just really want to beat these guys." Brittany then says and Santana easily perks up at that. In one fluid motion, she has her gun back in her hands and a determined look on her face.

"You tell me what I need to do to extinguish those little ankle biters."

Brittany chuckles at Santana's determination.

"Okay, here's the plan."

Two minutes later, both girls are springing from the bunker and going all out war on the rest of the kids.

They end up winning by a landslide. Oh and Brittany's kills aren't nearly as impressive as Santana's.

* * *

They skip back out to Santana's car, giggling the whole way and talking about how sad and awed the boys looked when the 'silly girls' were announced the winners and "Snixx" was announced the killshot leader.

"I can't believe you were the killshot leader San. I'm strangely so turned on by that." Brittany says as they reach Santana's car and she leans up against the drives side door, pulling her girlfriend's body snuggly into her own. Santana smirks up at her.

"Yeah well, Auntie Snixx has gots some rage. You never know what's gonna happen." She says with a coy smile and a slight shrug. Brittany chuckles and her hands dip lower on Santana's back.

"Oh? But you know what?" She asks staring into Santana's eyes before glancing down at her lips. Santana swallows before inquiring.

"What?" In a shaky breathe and Brittany leans into her until their lips are almost touching.

"I like just 'Santana' too, even more actually because truthfully, she's way sexier." She husks against Santana's lips and only has to wait a second before the Latina closes the distance and presses their lips together. Brittany smiles into the kiss.

It's brief but satisfying, and when Santana pulls back she dips her head and buries her nose into the crook of Brittany's neck, tilting her chin up slightly to brush a couple kisses to the underside of Brittany's jaw before she wraps her arms around the blonde and snuggles closer. Brittany holds her just as snuggly back.

After a few minutes, Santana pulls back and looks up at Brittany.

"Now where are we going?" She asks and Brittany smiles and holds out her hand. Santana stares at her in apprehension but Brittany gives her a knowing look.

"I know for a fact you don't have your glasses so you have to let me drive because it's dark out now." Brittany says matter-of-factly and Santana's face scrunches up in a mixture of a pout and a look of discontent. She's not mad or sad at Brittany, simply that she can't see worth shit without her glasses at night. She reluctantly hands her keys over to her girlfriend.

Brittany beams and pecks her on the nose.

"Thanks baby! Now hop in." She exclaims and makes sure to love tap Santana on the ass as the girl turns away from her to walk to the passenger side. A few seconds later, Brittany is driving them to their next destination.

* * *

When Brittany parks their car at a playground a few miles from Santana's house, the Latina turns to look at her girlfriend curiously.

"Is this the next stop?" She asks.

"Yep." Brittany says popping the P and smiling back at Santana. She exits the car and goes around to help Santana out, immediately taking her hand once they exit. Brittany takes long strides towards the empty but quaint looking playground equipment. Santana is a little hesitant at first, until Brittany starts talking.

"So this is where I first started coming after my mom and us moved here. It was close to my dance school and there were hardly ever any children playing on it. Most of the dance kids were at home practicing dance, all the other kids lived too far away. So often it was just me and the sound of a squeaky swing." Brittany explains as she walks to the swing set and takes a seat in one, Santana taking her spot in the other one.

"It was nice. The quiet gave me a chance to really think about everything that was happening, and to just miss my dad. You know?"

Santana's heart clenches a little as she hears the strain in Brittany's voice. She reaches her hand our and grasps the blonde's, squeezing it to let her know she's there for her. Brittany smiles at her gratefully.

"I got really good at learning how to be okay with everything. I decided that I wasn't going to go through life being bitter and sad. I didn't want to be alone." Brittany then explains and Santana hears a sniffle. She rises from her swing and walks over in front of Brittany in her swing. Santana kneels on the ground in front of the girl and places her hands on the tops of her knees.

She doesn't say anything. She doesn't have too. Brittany knows she's there.

"I always had friends, and good ones. We were all different in some way, outcasts, but we could all get along together. My life was predictable and I was okay with that. But then you came along and you showed me how much I was really missing. You came along and totally threw my life for a spontaneous whirlwind. And you showed me how much better my life could be with someone to share it with."

Santana heart starts to race a little faster.

"I know I've already said it, but I'll say it again. I am so in love with you Santana Lopez, and I am so thankful that you came crashing into my life." Brittany barely gets the last word out before Santana is surging upwards to her and crashing their lips together. It's heated and passionate, and Brittany even thinks Santana bites her lip a little but she doesn't care.

It feels good to be in love.

"You're so amazing, and special and important and Brittany you mean so much to me. I am so thankful that I've met you and gotten to spend all these blissfully perfect moments with you. I feel like I was never really living until I met you." Santana says as they break from the kiss and rest their foreheads together.

"So thank you for that. Thank you for being Brittany Pierce."

Brittany smiles but shakes her head.

"No, thank you for letting _me_ be Brittany Pierce and thank you for being you."

They kiss for a few more languid minutes until Santana's stomach growls slightly and Brittany giggles.

"Come on gurgle monster, let me take you there."

Santana looks at her curiously but follows Brittany's lead back to the car.

"Take me where?" She asks uncertain as she climbs into the car. Brittany smiles coyly at her.

"You'll see."

* * *

The next destination happens to be Santana's house where Brittany gets out and walks over to the passenger door opening it and then helping Santana out. She has half a mind to swing the Latina into her arms but decides against it, not wanting to go too over the top. Instead she takes a tan hand in her own and swings it between them as they walk back into the house.

Brittany leads them to the kitchen where she sets Santana down on a seat at the island and pecks her nose before turning to the kitchen and beginning to pull pots and pans and stuff out from everywhere. Santana watches her curiously.

"Britt, what are you doing?" She asks, giggling slightly as she watches her girlfriend juggle getting things out from the fridge. She goes to stand up to help but Brittany halts her.

"Uh uh, don't move."

Santana looks at her in confusion.

"I was just going to help babe."

Brittany smiles gratefully at her and walks over taking both of Santana's hands in her own.

"And I love you for that," She says with a smile that is instantly reflected on Santana's own face, before she leans in and places a kiss to a tan forehead, "But this is my night to treat you, and I'm going to treat you to a Pierce style home cooked meal." Brittany then says and Santana melts a little.

"All of tonight has been wonderful Brittany. You have been wonderful. It's the best date I've ever had, but you don't have to cook for me, I can just pop something in quick and be done." Santana suggests and Brittany shakes her head in the negative to her.

"I know I don't _have_ to, but I _want_ to. Besides, you fed me dinner on your date so what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't do the same for you on mine?" Brittany says in a way that implies 'Don't try to argue because I've already made up my mind', so Santana doesn't. She simply nods, places a kiss to Brittany's cheek and takes her seat at the island again.

About twenty minutes later, after Brittany had fumbled with a giant pot and splattered spaghetti sauce all over herself, she is draining the noodles and turning the heat off to the saucepan on the stovetop.

Santana watches, a smile on her face the whole time. She can't help but think how freaking domestic this all feels, and the fact that she really doesn't have a damn problem with that.

In fact, she kind of welcomes it.

But, she's feeling kind of lonely all by herself over at the island. She stands up and softly pads over to stand directly behind Brittany. Santana takes a moment to admire the view, all of Brittany's curves and shapes flexing and sculpted in her barely there summer outfit.

She steps up and rests her hands on pale hips that are showing just slightly from underneath Brittany's tank top.

The blonde jumps at the initial contact, but when she feels full breasts press softly into her back and Santana's hands snake around to the front of her stomach, Brittany relaxes into her girlfriend's embrace. Santana brushes hair away from Brittany's neck and leans in to place a few kisses there.

"You…are…so…gorgeous." Santana whispers against the skin, punctuating each word with a soft kiss to some part of Brittany's exposed upper body. The blonde sighs under the attention and her eyes flutter closed at the welcome caresses Santana is lavishing upon her. Her hands fall to spread through the gaps in the Latina's own fingers as they rest comfortably against Brittany's stomach.

"I thought I told you I didn't need help." Brittany jokes, she's not really chastising Santana, she's just curious as to why the girl suddenly decided to get up from her seat after all this time.

"I promise I'm not helping," Santana starts to say and she stretches forward to kiss across the ledge of Brittany's jaw, "I just couldn't stop my self from holding you in my arms. You look really adorable being all Suzy Homemaker."

Brittany giggles and turns around so that they are facing each other; she leans back into the counter and pulls Santana's hips into hers.

"You're kind of being a big sappy sap." The blonde admits with a cheesy smile that causes Santana to roll her eyes.

"Yeah, you kind of bring that out in me." She admits with a shrug and Brittany's smile grows larger. She leans in and places a kiss to full lips.

"I like it."

"I know you do."

"Ohh sassy sassy now."

"Shut up and just let me kiss you."

Brittany giggles into the kiss and then a whimpered moan escapes her lips as Santana takes her bottom lip between her teeth and nibbles lightly. She smirks at the swift change of behavior from her girlfriend.

"That's what I thought." Santana murmurs before she continues sucking on Brittany's lip. Her fingers spread out along Brittany's side, under her tank, and her thumbs rub soothing circles into the skin. After a sufficient amount of time has been spent on kissing Brittany's lips, Santana delves her tongue into her girlfriend's mouth.

Brittany's grip immediately becomes tighter around the small of Santana's back as she tilts her head to deepen the kiss. She has to pull back after a minute or so to catch her breath, because Santana's tongue is quite talented, and she feels that same skillful tongue lick a line down the column of her neck until Santana's mouth reaches the hollow of her collarbone and she begins sucking at the skin there.

"Mmm you always taste so amazing. Fruity and sweet, I could just eat you up." Santana husks into Brittany's skin causing the girl to moan and one of her hands to shoot up to the back of dark hair, where fingers bury and tangle and press a mouth in closer to her skin. Santana smirks into Brittany's flushed skin but continues to lick and suck across the girls neck, there's no room for _not_ leaving a mark.

Everything's heating up and all that can be heard are the sounds of wet sucking and popping noises as lips detach from skin and lips. Harmonized moans and gasps filter through the air. Then one sound in particular sticks out, followed by an overwhelming burnt smell.

Santana pulls her lips back from where they had been sucking on Brittany's neck and her nose scrunches up in distaste. There is a soft sizzling sound that can be heard somewhere in the vicinity.

"Britt, babe, do you smell that?" Santana asks and Brittany's eyes suddenly pop open and she spins around to see that she had turned the wrong stovetop off and her sauce is currently bubbling and spewing up inside the pan.

She gasps and leans forward to grab her wooden spoon but when she dips it into the span it's very obvious the whole bottom layer of sauce is burnt to the bottom of the pan.

Brittany's bottom lip protrudes in a very pronounced pout and she huffs as she turns the correct stove top off before turning back to face Santana with a sad look on her face and her arms crossed over her chest.

"Aww baby, it's okay." Santana coos as she steps forward and wraps her arms back around Brittany's waist. The blonde doesn't budge so Santana proceeds to place soft kisses across her face. Over her cheeks, her nose, her forehead, her temple, the tip of her chin, her eyes until she reaches Brittany's mouth and instead of kissing her she brings her lips up so they are just barely brushing and she whispers against them.

"It is incredibly sexy that you made dinner for me."

Brittany huffs again.

"But I didn't."

Santana pulls her closer and finally places a kiss to pink lips.

"But you tried, no one's ever done that for me and it makes me feel so special."

A small smile appears at the corner of Brittany's lips.

"No one ever?"

Santana shakes her head in the negative.

"No one, and now I have my super amazing girlfriend doing it for me and it's definitely one of the greatest feelings in the world. It totally makes me fall for her that much more." Santana murmurs as she nuzzles her nose into Brittany's cheek. The blonde's smile grows ever so slightly.

"Yeah?" She asks sheepishly and Santana nods.

"Mmm hmm." She replies and Brittany giggles and dips down to capture the Latina's lips in her own.

The ruined meal is forgotten as Santana kisses Brittany back and when they pull apart, the blonde sighs and rests her forehead against a tan one.

"So now what?"

Santana giggles.

"We could order Breadstix and sit on the couch and watch a move. Maybe cuddle a little?" She suggests and Brittany gasps but smiles.

"Santana Lopez cuddling! Where do I sign up?" She says with a wink before nodding her head, "Okay, but I get to pick the movie!"

Santana laughs and leans up to kiss her girlfriend again.

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

Surprisingly, Brittany doesn't pick a Disney movie like Santana thought she would. Even though, technically, it's pretty close.

As pays the delivery driver for their Breadstix food, and shoos him away after her blatantly checks her out, Santana strides into the entertainment room and finds Brittany plopped down on the couch with a blanket wrapped around her. She's laying horizontally across the couch so that her entire body takes up all the space.

"Where am I supposed to sit?" Santana inquires as she places the food containers on the coffee table and turns to survey her girlfriend while placing her hands on her hips. Brittany simply smirks up at her and shrugs.

"Dun know." She says and Santana's eyes narrow. She's quite used to Brittany teasing, and she knows the answer should be obvious-that Brittany wants her to sit on her or whatever-but Santana's still a little hesitant about it. She wants to but she doesn't want to seem all clingy or presumptuous.

Brittany finally rolls her eyes as she watches the inner turmoil that Santana is trying to work through. She throws the blanket back and shifts so one leg is hanging off the couch and she pats the spot in front of her.

"Come on silly, there's plenty of room."

Santana rolls her own eyes at her hesitance, as if she wouldn't want to be that close to Brittany, and she takes her seat. Almost instantly, Brittany scoots up behind her so that both her legs are bracketing the sides of Santana's and she wraps her arms around the Latina's waist.

"Mmm, I love being the one to hold you. You fit so perfectly here between my arms."

Santana snorts out a little laugh.

"Now who's being the sap?"

Brittany giggles and just squeezes her closer. Santana sighs contently and turns her head to glance into deep blue. She smiles and leans forward to kiss Brittany's lips, the blonde's eyelids drooping closed at the action. She smiles back and then naps her lips a little before asking what's to eat. Santana grabs their food and they dive in.

* * *

They both decide it's best to brush up and change into pajamas before they start the movie, but end up in the same position on the couch anyway when they both return.

"So I should probably already know, but what made you choose this movie?" Santana inquires as she is pulled back into Brittany's body and they lie comfortably on the couch, strong pale arms wrapped securely around her waist.

Brittany smiles as she glances down at Santana and then back up to the television screen. It's the nursery scene, one of her favorites.

"You'll see." Brittany whispers and Santana smiles, she should have known that Brittany wasn't going to tell her out right. She shakes her head and simply enjoys the movie and the feel of her girlfriend's arms wrapped around her.

About halfway through the movie, Brittany starts to get really fidgety behind Santana, who has noticed that her girlfriend has started murmuring along to the lines in the movie more and more. She had a little outburst earlier, when the children in the movie were chanting one of the characters names. But now her excitement is completely palpable.

"This is my favorite part." Brittany whispers into Santana's ear and the Latina completely ignores the images on the screen, choosing instead to watch the more mesmerizing sight of her girlfriend act it out instead.

_You can fly! You can fight! And you can…_

The character says on the screen and at the exact instant, Brittany lets out a crowing sound. Santana looks at her in wonder and Brittany smiles but dips her head sheepishly.

"Sorry," She whispers, "That part gets me every time." She mumbles and Santana's heart swells five times its normal size. She leans in and captures Brittany's lips in her own as her hand goes to the girl's cheek. She kisses Brittany passionately for a good few seconds before pulling back and leaving an awed looking Brittany staring at her with wide blue eyes.

"What was that for?"

Santana smiles, she's the one who's sheepish now.

"Because you're amazing." She whispers and leans in to more softly place a kiss against Brittany's lips, barely mumbling out "And because you're mine." When their lips slightly part. Brittany smiles and pulls Santana back into her to continue the kiss, the movie is forgotten for a good long time.

Even though Brittany tears up a little at the end of the movie, she's never felt better. Santana simply rests calmly in her arms, her fingers stroking up and down the skin on Brittany's forearms, which are wrapped snuggly around Santana's waist.

When the movie is fully over and all the credits have rolled, Santana stretches out to grab the controller and clicks everything off, plunging the room into darkness before she shifts around so she's laying on top of Brittany, between her legs, and facing her.

"Wanna go to bed now?" She asks quietly and Brittany nods pecking Santana's nose before shifting around on to her side. Santana goes to stand up but is quickly tugged back down to the couch by a pale arm being wrapped around her waist. She turns to look at Brittany questioningly.

"We can sleep here, it's comfy." Brittany mumbles and Santana giggles, apparently the blonde is already exhausted and spent for the day. She nods to her girlfriend and situates herself on the couch so she's lying on her side with her back pressed up into Brittany's front, her ass fitted perfectly into Brittany's hips.

Brittany wraps her arms around Santana's waist and snuggles as close as possible, her nose burying into tropical smelling hair and nuzzling the nape of a tan neck.

"Thank you Brittany, for all of today. It was wonderful." Santana whispers and she feels Brittany nod behind her before the blonde sighs and places a kiss to the skin her lips have been brushing against.

"Thank you Santana. I love you." Brittany whispers back and it makes Santana's heart flip in her chest. She smiles and laces her fingers with the hand wrapped around her waist, squeezing it tight.

About ten minutes later, Santana feels Brittany's breaths even out against the nape of her neck, and her hold slackens just slightly. She smiles at the fact that she's one of the luckiest girls in the world. She snuggles back into Brittany as much as possible and then raises Brittany's hand to her lips. Placing a gentle kiss to the knuckles, she mumbles softly into the dark.

"Te adoro, Britt. Creo que me estoy enamorando de tí."

Santana closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep.

* * *

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed reading it :)**

**Can anyone guess the movie that Brittany and Santana were watching? I didn't give many hints but you're my best friend if you know it. **

**Well, it's that time again, when I thank everyone for your wonderfulness and encourage you all to keep being awesome. Thanks so much for all of your kind words and thoughts! I love you just for reading and liking this story :)**

**Let me know what you thought about this chapter if you have the time!**

**-A**


	23. Day 16

**Wow, you all continue to absolutely blow my mind with your awesomeness! I can't thank you enough for all the amazingly kind words, follows and favorites. Makes my day :)**

* * *

**AUGUST**

_**Day 16**_

Santana sighs as her eyes slowly open and she's met with a clear sunny stream of light filtering into her bedroom from her uncurtained window. Normally, the black curtains would be pulled closed and blocking out any kind of light or sunshine, and allowing Santana to sleep well past noon, but a lot of things have changed in Santana's life that the old ways just seem silly to her now.

For one, she's got her own personal ball of sunshine to dream about every night and then see at some point the next day. Sometimes she's lucky enough to fall asleep with Brittany in her arms, other times, such as this morning, she has to suffer the time spent apart and wait it out until she can hold her girlfriend again.

At least she has the memories though. Oh the wonderful memories.

After experiencing the most wonderful Friday night, and everything that transpired from it, Santana doesn't know how she's going to face each new day. She'll just be expecting it to be _that_ good every time, and she's not sure if her days can live up to that. Except, with Brittany she at least suspects that they will be pretty darn close and most definitely still be amazing.

Santana's phone beeps at her bedside table and a smile instantly stretches across her face. There's only one person that would text her this early, and it's the only person she wants to hear from, always. She stretches out and grabs her phone before curling back into the warmth of her blanket. Santana swipes her finger across the screen and brings up Brittany's text message.

_Good morning my lovely beautiful girlfriend :) My mom wants to know when you'll be over and if she should take the kids or if we can today. P.S. I love you._

Santana smiles at the text before typing out a reply.

_Good morning my sweet sexy girlfriend :) You can tell your mom I'll be over in twenty, and if you want us to take the kids I don't mind. P.S. You make my heart melt. _

She only has to wait a second for the reply.

_:P Sap. See you in a few gorgeous. _

Santana chuckles and rolls onto her back. With a deep sigh she throws her covers back and springs out of bed, dancing across her hallway and into her bathroom.

When she skips down the stairs, she's humming a tune that she's not entirely sure where she heard it first. Her parents are at the dining table already eating breakfast.

"Ah mija, so lovely to see you this morning. And my, what a quick shower you took this time around." Maribel greets her daughter who instantly flushes under the insinuation words.

"And no Brittany today I see, hmm what a shame." Dr. Lopez adds to the teasing of his daughter and Santana rolls her eyes. When did she become the one who got teased relentlessly for her dating life?

Admittedly, her parents do have a point, because they did after all kind of come home to some unexpected situation this past Sunday morning. But, it's not like Santana can help what happens around Brittany.

_Sunday Morning, Lopez Residence_

"_Hrrrmhmph." Santana mumbles as she wiggles around in the confines of her bed. She snuggles closer to the warmth that's pressed up against her back and lets out a deep content sigh. _

_Brittany just smiles wider as she watches, from over Santana's shoulder, the way her girlfriend looks so cute and peaceful as she sleeps. Once the girl has wiggled her ass further backwards into Brittany's hips, and a pale forearm is wrapped snuggly around a slim naked waist, Brittany takes a strong inhale of the silky dark locks that splay across the pillow her and Santana share. _

_She tilts up and stretches out to place a soft kiss to Santana's temple, then to her cheekbone, and finally to the place on the corner of her lips where she knows tan dimples will appear, hopefully sooner rather than later. Santana sighs again under the adoring attention, still resting blissfully in her slumber. _

"_I wish you knew how amazing you are." Brittany murmurs as she snuggles her nose back into Santana's hair and closes her eyes. Thoughts of the previous few days fill her mind and carry her off to dreamland._

_Santana awakens on Sunday morning to a warmth and comfort she has never experienced before. She can tell by the gentle, but sure, grip around her waist that it is Brittany spooned behind her. She smiles when she considers how they got to the position they're in, and the fact that they are both shirtless and in skimpy panties._

_After a wonderful Friday everything, from the sexy times to the confessions to the amazing date that Brittany took Santana on and all the adorableness in between, Santana feels almost as though she's still dreaming._

_How could all this be real? How is it that she got so lucky? That a spoiled, rude and inconsiderate little insecure girl found the most amazing, innocent and loving girl in the world to call her own?_

_It's incredible to think about how knowing Brittany, and being around her, has changed Santana so quickly and so absolutely. Brittany makes her want to be the best kind of person, always, if only for Brittany's sake. _

_She squirms around in Brittany's grip until she's facing the beautiful features of the blonde girl herself. She admires Brittany's smooth skin that shines free of worry and wrinkles. Santana giggles softly at the way Brittany's cheeks puff a little with each exhale she takes, and she adores the way her delicate pink lips part ever so slightly with each breath. _

_The freckles over the bridge of Brittany's nose have become more prominent over the summer months as the sun's hot rays have brushed her pale skin with a hint of color and darkened the little dots that speckle her face. Santana smiles at the sight, her heart fluttering as feelings fill her very soul. _

_She's never felt like this before, ever. Not even about a materialistic item, because let's face it, that is what Santana Lopez would be more inclined to fall in love with, some, in essence, useless inanimate object. She once thought that she most highly coveted her car, and the status symbol that came with it. _

_Nothing compares to the way she feels about Brittany. Nothing holds a blowtorch to the desire, yearning, need that Santana feels for the incredible girl laying before her. _

"_You're so incredible Brittany. I hope you know that someday I'll not only tell you that, but I'll show you that." Santana whispers as she stretches out and places a kiss to the tip of Brittany's nose. A smile pulls across pink lips and Brittany shuffles closer to Santana, reaching her arms out to wrap them around a petite body and pull the girl closer. _

_Santana is all too willing to allow Brittany to hold her close. And when pale eyelids flutter open, and clear blue eyes gaze unblinkingly into her own. Santana about loses her breath. The smile on Brittany's face stretches wider._

"_Mornin'" She chirps and Santana practically melts. The combination of Brittany's slightly scratchy morning voice, and the adoring look she's fitting on her are almost too much to handle. Santana smiles bashfully, ducking her chin slightly._

"_Good morning." She replies, the sleep in her voice still evident as her voice comes out in a croaked rasp. Brittany doesn't seem to mind though as she leans forward and brushes her nose against a tan one._

"_Sleep well?"_

_Santana sighs. There are not words that will do her reply justice. _

"_So very well." She decides to supply as she snuggles into Brittany's body even more. _

_Brittany simply hums in response, in signification that she too feels the same. They only lay there for a few more seconds until Brittany's stomach growls and they both break into giggles. Santana rolls off the bed first and reaches her hand out to Brittany._

_The blonde simply quirks an eyebrow as a smug smirk covers her face and it takes Santana a moment to realize the significance of the look. It dawns on Santana that she's currently standing in front of Brittany stark naked except for the slim fabric of cotton that covers (barely) the area between her legs. _

_Santana rolls her eyes._

"_Come on perv, shows over. Get outta bed so we can get some stuff done." Santana commands with a pointed wink that makes Brittany's joyful grin return. She quickly bounces out of bed and engulfs Santana in a hug, bare as the other girl and not minding at all. The tips of Brittany's fingertips glide smoothly up Santana's side, causing the girl to shiver under the touch._

"_You know what I think we should do?" Brittany inquires as she presses a few kisses across the skin of Santana's shoulder. Santana slowly shakes her head in answer of not knowing as her eyes flutter open and closed under Brittany's attention. _

"_I think we should go for a swim in your pool." _

_Santana shudders slightly at the husk in Brittany's tone and swallows the lump in her throat as she slowly nods her agreement. Brittany's fingers run under the curve of Santana's breasts and trace upwards so just the tips run over dark nipples as pink lips attach to a tan neck. _

_Santana body slumps backwards into Brittany's and she lets out a shaky sigh. The blonde's hands finally come to rest, palms flat, against Santana's toned stomach as Brittany stretches her chin over the girl's shoulder and places a kiss to her cheek before she spins Santana around so they are facing each other. _

_Brittany gazes down into hooded dark brown eyes and smiles. She lifts one of her hands from where it traces soothing circles into the skin of Santana's back dimples and she cups a flushed tan cheek, her thumb brushing gently over a prominent cheekbone. _

"_You are amazingly captivating. Did you know that?" Brittany asks, quiet but sure. She feels Santana's heartbeat pick up where it rams against her ribcage and the skin pressed into Brittany's own bare skin. Santana swallows and licks her lips, dipping her head to look up adoringly into blue eyes._

"_When you say things like that to me, you give my heat palpitations." Santana whispers and it draws a wide smile to Brittany's face. "You are simply remarkable Brittany Pierce and I am so lucky to know you and have you in my life."_

_Brittany smiles and tilts her head down to meet Santana who is angling her own up. Their lips brush against each other and tan arms wrap around Brittany's neck. When they break from the slow and tender kiss, Brittany's lips ghost across Santana's ear. _

"_And I am so proud to be yours."_

_Santana squeezes her closer. _

_It's a few blissfully quiet seconds before Brittany's grumbling stomach breaks them from their haze. Santana giggles again as she leans back from her girlfriend's embrace. _

"_I'd better make my baby some breakfast before her stomach falls out." She jokes and Brittany laughs for a few seconds as she watches Santana skip over to her dresser and pull out their bathing suits before a frown forms on her face._

"_Wait, that couldn't really happen right?"_

* * *

_They finally find themselves walking out to the pool a good hour and a half later. Santana made them deliciously fluffy chocolate chip pancakes, which of course lead to a slight floor fight, and a lot of heated kissing, and then under Brittany's suggestion they spent the next 45 minutes on the couch watching some Sweet Valley High while their stomachs settled._

_Now Santana finds herself at pools edge watching as Brittany dips her toe in the water to test it. A bright smile covers her face as she turns around and skips back to the Latina. _

"_Water's perfect!"_

_Santana smiles and reaches out to take a hold of Brittany's hands before she steps forward and leans up on the ball of her right foot to connect her lips with the blonde's. _

"_Let's get in then."_

_Brittany nods enthusiastically and they both drop their hands to the hems of the baggy tees they put over the tops of their bathing suits and pull them over their heads. Brittany watches as Santana tosses her shirt to the side, exposing her black bikini top and jean shorts that currently cover her matching black bikini bottoms. Her heart starts racing as Santana's fingers drop to the button and zipper of her shorts._

_Brittany knows that Santana's wearing something underneath, but she can't stop the way her body reacts when she knows how beautiful Santana is without anything on underneath. She steps forward to help her girl out. Just in case, you know, Santana has any difficulties. _

_Pale hands glide over where tan ones rest and brown eyes snap up to watch concentrated blue. Brittany pulls her bottom lip between her teeth as she slowly undoes the zipper, watching each teeth pop apart one by one before she finally glances up into Santana's eyes. _

"_Is this okay?" She asks hesitantly. She knows they're past that stage of being uncomfortable or unsure of each other's nakedness, and she knows they're definitely past the whole being shy about having sex, but Brittany never wants to push Santana too far. _

_Santana nods her consent to her girlfriend who smiles warmly and dips down to press their lips together briefly before her hands slip underneath her jean shorts and glide around to the curve of Santana's ass. As Brittany squeezes the flesh in her hands, a moan in pulled from Santana's throat and it causes the blonde to tilt her head down so she can run her warm tongue up the slope of a tan neck. _

_Santana's fingers tangle in blonde locks as she cranes her neck to the side to give Brittany more access. Warm hands caress her stomach and blunt nails scratch down the tops of her thighs before turning inwards and scratching a trail back up the inside. Santana gasps as Brittany's hands dip back under her shorts and she feels nimble fingertips ghost over her covered center. _

_They're there for a second before they disappear and leave Santana pouting in desire. That all kind of flies out the window, however, when she feels Brittany's hands dip back under the material of her shorts and start pushing the garment down her body. Once past her ass, the shorts fall easily to the poolside ground and Brittany's hands remain on the curve of Santana's ass as her lips return to the Latina's and brush against them softly._

_As the kiss progresses, Brittany pulls Santana closer into her body, that is until Santana starts lifting her legs to remove them from her shorts. Brittany disengages from the kiss and sinks to her knees in front of Santana's body where she leans forward and presses her lips into the skin just below a tan navel. _

_Santana shudders and her stomach muscles tense upon contact under Brittany's light but effective touch. Brittany's lips trail a path across the top band of Santana's seriously low slumg bikini bottoms as her hands smooth over the sharp curves of angled hipbones until they are rounding to the apex of where a toned ass meets sculpted thighs. Pale fingertips slip slightly under the black cotton material and Santana's hands fall to Brittany's shoulders as her legs turn to jelly._

"_Britt." Santana murmurs as her fingers trail to the nape of Brittany's neck and play with the fine hairs that rest there. Blue eyes flicker up to brown as pink lips continue to ghost across tan skin. Brittany runs her hands back around to the front of Santana's bikini bottoms and hooks her thumbs under the sides and hangs them there. _

_With a playful nip to Santana's right hipbone, Brittany rises to her feet and presses her body fully into the other girl's, nuzzling her nose into a tan cheek. Santana sighs into the skin of Brittany's neck as she buries her face there and her arms wrap around Brittany's neck. _

"_I love the way you feel under my lips and fingertips baby." Brittany whispers into Santana's ear as one of her palms rounds to the small of her girlfriend's warm back. Santana smiles and snuggles in further expecting to just bask in the wonderfulness that surrounds her when suddenly she feels Brittany's hands slide to the bends of her knees and tug upwards. _

_With a slight squeal, Santana is lifted into Brittany's arms where she is quick to wrap her legs around a slim waist to keep herself from falling over. Not that it would matter, she knows by the way that Brittany holds her there's no way she's going to drop her. She glances down into blue eyes that are shining and sparkling up at her with mischief. _

_Santana is about to ask Brittany what's on her mind when the blonde is quickly turning in the direction of the pool and dashing towards it. Brittany jumps at the edge with Santana still in her arms. They hang in suspension for a moment before they're falling through the air and splashing into the surface of the pool. _

_When they both break the surface, they're giggling softly at each other. Brittany swims close to Santana and pulls her into her arms again. Being slightly taller, Brittany's toes can just barely touch the bottom of the pool and she can maneuver the both of them over to the pool's edge. _

"_Sorry if I scared you." Brittany says bashfully as she leans Santana's back against the pool's tiled edge and ducks her chin. Santana cups her girlfriend's chin in her hand and tilts it up so they are looking eye to eye. _

"_You don't scare me at all Britt. Ever." _

_Brittany smiles and tilts her head up to press her lips to plump pillowy soft ones. The kiss is slow and adoring at first and then Santana's fingers thread through blonde locks and tug Brittany's mouth closer as her tongue pokes out and slides along Brittany's lower lip. Her hands cup Brittany's neck as her tongue dips past pink lips and she draws a moan from the blonde. _

_As their tongues slide against each other, Brittany's fingernails dig into Santana's ass and she steps forward further, pushing their chests together. She's surrounded by everything Santana. She can't get enough of her and she just wants more and more every second of the day. She really likes this being in love feeling. _

_They don't notice at first the change in temperature or the sudden overcast of the sun. Only when giant raindrops splash upon Santana's cheek does she pull back from the kiss and glance up towards the sky. It takes Brittany a second to ease out of her Santana haze and she too glances up at the sky just in time to see it open up and start to pour down in buckets. _

_It's a mad scramble as Brittany hoists Santana out of the pool and then clambers out herself. The Latina grabs her girlfriend's hand and they dash back towards the comfort and dry escape of Santana's house. Once inside Brittany assumes they're going to be heading back to Santana's room, but instead she gets drawn back to the Latina with a direct tug._

_Santana is quick to reattach their lips as her arms snake around Brittany's neck and she pushes the blonde backwards into the entertainment room's far wall. Brittany is shocked and mildly surprised at first, but that swiftly fades at the way Santana's mouth presses against her own and a soft tongue caresses her lips. _

_With a moan, Brittany pulls Santana impossibly close to her body before her lips start nipping down the ledge of her jaw. She feels Santana shiver slightly and briefly considers that it might not be because of her touch, considering there is still water dripping off of their skin._

"_San do you…" Brittany starts to say and has to pause as a whimpered groan is pulled from her throat when Santana's cool left hand trails down the valley of her breasts and tickles across her stomach. Brittany licks her lips as her forehead rests against Santana's and her breath comes out in heavily ragged pants._

"_Do you want to go dry off?" She manages to inquire before Santana is pulling their mouths back together. The kiss is tender but deep and when their lips break apart in a wet smack, Santana instantly places a few kisses to Brittany's jaw as her dark brown eyes gaze imploringly into blue._

"_Or…" Santana starts to say as a look somewhere between nervous and daring crosses her face, "We could go take a shower and warm up a little." She finishes her sentence a little breathlessly and the words cause Brittany to immediately spring into action. _

_A hot shower with a naked Santana? Like she's going to say no to that._

"_Yes."_

_Brittany says it as she simultaneously lifts Santana into her arms again and turns to walk them up the stairs and towards her girlfriend's own private bathroom. There's a little bit of bumping into walls and at one point Brittany bangs her knee on the corner edge of the hallway vanity but they finally make it into Santana's exceptionally large bathroom suite. _

_Taking a moment to collect themselves, Brittany sets Santana on the sink counter and steps between her legs before fusing their mouths together again. Slender pale fingers trail down the notches of Santana's spine as Brittany toys with the string that keeps the Latina's bikini top on. Santana's own hands drop to Brittany's top and immediately detach it. _

_Leaning back slightly to help Santana, Brittany watches as her girlfriend slowly slides her blue bikini top off her shoulders and down her arms, exposing her pert breasts to admiring brown eyes. Santana smiles as she fully removes the top and throws it into the corner of the bathroom before she leans down and kisses Brittany's lips again._

_Soon enough, Santana's own bikini top is being tugged down her arms and tossed off to the side. Slightly cold hands return to a flushed tan stomach and fingertips dance across the skin there as Brittany's tongue dips into Santana's mouth and strokes over the curve of her teeth. Brittany's hands continue to ghost over Santana's skin as her girlfriend's hands find silky smooth, if not slightly damp, blonde locks to tangle in and tug at. _

_Santana takes a moment to break from the kiss and reach out next to her to turn the shower's faucet on. When she turns back to Brittany, she notices heavily lidded dark blue eyes are gazing at her in desperate need and desire. Seductively trailing just the tips of her fingers down Brittany's forearms, Santana grasps the girl's hands in her own and pulls them up to where her bikini bottoms rest low on her hips. She lets Brittany decide what to do from there. _

_Surging forward at the immense sexiness that's being displayed before her, Brittany fits Santana's bottom lip between her own and sucks on it until the girl whimpers in her mouth as her thumbs hook under the material of bikini bottoms and start to tug them down toned tan legs. She lets her fingernails scratch lightly against Santana's skin as her girlfriend lifts her ass and the bikini bottoms slide past the curve of it. _

_When Brittany gets the material to Santana's knees she makes it a point to trace the dips in Santana's kneecap before she follows the garment down to slender ankles and sensually removes them. Brittany's thumbs stroke up the length of Santana's calf muscle and dip inwards to the flexed muscles of her thighs on her path back north. _

_Brittany's fingers only trace over the apex of Santana's thighs but it elicits a jerking forward reaction from the girl and a gasp to escape her parted lips. Santana's body shivers again, this time Brittany knows it's because of her touch. She tilts her head and leans down to kiss Santana's lips as her fingers glide back over sexy hipbones. _

"_Do you think the water's warm?" Brittany inquires in a whisper as she pauses from kissing Santana's lips and instead strokes her tongue up the side of her neck. Santana releases a breathless moan as she nods furiously in reply. Brittany takes a step back and draws Santana off the counter, making sure she catches her when the Latina's shaky legs touch the ground. _

_As Santana steps towards the shower stall, Brittany assists her the whole way. When Santana enters the glass-incased cubicle she turns around to see Brittany quickly slipping out of her own bikini bottoms and she has to swallow at the sight before her. It never falls to get her heart pumping when Brittany's toned milky white legs (that seem to go on forever) are on display to her. And mind you, her heart it surely not the only thing that picks up a beat. _

_She bites her lip as Brittany steps into the shower after her and closes the door behind them. Santana still has her bottom lip pulled between her teeth when Brittany steps close to her and places her hands on Santana's hips. A shy smile spreads across the blonde's face as she admires the insanely gorgeous body and person in front of her._

_Santana could cause a sex riot with just half that body on display, and Brittany gets to see it all. _

_Brittany gets to have it all to her self. _

_She smiles a little more smugly at that thought and notices Santana quirk an eyebrow at her. Brittany shrugs._

"_Sorry, just thinking about how I'm the only one that gets to see and feel all of this." She explains emphasizing her meaning by roaming her eyes slowly up and down Santana's body. The Latina smiles but rolls her eyes and steps close to Brittany, wrapping her arms around her waist._

"_Just remember I'm the only one that gets to see and feel all of this." She says pointedly in reference to Brittany's body. _

"_You know it." Brittany says and pecks Santana on the nose._

"_Dork."_

"_I learned from the best."_

_Santana scoffs at that and Brittany continues to grin cheekily._

"_I am so not a dork."_

"_Are too. Such a cute little adorable dork." Brittany taunts back as she squeezes Santana's side._

"_I'm pretty sure that you are mistaken. I am one of thee most badass kids this side of the heights. I have razor blades in my hair." Santana attempts to affirm. Brittany's eyes go momentarily wide at that last statement._

"_Razor blades? Really?" She asks quite serious as a look of fear crosses her face and Santana's tough attitude immediately deflates as she holds Brittany closer._

"_Oh honey no I was kidding." Santana starts to say and then notices the look on Brittany's face change to one of contempt, as though to say 'Gotcha!' Santana's eyes narrow and she tilts her head at Brittany._

"_You totally knew I was kidding."_

"_I just wanted to prove a point. You're too much of a sweetheart to have razor blades in your hair." Brittany says with a broad grin as she brushes her nose against Santana's. The Latina refuses to budge, now crossing her arms over her chest and jutting her bottom lip out in a pout. _

"_I'm a bitch Brittany. You of all people know that." Santana says solemnly, now hanging her head in regret for how horrible she used to be. And maybe still is?_

_Brittany's hand cups her chin and tilts it up so that their eyes connect. _

"_You are so far from being a bitch Santana. Maybe not everyone sees it, but you're such a good person and if you continue to be the person I know you are, the person I see all the time, then soon everyone else will see it too. Besides, no matter if you're a dork or your own brand of 'badass', you're still mine and I love you for that." Brittany says softly and her eyes don't waver from brown. _

_Santana's heart flutters at Brittany's words. She's never been witness to such kind and genuinely spoken words. Not even from her mami or papi. She doesn't falter as she cups Brittany's cheeks between her hands and leans up to press the sweetest of kisses against her lips. The kiss deepens as Brittany tilts her head and pushes further into Santana and the Latina's hands drop to cup her girlfriend's neck. _

_They stand under the steady stream of hot water and just kiss and hold each other, beating heart against beating heart until their breaths are in sync and the water starts to turn cold. Brittany pulls back with a soft giggle as Santana dances around in front of her in the manner of some kind of mix between the pee dance and a happy dance. _

"_It's so cold." Santana whines as she tries to dodge the drops of water that have in fact turned mildly cold. She stretches out with her right hand, as her left remains in Brittany's grasp, and shuts the water off before turning back around and shuffling over to the waiting blonde. _

_Brittany has an 'I told you so' look on her face and Santana just further pouts upon seeing it, knowing that her girl is going to tease her relentlessly in a few seconds for her total and complete 'dorkiness'. Brittany just chuckles a little more and pulls Santana closer, wrapping her up in a surprisingly warm embrace. Surprising since they're both still naked and water is running down their bodies. _

_A fact that quickly becomes clear to the both of them as their bare bodies press into each other. Brittany sighs as she feels Santana's arms snake around her waist and lock at the small of her back and her face buries into the crook of Brittany's neck where Santana places a few chaste kisses to the skin. _

_Brittany would be content staying how they are but after a few seconds she starts to feel Santana shake in her arms. She leans back and notices how Santana has her jaw clenched tight so her teeth don't chatter against each other and her normally deep red lips are turning a hint of blue. Brittany's eyes go wide and she steps towards the exit of the shower while keeping Santana in her arms._

_When they step out, Brittany reaches out for a giant fluffy towel and quickly wraps it around Santana's body. She rubs her hands up and down Santana's arms and back trying to warm the girl up while drying her off. _

"_Y-you k-know what else w-would h-help?" Santana manages to stutter out through a shiver and Brittany looks at her in question. Instead of responding right away, Santana stretches out and grabs a towel for Brittany and wraps her up in it while tugging her close so that the front of their bodies radiate a heat between them. _

"_Body heat." Santana murmurs as her hands glide down Brittany's sides and elicit a shudder from the blonde. Pale fingers tangle in dark locks and draw Santana's lips towards her own as Brittany closes her eyes and enjoys the feeling of having her girlfriend this close to her. _

_When she breaks the kiss, Brittany's lips drop to Santana's ear. _

"_I can think of something else that would heat us right up." She husks and Santana whimpers as an involuntary, and definitely not cold related shiver runs down her spine. She nods her agreement and that's all Brittany needs to wrap the towel firmly around Santana and then her own around herself before she swings the Latina into her arms and heads to the exit of the bathroom, intent on taking Santana to her bedroom and thoroughly warming her up. _

_They're both giggling a little as Brittany trips out of the bathroom slightly but manages to keep Santana in her arms. Both of their laughter suddenly dies off when they glance up and see Dr. and Mrs. Lopez standing in the hallway in front of them with shocked looks on their faces. _

_Santana's eyes go wide and she sputters out incoherent words while Brittany just stands their frozen in fear. It's not like they did anything, yet (or at least today, yet) but the notion that Santana's parents are even witnessing them like they are is extremely terrifying. Just one more reason for them to ask Brittany to leave their daughter alone. _

_Brittany swallows and gently sets Santana's feet on the ground at almost the exact moment the other girl is beginning to formulate an explanation. _

"_Mami, papi…this uh isn't what it looks like." Santana says, a little unsure at exactly what she needs to be apologizing for. It's not like she's ever done this before, and furthermore she's not entirely sure she thinks she's done anything wrong. But when your parents give you that 'What the hell is going on' look, you start apologizing. You just start apologizing. _

_Maribel quirks her eyebrow at her daughter's words._

"_Oh? And what exactly do you think this looks like Santanita?"_

_Santana swallows nervously as she feels Brittany's hand come to rest soothingly at the small of her back._

"_We went swimming but then it started to rain and so we came inside to dry off and took a shower but nothing happened. We didn't do anything but shower!" Santana starts to ramble and panics a little when neither of her parents reply for the first few seconds. Only when they both burst out laughing does Santana realize that perhaps she was being a little silly. _

_She waits a few seconds as she watches her parents clutch their stomachs as they laugh and Brittany steps up next to her and smiles at her before she trails her hand down Santana's forearm and tangles their fingers together. Santana smiles gratefully at her, happy to have Brittany there to ground her. Happy to have Brittany in general. _

"_But really mija, is there something in particular you'd like to tell us?" Dr. Lopez speaks up a few minutes into the laughter and Santana takes a moment to disengage her eyes from Brittany's before she says anything. _

"_Just that I'm really happy papi." _

_Both parents smile at this and Santana feels Brittany squeeze her hand. She can just sense the way the blonde is wearing her most radiating smile, and Santana hopes Brittany knows she's the reason for her happiness._

"_Yes, yes we can certainly see that." Maribel says with a kind smile to Brittany before she claps her hands together and glances at her husband. _

"_Well Jorge, do you think we should go prepare something for a late brunch before we head off again?" _

_Dr. Lopez takes a moment to glance at both Santana and then Brittany before turning his eyes to his wife. They share a knowing smile between the two of them. _

"_Why yes darling, I think that sounds like a very good plan." He says then turns back to his daughter and her girlfriend, "Why don't the two of you join us after you've gotten all dried off and ready." _

_Santana smiles at her father's words, at first not gathering the underlining statement in them. _

"_Thank you Dr. and Mrs. Lopez. We would love to join you." Brittany speaks up from Santana's side and both elder Lopez' smile warmly at her. _

"_Wonderful. And please, Brittany, call us Maribel and Jorge. You are dating our daughter after all." Maribel says with an incline of her head before she takes her husband's hand and turns to pull him down the hallway and back downstairs to the kitchen where they will undoubtedly be starting a meal. _

_Santana releases a deep breath and turns to glance at Brittany, surprised to find her girlfriend already gazing at her with a twinkle of affection in her eyes. Santana smiles and suddenly becomes bashful under the gaze, her cheeks flush slightly and she tilts her chin down to her chest. Brittany giggles at her girlfriend's sudden shyness and places a quick kiss to the tip of her nose. _

"_Wanna go get dried off and ready?" Brittany asks as she pulls Santana into an embrace and places a few more kisses to her girl's forehead and temple. Santana nods into the crook of Brittany's neck where she buries her nose. She inhales the fresh-showered scent that Brittany gives off and sighs a little at the feeling of warmth that surrounds her. _

_As Brittany waddles the both of them towards Santana's bedroom she hums softly into her girlfriends ear. _

"_I'm glad your parents like me and they're okay with us and everything." Brittany speaks up and Santana hums her agreement. _

"_It's even better that they're totally okay with me banging their daughter." The blonde then says with a wink and Santana's eyes go wide. Suddenly she realizes what her papi was implying when he said for them to get 'All dried off and ready'. Santana's eyes go wide._

"_Oh my god, my parents think we were having sex!"_

_Brittany just laughs. _

"_Yeah baby, and I very much plan on taking advantage of the fact they're okay with it." Brittany starts to say as she swings Santana's door open and then fits a seductive gaze on the Latina that instantly sends shivers through her body. _

_Santana gulps but is willingly tugged into her bedroom, the door clicking shut and locking behind her._

Santana shivers slightly as she recalls that memory. They may not have actually gone beyond a seriously heavy make out and groping session, but the way that Brittany looks at her sometimes…she swears she could fall apart under that sultry blue gaze.

So yeah, she's actually not really surprised that her parents have been teasing her relentlessly; she's a pile of freaking mush when it comes to Brittany and she doesn't have much time to notice anything else.

She shrugs to herself as she says goodbye to both her parents and heads for the door. They can tease her all they want, it's not going to change the way she feels about Brittany or the way she acts when her girlfriend is around.

Santana is okay with that.

* * *

The time at the Pierce's is brief as Mrs. Pierce is in a rush to get out of there and Brittany and Santana are saddled with the task of getting Jordan and Tanner over to their grandparents before they make their journey over to L.I.F.A.A.

There is enough time, however, for Brittany to scoop Santana into her arms and kiss her deeply the second the Latina crosses the threshold of the Pierce apartment. When Santana draws back from the kiss for a breath, she rests her forehead against Brittany's as her girlfriend cups her ass in the palm of her hands.

Santana's hands cup the sides of Brittany's neck as her thumbs stroke over the line of her jaw while her fingertips push the few stray blonde hairs behind Brittany's ears. Santana's eyes blink open and she's met with Brittany's and an adoring smile.

"I missed you." Brittany whispers and Santana smiles down at her and nuzzles their noses together.

"I missed you too baby." Santana murmurs against Brittany's lips as she kisses them again.

When they break from the kiss next, Brittany lowers Santana's feet back to the ground and places a lingering kiss to her forehead as she squeezes her hands.

"You guys seriously spend too much time together." Jordan's voice cuts into their tranquility and Brittany narrows her eyes at her little sister. Before she gets the chance to retort, Mrs. Pierce steps back into the main living area and spots Santana leaned into her oldest daughter's side. She doesn't miss the way the Latina has her arms wrapped snuggly around Brittany, nor does she miss the way Brittany's own arm is protectively wrapped around Santana's shoulder.

"Ahh Santana, thank you so much for coming by today and agreeing to help Brittany take Jordan and Tanner over to their grandmother's. That is such a big help to me." Mrs. Pierce says politely and Santana smiles back at her.

"Of course Laura, I don't mind at all. Besides, it gives Britt and I the chance to spend a little bit of time together this morning." Santana replies and glances up at Brittany who is smiling down at her. The blonde leans in and places a kiss to her forehead.

A few minutes later, everyone is ready and heading back out the door. Brittany holding Santana's hand lovingly the whole way to the car and the whole ride onwards.

* * *

Santana doesn't expect Quinn and Rachel to approach her and Brittany the second the two of them get to L.I.F.A.A, but they do.

"Brittany! Santana!" Quinn's voice calls as she walks from the entrance to the complex over to where Santana and Brittany stand having just exited Santana's car.

"Glad you both made it on time." Rachel pipes up as she walks at Quinn's side and the two of them reach the other girl's. Santana bites back a witty remark, knowing that Brittany wouldn't appreciate it right off the bat. Besides, Santana kind of promised Brittany she'd try to be nicer to Rachel. The good news in all of that is that Santana has managed to somewhat avoid the petite girl for the majority of the time, so it hasn't been an issue.

The bad news? Well, it seems Rachel is being extra persistently annoying, particularly today.

"We always make it on time Rachel." Brittany speaks up and Santana is glad she at least affirms that to the girl.

Rachel appears to look as though she's going to reply but thankfully Quinn cuts her off before she gets the chance.

"Anyway, Brittany, we were wondering if we could steal you from Santana for a few moments. We wanted to go over some of the particulars for the performance day."

Santana's eye flit over to Quinn and her eyebrow scrunches up.

"Performance day?" She inquires and both Rachel's and Brittany's faces light up. The blonde bounces happily next to Santana and claps her hands together.

"Yeah San! The semi-annual L.I.F.A.A Performance day is coming up at the end of the month. This year we're planning on putting together some sort of singing and dancing melee." Brittany says with a little extra ounce of excitement. Santana smiles at her enthusiasm and remembers what Brittany is talking about.

In all honesty, she hasn't really given much thought to the performance day. Especially because she hadn't really thought she'd be participating in it. But that was before she was dating Brittany, that was before she was pretty much head over heels for the girl, and it was before she saw how excited Brittany is about. Santana supposes she'll have to inquire about it more from Brittany later.

"Okay." Is all she says and Brittany smiles at her.

"So, can we borrow you for a while Brittany?" Quinn asks and Brittany turns to look at Santana as if asking for permission. Santana smiles and shrugs her shoulders.

"Go ahead Britt, you don't need my permission. It sounds like they could really use your help. I'll be fine." Santana says and Brittany smiles and leans in almost kissing her but then remembers that even though Quinn sort of knows about them and Rachel may be pondering the notion, they aren't being overly public about their relationship so Brittany settles for a hug that Santana readily returns.

"Thanks San, I'll see you soon." Brittany says and then starts to skip off towards the complex with Rachel. Quinn hangs back studying the Latina, she notices how deflated Santana gets the instant Brittany leaves her side.

"It'll be good you know."

Santana's eyes snap up to hazel and she looks at the shorthaired blonde in question.

"To have a little separation from her. You two have been spending practically the whole summer together." Quinn says.

Santana's eyes narrow and she folds her arms across her chest, instantly defensive.

"I like spending time with Brittany. I want to spend time with Brittany." Santana says, and it's the truth. She couldn't think of a better way to spend her summer, and besides it's not like Brittany and her are just alone together all the time. They interact with others as well.

"Well yeah because you two don't know everything about each other yet. You're enjoying getting to know each other and be close friends. But you know stuff like that fades. Once you've got the hang of each other then maybe you won't want to be around each other all the time. It's good to get some separation before that happens so your friendship doesn't just fizzle out. Especially if you're having growing feelings for her."

"Brittany's my girlfriend." Santana says. She knows she's told Quinn a lot of other things so it's almost natural to fully confess that now. If Quinn isn't already aware of that.

"Oh well…okay." Quinn says seeming a little unsure about the whole thing. Santana frowns at her.

"I told you that I liked her. I told you that before I even admitted I was gay."

Quinn bobs her head up and down.

"No, I know that it's just I didn't think that you would just jump right into a relationship with her. Isn't she basically the first…girl that you've liked and umm been attracted to?"

"Yes she is, but I don't see how that's a problem. Besides, it's not just who you're attracted to…it's…" _who you fall in love with_…Santana almost says the words out loud but only then realizes what she was going to say.

She's not a complete fool. She knows the things that she feels around Brittany, the way her pulse races, her palms get sweaty, she can't see or hear or think of anything or anyone else besides the blonde. The way beautiful scenes play out in her head when Brittany talks. The way her heart soars at Brittany's laugh. Her whole body just melts with warmth when Brittany smiles.

And kissing and touch and feeling Brittany? There's nothing in this world that compares to that.

Santana knows what people say about love. She knows what she feels when she's around Brittany. She's just can't seem to say the words out loud.

"I'd be a hypocrite if I was judging you for liking a girl Santana." Quinn cuts into her thoughts with a pointed frown. "But you can't deny that maybe this is moving kind of fast. You both only just met a couple months ago. You didn't even know anything about the other and now all of a sudden you spend every second of the day, and night, with her and you're dating?"

"You don't get to judge us for that. Sometimes it happens that quickly. I've never met anyone like Brittany. I've never felt like I feel around her for anything else, let alone any_one_ else. I want a future with her. I want to spend every waking moment with her. Tell her how beautiful she is, how she alights my soul, how her voice carries me home. I want that everyday, and I'm not afraid of working my way there a little at a time for it." Santana says beginning to get a little more than irritated at Quinn's holier than thou attitude.

Who does she think she is?

"Maybe you feel that way, and maybe Brittany does too. That's what I'm saying. Don't feel that way too intensely every second of the day because that's the kind of thing that tends to fizzle out. If you really feel that way about Brittany, the last thing I want to see is her get broken hearted because you felt too much too fast and then eventually don't have anything left." Quinn then says.

"That's never going to happen." Santana doesn't even think about the words before she's saying them. Her eyes go wide momentarily until she considers that she was probably, truly speaking the truth. She smiles a little when she considers it.

Quinn opens her mouth to say something else.

"Look, Quinn, I know that we aren't exactly friends, but we're working there right?" Santana cuts in with a question that takes a moment for Quinn to reply to but soon has her nodding her head. "Okay, so I want to say that as a friend I thank you for your advice, but please listen to me when I say that what I have with Brittany is sure as hell not going to fade. If anything, it'll only get better."

Quinn studies her for a moment and then a slightly smile breaks out on her face.

"Okay Lopez, I get your point."

Santana smiles victoriously and heads off towards the main building of the complex intent on figuring out her duties for the day.

"For the record though, time apart makes the heart grow fonder, and what doesn't kill you makes you stronger!" Quinn calls out to her before she reaches the building. Santana turns around and glances back at her.

"Yeah Quinn, but sometimes the heart's got a beat that no one else can match. Britt's my beat, and I'm not letting go of that for one second." Santana shouts back and then disappears into the complex.

Quinn can only hope that Santana knows what she's talking about.

* * *

The rest of Santana's day, at least, doesn't involve any more people telling her she spends too much time with Brittany. Or they're too close. Or too 'lovey dovey'.

What the hell is that anyway? Is it such a crime to be so enamored by one single person that you could give a rat's ass about anyone or anything else?

Santana sure doesn't think so. It's not like her and Brittany are straight up PDA all the time. They barely kiss around the complex, hold hands and hug occasionally. Not that Santana would have a problem with doing other things with Brittany. Girl is super fine and all, but she just, you know, she wants to respect Brittany.

She doesn't want to smother her with anything. She wants Brittany to feel comfortable and good and special, because she is and that's what she deserves.

Santana's in her own little world when Brittany finally catches up to her about a half an hour before their 'shifts' end. She's stacking doggie dishes in the cabinet in the kitchen when she feels hands snake around her waist and cool lips fit to the side of her neck. Santana sighs and sinks back into Brittany's embrace. She especially likes this part of the day when she and Brittany finally get to spend a little quality time together.

Her hands drop to Brittany's where she slips her fingers through the gaps of pale ones and locks their fingers together. Brittany's lips continue to ghost over the skin of her neck until she's placing pecks across Santana's cheek and resting her chin on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"You miss me?"

Santana smiles and tilts her head to the side to kiss Brittany's lips.

"Always."

Brittany smiles and nuzzles her nose into Santana's cheek.

"Me too."

They stand there in silence for a few moments until Santana's thoughts become a little overwhelming and she lets out and exasperated sigh. Brittany immediately picks up on her mood and her eyebrows knit in concern as she stares at Santana in question.

"What's wrong baby?"

Santana sighs. She didn't really want to saddle Brittany with this, but she can't help that it's been bugging her and if she doesn't talk about it then it's likely to get worse and possibly drive her crazy.

"Did you have a rough day? Can I give you a massage? Can I kiss it and make it better?" Brittany asks sweetly and Santana smiles she turns around in her girlfriend's arms and tangles her hands in blonde locks.

"My day was fine, except for not getting to be around you. And you can always kiss me to make me better."

Brittany smiles and leans in to place a kiss to Santana's lips.

"Just tell me where it hurts babe." She says with a wink and Santana chuckles, but Brittany notices her smile doesn't fully reach her eyes. She steps in closer to Santana and rests her forehead against a tan one, looking deeply into brown eyes.

"Tell me what's bothering you San and I'll do everything I can to make it better."

Butterflies make their usual appearance in Santana's stomach as Brittany's hands slip under her tank top and rest on the small of her back. She sighs contently.

"You already do Britt, everyday."

Brittany smiles at that.

"You really are a sap." She says and wiggles her nose against Santana's causing her to chuckle some more. Brittany straightens up and gets serious.

"Seriously though, San, if you want to talk about it then I'm all ears."

Santana nods and takes a moment to think about things before she dives in and tells Brittany what exactly has been bothering her.

When she gets to the end, telling Brittany about what Quinn said, she finds that Brittany is still listening intently.

"So everyone keeps saying that we spend too much time together and I'm getting sick of hearing it. I'm going to spend as much time as I want with you and I'm going to do it whenever I damn well please. And while we're at it, I'm going to kiss and hug and touch you however I want to." Santana exclaims in a huff and her face flushes slightly as her hands clench tightly at her sides.

All Brittany can do is stare in awe because determined, speaks her mind Santana is super damn hot.

"And on top of that if they have a problem with it they can all go fu-"

She's suddenly cut off by Brittany's lips pressing against her own. The kiss is short but fierce and when Brittany pulls back she's beaming at Santana.

"You're really hot when you go all fiery Latina. Kinda makes me want to do all sorts of inappropriate things to you." Brittany says as she leans into Santana more and her fingers trail under the material of the front of her shirt and brush across her hipbones.

Santana swallows but a smile stretches across her face.

"Well no one's around to say anything about it." Santana replies coyly and Brittany leans further into her and presses their bodies close together her thumbs dipping under the waistband of Santana's shorts.

Brittany kisses up the column of Santana's neck before she nips at the shell of her ear.

"I love you so much."

Santana's heart flips at the words and she doesn't hesitate to reconnect their lips. She's really glad she talked it out with Brittany, she feels a lot better about things. She knows she's still got a while to go with a lot of stuff, but she's trying.

She may not be able to say the words she really wants to say to Brittany just yet, but she's sure as hell not too scared to show her.

Maybe sooner rather than later, Santana _will_ be able to say those words but right now she's got a gorgeous loving girlfriend who says she's not afraid to go anywhere with her.

* * *

**Sorry if there were any mistakes this chapter, I edited it with a sleep deprived, coffee lacking brain sooooo.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed it which feel free to let me know. And if you didn't well I'm sorry slash not sorry because I'm not perfect but I like how I'm writing this story. Thanks :)**

**-A**


	24. Day 17

**Howdy! Sorry for the brief wait. I have excuses but they will do no good to use. Thanks so much for sticking with me and I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Warning: Sexy times.**

* * *

**AUGUST**

_**Day 17 **_

"Shit Brittany we need to go." Santana gasps out after she checks her cars analog clock on the dash but then gets sidetracked again. Santana is far to distracted watching Brittany grind down onto her tan fingers that are buried in the blonde and hidden under her skirt.

Santana doesn't _want_ to leave her current position but the longer they stay as they are, the more likely they'll get caught. Plus, they're already about thirty minutes late for their duties as it is.

"Don't you dare move Santana, I'm so close…ugh." Brittany moans back as her hands shift to Santana's shoulders and keep her body steady as she rotates her hips in circles and up and down onto Santana's fingers that are reaching oh so deep inside of her.

They're sitting in the backseat of Santana's car, in the parking lot at LIFAA. They climbed back there for a quick make out session that quickly escalated to where it is now. Mostly because Brittany straddled Santana's lap, wearing a skirt. Wearing a skirt with barely anything on underneath…how was Santana supposed to ignore that? Let alone say no to Brittany when the girl practically begged her.

Yeah, Santana had Brittany's panties around her pale ankles in a heartbeat.

The angle's a little awkward, and Santana's forearm is starting to burn but the sight before her is too mesmerizing to ignore. And she knows for sure that as long as Brittany is moaning her name, Santana wouldn't be able to stop, even if she wanted to.

"Jesus Britt, you look so sexy right now." Santana whispers in a two-inch voice, even though it's just the two of them, she kind of feels like she would ruin the moment if she spoke any louder. But then again, it's not like Brittany is really paying attention to what Santana's saying, the blonde's a tad more focused on what Santana is _doing._

It seriously makes Santana want to kiss every part of Brittany's body. She'd be most glad to just stretch out and kiss up the ledge of her girlfriend's jaw. She settles for leaning in as close as possible and breathing lowly against the exposed skin at the crook of Brittany's neck, cool and enticing at the same time.

Her fingers twitch inside of Brittany and it draws a moan from the girl again as it shoots a jolt straight to Santana's core. She's never been this hot or this turned on just by watching the pleasure on someone else's face (she doesn't really have a lot of experience to go off of but still.)

Santana knows one thing for sure; Brittany's face is perfection in general, but when she's riding her way to an intensely pleasurable orgasm, it's angelic.

Santana finds that she especially enjoys the way Brittany's cheeks are flushed pink and her mouth is dropped open in a silent 'O'. She runs the fingertips of her right hand up and down the warmed skin of Brittany's exposed thigh enjoying the way the muscles seem to tremble under her touch.

She twists and reaches with the fingers of her left hand brushing a spot inside Brittany and drawing a squeak from the blonde. Santana feels Brittany's thighs clench at her side as the girl's head lulls forward and her eyes squeeze shut even more.

With Brittany neck now closer to her lips, Santana leans forward and runs her tongue up the slope of her girl's neck as her thumb finds it's place upon her girlfriend's swollen bundle of nerves and applies pressure with a mixture of quick tight circles.

"Oh Sa-an…Hmm!" Brittany manages to cry out just as her forehead falls to rest itself upon Santana's shoulder and the nails of her fingers that rest against the Latina's scalp and the base of her neck tense and find flesh. Santana can feel Brittany's inner walls clench tightly around her fingers and the blonde begins to shudder into her orgasm before she falls over the edge into her release and lets out a deep throaty moan.

Brittany's breaths come in ragged pants against the skin of Santana's neck as she gulps and exhales in content while a buzz spreads throughout her body. When her breathing has returned to semi normal, Brittany places a wet sloppy kiss to the crook of Santana's neck, far too exhausted and still in a cloudy pleasure haze to do anything else.

She feels the fingers of her girlfriend's free hand swirl small patterns on the skin of her hip where Santana's hand rests. She sighs and closes her eyes, she's never felt this amazing and relaxed and wonderful and it's all because she's in Santana's sure arms.

Santana waits a few moments until she feels Brittany's body fully relax on top of her and she slips her fingers out of the girl's wet core. Brittany moans at the loss and her eyes blink open to watch Santana hold her hand up in front of her face and marvel at the moisture that still coats her fingers.

When Santana realizes she's being watched, her cheeks flush and she goes to wipe her hand on a random towel that's sitting in her backseat. She never gets that far because long slender fingers shoot out and wrap around her wrist. Santana glances back to Brittany and sees her blue eyes blazing with an intensity she's never seen before.

Brittany's eyebrow quirks just slightly and a small smile spreads across her lips as she shifts her fingers from around Santana's wrist to grip her girlfriend's tan hand and pull it towards her face. Santana's eyes go wide only for a moment before they flutter in ecstasy at Brittany's next actions.

Soft pink lips wrap around Santana's first two fingers and Brittany's mouth sinks down on them to the second knuckle. Blue eyes gaze deep into brown as Brittany slowly draws her head back, her tongue caressing the digits in her mouth as she does so. Santana's heart flips and a whimper escapes her throat.

Santana is having a hard time thinking coherent thoughts. _Forget_ speaking them.

She swallows thickly and airs out a ragged breath that immediately gets caught in her throat when Brittany's eyes shut and the moan she releases vibrates against the fingers of Santana's hand that still rest in Brittany's mouth. Tan fingers clench at Brittany's hip, it's so hot Santana thinks she's likely to pass out.

When Brittany releases her fingers from her warm wet mouth with a pop, Santana groans both at the sight and the feeling that her girlfriend has sparked within her. Then Brittany leans down and presses her lips against Santana's and gingerly runs her tongue against the Latina's bottom lip.

If she thought she was hot before when Brittany straddled her, and even more so when Brittany got herself off on Santana's fingers, then Santana is probably suffering from a heat stroke this very moment. With a pleasured moan, Santana's lips part and welcome Brittany's tongue, which is now lingering with the very essence of the other girl.

Santana thought she might be a little put off tasting Brittany like that. Even though she enjoys the smell of her girlfriend, it always just seemed a little intimate and maybe really far in the future for her to taste Brittany. But here, now, tasting Brittany, and everything wonderful about her, on Brittany's own tongue has Santana seriously reconsidering her previous thoughts.

For one, she knows she definitely wants to taste more of Brittany's sweetness. And she's pretty positive she wants to taste it from the source. No scratch that, she does want to taste it from the source she just-

_Clank, clank, clank_

Santana jolts as something taps against her car window. Brittany sways on her lap but manages not to a) bash their heads together and b) bite Santana's lip. Brown eyes go wide as Santana glances towards where the tapping is coming from and her heart drops to her stomach in horror as she thinks she makes out the silhouette of Shelby standing outside and quite obviously trying to look inside.

"Thank Chessus these windows are so dark, huh?" Brittany asks nonchalantly with a casual smirk. Santana just groans. Go figure Brittany would be calm and seemingly okay with the current transpiring events.

"Britt, baby, you should probably pull your panties up before we get out." Santana says making sure to run her hands under Brittany's skirt for emphasis as she does. The blonde's cheeks immediately flush but then she giggles. Leaning down to peck Santana's lips, she shrugs.

"If we let her in she's going to smell the sex anyway. It's literally wafting through the air right now. It's like we're in a sex sauna."

Santana groans again, so not how she planned starting her day out. Well, the sex part was awesome, but the potentially getting caught…not so much. Santana gets brought back to present by Brittany caressing her cheek and squeezing her arm at her bicep.

"It's okay sweetie, I am most definitely not complaining about that. You were amazing and _super_ sexy." Brittany whispers and it draws a small smile to Santana's face. She's about to interject with how Brittany was the sexy one when the clanking happens again, this time followed by a muffled voice.

"I know the two of you are in there." Shelby's voice is low and authoritative and Santana hears it loud and clear. She glances at Brittany who simply smiles back at her.

"Well I guess it's now or never." She says before Brittany slides off her lap and Santana swings open the door to her least favorite Dictator (besides Hitler, obviously.)

* * *

Why does she always get the shitty jobs…like literally?

While Brittany gets to go off and socialize with the animals, Santana has been relegated to picking up after them, and not in the fun way.

She figures, more than anything, that it's because Shelby caught her and Brittany in Santana's car and thus figured the Latina as the instigator (because she obviously doesn't know Brittany at all) so she decided to punish the Latina the most. Thus the dog crap picking up duty.

Santana sighs, she supposes that if Brittany had been relegated to this job, she would have offered to take over for her girlfriend anyway because she wouldn't want Brittany having to spend time away from being with the animals she loves. She'd want Brittany to be happy so she'd take the crap-scooping job anyway. What exactly does that say about her?

Santana swears she hears the faintest of whips snapping somewhere in the distance.

She continues about her business, trying to think about Brittany and what happened with her to get Santana here and a smile covers her face as a shiver runs down her spine. Yeah, everything was totally worth it. Santana smiles softly at that thought. Happy too that she's also much more aware of something else; she's very ready and willing to do more with Brittany.

Perhaps make love to the girl? That sounds wonderful indeed.

"Santana right?" A voice suddenly cuts off Santana's most inner thoughts. She pauses from her duties and looks up. She is met with the sight of a slightly shorter girl with midnight black hair that boasts a hint of blue, brown eyes and a calm smile. She's wearing a Victorian esque type black skirt and dark blue blouse and ankle high combat boots.

Santana momentarily thinks she recognizes the distinctly gothic Asian girl in front of her.

"Who's asking?" She's not about to let on that she might know this girl, at least she's not going to do it in a friendly way.

The other girl's eyes go wide and she looks as though she's having a concentrated deliberation of staying or turning to get as far away from Santana as possible. She bucks up, a feat that Santana is mildly impressed by, and decides to reply.

"T-Tina. I'm…Tina."

Santana's eyebrow quirks as she gathers the girl's nervousness, which is slightly entertaining and rummages through her mind in search of an association to that name. She swears Brittany mentioned it to her at one point in time, but she doesn't remember much else about what the blonde had said. Santana had surely had better things on her mind at the time.

"Okay, can I help you with something?" Santana's tone suggests she wishes to do anything but. She knows she promised Brittany that she would try to be nicer to the other kids at L.I.F.A.A, despite their obvious shortcomings, but her patience is being severely tried at the moment.

Tina's eyes shift everywhere but towards Santana. Finally, the Latina sighs.

"Look, I'm sorry. Scooping up poop is not my idea of a good time and we got off on the wrong foot." She starts to say; amazed that she has the capacity for kindness without Brittany in her presence. It's very brief kindness, layered with prickliness. Kind of like a porcupine.

Tina's eyes turn curious to Santana.

"Umm." She starts to say and Santana simply rolls her eyes.

"I'm Santana. You're Tina and we both volunteer here. Sorry to be so brash, but was there something in particular that you wanted because I'd personally like to finish this job as quickly as possible so I can move on from it."

"Oh, I just wanted to meet you. Brittany talks about you constantly, about how awesome and amazing you are, and I just wanted to meet the person who made the bubbly Brittany that much more lively." Tina finally supplies and Santana can't help the smile that pulls across her face as she considers Brittany talking about her so wonderfully to other people.

She'd never imagined that anyone would be inclined to do that.

"Oh well," Santana starts to say, still bewildered by Tina's confession. She smiles kindly, "Thanks I guess. Brittany's really is one of a kind."

Tina flashes her a look of interest, as if she caught something unspoken in Santana's words and is debating on whether or not to address the matter. She appears to decide against it, instead offering Santana her own kind smile and a slight bob of her head.

"She is. Well, Santana, I guess I will see you around." Tina says and with a nod from Santana in response, she goes about her duties somewhere else on the shelter grounds. Santana looks on curiously for a moment before shrugging her shoulders and returning to her poop scooping.

* * *

When Santana has moved on to actually walking the dogs a good hour later, and was given the opportunity of briefly seeing her girlfriend, is when someone else she least expected decides to interrupt her work.

"Lopez!"

Santana smiles as she hears her best friend's distinct voice. Turning, she watches as Mike jogs over in her direction. He's dressed exceptionally casual and Santana finds that he appears to be less than put together than usual. Still, Mike maintains his upbeat attitude as he reaches Santana and softly slugs her in the shoulder.

"Mikey, how are you? I feel like I haven't see you in ages!" Santana says dropping her usual badass mannerism and throwing her arms around the boy's shoulders. Mike chuckles but hugs her back.

"Yeah well I can't say I really blame you what with you and hot blondie spending so much time together. How's that going by the way? You tapping that?" Mike asks as they pull back from the embrace and return to their casual cool 'that little display of affection so totally didn't happen' stance.

Santana rolls her eyes and is about to reply when the topic of their conversation suddenly pops out of the complex and skips over to Santana.

"Hi." Brittany greets as she reaches her girlfriend and leans in to give Santana a kiss on the cheek. Warmth spreads quickly through Santana's body, partly in embarrassment at Mike witnessing such a cutesy thing from her, but mostly because that's just what Brittany does to her.

"Hi." Santana manages to croak back in the shyest of whispers. Brittany beams bigger, gleeful that she can render the usually very outspoken Latina speechless from time to time. Brittany's about to lean in and kiss Santana fully on the lips when she suddenly hears someone clear their throat somewhere behind her.

Brittany glances over her shoulder and spots Mike Chang standing a few feet away. Her eyes momentarily go wide and a faint blush spreads across her cheeks.

"Oh." She exclaims and then swallows nervously as she moves to stand next to Santana. With a quick glance at her girlfriend's reaction, Brittany's social confidence returns to her and she smiles at the boy.

"Hey Mike." She says with a slightly awkward wave. Mike smiles kindly back at her. They've never officially met but he remembers her from school and he's heard enough from Santana to know what she's like.

"Hey Brittany." He replies with a slight incline of his head. Brittany stands there motionless for a few seconds before turning back to Santana and murmuring softly to her.

"So San…tana, I was wondering if you'd like to join me for break in an hour when you're done with your…stuff." Brittany's words come out awkwardly as she's not entirely sure as to how to act around Santana with Mike there. Can she still use their nicknames? Touch her? Hug her?

Santana just smiles back at her and nods softly.

"Yeah Britt, I'd like that."

Brittany smiles, apparently Santana is okay with using nicknames and what not so that's good. She nods.

"'Kay." She says and makes to kiss Santana's lips but then diverts her mouth at the last minute and lands them on her cheek again. She mumbles a 'Sorry' into the skin there before pulling back and embarrassedly walking back towards the complex, her entire face flushing pink. Santana just watches her go, a wide smile on her face the whole time.

Mike's laugh brings her attention back to him.

"So I think it's safe to say that things are going good huh?" He jokes and Santana rolls her eyes again but then a smile stretches across her face again. She glances back in the direction that Brittany just went.

"Yeah Mike, things are going really good. Brittany is…she's amazing." Santana says as a dreamy sparkle glints her eyes. Just the smile on her face says enough and Mike immediately notices the look.

"Probably really good if the look you're sporting is any indication." He jokes shuffling towards his friend and elbowing her in the arm gently. Santana's lack of response fuels his thoughts and the dopey dreamy look that crosses the Latina's face rouses his suspicions even more.

Mike suddenly realizes what's happening to his friend…or rather what _has _happened.

"Holy shit, you totally had sex with her!" He exclaims and for lack of a better description he gets Santana's confession in the form of her instantaneously guarded look.

"What that's preposterous, I am so not one to kiss and tell." Santana says but sighs a little as she finishes, her thoughts going to the most recent time she and Brittany spent intimately. She shivers a little at the thought.

"Dish that deeds bra!"

Santana's eyebrows lift to her hairline.

"You did not just call me bra. Hell no."

Mike shrugs.

"Fine I won't call you bra, but seriously you need to tell me what happened."

"I most certainly do _not_ need to tell you anything, which is why I most decidedly will be doing just that." Santana says feigning interest as she reaches down to pat Pirate's, the dog she is currently walking, scruffy head.

"It's the code."

"What code?"

"The bro code."

"I'm not a guy."

"But you have an incredibly hot girlfriend whom you have sex with, so you can be an honorary bro."

"Don't talk about my girlfriend like that and furthermore, how would you know that I did in fact have sex with her? I never said anything of the sort." Santana tries to backtrack the current direction of the conversation with her best friend. She knows that it's probably pointless because she's basically already hinted towards it, but hey, girl can try.

"You have that 'I have recently had an amazing experience that was most definitely an orgasm' look." Mike says with a shrug. Santana's eyes go wide.

"What!? I so do not! How would you even know that look anyway?"

Mike rolls his eyes and waits for it.

"Fine, okay you got me. We had sweet lady sex, and it was incredible but that's all I'm going to say so stop talking about recognizing a look on my face. It's weird and creepy." Santana finally admits what Mike knew she would all along.

"Maybe I haven't experienced the look first hand from you, but I am well aware of what it looks like. I'll have you know I see it quite regularly, or at least I did." He says. Santana doesn't immediately notice how his confidence deflates the longer Mike talks, but she does scrunch her face up in distaste at his admission.

"Ew Mikey, inappropriate. I did not need to hear that…wait what do you mean that you _did_? As in you used to but don't anymore?" Santana says her face softening as she fully realizes the pained look her best friend is wearing on his face. Mike's shoulders slump and he sighs heavily.

"Marley broke up with me."

Santana blinks at her friend. She really hadn't seen that one coming. Sure, Marley and Mike were never really an 'it' couple, and they in all truth looked sort of awkward together, like a giraffe and a gazelle or something like that, but still it's slightly unexpected.

"Bitch did what?" Santana immediately transforms into best friend mode, steeling her face and folding her arms across her chest defensively, she will cut someone if Mike asks her to. She wasn't ever really close with Marley anyway.

A small smile crosses Mike's face, he was expecting Santana to brush his solemn attitude off, but he's glad he got the side of her that is fiercely protective.

"S'okay San. I probably should have seen the signs. Let's face it; Jake and Marley look at each other like lovesick puppies. You know what I'm talking about though."

Santana's eyebrow knits in confusion.

"She's with Jake now…? Wait, why would I know what you're talking about?" She asks, genuinely confused even if she sort of knows what Mike might be hinting at, she's sure as hell not going to admit it.

Mike chuckles softly from his position a few feet away. He crosses his arms over his chest relaxed and leans against the side of the L.I.F.A.A building.

"Come on Santana, you're saying that there's nothing you want to tell me about? Nothing in particular about you and Brittany? You're just going to pretend nothing's there?" He asks, giving Santana his most stern look. He knows if he fits her with that, she's likely to cave about something sooner or later.

Santana studies her friend's look. She knows Mike is using his Asian powers of persuasion over her, and dammit she thinks it just might be working. She suddenly has the urge to tell him what's been on her mind for a while now.

"I'm falling for her harder and harder every day and I'm pretty sure I'm in love with her." Santana almost face palms herself. That wasn't what she meant to say.

"Santana, of course you're in love with her. It's written all over your face. And she's most definitely head over everything for you. Now that I think about it, you two look at each other more lovesick than anyone I've ever see." Mike says with his know it all smirk, which then morphs into a look of confusion, "But wait, the way you're saying that sounds like you haven't told Brittany yet. Does that mean you haven't?"

Santana shakes her head.

"No, I haven't told her. She told me for the first time last Friday night after we…you know." She says with a shrug.

Mike's eyebrow cocks in question.

"And you didn't say it back?"

"No not yet because I want to be able to fully understand what I'm saying when I tell her."

"Are you a complete idiot?"

"Screw you Mike! What the hell?"

"Santana, Brittany told you she loves you…she loves you." He emphasizes the word. "The freaking girl of your dreams, the best damn thing ever to happen to you told you that she's in love with you and you didn't say it back!? How can you not see what's wrong with that?"

"I didn't want to say it just because she did!"

"Then say it because you mean it because obviously you do!"

Santana's eyes narrow at her friend.

"If you're just going to yell and lecture me, you can leave now."

"Don't get pissy with me Santana, you know I'm right."

"What would know Mr. Love Guru, you're girlfriend just broke up with you for another guy. A guy who was your friend." Santana spits out before she can stop herself. She immediately regrets it.

Mike's face flashes with hurt.

"Ouch, low blow."

Santana hangs her head in shame.

"I'm sorry, that was harsh. You know I didn't mean it." She says softer. She really doesn't know why her mouth and brain automatically resort to saying hurtful things sometimes.

"Well you did mean it, but it's okay. I'm used to it, you get defensive and your claws come out. But you know I'm right Santana, you need to tell Brittany you love her."

Santana sighs deeply.

"I know I do, but I can't just turn around and say it to her."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because I just told her a couple days ago that I was going to work really hard on figuring out how to properly tell her and then show her."

"You really are an idiot."

"Watch it Chang." She knows she probably deserves his words, but it doesn't mean Santana wants to actually hear them. Mike shakes his head at his friend.

"Fine, you do your soul searching shit, but I swear if you don't tell her soon then I will personally come over and kick your ass because I'm not afraid to hit a lady if said lady is my best friend being an idiot about the best damn thing ever to come into her life. Don't fuck up the best thing that's ever happened to you."

Santana rolls her eyes.

"Fine. In the mean time, can you like not be all up in my business about my sex life?"

Mike chuckles, he's glad things can easily go back to normal between the two of them so quickly.

"Two hot woman getting it on? No promises there."

"You're a train wreck."

"But I'm your train wreck."

"Not likely."

Santana frowns at him for a brief moment before she huffs and they fall into a silence. It's like that for a few moments until Mike clears his throat and shuffles his feet over to where Santana is standing. He glances around the complex before looking back at his friend.

"In all honesty Lopez, I'm really happy for you. That you, you know, found Brittany and all." He says so lowly Santana almost doesn't hear him. She cocks her head to the side and prepares to tease him about his demeanor.

"Aww Mikey, you've gone all soft on me." She coos and Mike shakes his head and rolls his eyes.

"Please that's you." He points out and Santana finds she has no arguments to that. She shrugs.

"There's definitely something about Britt that makes me want to be a better person. I don't know, I don't feel the need to be such a bitch when I'm with her. Maybe it's her happiness, it surrounds me and makes it so easy to forget all the bad."

Mike nods.

"Or maybe it's the fact you finally found someone you can most comfortably be yourself around. It's not hard and you don't have to think about it."

Santana smiles at her friend. That's precisely what she was thinking. Not only has Brittany shown her that it's okay to open up and that with feelings it's better, but because of Brittany, Santana can finally admit that she doesn't feel like that around boys, and she never has. She can finally let that lie of her life go and thrive in the truth.

"I uhh, I told Brittany that I was gay because, well, I am." She suddenly speaks up, slightly nervous about Mike's reaction. She's surprised to find that her friend's attitude does not change or skip a beat at all; instead he just smiles wider at her and slugs her in the shoulder.

"Of course you are Santana." He says with a smirk. Santana frowns at him and is about to ask why he would already think that when Mike takes it upon himself to elaborate. "Ever since I've known you, you've looked at girls differently than boys. You look at them with more than just a jealous curiosity like most girls usually look at each other. You look at girls with admiration and interest. It took me a while but I finally realized that you don't look at them like you want to be them, you look at them like you want to be _with_ them."

Santana stops her stride and takes the time to study her friend's face and really let his words sink in.

"You saw all that in me?" She asks, quite interested in the answer. Mike smiles and nods with a light shrug of his shoulders.

"Yeah Santana, you may front your bitch façade, but deep down I know that's not you. Besides, you've never been squeamish about letting me talk about girls with you, and you've never shown an interest in any guy beyond an expected glance or get your way flirting. You've never put your heart into it." Mike continues to explain, bringing back images to the forefront of Santana's mind about past occurrences.

Everything Mike is saying is completely accurate. Santana has always regarded boys with a certain disinterest. She mostly chalked it up to the fact that every boy she knew, besides Mike (sometimes), held an immature and crude like nature, but she didn't imagine that it was because she would never be physically attracted to them.

Her eyebrows knit at her forehead again as she contemplates much of her past actions and behavior. She was so angry and hateful and mean. Back then she never would have expected it was because she wasn't truly happy with the person she was, she was just like that because it was easier than admitting anything else.

Then Brittany came along and changed all of that. Santana smiles at that thought.

"You're right Mike. About everything really, Brittany really changed a lot of things for me." Santana says aloud as calmness washes over her. They come to a stop near the main entrance of the complex.

"I'm really happy for you Santana. If anyone deserves something like that, it's you."

Santana appreciates Mike's words, especially because no one has ever really said anything like that to her, but she's sad that her friend doesn't have the same thing she does. Everyone should be so lucky to find their Brittany and live in a world of blissful reprieve.

"Thanks Mikey. I am really sorry about the whole Marley thing. That really was a dick move on her part. On Jake's part too."

Mike bobs his head in understanding and agreement. They're silent for a few seconds and Mike takes a moment to glance around the complex before he sighs and begins to speak again.

"You know, the thing I think that really sucks about the whole thing is that Jake is one of my best friend's. We're bros, or at least we were. Now I don't know where we stand. Plus, it's going to suck going back to school as a single senior. It's going to do a lot of damage to my rep, especially because she broke it off with me."

Santana nods back to him in agreement. She knows it's kind of a less than critical thing for Mike to be worrying about, but she also knows how important that kind of stuff is to him. How important it used to be to both of them. She shrugs her indifference to the whole situation.

"Maybe that won't really matter anymore."

Mike glances Santana's way in curiosity.

"What do you mean?"

Santana rolls her shoulders and formulates the thoughts in her mind into words.

"It's just, we've always thought that popularity and reputation were all that mattered." Santana starts to say.

"But in high school that kind of is all that matters. Popular kids are at the top of the hierarchy, they don't get bullied or put down or made to feel like crap."

"No, they're the ones that do that to others. How does that make them a better person? How did that make us better people?" Santana seriously begins to consider the entirety of her high school life.

"You're saying that you'd give everything that you've worked so hard for, all for Brittany?" Mike questions.

"I'm saying that I'd give a lot for Brittany, if it was for the best. If it was best for us and our relationship because let's face it Mike, high school ends but what I have with Brittany? That has potential and I'd like to keep it that way." Santana supplies genuinely amazed at the words that seem to be flowing from her mouth.

It's not as though she denies any of them, rather, she never expected them to be so easy to say. She never ever expected she would be the one to say them.

She doesn't immediately hear a response from Mike, which she finds strange, so Santana glances up to survey where her friend is at. She is surprised to find Mike jaw dropped and wide eyed staring at something off towards the main doggie off leash area about twenty yards away. Santana's eyes narrow as she studies Mike for a second, not for the life of her understanding the look that covers his face.

Not until she glances in the same direction he's looking, does Santana finally see what has Mike so speechless and in awe. Walking a tiny little mop of a dog from the off leash area is Tina, and Mike's eyes are completely focused on the girl. Or at least she assumes Mike's looking at Tina because otherwise she's entirely at a loss for what's going on.

Santana's suspicions are confirmed when Mike, without even turning her way, suddenly speaks up.

"Who's that?" His voice oozes with awe and hints slightly at being scarily dream like.

Santana chuckles.

"That? Oh, that's Tina." She replies and watches as Mike continues to keep his focus on the other girl, even as she begins to get closer and closer to the two of them.

"Hey Tina!" Santana suddenly calls out and relishes the way Mike's head whips around towards her with an incredulous look upon his face.

"Oh hey Santana." Tina calls back upon realizing the Latina, and another boy she's never seen, are staring her way. She decides to go and get a better read on what exactly is going on.

"Holy crap she's walking over here. Every body be cool." Mike whispers as his eyes almost bug out of his head and Santana watches him nervously shuffle in place as Tina walks closer and closer to them.

"Hi, I'm Tina." She greets as she reaches Mike and holds her hand out to him.

"Gugh." Is the only thing that escapes Mike's mouth, and it sounds more or less like a baby bird's frightened call to his mother. Santana tries to keep from dying of laughter.

She notices the look on Tina's face becoming more and more concerned, and bordering uncomfortable, so she decides to step in for her friend.

"This is Mike, his allergies are getting to him and he's having a hard time breathing…and talking." Santana lies and Mike shoots her a look that say 'What they hell are you doing?' Tina on the other hand doesn't seem to gather that.

"Oh, I know how that goes. The pollen is really bad this time of year."

Mike just nods dumbly at the girl, still quite clearly incapable of doing anything else. There is an unusually long bout of awkward silence before Tina seems to realize that Mike isn't going to talk and Santana apparently has nothing else to say.

"Well, it was nice meeting you." She says and turns to head back in to the complex, but turns around at the last minute, "Oh and Santana, I don't know if Rachel told you yet but she's having a get together at her place tonight and all the L.I.F.A.A kids are invited." Tina then addresses towards the Latina, giving a brief glance towards the still dumbfounded looking Mike.

"Oh, okay." There's a brief pause before Santana realizes she should probably say more. "Thanks for letting me know Tina. I'll see what's going on tonight." She replies and the other girl nods and disappears through into the building. Santana turns to Mike.

"You really are a train wreck. Lucky for you, there's a party tonight at Barbara's house and I am inviting you through association. Maybe you'll get your game together and actually talk to that girl." She tells her friend before patting him on the back and turning to make her own way back into the complex and in search of her girlfriend.

Mike remains standing outside the complex for the next ten minutes, entirely unsure of what just happened in his life.

* * *

Santana finds Brittany dancing the rhythm in her head in the center of the POD building. Lucky watches from her suite seemingly excited but completely bored with the whole situation. Santana chuckles a little and simply admires the beautiful way Brittany moves her body.

When the girl finally notices her, Brittany does so with a beaming smile before she turns and then runs and leaps into her girlfriend's arms.

"Hey baby." Santana murmurs as her arms wrap tightly around Brittany's waist and holds her up in her arms. Brittany's nose nuzzles into the crook of her neck and light kisses are placed there.

"Mmm San." Brittany sighs, saying more with her tone than words ever could. Santana feels all-warm and fuzzy inside, her body spreading with the love that Brittany is radiating to her. She sighs and squeezes the girl closer, placing a kiss to the top of Brittany's shoulder.

Brittany wiggles her feet back to the ground and steps up to Santana's side, wrapping her arms around her waist squeezing herself close to Santana's side. The Latina smiles and mumbles out a bashful 'Hi' to her girlfriend, far too enamored to do anything else. Brittany pecks her cheek softly, happy with anything Santana supplies to her.

"So Rachel's having a party tonight and she totally invited us!" Brittany than tells Santana, obviously much more excited about the whole endeavor than the other girl. Santana offers her a lopsided grin, somewhere between interest and attempt at not looking too bored. A Rachel Berry party is not exactly something she's ever considered a possibility, let alone looked forward to attending.

"Yeah, I heard." Santana says her tone lacking any real enthusiasm. Brittany of course perks up to it immediately.

"You don't want to go?" Santana can hear the sadness that laces her girlfriend's tone and when she glances to the side she is met with the matching pout that Brittany wears across her face. She sighs, she really hates to see that pout on Brittany.

"You want to go?" She asks quietly, thinking maybe perhaps Brittany won't really hear her and the whole thing can just be forgotten and they can go home and have sweet lady kisses and maybe something more. But alas, a smile crosses Brittany's face and blue eyes that twinkle in the sunlight that filters in through the window glance at Santana.

"Can we San? Oh it'll be so much fun!"

Santana thinks that is unlikely, but Brittany's eagerness and excitement make it exceptionally difficult to deny her girl anything. With a slight roll of her eyes to display her obvious lack of excitement in the matter, but her evident appreciation of Brittany, Santana nods.

"Yeah babe, we can go," Santana begins to say and receives a squeal from Brittany who begins to jump excitedly at her side and pepper the left side of her face in kisses, "But if it sucks we are leaving and you'll owe me big time!" Santana makes sure to amend her terms.

Brittany smiles at her girlfriend and leans in to place a soft tender kiss to the corner of Santana's mouth.

"If it sucks, and even if it doesn't, I promise that I will do everything I can to make sure your night ends right." Brittany husks seductively before she nips at Santana's ear. The Latina shivers and nods.

"I'll hold you to those words Britt."

With a wicked smirk Brittany presses her lips to Santana's ear.

"You can hold me to whatever you'd like Santana."

Santana's not sure if she's going to actually make it through the entirety of this party tonight. But she's sure as hell looking forward to what happens after.

"Better yet, how about you let me hold you right now and then later we can hold each other." Brittany then whispers out as she moves her body into position in front of Santana again and places her hands low on tan and exposed hips.

"We're so not talking about holding anymore are we?" Santana breaths out, her eyes fluttering shut involuntarily as Brittany's hands creep higher up her sides and under her shirt. They're warm hands, but somehow they still send shivers through Santana's body.

"Uh uh." Brittany replies shaking her head slowly and tilting her head down to capture Santana's bottom lip between her teeth. She nibbles on it slightly and draws a moan from her girlfriend's mouth.

"God Britt." Santana mumbles against Brittany's lips when the blonde releases her lip and presses her pink ones into Santana's full ones, slender pale fingers toying with the clasp of Santana's bra.

Brittany takes a step backwards and pulls the two of them into the small kitchen area of the POD. It doesn't have much room but it's much more private than just standing in the middle of the building.

Santana's back gets pressed up against the kitchen counter, as Brittany's lips remain fused to hers. Not long after, Brittany's hands dip low on her legs and tug upwards, lifting Santana's ass gracefully onto the counter and earning a strangled groan from the Latina in response to Brittany's actions.

When their lips disconnect, Brittany's flit across the ledge of Santana's jaw.

"How do you feel about me having my hands on you?" Brittany whispers into Santana's skin. The Latina whimpers softly but her faces scrunches up into a pout.

"Britt," She whines a little, she's seriously getting turned on and the last thing she wants to do is stop her girlfriend, but they're in the complex and after what happened this morning, Santana would really not like to risk their chances, "You know what Shelby said. If she catches us again we'll be separated for good. I don't want that to happen."

Brittany's lips still at the slope of Santana's neck as she considers her girlfriend's words and then after a brief moment she continues her assault, not really all too concerned about things as it would seem.

"Maybe," Brittany murmurs against tan skin, "We'll just have to be really quiet and make sure we don't get caught then huh?"

A giggle bubbles up in Santana's throat as Brittany's tongue skirts across a ticklish spot on her neck, but it's gone in a flash and she gets back down to business.

"Brittany!" She hisses as she feels the girl's fingers hook under the band of her shorts in an attempt to tug them down. Santana gasps as Brittany's lips suck on her pulse point but her hips and ass remain firmly planted on the counter, impeding Brittany's progress of getting her shorts down. She feels Brittany pout into her neck.

"Fine." The blonde whispers and tugs her fingers out of the waistband of Santana's shorts. The Latina manages a brief moment of relaxation before she suddenly feels Brittany's fingers gliding up the inside of her thighs and quickly disappearing under the material of her shorts. Brittany nips at the shell of Santana's ear, her lips and teeth and tongue everywhere.

"You didn't think that your stubbornness would prevent me from doing what I want did you?" Brittany questions with a sexy darkness that has Santana's heart racing in an instant. She swallows thickly and tries to reply, it comes out in a whimper that gets caught in her throat as Brittany's thumbs dip under the material of her panties and through her already embarrassing wetness.

Santana's hips jerk forward at Brittany's touch and all of her resolve crumbles quite literally in the palm of her girlfriend's talented hands. She feels Brittany smirk into the crook of her neck as her lips return there.

"Good girl." The blonde whispers and her thumbs dip further into the wetness until she slides them up and connects the pad of her right thumb with Santana's bundle of nerves. The Latina gasps at the action and the fact the even the lightest of touches has her almost on the brink already.

Brittany is just too damn sexy for her own good sometimes.

"Mmmpff." Would have been a moan from Santana but it is quickly muffled by Brittany's own lips as they attach to her girlfriend's and she steps between tan legs.

Santana thinks that Brittany is going to grant her every burning need when suddenly she feels her girlfriend's hands slip from out of her shorts. Her eyes pop open and she whines at the loss looking at Brittany for some kind of explanation. Pearly white teeth and clear blue eyes stare back at her.

"I was just thinking that we have bad luck when it comes to people interrupting us and I don't want what I want to do to you to be interrupted so I am going to save it for later when I have you alone and all to myself, and trust me when that happens there will be no stopping." Brittany whispers in Santana's ear before she places a kiss to the dimple of her left cheek.

Santana's heart flips and her stomach squeezes at Brittany's words. She still can't believe how good the girl is at revving her up and turning her to mush at the same time. Shakily she nods.

"Okay." Is released in a breathless whisper before Santana is rewarded with a soft kiss to her lips. With Brittany's help, Santana slides off the counter and lands on her feet quick to wrap her arms around Brittany's neck as the blonde's hands fall to her waist.

"I love you San." Brittany murmurs brushing their noses together.

Santana's mouth gaps open and her brown eyes drown in blue. The feelings bubble up in her throat and chest and produce an ache she's never felt before. It's not a bad ache, it's a longing ache, one she knows she can expel with three simple words.

All she has to do is say them.

But Brittany is right about one thing, they sure as hell have bad luck when it comes to interruptions because the next thing Santana hears is a voice that is not Brittany's filtering into the kitchen.

"Are you two kidding me right now?"

* * *

**Busy last few weeks=less time for writing. My sincerest apologies for that. I should be back on track now though with finals about over. Though with the weather nicer I might be spending more time on my bike! We shall see. **

**Drop a review if you think it warrants one. And thanks for reading!**

**-A**


	25. Night 8

_**Hello! Thanks again for being so awesome! I just wanna say, again, that I always get amazing reviews but thanks so much once more to snixx-tana because your review was absolutely wonderful!**_

_**But seriously, I Heart You ALL!**_

_**There may or may not be some hinting at sexy times in this chapter. I'll never tell.**_

* * *

_**AUGUST**_

_**Night 8**_

It's only been a few hours since Shelby reprimanded Brittany and Santana for their 'indiscretions' in the POD kitchen but Santana still has chills running down her spine from the experience.

Even though Brittany had stopped herself from do anything to Santana, the girls had still gotten caught in a moderately indecent situation. Shelby had walked in and immediately exclaimed,

"Are you two kidding me right now?"

And even though Brittany, and even Santana were quick to attest that they hadn't been doing anything bad or wrong, Shelby didn't seem to be buying it.

"We never have sex in the complex." Brittany had blurted out, much to Santana's embarrassment. Like they needed _that_ validation, she hadn't particularly wanted to make an announcement of their sex lives.

It didn't seem to matter because Shelby just shook her head at them and made them follow her into her office where she fitted them each with a week of separation from each other while at the complex, to start. The whole ordeal was to be dished out to them on the following Tuesday, the moment that Shelby saw them.

Shelby was dead serious about the whole situation and informed them both that if they didn't abide by her rules than Santana would loose all her earned volunteer work and not be allowed back, and Brittany may loose her rights to Lucky.

It was harsh, but Shelby is a take no prisoners kind of girl. (Though Santana kind of suspects that Shelby would never actually take Lucky from Brittany, and she's pretty sure she couldn't legally do that anyway since Brittany signed a contract for the dog and what not, but still Santana recognizes that Shelby is not messing around.)

So Santana and Brittany find themselves getting ready at their respective houses in preparation to meet up with each other later and go to Rachel's party together. Whether or not the party goes well, Brittany has promised that she and Santana will make good use of spending time together this weekend, and try to get out of their systems what they can.

Good luck with that, Santana had said, but nonetheless she finds herself slipping into one of her extra tight figure hugging mini dresses. The blue one, with black stripes, and making sure that her hair and makeup are exceptionally flawless. She wants to look good for her girl and make Brittany want her, even if she knows she doesn't have to dress up to do that.

Her phone chimes on her bedside table and Santana sets her eyeliner down and walks over to pick it up and check out whom the message is from. A smile crosses her face.

_I'm really not trying to be a creepo but what are you wearing? XX Britt-Britt_

Before Santana has a chance to reply another text bubble pops up from Brittany.

_For serious, I want to know so that I don't wear something that contrasts horribly. Also, I'm kind of curious because I want to guess what underwear you're going to put on underneath it all ;)_

Santana snorts at that one and quickly types a reply.

_Wanky! I'm wearing a blue dress with a white jacket. And who says I'll be wearing any underwear?_

Not two seconds later.

_Don't tease me! It'll already be torture enough not getting to be all cuddly with you for most of the night :(_

Santana frowns at that. She doesn't want to hide anything, but she also doesn't want to get bombarded with questions about her and Brittany on a night she just wants to relax and hang out with her girlfriend.

_I'll make it up to you baby. _

Santana types back and waits a few more seconds.

_I have no doubt about that Santana Lopez. See you in a few love :) _

With that, Santana finishes touching up her makeup, smacking her lips together once she's applied Brittany's favorite lip-gloss. She fluffs up her hair giving the mirror a sultry look in preparation of providing Brittany with the same one in a little while and smirks at her success in making herself look _damn_ hot.

Santana knows she's hot, but sometimes she likes to make herself look even more so. Especially if Brittany is the one who's going to see her, and appreciate it.

She gives herself a wink, feeling a rush of playfulness, and diverts her attention to the top drawer of the dresser that her mirror rests on. Opening the drawer, Santana skims the surface layer of undergarments debating on which particular color and style panty she should pick out for the night. She wants to wear something extra sexy, if only to tease Brittany with it until the girl can take them off her.

As Santana is contemplating on whether or not to go with the black lace with the bow in front or the silk thong, her eyes skim over the other thing she has been keeping in the drawer. She reaches down and gently takes the long rectangular velvet box and sets it on the surface of her dresser. With a glance over her shoulder to ensure that her door is closed, Santana pops open the lid of the box and takes a look at the item still resting wrapped in a satin cloth inside.

Santana reaches down and carefully takes a hold of the satin cloth and tips the object from its confines. She holds it in her hands, tipping it slightly from side to side and judging the weight and balance. The object, a gift for Brittany that Santana purchased some time ago and is simply waiting for that 'perfect moment' to give to her, is beautiful in a way that Santana hadn't ever really thought about.

She's not completely familiar with such things, not in this way at least, but she finds it rather intriguing and can honestly not wait until she gives the gift to Brittany. Mostly, she wants to give the gift to Brittany because she wants to see her reaction to it, but also because she really wants Brittany use it.

Glancing over the object one last time, Santana fits the item back into its satin cloth protector and places it back in the velvet box. Closing the lid, she slips the box into her purse and makes sure to tuck it down far enough so that if Brittany glances into her purse she won't readily spot the box.

Santana smiles to herself as she considers the scenarios that could occur after she gives Brittany the gift. It could lead to quite the exciting evening. She also considers the other things she wants to give to Brittany tonight, in particular a set of words she's been thinking about saying since her best friend gave her a figurative kick in the ass about the whole thing.

Her heart flutters at the mere thought of saying those words.

She takes a deep breath and returns her attention to the selection of garments in front of her. It takes a moment but Santana finally decides which panties she thinks Brittany will appreciate the most. It only takes her a second to grab them and slip them on before Santana is rearranging her dress and then grabbing her purse and heading out of her house.

* * *

"So I'm gonna go with black. Even though red seems to be more of a favorite for you, I would guess that you would want to be a little less clashy tonight, and since you don't own any blue…yet…my guess is black." Brittany says aloud as the two of them ride in Santana's car to Rachel Berry's house.

Santana glances at her girlfriend curiously. She's not sure what spurred this topic of conversation, and she is further unsure of what exactly this conversation is about. She raises her eyebrow at Brittany and receives a smirk in return. Brittany leans across the car and rests her palm high on the bare skin of Santana's exposed thigh before she whispers out seductively into Santana's ear.

"I'm talking about your underwear babe, you know, the ones I'm going to be peeling off of you later this evening just before I render you senseless with orgasms?"

Santana's heart drops straight out of her chest and directly between her legs and the grip she holds on the steering wheel tightens until her knuckles turn white. She can't even formulate a reply because images of Brittany doing just what she's said are suddenly very active in her mind. Brittany giggles wickedly from her seat and stretches out as far as she can to peck Santana on the cheek.

"Breath baby, we'll get there in due time."

Santana just nods and tries to squeeze her legs together as subtly as possible.

When she pulls into an elaborately decorated driveway, complete with shrubs in the shape of what Santana could swear are some kind of large dinosaur, she realizes that she never even comprehended that Rachel Berry comes from a moderately rich family. From appearance of the estate alone, Santana would say they are almost as rich as her own family, but of course not near as renowned.

She lets out a low whistle as she pulls around the driveway that has an actual fountain, a fountain for craps sake, and parks in an area a few yards from the entrance to the Colonial styled white house. Santana quickly notes that the house could actually be considered a mansion.

"Wow, I didn't know the Berry's were so well off." Santana admits as she gazes around a tad star struck before she remembers where she is and who's house exactly she's being awed by. Brittany chuckles from her seat to the right and soon enough Santana feels her girlfriend's calm breath against her cheek.

"Yeah, her dads were pretty big on Broadway back in the day."

Santana nods, decidedly impressed by the knowledge Brittany has bestowed upon her before she computes the entirety of words that her girlfriend just spoke.

"Wait, dads? As in two?" She asks turning to face Brittany, not at all surprised that the blonde has invaded her space once again and blue eyes stare at her adoringly from only an inch away. Brittany smiles and leans in to place a kiss on Santana's lips.

"Yes San, as in two." She says as if it's the most commonly known thing in the world. Santana's about to reply but Brittany is already sliding herself out of the car and turning expectantly to look back at her.

"You gonna get out? All the fun stuff will be happening inside." Brittany says with a wink before she turns and makes her way towards the Berry's very large two-door oak set entrance. Santana quickly scrambles out of her car and rushes to Brittany's side, she's not about to walk into this likely disaster solo.

She reaches out and takes Brittany's pinkie finger in her own and smiles at the girl. Brittany grins back and dips back down to plant one more kiss on full lips before she bops Santana's nose and straightens up.

"You ready?"

Santana airs out a dramatic sigh as Brittany knocks on the door and then proceeds to let herself in.

"Ready as I'll ever be for a Rachel Berry party. Chick better have alcohol." Santana says before she is dragged through the Berry door and into a world of uncertainty.

* * *

Turns out that Rachel "I Still Have a Hard Time Actually Having Fun" Berry's idea of 'alcohol' are a few extremely low-end wine coolers and a bottle of flat champagne.

Santana immediately dislikes this party.

About the only thing keeping her here is Brittany's grip on her hand, which, if she's being completely honest, she suspects has gotten more firm because Brittany probably senses Santana's inherent need to get the hell out of there and so in an effort to prevent that she is holding onto her tighter. Santana can't really complain about that, Brittany's touch is magical in all shapes and forms.

Besides, it provides a wonderful distraction to Santana as she concentrates on both the handhold and the sound of Brittany's voice to get her through the night. Unfortunately, as it would turn out, the universe has other ideas about how her night is going to go and everyone and their rightful mother has decided that tonight will be the night to get to know Santana Lopez a little better.

Kurt approaches her first. Santana finds that despite the fact that she and Brittany have only been here for…she glances at the clock on the wall…about an hour and twenty minutes, and it's only a little after ten-thirty, Kurt is quite plastered and entertainingly so.

"Satan!" Kurt's usually high voice seems to raise a few octaves higher in his inebriated state. Santana cringes, both at the pitch as well as the nickname. It's not so much that she doesn't like it, it's just she wishes that it had come out of his mouth a little more badass sounding.

And you know, maybe not from a boy who is drunk off of two wine coolers mouth.

When Kurt reaches her he makes to say something but his eyes bug out of his head and he slumps forward a little barely catching himself on Santana's shoulder.

"If you blow chunks anywhere near me, but most importantly on me, Fairy Emperor I swear you will find every single last one of your coveted Alexander McQueen boots missing from their respective places, never to be seen from or heard of again." Santana threatens in her most deliciously serious voice. It certainly perks Brittany's interest as she turns from her conversation with Quinn to glance at her girlfriend interacting with one of her other best friends.

Kurt's face becomes pained and horrified as he both registers Santana's words and the ominous truth behind them. He swallows anything and all of everything that was threatening to come up and forces his body to stand up straight. After taking a moment to compose himself, Kurt finally speaks again.

"Oh Santana, you slay me with your words. Sometimes I do forget how very similar we are." Kurt says, although is comes out more slurred than he had intended. Still, it causes a predictable reaction from Santana, because she immediately pulls her scrunched up nose and otherwise revolted face at him.

"There is nowhere in this universe where we are even remotely similar. Please refrain from ever saying anything like that again." Santana deadpans. Kurt stares at her blankly for a few seconds before he bursts into a fit of laughter.

Of course, Kurt and laughing typically don't go well together. He's always so demur in his actions and when he laughs he tries his hardest not to move the rest of his body, which essentially has him looking like a seizing, uncomfortable person rather than someone who is genuinely laughing.

Actually, it's kind of humorous in its own way.

"That's what I mean! Right there! You have such a way with words Santana and it is delightful. Tell me, as it seems most words and sentences and statements simply flow from your mouth, why is it so hard for you to tell Brittany those certain three little words?"

Santana's whole body suddenly stiffens. Her breath catches in her throat. Next to Kurt, she watches as both Brittany's and Quinn's eyes go wide. Heat creeps up Santana's cheeks and she can feel a desert dryness coat her throat. She hadn't anticipated that particular situation arising at such a party but now that it has Santana is at a loss for what to do.

Thankfully, the Fairy Emperor's Fairy boyfriend swoops in and rescues Kurt from what would have been, undoubtedly, a very harsh verbal smack down. That is, if Santana could get her words to work.

"Okay sweetie, I think you've had enough for now. How about we go and take a seat on the couch and you can tell me a little more about Liza." Blaine says as he wraps his arm around Kurt's waist and coaxes the boy in the opposite direction of Santana's fire filled eyes.

Quinn remains glued to her spot for another moment before she seems to snap out of it and realize the situation she's in. With a clap of her hand she stands from her seat.

"Well, I think I hear Rachel requesting help in setting up the karaoke machine. I'm just going to…yeah." Quinn says with one more glance at the frozen statues of Santana and Brittany before she turns and heads off in the direction of Rachel's small stage area.

Brittany swallows a lump in her throat. She's entirely torn at the moment. On one end, she's kind of glad that Kurt said what he said because in all honesty she's been wondering why Santana's hesitant to say the words to her, beyond what Santana has already explained. But on the other end, Brittany is terrified that Kurt's words will have set Santana's progress back even further.

From the looks of Santana's terror stricken face, Brittany suspects the latter is more than likely. She takes a small step towards her girlfriend.

"San." She starts to say, quiet and reserved. Santana's brown eyes snap up to meet her blue and Brittany can see that anguish and turmoil that swirl in their depths. She notices the faint tremble in Santana's bottom lip. Brittany reaches out slowly with her hand and is heartbroken when Santana flinches away from her.

"Britt I…" She speaks, her voice aching with sorrow as she drops her chin to her chest. Santana blinks a few times and shakes her head at herself. She looks back up into Brittany's eyes.

"I'm sorry Britt, I…I need to get a drink." She says and heads off towards the bar area leaving Brittany hurt and confused. Before she can follow after her girlfriend, Brittany and the rest of the group of kids are interrupted by a loud bang. It turns out to be the door swinging back and colliding with the wall as it is kicked open by a leather jacket, sunglassed, alcohol totting Mike Chang.

"Let's get this party started!" Mike shouts as he struts in and over to the bar area, the whole while every single one of the L.I.F.A.A kids is staring at him in wonder and apprehension. Mike sets four bottles on the bar top, a bottle of Tequila, a bottle of Vodka, a bottle of Whiskey and a bottle of Rum. Santana is the first to snatch the Tequila from its resting spot with a nod towards her friend.

It's not long after Santana has poured a hefty dose of the gold liquid into a Solo cup and added a splash of OJ and Grenadine to it that a few of the other patrons make their way to the bar area and start pouring their own amounts of alcohol and mixed drinks. Brittany watches from afar, hurt and disappointed. It isn't until Quinn walks up to her with a solo cup filled with Rum and Coke that Brittany decides maybe she needs to let loose a little to.

Maybe that will help all these pains and feelings subside, at least for a little bit.

* * *

Eventually, Santana approaches Brittany again later in the night. She feels terrible about what happened earlier, but she's still not good with dealing with feelings but especially in a crowd full of people whom she doesn't really know or particularly like. They're okay, she supposes, but they're not like her best friends or anything, but she can tolerate them to a point.

It's just that Santana feels that even if she were friends with them, stuff between her and Brittany should still stay just that, between them, unless of course the situation desperately calls for it.

As it turns out, tonight the situation will desperately call for it.

It starts out innocently, like most things do at any high school party that involves alcohol. Someone makes a suggestion.

Santana is situating herself on the couch next to Brittany who is talking animatedly with a very drunk looking Rachel. When Santana sits down on the side of the sofa closest to Brittany, it takes a moment before her girlfriend turns to look at her. The look that is spread across Brittany's face is not one of love or admiration, it's actually quite the opposite and it immediately scares Santana.

"Britt, can we go somewhere and talk?" Santana asks in a whisper and gulps as she watches Brittany's eyes narrow as she draws her solo cup to her lips to take a sip of the dark liquid. Even if Santana hasn't been by Brittany's side the entire night, she has been watching after her girl and she's noticed that Brittany has been readily consuming almost any beverage that has been placed before her.

Brittany's lips part as if to reply to Santana, but she never gets the chance because just then, a suggestion is made.

"Who's ready for some ka-ree-oh-ke!" Rachel exclaims from Brittany's other side, fumbling through her pronunciation, and actually making it slightly more entertaining. As the shorter brunette jumps from her seat, Brittany jumps from hers as well, excitement exuding from her body. She claps her hands together with a 'yay!' and makes her way towards the stage with Rachel, leaving Santana behind without a second glance.

Santana watches, an unfamiliar hurt tugging at her heart, as Brittany and Rachel whisper in each other's ears and then throw their heads back in a hearty display of laughter. A few seconds later, Brittany appears to make a suggestion to Rachel who nods in excitement and then skips over to the karaoke machine and grabs two mics. She hands one to Brittany and then fumbles with a few things on the machine before a song starts to play.

Brittany smiles from her spot on the stage to the dozen or so other people in the room, Santana's heart flips a little and the pain subsides momentarily as Brittany actually makes direct eye contact with her last. Brittany averts her eyes an instant later and that cold dark painful feeling returns to Santana.

That is of course until Brittany surprises her again.

As a familiar beat drops from the speakers at the sides of the stage, Brittany starts jumping up and down pumping her hands in the air in succession with the music. Rachel sings the first verse, and Santana finds it very easy to ignore every line that comes out of the smaller girl's mouth, especially with Brittany dancing next to Rachel on stage like she owns the damn thing.

And she might as well.

Both of the girls on stage synchronize through the chorus, but Santana can tell that Rachel is desperately trying to be the one more outwardly heard while Brittany obviously doesn't give a damn. After all, the stage is her dance floor and she knows how to work it. The next part of the song starts up and Brittany raises the mic to her lips and sends Santana a coy look.

Santana tries not to let her heart fall to her stomach, but it's kind of a difficult task. Brittany opens her mouth to sing and when the lyrics follow, Santana has to swallow at the sexiness that oozes from Brittany when she swings her hips and licks her lips in her direction.

Santana can't move, she can't breath, she can't think-about anything besides Brittany and the way she's running her hands suggestively up and down her body and through her hair-in tandem with the lyrics. Brittany's only looking at her every so often, usually during the more provocative lyrics, but Santana knows that her girlfriend is doing this whole thing for her.

The only thing she can't figure out is whether or nor Brittany is doing it to torture her, though that's a given, or to test her and see what she'll do. Santana realizes Brittany is being quite bold singing so suggestively in front of everyone else, despite the fact that she is clearly plastered beyond redemption.

It should make Santana nervous that Brittany's singing, and the lyrics that are falling from her lips are hinting at something more than just friendship between Santana and herself, and it's becoming quite obvious that the rest of the L.I.F.A.A kids are picking up on that, but really all Santana can think about is how sexy Brittany is being and how jealous it makes her that everyone else gets to see that.

Santana takes a step towards the stage, it's Rachel's part again and she's winding the song down, so Santana figures she'll have a chance to casually coax Brittany from the stage before she does anything that could severely embarrass the blonde later when she's sober. Unfortunately, if you can call it that, Santana is not quick enough.

Brittany already has her cream blouse off and is tugging her ruffled pink top she was wearing underneath off by the time Santana gets to the side of the stage. Brittany flings the garments to side stage, leaving herself in just a sexy pale green bra that looks as though it was tailored specifically to fit Brittany curves and receives a few howls of approval from the (drunk) males in the audience before she reaches down to her jeans zipper and starts to undo them.

Luckily, again that's subjective to the viewer; the next part of the song starts and Brittany has to pause from her task when she realizes it's her turn to sing. But that doesn't stop her from swinging her hips again and running her hands tantalizingly slow down the smooth toned porcelain skin of her chest and abs as she does so.

Brittany also makes it a point to step closer to Santana, who has climbed onto the stage and is inching closer to her girlfriend while trying to remain inconspicuous. Brittany sends a wicked smirk in Santana's direction before she saunters over to the girl, who suddenly freezes as all the attention is drawn on them, and Brittany runs her hand, palm flat, down the center of Santana's chest.

Inhaling sharply and trying not to let that tingling white hot buzz that's spreading through her veins and over the surface of her skin distract her, Santana takes Brittany's hand before it gets anymore inappropriately (at least in front of a crowd) lower and tugs the girl towards her. Brittany, thinking it's a game, giggles and spins around so that her ass fits right up against Santana's front, directly between her hips.

Santana tries to stifle the moan that bubbles up in the back of her throat, but Brittany's persistent, and exceptionally skilled, grinding against her makes it far too impossible. Just as Brittany looks seductively over her shoulder with a wink thrown towards Santana and reaches out her hands to grip the Latina's and try to place them on her hips, there's a loud scratching noise and the music and lights go dead.

"Sorry! I'm sorry!" Santana hears Stan call from the corner of the stage where all the wiring to the speakers and karaoke machine exists. She immediately recognizes Stan's bumbling feet have tripped over and pulled free the power plugs to all of the machinery. An irritated groan rolls through the crowd, mostly the drunk guys though Santana does notice Quinn sporting a disappointed look and she suspects that it's because she can't watch her dwarf sing and dance anymore.

Santana takes that moment to pick up Brittany's blouse and urge the girls arms back into the sleeves and buttons up a few of the buttons before gently taking her hand and leading her off the stage. Brittany doesn't protest, instead she goes with Santana readily and is even on the verge of snuggling back up to her girlfriend until someone makes another suggestion.

Santana doesn't know who says it, but if she ever figures it out she'll punch them in the throat and then hug them, in that order, for the situation it brings her and Brittany.

"Let's play spin the bottle!"

In a heartbeat, Brittany is throwing her arms in the air again and letting out a 'Whoo!' and Santana desperately hopes that her girlfriend is not one of _those _girls. Noticing she's not going to be able to entice Brittany away from anything in her girlfriend's current state, Santana picks up her solo cup of disguised vodka, which is really just water, and follows after Brittany as she heads over to the circle that's forming between the L.I.F.A.A kids.

Santana figures she might not be drunk, but she can act like it to a) get out of playing this ridiculous game, and b) have a rage fueled outburst when Brittany inevitably lands or gets landed on by someone and Santana will lay a smack down before anyone else's lips touch her girlfriends. Secrets be damned, her and Brittany's relationship is about to go public to these kids if that's what it takes.

She watches with trepidation as Mike takes the first composed spin, a smug smirk on his face and his eyes trained on Tina who sits in the circle across from him and between Brittany and Kurt. The bottle spins a few times in its position on the hardwood floor until it slows to a stop and is pointing at someone.

The group murmurs a collective giggle as they all notice that the bottle is pointing not at Tina, whom Mike had so desperately wished for, but at Kurt. The pale-skinned, perfectly manicured boy stares wide-eyed at the football boasting jock that sits across from him. Mike looks terrified, not put off because he has anything against boys kissing boys it's just that he himself doesn't fancy kissing another boy.

"Umm." Mike says and searches the faces of those around him, all of whom are looking at him expectantly. But it's Blaine who speaks up first.

"Alright Michael, just a quick one. I don't enjoy watching my boyfriend's lips pressed against anyone else's, as cute as you may be." The high-water pants totting boy with a bowtie to match says in his precociously flitty voice. He receives a few chuckles in response to his words before a few people start egging Mike to get on with it.

"Oh just get over here and do it." Kurt finally says as he stretches forward and grabs Mike by the neck, pulling their faces together. The kiss, if you could call it that, is merely the slightest of brushes between lips. Santana's not actually sure that lips even touched, it was rather deceptive. Everyone cheers in their drunken state, happy that the first spin has been a success.

Santana watches spin after spin go around, which makes for some hearty entertainment as Kurt ends up kissing the dread haired Joe, who places a shy peck on Quinn's lips, who tries not to frown when she lands on Rory, who smiles shyly when he has to kiss Rachel, who is too drunk to care or even realize anything when she lands on Stan and gets momentarily carried away leaving the blonde haired boy wide-eyed and hesitant about his own spin.

Santana heart is racing when Stan reaches down to spin the bottle for his turn, and it immediately drops when she watches the neck come to a stop pointed directly at her girlfriend. Brittany, it seems while though still exceptionally drunk, also gets a bit wide-eyed and throws a glance towards Santana just as Stan starts crawling towards her.

Stan on the other hand looks like he just won the freaking lottery and all his dreams are going to come true. He puckers his excessively large trouty lips and gets closer and closer to Brittany who remains firmly planted, and looking mildly terrified, in her spot. Santana doesn't think she can take this, she can't watch, she can't let this happen.

So she doesn't.

Striding forward in one fluid motion she rests her hand on Brittany's shoulder and gently pulls the girl back from Stan's searching lips that were only an inch away. Brittany is jerked out of her eyes clenched closed state and she quickly looks up to see Santana glaring down on the blonde haired boy who only now realizes he's probably not going to get to kiss the girl of his dreams.

"Keep your excessively large lips away from _my girlfriend_. No me gusta!" Santana suddenly shouts directly at Stan. It takes her a second, only a second longer than everyone else, to process the full extent of the words she's said. In an instant she fakes emotional drunk and releases a believable sob before she storms off in the direction of the stairs.

Brittany, who remains entirely intoxicated but still coherent enough to realize what just happened, stands from her spot and although swaying slightly she starts to walk after her rapidly retreating girlfriend.

"Britt." Someone calls her back and Brittany slowly turns her head to get a look at the rest of the L.I.F.A.A kids sitting on the floor all with shocked but expectant looks on their faces. Brittany recognizes that Kurt is the one who called her as he wears a look of deep concentrated interest but mounting concern.

"Is what Santana said true? Are you two dating?"

Brittany doesn't want to risk Santana leaving the house without her, especially in the state they are both in and the fact that she is possibly really emotionally unstable at the moment, so she merely supplies her friend with an affirmative nod in response to his question before she walks off quickly after Santana.

Brittany finds Santana a few moments later, slumped outside one of Rachel's numerous closed doors in the upper level of her house. Even though she's far more than half-past, Brittany takes a look around the hall and decides that this portion of the house offers the bedrooms and other such living quarters for the Berry's and their guests.

Stumbling and wobbling a little as she comes up to Santana, Brittany watches as the other girl quickly stands to her feet the second she reaches her side. Brittany sways slightly and Santana manages to catch her by gripping her hips before she goes over.

With a ragged breath Brittany leans into Santana's embrace.

"M'sorry." She mumbles into her girlfriend's shoulder where she buries her face. Santana's soothing hands run up and down Brittany's back and she feels soft lips press into the skin at her temple. Santana hushes her quietly.

"Shh, it's okay baby. I'm not mad at you. You're awesome, and amazing and so special and I'm the one who should be sorry. I'm just so…" Santana's sentence seems to drift off a little.

Brittany rapidly shakes her head and tries to gather her thoughts to best explain them to Santana in their drunken state.

"No I were all hmmm and you…you so pretty. I di'nt wan kiss Sta'nnn." Brittany mutters, her words coming out slurred and far too face paced for Santana to catch them all. Instead, Santana merely brushes her lips across the skin of Brittany's temple and forehead and draws her closer into her body.

"Here," she says and reaches out with one hand to open the door closest to her, looking in to find it's a bedroom, she urges Brittany to move towards it with her, "Let's get you to bed honey, you look exhausted."

Brittany nods, not entirely understanding but registering at least the words 'bed' and 'lets' that are coming from her incredibly sexy girlfriend. Suddenly Brittany's body starts buzzing with an arousal she was not fully aware of some ten minutes ago. Of course, in the presence of Santana, it never really takes her long to get worked up. She readily stumbles into the room with her girl and allows Santana to guide them towards the very plush looking Queen sized bed.

When they get to the bedside, Brittany seems to remember that she's still wearing a blouse and she slowly starts to fumble with undoing the few skewed and haphazardly closed buttons as Santana walks to the door, closes and locks it. Brittany, having immense difficulty getting the last few buttons undone, dons her very best pout to her girlfriend as Santana returns to her side.

The Latina chuckles at Brittany's actions and frames her face gently in her hands, drawing her favorite lips in for a slow, soft kiss. Brittany hums into the kiss and smiles against Santana's lips, leaning into her girl and forgetting for a moment what her task was that she was trying to complete.

As Santana's lips draw away from hers, Brittany grunts her disapproval and attempts to follow those plump pillowy lips to reconnect them making Santana giggle in response.

"Babe, we can kiss more if you put these clothes on and get into bed." Santana murmurs against Brittany's lips as she allows the blonde to sneak a few more sweet, though a tad lazy and maybe only a pinch sloppy pecks. Brittany pauses her most recent kiss and frowns. Did Santana just say she has to get _into _clothes? Brittany was very much under the impression that Santana and she were taking clothes _off_.

Maybe that's all part of Santana's sexy sexy plan…like some kind of role-play? Yeah, Brittany can roll with that.

With a smirk and a waver in her stance (she's a bit unsteady on her feet when she's had this much to drink), Brittany trails her hands down Santana's sides and the length of her arms, putting the shiver she feels run through the Latina's body to memory, and grabs a hold of the cotton tank and…gold starred shorts? Brittany quirks an eyebrow at Santana as she takes in the pattern of the clothes her girlfriend is trying to get her to change into. Santana merely smiles and lets out a little giggle.

"Here, I'll help you." She says and maneuvers Brittany to sit on the edge of the bed. Santana kneels on the ground in front of her and slowly runs her hands down Brittany's jean clad calves. She slips Brittany's feet out of her flats and dips her fingers under the denim hem to trail her fingertips over the curve of a toned calf. Brittany shivers in her spot above Santana, her eyes closing at the light, soft touch.

Santana smiles and tilts up, placing her hands on Brittany's thighs, to press their lips together for a short kiss. Brittany sighs against her lips as Santana pulls back, her hands moving to the button and zipper of her Brittany's jeans. She slowly, teasingly, draws the zipper down, her eyes never leaving blue eyes until it's all the way free.

With a grin, Santana hooks her thumbs into the belt loops and starts tugging the material down Brittany's thighs and legs. Brittany lifts up and assists Santana in getting her jeans over the curve of her ass before plopping back down on the bed and lifting her feet from the ground so Santana can get the tight material off her lower legs.

Santana sits back on her own calves as she slowly tugs the jeans down first Brittany's left leg, placing a kiss to her exposed knee and then to her ankle when she gets the jeans off and then doing the same thing to her right knee and ankle before she tosses the garment off to the side. Santana's eyes immediately drop to glance between Brittany's legs, and she smiles wide as she notices that her girlfriend has donned her favorite pair of little black boy shorts with the grey lightening bolt symbols on them.

Brittany doesn't seem to be too self-conscious about her underwear as she glances down to where Santana is looking and grins in return. Santana chuckles and her palms glide back up the smooth skin of Brittany's thighs, dipping inward slightly when she gets to the apex and brushing her fingertips over the cotton material making Brittany jolt slightly at the touch.

"San." Brittany whines, her intoxicated state making it that much more difficult to control the onslaught of emotions and feelings that are running though her body. She really wants to try and be all dominate and stand up and sexily take Santana's dress off her tight body but she's having a hard time sitting there watching her girlfriend strip her of her clothes so she figures she should just sit still for no.

Santana replies to Brittany's desperation by leaning in and joining their lips together, caressing Brittany's bottom lip between her own before swiping her tongue across the flesh and dipping into a warm mouth as Brittany parts her lips. Brittany groans as Santana's skilled tongue strokes over the curve of her teeth and swipes across the roof of her mouth. She quickly slides her own tongue about until they connect, earning a moan from Santana for her actions.

Brittany is so encompassed by the feel of Santana's tongue in her mouth that she doesn't immediately recognize when her girlfriend's nimble fingers trail up her spine and grip at the clasp of her bra. But soon enough, Santana is unclasping it and then drawing the straps down Brittany's arms. She feels Santana's hands return to the curve of her neck and she raises her own hands to grip around tan wrists so that she can direct Santana's hands just a little lower.

Santana doesn't need to be encouraged twice, and soon enough her thumbs are swiping across pink nipples that pebble at her touch. Brittany moans into Santana's mouth and one of her hands glides up into thick dark brown wavy locks where she holds on tight and pulls Santana's face firmer into her own. Santana caresses Brittany's breasts, palming the flesh and rolling her palms over erect nipples before pinching the buds between her thumb and forefinger.

There's a wetness pooling between Brittany's legs and she's not sure how much more of this blissful torture she can take. That's why, when Santana's hands suddenly release their grip on her boobs, her eyes snap open and she gasps her disapproval. Their lips part and Brittany watches, panting heavily, as Santana takes a step back and then leans down to pick up something off the floor, holding it out to Brittany.

Taking a look at the item in question, Brittany realizes it's the tank top from earlier and clearly Santana is signaling that she wants her to put it on. Brittany shakes her head no. Hell no she doesn't want to cover herself up again right now, not when things were just getting good. Santana pouts at Brittany's refusal and bends at the waist to look directly into blue eyes.

"Baby, if you put the shirt on I'll explain everything." Santana requests sweet as molasses. Brittany's eyes narrow in suspicion but she does as she's asked, she really hopes this is all apart of that sexy Santana foreplay that she has all worked out in her mind.

After Brittany pulls the shirt over her head, Santana smiles her gratefulness and leans in to place a kiss on Brittany's lips.

"Thank you."

Brittany just nods, unsure of what's going to happen next. Santana takes a step back and reaches down to grab the hem of her dress and Brittany's eyes go wide as her breathing increases. With a sultry smirk, Santana flashes her a wink to match and then murmurs,

"Close your eyes baby."

Brittany merely shakes her head no again and it causes Santana to quirk an eyebrow, wondering where all this defiance is coming from. The stare down lasts about a second before Brittany decides that she had best do what Santana is requesting so with a huff she nods her agreement.

"Don't open your eyes until I get in the bed." Santana commands and waits for Brittany to nod her agreement before she watches pale eyelids fall over blue eyes. Santana waits a few more seconds before she reaches down and tugs at the hem of her dress, pulling it up and over her head. She grabs one of the spare tops she found in Rachel's drawer and pulls it over her head, unclasping her strapless bra and letting it fall free from underneath the cotton material.

When she's ready, Santana slides under the covers and scoots in close to Brittany, slipping her bare leg over the skin of Brittany's equally bare leg and causing her girlfriend to gasp at the touch. All the while, blue eyes remain closed. Santana smirks and leans in to press a kiss to Brittany's lips, only to be followed by a pouting blonde as she pulls back.

"Okay baby, you can open your eyes." Santana murmurs and Brittany's blue flash open in an instant. She takes in Santana's dress less state and frowns slightly.

"I wanned to tak'off yos dress." Brittany mumbles and continues to pout until Santana leans in again and kisses the pout away, leaving Brittany breathless but smiling again.

"In the morning Britt, you can take off whatever you want from me." Santana says and Brittany finds herself nodding in agreement again before her intoxicated brain actually catches up and registers the words.

"Wai, we real goin'o bed?" Brittany asks as her forehead creases in confusion, the words coming out in her jumbled 'intoxicated' slur. Santana giggles again and presses her lips against the soft skin of Brittany's forehead, soothing the wrinkles.

"I kind of thought that's what we would do." Santana murmurs as she dips her face and her nose nuzzles into the crook of Brittany's neck, finding the skin there warm and smooth. Brittany's breath hitches at the touch and a shiver runs through her body, she swallows thickly before she's able to properly speak again.

"I…hmmm sex." Brittany mumbles as she squirms around in the bed trying to get her body propped up on her side but having difficulty in figuring out just how to maneuver under and out of the sheets that are draped around her. She manages to get turned onto her side and lazily blinks her eyes open to gaze upon Santana, already perched on her side and staring at Brittany with a soft adoring smile. Santana reaches her hand out and places it gently on Brittany's face before she leans in and presses their lips together ever so slightly.

"As much as I would love to have sex with you right now Britt, I don't want this to be just a hook-up because you're drunk and feeling frisky." Santana tries to explain.

Brittany's head is starting to throb as the alcohols after effects really start taking place. She squeezes her eyes shut and tries to think through the pain. She kind of understands what Santana's saying, but not really.

"I a'ways wan have sex wih'ou." Brittany attempts to formulate her thoughts into words. Santana must at least comprehend the majority of them because a smile spreads across her face and she nods.

"And I always want to have sex with you too, but Britt, right now I don't even know if you'll be awake long enough to really get into anything that I have in mind of doing to you. Besides, I could never take advantage of you."

Brittany quickly shakes her head in the negative. She finds a burst of clarity sparkle through her brain and she concentrates on saying the next words out of her mouth as coherently as possible.

"It's not…hook-up when I luv you. I'hmm in luv wih'ou San'ana."

It seems to take a lot more effort out of Brittany than she anticipated because she suddenly has that way too droopy feeling and her eyes are getting heavy and her brain is getting tired. She fights to stay awake so she can hear what Santana's saying. She feels cool lips press to her cheek and then to her own lips. Brittany hears Santana take a deep breath, the exhale of which she feels flutter across her chin.

"And that means so much too me Britt. Which is why we can't and shouldn't do anything tonight, because I want you to remember it," Santana begins to say and Brittany sighs deeply and naps her lips, sleep is quickly pulling her under, but she manages to hear the last utterance of Santana's sentence, "I want you to remember it…when I make love to you."

The last thing Brittany remembers is her heart fluttering at those words.

"Because that's what this is, making love, because I'm…I'm in love with you Brittany Pierce."

The words finally blissfully and freely fall from Santana's lips and she lets out a small exhale as they do. She's said the words out loud and now she can finally really start showing Brittany what she means when she says them. How much she means them, every single day.

Having not heard anything in the form of a reply, Santana tilts her head back up to glance at Brittany. She is surprised to find the other girl's eyes closed and a steady breath being inhaled and exhaled through her nose and mouth. Brittany is fast asleep.

Not really knowing what else there is to do but shake her head and chuckle a little at her amazing timing and absolutely really good (not really) luck, Santana twists around to turn off the bedside lamp before she grabs the covers and throws them over herself and Brittany. Shuffling around slightly to get comfortable, Santana shifts near to Brittany and wraps her arms around her. Placing the lightest of kisses on Brittany's forehead, Santana murmurs her goodnight.

"You drive me crazy, but I wouldn't have it any other way." Santana says before she presses a kiss to Brittany's exposed collarbone, the tip of her nose, and finally the curve of her lips. She clothes her eyes with a content sigh, resting her head on the pillow that Brittany is using and letting the feel and smell and warmth that is radiating from her blonde surround her and lull her to sleep.

Just before she teeters off into dreamland, Santana makes a vow that if Brittany is feeling even eight four percent in the morning then she's going to show Brittany a good time and just how much she really feels about her. In a whisper she breaths out a "Love you Britt" and prepares to allow sleep to carry her away.

She doesn't see the way Brittany's lips quirk up into a smile, despite blue eyes being closed.

* * *

**There you have it! I hope you're not too disappointed in me for leaving it like that, but if you know me at all…you know I'll deliver :)**

**Couple things: one, I purposefully did not state the song that Brittany was singing earlier because I am leaving that up to you…any good thoughts on what song she sang? Two, the 'gift' and 'underwear' reveal were also not purposefully stated, any guesses there? **

**Third, Santana will get the chance to say those words again-to an awake Brittany…it's just a matter of time :)**

**See you next chapter! Let me know what you think if you feel like it. If not, thanks anyway!**

**-A**


	26. Day 18

**Do you ever just have those days where your internet just doesn't want to work? Yeah me too, it ruins EVERYTHING.**

**On to happier things! I would like to thank everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, followed, stalked, gazed, lingered, and what not on that last chapter (and the story in general). I know it was a difficult one, things are better now. Seriously thank you though, I love you all SOO much!  
**

**This chapter is quite long. Sometimes I just can't seem to stop writing...**

******There's a reason this baby is rated M :)**

* * *

_**AUGUST **_

_**Day 18 **_

"By the way, Tanner says that you owe him some ice cream." Brittany calls over her shoulder as she tosses the last of the towels into the large industrial dryer. Santana looks up from her spot resting against the folding table as she waits for Brittany to finish up the loading so they can start the folding.

Santana's brow creases as tilts her head up and evaluates Brittany in an attempt to understand her words. She's not entirely sure where that topic of conversation came from, seeing as how it's now Tuesday and she hasn't seen the little blonde haired munchkin since Sunday afternoon when she went and enjoyed lunch with the Pierce's.

"Also, my mom wants to have dinner with your parents, and I guess us too." Brittany then says as she closes the dryer door and turns around to walk over to Santana. She giggles lowly when she sees the confused look spread across the Latina's features and leans down to press a kiss to Santana's lips.

When Brittany pulls back from the kiss, Santana is smiling with her bottom lip pulled between her teeth, tasting the sweet mixture of Brittany left there. She sighs and wraps her arms around her girlfriend's slim waist, tilting in towards her body and resting her cheek against Brittany's shoulder.

"Okay." She sighs dreamily and then glances up to look at Brittany, "I still don't know why I owe Tanner ice cream, but he's too cute to say 'No' to." Santana mumbles as the blonde strokes her hands up and down her back.

"I bet you say that to all the boys." Brittany jokes with a wink causing Santana to let out a snort.

"You know me so well. Admittedly, I do have a weakness for adorable blonde haired and blue eyed siblings whose last name starts with 'P' and ends with 'Ierce'." Santana tells Brittany as she leans back slightly in her embrace to glance up at the blonde and flashes her a toothy grin. It causes a belly laugh to erupt from Brittany's body and she tilts down to brush their noses together before pecking Santana's lips once, twice, three times.

On the third time, Santana's hands dive into blonde locks and keep Brittany's lips placed firmly against hers. A few seconds later and Santana's tongue is stroking over Brittany's bottom lip and pushing into her mouth, causing the taller girl's legs to buckle briefly under the intensity. Santana always catches Brittany though.

When they break from the kiss, Brittany lets out a hum of approval as a smile spreads across her face and her eyes remained drooped and her body continues to melt.

"You seriously have some talent with that tongue of yours, you know?" Brittany sighs out as her eyes finally slowly flutter open.

Santana smirks and leans in to swipe her tongue up the side of Brittany's neck until her lips are resting on the shell of Brittany's ear.

"I know right?" Santana says in a low husky tone that has Brittany's fingers digging into the flesh at her hips. Sometimes she can't take the way Santana talks to her, but more than not Brittany just can't handle all the things Santana does to her, on a regular basis. Before she knows it, however, Santana has spun out of her grasp and when Brittany blinks her eyes open, she finds her girlfriend now nonchalantly folding away at the towels on the table.

With a frown, Brittany stares long and hard at Santana before she decides that the girl is teasing her. She releases a huff but determines that she will make it through this and begins to pick up her own set of towels to help Santana with folding.

They're silent for a few minutes, Santana glancing Brittany's way every ten seconds or so. Brittany sees the glances out of her peripherals but decides to play coy and not return them. She secretly knows it drives Santana crazy. After about the tenth glance, Brittany knows for sure that Santana is expecting something from her so instead of really giving her what she wants, she starts humming a tune.

Santana's eyes narrow as she listens to Brittany hum something, thinking she recognizes it but not being entirely sure. When Brittany gets to a particular distinctive part in the 'song' Santana's eyes go wide before a soft smile spreads across her face.

"Is that?" She starts to ask and an instant later Brittany's lips are on hers and she's being lifted into strong arms before her ass is placed on the folding table and Brittany's hands are pressing into the small of her back. Santana inhales through her nose as Brittany's mouth fusses with hers and Santana's hands cup a pale but flushed neck.

When their lips part for air, Brittany rests her forehead against Santana's and releases a few ragged pants. Her blue eyes open and lock tenderly with brown, a soft smile spreading across her face. She nods minutely to Santana's earlier question.

"I'm always going to think of that morning every time I hear that song." Brittany murmurs and it sends a shiver through Santana's spine, her mind instantly traveling back to the Saturday morning after that almost complete debacle of a party at Rachel Berry's house, and the things that happened between her and Brittany that were definitely not a debacle.

_Saturday Morning, Berry Residence_

_Santana is lying on her side, propped up on her elbow chin cupped in her palm, unabashedly admiring the sleeping form of her beautiful girlfriend when Brittany begins to stir and slowly blink her eyes open. She releases a groan as her eyes adjust to the soft sunlight that filters in through the uncurtained window. _

_Normally clear blue eyes are clouded with a lingering fog from the night before. Brittany glances upon Santana who is smiling softly at her, and it is then that she realizes her girlfriend is running a soothing hand through her hair. _

"_Oh my gosh." Brittany mumbles as most of the events from the night before suddenly start making their way back into her brain. Although there is still the dull ache of a hangover headache just at the edge of her consciousness, Brittany is far more concerned with how big of a fool she made of herself last night._

_She first examines her surroundings and finds that she appears to be in a four-poster bed with white translucent drapes dangling down from the canopy cover. There is an elliptical machine in the corner she's never seen and the walls are littered with gold stars and poster boards overfilled with captions like "Dream big" and "Go for the Gold" and numerous actresses that Brittany does not recognize. She blinks again, now questioning whether or not she actually has awoken from her slumber. _

"_Am I still dreaming?" She inquires quietly and receives the faint sound of a raspy chuckle in return. Brittany swivels her head back to the bed, carefully as to not elicit more pain in her head, and again sees Santana lying there with a soft smile on her face and the phantom of a laugh on her lips._

"_You're not dreaming baby, we're still at Rachel's." Santana murmurs as she shuffles close and places a soft peck to Brittany's nose. Brittany sighs in relief; she doesn't know what she would do if she were still dreaming-it'd be like a freaking nightmare she could never get out of. She's beginning to return to calmness when suddenly another thought occurs to her and her eyes snap open._

"_Did we have sex?" She asks and flinches at the volume, it's bordering on a whisper but it still comes out louder than she intended. Again Santana offers her a sexy chuckle and the hand that was stroking through her hair falls to cup the side of Brittany's cheek. Deep brown beautiful eyes stare into blue. _

"_How much do you remember from last night?" Santana asks and Brittany feels her cheeks heat. She supposes she could have thought about trying to recall stuff on her own, particularly because she would like to think that if she and Santana had sex, she would be sure to remember that. Ever time they've done anything thus far has been more than memorable after all. _

_Brittany tilts her head back in concentration and tries to rack her brain for things that may have happened last night. She remembers there was definitely alcohol, and maybe some singing and dancing? Oh god, there was spin the bottle where Stan Nevans and his overly large lips almost touched her own. Brittany cringes at that thought, her nose crinkling up. She huffs at herself because she remembers being mad at Santana, but she doesn't remember exactly why and she hates to think that her drunk subconscious would allow her to do something so horrible as kiss another person. Especially a boy that she knows Santana, as well as herself, both loathes and feels insecure about him taking Brittany away from her. _

_Brittany ducks her head and buries her chin into her chest as she feels the first sting of fresh tears push out of her eyes. Santana coos to her and slides closer, wrapping her strong, caring and gentle arms completely around Brittany and pulling her in close. A tan thigh slips between her own. _

"_Aww Britt, baby, it's okay." Santana whispers as she presses kisses to her girlfriend's cheek and temple, unsure of why Brittany may be crying but having a sense of the reason and wanting to make sure that Brittany doesn't feel horrible about anything. Being drunk is no excuse, but they surely got over some of those insecurities and feelings of hurt last night. Santana doesn't want Brittany torturing herself over them again. _

"_I'm s-so sorry San." Brittany chortles as she lets out another sob into Santana's chest who in return rubs her back and continues to place sweet kisses to her cheeks and forehead. _

"_I know baby. I know you are. Please Britt, try to remember what we talked about last night." Santana murmurs as gentle as can and Brittany nods into her embrace sniffling as she looks into her memories again for things that occurred last night. _

_She remembers that Santana pulled her away from Stan, she's forever grateful for that, and then they came up to a room and Brittany tried to…she tried to desperately get Santana into bed. Normally that wouldn't be a bad thing, but Brittany would like to think she's a bit more classy than trying to get her girlfriend to have sex with her when she's drunk. _

_The thing is though, Brittany now vividly remembers as she glances down at her chest and realizes she still has a top on, is that Santana didn't have sex with her. It wasn't that she flat out refused but she respectfully declined because…Brittany racks her brain for the precise words that Santana used…oh!...because she wanted Brittany to 'remember it when she makes love to her'. _

_A grin spreads across Brittany's face as Santana's words from last night begin to play like a record, a smooth, sexy, adoring record, in her mind. She suddenly rolls Santana onto her back, enjoying the way the other girl lets out a surprised 'Oomph!' and then proceeds to situate herself on top of her. Santana's eyes are wide and searching, not entirely sure what her girlfriend has planned at the moment. Brittany smiles down at her and leans down to peck her lips. _

"_I remember that you let the entire L.I.F.A.A gang know that I was your girlfriend, and that you don't regret telling them that."_

_Santana smiles and nods leaning up to press her lips into Brittany's as she cups the right side of her cheek and strokes her thumb across her slightly flushed cheekbone. _

"_I don't, at all." Santana utters and Brittany's lips are on hers an instant later, pressing firm as her heart begins to ram against her ribcage in anticipation of all the feelings that are and will be flooding through her. _

"_I love you." Brittany whispers against Santana's lips as she pulls her own away and receives a smile and a hand at the back of her head pulling her lips back down in return. After a sensual and deeply reconnecting kiss, Brittany pulls back slightly and Santana releases a satisfied sigh below her. _

"_Do you remember anything else?" She asks bashfully as her fingers brush a lock of blonde hair behind Brittany's ear. Brittany smiles and nods, leaning down for another quick peck. _

"_I do. I remember that you are probably the most amazing girlfriend in the world." Brittany says and earns a lopsided grin from Santana, then she scrunches her nose up and adds, "And that I mean enough to you to not take advantage of." _

_Santana laughs throatily and nods stretching up to place her own kiss against pink lips, savoring the sweet taste that lingers there. Santana sighs against Brittany's mouth; life just seems so surreal sometimes. _

"_You mean a lot more to me than that," Santana whispers and her hands trail down Brittany's clothed back to rest on the small of it, just under that cotton tank that still adorns the blonde, "More than I could ever say with words alone." _

_Santana's last whispered words are said while looking directly into Brittany's eyes, and in an instant Brittany remembers a few other words that were whispered in the dark to her from that same beautiful mouth and those same full lips. She smiles inwardly to herself, knowing that Santana does love her-even if she really knew all along-and now she maintains the patience to wait for her girl to be fully ready to say those words aloud, again. _

_Santana has already made a lot of progress in Brittany's eyes at the mere fact that she announced to the entirety of the L.I.F.A.A volunteers that attend McKinley High, as well as Mike, that they were dating and official and exclusive. It may not be the exact declaration of love that Brittany is waiting for, but hearing that and knowing Santana's most inner desires and feelings makes waiting a little easier. She knows the girl will come around sooner or later, and knowing Santana it will perhaps be in a grand fashion far worth it. _

_Brittany leans down and connects her lips with Santana's, guiding them into a sweet and tender kiss. Quickly things begin to escalate as Brittany's body shifts on top of Santana's and her lower half slips and sinks between Santana's legs where Brittany can feel a heat radiating from Santana's center despite the thin cotton sheet and undergarments that separate them. Brittany groans and tugs Santana's lower lip between her teeth, instantly eliciting a moan from the Latina. _

_Her hips shift and her knee presses into Santana's center, eliciting another moan from the girl below her and Brittany attaches her lips to the side of her girlfriends' neck, sucking hard enough to leave a mark. Santana's grip on Brittany's shoulders tightens as her back arches and pushes further into the girl above her. _

_When Brittany's hand drops to Santana's hip and their lips reconnect, a vibrating moan is released from one of their mouths, from who they don't know, not that it matters. Brittany's fingers slowly glide over the smooth heated skin of Santana's stomach as her touch travels under the thin cotton sleep shirt that the girl is still wearing and she feels the gasp that Santana releases as her body shivers under her touch. _

"_Britt." Santana mumbles against chastely kissing lips as Brittany roughly pushes up the hem of Santana's shirt and her hands blaze a trail over tan skin. Santana wants this, so bad, but she wants to be the one touching Brittany and making her feel good and she also wants to give Brittany something before things get too escalated and she won't even bother thinking about it anymore. _

_Brittany mumbles something into the skin of Santana's neck where she still has her teeth and tongue and lips pressed to. Her hands continue to move upwards until they are tracing the curve of full breasts. Santana moans again and arches up into Brittany's touch, her coherency quickly disappearing. She gasps and gulps for air, blinking her eyes open and trying to focus on the task at hand (no pun intended). _

_But Brittany is proving to be quite a distraction, her lips, her hands, her tongue, her just everything. _

"_Mmmm, baby wait." Santana manages to murmur out through her intense feelings of loss of control that are taking over. It takes Brittany a moment to register Santana's words, and another moment to actually comprehend them. Her hands pause just at the underside of Santana's breasts and she lifts her head from where her lips were beginning to trail a path down the slope of a tan neck to look into searching brown eyes. _

_Santana smiles tenderly up at Brittany, noticing the slight glassy look that has over taken the blue of her eyes and the fact her pupils are practically expanding by the second. Santana knows she's turned on, she can feel it in the way her thin panties are sticking to her, so she can only imagine the way Brittany feels at the moment. She cups her girlfriend's cheeks in her hands and guides pink lips down for a kiss. _

_Brittany hums against Santana's lips, allowing her body to press more fully into the girl below her, and readily kisses back. The kiss doesn't reach the proportions Brittany knows it's capable of because Santana pulls back before Brittany's tongue can slip into her mouth. Tan, soft, careful fingers stroke over the flushed skin of Brittany's cheeks and Santana tilts up to place one more lingering peck against her lips before she speaks. _

"_There's something I have that I want to give to you before we get too…" Santana starts to say and Brittany smiles as she notices the faint tinge of pink spread across tan cheeks. She presses her lips to Santana's right cheek before kissing the left and brushing her nose across Santana's instantly cooling any nerves the other girl is feeling. _

_Santana shifts up into a semi seated position, resting on her elbows and causing Brittany's body to slide down and position itself over Santana's stomach effectively straddling it. Again there's only a thin layer of cotton separating them and Santana can most definitely feel the heat pulsing from between Brittany's legs. She swallows thickly and closes her eyes trying to get back into the zone. _

"_It's in my purse." Santana then states and Brittany pouts slightly at the realization that she'll have to shift off of her girlfriend, something she was so not hoping to have to do. She does though, figuring it will be brief. Santana strokes Brittany's cheek with her palm again and places a kiss on her lips before sliding out from under the covers and walking stealthily over to her purse that adorns the carpeted floor. Brittany watches all the while, her eyes glued to Santana's half-naked form. _

_When Santana turns back around and starts to walk back to the bed she falters slightly under Brittany's very predatory look. The blonde has her bottom lip pinched between her teeth and her dark dark blue eyes are analyzing Santana with a look of absolute desire. It sends a tingle through Santana's body, not like she was lacking confidence, but seeing such a look from Brittany and knowing the girl wants her just as bad kind of makes things a little easier. _

_Santana reaches the bed and climbs onto it knees first shuffling close to Brittany who is sitting on her own knees waiting patiently for her sexy Latina goddesses return. When she's settled comfortably, Santana holds her hand out. It's not until Brittany glances down that she notices a black velvet box held extended to her from Santana's hand. Her forehead scrunches in wonder and she glances back up into brown eyes. _

_The other girl smiles softly and gives a slight nod, indicating it's safe for Brittany to take the box offering the item to her with the motion of her hand. Brittany takes the box gently in her hands and pulls it from Santana's grasp. She turns it and flicks the latch that keeps it shut. Her breath is stolen from her as she lifts the lid and reveals the item inside; it's magnificently splendid in a way that Brittany could have never imagined. Her heart starts beating rapidly as she considers why Santana would get her something like this just as the very girl in question begins to speak again. _

"_I know it's kind of a surprise, you were probably expecting something else like jewelry or something, and I thought about that but then I thought back to all the times you were talking about wanting to learn how to use something like that, with me." _

_Brittany's head tilts in curiosity and also mild confusion. She remembers everything that she and Santana spoke about, but she can't seem to remember this particular item ever coming up in topics of conversation, not that she's exactly opposed to it, she's just kind of curious. _

_Santana must read the confusion on her girlfriend's face because she shifts forward and delicately takes the object from the box. Brittany admires the way it looks in Santana's hands, its distinctive hue contrasting wonderfully with the tan of Santana's hand. _

"_Is it silly?" Santana asks completely unsure of herself now. When she bought the item, and was meticulously assisted by a very knowledgeable salesclerk, she thought for sure Brittany would love it. _

_Brittany smiles lopsidedly at her. _

"_I'm just kind of unsure about it."_

_Santana's heart sinks a little; she hadn't been expecting that reply. Surely, Brittany would be the one to want to try or use something like this. _

"_Oh, I just thought when you were talking about beatboxing so I figured…"_

_Brittany's eyebrows scrunch up even further at that. _

"_Santana don't get me wrong, this is beautiful, amazing really, but what does it have to do with beatboxing?" She asks curiously. Santana gives her a mildly blank look. _

"_I thought that it would help with beatboxing?" She says, her voice now timid and completely unsure. Brittany's eyebrow crinkles as it lifts to her hairline. _

"_A harmonica?"_

_Santana's face flushes an adorable shade of tanned pink._

"_Yeah?"_

_Brittany's smile spreads across her face, stretching big and wide. _

"_San," She starts as gently as possible, not wanting to offend her girlfriend in any shape or form, "Do you know what beatboxing is?"_

_She didn't think Santana's face could get any redder, it does. But it's also impossibly cuter. _

"_Um," Santana starts to say, her voice wavering with unsuredness, "Making beats with some kind of box shaped thing?" _

_Brittany tries her hardest to stifle her laughter, but a little giggle still escapes her pursed lips. Santana pouts, suddenly feeling really insecure. She folds her arms across her chest and tucks her chin down. Brittany's heart squeezes, one because Santana is absolutely adorable and two because she's pretty sure she's just fallen in love with the girl even more so. _

_She shuffles closer and places her hands, palms down, on Santana's bare thighs leaning in and pressing a soft but firm kiss to the ledge of a still pouting jaw. One of Brittany's hands creeps up Santana's body and cups the side of her neck, before she leans in and presses her lips to the shell of her ear. _

"_Baby I really love my harmonica. It's beautiful and I'm excited to learn how to play it, but you know what I really love about it?" She whispers into Santana's ear and smiles inwardly as she feels the shiver run through the Latina's body, her words and moist breath obviously affecting her. Santana shakes her head 'No'. _

"_I love it mostly because you got it for me, and every time I use it I'll think of you. There's no better gift than that." _

_A small smile starts to spread across Santana's face and when she glances up and fully looks into Brittany's now clear dark blue eyes, so open and honest and loving, her heart skips a beat because Santana wants to show Brittany just how much of a gift Brittany, and her love, is to her every single second of every day. She leans in and kisses Brittany chastely on the lips before her lips skirt over to the shell of a flushed pink ear. _

"_You are the best thing in my life Brittany." Santana whispers and pulls back to lean her forehead against Brittany's as they smile at each other. She tilts the bottom part of her face in to briefly connect their lips as her hands come up and stroke loose strands of hair behind Brittany's ears, before they smooth out along her cheek and neck. _

"_Mine too San."_

_Santana smiles and strokes her thumb across Brittany's cheek again before kissing the tip of her nose._

"_Wanna get out of here?" She asks and Brittany nods her consent. They both giggle and scramble out of the bed, hastily grabbing their things and pulling on sleep shorts before they make their way out of the house, forgoing the basement so as not to run into any of their friends. They'll deal with that later. _

* * *

"_Do you trust me?" Santana asks in a hushed whisper as she and Brittany sit kneeled in the same position they had been on Rachel's bed some twenty minutes ago. Santana drove them back to her house since she knew her parents would not be home all weekend and they would have the privacy she wanted. It didn't take long for them to stumble to the bed, looking at each other in desperation. _

_After Brittany takes a moment to turn Santana's little clock radio on, just low enough to be heard but not interrupting, she turned towards the other girl and pulls her into her arms. It doesn't take long after that that Santana is guiding Brittany to her bed. _

_Brittany kisses Santana softly in reply to her question, cupping her cheeks with her hands and breathing raggedly against full lips. Brittany has never trusted anyone with everything she is as much as she trusts Santana. She nods against Santana's forehead. _

_Santana takes a deep breath and her fingers fall to the hem of the tank top that still adorns Brittany's body. She takes a moment to breath before she slowly starts tugging it up until it is pulled over Brittany's head and blonde hair comes cascading back down on strong, toned pale shoulders. Santana inhales at the sight, Brittany is stunning, and leans forward to kiss the girl's lips as she tosses the tank to the side._

"_Lie down baby." Santana murmurs as she pulls her lips back from Brittany's only to place another kiss to Brittany's nose and then to her cheek as the blonde nods her understanding and begins to situate her body to lay on her back. Once Brittany's head hits the pillow and her blonde hair splays across it, Santana sucks in a sharp breath at the beauty revealed before her. _

_She marvels over the smooth porcelain skin, dotted with perfect and spontaneously placed freckles. Gloriously round perfect breasts with pinchable pink nipples. The dip of Brittany's thoracic arch, the lines that define her abs, the V of her hips and the way her hipbones curve nicely from her skin._

_Santana's seen Brittany naked, she's admired her, but she's never really fully taken it all in while she's thinking about how much she never wants to be, see or have anyone else like this. Ever. _

_She adjusts her body to lay between Brittany's legs, keeping the majority of her upper body propped up on her elbows as she scans Brittany's body appreciatively and then looks into blue eyes. _

"_You are the most breathtakingly exquisite human being I have ever seen. Britt, you're beautiful." Santana murmurs softly and a smile spreads across Brittany's lips as she reaches up to cup tan cheeks and pull full lips down to her own pink ones. Santana closes her eyes at the contact and her body shakes as Brittany moans slightly when Santana takes her bottom lip between both of her own and sucks on it gently, releasing it only to swipe her tongue across it and gain access into a ready and willing mouth. _

_Santana strokes Brittany's mouth and the length of her tongue languidly, appreciatively as she rocks subtly between Brittany's legs. She draws a moan from the girl when she shifts and presses her knee up into Brittany's center. A song travels through the airwaves and fills the space around the girl's with a soft, easy melody. It's not until Santana hears some of the lyrics that she really starts to pay attention. _

'_And I wish you all the love in the world, but most of all, I wish it from myself.'_

_She doesn't think there could be a better song for this moment. _

_When their mouths break for air, Brittany's head throws back into the pillow more as Santana attaches her lips to her neck and nips, sucks, and licks down the slope of it, all the while the pressure she's providing with her knee never ceasing. Santana's kisses begin to trail lower down Brittany's neck until they are trailing across her collarbone, her shoulders, and across the upper portion of her chest. _

_Brittany gasps as Santana nips particularly rough at the hollow of her collarbone, surely leaving a mark. Santana simply smirks into the skin and adjusts her kisses further down Brittany's chest until she's kissing down the valley of her breasts and pressing her lips firmly into each curve of Brittany's defined abs. Pale fingers slide into long dark locks and brush soothingly, all the while Brittany squirms subtly below Santana. _

_Santana's lips soon return to the curve of Brittany's left breast, where she kisses in a clockwise pattern around the curve up to her nipple and swirls her tongue around the dark pink flesh enjoying the way Brittany gasps and jerks at the touch. Her other hand comes up to squeeze at Brittany's right breast, tweaking the nipple between her thumb and forefinger until it hardens as her tongue, lips and mouth do the same to Brittany's other nipple. _

_Brittany's hands have shifted to the nape of Santana's neck where they squeeze and grip and tense at every blissfully torturous nip, lick, and pinch. _

"_S-san." Brittany whimpers as Santana spends an extra long time and amount of devoted attention on her breasts, alternating between using her mouth and hand and rubbing her palm intermittently over the erect buds in the meantime. Shortly after, Brittany's stomach muscles tense and flutter as Santana's lips suddenly start grazing a path down them. _

_Santana's lips press firmly in a path from Brittany's navel down to the waistband of her sleep shorts and then across to one hipbone, sucking on it lightly, before trailing back across to the other one and doing the same thing. Santana has to take a moment to rest her forehead against Brittany's stomach as considers the action she wants to complete next. Brittany's fingers stroke lazily through Santana's dark hair as her body trembles slightly in anticipation. _

_Sitting up slightly, Santana presses a kiss to the lowest portion of Brittany's exposed skin just above the waistband of her shorts, causing the girl to shiver slightly and release a breathless whimper. Her right hand falls from Santana's hair and cups the girl's cheek and Santana turns her lips into Brittany's palm and places a kiss there before shifting her lips down and taking the tip of Brittany's thumb between her lips. Brittany groans at the action, her eyes widening at the feeling and her heart hammering as she watches Santana press a kiss to the tip of her thumb with a sexy smirk. _

_Santana hooks her own thumbs under the band of Brittany's shorts and tugs them down her body, marveling at how sexy her girl looks as she lifts her hips from the bed to assist Santana. It doesn't take long for Santana to get the shorts down and off Brittany's legs, tossing them to the side before returning to the girl's panty covered center. _

_She tries to muffle the groan that bubbles up in her throat when Brittany's arousal, a sweet musky scent, hits her senses but she fails and the sound causes Brittany to squirm in her spot. Santana glances up Brittany's body as her fingers hook in the waistband of the girl's panties, the last barrier, as she asks the silent question. _

_Brittany, glancing over her own heaving chest, nods with the utmost look of trust flickering from her dark blue eyes. Santana smiles and places a kiss to Brittany's hipbone again before she starts tugging down the blue lace garment that separates her from Brittany's sex. _

_She's not expecting it to hit her so hard, or to turn her on that much more, but when Santana fully removes Brittany's underwear and turns her eyes back to the girl's center she is mesmerized. Brittany is wet, Santana doesn't need light to tell that, but the natural light that illuminates her bedroom just makes Brittany's core glisten that much more. It shoots a spark of arousal straight to Santana's own center and she feels a wetness make itself known in her own panties. _

_Before she continues, Santana situates her body back above Brittany's so they're face to face again and tenderly kisses pink lips. _

"_Is this okay?" Santana asks gently, hesitant. She knows they've sort of talked about it before, but this is like for real. Brittany nods furiously and cups Santana's cheeks again, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips. _

"_Yes. Please…" Brittany begs almost breathlessly, her hips canting upwards slightly trying to find any kind of release for her burning, aching center. Santana nods and kisses her one last time before she slides back down the bed. She situates herself between Brittany's legs, lying on her stomach so her face is only a few inches away from Brittany's most intimate spot. Santana reaches out tentatively and encourages Brittany to bend her knees and prop her feet up, pushing against the inside of her thighs to spread them further apart. _

_Brittany is beginning to get exceptionally antsy, her whole body trembling still, her hands clutching at the side of the bed by her hips. Santana reaches out and takes Brittany's left hand in her right and places a reassuring kiss to Brittany's knuckles before holding it firmly and resting it against a pale hipbone, assuring the blonde that she'll be right there and keep her grounded. Brittany squeezes her hand in appreciation. _

"_San…" She mewls as Santana's lips press into the area just above her pelvic bone before they trail a path over to the insides of her thighs. She whimpers at the feeling, Santana's mouth getting closer and closer to where she wants it as every second passes. _

"_Oh…ugh…yes" Brittany breaths out as she feels Santana press a full on kiss directly to her wet sex. It's gone all too quickly and Brittany groans in frustration and is about to chastise Santana when suddenly she feels a firm flattened tongue give a tentative stroke through her, parting her folds and flicking at her clit when Santana reaches the top. Brittany's hips slam back into the mattress and she shakes, never having felt anything so amazing. _

_When nothing immediately follows, Brittany squints one eye open and looks down her body at Santana, who's head is raised just an inch above her center, her lips pursed thoughtfully and her eyes closed as if in deep concentration, a bright close lipped smile is spread across her face. _

_Brittany is about to speak and politely mention to Santana that if she likes what she's tasted so far, she's free to continue but her breath is ripped from her throat in the form of a ragged moan as Santana's second exploration is much less tentative. _

_This time, Santana's tongue travels from Brittany's slit to her bundle of nerves, where plump lips wrap around the little bud and give an explorative suck. Brittany moans and Santana knows she's done something right. Her tongue pokes out again as her lips remain wrapped around Brittany's clit and she flicks the tip out at the nub a few times enjoying the reaction she provokes. _

_Santana sucks again and swirls her tongue around in a lapping motion over come with the taste that's on her tongue and in her mouth. She moans into Brittany's sex and the vibrations send a tremor through the rest of Brittany's body causing a pale hand to grip tightly at a tan one and Brittany to release another gasping breath and mumbled curse. _

"_Shi-ugh! Santana!" _

_Brittany is just getting used to the feeling of Santana's tongue doing wonders to her clit when suddenly she feels the girl's tongue slip down to her entrance and teasingly circle it before slipping back up to her clit and flicking it again. Brittany shudders and tries not to squirm, but it's impossible. _

"_Oh God! Mmmm!" She moans, completely out of breath, as she feels Santana stiffen her tongue and curl it into her pulsing entrance. Brittany doesn't think she'll last much longer. Not with the way Santana seems to expertly work her tongue into her core just as the Latina's thumb comes down to rub circles against her clit. _

_Brittany catches glimpses of Santana's head bobbing back and forth between her legs, feeling the girl's tongue dip in and out of her soaked entrance. She feels the pressure in her lower abdomen grow higher and higher until Santana's tongue pushes in so deep and freezes as she presses her thumb firmly into Brittany's clit. _

_The blonde goes hurtling over the edge. Her orgasm taking her completely by surprise as her thighs suddenly clamp around Santana's head and her inner walls clench around the Latina's tongue. _

"_Fuu-San!" She screams through her release feeling a rush of liquid release from her center. Santana readily takes everything Brittany gives her while pale hips roll in waves as her orgasm continues to rip through Brittany, her actions pressing her center further and more desperately into Santana's face. _

_Brittany's lower body slumps back to the mattress and her tired thighs fall lazily from Santana's head. A tremor runs through Brittany's body as her aftershocks continue to quake through her. Her chest is heaving, and she can literally hear the blood of her pounding heart between her ears. Her walls loosen around Santana's tongue and Brittany squeaks a little as she feels her girlfriend remove the talented muscle from her center. _

_Santana licks around Brittany's sex, careful to not put too much pressure anywhere on the exceptionally sensitive nerves. She feels Brittany tug on her hand just as she runs her tongue through Brittany's wetness again, licking her clean. Santana presses one more firm kiss right to Brittany's center, causing a gasp to tumble from pink lips, before she slides her way back up a spent and sexily panting porcelain skinned body. _

_Wrapping her arms around and under Brittany's back to hold onto her, Santana feels the way Brittany trembles in her arms as she works her plump lips across flushed skin. When her face is level with Brittany's, Santana places a lingering kiss to the corner of her girlfriend's mouth and smiles adoringly as pale eyelids flutter open to reveal electrically glowing blue. Santana is quite certain she has never seen Brittany's eyes so radiant. _

"_Fuck" Is the only thing Brittany murmurs, still gasping for air. Santana smirks at how surprisingly sexy the curse word sounds coming from the blonde's otherwise normally proper lips. She nuzzles her nose against Brittany's cheek before pressing a kiss to her lips, flicking her tongue out against Brittany's bottom one and earning a whimpered moan as Brittany gets a taste of herself on Santana's tongue. _

"_In_credible…San_…fuck."_

_Santana just chuckles and draws Brittany into a lazy kiss. _

"You look sexy all the time, but I can't control myself when I think about you doing that to me. You were _so_ so sexy." Brittany whispers against Santana's lips and causes the girl to moan and whimper at the words, as well as the thoughts they provoke.

"That and I really _do_ love my harmonica." Brittany then murmurs echoing her words from the other night as she attaches her lips to the curve of Santana's neck, nipping slightly before she soothes over it with the flat of her tongue. Santana shudders and her grip on Brittany's shoulders tightens.

"Yeah?" She asks quite and shyly and Brittany nods into the crook of her neck, her nose brushing against the warmed bronze skin. Brittany's lips press to Santana's pulse point and she hums out a little allowing the vibrations to send even more shivers through Santana's body.

"Mmmhmm. And you know what the best thing about playing a harmonica is?" Brittany asks in a hush as she continues to kiss and nip and lick at Santana's neck. Santana shakes her head 'No' in indication that she doesn't know what the best thing about playing a harmonica is. At that point, Brittany pulls back and lifts Santana fully into her arms, allowing the Latina to wrap her legs around her waist as she carries her over to the garage entrance door.

When Brittany gets to the door she reaches out and locks it before she rests Santana's back against it and uses it as leverage to hold her up a little. Looking into her eyes, Brittany smiles.

"Playing a harmonica totally conditions my lips and tongue and lungs, so I can do wonderful things with them, for longer periods of time. _Much_ longer." She breathes out lowly and Santana whimpers at the words, a dull throb making itself known between her legs.

Brittany's lips attack Santana's in a frenzy and the Latina moans into her girlfriend's mouth. Pale slender fingers skirt under the cotton hem of Santana's tank top and Brittany's thumbs brush circles against tan and prominent hipbones.

The kiss is slowed down a bit as Brittany nips at Santana's bottom lip and then soothes the burn with her tongue before dipping said tongue into Santana's mouth. Tan fingers slide into silky blonde locks and fingernails scratch at the base of Brittany's skull, drawing a moan from the blonde and causing her to delve her tongue deeper into Santana's mouth.

Their bodies push together, fitting breasts against breasts, hips against hips. Santana moans as one of Brittany's hands slips fully under her tank top and glides up the smooth warmed skin of her stomach and side until Brittany is cupping her breast and massaging it. Brittany's other hand quickly trails around to the back of Santana's thigh, her fingertips tickling the skin there before she moves it upwards and under the Latina's shorts cupping her firm ass in her hand.

Santana grunts as Brittany palms her ass with a little more oomph, the blonde's tongue stroking the roof of her mouth. Santana lets out a gasp, breaking their lips apart for some much needed air and Brittany takes the opportunity to attach her lips to the side of Santana's neck as her warm hand palms across one of Santana's nipples, hardening the bud upon contact.

Brittany growls into Santana's neck as she kisses to the collar of the tank top but is deterred from going further by the cotton material. She pulls her lips back and glancing down at Santana's face, her heart flipping at the look of pure pleasure etched across the Latina's features.

In one swift motion, Brittany's hands are pulled free of Santana's inviting skin, earning a groan of protest from the girl as her eyes snap open. Her disappointment fades an in instant as she watches Brittany slowly lower herself to kneel on her knees so that her face is lined up directly with Santana's stomach.

Santana swallows as Brittany shifts her tank top up just enough to expose her tan skin and then leans forward and presses her lips into the flesh. Her muscles twitch under the attention and she shudders involuntarily.

"Britt." Santana gasps as Brittany's left hand returns to the back of her thigh and pulls her body closer to Brittany's exploring lips. Brittany's other hand continues to push up the hem of Santana's tank, until she fully exposes the girl's firm and toned stomach and sucks on the defined curve of her abs.

Santana's hand falls to Brittany's face where she delicately brushes a few stray blonde locks that have fallen loose from her girlfriend's ponytail behind pink tinted ears. Blue eyes glance up at her and regard her with gratitude and Brittany smiles against Santana's stomach.

When the hair is brushed out of Brittany's face, Santana keeps her hand cupped at the ledge of the girl's jaw, admiring the way Brittany worships and appreciates her body with continued soft kisses and sultry licks.

Brittany's hand cups the curve of Santana's left breast and it causes a moan to tumble from the Latina's lips. She watches in fascination as Brittany props herself up further on her knees so her lips can trail along the same curve of the supple flesh that her hand just palmed. As her tongue pokes out and swipes across Santana's nipple, Brittany's right hand drops down to the waistband of the Latina's shorts where she begins to tug them down, panties and all.

Santana, who's head is thrown back in pleasure, whimpers as she feels Brittany's nimble fingertips ghost over the inside of her bare thigh, her kneecap and then her calf as the girl expertly slips the lower half of her clothes down and off her body. She assists Brittany in the removal by lifting her foot, one at a time and bracing her body weight with a hand to Brittany's shoulder, until she's standing against the garage door with nothing on but shoes and a tank top.

Her heart beats rapidly as Brittany continues to lavish her breasts with attention and the sticky hot feeling between Santana's legs begins to become unbearable. She needs Brittany to touch her, breath on her, do something to her or else she's going to spontaneously combust.

"Please…" Santana manages a strangled pleading gasp and watches as Brittany's eyes open and look up at her. Santana's eyes flutter as Brittany adjusts the path of her kisses back down her body until she is kissing at prominent hipbones, her hot, moist breath breezing over Santana's center every so often.

Brittany is panting, from nervousness or excitement Santana's not sure, but she runs her fingers through blonde hair reassuringly and strokes her thumb over Brittany's eyebrow. It seems to calm the blonde down, and also spur her on because she suddenly drops back so she's sitting on her calves and scoots closer to Santana, her face almost directly lined up with the girl's glistening sex.

One of Brittany's hands returns to Santana's backside, where she palms the flesh and encourages the girl to step closer. Santana does, not even a little embarrassed at how quickly she also widens her stance so that Brittany can have better access. Brittany chuckles slightly at Santana's eagerness and shifts her other hand to the backside of Santana's knee.

"Lift your leg up babe." Brittany requests softly and it takes Santana a moment to comprehend, but once she does, her heart starts ramming against her chest in even more rapid succession. She balances the rest of her body, using the door behind her as leverage, as she lifts her leg up and Brittany helps her adjust it over a strong shoulder, essentially putting Brittany's mouth that much closer to Santana.

Of course, Brittany's never been one to just get on with it. She presses her lips sensually into the inside of a tanned thigh, the one that Santana has draped over Brittany's shoulder, and slowly kisses inwards to the Latina's center. She makes it as far as the apex of the girl's thigh before she stops, Santana's arousal filling her nostrils with the most wonderful scent she could ever imagine.

Brittany moans into Santana's skin as her mouth waters at the thought of tasting the girl. She licks her lips and glances up one more time into trusting, but begging, brown eyes.

"You ready?" Brittany asks with a cheeky smile and a waggle of her eyebrows. Santana barely has the capacity to nod coherently.

"Yes Brittany…just…please, I ne-oh _fuck_!"

The words escape Santana in a desperate rush of air before she's quickly cut off by the sensation of Brittany's lips pressing into her wetness. Not long after, Brittany's tongue pokes out and slips through Santana's wet heat parting her folds and exposing her clit to the blonde's able lips.

Santana's body shakes and a moan falls from her lips as she throws her head back and squeezes her eyes shut when Brittany's lips wrap around her bundle of nerves and give an experimental suck. The blonde seems to notice the reaction she provokes and Santana swears she feels Brittany smirk against her before the girl is rolling the tip of her tongue over her swollen button.

Brittany has to use both of her hands to grip at Santana's backside when her mouth starts a relentless pace and Santana's hips start to buck and move erratically. Santana can feel her arousal coating Brittany's lips and mouth and chin and she subtly rolls her hips further into the girl's face all the while trying to find something to hold onto with her left hand and not turning her voice hoarse with her moans and whimpers of Brittany's name.

It's kind of a difficult task.

"_Dios mios_ B-Britt…oh…OH!"

Santana feels all the tension in her lower abdomen coil tight as Brittany's tongue dips into her core. She shudders once and then her whole body tenses before the pressure releases and her orgasm tumbles through her in the form of a just under the surface of her skin blaze, white spots appearing behind her closed eyelids as her inner walls clench around Brittany's tongue and the blonde's name falls from Santana's lips in a broken moan.

There's a silence that follows Santana's release where the only thing that can be heard is the heavy panting that is coming from the Latina and surely the pounding of her heart against her ribcage. Another shudder rolls through Santana's body and her walls relax enough for Brittany to slip her tongue back out and gently stoke through the newly pooled wetness.

Santana whimpers slightly at the action, sensitive but still so turned on by what just happened. Her breathing is exceptionally erratic and she can't seem to find the strength to open her eyes despite wanting to desperately see where Brittany's face is right now.

Brittany is gentle and slow, bringing Santana back down from her high with easy lazy strokes, every once and a while sliding across the extra sensitive bundle of nerves. As Santana's breathing starts to calm back down and she feels like she has the power to open her eyes, Brittany's tongue suddenly becomes bolder and more firm as it slips through her wet heat and she jolts a little when the blonde's tongue circles her entrance again before slipping back up and flicking her clit.

Santana is suddenly all too aware of one of Brittany's hands snaking its way around to the front of her thigh and then traveling over her hipbone and stomach before twisting and angling back downwards. She sucks in a sharp breath as the sensations that Brittany's tongue is still working on her, and gasps when pink lips wrap around her clit again and suck and it doesn't take much before Santana is shaking again and already embarrassingly close to a second orgasm.

"Santana." Brittany murmurs from between tan thighs and Santana cannot help the way her eyes snap open and glance down at Brittany. Just when their eyes lock, Brittany slips two fingers into Santana's very ready center and her lips wrap around her swollen bundle of nerves. Santana's body jerks at the action, the hand placed on Brittany's shoulder for support tightening its grip as the leg draped over Brittany's other shoulder pulls the blonde's mouth closer.

Brittany's fingers pump in and out of Santana as her lips continue to suck at her clit and the Latina quickly begins to fall apart under her girlfriend's tender care. Her hips are rolling to match every thrust of Brittany's fingers as her legs tremble and shake with pleasure and exhaustion.

"B-Bri…fuck…ugh right there, I'm so…" Santana gasps out in a strangled moan and then Brittany's fingers curl inside of her to brush _that _spot just as her lips give a vigorous suck in her clit. Santana's orgasm hits her like a freight train and her walls clench around Brittany's fingers squeezing them further inside her and holding them there in a vice grip. Brittany moans against Santana's sex, and the vibrations cause another mini tremor to wrack through Santana's body.

"Uh-Britt-_god_," Santana gasps as her body shakes and her breath escapes her lungs in one quick gush of air. All the while, Brittany never ceases her actions. Her fingers continue to move inside of Santana despite the restraint and she gives a direct nip to the swollen bud she's been sucking on between her lips instantly throwing Santana into another release.

"Oh! I love you, I love you," Santana pants as her eyes squeeze shut before she can't hold anything back. "I…_love…you_…fuck Brittany!" She cries out as she feels her body convulse with another powerful orgasm and she comes hard around Brittany's fingers and mouth. The next second, Santana looses all the strength in her legs to hold her up and she slowly starts to slide down the wall.

Brittany catches Santana as she slumps to the ground, her body feeling like jelly and buzzing with such an intense afterglow she can barely comprehend anything that's happening.

She allows Santana to catch her breath, knowing the feeling of being rendered completely and utterly speechless and mush like, before she slowly slips her fingers from Santana's still pulsing and wet center. The Latina moans at the feeling of lose but she's too exhausted to really think about it. She slumps into Brittany's arms, panting heavily but never having felt better in her life.

After a few minutes of just lying there and trying to catch her breath, and her body recovering from the shakes that still hit her every few seconds, Santana blinks her eyes open she smiles lazily up at Brittany before reaching up and placing her palm against the blonde's cheek.

"That was…you're…hmmm." Is all she manages to mutter before her eyes close in a lazy blissfulness. Brittany chuckles slightly and helps Santana slip back into her shorts and panties before she maneuvers her body around to scoop the girl into her arms and carry her over to the fluffy dog bed pillows. She lays Santana down gently and slides into the spot next to her, wrapping one arm around her slim waist and using the other to prop her head up so she can stare down at the girl.

Santana's eyes remain closed but she manages to blindly reach out and cup Brittany's cheeks in her hands and draw her lips down to her own, humming against them, as she tastes a mixture of herself upon them. Brittany kisses Santana deeply, her own body humming with a certain pride and sense of accomplishment and an even deeper love for the girl who rests below her.

There's a sudden upbeat in the tempo of Santana's heart as she kisses the very best thing that has ever happened to her. She knows, she thinks she always did, but suddenly it feels so much more real now, that Brittany is her heart and soul. She's everything that Santana never knew she wanted, but always somewhere deep down knew she needed. She pulls back and blinks her eyes open, gazing into the haze of Brittany's adoring blues.

"I meant it Britt," Santana whispers and Brittany's eyebrow wrinkles as she attempts to understand what her girlfriend is talking about, all the while her hand resting softly on Santana's hipbone rubbing circles into the skin there.

"I love you, so so much."

Santana doesn't ever want Brittany thinking she's just with her because of the sex because while, yeah that's amazing, it's definitely not the only reason she's fallen completely and hopelessly in love with the girl.

Though the words escape Santana breathlessly, Brittany still hears them loud and clear. Her face softens and her eyes glint. She leans down to nuzzle her nose into Santana's cheek before she places a soft kiss there.

"I know." Brittany whispers back and Santana lets out a relieved gasp. It's silly to think that Brittany wouldn't still love her back, but Santana was still really worried about what her reply would be. She's more than thankful that Brittany, like usual, is making this simple and easy for her but still so thoughtful and special. She wraps her hands around Brittany's neck and draws their lips together.

They kiss tenderly and slowly for a few minutes until they break for air and Santana seems to snuggle down further into the pillow bed. Brittany chuckles and presses a kiss to the ledge of her jaw, shifting her wait off her elbow and settling down on top of Santana.

"Baby, we should probably move or at least get back to doing our tasks. If Shelby finds us like this she'll banish us for sure." Brittany proposes a few minutes' later; still pressing soft kisses to every area of Santana's face she can reach.

Santana lets out a hum that suggests Shelby finding them, at this point, doesn't really bother her.

"Don't care." She murmurs a few seconds later, feeling too good, too right, too completely loved and in love to actually let anything bother or concern her. Brittany laughs and snuggles into her girlfriend, tossing one leg over Santana's hip and pulling herself as closely into the Latina's body as possible before peppering her cheek with kisses until Santana is squealing in her embrace in delight.

"We can stay for a few minutes, but I don't want to see you lose all your hard volunteer work." Brittany utters softly into Santana's ear before she kisses her temple. Santana merely nods slowly in reply.

"M'kay…but for the record…totally worth it." She whispers back turning her face to meet Brittany's and giving her a sexy smirk. Brittany just smiles in return and leans down to kiss her girlfriend silly.

* * *

They manage to finish the laundry tasks and get the garage back into shape, but just as they are about to leave, Santana starts feeling a little frisky again and is this time the one to pin Brittany against the door. Sadly, she doesn't get as far as she had hoped she would because at that moment someone comes in through the other garage door, which makes both girl's eyes go wide as they realize they had completely neglected to lock that particular one before during their sexcapades.

The opening of the door jolts their lips apart, but Santana keeps Brittany firmly pressed into the door and they both stare expectantly at the person entering. Only when they recognize that it's Kurt do they breath a little easier.

Kurt makes his way almost completely into the laundry area before he even notices the two girls pressed up against the far garage door in an obvious embrace of passion. His eyes go wide for a second before he realizes that Brittany and Santana have stopped what they were doing because they must have spotted him as well.

"Oh thank God I didn't walk in on anything. That would have surely scarred me for life." He exasperates with his signature swipe of his brow. Santana is the first to roll her eyes, gently lowering Brittany's legs that were wrapped around her waist to the ground. She turns and places a peck on pink lips before she steps back and takes a hold of Brittany's hand, walking the both of them over to where the Fairy Emperor stands.

"Please, we're hot and you know it." Santana claims and Brittany giggles silently by her side.

Kurt rolls his own eyes in return.

"Gay so you don't do anything for me." He says pointedly.

"Bitch so: don't care." Santana is quick to snap back before a particular squeeze on her hand cools her down. She glances to Brittany who's wearing that 'Be nice' look on her face. With a huff, she turns back to Kurt and mumbles; literally it's barely above a whisper, a less than heartfelt apology.

Kurt's eyebrows shoot to his hairline. He underestimated the amount of whipped that Brittany has Santana in. He smirks a little, it's actually quite entertaining to witness, before he does a cursory glance around the garage area and then takes a closer look at the state of his friend Brittany and her newly minted, and still slightly scary, girlfriend Santana.

It doesn't take a genius to recognize the sex hair they both sport and the fact that both of their skins are flushed with a warmth that only appears after an intense round of passion. Kurt quirks his eyebrow at both girls again and gives a little strained laugh.

"Well I'll be damned, I_ did_ just miss something. Brittany, I never would have pegged you as someone to break the rules." He says with a steely glare at his blonde friend. The fact that her cheeks tint a deeper shade of pink and she suddenly can't look him in the eyes only further supports his suspicions.

"Oh step off, we can do whatever the hell we want so long as we aren't hurting anyone. And if Britt's wants to gets her lady lovin' on then who are you to tell her she can't, because I sure as hell ain't gonna do that." Santana defends almost instantaneously, not at all ashamed about anything. How could she be? It was incredible.

Before Kurt gets the chance to say anything the PA static comes over the speaker and Elaine? Joan? Mary? Santana can honestly not remember her name, drones through the garage.

"_Brittany Pierce to reception. Brittany please come to reception_."

Santana turns to Brittany whose face is thoughtful but confused, as if she knows of many reasons why she would be called to reception but she can't particularly pinpoint why she'd be called there now. Suddenly her face lights up with recognition.

"Oh! I just remembered there was a seriously serious task I have to do today. I'll be back, okay San?"

Santana smiles and leans up on her tiptoes to peck Brittany's lips.

"I'm not going anywhere until you come back baby."

Brittany smiles and gives a shy nod in return before she turns to walk away. She doesn't make a move until after she's patted Santana on the ass and thrown her a flirty wink. The Latina can't help the blush that spreads across her face, or the girly giggle that escapes her lips as she watches Brittany exit the garage. When she glances back at Kurt, who is wearing an amused look upon his face, her face immediately returns to her glare of pain.

Kurt swallows and raises his hands defensively, taking a step back.

"You two are adorable, really, I'm just saying to, you know, watch out for the haters. Especially at school. High school can be a real nightmare for anyone who's different." Kurt tries to explain himself and Santana is about to reply when it suddenly hits her that this boy is right. He would know what it's like to be different, after all, Kurt was one of the first openly gay people to come out and he gets constantly bullied and ridiculed for it.

Santana never wants that for Brittany, she never wants the blonde to get hurt by such nasty words and actions

"Who's different?"

Santana's eyes snap up to the calm blue of her beautiful girlfriend as Brittany makes her way back into the garage. She glances at Santana first and then Kurt and notices the awkward silence, and troubled look that covers both their faces. Kurt's the first to snap out of it, he himself not wanting to upset his sensitive blonde friend either.

It's not like Brittany couldn't take it. Girl's tough as nails sometimes. It's just he also knows how big of a heart Brittany has, and thus how hard of a time she has seeing the bad in people. She's a good person and he doesn't want to change that.

"Oh just the way that Tina's been acting lately. I really think she's got a thing for Santana's friend Mike." Kurt says with a glance towards Santana that suggests she should go along with him. Santana hates to lie to Brittany, but thinks that maybe for now it would be best to not talk about. Especially with everything that's happened, wonderfully, between them the past few days.

"Yeah, Kurt was telling me that and I was just informing him that Mike definitely has a thing for Tina. I think it'd be great if they got together. A little bit of Asian Persuasion." Santana says with a waggle of her eyebrows to which Brittany giggles as she steps up to the Latina's side and calmly takes her hand in her own and Kurt rolls his eyes but good naturedly smiles.

"Right. Well Satan, Brittany, I will bid you both good day and wish you well on your endeavors." Kurt says with a curt nod of his head before he turns and exits the garage, both girls watching him the whole way. When Brittany turns her face back to Santana's her nose is adorably scrunched up and it causes the other girl to laugh and cutely place a kiss to the tip of it.

"He's kind of a really special unicorn sometimes." Brittany says and Santana just giggles and nods pulling her girlfriend into her body and wrapping her arms around her.

"He is." Santana murmurs into Brittany's neck as she places a kiss there and shivers at the incredible feeling of Brittany wrapping her arms around her waist and splaying her hands across the small of her back. Santana places another lingering kiss to the skin of Brittany's neck before she leans back slightly to look up into the girl's eyes.

"Not that I'm upset, at _all,_ at seeing you but I thought you had some 'seriously serious' task to take care of before Shelby found you." Santana inquires and Brittany smiles as she leans down to press her lips to her favorite plump pillowy ones. Both girls sigh at the kiss and Santana tries not to roll her eyes at the utter gooeyness of the situation. She's in love, so sue her.

"Yeah, I got about two fee out the door and realized that I had to come back and say that 'I love you' and give you another kiss, 'case I wasn't able to later." Brittany admits, a faint blush spreading across her freckled cheeks. Santana giggles and places a quick peck on one of the cheeks.

"I love you too baby. And we'll definitely see each other later." Santana says, her heart skipping a beat as the words leave her mouth again. She kind of wonders why she ever really had such a hard time saying them in the first place, but then again, she reasons, she's never really felt the need or desire to before. There's just something, everything, about Brittany that makes Santana want to do and say anything for the girl.

A beaming smile spreads across Brittany's face and she dips down to connect their lips in a firm but quick kiss. When she pulls back, the air is sucked from Santana's lungs at that look in Brittany's eyes. They rest their foreheads together.

"Okay I kind of lied. I also really wanted to hear you say those words again, just so I knew I wasn't dreaming." Brittany whispers in the quietest voice and it instantly melts Santana's heart. Yeah, she's definitely head over heels, goodbye sally in love with this girl. If the dopey, lovesick grin on her face wasn't any indication, the super cheese factory sigh that escapes her lips surely is.

"You're not dreaming baby. Trust me, this is far better than a dream."

Brittany smiles at Santana's reply and leans in to softly kiss her again before she reluctantly has to pull back and return to her 'duties'. With a pout and one more longing kiss, Santana watches Brittany walk back out the garage door.

She now knows more than ever that she's going to do everything in her power to make sure that Brittany is always her wonderful beautiful self. Santana will stop at nothing, and no one, to make sure Brittany stays that way, even if it means protecting Brittany from Santana's own selfish ways.

* * *

**There it is! I hope that was alright and all that jazz. **

**Obviously 'Songbird' is not my own, I burrowed it from Fleetwood Mac. Hmmm, well I don't think there's much else to say. If this chapter was in anyway pleasant to read, I would be delighted to hear your opinions. If it sucked, you can tell me that too I guess. **

**On a totally random side note, I may have spent the time I was should have been writing this chapter reading Swinging Clouds 'No Solid Ground' and I just have to say...it's AMAZING. Seriously, even if you aren't an Animorphs fan (which Pssh, please) you should check it out cuz it's freaking good!**

**Okay, that's all I have to say. Thank you all again so much!**

**-A**


	27. Day 19

_**Hello again! **_

_**Just a pre warning, this chapter is pretty Brittany POV centric. I needed to touch on certain things from her direct point of view so thus the reason for that. I kinda like it though, it's fun writing Brittany. **_

**_Anyway, thanks to all you reviewers, favoriters, followers and gazers! And I'm sorry to those I lost, I guess some people don't like it and it happens. _**

**_Well, here's the chapter...it's still rated M._**

* * *

_**AUGUST**_

_**Day 19 **_

I'm pretty sure that life has never been better. I honestly don't think I've ever been this happy. At least not since dad passed away, and even then the hollow hurt that was in my chest when I think of him is not as strong and not as painful as it once was when I think about having Santana in my life.

She's like my own person ray of sunshine, except, you know, she's got a different way of going about and being all sunny. I wish more people saw that side of her; the nice, kind caring side-then maybe people would stop judging her so much and just know that she's an amazing person. One I'm lucky enough to call my own.

But better yet, she loves me. Santana Lopez actually loves me.

I definitely haven't felt this awesome since Lord Tubbington ate that radioactive piece of hamburger and got super glowing powers. Okay so it wasn't radioactive, just a glow stick that had to be pumped out of his delicate tummy, but it was pretty cool while it lasted. I mean how many people can say that their cat glows?

Well, Santana loving me is a hundred bajillion times better than having a super powered cat. No offense Lord Tubbington, but have you seen Santana?

"Brittany Susan! You're breakfast is getting cold and I know you're awake, I saw your nose twitch when you smelled my pancakes." My mom calls me from the kitchen. She's got really sneaky vision and stuff sometimes. Maybe _she_ has super powers?

With a huff and a slight groan I roll over. I really just don't want to leave the comfort of my bed-especially because my girlfriend, who loves me, could be on her way over any minute and I'd much rather get some sweet lady snuggling in before we go anywhere.

It's Friday, so after our volunteer stuff at L.I.F.A.A maybe Santana will want to come and spend the night at my place. I know her place is bigger, but I really like the little comfort type fort we've created in my 'bedroom' area. Plus, I know my mom's working all weekend and Tanner and Jordan will be at my Uncle's on some lake trip thingy so it just means more time for me and her to get some sexy times on.

Sexy times with Santana, those are definitely the best.

"I won't tell you again young lady."

My mom's voice cuts into my sexy thoughts and I sigh, nothing like your mother totally killing the mood. Oh well, Santana's presence soon will surely fix that problem.

With a smile I finally sit up and remove my self from the comforts of my bed, not bothering to do anything with the mess of hair that I know is piled atop my head.

"Ahh!" Tanner jumps the second I enter the kitchen, his eyes wide and scared as he takes in my appearance and then quickly slaps his hands up to cover his eyes. What? I'm not that bad am I? I take a glance down at my attire and sheepishly notice that I'm still wearing my bright rainbow colored boy shorts and the gold star tank top that I conveniently never returned to Rachel.

Whoops, well at least I actually have some clothes on. I didn't last night up until the point that Santana had to go home. Hmmm, last night with Santana. No scratch that, _all _nights with Santana. Even better: All of the days with Santana. All of them, now. Gimme. That sounds relatively…wanky.

After I return to the kitchen with a pair of leggings pulled over my bottom half, and a hoodie pulled over my top half, I plop down at my spot at the table and readily except my mother's pancakes.

It doesn't take long for Tanner and I to start making goofy faces at each other from our spots across from each other at the table. I smile every time his giggles fill the dining area. He's such a handsome kid, and I'm so glad he's his own little guy who also does a lot of the same things I do. I'd love him no matter what, because he's my brother so duh, but it's kind of nice having a mini me like him sometimes.

"Is Tan going to come over this morning?" Tanner's eyes are hopeful and big. I give him a soft smile.

"I hope so buddy. I haven't heard from her yet but it should be any minute…oh look! There she is." I say and trail off when I notice my phone buzzing on the table next to me, the screen lighting up with a gorgeous picture of Santana.

"No phones at the table." My mother says with a pointed glare and I quickly snatch my phone up and jump to my feet, taking a few steps to answer it in privacy and ya know away from the table.

"Hi." I can't believe how shy and mouse like my voice gets sometimes when I talk to Santana. It's just, she makes all these butterflies explode in my tummy every time I think about her or talk to her or see her. It's hard to do anything about that.

"_Hey baby."_ Santana's voice comes over the line. I immediately notice it's not as bright and cheerful as it usually is when she calls me in the morning. It's also lacking its hint of sensuality that she usually laces it with and I'm instantly panicking. I swallow thickly and manage to mumble out my next words.

"Are you o-okay?" Hating the way my voice cracks on the last word. I hear Santana sigh and now my heart is racing for a different kind of reason. Now all I'm thinking about is bad things Santana could say to me next. Oh God, is she going to break up with me? My throat tightens at the thought and an overwhelming urge to just escape everything overcomes me as I wait for Santana's next words.

"_I can't come over this weekend."_ Santana says solemnly and now my entire body is quivering with an underlining fear. She can't come over or she won't? She doesn't want to? I have to figure this out before my emotions get the best of me.

"Y-you can't?" I ask, so quiet I'm almost not sure I've said it. I feel like there's a long pause before Santana responds, but in reality it was probably only like a second.

"_Yeah. My parents decided that this weekend would be a good weekend to do a family-bonding thing. So they're going to our cabin on the lake and they are literally dragging me with them."_ Santana then says, obvious disdain in her voice at the notion, and all the tension suddenly disappears from my body. I squeak out a relieved sigh but a few tears still manage to spill silently from my eyes.

"Oh? Well t-that's okay." I tell Santana, cringing at the way my voice comes out slightly cracked, raspy, not in the sexy Santana way, and weak. Now she's going to know I must have cried.

"_Britt? Baby, are you okay? Are you crying?"_ Santana's voice comes over the line sounding really concerned and I wish my brain hadn't gotten so emotionally over reactive.

"Y-yeah I'm f-fine. I'm not c-crying." I say, but there's still that edge to my voice that suggests otherwise and I know I don't sound convincing at all. There's silence on the phone except for a swishing sound for a few seconds and then I hear Santana speak again.

"_Honey I'm outside your apartment, I'll be right up."_ She says and then I hear the click that signifies her hanging up. For some reason, wholly unknown to myself, I break down in sobs. They only last a few seconds before there's a familiar knock on the apartment door and Tanner is rushing by me with an excited 'I'll get it!'

"Well hey there T-man!" I hear Santana enthusiastically greet my little brother before my mother invites her in as my amazing girlfriend politely gives her pleasantries to my family.

"Laura, it's nice to see you again."

"You as well Santana. I like your outfit." My mother returns and I peek around the corner from where I'm standing in the hall. My breath hitches at I take in Santana's outfit. She always looks amazing, in anything and everything, but I really love her in red.

In this case, one of her form fitting red mini dresses adorns her figure, accentuating itself to the incredibly hot curves that make up Santana's body. I'm glad that she decided to don a half cropped cream jacket because if I can't take my eyes off her boobs now, I could only imagine how hard it would be if they weren't partially covered up.

"Oh thank you. Just a little something I threw on." Santana returns towards my mother, running a hand through her wavy locks as they cascade over her petite shoulders. She always manages to look so flawless, and honestly I don't think she ever really tries too hard. That's just Santana.

I watch my mom smile politely before she mentions something about me being down the hall and her having to clean up the kitchen and get read to take Jordan and Tanner off to my uncle's before work. She tells Santana it was nice seeing her again before she excuses herself to get ready.

"Tan, are we gonna go out fer ice cream?" I hear Tanner approach my girlfriend using his soft little pleading voice. I have a suspicion he's also giving Santana the patented blue-eyed Pierce pout because I can see her caving more and more the longer he stares up at her.

"Of course we can go get ice cream. I can't this weekend though, but how about you decide when you want to go next week and then you, me, Britt and Jordan can all go. Okay?"

Tanner nods enthusiastically before he throws his arms around Santana's waist, the only part of her he can reach from his height, and gives her a hug. At first Santana looks startled by the action, her eyes going wide, but then she rests her hands on Tanner's back and gently pats him there until he releases her from the hug and skips off towards the kitchen.

Just when I think I can sneak back behind the wall and collect myself a little more before facing Santana, brown eyes suddenly gaze up and lock directly with mine. The look that Santana offers me from a few yards away suggests she knows I've been watching her the whole time. I swallow a little at how predatorily she's looking at me before I notice her quirk an eyebrow. With a deep breath I step out from my hiding spot and slowly walk towards her.

I get a few feet from the wall and stop allowing Santana to take the steps towards me if she wants. A second later, slim tan arms wrap around my waist from the side and a kiss is pressed to my cheek.

"Hey baby." She whispers and nuzzles her nose into the delicate skin just below my ear while placing a kiss there. A shiver runs through my body but I lean into Santana's embrace, melting in her comfort and drowning in her warmth. I exhale a breath I hadn't realized I was holding, feeling a giant amount of relief go with it.

It only takes a moment for Santana to completely have my heart in the palm of her hand as she recognizes that something is not right and goes about attempting to do something about it. Lovingly her palm comes up and rests softly against my cheek and her thumb brushes away my tearstains as she turns my face so we're looking at each other. I quickly duck my head, I don't know why, but I'm still a little uneasy in my thoughts from earlier. It's nice to have Santana here to reassure me.

"Sweetheart, what is it?" She asks softly and I manage to glance into her eyes where I'm met with caring and concerned brown. She continues to stroke her thumb over my cheekbone, as her other hand rubs soothing circles where it rests gently at the small of my back. I don't know why I feel like the emotional fairy accidentally hit me with one too many 'feelings' and now they're pouring out of me in a mess I can't seem to get a handle on.

"I had a few moments of ridiculous insecurities." I tell her in one big exhale of breath.

Santana stretches up on her tiptoes and a kiss is placed to the tip of my nose.

"We all have our off days Britt. Wanna talk about it?" Santana asks sweetly as her arms remain gently but firmly around my waist and her chin rests on my shoulder so that the warm breath that is coming out of her parted lips paints the skin of my chin and neck.

I nod but nothing comes out of my mouth. Santana opens her mouth as if to talk to me but is stalled in her task as my mom, Jordan and Tanner make their appearance back in the living room area.

"Well you girls have a wonderful day. And Santana, if you feel up to it you should join us for dinner tonight. I know we'd all love to have you." My mom says and I watch Santana smile pleasantly and give a small formal nod.

"Thank you Laura, I'd love to but I might have to take a rain check for tonight." She says as kindly as possible and I watch my mom's eyes flit briefly to my own with a slight look of concern. She must be putting together pieces and figuring out I was falling apart (sillily I might add) a few minutes ago. With a nod my mother tells Santana and I goodbye before she turns to head out the door with Jordan who tosses her own goodbyes and a wave over her shoulder.

The next thing I know, Tanner is wrapping Santana and my legs up in his tiny arms and squeezing us in a kind of group hug.

"Bye Tan." He tells my girlfriend who brushes her fingers through his short blonde hair and bops his nose with her finger.

"Bye T-man." She tells him and Tanner turns to me giving me an extra long look of consideration. He knows that everything's not one hundred percent with me, he's always been a perceptive caring little guy. Carefully he gives me my own separate hug, squeezing me extra hard for a few seconds, before he pulls back and looks imploringly up at me with his sparkling blue eyes.

"Bye Bri. I hope you feel better. I love you." He tells me and I think my heart just melted a little. So many lovely people showing me they care, it's wonderful. I bend down to his level and press a kiss to his forehead.

"Bye buddy, thank you. I love you too."

With a dazzling smile I just know will charm the ladies later in his life, Tanner turns and runs out the door to follow our mom and sister.

I'm standing staring at the door my family just left through when I feel those careful tan arms slip around my waist again and soft plump lips press into the skin at my neck.

"Do you want to lay down?" Santana asks gently, obviously unsure of just what exactly is going on with me but offering to be there and comfort me regardless. I nod slowly allowing Santana to walk me towards my bed while still placing soft, loving kisses all over my face.

"I'm sorry I'm acting like such a clingy mess." I know I am. God, I'm being so unreasonable, and Santana's being so patient and understanding. I can't even begin to explain how appreciative I am that she's not pushing the subject and instead she's just being here for me.

My mind's inner rambling is suddenly silenced by warm, soft lips pressing into my own. The air that was in my lungs is quite quickly ripped from them as Santana cradles my face in her palms and presses her lips firmer into mine. It takes a moment for me to return the kiss, but a second later I'm melting into her embrace. Her taste, her smell, her presence has me calm and floating higher than the clouds.

She speaks and it's a calming sound I'll never tire of.

"Don't, you're fine. You're perfect. Let's lay down and you can talk about it if you want or I can just hold you until you have to go to L.I.F.A.A." Santana tells me and I nod my consent. And she says that I'm being perfect?

I willingly let Santana waddle us to the edge of my bed where she presses her lips into mine again before she bends and helps me down softly to lay on the bed before she follows, crawling on her hands and knees over me, all the while never straying her lips from mine for longer than a second. Suddenly all I want is to surround Santana and have her surround me in everyway possible.

She pulls back from kissing me for a second and her eyes trail over my body in such an absolute look of awe that it sends shivers down my spine. A second later she lowers her body to rest next to mine, one hand wrapping around my waist and the other propping her own head up so she can look down at me.

"You're beautiful Brittany and I'm so lucky to have you."

Santana's words cause a chortle to bubble up from my throat because I didn't know it but hearing those words suddenly make my whole being feel calm and content. I didn't know that I needed to hear those words until she said them, and now my earlier freak out just seems so much more ridiculous.

"Did something happen earlier babe?" Santana asks gently, she can probably see the fear swirling in my eyes.

I take a deep breath in preparation of explaining Santana about my earlier actions and anything else that comes to mind. It really is so silly in retrospect, and so unlike me. I just can't seem to imagine not having Santana in my life in some capacity, it's scary and I realize more and more everyday that I'm with her I never want that to happen.

"I'm sorry, it seems so silly and stu-" Almost instantly, my words are cut off by Santana pressing her lips into mine.

"Nothing about you is ever stupid, don't say that." Santana says and places a kiss to my temple. "You can tell me anything and I won't judge you or think differently of you."

I avert my eyes from her before I speak.

"Earlier when you called," I start to say and then take another deep breath, "When you said you couldn't come over this weekend I got this irrational fear that it was because you didn't want to."

I glance over in Santana's direction to see her reaction, she's tilting her head curiously but she doesn't look at me incredulously.

"I thought you didn't want to come over because you didn't want to see me, or like be with me anymore…see I told you it was stu-" Again my words are silenced by Santana's lips pressing into mine, but this time she doesn't pull back right away. Instead, she rolls her body on top of mine and cups my jaw with her hand as her tongue strokes lightly over my lips. A moan bubbles from my throat and my mind blanks at the sensation. I'm not ready for it when Santana pulls back, and my brain is still fuzzy when I blink my eyes back open and find her staring down at me with a smile on her face.

"Not stupid," She tells me as she leans her forehead against mine and pants against my lips, "But completely and totally mistaken." Santana then says before leaning back down and placing a tender kiss to my lips.

As she continues to brush kisses across my face, she begins to speak in a low rasp, almost like her throat is coated with so much emotion that the words have to fight to come out, but they do.

"Britt, the way I feel when I'm around you. It's indescribable. As cliché as it may sound, I want you to know how much I feel like you complete me and as far as I'm concerned I never want that to disappear. I need you to know that I'm here, through thick and thin, and there's never going to be a time I don't want you. There's never going to be a time where I don't need you." Santana says and I can feel the tears bubbling up in my eyes for completely different reasons than earlier.

With another tender kiss pressed to my cheek, Santana gazes into my eyes and whispers out her last words.

"There's never going to be a time when I don't love you, and I'm so sorry that it took me so long to say that but now that I have, and I know that it's true, I'm never going to take it back or change my mind."

I look up at Santana and see the way her brown eyes are shining with an unyielding appreciation and I know there has never been a surer truth than the one she just spoke to me. The next few seconds happen in a blur.

My hands run up and down the material stretched across her back frantic as they attempt to find a way underneath but I realize that's going to be a little difficult since Santana's still in her dress. I resort to stretching my hands down her body until my fingertips brush the back of her thighs where the hem of her dress ends. Almost instantly, I can feel the muscles tense under my touch as Santana gasps into my mouth. The reaction I'm provoking from her lessens the rapid thudding of my erratic heart.

Santana subtly rocks her hips down where they rest between my legs and she releases a whining noise into my mouth as my fingers grip at her dress and begin to hike it up. Her teeth nipping at my lips and her tongue stroking my mouth abruptly cut off when Santana pulls back and sits up, resting her hands on my stomach as she stares down at me.

She's panting heavily and I can see her chest heaving up and down. Her eyes are dark like the hour of midnight, her lips swollen and glistening from kissing me. God, she's beautiful. I can't get enough of her.

My palms glide up and down the smooth skin of her exposed thighs as I watch and wait for Santana to make her next move. It comes in the form of her quickly discarding her cropped jacket to the side of my mattress before she gets a hold of the material of her dress at her hips and starts tugging it upwards.

A breathy moan escapes my lips when Santana lifts the dress high enough to expose her scantily clad center. It doesn't take long before I'm sitting up and helping her remove the rest of her dress, not being shy about the way my hands explore every new inch of tan skin that's exposed.

God, she's barely wearing a bra and it's pushing her boobs up in the most delicious way. I let my appreciation for that show the second Santana gets the dress fully over her head and tosses it to the side to join her jacket. My hands are needy in their exploration but appreciative as they cup the underside of her boobs over the silky nude material before my palms glide up and run over where her dark nipples wait to be touched.

Santana moans at the touch, her head cocking backwards in pleasure as her own hands find purchase at the nape of my neck and the back of my head. She pulls my head forward and my lips connect with her collarbone, before they nip a trail across her neck and down her chest where I press soft kisses to the exposed flesh of her breasts and the area of her skin where I can see her heart thumping steadily against the surface.

Before I can continue my assault and get Santana out of the rest of her clothes, I feel her hands dip under the material of my own layers of tops, her warm hands running over the flat plane of my stomach sending shivers down my spine.

I think Santana is more impatient than I am at this point because in the next instant she's tugging my hoodie off and reaching to pull my tank off. I'm assuming that the symbol that's on the front of my tank is what's causing my girlfriend to pause her actions. I would certainly like to assume it's because she's checking out the assets that rest on my chest, but judging by the way her eyebrow is quirked in amusing question, I don't think that's precisely what she's looking at.

"Is that a gold star?"

I turn sheepish at Santana's words. I'm slightly embarrassed by the fact I'm still wearing something that is technically owned by the gold star queen herself.

"It's Rachel's." I blurt, though I'm sure Santana's brilliant skills of deduction probably already figured that out. Her eyebrow rises higher and the corner of her mouth quirks. Now I know she's going to tease me.

"I assumed. Babe, why are you wearing one of Rachel's tops?"

"It's leftover from the party. I never gave it back. It's really comfy and…I kinda like it." I'm sure she didn't catch that last part since it was mumbled so quietly.

"You like gold stars now?"

Okay, maybe she's got better hearing than I thought possible. I feel my face heating up and my palms are beginning to turn clammy. I'm not exactly sure why I'm so nervous about this. Maybe it's because I know how badly Santana gets annoyed by Rachel and I'm worried this gold star shirt will totally turn her off and we won't get any lady sexy times before she leaves.

"They're okay I guess." I murmur without making eye contact. I feel a soft palm cup my chin and tilt it up so that my eyes lock with dark brown. Santana is smiling down at me.

"Okay, I can work with that." She says sweetly and leans down to peck my lips, "Since it's going to come off soon anyway." She husks in my ear as her lips draw back from where they placed a wet kiss to the shell. My body trembles again and I have to close my eyes at the intense case of arousal that suddenly punches through me.

I need Santana to do something about that _now_.

In an effort to move this process along I frantically reach up with my hands and grasp for Santana's bra clasp. It turns out to be a lot harder than I anticipated because Santana starts kissing me again, and when her tongue swipes across my bottom lip I all but fall apart releasing an embarrassingly loud moan into her mouth.

I hear her chuckle against my lips as she pulls my bottom one between her teeth and nips it slightly before she starts sucking on it. Did it just get really hot in here? Gosh I don't know what to do with myself right now, there are so many things I want to touch and kiss on Santana and holy sweet purple unicorns that thing that she's doing with her tongue right now has my lower lady bits _begging_ for attention.

"Hrrmoomph!" I whimper moan into Santana's mouth at the exact same time I try to get a grip on her bra clasp. Unfortunately, my motor skills are lacking when Santana's on me like this and the clasp slips from my hand only to go snapping back into the skin of Santana's back.

I hear her squeak a little upon impact and my eyes go wide. I can't believe I just did that. What am I twelve? Some nervous teenage boy who can't handle having a partially naked and extremely good-looking woman in their lap? Feels about like that.

"Oh my god! Santana, I'm so sorry!" I immediately apologize gazing up to gage her reaction. I can feel the skin on my cheeks already heating from embarrassment. Instead of finding a scowling, angry Latina I find a smirking with one eyebrow quirked higher than the other Santana staring down at me.

"Did that really just happen? You snapped my bra?" Santana asks, the smirk still covering her face. I can't tell if she's being sarcastic mad or genuine mad. And to top it off, she called me out on my mistake.

I didn't think my face could get any redder.

"Umm." Is the only semblance of a reply I manage to get out before I'm suddenly being tackle pushed onto my back and Santana's fingers are digging into my sides and tickling me relentlessly. I yelp, gasp and shriek all at once in some weird hybrid sound before I'm giggling uncontrollably.

"Santana!" I find myself gasping out breathlessly before I squeal again at the directness of her tickling. "Stop! No! San!"

I find myself wiggling and squirming under Santana's grasp doing all I can in attempt to remove her hands from my body, at least in the way that they are finding purchase there at present. All the while I catch glimpse's of Santana smiling down at me wickedly, totally and completely aware of the fact that if she doesn't let up Imma pee my pants in about ten seconds.

"Uncle! Uncle! Uncle!" I try and all I receive in response is a taunting 'Muahahaha' laugh from Santana as her fingers continue their assault.

"Please! I'll d-do a-anything!"

This seems to get her attention. Just as suddenly as the tickling started, it abruptly stops. Now I find myself with my arms pinned above my head, Santana sitting on my stomach her thighs straddling my sides, her deep brown eyes staring down at me.

"Anything you say?" She inquires so seductively I think all the blood in my body just rushed between my legs because I can't seem to feel a throb anywhere else. With a heavy swallow I manage to shakily nod my head.

"Yes." I squeak out in a barely there whisper and the smirk on Santana's face grows. She studies my face for a second, almost like a predator would study their prey just a lot more sexy like, before she releases my wrists from her grasp and pushes herself up so she's sitting on my stomach, her hands rest on my sternum as she continues to gaze down at me.

She wears a contemplative look, and even takes a moment to tap her finger to the edge of her chin in thought before her eyes flash with a knowing glint and she locks them with my dark, and heavily aroused, blue. Santana doesn't say anything. Instead I feel her hands creep down my chest until they trail over my abs, which are still covered by my (or rather Rachel's) tank top.

My body trembles at her slow steady pace and soft as a down comforter touch. I can't draw my eyes away from her face as I watch her continue to look at me uninterrupted, and suck her delicious bottom lip between her pearly white teeth. Soon enough, I feel her hands grip at the bottom of my tank and acquire a firm grip on the material before she begins to tug it up.

As soon as the material is drawn far enough away from my stomach and the skin is exposed, Santana continues to draw the tank up with her right hand as her left hand lies flat on the contours of my abs before she moves her hand to glide over and around the defined curves and lines. An involuntary whimper escapes my lips and I'm reminded (though it's hard to believe I ever forgot) just how turned on I am right now.

Santana scoots her body back and leans down until her lips are pressing against the skin of my stomach. The muscles clench under the softness of her mouth as she draws them across my navel and presses firmly for a few seconds first to my left hipbone and then to my right. The next thing I know, Santana's lips are moving up my body and pressing into each dip of my ribs until I feel the material of my tank slide over my quickly hardening nipples and her hands follow soon after.

"I love the way you taste." Santana murmurs into the skin of my ribs, just below the curve of my right breast. I feel her tongue lick across the flesh and a moan slips from my mouth.

"I love the way you feel under my lips and fingers." Santana then husks as her lips glide across to the curve of my other breast and her fingertips dance across the skin of the one she just vacated.

I can't control the way my hips are rocking subtly up into her own, desperate and begging for some much needed friction and pressure. Another moan pops from my mouth as I become aware of Santana's left hand making it's way underneath my leggings and the material covering my center. I don't even have time to be embarrassed about how wet I am.

"I love the way your body is always so ready for me."

God, she's going to kill me with all of these sensations making my brain and body go haywire.

"San…o-oh…" Any attempt at words quickly vanishes when I feel her fingers slip through my arousal and part my slick folds. Her fingers trail through me as her lips continue to press firmly into the skin of my chest, working her way around the curves of my breasts until her tongue can poke out and swipe across one nipple before she kisses over to the other one and repeats the process.

"I love the way you sound when you sigh my name."

That triggers something deep inside of me.

"Santana…" I sigh out, just the thought of her getting turned on by that turns me on even more and I find myself crying out more desperately as that overbearing pressure begins to build up in my body.

"Mmmmh!" My hips jerk up into her touch as the pads of her fingers roll over my clit in slow wide circles. My eagerness entices Santana to pick up her pace and soon her fingers are slipping over me in quick tight circles, pressing down firmly as she takes a now fully erect nipple between her teeth and bites lightly. A pleasurable pain courses through my body, and combined with the way Santana is rapidly working up the rest of my body, I find myself approaching the end much quicker than I ever have before.

"I'm so…" My words die off again as a moan replaces what I was going to say as Santana's fingers press harder and jerk quicker.

I feel her lips leave my chest and something soft nudge my cheek. When I somehow manage to strain my eyes open I'm looking up into careful and loving brown orbs. My hands fly to Santana's shoulders as my back starts to arch, the pressure in my abdomen growing more and more and becoming all too much for my body to handle.

"I love the way you look when you fall apart in my arms." Santana whispers to me and presses a kiss to my cheek as her other hand wraps around my back and holds me close. Her lips dip to the shell of my ear where she swipes it once with her tongue before husking into it in the flat out sexiest voice I have ever heard.

"Mostly, I love how you give everything you have to me." She whispers and then nips at my earlobe before she continues "Come for me baby."

Her words combined with the pressure she's applying to my bundle of nerves, has me tripping into my orgasm. I squeeze her close to me as the pressure below pulls tight and then releases, Santana's name slipping from my lips in a moan as my hips rock slightly in waves to prolong the pleasure I'm overcome with.

When my body finally falls back onto the bed, completely sated and exhausted, Santana slides her hand from under my leggings and the weight of her body rests on top of mine. There's nothing I want more. I wrap my jelly arms around her and just hold her close to me, breathing deeply and coming down from my high.

A few minutes later, I feel Santana's lips ghost across my neck before she presses a kiss to the ledge of my jaw.

"Actually I lied, because mostly, Brittany Pierce, I love you." I hear her speak against the crook of my neck where she buries her face and my heart expands at those words.

"My heart does tumbles and my stomach explodes with giraffe size butterflies when you say those words to me." I admit with my eyes closed as my fingers stroke through Santana's long hair. I feel her pause in her actions and lift her head from its resting spot so that she's looking down at me again.

"Well I don't want to give you a heart attack or cause those giraffe size butterflies to upset your tummy but I really do love you Brittany. More than I could ever say in words." She tells me and I find myself smiling up at her with the goofiest grin. My hands slide to the back of her neck and softly caress the fine hairs that rest there before I pull her lips down to mine and I reply to her with a deep exploring kiss.

It's another few minutes later, after Santana has been resting peacefully on my chest when she suddenly speaks up again.

"I want you to dance." Santana murmurs against the soft skin at the crook of my neck where she places a kiss there before allowing the warm breath that escapes her parted lips ghost over the area and send happy tingles all through my body. I glance at her a little confused, but hey after what she just did for me I think I can handle a little dance.

"Dance? Like for you? I can do that." I tell her and begin to wiggle out of Santana's embrace. She lets me and watches me with intense concentration and focus as I slip from my mattress and tug the tank back down my body to cover my stomach and hips. I step over to my bed and reach down to take Santana's hands so that I can pull her into a sitting position and scoot her to the edge of my bed.

I turn to my left and reach out to flick on my bedside radio and am delighted to hear a dancetastic Ke$ha song come on. I can work with this.

I start by standing a few feet in front of Santana and slowly start swinging my hips from side to side as I run my hands through my hair and down my body in an entirely suggestive manner before I hook my thumbs into the material of my leggings and drag them down my legs, carefully stepping out of them.

I dip a few times to the floor, spreading my legs and dragging my nails up my now bare thighs while shooting Santana a sultry look. I catch the way her throat bobs with a gulp and I have to smirk a little at that.

I've still got it.

I decide my teasing has lasted long enough and take a few steps towards Santana where I dip down and plant my legs on either side of her hips, straddling her legs as I wrap my arms around her shoulders and press my body into hers. Santana's hands quickly go to my hips where she holds on tightly, I know she'd say it's so I don't fall but I have a feeling it's mostly so that she doesn't do something else with them, at least not yet.

I'm about to start grinding my body into hers when I feel the pressure Santana's hands have on my hips shake me a little. I open my eyes to find a smiling Santana.

"As much as I love this babe, that's not entirely what I meant." She tells me. My eyebrows knit together in obvious confusion at her words. She said she wanted me to dance right? Am I not doing it well enough?

Santana seems to pick up on my confusion because she quickly elaborates.

"You're sexy as hell like this Brittany, and any other time I would be a fool to stop you but I want you to understand what I mean."

I nod showing her that I'm listening.

"I want you to dance, Brittany, for yourself." Santana tells me with the cutest lopsided smile on her face that I've ever seen. It's so big and adorable that her dimples pop, and I know everything she's saying is one hundred percent genuine. "I've seen the look in your eyes when you get to let loose and just flow with the rhythm in your head. I want to see you do that for yourself, I want you to be happy." She then tells me.

I press a kiss to her lips the second she finishes her sentence, my heart's erratic thumping has returned.

"I am happy Santana. I'm so happy with you."

She smiles up at me and frames my face with her hands, bringing my lips back down to hers for another soft, sweet kiss.

"And I am so happy with you Brittany. You make me so happy, but I want you to have something else to turn to that brings that gorgeous smile to your face in those times when maybe I'm not around or I'm being a bitch and not making you happy." Santana admits with a shy shrug of her shoulders. I have to giggle, because admittedly even when she's being a bitch she's still so damn cute to me.

I understand what she means though. She's not talking about separation, which is good because I wouldn't like that, she just wants me to have an outlet to escape to when things aren't going my way. I can't even begin to describe how much I appreciate that. Not only the fact that she wants that for me, but that she recognizes that even I need that sometimes. And furthermore, I'm grateful that she understands that dancing, as is making music, is that escape for me.

Most people just think I dance because I don't know how to do anything else. I don't think they realize how truly passionate something like dance is for a person, how draining and inspiring all in one it can be. Sometimes it scares me how long it's been since I've gotten to dance, with so much going on in my life, but I'm glad that Santana sees I need that too.

"Thank you." I whisper into her lips as I press forward for another kiss. I can feel Santana's lips quirk into a smile as she wholeheartedly returns the kiss, her hands sliding to rub down my back before the fall to rest on my hips and keep me anchored to her lap. My own hands cup the nape of her neck, holding our mouths together and grounding my own heart before it floats away with the intensity of Santana feelings I'm having.

* * *

Santana drops me off at L.I.F.A.A about forty-five minutes later. I'm just about on time for an eleven a.m. shift. I tried to convince Santana that I could come in at noon today but she pouted and said her parents were planning on leaving at eleven thirty and that she should probably go before they ground her and she gets the opportunity to see me whenever she wants take away from her.

Our parting is bittersweet. Santana helps me out of the passenger side of her car before pressing her body fully into mine and cupping my cheeks with her palms, giving me a deep sensual kiss before pulling back and resting her forehead against mine.

"I'm really going to miss you." She tells me and I peck her lips again.

"Me too."

"I love you Britt."

My heart melts at those words, again.

"I love you too Santana."

She wraps her arms around me in a hug.

"I'll call and text you as much as I can. And I'll take pictures." She says and I smile and nod my head.

"Okay."

With one more kiss pressed to my lips Santana slips back into her car, and after a moment of holding my hand through her open window her phone goes off and she sighs. She presses a kiss to my knuckles and then lets my hand go before she puts her car into park and starts driving away. I watch until she's gone from my sight.

With a heavy sigh I turn and start walking towards the complex. I'm not expecting to have Mike Chang pop up in front of me.

"Hey Brittany." He greets with an awkward wave. I glance around to see if perhaps he's talking to another Brittany behind me, but find that there's no one there.

"Hey Mike."

He smiles at my greeting and sways back and forth slightly on the balls of his feet. There's an eerie silence for a good thirty seconds before he clears his throat and finally speaks up.

"So this might be weird, but I figured since you're dating my best friend maybe we could, I dunno, talk and stuff." He says as one of his hands rubs at the back of his neck in obvious nervousness.

I shrug my shoulders at him. I don't have a problem with Mike, and if Santana trusts him, I can too.

"Okay, that's cool. What'd you want to talk about?" I ask and then gesture to start walking. He seems to relax and falls easily in step with me. I notice that he carries himself with a certain grace, one I've seen in other dancers I've watched.

"Well to be honest, it's actually about one of your other friends." Mike says and looks around nervously. I quirk an eyebrow at him imploring him to continue.

"Um, you're friends with Tina right?"

I try to hold back my laughter at that. I should have guessed this was about Tina. I've seen Mike pining over her since the party, with sadly I must say, not too much luck in the matter.

"Yeah, what about her?" I decide to toy with him a little. Just then a sound comes from the front of the complex and none other than Tina strides from the building, walking purposefully towards the other end of the complex and away from Mike and I. I turn to glance Mike's reaction and catch his love struck, jaw dropped look just before I notice the object he's about to run into.

"Watch…!" Is all I manage to say before Mike runs smack dab into the flagpole that's erected outside of L.I.F.A.A's front entrance. I cringe slightly at the twanging noise that Mike's head makes when it connects with the metal and stifle laughter again as he yelps out an 'Ow!' and starts rubbing at his forehead. His face turns really red when he turns to glance at me.

He must tell that I'm trying really hard not to laugh because he frowns at me.

"Was it really that bad?" He asks in a whiny mumble, his thumb and forefinger pinching the bridge of his nose as his eyes squint and go cross in an attempt to examine the slope of it. At that I can't help but let out a little chuckle, but I'm quickly shaking my head and patting him on the back.

"No, not at all." I lie.

"Do you think she saw?"

I glance in the direction Tina went and notice her hiding a smirk as she turns back away from glancing at Mike and I. I steel my face and shake my head. It's hard for me to lie but I don't want to injure the guys pride anymore than it already is.

"Not a thing. Here." I tell him and lead him away from the flagpole and towards the picnic table that rests a few feet away.

Mike rubs his forehead for a bit and allows the blush that spread across his face to dissipate a little before he speaks again.

"So do you think you could help me with that?" He asks sheepishly and I smile at him but give him a nod.

"Sure, but you have to help me with something too."

I have a feeling the beginning of a really good friendship is about to take place.

* * *

"You've gotta understand something about Santana, she's fiercely guarded." Mike tells me and I frown a little in his direction. Clearly, that's something I am intimately aware of. I had expected him to say something I didn't already know when I asked him to tell me about Santana a few minutes ago.

"I know you've seen the defensive walls guarded side of her, but there's another side to Santana that is shown so rarely I've only ever seen it once before." Mike continues to say when he must notice the way I'm looking at him, and now I'm wondering what he could be talking about. His long legs take him over to the picnic table that rests in the center 'Welcome' area of the complex and he hops up onto the surface of the lacquered wood.

I take a moment to consider Mike's words before I join him on the tabletop. I know there are still things about Santana that I don't fully know, and I'm willing to learn about them if they can help me show her how much I love her.

"What Santana doesn't like to talk about is the dreams and hopes that she has." Mike says and I nod a little. It's true that I've never really gotten much out of her about that. I mean I know what she says she wants to do, but half the time Santana's so focused on making me happy and helping me make my dreams come true that I think I forget to ask her hers.

Gosh, I feel kind of selfish now.

"Santana loves to sing." Mike says and I find myself nodding. Yeah, I knew that.

"Not just in a 'this is fun' kind of way but she genuinely, passionately wants singing to be her career."

"Yeah, and she totally could. She's amazing." I say and Mike nods.

"The only problem is, no one but you or I know that's what she wants to do. Hell, her parents don't even know how amazing of a voice she has. They know she wants to sing, her mother's always pushed her towards it but they don't know that she's exceptionally talented at it."

That's actually news to me, I hadn't realized that Santana never sang for them and showed them how good she is.

"What's worse, there's no outlets for her at school and I think even if there were, she'd be too scared of being judged to actually try them."

"But why?" I inquire, surely Santana knows she would blow everyone's minds if she sand in front of them.

"It's not something that's cool to do if you want to be popular. And for Santana, right now, the only thing she strives for is being popular, at least that was what she wanted before you came into her life." Mike tells me his eyes squinting in my direction, a soft smile covering his face.

"Do you think maybe if I encouraged her to sing and stuff she'd do it?"

Mike studies me for a second before he shrugs.

"Honestly I don't know. I don't think she's terrified of showing you that she can sing, but showing the rest of the world, well that's a different question. She's so scared of failing you know? And it's not only in the school's eyes, but also in her family's eyes. She can't help it, she was raised so much different than a lot of other kids, and the fact that she's an only child puts a lot of pressure on her to succeed. Not that Dr. and Mrs. Lopez ever push her, but they just don't often make it a priority to put Santana first, unless of course she's being a shinning example of the girl they hope she'll be. Her grandmother's even worse." Mike speaks in an even tone, describing to me things that I had gathered slimly from Santana but never actually knew the full extent of.

"I've only ever met her abuela Lopez once, but that woman looked at me so defiantly that I thought I might burst into flames." Mike says and noticeably shivers. Well, that can't be good. "The woman is extremely traditional and so conservative that she still thinks girls these days shouldn't wear dresses that show more than their ankles, and well you know how fondly Santana likes those mini dresses. She wouldn't dare wear something like that around her abuela, and well she…" Mike then says and looks at me with a pained expression on his face. I think I know where he's going.

"And she's scared of her abuela finding out about her being in love with a girl." I finish for Mike noting the way his face and whole demeanor drops in confirmation of my words. I let out a heavy sigh.

No matter the progress Santana makes, it always keeps coming back to the fact that half the people she's been surrounded by her whole life don't agree with or support her life. I can't imagine how hard that would be, holding something inside of yourself, a part of you, that you're so scared to let out because half the people you love would probably disown you if they knew about it.

It's not like she has a choice to be who she is, she was born that way, and most people, even the ones we love, sometimes just don't understand that.

All I want for Santana is to be herself and be happy; nothing else that this world throws at us really matters. Now all I have to do is show Santana that.

"Say Mike, do you think you could help me with something?"

* * *

The Lopez cabin doesn't actually adorn the shores of Lake Lima but rather it is a quaint but sturdy log cabin that rests just up the slight incline of a hill along the far side of the lake. Thick pines and surround the cabin and give it cover but there is a pier that runs off into the lake from the privacy of the cabin's front porch.

Santana can't honestly remember the last time that she and her parents came here for such a secluded little getaway. Normally the cabin is used for family reunions or her parents 'private' getaways. It's nice being back, she admits, but she's already missing Brittany terribly.

Oh and there's one other thing she forgot, the service freaking sucks up here.

"Dammit. Piece of shit phone, what the hell?" Santana grumbles as she hocks her duffle bag onto the bed of her 'room', the largest one upstairs complete with it's own balcony, as she stares down at her phone whose screen is blinking up at her with a 'No service' message.

"Mija, are you all settled?" Maribel Lopez glides into her daughter's bedroom, only to find the girl scowling at the screen of her phone, nowhere near unpacked.

Santana glances up at her mother and frowns.

"There's no service here at all is there?" She whines and Maribel can't help but chuckle softly. No doubt Santana is attempting to get in contact with Brittany, the two of them can't seem to spend more than a few hours away from each other without some form of contact.

Not to say she doesn't understand it, love that is, she was quite the same way with Jorge when they were younger.

"At the end of the pier maybe sweetheart. I'm sure Brittany can wait a few more hours though, your father already has the grill going and we're going to eat soon." Maribel tells her daughter who sighs and slumps her shoulders in defeat. With a heavy heart, Santana trudges out of the room following her mother downstairs to help her set the table so they can eat.

* * *

They're sitting at the table eating some of her father's barbeque grilled salmon when the topic of Santana and her plans are for the future come up.

"I'm going to be honest with you mija, your mother and I brought you out here so that we could discuss a few things with you." Santana's father speaks up from his position at the head of the table.

Santana quirks an eyebrow at her father's words.

"No offense papi, but you couldn't have done that back home?"

Dr. Lopez sighs and glances at his wife who nods her head in encouragement.

"Do not mistake me, we really are proud of you Santanita, you've made quite the life for yourself and we can't express how sorry we are that we didn't tell you that sooner. The truth is though, we're worried about you." Jorge tells his daughter as he places a sturdy hand on her slim shoulder. Santana's brow furrows, she's glad to finally hear her parents say that but she's confused because she doesn't know what he means and she's sad because she's not sure who else in her family is ever going to speak those words.

"We also want to make it clear, Santana, that we believe there is no one better in this world that we could have hoped you'd end up with than Brittany. She's lovely mija and we are so happy that you have her in your life." Maribel speaks up rubbing her hand up and down Santana's forearm.

Santana smiles at the thought of her gorgeous, amazing, wonderful girlfriend. It's hard not too.

"Thanks mami, thanks papi. I can't even begin to describe how much Brittany has changed my life. She's amazing."

Her parents exchange a look.

"Besides Brittany, what else do you have planned in your life Santana?" Her papa inquires. Santana takes a slow bite of her food and tilts her head in question at him.

"What do you mean?"

"We love Brittany, but we're worried that maybe you're giving up your own dreams for her. We want you to know that it's okay to have both." Maribel explains as gently as possible. Santana's brow furrows again.

"Giving up my dreams…?" She starts to say and then gives an uncharacteristic yelp of a laugh, "Actually the more time I spend with Brittany the more my future starts to build and unfold."

It's Santana's parents turn to look at their daughter in question.

"Brittany makes me want to be the best person I can." Santana says with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Yes, but what do you see in your future?" Jorge implores.

Santana takes a deep breath and sets her fork on the table. It's probably best that she just tell her parents what's on her mind.

"Honestly? All I see is Brittany. I love her and I want to be with her. She makes me happy and gives me something to look forward to."

Maribel's face softens into a smile.

"That's wonderful mija but I'm sure that even with Brittany in your life and future, there's something more you want to do." She's not pushing, but Maribel Lopez is aware that her and her husband have unintentionally neglected their only daughter on a lot of the important things in life. They want to make up for that now.

"I umm, actually…" Santana starts to say and glances at both her parents, "I actually think I'd like to sing." She admits in a tiny voice, entirely unsure of how her parents are going to take the news.

She's not expecting an enthusiastic clap from her mami. Sure Maribel has always wanted Santana to pursue music much like she herself never got the chance to, but she has never really seen Santana take much of an interest in it.

"That's wonderful Santana, you would be incredible at that." Jorge speaks up and sends his daughter the same dimpled grin she inherited from him.

Santana smiles back at her parents and they all lapse into a comfortable silence going about their meal and discussing random things. When the topic swings back to Santana and singing, however, her papi mentions the L.I.F.A.A performance show that's going to be occurring a week and a half from now. Santana suddenly gets nervous.

"Oh Santana! That would be wonderful for you to participate in." Maribel exclaims and Santana swallows nervous but nods slightly. She's considered it, for Brittany's sake, but the thought of performing in front of a bunch of her peers is still rather intimidating.

Particularly because she hasn't spoken to any of them (not really) but Mike since she left Josh Coleman clutching his junk in pain (she wishes she had kicked him harder as a vengeance for what he did to Brittany) at the party so long ago. She's not counting the time she ran into him at L.I.F.A.A. And oh yeah, it's also a scary thought since she's a) just realized she's gay and admitted it to herself and b) now has a girlfriend whom she's in love with.

"Yeah I thought about it but…" Santana starts to say.

"No, just thinking about it nonsense, you're a Lopez and we always do things all the way." Her papi says and Santana studies him for a second.

She supposes if her parents support her, and Brittany surely does as well, maybe this could be her break out chance. Get out and perform in front of people and finally show someone that she's talented and worth it.

"Okay, I'll do it." Santana says with a determined nod of her head. Both her parents clap in acceptance.

"Wonderful," Dr. Lopez begins to say; "Now I can call my mother and tell her that her favorite grandchild has found her path in life."

Santana's eyes go wide and her heart sinks at her papi's words.

Alma Lopez will be there to watch Santana sing and (probably) interact with her girlfriend? That doesn't sound like it will be the best of outcomes at all.

And now Santana has never felt so conflicted in her life.

* * *

**Thanks again to all of you who are still with me, or even just joining me! I know my chapters are long, I kind of have a lot to say sometimes. **

**We're getting into the home stretch of this story. Roughly about 6-8 chapters left, depending on what I tackle in each. I look forward to everyone continuing this journey with me!**

**Thanks again :)**

**-A**


	28. Day 20

**Thanks again to everyone who always takes the time to review and read and everything. It's really encouraging to me and it makes me want to make this story enjoyable for you! **

**Hope you enjoy the return trip, there's build up to a lot of stuff that's going to be happening soon. And also some much needed sexy times since the girls haven't seen each other in four days. **

**I'll try not to take so long on the next update!**

* * *

_**AUGUST**_

_**Day 20**_

"Hey there pretty lady." Santana's voice drifts through the empty space of the kitchen and reaches to Brittany's ears where she stands at the sink. Brittany immediately swirls around and a big smile covers her face as she takes in the appearance of her girlfriend.

"You're back!" Brittany exclaims before she drops the bowl she was washing back into the soapy water and dashes over to Santana, scooping the smaller girl into her arms and hugging her tightly.

Harmonious giggles fill the room as a beaming smile covers Santana's face and Brittany swirls her around in an impromptu dance.

"Britt! Let me down! I'm gonna hurl!" Santana exclaims, only partly teasing and Brittany finally sets her feet on the ground only to capture Santana's lips in her own in a searing, passionate 'I really missed you' kiss. Santana gasps a little at the action but finds her eyes quickly drooping closed as she pushes into Brittany's lips and kisses her back.

When their mouths part with another gasp, Brittany rests her forehead against Santana's, breathing in ragged pants.

"I missed you." She admits and Santana's heart melts a little. She frames the ledge of Brittany's jaw in her hands and places a kiss to the tip of a freckle-crested nose.

"I missed you too baby." Santana whispers and is met again with Brittany's lips as she tilts her chin up to connect them.

"Try not to do that again, or at least take me with you next time." Brittany mumbles a few minutes later, after they have reacquainted themselves by kissing deeply until they had to take a breather. Santana's arms are wrapped around Brittany's waist and she's leaned back against the wall in the kitchen, Brittany's face buried under her chin and long slender pale arms wrapped tightly around her own waist.

"I promise." Santana tells Brittany and places a kiss to the center of her forehead.

A few silent minutes go by before Brittany squeezes Santana tightly, releases a sigh and then pulls back a little to look into brown eyes.

"Did you have fun at least?" Brittany asks and Santana smiles but shrugs slightly.

"It was okay. The cabin's nice and my parents and I had a decent amount of fun but all I could think about was getting back to you." She admits and Brittany's heart somersaults. A beaming smile covers her face.

Santana smiles back at her, Brittany's adorableness always contagious to her. She rubs her hands up and down her girlfriend's back for a few seconds before she starts gnawing on the inside of her lip, a telltale sign she's got something more on her mind. Brittany nudges Santana's nose with her own before planting a kiss there.

"Everything okay baby?" She asks, concern clearly written in her blue eyes. If there's one thing besides being an absolute genius that Brittany is good at, it's reading Santana and understanding when something is wrong that she can help her out with. It's like a sixth sense.

It's another few seconds of silence before Santana sighs heavily and finally responds to Brittany' question.

"It's not…bad? I guess? It's just kind of scary to think about and all."

Santana's ambiguous response draws a confused look from Brittany who looks at the girl with a furrowed brow. She cocks her head to the side to better understand just what Santana might be trying to say.

"What's scary San?"

Santana sighs heavily, wishing she didn't have such a thing to worry about and that she could just spend her time with Brittany. That's all she looked forward to anyway since she had to leave her love last Friday. Four days and nights away from Brittany is longer than she ever cares to spend away again.

"It's just my abue-"

Santana is cut off before she can even finish the word by an excited, and extremely surprising, shriek of joy. One second, Santana is holding Brittany in her arms and is about to tell her some important things, and the next she is being half hugged from behind by an overly excited, and now gushing, Rachel. Santana's eyes go so wide Brittany fears for her girlfriend's eyesight.

"Oh my gosh Santana you're back!"

Santana stands stock still, frozen with fear at being touched so friendly like by Rachel. She doesn't do hugs, with the exception of Brittany of course, but she most certainly does not do hugs with the likes of Rachel Berry.

"Berry, why the hell are you still hugging me?" Santana asks through a clenched jaw. Brittany's hand goes up to her mouth in an attempt to, unsuccessfully, hide the giggle that is escaping her mouth at both the sight of a scared shitless Rachel Berry and a fearful but all raged up Santana.

Rachel steps back finally.

"I-I'm so s-sorry S-Santan-n-na. I guess I let my excitement of your return get the best of me." Rachel stutters through an apology, Brittany remains chuckling behind her hand. Santana narrows her eyes at her girlfriend mouthing an 'I'll deal with you later' to her before she brushes furtively at the sleeves of her jacket as she turns to face Rachel.

"Since when do _we_ hug?" She inquires crossing her arms imposingly over her chest and fitting the shorter girl with an expectant look. Brittany giggles softly but steps up behind Santana and wraps her arms around her waist, setting her chin on her right shoulder and turning her head to press a kiss to Santana's exposed ear.

"Be nice baby." Brittany whispers and instantly feels the effect her words and touch have upon the girl. Santana relaxes and leans back into Brittany embrace, exhaling softly and placing her own hands on top of pale ones.

"I-I just t-thought." Rachel is still a blubbering mess. Santana rolls her eyes.

"Look, whatever, just warn me next time so I can mentally prepare myself. Now was there something you needed to talk to me about?" She can't help feeling a little bit pathetic for being so much less of a badass but she also can't fight the smile that inadvertently spreads across her lips when she feels Brittany squeeze her tighter and place another, longer, kiss to the skin of her neck that her hair is not brushing across.

Rachel decides to shake her head in reply instead of making an effort to talk. Santana shrugs and mumbles 'You may go' before she watches the petite girl scamper back off from where she came from.

With a shake of her own head at her disbelief of the things she goes through, Santana worms her way around in Brittany's arms to face her beaming girlfriend. She ducks her head shyly at Brittany's unbridled attention.

"What?" She asks shyly and it just makes Brittany grin that much wider. She leans down and places a kiss first on Santana's forehead and then on her nose.

"Nothing, you're just amazing and I love you."

Santana swoons at Brittany's words, literally swaying in her girl's arms and melting a little more at being caught and held up by such strong ones. Her arms wrap tightly around Brittany's waist and rest palm down at the middle of her back as Santana dips her head and rests it just under Brittany's chin.

"I love you more than I could ever describe Brittany." She whispers quietly into the room and Brittany acknowledges hearing her by placing a kiss to the crown of Santana's head. They stand there holding each other for a few minutes before they hear shouting down the hall.

Brittany is the first to pull back, just enough to look down and into Santana's shining brown eyes.

"Wanna go somewhere else where it can just be us?" She asks and Santana smiles at first and then scrunches her nose.

"I want to make love to you Britt but I want it to be in one of our beds or at one of our own houses at least. There are a lot of things I want to do to you that you won't want the rest of L.I.F.A.A knowing or hearing about."

Brittany giggles at Santana's answer and reaches up to bop her on the nose.

"Well I wasn't talking about sex you horn dog, not that that's not going to happen, but I actually really meant let's go somewhere that we can just talk and be together without any interruptions or silly tasks."

Santana sighs out contently and falls back into Brittany's arms.

"That sounds amazing baby."

* * *

"So what you're saying is that you want us to put on these clothes. God knows where they came from or where they've been, or who's been in them. They're most likely unwashed and possibly holding diseases and you're okay with that?" Santana questions as Brittany continues to rummage through the seemingly endless boxes of clothing that L.I.F.A.A has stored in their large training facility in preparation for the huge annual garage sale they'll be having after the performance next week.

Brittany turns to Santana with a mega-watt smile and nods, she holds up what has to have been the biggest fashion faux pas in the decade with which this particular garment must have existed.

"Is that a snake skin vest or is that made of something else that was uselessly made extinct because the only three animals in the world that possessed the material were killed to provide it for that thing?"

A roll of Brittany's eyes tells Santana that she's at least accepting Santana's commentary in good humor, even if she doesn't fully agree with it. She takes calculated steps towards Santana until she's a breath away. Leaning in very slowly, Brittany lets her breath brush across a tan jaw line, smirking as she watches Santana shudder under the 'touch'.

"Put it on and then we can figure it out."

Santana's eyes are half-lidded and her breathing is shallow.

"But that means I'd have to take off my other clothes."

Brittany bites her lip coyly and nods.

"Mmmhmm. Yep."

It takes everything Santana has to restrain her moan at the lustful look Brittany's fitting her way. She won't give in that easy. An idea pops into her head and she fits her own smug grin across her face and leans in to Brittany, her lips ghosting across the girl's ear.

"Okay," She husks before she presses a kiss to the shell, "But you'll have to turn around so I can maintain my modesty."

Brittany's lips instantly fall into a pout and Santana can't help but chuckle as she kisses the bottom of her girlfriend's pink lips.

"You don't play fair." Brittany whines, her eyes scrunching up in the most adorable way, the quiver in her lip reminding Santana of the way a toddler pouts to get their way.

"All is fair in love and war, Britt-Britt." She says before bopping Brittany's nose and shawshaying her hips wickedly as she passes the girl to stand on the opposite side. Before she makes to change her clothes at all, Santana glances over her shoulder.

"No peeking baby." She whispers seductively and Brittany has to force her eyes closed so she won't give in. She waits patiently for what seems like ages until finally slim arms wrap around her waist and supple pouty lips press kisses to the back and side of her neck, pausing briefly as Santana moves the curtain of blonde hair out of the way before she proceeds kissing across Brittany's skin.

"Still think I'm sexy?" Santana asks in teasing tone before allowing Brittany to spin around and get a good look at her. Brittany tries to hold in her giggles. It's not that Santana doesn't look absolutely sexy; it's just that she does so in such an adorable way that it's hard not to giggle softly at her. Santana frowns. She knew this vest was ridiculous. She makes to start unbuttoning the buttons and removing the entirety of it but Brittany jumps forward and stops her.

"Wait!" She says and Santana pauses to allow her girlfriend to speak her mind. Instead, Brittany leans in and places the softest most sensual kiss on Santana's lips yet and the other girl is faltering an in instant. Her knees shake and wobble and Brittany has to catch her to keep her from falling. Of course the action warrants more giggles from Brittany, but the sound is so wonderful to Santana's ears, it's hard to be scornful at the matter.

"You really do look sexy Santana. If you squint hard enough, you almost look like one of those sultry vampire vixens from those silly T.V. shows that you swear you don't watch." Brittany teases with a scrunch of her nose. Santana pouts.

"Britt," She whines, "I thought you said you'd never talk about that out loud."

Brittany chuckles more and plants another kiss on Santana's lips brushing the tips of their noses together and gazing deeply into coffee brown eyes.

"Don't worry sweetheart, your secret is safe with me and I still love you more than the moon and the stars regardless of what you like to watch on T.V."

A slow smile spreads across Santana's face at those words and she playfully rolls her eyes. Absentmindedly, Santana reaches out to take Brittany's hand as she walks back over to the trunk and numerous bags of clothes. She's intent on finding a similarly ridiculous outfit for Brittany to wear so she can see her in something dorky but still absolutely adorable. Of course, Brittany can pretty much pull off anything.

The pressure Santana keeps on Brittany's hand is light but very apparent and it causes Brittany's stomach to do more flips and jumps then she ever knew was possible. She has that light headed, floating heart feeling right now and it's not just because Santana is so damn gorgeous like all the time. That feeling in her heart grows a million times bigger as she watches Santana, bent at the waist, rummaging through the clothes trunk.

The look of deep concentration etched across her tan skin is enough to make Brittany sigh in content, but when Santana suddenly stands up with a triumphant look on her face and a 'Ah ha!', Brittany swoons a little more. When she glances the outfit that Santana holds excitedly in her free hand, she becomes a little skeptical. Then when Santana turns around and grabs the other half of the outfit and holds it up with a coy grin, Brittany's eyes go wide and she starts shaking her head rapidly.

"No, uh uh, no, Saaan." Brittany whines and Santana just continues to grin smugly. It's not as though the outfits bad, actually she thinks Brittany secretly likes it (she's just being stubborn), it's just the irony of it doesn't slip past either girl. Santana puts on her most pleading face, her lips quivering just that little bit to spark that feeling of guilt in Brittany if she doesn't acquiesce to Santana's entrustment. Usually, it's the other way around when it comes to one of them being whipped, but every once in a while Santana gets the upper hand.

"Pleaseeeee baby, if you wear this for five seconds and I get to admire you in it then you can put on whatever you want and I'll wear an outfit that compliments it."

Brittany considers Santana's proposition.

"So we could be John Smith and Pocahontas? Or Bonnie and Clyde? Or Romeo and Juliet?"

Santana smiles at Brittany's enthusiasm but she also recognizes the subtle context behind her girlfriend's clever question.

"How about we be Brittany and Santana, and we just wear really cool clothes that match each other and show anyone who's watching that we're in love and nothing's going to change that?"

Brittany's face softens into a look of pure adoration at Santana's words and she nods bashfully, taking a step closer to the girl and reaching out to grab the outfit from her hands.

As Brittany leans in to place a kiss against Santana's lips, she whispers a "'Kay," against them before brushing their noses together and causing the other girl to giggle adorably. Santana tucks her hands behind her back and excitedly bounces on the balls of her feet in wait of Brittany changing. Blue eyes regard Santana zealously with a hint of coy teasing before Santana catches on to the meaning of the look and turns around to give Brittany some privacy to change.

Shuffling, small grunts of protest, and zipping sounds can be heard behind Santana for a good few seconds. When things suddenly become silent and Santana has that feeling that someone is watching her she peeks over her shoulder, and is surprised to find that Brittany is not standing there. It's almost an instant reaction for her to huff and cross her arms, it's been a while since Brittany played this game with her but now she's caught between nervous as to what her girlfriend will do and excited at what that might lead to.

Santana catches a flash of red and black that draws her eyes to the section where the furniture rests just inside the storage area. Here she finds, perched precariously on the edge of a three-drawer chest of drawers, Brittany dressed in the cheerleading outfit Santana had dug up from the clothes pile. Her mouth goes dry at the sight and Santana can't believe she never thought about putting Brittany in such a short skirt and tight top before now.

Brittany watches her with a look of interest brewing in her now electric blue eyes. With a smirk she lifts herself up off the dresser and lands softly on the balls of her feet. She straightens up and places her balled fists on her hips striking a classic cheerleading pose and flashing Santana a dazzling smile as she watches the girl inch closer to her, a look of awe and intrigue written across her face.

"You like?" Brittany inquires in a similarly perky tone as the attitude she's presenting, almost as though she's in character. She glances down her body and gives a quick full 360 spin giggling softly as she watches the red pleats of her skirts dance around her legs. She never thought she'd enjoy being in a cheerleading outfit. Sure, she's always appreciated Santana in hers, but she never realized how fun it would be to don one herself. Particularly with the way that Santana is still staring at her.

"God Brittany, you look really hot. How did I never think of this before?" Santana says breathless, her eyes still glued to most of Brittany's body that rests below her torso. There's just something about those long, smooth legs peeking out from between those red pleats that have Santana's heart racing (or maybe it's just because it's Brittany.) Brittany smiles at Santana's words and skips the last few feet to her girlfriend wrapping her arms around a tan neck the instant she gets close enough.

"It's weird that this feels so natural. Like I totally could have been a cheerleader in a different life." Brittany says as she keeps her cheek pressed to Santana's shoulder and lets her body become embraced by the girl. Santana nods against her, her hands wrapping around the small of Brittany's back and pulling her closer.

"You'd be a natural. A hot natural. I'd have to kick a lot of guys asses for staring at your ass in this thing though." Santana admits, making her point known by sliding her hand down and giving Brittany's ass a solid squeeze. The blonde girl squeals and giggles in Santana's ear.

"Just imagine all the things we could do though. They're so short, and you don't have to wear much else but some red spanks. We'd probably get in trouble every chance we got, because I know I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off you." Brittany whispers into Santana's ear, which causes a tremble to run through the girl's body as she imagines all the things Brittany is hinting at them being able to do.

There's silence for a few minutes as both girl's just hold each other close and lovingly. Each one not knowing what's going on in the other's head, which is strange because if they knew they were thinking about the same thing it might be easier to talk about. It's Brittany who decides to broach the topic.

"Do you ever think about it?"

Santana pulls back just enough to look down into Brittany's eyes, thoroughly confused as to what she could be referencing. Brittany gazes back at her with a look somewhere between hopeful and pained, and it hurts Santana's heart to know her girlfriend, her love, is conflicted by something so much it shows in her beautiful eyes as they turn from clear to hazy.

"What babe?"

Brittany takes a deep breath and releases it in a half-hearted sigh. She shrugs one shoulder noncommittally and begins to chew on the bottom of her lip.

"Like…" She starts to say and it seems as though words get caught in her throat. She pauses, takes another deep breath and tries again, "I was just thinking about school and stuff and what's going to happen."

The words, and the way they sound so sad, don't register with Santana at first, but she considers the fact that school starting up again is right around the corner.

"Oh I know. I can't believe it's just a couple weeks away. And the performance is only next week." Santana says and watches for a reaction from Brittany, she hasn't really talked to her much about actually performing. She knows Brittany would love if she did though, so she's kind of thinking maybe she can plan it out as a surprise.

"Speaking of which," Santana continues to say when she doesn't receive a response from Brittany, "Mike mentioned to me vaguely in text the other day that you and he had been talking about the performance that's coming up. I guess you're helping him do something to impress Tina?"

Brittany shrugs. This conversation is not really going where she had intended it to go, but at the same time she's glad that Santana is acknowledging the performance at all.

"Yeah something like that, and he said he'd help me." Brittany supplies in answer and she watches Santana's eyebrows scrunch up a little in that adorable way that says she doesn't really know how to respond to Brittany. With a soft giggle, because she can't help it, Brittany offers to her girlfriend, "I can help you out with yours if you want."

Santana panics for a second before she realizes that Brittany still doesn't know what she has planned and if she lets her girlfriend at least work with her and think she's helping her, the actual performance will be more of a surprise. Besides, she never wants to turn down a chance to see Brittany dance, but she has to be careful. She's not sure if she's ready to face the side of her fears or performing in front of a lot of people, in front of her abuela, yet.

Everything's so happy and good with Brittany, she doesn't want to ruin it by bringing up her fears and the fact that maybe she's not strong enough for Brittany. She knows she has at least a little bit of time to figure things out, and at least with Brittany by her side it will be easier.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Santana finally answers, a genuine smile pulling across her lips. Brittany beams back at her forgetting for a moment what she had originally intended discussing with Santana. She buries it in the back of her mind for now; there will be more time for that later. Right now, if she's being honest, she really just wants to hold Santana in her arms and love and kiss her. It's been far to long since she's been able to do that. (Four days is a long time for some people, okay). So with a genuine smile that matches Santana's, Brittany nods and presses their lips together for good measure.

When they pull back, Santana giggles airily before she dances away from Brittany. She only pouts for a moment in Santana's absence before she realizes her girlfriend is going to the stereo system in the corner and turning it on. Brittany giggles a little when Santana twirls around to the beat of the song and then bashfully dances over to her.

"May I have this dance?" She inquires with a proper bow and Brittany's smile is so big it's likely to be seen from space. She takes Santana's hand and returns her bow with a curtsy.

"You may." She says and Santana giggles in delight before pulling Brittany into a spin. When they slow down, she places both her hands around Brittany's neck as her girlfriend places both her hands on a slim waist and they pull each other closer. Words are unneeded as they dance to the beat of the song.

"Hey pretty baby with your high heels on." Santana whisper sings as she sways back and forth with Brittany and the two of them giggle. Brittany breathes in the smell that surrounds her, rose and vanilla with that touch of sweet honey, her fingers running soothingly up and down along Santana's side. As the song comes to an end and the next one begins, both girls pause and lean back to look at each other.

"That was nice." Brittany says through a smile and Santana hums and nods her own agreement.

"Yeah, everyone will be jealous at prom." Santana says pensively and it takes a few seconds to kick in before she realizes what she just said. That's when her eyes about bug out of her head.

"That is-I mean-I'm" She stutters but Brittany steadies her with firm hands. Santana's chin drops to her chest and she swallows before glancing back up at her girlfriend through thick eyelashes.

"I didn't mean to assume Brittany. I guess I just got caught up in the thought of things."

Santana barely gets a moment to finish her sentence before Brittany's lips are crashing into her own and strong arms are running down the backs of her thighs, cupping her legs at the bend of her knees and hoisting her body up to wrap her legs around a slim waist. Santana releases a muffled squeal into Brittany's mouth at the action, but the way her girlfriend's talented tongue is invading her mouth kind of makes everything else, including the possibility of being dropped on her ass, obsolete.

Brittany carries Santana, blindly, over to the three-drawer chest of drawers she had been perched on earlier and sets Santana's ass down on the surface who releases a mumbled _oomph_ noise, but doesn't make any move to stop or slow Brittany down as pale hands shift to spread tan legs apart and stand between them, her palms running up Santana's bare thighs, her short skirt having ridden up a little as she took her seat on the dresser. The kiss is deepened for a moment and Santana's hands cup Brittany's cheeks, if only to give her something to hold onto.

When Brittany pulls back, she keeps her lips just a breath away from Santana's, her blue eyes looking soul searchingly deep into brown. Santana doesn't shy away from the look.

"Please don't apologize for that Santana. Because I'm really hoping that prom is not the only special dance we get to dance together at." Brittany whispers and Santana's heart flutters. She nods and dips back in to kiss Brittany's lips, her hands tangling in silky blonde locks of hair as she tugs her closer.

"You know I'd be careful if I were the two of you. Knowing how quickly things can escalate when you're both together, you should probably start locking more doors."

A voice snaps Brittany and Santana out of their passionate lip lock and they both jerk their heads towards the door to find Quinn standing there, leaned up against the doorframe with her arms crossed over her chest. Santana can't help but roll her eyes at the sight. She swears Quinn is like a professional interrupter. Like she has some sort of special radar that informs her of when she should show up in certain places to be sure and ruin those almost perfect moments for other people.

Though their lips part, Brittany remains standing between Santana's legs her palms on tan thighs, and Santana keeps her arms around Brittany's neck, eyebrow still quirked in the highest manner.

"Sometimes when people can't be found, it means they don't want to be." Brittany speaks up for the both of them and Santana gives her a dazzling smile at the feisty words. She feels like fist pumping and yelling out 'That's my girl!' Quinn doesn't seem to let Brittany's words faze her; she simply shrugs and takes a step further into the storage area.

"I know that you just got back Santana, and it's really good to see you, but what do you say about maybe you, me and Brittany getting together and planning out a little something?"

Santana knew she should have just taken Brittany home and had her way with her because after Quinn utters those words, there's no room for even the thought of that to happen.

* * *

"Britts I'm trying to get my sweet lady kisses on with you but you seem to be far too enamored with a show about doctors to pay attention." Santana whines under her breath as she presses another wet kiss to Brittany's neck and receives less of a reaction from her girlfriend than she would have hoped. Currently, blue eyes are glued and mesmerized by a show on the TV screen that Quinn turned on and that in all honesty, Santana has not been watching at all.

"San, it's a show about neonatologists. They help premature and ill babies at birth. It's amazing."

Santana wants to groan in frustration, not at Brittany or the show she's watching, but more or less at the fact that Quinn has basically commandeered her time with her girlfriend and invited her damn self over to hang out with the both of them. So since that last kiss in the storage building at L.I.F.A.A, some five hours ago, Santana has not had the chance to properly offer, or receive, the welcome home from Brittany that she wants.

Furthermore, now they're in the Pierce apartment and Quinn is only about three feet away from them. Speaking of which.

"Shhh." Quinn hushes them from her perch in the lazy chair just to the front and right of them. The shorter blonde doesn't even bother turning around to look at Santana or Brittany, not wanting to take her eyes off the television screen. Santana rolls her eyes.

"Shush yourself Fabray. I'm talking to my girlfriend and if you don't like it you can leave, this is her house anyway." Santana snaps back as she shuffles around to face the other girl and Brittany's grip around her squeezes more firmly.

"San, it's okay." Brittany whispers to her girlfriend, her hold instantly calming the other girl, but she adds a sweet peek to a tan cheek for good measure before she calls to her friend, "Sorry Q, we'll be quiet."

Quinn grumbles something unintelligible and Santana narrows her eyes, ready to fight a bitch if she so much as gives her or Brittany a look she doesn't like. Brittany's lips against her cheek bring her back, and she turns her head to look at where Brittany is hanging over her shoulder and smiling down at her.

They're lying horizontally on the couch, Brittany behind Santana as the big spoon now, holding the smaller girl close. The lengths of their entire bodies are pressed close together and fitting like puzzle pieces. Brittany's right arm is slung over Santana's waist, where Santana has their fingers intertwined and pulled close to her body. She releases a sigh but nods leaning up to peck Brittany's lips.

"Fine, I'll watch it and be quiet but you owe me." Santana informs her girlfriend before she turns her head back to face the T.V. screen, scooting and pushing backwards more so her ass presses back into the Brittany's hips even more. A soft kiss is pressed to the back of her neck in gratitude.

"Thank you baby. I love you." Brittany murmurs and Santana gets that warm mushy feeling again. It kind of all makes it worth it when she hears those words from Brittany. She sighs contently and settles down to watch the show with Brittany and an equally mesmerized, but still totally oblivious to anything else, Quinn.

It's not until a good forty-five minutes later, just as Santana finds herself about to doze off, that she feels Brittany's lips start ghosting across the skin of her exposed shoulder. Their hands are still intertwined and pressed into Santana's stomach as Brittany nips a certain spot on the side of Santana's neck that forces a whimper to fall from plump lips as Santana shifts her ass back into Brittany's hips at the touch.

Brittany is quick to detach her fingers from Santana's hand and she start gently caressing the skin of Santana's forearm and bicep as she moves her fingers up and down, leaving a trail of goose bumps where the tips of her fingers touch. Santana shifts again and it causes Brittany's hand to shoot down to her girlfriend's hip and pull her body closer into her own until they are molded together perfectly again.

It's a few more seconds of Brittany panting heavily in Santana's ear before she dips her fingers under the hem of Santana's tank top and splays her fingers across a taut stomach. Santana's body trembles in pleasure at the touch. She'd almost forgotten it's been a good four days since Brittany has touched her like that. It's all coming back to her now.

"Britt, _baby_, Quinn's still in the room." Santana murmurs very softly. It's not like she really gives a rats ass that Quinn is still near them, it's more or less she wants to be able to properly express her pleasure after having gone so long without it. Santana's not 100 percent sure that if Brittany touches her, she'll be able to remain respectfully quiet, and to be honest she really doesn't want to.

Brittany's hand pauses at Santana's navel, her first finger circling it soothingly, and her lips press into the spot just below Santana's ear before her tongue pokes out and swipes across it.

"If you're quiet baby, Quinn will never know."

A surge of electricity runs through Santana's body at those words and she feels a steady pulse throb between her legs. She shudders.

"I don't know if I can Britt. I need you so badly." She manages to choke out almost breathless. Brittany dips her face into the crook of Santana's neck and groans at the way those words send a spark of arousal through her own body. Now there's no way she's not touching Santana somehow tonight.

Santana gasps as Brittany's cool hand withdraws from her warm stomach and there's a little bit of Brittany shuffling around behind her before a throw pillow is placed in her arms and Brittany snakes her left arm under Santana's body to pull her closer, her right hand immediately returning to the skin of her stomach.

"Now you can scream into the pillow." Brittany whispers hotly into Santana's ear like it's everyday conversation and if Santana wasn't worked up before, the general casualness of the way Brittany is going about in preparation to touch her seriously turns her on. She can only nod and gulp in response, biting her lip to hold back a moan as she feels Brittany's hand round her back and then snake down to squeeze her ass over her shorts.

She jerks again when Brittany's hand next dips under her shorts and her fingers tickle across the smooth skin of her bare ass. Brittany gasps at her discovery and leans her head over Santana's shoulder to look her girlfriend in the eyes.

"You're not wearing any underwear." She states like it's a fact, which it is. Santana just nods furiously, concentrating really hard on not moaning at the feel of Brittany's palm on her flesh. Brittany smirks and leans down to press her lips into Santana's effectively muffing any sounds that were about to escape from her mouth. Santana's hips rock back into Brittany's as she feels her girlfriend push her tongue into her hot mouth.

When they break from the deep kiss, Santana gasps and Brittany glances towards where Quinn is sitting ensuring that the girl is still peacefully dozed off, she is. Brittany pulls her hand out of Santana's shorts and reaches for the blanket spread across the back of the couch pulling it snuggly over them and giving them cover, just in case. Her hand returns to Santana's shorts, but this time she tugs at the material.

Santana is all too willing and quick to lift up and assist Brittany in pushing her shorts down past her knees and to her ankles where she kicks them off, her body shuddering again as a cool breeze hits her most intimate spot during the movement. Brittany's lips return to Santana's neck and shoulder as her hand glides smoothly up and down the outer part of Santana's hip.

"Prop your leg up a little San." Brittany requests and Santana proceeds to shift her right leg up just enough to widen the gap between them and give Brittany full and proper access. Brittany's right hand glides back up Santana's thigh dipping back towards her ass and running over the curve before angling back up and ghosting over her hipbone.

After a few soothing circles against the prominent bone, Brittany glances down to look into pleading brown eyes.

"Are you okay?" She asks, wanting to be sure that everything is going good and right. Santana nods and reaches up to cup Brittany's cheek, drawing their lips down for a slow and tender kiss. Santana gasps against Brittany's lips when she feels long fingers tickle across the area just shy of her center before they quickly retreat and move back up to rub circles around her navel.

Santana groans.

"You're teasing." She pants, her lips just a breath away from Brittany's. Blue eyes, sparkling with mischief, look down on her and a coy smile spreads across pink lips. Brittany nods just a little and giggles when Santana releases a frustrated groan.

"Britt, it's been…four days. Please, I need you. I don't think I can take…" Santana is suddenly cut off by a moan escaping her lips as Brittany's fingers unexpectedly, but very welcomingly, trail through Santana's wet heat. Brittany is quick to silence the slipped moan with her lips pressing in hard to Santana's.

Brittany pulls back and presses her lips to Santana's ear.

"Mmmm San you're _drenched_." She breathes out, her breath moist and burning against Santana's ear, the only thing the other girl is capable of doing is biting her lip to stop the moan and nodding her head eagerly, "I've been dreaming about this since Friday, I'm going to fuck you long and slow until you come for me back to back to back."

Santana whimpers at those words and draws the pillow up into her face, afraid that even that wont' be enough to keep her moans under control if Brittany does in fact do what she's promising to do, something Santana knows her girlfriend is more than capable of.

"You feel so good San. I want to feel all of you." Brittany husks again, her fingers stroking up and down Santana's extremely wet heat. She can't believe she went as long as she did without feeling that. She never wants to leave that alone again. The tip of Brittany's finger rubs across Santana's stiff and begging clit, eliciting a jerk of the girl's hips and another muffled groan to tumble from her lips into the material of the throw pillow.

Brittany smirks into the shoulder of Santana's bare skin, her other hand wiggling around to reach out and cup her breast through the thin material of her tank top.

"Brittany." Santana gasps, caught up in pleasure and wanting more. She can't decide what she wants because everywhere Brittany is touching her is magically and making her lose coherent thought. Brittany's fingers slip back through Santana's arousal, stroking slow and long just like she promised. The fingers of her other hand pinch an erect bud between them and Santana shakes in her arms.

"Please…_fuck_, Brittany please." Santana begs breathless. Her words are hard and swift, her lungs full of just enough air to push them out.

"What can I do for you Santana?" Brittany asks low and seductive, nipping the shell of Santana's ear. Her fingers continue to slip up and down Santana's soaked folds, her thumb brushing against the hard bud every few strokes or so.

"Touch me. Touch all of me, fuck me Brittany. Just…please don't torture me anymore." Santana chokes out on the verge of crying out in frustration at the way Brittany has her worked up so well but isn't finishing the process.

"I am touching you San."

The way she says it so matter of fact has Santana's body trembling again. Her center aches for that release, she can feel Brittany's fingers so close, purposefully slipping over her entrance and skirting away to tease her clit. She can't take anymore. Santana releases her right hand from where it hand been gripping tightly onto the material of Brittany's shirt and she slides it under the covers and down between her legs to cup Brittany's exploring hand and still the girl's two fingers right at Santana's dripping entrance.

She turns to look into hooded and dark blue eyes.

"Put your fingers in me, _now_." Her tone is so demanding that the pulse that has been very apparent between Brittany's legs gives a surge and she's sure she just ruined her own panties. Santana's husky rasp has never sounded so sexy and Brittany finds herself nodding, all preconceptions of being in control flying out the window as she prepares to follow Santana's commands.

Twisting her wrist around, Brittany's first two fingers slip back down to Santana's entrance and with a deep breath she leans down and presses her lips to Santana's as she pushes her fingers into Santana's waiting tightness. She feels the vibrations of Santana's moans in her mouth and she can't hold her own back as her fingers dip deeper and deeper into wet velvety heat.

The angle her wrist is at, and the position of their bodies doesn't allow Brittany much room to slide in and out and she can tell that it's frustrating Santana who's attempting to rock her hips back further into the motions. Brittany can't reach the spots she wants and after a few slow pumps she slides her fingers out fully, only to be met with a groan from Santana.

"Britt." She has that pleading tone again and Brittany presses a kiss to her cheek.

"I'm gonna try something okay. Trust me?" She asks and Santana nods, her hand returning to Brittany's cheek and lovingly stroking it in answer that she does. She trusts Brittany with everything.

Brittany smiles and her hand that was between Santana's legs only moments ago glides back up and across Santana's hipbone, leaving a wet sticky trail that causes the Latina to groan lowly. When Brittany's hand reaches the curve of her ass, Santana understands what Brittany's thinking. She finds her body automatically responding as she props her leg up fully spreading them and giving Brittany complete access to take her from behind.

Brittany's fingers poke around blindly at first until she finds Santana's entrance and begins to circle it slowly.

"Okay?" She asks again and Santana nods, her hips shifting backwards to slip the tips of Brittany's fingers inside of her. Brittany gasps at the action but is quick to continue the motion until she's completely knuckle deep inside Santana. This time when she pulls back it's slow and precision like, before she slides back in at the same agonizing pace.

Santana groans into the pillow again. She's never thought about doing anything like this before, but the way Brittany is making love to her in this position is the hottest thing she's ever felt. Especially with a long slender pale arm wrapped securely around her waist and holding her close and soft pink lips pressing light kisses against her neck and shoulder.

And Brittany hasn't forgotten about Santana's breasts, making sure to squeeze and knead them in time with the slow methodical thrusts of her fingers. At this angle, Brittany can more effectively curl her fingers and tap that sensitive spot deep within Santana that makes the Latina whimper and moan.

"_Uh…ohh. Yes!_" Santana squeaks at one particular deep thrust, burying her face into the pillow to release a throaty moan as her hips grind backwards into Brittany's fingers. When Santana's face resurfaces she turns to look into Brittany's eyes, which have been watching the way pleasure washes over the beautiful features of Santana's face, before her face is scrunching again as another wave of pleasure rushes through her.

"Harder. Mmm…_uh_." Santana murmurs again as Brittany's fingers continue to pump in and out of her. With her forearm starting to burn in excursion, not that she's complaining, Brittany applies a little more pressure to her thrusts, pushing in as deep as possible and making sure to curl her fingers at hit _that_ spot every time she's deepest inside Santana, her pace picks up a little as she starts to feel Santana's walls constrict around her fingers.

"Oh God _yes, Bri-itt_. Right _t-there_…just like…_ugh_. You feel s-so _good_." Santana's practically chanting now, most of it muffled by the pillow that's squeezed to her face, but the mere words turn Brittany on and encourage her to keep up her pace.

"You take my fingers so well baby. You're so hot right now. I love fucking you like this." Brittany husks into the skin just below Santana's ear, poking her tongue out to swipe a hot trail against the flesh. Santana releases a drawn out whimper moan into the pillow. Brittany's other hand, which was previously massaging Santana's breasts but had to resort to anchoring the bucking grinding girl to her body so her fingers could work their magic wiggles further down Santana's body, remaining under it, until her hand reaches the girls other hip.

Brittany's thankful for her long slender arms, and even more thankful for her long slim fingers as she reaches to find Santana's clit and starts to rub tight circles against the still swollen and hard bud. Santana gasps at the pressure she feels at her clit and the added stimulation draws her that much closer.

"_Fuck_, baby, I'm gonna come…_uh oh_." Are the last words from Santana's mouth before her body goes rigid in Brittany's arms, her hips grinding backwards as long slim fingers push deep inside of her and curl perfectly into her sweet spot. Santana comes undone, her walls clench around Brittany's fingers as she comes hard, a rush of liquid spilling out and over the rest of Brittany's hand.

A broken moan of "Brit-_tany_" is gasped into Brittany's arm where Santana buried her face moments before she fell over the edge, the pillow pressed firmly to the other side of her face to drown out the noise.

Brittany doesn't slow her thrusts down; despite the firm grip Santana's walls still have on her fingers. She grinds her own hips into the curve of Santana's ass, her own orgasm building up at the feel and sound of Santana coming and the pressure of the girl's firm ass against her.

"_Ugh_ Britt. _Oh god, oh god_. I…_oh!_" Santana chants lowly before she moans into the pillow again and her back bows as her hips rock with the motions of Brittany's fingers and send another orgasm crashing through her.

"Shit _Santana_, you're coming so hard right now." Brittany groans into the skin of Santana's neck as she feels the girl's walls squeeze around her fingers again. She pulls Santana's body closer and grinds once more against her ass, pressing on Santana's clit again and feeling her shake in her arms with another broken moan of "Brit…tany" falling from her lips before it sends Brittany into her own release that washes over her body.

They're both breathing heavily as they come down from their highs. Santana's body slumps and relaxes into Brittany's embrace, but her face remains pressed into Brittany's arm as Santana takes deep gasping pants and tries to regain her breath.

When Santana's walls unclench from around her fingers, Brittany slips them out and wipes them on the back of her shorts before awkwardly reaching down to grab at Santana's shorts and pulling them slightly up her legs. Santana appears dead to the world though so Brittany decides to run her fingers soothingly up naked legs and exposed hips as she presses sweet kisses to her girlfriend's shoulder.

"I love you." Brittany whispers and is rewarded with Santana's lips pulling up into a smile she can just barely make out from under the pillow still squished to the girl's face. Santana finally starts to shuffle around and after managing to pull her shorts back up to cover herself, she turns to face Brittany and gives her the most adoring smile. Her hands reach out to cup flushed pale cheeks and she leans in to place a loving peck on Brittany's lips.

"You are incredible. That was-god I don't even have words. I love you Brittany, so much." Santana murmurs against Brittany's lips before pecking them again and then snuggling in close to the girl. Brittany just grins in return and wraps Santana up in an embrace, pulling her close and placing kisses to her temples, forehead and the crown of her head. They lay there in content for a few minutes before Santana's phone starts buzzing from its place on the floor.

Brittany stretches out to grab the phone and look at the caller ID.

"Babe, it's your mom."

Santana groans but shuffles around so she's lying on her back and takes the phone from Brittany's hand to press a few buttons and open a text. She sighs heavily.

"She wants me to come home. Right now." Santana says in a tone that would suggest she really has no plans or intentions of doing so at all. Brittany studies her for a second.

"I could drive you." She offers and Santana glances at her from the corner of one eye.

"No babe, don't worry about it. It's late."

Brittany chuckles and leans forward to kiss Santana's lips, her hand stroking across a firm stomach as it inches its way under the girl's slim tank again.

"No come on San, I'll drive you that way I can give you a goodnight kiss. I wanna be the last thing you think about tonight when you fall asleep."

Santana's heart flutters at Brittany's words and she turns on her side again to cup the girl's cheeks. She leans in and places a soft but passionate kiss on Brittany's lips, trying to convey all the love in the world she has for this wonderful person.

"You're always the last thing I think about when I fall asleep, and the first thing when I wake up." Santana whispers and Brittany playfully rolls her eyes at the cheese but squeezes Santana closer nonetheless.

"Me too." She says pressing a kiss to Santana's forehead, "But I still want to take you."

Santana sighs, but really how could she say no to Brittany? (Even if she wanted to, which she never does.)

"Okay."

* * *

After getting into a more appropriate change of clothes, just in case, Santana and Brittany tumble giggling like school girls from Brittany's apartment and walk hand in hand to the Jeep.

Climbing in and buckling up, Brittany makes her way towards Santana's house, the other girl reaching across the way and grabbing her hand to hold the entirety of the trip.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to return the favor properly." Santana pouts as Brittany comes to a stop outside the Lopez mansion. She chuckles and leans over to cup Santana's cheek.

"You know that never bothers me, and I wasn't left hanging. Making love to you San, watching you fall apart in my arms and telling me you love me afterwards-that's a pretty amazing thing for me. Besides, I know you'll eventually give me what's mine." Brittany says with a playful waggle of her eyebrows at the last words. Santana chuckles but nods. She tilts forward to rest their foreheads against each other and brings her hand up to stroke it softly against Brittany's cheek.

"You're right."

Brittany giggles.

"Duh."

Santana laughs and tilts her chin forward to connect their lips. Brittany moans into the kiss as her hand slides to the back of Santana's neck and she pulls the girl's face more firmly into her own to deepen the kiss. When Brittany's tongue strokes across Santana's lips, she parts them willingly moaning at the taste that invades her mouth when Brittany's tongue touches her own.

After a very long time, when the need for oxygen becomes apparent, they pull back both panting hotly against each other's lips.

"I really do love you Britt. So much." Santana is the first to speak, her brown eyes big and truthful as they stare into Brittany's. The other girl nods and pecks plump lips again.

"I know San. I love you too."

They part after one, or two (or six), more kisses and Santana walks backwards to her door the whole way, pausing to wave at Brittany who blows her a kiss back before she drives off into the night, the promise to text Santana when she gets home whispered from her lips.

Santana sighs dreamily and spins around like a twelve-year-old girl with a crush to enter her house. She's not expecting someone to be standing there in the shadows waiting up for her.

"Oh nina. What have you done?"

* * *

**I will forever hate that Bartie (bleh sorry to even mention it) got P.Y.T. because I could totally see Santana belting that out to Brittany. So I will go with the sounds of The Way You Make Me Feel (cuz well yeah). Obviously, it's by Michael Jackson. **

**My apologies for the wait on this chapter but since the story is winding down I want to make sure I don't leave anything unsolved or left out. I would appreciate any feedback anyone has, there's only going to be a few more chapters to tell me what you want to see or what you think is working. **

**Thanks again everyone!**

**-A**


	29. Day 20 and a Half

**So there was a big chunk of the chapter that was emotionally exhausting to write and it could potentially invoke strong feelings of sadness, I don't intend to offend anyone or bring up harsh memories. It was very similar to what I myself went through so I hope that it at the very least comes off as real and believable. Also, a little bit of Brittany's POV.**

** Anyway, thanks so much for your continued support! I look forward to reading what you all think.**

* * *

_**Day 20 and a Half**_

_Santana walks backwards to her door the whole way, pausing to wave at Brittany who blows her a kiss before she drives off into the night, the promise to text Santana when she gets home whispered from her lips._

_Santana sighs dreamily and spins around like a twelve-year-old girl with a crush to enter her house. She's not expecting someone to be standing there in the shadows waiting up for her. _

"_Oh __niña__. What have you done?"_

She's never been so scared of anything in her life before, and she can do nothing more than stand there frozen as her abuela Lopez stares her down with cold and unforgiving eyes.

* * *

I wake up in the morning with a smile on my face. I'll never get tired of that, and it's surely not uncommon these days. Not with the way everything seems to be falling into place in my life. I mean, I know I haven't even started my senior year yet and there's a lot of pressure about graduating and fitting in and making things work with Santana, but just the thought of getting to tackle it all with her, with Santana, makes everything seem easy as pie.

Mmmmm pie.

I roll out of bed particularly early for a Wednesday morning. It seems my mom hasn't returned to change for her consulting job yet, and it's only when I shuffle towards the kitchen to start some kind of breakfast for myself that I realize someone is asleep in the chair in the living room.

Curiously I cock my head and creep over to the unsuspecting person. I have to laugh a little when I find Quinn lying there, her neck kinked and looking terribly uncomfortable, and I remember what happened on the couch a few feet behind her just the night before. God, could Santana be anymore perfect or incredibly hot? (The answer, in case you were wondering, is probably not.)

I know that I don't personally have a lot of experience when it comes to sex and what not, but I think it's safe to say that everything about Santana screams sex goddess, even when she's the one being pleasured, and I have definitely had the opportunity to learn a lot. A shiver runs through my body at that thought. Touching Santana, feeling Santana.

Mmmmm Santana.

I am a little worried about her because when I text her last night saying that I had made it home okay she didn't reply. I know I shouldn't be too worried, I probably exhausted her and she was asleep, but still I get a little nervous tingle when I don't get a goodnight text or call from her, especially when we both know we won't get to see each other until tonight. And actually, now that I think about it, I should probably talk to her about my family having dinner with hers sometime soon. It seems like the proper thing to do, have respective dinners with your partner's family. What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't do that? Not one that I want to be for Santana, that's for sure.

"Why are you standing there like a creeper?"

Quinn's voice cuts into my thoughts and I jerk a little before I turn to look at her. She rubs the sleep from her eyes and lets out a yawn, I can't help but chuckle slightly at the way she looks like a lion with all her short blonde hair scattered around her face like some lioness mane. She narrows her eyes at me.

"What?"

I smile wider but shrug.

"Nothing."

She grumbles a little and shuffles her way out of the chair. When she's standing upright she stretches out the kinks in her back with another yawn.

"Tired?" I inquire, my smug smirk still covering my face. Quinn shoots me a look that is her version of Santana's 'Don't test me' look.

"I wouldn't be but I had nightmares all night. I couldn't get the sound of Santana moaning _your_ name out of my head and that is definitely not something I ever want to hear again."

My face immediately goes crimson and my eyes bulge. I was not considering the possibility that Quinn had heard Santana and mine's sexcapades last night. I know that Santana can get very vocal, extremely sexily vocal when given the chance, but I had thought we'd muffled her moans last night pretty well. Especially considering I made her come three times in the span of fifteen minutes. That's not just something you give a casual regard to.

I guess I was mistaken (still not going to apologize for that though.)

"Oh uh, you heard that?" It's a silly question because obviously she did, but I don't really know what else to say. I wish Santana was here with me, she'd know what to say and then we'd probably go have really hot sex afterwards just because we could. God, I need to stop thinking about that-it feels really inappropriate to be getting turned on when Quinn's basically right in front of me complaining about that.

"Yes Brittany I heard."

There's an awkward moment of staring and uncomfortable silence before Quinn spins on her heel and walks towards the kitchen.

"How about we agree to not talk about it and you make it up to me by cooking breakfast?" She shouts over her shoulder and I blush a little more. But hey, that sounds fair.

With a deep sigh, and the wish that Santana will save me from this embarrassment soon, I follow Quinn into the kitchen to see if I can use any leftovers to feed her, because me and cooking don't really go together and burning down the kitchen's the last thing I need to do right now.

* * *

"Still haven't heard from her huh?" Quinn asks from the doorway to the L.I.F.A.A dog kitchen as she catches me checking my phone to see if Santana's replied at all yet. I look at her solemnly and slowly shake my head. I was sad before, now I'm sad _and_ really worried. What if something happen to her on her way to see me or something like that?

Quinn walks over to me and reaches her hand out to softly squeeze my shoulder.

"I'm sure she's fine Britt. She probably just got caught up with a bunch of things and hasn't had the chance to get a hold of you. It is getting closer to the performance and school time, so she might be really busy getting ready for that." She suggests and I applaud her for her efforts, she's top-notch friend material when Santana and Kurt aren't around. Of course, no one holds a candle to Santana, and it's a good thing too because I'd probably have to hurt them if they tried to burn her.

Santana's amazing, and she always knows exactly what to do for me or say to me to make me feel better.

"She said she wanted me to help with her performance though. Do you think she'd do it without me?"

Hazel eyes squint at me in thought for a second before Quinn shakes her curtain of blonde hair.

"No, if Santana said she wanted your help, she wants it. She's definitely not one to back out of letting you be around her." Quinn tells me and I find myself nodding in agreement. She's right, Santana wouldn't ask for my help or tell me I could help and then not wait around for me to be able to, she's not like that. I know she loves me too much to hurt me like that.

But then what's the deal?

With another heavy sigh I continue washing my dishes, hoping against hope that I will hear from Santana sometime soon.

* * *

Okay, now this is just getting ridiculous. After hours of trying to get a hold of her and getting no response, the second I get off duty from L.I.F.A.A, I get a text from Santana.

_Don't worry about me_.

That's it! Not any explanation about what's going on. No 'Hey baby, I love and miss you.' Nothing. Its kind of rude and it really hurts.

Not to mention, hello, if you tell someone not to do something that's like a universal reverse psychology tactic that's going to make them just turn around and freaking do it. So now my previous escalated worry has grown to monumental proportions. I'm on the brink of hyperventilating and bitches better get out of my way or I'll go all gangster thug on them. Now is not the time to mess with Brittany S. Pierce.

I'm going to see what's going on with my girlfriend. And if she's okay, I'm going to kick her in the shin for making me worry so much (followed closely by kissing _her _and making up for the kick.)

"Wow Brittany where's the fire?" I almost don't see Mike before I run into him. I manage to stop myself and raise my eyes to meet his wide and questioning ones. He has his hands stretched out at his sides as if in preparation to catch me or keep me from running into him.

"Mike, oh." I breath out, still a little shocked at having almost run into him, "I haven't heard from Santana since I dropped her off and I'm starting to get really worried about her."

Mike's eyebrows furrow and he glances down at his feet for a second as if recalling something.

"You haven't heard from her but I thought that…" He starts to say before he trails off. Suddenly a guilty look covers his face and I start to realize that perhaps Mike knows more about the whole situation than I do. I narrow my eyes at him.

"Mike? Do you know what's going on?"

He shrugs and lets out a soft sigh.

"Brittany, I thought she already talked to you."

That doesn't really sound good at all. Now she's not only ignoring me but talking to Mike instead of me? I know that he's one of her best friends, but I was pretty sure girlfriend trumped best friend-or girlfriend best friend should anyways. What the hell is going on?

"Just tell me what's going on, please!" I plead, I don't know if tears are going to start falling from my face or if I'm going to go around and start tearing things off walls. I've never been an angry person, but I'm starting to get really frustrated about this.

"All I know is that she told me not to come around the house today. I called her parents and they said that her abuela was in town so I'm guessing it has something to do with that."

My heart sinks at Mike's words. So it's not just me she's avoiding, and she seems to have a pretty good reason if anything I've heard about her abuela is true. But still, why didn't she talk to me-she knows I'd want to help her out. I love her and I only want to be there for her. Finally, I nod slowly in reply to Mike. After all, it's not his fault and he's trying to be a good friend on both ends of the spectrum.

"Thanks Mike."

He seems to recognize the emotional state I'm quickly falling into, which is seriously glum with a hint of apprehension, so he nods silently to me and makes his way out of the kitchen, leaving me to my own devices. Unfortunately, the longer I stand in silence thinking about Santana, the longer I start to regret that I'm not already out of this place and going to see her. But what if she doesn't want me to go see her? Like, what if that just makes her push me away more?

I don't think I could live with myself if I let that happen.

Then again, I don't think I could live with myself if I didn't go and at least show that I'm here for her. Maybe if she just gets that confirmation and reinforcement that I am still here, no matter what, maybe she'll slowly let me back in.

My newfound determination leads me to excitedly slapping my hand against the wall, which causes the leash hook area to rattle and in the next second I watch it fall from the wall with a crash. Oh shit, did I just do that? With a quick glance around the area to make sure no one saw that, I write a quick apology note before I'm rushing out of the kitchen area to the parking area. I feel really bad about leaving it like that, but I think whoever finds the note will understand the urgency of the situation.

I did, after all, sign it Madam President.

* * *

When Brittany arrives at the Lopez mansion some fifteen minutes later, she quickly notices that not a single light in the house is on. At first, she's scared that maybe Santana isn't home but then she remembers that her girl likes to wallow in the darkness, so chances are Santana is cooped up in her bedroom under her big crimson duvet sniffling to herself in silence.

It kind of really breaks Brittany's heart to think about that.

As quick as she can, she parks the Jeep and jumps out, heading up to the front door as swiftly as possible. She checks herself to ensure that she doesn't have anything embarrassing on her outfit and that she remembered to take off the dishwashing apron before she left L.I.F.A.A Once Brittany determines that everything is properly in place she reaches out and raps her knuckles against the hard wooden door. She swears she hears the sound echo a little throughout the seemingly empty home.

No one comes to the door, and Brittany can't say she's entirely surprised. With a heavy sigh she reaches out again, and prays to whoever might hear her that the door is unlocked. Her hand is a little shaky when it grips around the metal but Brittany manages to steel herself long enough to get a grasp on the handle and press the little metal fob thing down. She breaths a sigh of relief when the door makes a slight squeaking noise but then depressurizes and opens into the Lopez home.

Checking over her shoulder just in case, Brittany takes a step inside the house and turns to carefully and quietly close the door behind her. Something compels her to lock it when she's done, just to be on the safe side. She squints through the slight darkness of the entrance foyer, shrouded with brief hints of light that filter in from adjacent rooms, before she tiptoes over to the staircase and begins her ascent towards Santana's section of the house.

The house is eerily quiet, and it worries Brittany to proportions that she doesn't even think she can explain. It's not that fearful terrified, the psycho axe murderer is coming after her worry, but rather the one a person gets when they know that deep down something is bothering them and they aren't quite sure how to fix it. In this case, Brittany is worried about the state she'll find Santana in, and whether or not she'll be able to do anything to help her if it's serious.

Brittany reaches Santana's bedroom door and immediately notices that it is closed. She hopes that Santana didn't have the foresight to lock it, and counts herself lucky once again when she reaches out and twists the doorknob, opening the door into her girlfriend's bedroom. She barely peeks in and releases a soft whisper.

"San?"

"Brittany?" An equally quiet whisper calls back to her, this one laced with an underlying sadness but a strong source of hopefulness. It's enough to make Brittany's heart flutter with warmth and new determination as she pushes further into the bedroom and turns her focus towards the lump of a figure on the bed.

She watches as Santana sits up slowly, the faint glow of the evening sun barely making its presence known through a sliver in the curtain that covers Santana's window. Something grips at Brittany's heart as she watches her girlfriend rub her eyes in exhaustion, the tired and trying signs of a long time of crying written all over her still so beautiful face. Brittany closes Santana's door behind her and pads over to the side of the bed.

Brittany studies Santana's features for a moment, noticing the blotchy and puffy redness and the circles under her eyes. The way her hair is haphazardly thrown a top her head in a careless messy bun. The way her nose makes that inhaling nose that one makes when they are sniffling and they don't have a tissue or anything. It really makes Brittany's heart hurt.

"Oh honey. What happened?" Brittany coos as she reaches out and wraps her arms around Santana's shoulders. Almost instantly the other girl falls into her embrace, a sob wracking through her body and a tired and weak whimper escaping her lips.

"Britt." Santana pleads and it's absolutely the most heart wrenching sound Brittany has ever heard. She shuffles so she can kneel on the bed next to Santana and pull her closer into her body. She places kisses to the crown of Santana's head and holds her in such a way that Santana will never doubt the way Brittany feels about her.

Brittany allows a few minutes for Santana to cry, or sob choke because nothing else really seems to be coming out. She holds her steady and tender, stroking her fingers through the loose tendrils of brown hair that fall around Santana's shoulders, whispering comforting 'I love yous' to her girl the whole while. She can tell beyond a doubt that Santana is exceptionally burnt out, she's not even going to try to talk to her about anything now. She can wait, as long as she has Santana in her arms now and she knows that physically the girl's okay.

When Santana's sobs subside a few minutes later Brittany chances a glance down at her girl and sees that brown eyes are looking up at her. Santana is sitting in Brittany's lap sideways so that Brittany is essentially cradling her and when the other girl glances up at her, their eyes meet directly. Santana sniffles and swallows before she sighs out in relief or frustration, Brittany's unsure.

"I'm sorry."

Brittany pulls Santana closer and brings her left palm up to cup a tan warmed cheek, "Shh, baby no, you have nothing to be sorry about. If you want to talk about it I'm here, if you don't I'm still here and I'll be here for as long as you want."

Santana smiles, her face leaning into Brittany's touch.

"How about forever?"

"That sounds wonderful to me." Brittany replies and is finally rewarded with a soft smile. Then in a surprising turn of events, Santana cups Brittany's cheek and then stretches up to press their lips together.

"I didn't think I'd ever get to do that again. Thank you." She whispers against Brittany's lips when she pulls back. Brittany's eyebrow furrows.

"Why would you never get to do that? I love you and as far as I'm concerned, sweet lady kisses are never off the table."

Santana chokes out a chuckle, it's a weak one half way between an actual laugh and a cry of relief.

"God Britt, it was awful."

"Your abuela?" Brittany questions and receives a curious 'How did you know that' look from Santana. "I saw Mike, he told me you'd text him and he talked to your parents who said your abuela was in town."

Santana nods slowly in understanding, then her eyebrows pinch together.

"Wait, I never text you." She says and it's Brittany's turn to look at her in confusion.

"If you didn't, then who did?"

Santana shakes her head because she has no idea, but the thought really bothers her. Brittany rubbing soothing circles into her arm and back and placing kisses on her cheek and temple bring her back. Santana glances up and meets questioning blue.

"I'll be here, I'll always be here."

With that Santana nods in resolution and takes a deep breath, preparing to tell Brittany the events of the evening before. As much as it will pain her to relive the night she knows that Brittany deserves to hear it, and she also knows that if she's ever going to get over it and move on, they have to discuss it together. Another deep breath loans Santana the preparation she needs to begin.

_Tuesday Evening, Lopez Residence _

_Alma Lopez has her arms crossed over her chest and a look void of complete emotion spread across her face. She may have worry lines and creases from frowning too much, but right now the only thing Santana can make out on her abuela's face is the cold hard penetrating look that her dark brown eyes are giving her. The same eyes that her father has, the same eyes that Santana has. But she's never seen them this dark or this devastatingly filled with disappointment as she's witnessing right now._

"_Abuela, what are-" Santana barely gets a few words out before Alma is holding her hand up, palm facing forward, in the universal sign for 'stop talking'. Santana immediately lets the rest of her sentence fall from her lips in a silence rush of expelled air, her heart is pounding against her chest, she can't breath or swallow, and she thinks she may just pass out at any moment._

_There's a long pause of silence before anything else comes out of the woman's mouth. _

"_Santanita, I cannot even begin to discuss how disappointed and upset I am with you." _

_Santana's lip quivers at those words, the same ones she's always feared and hoped she'd never hear, especially from her abuela. On top of things, she is truthfully entirely confused as to what could have brought the woman here tonight and also what she is so terribly disappointed at Santana for. _

_Did she find out why exactly Santana was relegated to volunteering at L.I.F.A.A, because Santana was pretty positive that her papi never told his mom the whole story. Is she here because she saw that Santana got rid of her car and she's wondering why? Oh god, is she here because she knows about Brittany? Did she see them kiss? This is not at all how Santana wanted to go about telling her abuela about her life, her love, and she certainly didn't want to have to do it with the woman staring her down cold like she is right in this moment. _

_She chokes on her words when she opens her mouth to rush out a response, utterance, anything. Santana closes her mouth and shuts her eyes, she takes a deep breath and she tries again. _

"_Abuela, there's something I need to tell you." Her voice is quiet and full of fear._

"_I think it is beyond the time for you to be telling me things. It's time I told you a few things, and discussed the matter of how we will go about dispersing you from your current sinful lifestyle and that abhorrence of a girl you've been spending so much time with. You-"_

_But Santana doesn't let the woman speak any more, "Abuela, stop! You don't understand. This is my life. It's who I am. Brittany is nothing but amazing and genuine and so wonderful not just to me but as a whole, she's one of the best people I know and the way I feel about her might not be right in your eyes, but I am sick of letting people tell me that it's wrong. I love her. I'm in love with her." _

_Santana doesn't even see her abuela raise her hand but she feels the sharp sting of the slap as it radiates against her left cheek. _

"_You," the woman stares, more rage and hostility brewing beneath her dark brown eyes than Santana has ever witnessed before, "How dare you speak to me like that. Su __niña__ egoista. Sin is forbidden and I will not sit around idly and watch my granddaughter commit it."_

"_Abuela," Santana's voice cracks, tears are on the verge of spilling in waves from her eyes. She chokes out a sob and reaches for the other woman's arm. The woman she's loved and respected her whole life, even if she didn't understand it. Even if Alma Lopez never treated Santana half as well as she should have. Tough love feels an awful lot like callousness in this case. _

"_Please, I'm the same person." Santana begs but Alma refuses to listen, as she makes that undoubtedly clear when she pulls her arm out of Santana's grasping reach and turns her nose up at the younger girl. The tears do fall from Santana's eyes, before she has the strength to stop them, as if she had enough strength in this moment anyway. She sucks in a sharp breath in preparation to speak again but is stopped when the sound of the front door opening interrupts her. _

_Santana stands frozen as her parents enter the front area to discover her and Alma there not talking or looking at each other. _

"_Mami?" Santana's father questions as he turns to his mother. Maribel is quick to go to her daughter's side and offer her a look of concern when she sees the tears and turmoil that are covering Santana's features. _

"_What's going on mija?" Maribel questions as she glances back and forth between her daughter and her mother in law before turning to her husband. Santana doesn't answer, she's not even entirely sure if she can, instead she chokes out another sob and lets her head fall in shame. She doesn't know what to do or say anymore. _

"_How could you have kept something like this from me Jorge Lopez?" Alma suddenly speaks up and her tone causes Santana to flinch slightly and curl in closer to her mother. Dr. Lopez wears a look of confusion on his face as he attempts to analyze his mother's words. _

"_What is this you talk about mami? What have I hidden from you?"_

"_Your daughter is a sinful disappointment and a disgrace to our name." _

_Maribel gasps at the crudeness in the woman's tone, she may be used to it but hearing her use it towards Santana is completely and utterly uncalled for. _

"_Alma! Why on earth would you say something so awful?"_

"_Mami, how could you speak of Santana like that, your own granddaughter?" Dr. Lopez is still reeling with confusion, torn between understanding his mother and pleasing her and protecting his daughter and making sure she's happy as well. It seems almost an impossible feat. _

_Santana on the other hand can't handle hearing anything else. She breaks away from her mother's embrace and walks quickly up the staircase, intent on making it to her room where she can shut all her thoughts and feelings off. She ignores her mother's calls but manages to hear her abuela say one last thing._

"_She is no granddaughter of mine if she participates in such things."_

_When Santana reaches her bed, she falls upon it and cries until she falls asleep. _

"I j-just d-don't understand. All m-my life, s-she's been t-there and now all o-of a s-sudden she doesn't want t-to be, just because I…" Santana chokes out as she shakes in Brittany's arms after telling her the whole story. Brittany holds her closer and places soft kisses to her temple and cheek. Santana takes a deep breath and steadies herself for a second to finish her sentence, "Because I'm in love with you Brittany. A girl, but one who makes me so unbelievably happy. But she doesn't see it that way and I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"Oh honey, it's not your fault. You've done nothing wrong." Brittany coos to her as she places her lips against the part of skin on Santana's neck that's exposed to her.

"Then why does it feel like I did?" Santana question is weak, at the end of her rope despair. Brittany feels her heart tug in her chest in pain for her girlfriend, she can't imagine what it would be like to be shamed like Santana is by her own grandmother.

"I can only imagine how much this hurts, but I want you to know that you are not the one who should be feeling bad about your actions. Santana, you're so beautiful and caring and you mean so much to so many people in this world. You mean so much to me, and that's never going to change. I need you to know that I love you and I always will." Brittany whispers as she wraps her arms tighter around Santana still, intent on at the very least letting her girl know that no matter what she'll be there for her.

"I love you too Britt." The smaller girl murmurs before she continues to cry silently with her face buried in the crook of Brittany's neck.

What seems like hours go by before Santana's sobs dissipate enough that Brittany pulls back from resting her chin on top of her girlfriend's forehead in favor of looking into those deep brown eyes directly. Brittany offers Santana a small smile and her heart leaps a little when Santana returns it, if only barely. There's a few seconds of silent staring, Brittany admiring the beauty of Santana even if she's been crying nonstop for the last who knows how many hours. Her eyes are swollen and blood shot, her lips tremble still, and there are new worry lines that crease her face but still, Brittany finds Santana to be the most beautiful girl she's ever laid eyes on.

"You're so pretty San." Brittany finds herself murmuring as she places a kiss to the tip of a red nose. She doesn't even think about it she just says it. Santana seems to bring that side out in her. A faint hint of a smile covers Santana's face as she ducks her chin to her chest.

"I don't really feel pretty at all." She mumbles. Not even a split second later a warm gentle hand is cupping the ledge of her jaw and a thumb is brushing across the point of her chin coaxing brown eyes up to meet soft, loving blue. Brittany continues to stroke Santana's cheek with her thumb as her eyes slowly travel over ever feature of a tan face.

"You're pretty all the time. You're beautiful. Inside and out to me every second of the day, even when I'm not right next to you."

Santana's heart flutters in her chest for the first time since this whole awful situation occurred, Brittany's words bringing her back to life in a sense. A single tear spills from her eye but Brittany's thumb is right there to brush is away before she leans in and places a tender kiss to the area the tear streaked. Santana sighs through a shaky breathe.

"Thank you baby, I feel the same way about you. Honestly though, I really just feel icky now."

Brittany grins at Santana's admission, somehow the words seem to lighten the mood and ease a whole lot of tension that was lingering around the Lopez house in general. She tilts her forehead forward so it rests against Santana's.

"How about I draw you a bath and you go and relax a little?" She asks and it's Santana's turn to cup Brittany's face in her palms. She tilts forward to brush their lips together before she whispers against Brittany's parted lips.

"Only if you join me."

As if Brittany would need to be asked twice.

* * *

The bath water is drawn, the soothing soaps have been dispensed, and Brittany even finds some candles to set up around the tub so that the harsh lights of the fluorescents don't hurt Santana's eyes. Brittany's just swirling around the bubbles in the tub and rechecking the temperature when Santana steps into the bathroom from her bedroom with a robe wrapped around her body and Brittany's breath hitches at the sight.

"Water's warm." She mumbles as she stands up and finds herself awkwardly fidgeting with her hands. She feels like reaching out and fiddling with her phone that rests on the tubs side but she supposes that probably wouldn't be the best thing to do right now.

She feels immensely underdressed when Santana takes a step towards her and her robe opens to reveal her extremely sexy girlfriend in a black lace bra and panty set. Brittany's heart makes itself known by ramming against her ribcage as a dull pulse throbs between her ears as the blood rushes around in her head.

Santana wears a soft smile, her eyes carefully studying and admiring the girl before her. She takes a step forward and reaches her hands out to take a hold of Brittany's, tugging her girl close to her and setting the blonde's warm hands on her hips. Brittany swallows a lump in her throat, not entirely sure why she's so nervous about the situation she's in. It's not like she hasn't seen Santana naked before. Hello, they've had sex many a time. But there's something about this moment right now that feels different to Brittany.

It's like it's a whole new beginning. The beginning of the rest of her life with Santana and Brittany's sure as hell not about to screw that up.

Santana's own hands fall to the hem of Brittany's t-shirt and she tugs on it gently to signify she wants it off. Brittany's hands shoot automatically towards the ceiling causing Santana to chuckle a little at her girlfriend's eagerness but she is quick to pull the shirt up and over Brittany's head and throw it in the corner of the bathroom, her hands falling to a slim toned pale waist.

Brittany's thumbs are brushing circles into Santana's hips as her eyes take in every inch of beauty the girl has to offer. Santana's eyes glance up and lock with blue as she reaches around to unhook Brittany's bra. Their eyes don't avert from each other as Santana deftly slides the straps of Brittany's blue bra down her shoulders and arms, tossing it in the corner to join her discarded shirt.

When Santana's hands slide over and down her collarbone and shoulders, and between the valley of her breasts, Brittany inhales deeply at the soft touch and it spurs her into action. Taking a step forward, her hands travel up the length of Santana's slim waist, over the dips of her ribs, brushing teasingly over the sides of her breasts, before they smooth over the tops of her shoulders. Her work is slow and meticulous but devilishly intimate as Brittany continues to smooth her palms down Santana's shoulders until she's pushing at the robe material that covers them.

Santana is quick to hold her arms out at her side so the robe falls effortlessly from her body and pools in a pile at her feet. Brittany doesn't waist anytime in wrapping her arms around the small of Santana's back and pulling her closer until their upper bodies push together, earning a groan from each girl at the sensation of breasts against breasts, but something's missing for Brittany. Her fingers are nimble and sure as they tease up Santana's spine, tapping and soothing along the way, until they grasp a bra clasp and tug it apart.

Brittany is careful and patient as she slides the bra off Santana's body and tosses it to the side. She takes a moment to admire the full round beautiful breasts in front of her, knowing she'll never tire of seeing those pert dark nipples or the beautiful curves of hypnotizing tanned skin. She'll never tire of seeing them, and she certainly won't tire of tasting them.

Brittany's hands slide back down to Santana's hips as her mouth dips to press kisses against her neck. Santana tilts her head to give her girlfriend more access, her own grip upon Brittany's hips becoming desperate as a teasing tongue follows nips and sucks down her neck, across her collarbone and chest. When her lips reach the swell of Santana's right breast, Brittany's thumbs hook into the waistband of Santana's panties and tug them down a little until they slide down tan legs and fall to the bathroom floor before the girl agilely steps out of them.

Her lips and tongue work a pattern around Santana's breasts, but when Brittany is about to kneel on the tile before Santana and work her lips and tongue somewhere else she feels cool palms cup her cheeks and draw her back up to Santana's lips where a soft kiss is placed against them. Brittany swoons from the tenderness and she feels Santana smile into the kiss. When she pulls back, brown eyes are clear and loving as they stare deep into blue.

"I love you Brittany, I love everything about you and everything with you, but can you just hold me right now? I feel like if you don't I might fall apart." Santana murmurs and it makes Brittany's heart skip a beat. Her arms immediately wrap around a tan waist and pull Santana in impossibly close, her lips pressing tenderly against a tan forehead.

"God, yes San. I'm so sorry I didn't mea-"

Plump lips press into Brittany's and cut off the rest of her statement. Then as Santana pulls back she whispers against them.

"Don't apologize baby, you've done everything right. I love when you go down on me, but I just kind of want to be closer to you in a different way tonight."

Brittany nods her agreement, pressing chaste kisses to Santana's temple and squeezing her tight. She whispers out a quiet 'Okay' and then waddles over to the tub with Santana still engulfed in her arms.

"I'll get in first." She says, placing another kiss on the crown of Santana's head before reluctantly releasing her from her grasp and shimmying out of her own underwear to take a careful step into the tub. Brittany turns expectantly to Santana her hand held out in offer of assistance. Santana smiles softly and takes a hold of Brittany's hand, stepping into the tub carefully and with Brittany's protective help.

A few minutes later and Santana is settled into the water with her back pressed up against Brittany's front, whose own back is pressed against the far end of the porcelain tub. The water reaches a little over their chests, it's warm and calm and soothing, as is the way Brittany's arms are wrapped lovingly around Santana's waist. Her lips are brushing kisses across the damp tan skin of Santana's shoulders as the Latina sighs in content and leans her head back to rest against Brittany. She tilts up a little to place a kiss to the ledge of her girlfriend's jaw.

They are silent, but they are comfortable and Santana has never felt calmer, more relaxed or more loved in her life.

The silence is broken momentarily when Brittany's phone buzzes slightly on the side of the tub, briefly jolting them out of their little haze. She ignores it at first but it buzzes again a few seconds later and Santana whispers that it's okay if she checks it.

"It's my mom." Brittany says, obviously surprised at the information. Santana's brow furrows in curiosity as she watches Brittany read the message on her phone. "She said that she ran into your parents at the grocery store randomly, they got to talking and now apparently they're all going out for dinner so we have the house to ourselves for the evening."

Santana's eyes rise in surprise, "Huh." She says not sure what else to do with the information. She supposes that it was inevitable for their parents to meet. It's just funny to think that they'd do so randomly on a night like tonight. Even more so, the fact that Mrs. Pierce is letting Brittany know that she and Santana will have time to themselves is indication enough that all parties are probably aware of the events that are occurring.

She sinks further into Brittany's embrace, needing that feeling of strong but gentle arms wrapped around her and the steady beat of Brittany's heart where it's pressed against her back. Brittany's hands that she has wrapped around Santana's waist are secure and protective but gentle and loving.

The taller girl stretches out to put her phone back before her hands smooth down Santana's sides and tickle at her hips, her lips ghosting across the taut muscles in her girlfriend's upper back. She leans in to nibble gently at the skin and her lips trail up and across the nape of Santana's neck. Brittany hums into the skin, loving the taste and feel of all of Santana and enjoying every moment with her.

A few minutes go by and Brittany's fingers start to knead into Santana's hips as her nose nuzzles where her lips have already been.

"Do you think that it's weird?" Santana murmurs as she trails her fingertips up and down the smooth naked skin of Brittany's thighs. The other girl shivers behind her but pulls Santana closer into her body and leans in to place more kisses to a tan neck.

"Do I think what's weird babe?" Brittany inquires. Her thumbs stroke circles around Santana's navel as Brittany's lips return to pressing into the skin of her girlfriend's neck in subtle phantom touches and brushes. Santana releases a deep sigh.

"That our parents are basically out on a date without us." She elaborates and then chuckles to herself a little as she finishes her sentence. Brittany's lips quirk into a smile against the skin of Santana's neck and she tilts forward to nuzzle her nose into her girlfriend's cheek.

"I guess it's kind of strange, but it's probably a good idea. I can't believe they haven't met before, and my mom could really use some more adult friends."

Santana nods in agreement, feeling the same thing is true for her own parents. They have plenty of acquaintances, richy bitchy people that they converse with at her father's surgeon galas and what not, but they have no real friends that they can discuss the things in life that older people discuss these days.

"My mom probably wanted to adopt Tanner the second she met him." Santana says with a small smile, just imagining the little boy pulling her mother into his Pierce trance.

Brittany chuckles, "She can have him, or we could switch and then I'd have you all the time."

Santana's nose scrunches up, "But wouldn't we be sisters then? I certainly would not do that things with a sister that I do with you Brittany Pierce."

Brittany laughs out loud at that and squeezes Santana's waist.

"No we wouldn't have to be like sisters, you'd just be like our friend who's living with us allllll the time. It's not like you don't spend a lot of time there in the first place, and my mom adores you so she wouldn't mind having you at all."

"At least someone would want me." Santana mumbles before the waterworks happen again and she attempts to pull away from Brittany, sloshing a bit of bath water around until Brittany pulls her back and holds her closer.

"San, don't think that. There are lots of people who want you and love you and on the top of that list is of people is me. I'm going to do everything I can everyday to remind you of that." She says as her hands splay across Santana's stomach and her lips brush across the shell of her ear. She never ever wants Santana to think that kind of stuff. The other girl sniffles slightly and a tremor shakes through her body. Brittany's heart squeezes, she can only do so much but only if Santana lets her.

She's thinking up something more to declare to Santana so she knows the genuine truth, because she'll never get tired of telling her, when the girl shifts in her arms so she's lying sideways, still tucked into Brittany's chest. Santana rests her head against Brittany's shoulder and glances up at her face.

"I wish everyone saw me like you do Britt. Things would be so much simpler."

Brittany smiles and tilts her head down to kiss Santana's temple before they drop down and kiss her lips.

"They just have to see you Santana, the you I fell in love with and will continue to love for as long as we both shall live. If that happens, everyone will be a believer. Nothing else matters if you just be yourself."

Santana's eyes squint a little as she calculates Brittany's words. She knows what the girl's saying, she's a secret genius after all, but Santana truly wonders if there is hope for change for people like her abuela. So close minded and judgmental, only seeing the wrong in people as she so deems it. It's frustrating and sad to think that her own flesh and blood could be so heartless. But Santana is beyond thankful to have someone as special as Brittany in her life.

"How do you know that though Britt? How can you be so sure?" She still questions so much, but Brittany's always right there with the perfect answer that quells most all of her fears.

"Because San, I'm a believer. And my beliefs start and end with you. The rest we'll tackle together."

* * *

**Brittany knows what's up. Santana's abuela unfortunately does not. But this is my story so I kind of get to dictate how things turn out. Looking forward to taking that journey with you all. Thanks again :)**

**-A**


	30. Day 21

**Again, my apologies you great, amazingly wonderful group of readers. I will spare you the excuses but I can say that I tool a little extra time to craft the next and last few chapters so I can promise that they will be regular and I should have the last one out before I move. I hope you're all still out there with me!**

**Thanks again for being so awesome and leaving amazing reviews. Those definitely keep me going :) Enjoy!**

* * *

**AUGUST**

_**Day 21 **_

Santana wakes up in comfort really early Friday morning in the only place she ever truly feels at home in; Brittany's arms. She wakes up and she's not angry at her abuela for being judgmental, she's not sad at her papi for not immediately taking her side on things, she's not disappointed in the world for continuing to be blind to the things that are right in front of everyone's eyes.

At least for a moment she's not because the most amazing girl in the world is lying behind her, soft pink lips pressed into the skin of a tan shoulder and strong dancer arms wrapped protectively and lovingly around Santana's waist.

And speaking of dancing, Santana's never seen such a beautiful, incredible sight as the one she witnessed last night when after all was said and done from the previous two days, Brittany danced for her and her only. If dancing is the closest thing to flying than Brittany is full and well the Peter Pan of it all.

Her gracefulness, not just in the way her limbs flex and dip and move but mostly in the essence of her entire being, Brittany is magic to behold. And Santana was and always seems to be the sole spectator of that inclusive magnificence.

Brittany, who held Santana for the duration of her tears and sobs on Wednesday night and feel asleep with Santana only to be there the next morning to kiss away any lingering fears the, fragile hearted but desperately trying to hold on, Latina had. Brittany who gathered Santana and a few choice items together and brought her back to the Pierce apartment so that she could just be in a place that reminded her she was loved and there was nothing wrong with her. Brittany who cared for her all of Thursday, even going as far as making (or attempting to make) chocolate cupcakes for Santana with little smiley faces on the top, if only to elicit a smile from her beautiful but still hurting girlfriend.

Brittany, who has been and seemingly continues to be forever amazing.

And Brittany who last night, with Mrs. Pierce at her late shift and Tanner and Jordan at respective sleepovers, set out a candle lit dinner (that consisted of pb and j sandwiches, which Brittany could safely craft without burning the apartment down) and played slow romantic music for her and Santana to sway to most of the night. Not many words were needed, though Brittany affirmed her love for Santana, and vice versa, more than once, and then sat Santana down on the edge of her bed before she spun into an intricate and graceful dance.

Every move that Brittany's body made spoke to Santana and reassured her that she was in the right place and most definitely with the right person.

When Brittany's song ended, her dance did as well, but the love she showed Santana continued well through the night as well as the early hours of the morning. Thus again why, on Friday morning, Santana finds herself in Brittany's embrace, in Brittany's very naked though still exceptionally warm embrace.

She twists her body around so they are facing each other and takes a moment to admire the tranquil outlines of Brittany's face. Santana's gazed upon her girlfriend's beautiful face so many times that she's sure she has it memorized, but she never tires of appreciating all the beauty that is Brittany. Every time she looks at the freckles that dot sun kissed cheeks, Santana swears there are more or different spatters of constellations. One of the very best things about Brittany is that she gets more beautiful everyday and Santana falls in love with her all over, again and again.

Santana reaches out and delicately brushes a lock of stray hair behind Brittany's ear, marveling at the way her nose twitches and she lets out an adorable little half sigh with the movement. Santana smiles to herself, still in such disbelief that Brittany's hers, right here, right now and according to Brittany she always will be. Santana's fingertips trace the dips and lines that make up Brittany's face until pale eyelids flutter open and she is met with the breathtaking sight of hypnotic blue eyes.

A pearly white smile spreads across Brittany's face and Santana is powerless to prevent her own smile in return. As if she'd ever want to stop from smiling at Brittany in the first place. She's just as much eat a protein shake made with cayenne peppers and sand before she stopped smiling at Brittany, in the same sense she'd never want Brittany to stop doing the same to her.

Brittany's smiles mean the world to her. She's sure she'd die if there were ever a day where she didn't smile at her.

"Morning." Brittany croaks out, her voice still laced with that of sleepy dreamland, but her effort sends a flutter through Santana's heart as she cups her hand on a magically freckle spattered cheek, her thumb stroking the smooth skin softly.

"Good morning." Santana whispers, her own voice a lot more hoarse than she thought it would be. It shouldn't surprise her though seeing as how she was up all night crying. Again. Soft lips pressing into her own distract her from the hurtful thoughts and draw Santana back to the present where Brittany's lips don't just stop at a sweet morning peck.

It's not long before Santana is pushed onto her back and Brittany is hovering over her, the sheets falling from her back and revealing her marvelously sculpted upper body. Santana is unbashful in her admiration. Brittany is not shy in her exposure. Nor her actions, as she shuffles under the sheets to rest her body fully on top of Santana's, her hips sinking between tan legs. Santana sighs at the feeling, God does she ever love it.

How ridiculous to think that this wasn't what she was waiting for all along.

"Whatcha thinking about beautiful?" Brittany inquires as she nuzzles her nose into Santana's cheek and presses a kiss there afterwards. Santana's smile stretches so big her dimples pop. Her hands come up to cup the nape of Brittany's neck, her thumbs swirling against the fine hairs that rest at the base. She stares fondly into Brittany's eyes, everything that's right in this world reflected back at her.

"How amazing you are, and how much I love you." Santana replies her voice a small but sure whisper. Brittany sighs contently in response and drops her lips to the apple of Santana's cheek again.

"I think you say that every time. I'm not really that perfect you know." She then whispers into the skin, her head turning away slightly. Don't get Brittany wrong because she loves the way Santana speaks about her. It makes her feel special. She doesn't mean to say anything back to her in a rude way, it's just that sometimes she worries that Santana has too high of expectations for her, and that's a lot of pressure to live up to. She doesn't want to risk loosing her or catapulting into a huge argument just because she does something outside of how Santana thinks she sees her, or expects to see her.

Brittany doesn't hear anything in reply for a few seconds so she shifts her eyes back down to look at Santana, only to find brown eyes studying her intently.

"You still think that I won't think you're good enough for me someday?" Santana inquires, intrigued to Brittany's words and the manner with which she speaks them. Brittany slowly shakes her head. She doesn't think that's quite what she's trying to say.

"It's not that necessarily. It's just," She starts to say and pauses to give herself the proper amount of time to gather all the words and thoughts jumbled in her head together into a more coherent and understandable sentence, "Sometimes, when expectations are high in a relationship, if someone doesn't live up to something it can cause tension. I'm not saying that I think we'll ever have a huge amount of tension, I just don't want to fail in your eyes when I'm maybe not one hundred percent awesome to you." Brittany finishes sheepishly. She's scared right now that what she's saying could potentially have an adverse effect on things.

Instead, she feels Santana's cool palm press gently against her cheek and tilt her head back until their eyes meet again. Brittany finds nothing but genuine graciousness and eternal love in Santana's eyes.

"After everything you've done for me, after everything you've been for me as I've discovered my hopes and dreams and life, do you really think that one little thing you do is going to change my mind about you?"

Brittany's ears flush slightly pink as she considers Santana's words, if what she's saying is true, and judging by the way Santana is looking at her she'd say it is, than Brittany is possibly being a little silly about things. But still, there are other things to consider and her eyebrows knit together as she does.

"But what if your hopes or dreams change someday and you realize that you're stronger without me or something? Or you realize that someone els-" Brittany's sentence is cut off mid thought by Santana's lips passionately connecting with her own. The kiss is heated and fierce and Brittany doesn't mean to but she moans a little at the tingle that spreads through her body.

"Don't you dare even finish that sentence Brittany Susan Pierce," Santana affirms in her deepest raspy 'this means business' voice. It unintentionally sends a jolt straight between Brittany's legs and she shivers slightly.

"I know we've talked about this before and I've told you over and over again, but I will tell you as many times as it takes for you to understand it and for it to fully sink in. Just like I know you would do for me." Santana starts to say, her eyes never leaving Brittany's face, "You are what I want, you are whom I want and the only thing I see changing in that sense for our future is that my love will only grow deeper and stronger. You're the one who said there are always bumps in the road, but bumps are nothing if we take them together. Besides, what happened to the confident, ever knowing Brittany I saw the other night?" She then asks and receives a playful roll of the eyes from Brittany.

"Maybe she got sucked into the overflowing amount of a cheese river her girlfriend just released." She jokes and Santana narrows her eyes. Brittany's not expecting it, or else it wouldn't have happened, but in the next instant she's being flipped onto her back and Santana is sinking between her legs and covering Brittany's body with her own. Santana presses in firm, no thin sheet of cotton separating them, and Brittany whimpers a little at the feeling of Santana's breasts against her own and their lower half's pressed together so deliciously.

"Cheese river or not, you know it's the truth. You're always so confident when I need you to be Britt, but I don't want that fading away or disappearing anytime you get a little insecure about us. You have to know by now how much you mean to me, how much everything means to me." Santana starts to say confidently before a dark cloud seems to resonate over her attitude. The next thing Brittany knows, Santana is rolling off her and shifting to the edge of the bed, pulling what part of the sheet she can around her still naked body.

Brittany's eyebrows scrunch in confusion and she shifts around to prop her own body up, not caring about her nakedness. She scoots over on her knees and rests behind Santana, gentle and slow as she places her hands on tan shoulders and presses a kiss into an exposed scapula.

Santana sighs but doesn't speak. Brittany waits, her hands light on Santana's shoulders but her brain running a million miles an hour. She's seen Santana close up quickly like this before and it always hurts her heart a little. They still both seems to jump and revert back to some of their old ways every now and again. But still, Brittany waits, ever patient.

"I know it's only been a few days, but already it feels like it's been years." Santana starts to say. Her voice is quiet, but packed with layers of emotions. Brittany remains silent behind her except for to shuffle around so she can wrap her arms around Santana's waist and hold her from behind. She continues to place soft kisses across tan skin as her thumbs brush in soothing circles along the defined muscles of Santana's stomach. "I just don't understand how, why she…she didn't even give me the chance to say anything. S-she didn't want to hear anything." Santana chokes out, sobs shaking her small frame. Brittany feels tears pricking at her own eyes but she squeezes Santana closer.

"I can't imagine what it's like Santana, but I've got to have hope that your abuela still loves and cares about you. She's your grandma, she's family."

Santana scoffs and gives a bitter chuckle, one of her arms reaching up so the back of her hand can rub away the tearstains that streak her cheeks.

"You don't know that part of my family. Things like being blood related and everything don't matter half the time, if you're a failure in one person's eyes, especially my abuela's, everyone else will follow suit. She's like a freaking sovereign that rules the family, even my papi's too scared to stand up to her."

Brittany's brows furrow. She's really trying to understand where Santana's coming from, but she's never had anyone in her family ever doubt or look down on someone else. Sure, there's always the one oddball family member who messes up and people discuss and talk about them all the time, but in the Pierce family if anyone's in trouble they always band together for each other. It's what family does, right?

"Maybe if you talked to her about things? Called her or something?" Brittany suggests gently, she doesn't want to seem too pushy but she's at a loss for how Santana could deal with this. She's at a loss for how she can help her girlfriend. She's expecting Santana to argue a little with her over her suggestion but she's not expecting her to draw away from her and stand up in a rush. Santana moves out of her embrace so quickly, Brittany almost tumbles off the bed. When she catches her balance and looks up, Santana is standing there, still naked, but with her arms crossed over her chest.

"It's not really that simple Brittany. She basically disowned me." Santana says, her tone much harsher than she intends, but the anger that's bubbling under her skin makes it difficult to really think about rationally toning it down and not yelling at her girlfriend, the only person who is actually trying to be and succeeding in, being here for her. Brittany squints her eyes a little before she slides off the bed and walks over to Santana, stretching her arms out.

"Maybe she won't come around at first, but maybe you'll feel better talking to her and it won't hurt so bad." Brittany starts to say, her arms moving to wrap around Santana's body again, but something in the way Brittany says those words flicks a switch in Santana and it angers her more. How can Brittany just be so casual about all of this? Her abuela has basically said that in her eyes Santana is no longer her granddaughter, and Lopez stubbornness is the worst kind-there's not a silly little chance she'll just get over it in a week, or a month. She may never get over it, and Santana will be forced to come to terms that she's the reason why her abuela doesn't love her anymore.

Suddenly Santana pushes back at her girlfriend's shoulders, preventing Brittany from wrapping her arms around her.

"You don't get it!" She yells, every single frustration now surfacing and streaming out in big lava gushes of hurt. Santana turns away from the hurt look that flashes in Brittany's eyes and starts gathering up her clothes, shoving her feet through the legs of her shorts and pulling her tank top over her head.

"San…" Brittany starts, weakly because she knows that their conversation is quickly spiraling downwards, she reaches for her girlfriend again but still Santana brushes her off.

"I'm the reason why my abuela doesn't love me. Because I'm different and wrong in her eyes and I hate it."

"But you're not wrong, and you're not different! Those are just the silly rules of a backwards society!" Brittany urges back, her voice raising a few octaves.

"Maybe I'm the one who's silly, for thinking that I could ever hope to please everyone, but there's always going to be someone who looks at me and sees _that_ part of me and thinks I'm a failure, or less than great because of it. What kind of way to live is that?" The words are pouring out of Santana's mouth without regard to how they might be affecting Brittany. Tears are slowly streaming down Brittany's cheeks.

"You're not silly S-Santana, and it's supposed to be worth it because we have each o-other." She squeaks out and the words take a moment to register in Santana's brain but when they do she realizes how what she said could have sounded to Brittany. Her heart clenches a little at the thought. They're both drained and emotionally exhausted and she's saying things she doesn't really mean, but it all hurts so much she doesn't know how to stop. With a thick swallow, Santana takes a step towards Brittany.

"I didn't mean it wasn't worth it to be with you, Britt," She says softly and Brittany's blue eyes glance up to gaze at her, "I could never think that. I just, I've always had my abuela's love and support, she practically raised me when I was a kid, and I don't know if I can handle not having her or it in my life. And look at me now? I'm yelling at the one person that's been everything that's good to me. I don't want to fight with you about this Britt, I don't."

Brittany sighs and runs a hand through her hair. When she takes a step towards her girlfriend this time, Santana doesn't flinch away and Brittany is able to engulf her in a hug and press her lips into the skin of her neck. She murmurs into the skin as she pulls back slightly.

"Then don't fight with me baby because I just want to be here for you and if you say you believe me, stop calling me out on everything and let me help you."

Santana sighs in her arms, she knows Brittany's right. She wraps her arms around Brittany's bare waist and rests her palms flat on the small of her muscular back, her cheek resting upon the hollow of Brittany's collarbone. Brittany stokes her hair as she presses a kiss to her temple and whispers into the room.

"Why don't you just try talking to her? It might make you feel a little better, and then at least you'll know that she knows."

Santana doesn't make a sound or move in response to Brittany for a few seconds. When she does, it's while gripping on to Brittany tighter.

"I'm scared."

Brittany places another kiss to her temple.

"And that's okay, she wouldn't mean as much to you if you weren't. But I'll be here for you, and I love you so much Santana."

Santana nods slowly, her breath tickling Brittany's neck as she breathes out slowly.

"Can I still come back here after? I really don't think I want to be anywhere else."

Brittany chuckles softly and her hands trail under the tank that Santana is wearing.

"Of course honey. Always."

After a few more minutes of just holding each other, Santana releases another heavy sigh before slowly pulling back to look up into Brittany's gentle and loving eyes, receiving a smile from her girlfriend.

"And then we can go to L.I.F.A.A together okay?" Brittany then says and Santana nods shyly.

"Okay." She says and a few seconds later Brittany has put on some clothes and is walking with Santana to her car and giving her a kiss on the lips for reassurance and squeezing her hand for support. She murmurs 'Love you' against Santana's lips before she pulls back and watches her girlfriend drive off to do one of the bravest things she's ever done. Brittany only hopes Santana's abuela is as smart as her granddaughter and she takes the time to listen to her.

* * *

Brittany spends a good few minutes looking longingly into the distance that Santana has driven off to, and when she turns to walk back to her apartment she's a little preoccupied with thinking about Santana that Mike's appearance shocks her and she almost punches him in the face.

"Wow, Brittany!" Mike exclaims as he dips backwards out of the way of Brittany's surprised swinging fist. Brittany stumbles back a little herself, clutching at her chest in surprise. Her eyes are as big as saucers and her heartbeat is fluttering against her chest like a hummingbird's wings.

"Mike!" She shouts, her senses catching back up to her. Mike chuckles a little, a happy smile crossing his face. He steps forward and gives Brittany a soft pat on the back.

"Hey sorry about that, I didn't mean to startle you, I guess I'm a little early though." He says and Brittany's forehead scrunches in confusion. Why would Mike be saying he's early? Are they supposed to be doing something today…wait…today is Friday right? That means it's the last day of rehearsal's for her and Mike before they have to perform next Wednesday. Oh crap, today is also the day she was planning on setting up a date for Santana tonight.

"Rehearsals, right. No I'm sorry Mike, I'm just a little preoccupied right now." Brittany says, catching up with everything. She puts her hands on her hips and exhales a deeply. Mike nods his understand, his thumb hooking in the strap of his messenger bag that's slung over his shoulder.

"Yeah, I can tell. You sure you still want to rehearse today?" He asks and Brittany sighs a little. It would be so easy to just say no but she knows that with the coming weekend, if Santana's going to need her at all, she wants to be available and be around for her.

"No, yeah we can still rehearse today. It would probably actually be better, I don't know if my head would be as into it this weekend if we postponed. Besides, dancing sounds really good right now." She says, a genuine smile appearing on her face. Mike bobs his head.

"Alright awesome." He says and his hands jam into his jeans pockets. His shoulders shrug up and down a little and he hops just slightly on the balls of his feet. "And just so you know Brittany, I know we've kind of talked about this before, but I'm still always here to chat if you want. I can always just listen if you ever need."

The smile on Brittany's face grows a little wider.

"Thanks Mike. You know, I'm really glad that Santana has someone like you as a friend." She tells him and Mike shakes his head.

"Honestly Brittany, I'm glad that Santana has someone like you."

* * *

Brittany finds it hard to believe that it's only ten o'clock in the morning by the time Mike leaves from their two-hour rehearsal. She's feeling pretty good about things.

"See you Mike! And thanks again, our performance is going to be amazing." She calls after him as Mike skips down her apartment steps. With a smile and a small wave tossed over his shoulder, Mike calls back to her.

"You know it! Thanks Brittany! I'll see you soon." Before he shimmies out to his car, gets in and drives off. The second Mike is out of sight Brittany turns back into her apartment. She got a nondescript text from Santana about an hour ago saying she was finished with 'talking' to her abuela and had stopped by her parents to check in since she hadn't been there in a few days and wouldn't be for a few more. She also said she wanted to take a shower to which Brittany replied with 'You could always shower here ;)' and got a simple smiley face in return from her girlfriend.

She knows she shouldn't be worried, or read to much into the text (seeing as where that's gotten her before) but she can't say she's completely happy unicorns about such a short, unemotional reply. So when she gets back into her apartment, Brittany makes it her mission to set the place up as comfortable and sweet as possible for Santana so they can spend the next hour or so just spending time with each other and not worrying about anything.

Brittany's just putting the finishing touches on everything when there's a weak knock on the apartment door. She wipes her hands off on her shorts and blows a stray tress of hair out of her face before walking over and opening the door. Brittany's heart skips a beat, as she takes in Santana standing outside her apartment, tired and on the brink of breaking, but still so breathtakingly beautiful.

"San," She whispers and Santana tilts her head up to look through the dark hair that falls down in pretty curls and covers the right one of her deep brown eyes. A single tear spills out of Santana's eye and Brittany rushes forward to wrap her arms around her shorter frame. Santana's arms immediately cling around Brittany's shoulders and her face buries into the crook of her neck. She sobs once and makes that choking crying sound, Brittany just squeezes her tighter and shuffles backwards pulling Santana in with her and swinging her foot out to close the door behind them.

Brittany stands in the middle of her living room, holding Santana and stroking a hand carefully through her hair. She's going to assume that the reason she didn't get much of a response from Santana earlier is because things didn't go so well.

"Do you want to lay down?" Brittany asks softly, her lips pressed into the skin at Santana's temple, her fingers still playing through soft wavy locks. Santana nods into Brittany's shoulder, but otherwise utters no words and makes no effort to move. Before Brittany moves them towards her bed area, she trails her fingers under the material of Santana's black jacket, glancing down to look her in the eyes.

"Is it okay if I take this off?"

Santana nods and assists in the removal of the jacket before crossing her arms over her chest and rubbing her now bare biceps and forearms. Brittany takes a second to admire the outfit that Santana is wearing, she can't help but think how absolutely stunning her girlfriend looks in her mid thigh length black with silver sequins strappy dress as it pulls tight around her curves. She dips her head down briefly to show her appreciation of Santana's beauty for a second by pressing a kiss to the hollow of where her neck meets her collarbone. Santana inhales sharply and her hands shoot out to Brittany's hips, she loves the feeling of those pink lips anywhere on her skin.

When the jacket is tossed to the floor, Brittany slides her hand down Santana's forearm and tickles her fingers over her palm before twisting her hand around to get a firm and caring grip on a tan hand. She squeezes once and offers Santana a smile, which she returns, albeit weakly, before she tilts her head in the direction of her bed area and Santana glances up. It's then that she gasps as she sees the tremendous structure that Brittany built in the space of the room where her bed normally rests.

"Is that a…?" Santana starts to say and Brittany nods furiously and tilts forward to place an excited kiss on Santana's cheek.

"It's a fort, yay!" She exclaims, bouncing happily on the balls of her feet, Santana's hand now grasped firmly in both of her own. Slowly but surely Santana takes in each section of the 'fort' and admires Brittany that much more. It's not extremely elegant, in it's makeshift glory, but the fact that sheets and blankets (of multi colors and patterns) drape over the area where Brittany's bed is, giving it the perfect amount of cover, warms Santana's heart like she would have expected. That feeling only intensifies ten-fold when Brittany explains her reasoning behind building a fort.

"I wasn't really sure what was going to happen after you talked to your abuela but I wanted to be there for you and let you know that everything would be alright. Normally, when Tanner feels like escaping we build a fort for him so he can kind of escape and not be seen by the rest of the world. So I built you a fort so you could do the same if you wanted. To escape from everything and anything."

A small smile tugs at Santana's lips and she twists her head to look at Brittany.

"Can I escape with you?"

A relieved and exponentially big smile appears on Brittany's face and she quickly nods and dips in to kiss Santana's cheek again.

"It would be an honor to escape with me. For as long as you need Santana, I'll be here for you." Brittany tells her and then wraps her arms around her and pulls her into a hug. Santana is quick to return the embrace, feeling happy tears prick her eyes for the first time since she left Brittany's this morning. Seems to her, there's a pattern in there somewhere.

"I only ever want to escape with you Britt. Always." She whispers into the crook of Brittany's neck where her face ends up again and feels pale arms wrap around her tighter.

"Good, because you're the only one I ever want to escape with."

* * *

A few minutes later, as they 'crawl' into the fort, which is surprising high for something made out of draped sheets and pieces of furniture, and Brittany and Santana are kneeling on her bed. Brittany turns shyly to her girlfriend with a questioning rise of her eyebrows.

"So, you are the escaped princess what would you like to do while you're here?" She asks, a hint of mirth dancing on her lips and in her eyes. Santana smiles back, her heart already feeling less heavy with Brittany in her presence.

"Well that depends, who exactly does this particular fort belong to?"

Brittany smiles happy that Santana is feeling well enough to at least humor her with her slight reversion to childhood playacting.

"Well m'lady, I would say that one fine dashing knight in armor is the sole owner of this particular establishment." Brittany jokes, puffy out her own chest and spreading her arms wide to indicate the rest of the slightly cramped area. In truth the fort pretty much only covers her bed, not like Brittany really has anywhere else she might have spent with Santana, not to be presumptuous or anything. Santana giggles at her antics.

"I say dear knight, you do indeed have a fine establishment. What do you propose we do in it?"

Brittany's heart stutter steps at Santana's tone, well aware of what such a deep husky rasp insinuates. She swallows but tries to stay in character, partly cursing herself for choosing a voice so ridiculously not sexy. She can work with it though.

"First, I propose that the dear maiden shed her clothes if she so desires, and lay upon the plush bed before her where she may choose to fall asleep or do other such actions that her heart so desires." Brittany is faltering in her ability to not just directly proposition Santana. It's not like she really needs to, they are dating after all, it's just she doesn't want to come off as insensitive if Santana wants something more than sex tonight, which in all honesty Brittany is more than ready and willing to give to her (or both too if that's what Santana wants.)

Santana chuckles and reaches out to cup Brittany's neck in her hands, her thumbs stroking softly over the skin at the sides, her eyes looking deeply into blue.

"Are you suggesting that such a gallant knight is prepared to lay with me if I so desire?"

Brittany swallows at Santana's tone, not originally expecting such suggestiveness to affect her this much, but then again when all that's before her is beauty and splendor, it's hard not to get a little bit tongue tied by the whole situation.

"San," She starts to say, dropping all pretense, wanting Santana to know this is wholly her speaking, "We can do whatever you want. If you want to lie down and talk, then I am all ears. If you want to do nothing but kiss and hold each other, I can do that as well. If you want me to make love to you, I would be more than willing. I just want you to be happy."

Santana smiles and leans forward to brush her lips softly against Brittany's.

"And I just want you." She whispers and everything is laid out and spelled out silently for Brittany. She nods and wraps her arms around Santana's waist pulling her in close and pressing their lips together. It's not long until their clothes are taken off and thrown carelessly upon the ground and Brittany worships the body of her princess.

* * *

"Tonight, after L.I.F.A.A, let me take you out." Brittany murmurs into Santana's neck as she continues to place lazy kisses there, her warm naked body pressed into the side of Santana's equally warm and naked body as they both come down from their highs. Santana glances at her questioningly.

"Out?"

Brittany nods and wraps her limbs tighter around Santana.

"Yeah, like a date. I want to take my girlfriend out on a date." She says with an airy giggle, delighted to actually be saying those words. It causes Santana's own heart to swell in giddy happiness, except she also feels kind of guilty.

"But you've already taken me out," She says with a pout, one that is quickly kissed away by one of Brittany's sweet kisses.

"Well yeah, that's what you do in a relationship. You treat the other person with love and kindness and you take them out and shower them with attention."

"But baby, you already do so much of that." Santana informs her, she's not exactly arguing, she just feels like she's falling behind on the 'being a good girlfriend' thing. Brittany smiles wider and nuzzles her nose against Santana's.

"Yeah, because I love you, and you do the same thing for me."

Santana's eyebrow quirks, she's not sure if she's following Brittany this time. Her girlfriend smiles fondly at her and kisses a line up the ledge of her jaw, nipping at the spot just below her ear.

"You take me dancing and swimming and on romantic walks and watch silly movies with me that I know you secretly like even if you grumble about them a little the whole time." Santana smiles wider at that. It's true that Brittany usually chooses movies Santana would rather not admit she likes, but with Brittany anything is wonderful.

"Okay." Santana finally agrees and Brittany's eyes snap to hers and a grin stretches across her face.

"Yeah?"

Santana nods.

"Yeah, I would love to go out on another date with you Brittany."

Brittany gives a joyous 'yay!' before she dives on top of Santana and smothers her face in wet sloppy kisses, tipping Santana into a fit of hysterical giggles. Brittany's glad she can kiss away Santana's tears, at least for right now, and she'll never stop trying.

After a spontaneous tickle match almost leads to another heated round, Santana stops it before they get too far.

"As much as I'd like to baby, if we don't leave soon then we're both likely to get in trouble at L.I.F.A.A and I don't want your brilliant reputation to be tarnished with indiscretions." Santana says and Brittany rolls her eyes playfully.

"Please, the amount of times Shelby has had to scold us both? And I'm sure Rachel and Kurt are probably scarred for life."

Santana giggles with Brittany at this.

"Well, serves them right for walking in unannounced." She says and Brittany nods in agreement before she sighs and rests her head on Santana's chest as the rest of her body drapes over the warm one underneath her. She breathes steady and even as Santana's hands come down to tickle through her hair, until they both let out content sighs and Brittany rolls off Santana so they can both change and head out.

At least, when Santana walks with Brittany's hand in hers to her car, Brittany feels slightly better about the whole abuela situation, but there's still a part of her that's determined to get this woman to see reason. She just has to figure out how and what and when.

* * *

Santana probably should have expected it, after all, it is kind of a going occurrence when it comes to her and Brittany at L.I.F.A.A. The moment they get to the complex Shelby seeks them out (like some kind of drug sniffing dog) and immediately separates them. Of course, with the performances getting closer and closer to happening, Brittany is also being tugged away by Rachel and Quinn not so respectively so she can help them with who knows what.

So Santana ends up in the dog suite section, not so ironically, and with the help of Kurt, they work at doing the job that she and Brittany would normally complete. It's only about two minutes into things before Santana straight up determines that Brittany's the reason half the things get done at this place so quickly because lord knows Kurt sure as shit ain't doing them. In fact, she reconsiders; she sure does a whole lot more than anyone else around here as well. At the rate they're going, they'll be lucky to have the dog suites cleaned by the time their designated four-hour shift is over. And then there are still dogs to walk!

"Kurt, seriously, I understand that this particular area is a little less posh than you would so be inclined to enjoy but I kind of have plans with Brittany tonight and would love to get out of here at a decent time so that I can maybe go home and change and look presentable for her." Santana urges the exceptionally skinny boy as he delicately folds up the old blankets and bedding in one of the dogs suite's after having taken a good ten minutes to just pull on the gloves he needed to even do that.

Kurt glances up at Santana, pausing his task and thoroughly frustrating her even more, and perches his elbow in one hand while flicking the wrist of said hand in her direction.

"Ooh la la, you have a date with your girlfriend hmm? And what does the romantically inclined Santana have in store for our bubbly blonde friend." He asks and Santana doesn't restrain herself from groaning or rolling her eyes, both at his line of way too excited questioning and at the fact he has once again paused in his efforts to work.

"I don't know what's planned because she's the one who is taking me out." Santana says, while still continuing to do her tasks-the thing she feels Kurt should be doing as well. Her mami always did say 'Time to lean, time to clean'. Kurt, instead, claps his hands together in overexcitement and Santana tenses up a little unsure of what might happen next.

"That's adorable!" He exclaims and she rolls her eyes at him. It's not as though she doesn't think the same thing, but of course anything Brittany does for her is the epitome of adorable, but she really doesn't like the way Kurt so giddily draws attention to it. Like it's _his _freaking date or something.

"So tell me then," Kurt jumps right into the next topic and Santana again shouldn't be surprised, but she's never sure what's going on in Kurt's head so she is slightly apprehensive about stuff that he might be inquiring about. "How's your little surprise plan thing going for Brittany?"

Santana's eyebrows lift in wonder. She has a feeling she knows what Kurt is hinting at but she doesn't want to dive into gushing about something if she's completely off topic.

"What thing?"

Kurt narrows his eyes at her and straightens his back, an action that Santana has discerned to mean that he is dropping fully into serious mode about something.

"You know what I'm talking about." He says pointedly and Santana kind of doesn't like his tone.

"Well I would assume you're talking about something that has to do with a performance, and if that's the case I can honestly say that things are going quite well despite some slight bumps in the road I like to call life." Santana supplies, straightening her own posture in challenge to Kurt.

"Bumps in the relationship road?" He asks, his voice becoming slightly higher pitched and giving away all of his fears and concerns. Santana kind of feels a little bit special that he cares so much about it, kind of until she considers just how nosy he can get sometimes. And relentless. And just downright annoying-like for serious, she's dating Brittany, not Kurt and his questions.

"For your information, not that it's really any of your business as I've told you countless times before, but Brittany's and my relationship is quite perfectly fine and going well. If you must know, it's my abuela who has recently discovered my sexuality and thus disowned me from my family that is the current bump in my life road." Santana informs him, quite proud of herself that she doesn't immediately burst into tears at the mention of Abuelita Lopez. Not to say that she isn't seriously contemplating it, the tears and ugly feels are definitely there, it's just that she knows there are so many things to be happy for.

Brittany is one of those things in particular, and she wants to pay tribute to how wonderful and amazing and loving Brittany has been, and how well she's been there for Santana, by sucking things up and letting her Lopez courage shine through, if only for a little bit today.

Kurt offers her a sympathetic smile.

"I'm so sorry Santana, I can only imagine how hard that would be."

Santana tries not to scoff at Kurt's words. It's funny how every other gay, or otherwise unicorn tendencied person she knows, has had such a seemingly non-bumpy coming out. Why did she have to be the one who was different? And why did it have to be such a powerful disregard from someone who still means so much to her in her life? But she knows that it is neither hers nor Kurt's fault, and that he is genuinely supportive of her and Brittany and everything they go through.

So she sighs and nods her head a little, most of the envy dissipating as she does.

"Thanks. Brittany is helping me through it." She says and Kurt nods.

"I'm sure she's doing a wonderful job, she's a special one that Brittany. And she's very lucky to have someone as brave and strong as you."

Santana gives a weak smile. She again appreciates Kurt's efforts.

"I'm not that brave or strong. And I'm the lucky one." She says on a whisper as she leans back against the suite door. It takes her a few minutes before she realizes that Kurt has removed his gloves and has stepped close to her, gently placing his hand on her forearm in a comforting manner.

"You are brave though Santana, if you think about it." He starts to say and waits until Santana raises her head and their eyes lock before he continues.

"In the span of two, almost three months, since you started here I have seen a miraculous and drastic change in you. You've gone from this spoilt, angry, rude and inconsiderate little girl to a kind hearted, if not sometimes still exceptionally snarky," They giggle a little at this, hard pressed to deny it's not true, "Caring, loving and happy woman who has embraced her sexuality and discovered a love with who I will openly deem your soulmate, that the rest of us only hope to ever find in our lifetimes. You are brave, and being with Brittany has made you braver and stronger as you have made her less insecure and a lot surer of herself. You complement each other beyond measure, and that is a rare and special thing to witness and find."

Santana can't believe how much the words that are coming out of Kurt's mouth are affecting her, but they're so raw and blindly truthful that it's hard not to get that tugging feeling at her heart and that prickling at her eyes.

"Don't ever let anyone sell yourself, or your relationship and love you share with Brittany, short. You deserve what you have and you need to always remember that."

Santana lets out a gurgling chuckle as a few tears finally do escape her eyes and she brings her hand up gently to brush them away.

"Wow Lady, I didn't know you had it in you." She says and Kurt rolls his eyes and gives his own little chuckle.

"Way to fall back on insults Santana." He jokes and she lifts her eyes to see him still smiling in her direction. She takes a deep breath and steps forward.

"I mean it though Kurt, that was really emotional and very heartwarming. Thank you." She says and Kurt fake gasps but allows Santana to pull him into a quick hug, patting her back with a careful gracefulness.

"I think it's fair to say that you're both lucky." He whispers into her hair and Santana nods and lets out a slight laugh again before pulling back from the hug.

"Thanks Kurt." She says again and he nods. There's a few seconds of silence between them before Santana rolls her eyes at her sappy self and suggests they get back to work. Kurt laughs but agrees and carefully slips his gloves back on. Their normal bicker and banter returns a few moments later, but surprisingly, Santana finds herself at ease working with Kurt and they both complement each other's work efforts to get the job done a little faster.

* * *

Santana and Kurt are exiting the dog kitchen laughing joyfully, intent on going and meeting their respective others seeing as how their jobs are complete, when they run into a scary way too big grinning Rachel.

"Ah Santana, just the person I was looking for." Rachel says in lieu of a proper greeting and Santana immediately crosses her arms over her chest ready for the onslaught of no doubt annoy persistent-ness that Rachel is sure to shower her with. She merely quirks an eyebrow, forgoing a greeting because she knows it will do her no good. Her efforts to be nicer to Rachel are sometimes much more difficult in times like these.

"I was curious if you were in fact still planning on performing in the showcase next Wednesday." Rachel asks as she steps in stride with Santana as she walks down the hall. No sense standing around and talking when she could be on her way to Brittany. Rachel's question does, however, momentarily halt her progress. Santana turns towards Rachel and raises her eyebrow in question.

"Yes, I was. Why?" She asks and Rachel nods her head slightly.

"Oh I just wanted to properly ensure that you were fully prepared for it and all."

Santana is getting mildly confused now.

"Why wouldn't I be? I've sung before."

Rachel nods her head as though she was aware that Santana was going to say this in the first place.

"Well yes, I am sure you have dabbled occasionally but such a show as we are planning next week is a bit more grand scale than perhaps what you are used to." Rachel explains in her unawares and unintentionally condescending manner. It's commonplace for most people who have spent more than a few days around Rachel to be used to or expect. Santana knows that she does not do it intentionally though. Rather, it is simply the way that Rachel was brought up. She's practically programmed to believe that she is a star, and most other people are not as talented or inclined to be as she herself is.

"Rachel." Kurt recognizes where his showtune singing friend might be headed and he gives her a pleasant warning, not that she will really be capable of recognizing it. Santana doesn't really allow her the time to gather any such recognition.

"Hold up Berry," She starts to say, actually holding her hand up palm out for emphasis, "Are you trying to scare me out of performing because you think I might just maybe perhaps be as good as you, if not better?"

Rachel's face flashes 'scandalized' and she mock gasps. Santana has to hand it to her that even if she has serious tells in the majority of her act, she can still manage to be kind of convincing.

"I understand that perhaps your mother or father once told you that you sounded very lovely but I must implore Santana," Rachel starts to say, and Santana hopes she doesn't go too far, "This performance showcase is on a much larger scale, as I have said. I mean no disrespect, as I am very confident in your ability to sing. I am simply attempting to regard you with the notion that you will be singing with, or at least around, seasoned and trained singers to a crowd of people expecting the very best of talent to ever have come from Lima."

Finally the words that Rachel has been saying are fully processing in Santana's head. Rachel's not saying them because she's afraid Santana might be better than her, which is still a possibility, or because she's trying to downgrade Santana's talent. Rachel is saying them because she is subtly hinting at the fact that perhaps Santana hasn't properly thought about the fact that she would be singing in front of a bunch of people, who can easily judge and ridicule Santana on the one thing she wants to do in her life, and so quickly crush that dream for her. It's truthfully one of the biggest things to ever scare Santana, coupled with the things that have been occurring with her abuela and now Santana's not sure what she was thinking in the first place.

Could she honestly perform with all that on the line?

Without replying to Rachel she nods numbly and brushes past her and ignores the pleading calls of Kurt that follow after her. She has to get away from those thoughts. She has to find Brittany because only she can make Santana feel better now.

* * *

Santana finds Brittany outside cleaning the crates. When she walks towards her girlfriend, and blue eyes jump up and spot her instantly turning mischievous, Brittany raises the water trigger in Santana's direction and gives her a little teasing waggle of her eyebrows. The instant she sees the look of anxiousness on Santana's face, Brittany drops her playful act, and the hose, and rushes to Santana's side.

"Baby, are you okay?" She asks, her arms wrapping protectively around Santana's waist. The shorter girl wraps her own arms around Brittany and buries her face into the cotton of her shirt, shaking her head slightly to indicate that she is in fact not okay. Brittany frowns and coos softly to Santana before kissing the crown of her head and pulling back slightly to look in brown eyes.

"Want to join me in laundry to talk about it?" She asks and Santana replies by stretching up on her tiptoes to press a kiss to Brittany's lips in affirmative agreement. Brittany smiles and rests their foreheads together briefly before shuffling back towards the garage entrance with Santana in her arms.

It takes a few moments before Santana finally speaks, but Brittany patient by her side, stroking her fingers through her hair and holding her hand.

"Britt, I'm scared that they will hate me. All I've ever wanted to do was sing, but maybe I'm kidding myself. Maybe I'm not good enough. For anything." Santana explains somewhat dejectedly. Brittany listens to her words but does not allow them to sink in. She reaches out and cups her cheeks.

"But San, you're amazing at singing. And this performance will just be the beginning of astonishing people with your talents." Brittany says, a bright and genuine smile on her face.

"I don't know Britt, I mean it's a nice concept and all and I love singing but there's a chance that the entire senior class will be there, and so many more judgmental people from Lima. I don't know if I can handle that."

"Even if I'm there?"

"If I was going to do it, I'd do it because I wanted to for you. It's just that the majority of McKinley probably won't look to fondly on me for my 'changes'. And then throw in my abuela and that's a lot of pressure. What if I mess up? I know there's not even a chance for my abuela to show up but I can't help thinking this would just be another way to let her down. And then what happens if all the kids ridicule you because you're with me? I don't need any more hate or shame in my life, and I definitely don't want you having to go through that."

"Santana, I thought we talked about this." Brittany says, her hand cupping Santana's jaw, "All you need to do is know how awesome _you_ are. Other people don't matter in this case. You need to embrace that great side of you and love yourself like I do and you have to stop worrying about me. I'm a big girl, and as long as I have your love then I'll always be strong. You just have to be strong too."

Santana hears what she's saying but there's still so much to consider. Brittany can see the inner turmoil playing in Santana's eyes.

"Santana, I love you," She starts to say and Santana smiles as she looks up at her, the words never failing to make her heart skip a beat, "I love you more than I ever thought possible, more than I've ever loved anything else. But it would be impossible to continue loving someone who doesn't love themselves. It's not right for anyone." She then says and Santana's heart drops. She knows what that means. The potential of Brittany's words, they're almost too much to think about. But like everything else, it comes back to how unsure Santana really is in this moment. She wants to be strong but…

"But what if I can't?"

Brittany's heart skips an unexpected beat. She never thought about that. What if Santana can't do this? She loves her more than anything, but Santana has got to love herself as well, it's the only way there will ever truly be any hope.

"I guess that's something you're just going to have to figure out on your own."

* * *

**Sooo that is that. Long chapter…shocker I know. I can't thank you all enough again. I will see you soon (I mean it this time!)**

**-A**

******On another note: I was never super fond of Finn's character but it is heartbreaking to see someone so good and talented pass at such a young age. I hope everyone is doing well in coping, and my message box and Tumblr ask are always open to chat if needed. May Cory forever be remembered as the wonderful person he was. RIP Cory. **


	31. Day 22

**I cannot thank the three people that reviewed that last chapter enough, Blocking Brainwaves, Guest, and M206 you are all so wonderful, and I truly appreciate it! And thank you to everyone else who read, favorited or followed. You're just waiting for the really good parts right ;)**

**And thanks also to the wonderful snixx-tana, who has been a tremendous encouragement to me to get this finished. You all should check out her story, **_**Taking Tides, **_**because it's awesome and about a surfing Brittana-how is that not something to love?**

* * *

_**Day 22**_

Brittany's angry.

She's so angry she's likely to grab a pencil and snap it in half and then maybe she'll throw a brick through a window or if it comes to it, grab her dad's old baseball bat and start hitting a few old tires. Maybe that's a little excessive, but she's just feeling a tad enraged. She's never been one for violence, but this particular situation, the one she's so angry about right now, definitely warrants a little bit of anger.

Why so angry? Brittany's angry because of Santana.

She can't say she's mad at Santana, she loves Santana and after all is was Brittany who suggested she try and figure things out, but she didn't think it would lead to Santana unexpectedly cancelling their date on Friday, or asking to reschedule it and then being ambiguous about the reschedule date, because she wasn't sure if she'd be in the right mind for it. Furthermore, Brittany's kind of angry because Santana was very vague and short in all of her responses to her texts this weekend and successfully managed to not hang out or personally talk with Brittany at all.

To top it all off, it's Tuesday again and Brittany is at L.I.F.A.A where she drove herself because again Santana didn't talk to her or see her or anything and she's not at the complex now for her mandatory volunteer shift.

So yeah, Brittany's angry.

And of course, despite her very best judgments and her efforts to tell herself not to, she's kind of wondering if it's her fault that things went the way they did between her and Santana recently. She was the one who was pushing Santana into performing, well not really but Brittany was the one who was encouraging it to the max. And in all honesty, that's what Santana really seemed to be bothered about, the whole performance deal.

But if that's the case, why is Santana now avoiding her? They just talked about all this kind of stuff and Brittany was pretty sure they had agreed that the best way to handle any hurdles or obstacles was to do it together. Which appears to be the exact opposite of what they're doing now. And Brittany doesn't know why.

Great, now Brittany's angry _and_ confused. It's the perfect combination for being absolutely unhelpful at her volunteer stuff right now.

"Hey Brittany! Are you all ready for the performance tomorrow?" Brittany tries not to cringe upon hearing the unwanted voice that invades her ears. Stan hasn't gotten any better at his giving Brittany, and Santana, space thing that they had politely asked him to do and Brittany doesn't think she can handle him right now.

"I am Stan, thanks. Mike and I are going to rock it." She doesn't want to give any hint that something's wrong, not to Stan because she doesn't want or need his comfort, she wants and needs Santana's comfort, the only kind she'll ever really want for and truly need. Brittany notices the way Stan's face morphs into a slight grimace when she mentions Mike. She doesn't know why it would be any of his business to like the guy or not, Mike's been nothing but kind to everyone at L.I.F.A.A, especially Brittany.

"I still don't know why you decided to let that guy help you out. He's a royal A asshole." Stan voices his opinion and now Brittany can see what's brewing in his little head. Brittany was, admittedly, at first a little skeptical about Mike, only because, like everyone else who attends McKinley, she is aware of the reputation that had proceeded him.

If she hadn't known Santana and how capable she was in changing, Brittany probably would have never given Mike a second thought beyond a cordial greeting. But, getting to know him and discovering his love and passion for dance, that greatly matches her own, Brittany can safely say that Mike is one of her closest and best friends now. Furthermore, it helps that he is someone she can always talk to about things in regards to her and Santana and what not. He's like this outside figure to their relationship that keenly knows a lot about Santana to help her understand things she's not yet fully aware of (even if she is learning really quickly).

"You know Stan, it's funny you should say that." Brittany starts to say, rounding on the boy who cowers slightly under her gaze, despite the fact he's a good four inches taller than her, "A lot of people could say the same about you. You're very judgmental of the people that you don't really know, nor have taken the time to get to know. Mike's a great guy, and he's a great friend. And Santana, she's my girlfriend. I'm in love with her and that's not going to change. So please, I'm asking you to drop all your hopes for being with me, it's not going to happen, and if you want to be my friend, just do so."

With that, Brittany turns and walks away from Stan, leaving him wide eyed and in shock. She can't say she's not a little bit proud of herself.

* * *

"Hello Brittany, might I inquire as to why you have such a long face?" A voice again interrupts Brittany from her thoughts and she turns from petting Lucky to find Rachel, and Kurt, framing the space of the doorway to the suite and looking at her very expectantly. Brittany scrunches her face up in confusion and prods a little at the length of it.

"Is my face really long?" She asks, and kind of wishes she didn't when she sees Rachel and Kurt exchange a look, a suggesting look that Brittany's very used to seeing from people who don't catch or understand her humor, before turning back to her and giving her that pity smile that always follows. Now she really wishes Santana were here, she'd laugh at Brittany's joke.

"Stan informed me that you were being a lot less Brittany than normal today and he was simply concerned for your well-being." Rachel continues her line of conversation and Brittany frowns at her words. Guess Stan still hasn't learned to stay out of other people's business. Brittany stands from her spot next to Lucky and after patting the dog's head and brushing off her pants she turns to the two people still standing in the doorway.

"Stan is only saying that because I called him out on his insensitivity and apparently he didn't like that very much. I can't be held responsible for telling the truth and people getting unreasonably upset about it." She says as she folds her arms over her chest. Rachel's eyebrows furrow at Brittany's words, obviously not really expecting them and she glances at Kurt for support. Out of the two of them, Kurt is generally the more sensible one.

"We're only really concerned about you Brittany, and if we're being honest, we have noticed that you are not entirely yourself today. Lots of us have noticed, not just Stan." Kurt says, it's gentle but still manages to rub Brittany the wrong way.

"Well if you also had noticed, Santana is not here today. Which if I'm honest is the main reason why I'm 'not myself' as you so call it because I don't know what's going on with my girlfriend and it's scaring me." Brittany manages to stay strong through most of her speech but ends up breaking down a little towards the end, letting a sob wrack her body. Rachel and Kurt exchange worried expressions but Kurt steps forward to offer his support to Brittany, and then something clicks. He glances up at Rachel.

"Rachel, you need to tell her what you and Santana talked about yesterday." He says and Brittany's eyes snap up to his and then glance to Rachel's.

"What you said?" She inquires, a look of confusion crossing her face. Rachel, on the other hand, guiltily gnaws on her lip before she sighs dramatically.

"Well, you see, I may or may not have had a tiny discussion with Santana about performing tomorrow."

* * *

Santana can't believe that she let herself do this. How could she be such a jerk bitch and revert to her old ways when she and Brittany just went through a massive overhaul on their effort to communicate and she thought they had reached a pretty suitable solution. They don't need to fight and argue, they need to be together and solve things together because that's what a partnership is. That's what a relationship is.

That's what you do when you're in love with someone and you want things to work out.

And Santana has never been in love with anyone the way she's in love, so deeply and completely, with Brittany.

So again the question remains, why the hell is Santana being such a cold-hearted bitch in this situation? First she blows off the date that Brittany had planned for them, giving her girlfriend a really lame ass, and hurtful, excuse only to suggest they reschedule it but not make any effort to outline a date or time for that. Then she practically ignores Brittany's pleas all weekend, sending her unemotional and completely vague replies and making up really horrible and quite obvious fake excuses for why she couldn't hang out and see her.

She didn't want to be that hurtful, but sometimes the worst of Santana still manages to overtake the best of her intentions.

Now, Santana finds herself parked out in the parking lot of the Pierce's apartment complex right in the middle of the time she is supposed to be at L.I.F.A.A, again with Brittany. She's not sure why she's here, well she knows why she wants to be here (because of Brittany) but she knows that Brittany is not here right now and even if she was she wouldn't blame the girl for not wanting to see or talk to or hear her out. (She's just kind of hoping that when she gets the chance to talk to and see Brittany, she gets the chance to explain herself and apologize because the last thing she ever wants to do is be away from the love of her life like this again.)

Santana's a class A bitch and she's extremely disappointed in herself because of it.

With one final deep breath and a very focused and determined mental pep talk, Santana exits her car and walks towards the Pierce apartment. She knows that on Tuesday's, Mrs. Pierce has a little extra time in the mornings (when she chooses) to herself before she starts her counseling job. Santana is hoping that she might get a moment to talk to the woman and possibly figure some things out concerning her and Brittany and their relationship. Mostly she wants to get Laura's insight on the whole situation seeing as how she was obviously once a woman quite in love (see three kids), Santana wants to know that she can be that person for Brittany. And who better to inquire to than the mother of the girl in question.

(It kind of slips Santana's mind that technically, Brittany would be the best person to ask, but who knows, perhaps she'll figure that out later.)

Santana's hands are clammy and her pulse is racing as she reaches the same green door she's been to time and time again before. She takes another deep breath before stretching her balled fist out and rasping her knuckles against the wood. It's a few seconds before a blonde haired older version of Brittany swings the door open. She gives Santana a once over and then raises her eyebrow.

"I assume you know Brittany is not here right now." Laura says, her tone icy and lacking any sort of remorse. Santana swallows, this might be harder than she thought it was going to be.

"Yes ma'am. I actually, I wanted to know if I could talk to you. Mrs. Pierce." Santana stutters out, begging her body not to pass out from fear at the way that the intimidating woman is glaring at her right now. No doubt she is privy to the situation that has been occurring between her daughter and Santana this past weekend. Still, Santana is desperately relieved when Mrs. Pierce steps to the side and allows her entrance, she takes it quickly waiting for Laura to close the door and usher her into the kitchen.

After a brief offering of coffee which despite Santana not really being a huge fan of (unless it's chalked full of sugar and cream and from the Lima Bean) she gladly accepts, they sit down at the table in slightly uncomfortable silence. Santana fidgets a little, not entirely sure where to begin when finally Mrs. Pierce speaks up.

"I must say, Santana, I had higher hopes in you. I am acutely disappointed in your recent behavior, towards yourself and towards Brittany." She starts to say and Santana's heart sinks. There goes her hope that maybe she could prevent hearing just how much she's really been a bitch to Brittany, not like she didn't already know, but hearing it out loud from Brittany's own mother is a whole different blow to the metaphorical gut.

"I know Mrs. Pierce. I know, and I can't even begin to explain how sorry I am." She waits for the appropriate time to respond, bowing her head in shame as she does. She expects some more disapproving words, or banishing, knowing she'll fight like hell if it comes to it, she's never letting Brittany go so easily while also knowing that she has to tread very carefully. She's not expecting Mrs. Pierce to stand from the kitchen table and step up to her, placing her hand gently on Santana's shoulder.

"I trust that there's more to it than what you or Brittany have told me thus far. I can tell my little Bri knows more than she's saying, but she loves you so much she doesn't want to hurt you by doing so." Santana can't explain why but the words touch her beyond anything she's ever felt. Before she can even register what's happening, Santana is falling into the embrace of Laura Pierce and telling her everything.

Every struggle it took her and Brittany to get where they are now. All of Santana's insecurities during the whole thing that prevented her and Brittany being together for the longest time, and how she ended up trying to make up for it all once she got it all together. All of her still bubbling below the surface fears, mostly in protection and love for Brittany. Santana talks about her recent falling out with her abuela and how the whole thing really digs a painful hole deep in her heart. She tells Mrs. Pierce about her dream of becoming a singer someday but how she fears failing in the eyes of everyone she loves and never actually getting there.

"Have you told Brittany all of this?" Laura asks as the quietly crying girl finishes her long-winded speech. Santana nods weakly where her head rests against the older woman's shoulder.

"She knows that I want to sing, she's encouraged me to do it. But I'm so scared that if I fail, I'll bring her down with me. She's so beautiful and innocent and good, I don't want her to loose that special faith she holds in the world because I can't get things together." Santana explains, wiping at her eyes as she leans back a little.

"Have you ever thought, Santana, that perhaps you are the reason she holds such special faith in the first place?"

Santana's eyebrow knits together.

"But Britt's always been like that, at least since I met her. She's always been happy and honest and open."

Mrs. Pierce nods but chuckles a little.

"You're right, my daughter has been those things, but she was a star shining at half brightness for so long after her father died. In fact, I hadn't seen Brittany light up as much as she does now until she came home from L.I.F.A.A one day back in May. That was the day that she officially met you." She explains and Santana is almost unsure of the words that she's hearing. She never thought it possible that she could be responsible for Brittany's happiness in the same way that Brittany is surely the cause of her own.

"You _are_ Santana," Laura seems to answer Santana's unspoken thought, "And if you don't see it then you, forgive me for saying, are not as smart as I thought you were." It's spoken with a smile and a tone of genuine sincerity and it makes something bubble up Santana's chest. Like a swarm of large winged butterflies taking their first flight. Everything is light and heavy but free and right at the same time.

Laura releases Santana from the embrace and watches as the younger girl takes a step back and her features turn to contemplation. A million thoughts run through Santana's head, but there is one that remains a consistent part of them all; Brittany. She smiles, realizing once more how insanely lucky she is. She glances back up at Mrs. Pierce.

"Laura," She starts to say, testing using the name out again and her body washing with relief when the woman offers her a kind hearted smile, "May I come back here later tonight and speak with Brittany?" She requests, very proper and very formal even if she feels a little silly doing so, it is completely worth it for Brittany.

A white smile appears behind pink lips very similar to those of Brittany's and Mrs. Pierce nods.

"Of course Santana. I would expect nothing less of you." She says with a smile. Santana smiles back in return before a pained look crosses her face. She can come back and all, there's just one little problem; there's a super high chance that Brittany will be exceptionally mad at her (she probably already is) and won't even want to give her a second of her time.

Mrs. Pierce seems to gather Santana's worries.

"Don't worry dear, I'll talk to her a little. I won't let her know everything, but it'll be enough that she'll at least give you a chance. The rest is up to you, okay?"

Santana smiles gratefully.

"Yes ma'am. I won't let Brittany down again." She replies and the older woman pats her on the back as she offers her a kind but knowing smile.

"I know you won't Santana, and that's what I'm counting on."

* * *

Brittany takes a deep breath. She still can't believe she's here, outside of Santana's abuela Lopez's house, contemplating doing what she's thought about doing for a good few days now. It's not bad to be nervous right? Thinking about going and telling her girlfriend's closed-minded grandmother everything that's on Brittany's mind and hoping the woman doesn't straight up slap her in the face for it.

Nothing to be nervous about, right?

Oh God, Brittany's going to crap out and fail here isn't she? No, she has to be strong, for Santana. Despite still being a little angry at her, the discussion with Rachel opened up a few loose ends for Brittany about why Santana might be acting like she is, and besides, she still loves Santana more than anything else in this world so that has to count for something. Not to mention that Brittany believes they both deserve to be happy with each other and right now Alma Lopez is seriously hindering that from happening.

Brittany knows it's not all the woman's fault. But if she's being honest, and if Santana would see the truth as well, most of her girlfriend's insecurities and ideas of failing come from the influence and teaching of her abuela. Santana was raised to believe one thing, that being different was a sin, and since she is considerably more different than everyone else in her family (according to her abuela) that is the worst possible sin to be. And because of this, Santana is again lead to believe, she will most likely fail in many other areas of her life, despite the fact that if she truly let herself be herself, she'd be more incredible than she could ever imagine.

Brittany knows this to be true, and that is why she's sitting outside of Santana's abuela's house with the intention of walking right up to the woman and telling her so.

"You can do this Brittany." She pep talks herself up before she exits her Jeep and takes purposeful strides towards the front door of the quaint little single family home. It's definitely got that 'grandmotherly' feel. If your grandma likes gnomes of all shapes and sizes and has an affinity for oddly shaped shrubs, but Brittany's not going to let that faze her. She finally reaches the black lacquered door and shakily reaches her hand out to tap the lion knocker against the hard wood.

Two determined knocks and Brittany straightens her shoulders and waits. Nothing happens. She glances off to her left, past the large 2859 numbers on the side of the house and tries to see into the house through the pale curtains pulled across the large front window. The only thing Brittany sees is a hand jerking away from the curtains. A cold shiver runs through her body. This may be harder than she thought it would be.

Still, she knocks again. This time it's a friendly '_taptaptaptaptap-tap-tap'_ and she waits again.

Brittany's unsure if she should be relieved or not when finally the door cracks open a few seconds later. It should be a breakthrough, but now Brittany finds herself face-to-face with an absolute 'don't mess with this woman because she'll cut you' look from dark dark brown eyes. It's funny, but not really, how even though Santana's abuela looks not at all like she would have expected, she can still see where Santana got so much of her features.

"Ms. Lopez," Brittany starts to say, and it takes a second before the other woman seems to recognize Brittany, but when she does, her eyes just burn with a darker dislike. Brittany clears her throat and tries again.

"My name's Brittany-"

"I know who you are. You're the sinful girl who has corrupted my Santanita. You are unwelcome here." Alma Lopez asserts before she attempts to close the door on Brittany's face. But Brittany's had about enough of people telling her what they think without letting her defend herself, she deserves better, and Santana sure as hell deserves better. She throws her hand out and stops the door from closing with her palm.

"You don't know me well enough to make that distinction, ma'am, but if you're half the woman Santana has ever said you were, you'll have the heart to hear me out. I'm not here to preach to you, and you don't have to like me, but what I have to say, I think you need to hear." Brittany says in a voice she never knew ever existed. It's full of assertion and determination, and honestly she thinks she sounds completely like someone else. It seems to do the job though, because Alma ceases from trying to close the door. She doesn't speak or look at Brittany, but Brittany knows she's listening, and that's a start for her.

"A lot of people don't know, because I don't talk about it much, but my dad was my best friend. He was my everything and before he died, he did everything he could to teach me how to be a better person. To love as a better person, and to love anything that felt right to me, because love isn't about the who and what, it's about the how. How much you love, how strong you love, how completely you love." Brittany says, her voice just above a whisper as it carries through the crack in the door.

"I love your granddaughter. I love Santana more than anything else in this world, and her love brought me out of that dim just existing part of my life that followed my father's death. Loving her, and being loved by her showed me how to be happy and full again. And I know you think that's wrong, there are a lot of things wrong in this world, but being yourself and loving someone no matter _who_ they are is not one of them. It doesn't really bother me all that much if you don't like me, because as I said, you don't know me well enough yet, but you _do_ know your granddaughter. Ask yourself, has she ever truly not been the same person to you? She still laughs the same, cries the same, and she still loves you and the rest of her family the same.

"Santana is a loving and caring and special person. She's strong and she's brave, but she can't keep being those things without the proper love in return in her life and even though she doesn't need it, I'll protect her from any kind of hatred she gets because of this love, regardless of if it's from someone Santana loves and cares so much about, because I won't see her get torn down. She's too good of a person for that." Brittany pauses to take a breath, only now realizing that her hands are clammy and there's a light sweat that's broken out at the nape of her neck. She swallows the thickness in her throat and continues the last part of her speech. She's really hoping that this part gets through.

"There's a performance at the animal complex that Santana volunteers at tomorrow. She's going to perform, or at least I hope she is. It's something that she's always wanted to do but was too scared it would disappoint you because she wouldn't live up to your expectations, but it's time for her to be happy and have that fullness in her life. She doesn't realize it yet, but she's more amazing than I think anyone really knows. She's going to blow people out of their seats, and if you don't think that's worth seeing, worth being proud of and calling your own, then maybe you don't deserve a granddaughter as wonderful as Santana.

"I might sound harsh, but I need you to know the truth. Santana's the same little girl that you have always raised and loved, and you need to ask yourself if you allowing her to be herself, be the person she was born to be, if you're going to be the same abuela that she's always looked up to and praised. The choice is obviously up to you, I can't change your mind but I think that once you hear her talent and see the magic in her eyes that lights up when she's singing, I think you'll really have no other choice but to see the truth." Brittany thinks she sees a flash of a caring brown eye before it quickly disappears. She waits a few seconds hoping, wishing that Alma will say anything, but she doesn't. Brittany sighs, but at least she tried.

"Thank you for letting me share my thoughts. I've never really been the most intellectually inclined when it comes to talking out loud, but I hope you realize that everything I've said came from the very bottom of my heart. I'd do anything for Santana, and I just hope that you have a heart to do the same." With a nod towards the door that she knows won't be seen or reciprocated, Brittany turns from the front door of Alma Lopez's house and walks, without slowing down or glancing back over her shoulder, to her car and drives off.

She only hopes she's done the right thing.

* * *

Brittany's a little surprised, though not entirely so, to find Santana's car parked in the lot of her apartment complex when she gets back home. She checks her phone, thinking maybe she missed a call or text but finds nothing. It pulls a little at Brittany's heart, but she takes a deep breath and decides she'll go and hear Santana out. Even if she is a little angry at her still for being so closed off and nonresponsive lately, she doesn't know if she can entirely hold it against her.

Brittany can't imagine what Santana's going through, but she's hoping to get the chance to understand that if Santana's willing to open up and fully let her in.

She exits her car and walks to her apartment where, as she pushes open the door, she is met not with the face of her girlfriend but that of her mother. Brittany scrunches her eyebrows in confusion.

"Mom?" She asks, her heart flipping suddenly as a nervousness floods her body, "I thought you would be at work." She then says, getting slightly panicky when her mom doesn't immediately respond to her. Instead, Laura walks up to her daughter and wraps her arms around her, giving her a warm and loving hug that takes Brittany back to her days as a child, when her mother would wrap her up in much the same way as she is now. Brittany awkwardly pats her mother on the back, still at a loss as to what's going on.

"I took the day off, I thought it would be a good idea to spend the evening with Tanner and Jordan, seeing as how you might already have something planned out for your own evening." Laura says rubbing Brittany's back. Brittany's still a little confused.

"I do?" She asks and her mother chuckles lowly.

"Brittany, I want you to know that Santana came and spoke to me earlier today." Laura begins to say and Brittany tenses slightly in her arms. She had deduced that Santana had been here today, at some point, or was still here, but she had not been expecting to hear that it was because she had been talking to her mother. Did that make her mad? Brittany didn't think so, but maybe a little more confused and mildly hurt. Why was Santana now talking to her mother and not her?

Laura could see the gears churning in Brittany's head as she contemplated what Santana being here and talking to her, the mother, instead of her, the girlfriend, meant. She chuckles lightly and rubs her daughter's back.

"Don't worry, it was through my encouragement that Santana actually spoke to me. I just wanted to hear an explanation from her on the whole situation." She explains as she pulls back and looks down into the same blue eyes that her dear husband once had. Brittany's are squinted in question.

"The whole situation?"

Laura nods at Brittany's inquiry.

"Yes honey, everything that's been going on lately. For you, for Santana, for the both of you, I wanted to talk to her about it because I needed to know that the individual my little girl is seeing, whether or not she's a girl as well, was a good person for you."

Brittany's eyes jump in surprise, just imagining her mom interrogating Santana scares her a lot. Not because Santana's got anything to hide, Brittany doesn't think, but more because her mom sometimes overcompensates because she's the only parent. Sometimes, Mrs. Pierce has been known to play the coddling mother _and_ the overprotective father. It's a lot to handle for certain people sometimes. At least it has been for a few of Brittany's 'relationships' in the past. She sputters a little, tripping over her words to inquire as to what exactly her mom may have said to Santana, but Laura beats her to it.

"Don't worry Brittany, I didn't scare her away," She says with a soft smile and a little wink, Brittany breathes a sigh of relief but then glances back at her mother, another question spinning in her head, one that Laura once again answers before Brittany can even voice it. "Santana asked if she could come back and speak with you tonight and I said she could because I think you both need to hear what she has to say. She's in Tanner and Jordan's bedroom, waiting for you. I know you have a pretty good reason to be angry at her, but she's a nervous bumbling wreck and she's really really sorry. Go easy on her kid, that girl loves you more than I've ever seen anyone love anyone else."

Brittany smiles gratefully at her mother, her heart fluttering at the admission that falls from her lips. If her mom can see that Santana loves her, it must be true then right?

"Thanks mom." Brittany says and receives a beaming smile in return before she gets a small tap on her back and an encouraging, 'Go on now, don't make her sweat it out for any longer.' Brittany chuckles a little and nods before taking a deep breathe she walks in the direction of Tanner and Jordan's room.

Brittany's not sure why but she knocks when she gets to the door and waits for a timid 'Come in' to sound from inside before she pushes the door open and peeks in. There, in the center of Tanner's bed, holding the stuffed Lucky that she got for Brittany what seems like ages ago in her arms is Santana. She glances up at Brittany as she steps into the room and a relieved smile crosses her face. Brittany can't help but smile back, but then she remembers this is serious time and she lets her smile slowly fade away.

Santana takes a deep breath and releases it in a nervous shaky exhale. She stands from the bed, still gripping the stuffed animal in her hand, and takes a step towards Brittany.

"Brittany," She says, barely above a whisper. Brittany can hear the desperation and fear in Santana's voice, it makes her heart clench a little in sympathy but she tells herself to stay strong. Santana has to get through this, and Brittany has to let her. They can't keep going around in circles. Santana glances down at the stuffed animal in her hands before letting out another little gasp of air. Brittany watches as her throat bobs in hesitation before Santana finally speaks up again.

Brittany expects Santana to start apologizing profusely to her any second now, and she's a little sad that it seems as though Santana does that a lot. What she's not expecting, however, is what Santana actually says.

"I'm an idiot Brittany, I know. How much trouble am I in?" She asks and Brittany's eyebrows furrow as her head snaps up to look at Santana. She's wearing a guilty ashamed look, but her gaze stays focused and determined.

"I uhh," Now that Brittany thinks about it, she realizes that she's not as angry with Santana as she was not too long ago. Maybe because she's had some time to cool down, or the conversation she had with Santana's abuela took Brittany's focus off of being mad, or maybe, she realizes, that regardless of the crappy things Santana's done in the last couple days, she still came back to Brittany. She's here now, and it seems as though she really wants things to finally get all settled. She's made progress, Brittany realizes and that's pretty much what she had been wanting all along.

She shakes her head, loose strands of her blonde hair falling in front of her eyes. She sighs and then rolls her shoulders.

"Actually, Santana, I'm not mad at you." She finally says, glancing up to see Santana's eyes go wide in disbelief. She smiles slightly at that.

"Honestly, yeah it sucks what you did, but at the same time I have to realize that we're both still pretty new to this whole relationship thing, and truthfully, you mean a whole lot more to me than to have some silly argument over something that we should once again be talking logically about." Brittany further explains and a small smile tugs at Santana's lips. She nods her head slightly, agreeing wholeheartedly with the things that Brittany is saying.

"I agree Britt, that's why I came here. I mean to talk to you, and then I kind of ran into your mom and she basically scared the living daylights out of me to the point that I just started rambling stuff to her but then after a while I realized that what I was saying out loud was really opening my eyes to some things, and then I started thinking about how horrible I've been and how much I want to make it up to you, which brings us to here and now, and Britt I can't tell you how-"

Santana's long-winded rant gets cut off when Brittany pulls her close and kisses her into silence. Santana melts into the kiss, her hands automatically wrapping around Brittany's waist. They pull back a few seconds later and Brittany grins down at Santana rubbing her nose back and forth across a tan one.

"I love listening to you talk baby, but I don't need to hear you say you're sorry. I already know that, now I just want to know what we're going to do from here." Brittany says and Santana smiles goofy and pecks her lips again. She takes a step back and turns around to walk over to Jordan's iPod dock in the corner pressing a few buttons before turning back to Brittany and gently taking her hands in her own. She pulls them to her lips and softly plants kisses across every inch of beautiful porcelain skin.

"Right now, I'm going to sing you a song because songs are the best way for me to tell you what I can't seem to say with words." She whispers against Brittany's knuckles before looking up into tear brimmed eyes. Santana smiles gently at Brittany and stretches up on her tiptoes to place a kiss on her lips just as soft jazz notes start playing from the speakers.

Santana only sings a few lines, but Brittany hears every single breath of it loud and clear.

"My dearest darling, I offer you my heart," Santana's voice takes on that deep raspy tone that Brittany loves so much, she gulps at the way her girlfriend's voice sounds so incredibly sexy and tries to focus on the words Santana is singing, "Whenever you need me, I'll be there by your side." Santana croons and Brittany swears that if this weren't Santana basically apologizing to her she'd interrupt and start kissing her into frenzy.

But she keeps her cool for now, she loves Santana's voice and the lyrics are wonderful so far. Besides, if Santana plays her cards right, Brittany will have her way with her later anyway.

"Oh nothing, nothing in this world could keep us apart." Santana continues, and Brittany realizes that she's holding Santana's hands on her hips and they're both swaying slightly to the rhythm that's coming out of the small speakers in the corner of the room.

"My dearest darling I'm offering you my heart." Santana sings again and her voice fades off signifying the end of her song. She looks at Brittany in mild apprehension, unsure of exactly what might be going on in her mind. Brittany smiles. She steps towards Santana leaning in as close to her as possible without actually touching her.

"San, I love you and if you're asking for me to offer my heart in return, you're silly," Brittany starts to say and then rests her forehead against Santana's, breathing in the amazing fresh summer breeze scent of her. Santana only has to panic momentarily at Brittany's words.

"Because I already gave it to you, and I have no plans on taking it back." A grin wide and bright enough to power a city smile spreads across Santana's lips and her dimples pop. Her hands shoot to the nape of Brittany's neck and she pulls her face in so their lips connect once again.

"I love you so much Brittany, so much that it hurts sometimes and I end up making the wrong choices about stuff because I don't know what else to do. I'm going to work on that though because I wouldn't trade what we have for anything. My heart is yours, for as long as you want it, and I promise from here on I will fully and wholly treasure and cherish yours." Santana murmurs against Brittany's lips as she breaks briefly from the kiss. Brittany giggles back against her lips and pecks them once.

"Good, because I promise the same." She says, her fingers running soothingly through the long wavy strands of Santana's hair. They pull each other close, and hold each other tight as their lips slip and slide against each other and tongues reach out and stroke hotly against tongues and dip inside mouths. Brittany's hands slip down Santana's back and run over the firm curve of her ass, squeezing a little and drawing a moan from Santana's throat. Brittany grins, she loves pulling those kinds of reactions out of Santana, it's super sexy and makes Brittany feel extremely confident.

Santana's own hands find their way down to the small of Brittany's back, pressing in and rubbing in a circular soothing motion, her own hips shifting to align perfectly with the slim ones of her girlfriend. This time, Brittany moans into Santana's mouth, and she can feel the smug grin that stretches across Santana's lips against her. She rolls her eyes slightly but her heart continues to thump out its sporadic heavy Santana only beat.

"I missed this Britt, I missed you." Santana mumbles against Brittany's lips, making her heart skip a beat. She nods into the kiss, managing to breath out a 'Me too' in between Santana's hot and desperate kisses and teasing tongue. They're both very much involved in the kiss that a light knock on the door causes them to jump a good few inches in the air and break away from the kiss with a surprised gasp. The door cracks open a second later revealing the searching eyes of Laura Pierce.

"I see you girls have made up." She jokes, not missing the way both of them are panting heavily, with flushed embarrassed faces and swollen from kissing lips. Laura rolls her eyes and steps further into the room.

"Not that I really want to think about what's going to be happening the moment I do leave, I thought it would be a nice heads up for you two to know that I'm out to pick Tanner up from your grandmother's Britt, and then we will be heading to Jordan's soccer game. The two of you are welcome to join." She tells her daughter before her eyes slant over to a blinking Santana.

Brittany's eyes widen as if suddenly remembering something before her face turns sheepish again.

"Okay, thanks mom, for the heads up. Text me when you get to Jordan's game, we'll…see what we're doing then." Brittany says slightly hesitantly as she glances towards Santana who nods encouraging to her. Laura smiles.

"Okay girls, I'd say be safe but thank God I don't have to worry about pregnancy between you two."

"Mom!" Brittany exclaims while covering her face in embarrassment as Santana stands mildly shell shocked and unsure of how to proceed next to her. Laura simply chuckles again and leans in to place a kiss to Brittany's forehead before winking at Santana and turning to walk back out the door.

When the embarrassment Brittany was feeling finally dies down and she manages to open her eyes she finds brown eyes regarding her in a playful and mischievous way. Brittany rolls her eyes.

"What?" She asks and Santana chuckles but shrugs her shoulders.

"Nothing babe, you're just adorable." She says before stepping close and placing a kiss to the corner of her mouth. Brittany smiles, her whole body warming at Santana's proximity. She leans into her girlfriend, who all to eagerly wraps her up in her arms and hums in content.

"Want to lay down?" Santana asks and Brittany nods, allowing herself to be lead back into her 'room' area gently and carefully by Santana. She's about to lie down on the bed and pull Santana down on top of her to make love to her when she suddenly remembers something that's been plaguing her mind for a few minutes now.

When Mrs. Pierce mentioned Brittany's grandmother, she was suddenly reminded of how she'd talked to Santana's abuela not to long ago. She doesn't want to keep it from Santana and have her find out some other way, and if they dive into sexy times, Brittany's likely to forget about it (more pressing matters) so she just does what comes easiest, she just blurts it out.

"I talked to your abuela today." Brittany exclaims as Santana's lips suck at her pulse point. Suddenly those soft plump lips are gone and Santana's eyes are staring up at her.

"I'm sorry, it sounded like you said you spoke with my abuela."

Brittany swallows the lump in her throat but nods. Santana's mouth gapes open.

"Earlier, before I came home, after L.I.F.A.A. I just needed to talk to her." Brittany explains and Santana's eyes squint.

"About what?" It's not harsh, but it's a lot more demanding than Brittany expects, she flinches a little.

"I didn't say anything bad. I just needed her to know how amazing you are San. I needed her to know that you're the same person." Brittany explains in a pleading tone and it takes a moment but Santana's face softens and she nods in understanding. She reaches out and gently runs her hands up and down Brittany's arms.

"Okay, okay Britt." Santana says, much calmer than before, but there's still a storm brewing in her dark eyes. "Did she…" Santana hesitates and looks at the ground, Brittany inches closer and places a kiss to her temple.

"Did she say anything about me?" Santana asks, her voice cracking in a sad hopefulness. It breaks Brittany's heart that she doesn't have better news for Santana. She shakes her head solemnly.

"She didn't really say much at all," Brittany tells her, "But she let me talk and say everything I wanted to so that's gotta be a plus right?" She then says, lighting up a little at the possibility. Santana nods absentmindedly but doesn't reply. She slumps her arms from their hold on Brittany's hips. Brittany's heart skips with nervousness and a lump lodges itself in her throat.

"Santana." She pleads through a choke. And Santana's eyes find her, all of a sudden registering the fear in Brittany's eyes. Santana's own eyes bulge and she steps forward, taking Brittany's hands in her own again and vehemently shaking her head.

"No Britt, no I'm not pulling away. It's…" She starts to say and then her brow furrows and her eyes slant downwards in heavy concentration. "It's just, this is a lot to think about Britt." She then says gently and after a moment Brittany nods. She kind of understands.

"I know, and I'm totally here if you want to think about it together." She says, trying not to be too forward but knowing she's failed when Santana glances at her with a slight frown.

"I know Britt, I know and I love you_ so_ much for that." Santana says as she takes a step towards Brittany and gently gathers her girlfriend's hands in her own. With a soft smile, Santana holds Brittany's hands to her lips and places kisses across her knuckles.

"I haven't forgotten what we've talked about, and I'm not mad at you for talking to my abuela. Actually, it makes me love you that much more," Santana starts to say and Brittany smiles wide at that for a brief moment before catching the inflection in Santana's tone.

"But?" She inquires and Santana smiles sadly at her and blows a big breath from her mouth.

"But, I need to figure out some things for tomorrow and as much as I want you there, these are things that I need to do on my own, like you said." Santana says and Brittany shakes her head with a sad nod.

"Okay, I get that San. Just promise me that no matter what, you won't close up on me again." She says and Santana takes a step forward and wraps her arms around Brittany's waist, pulling her close one again. She stares intently into Brittany's eyes and a smile stretches across her face.

"I promise Brittany, and everything will be alright."

With that, Santana places a tender kiss on Brittany's lips before she whisks away from Brittany's apartment, leaving a very hopeful but vulnerable Brittany in her wake.

* * *

**Is that finally the end of their emotional roller coaster? Probably not, but that's only because they're still in high school and they've got a LONG way to go. But I do know that this story only has four more chapters left (and possibly an epilogue) so there's not a lot more stuff I can do…unless I intend on writing a sequel. But I greatly appreciate all the support, even if a lot of it is silent! Big giant hugs to you all!**

**The song that Santana sings to Brittany (My Dearest Darling) belongs to Etta James and is a lovely song. **

**-A**


	32. Day 22 and a Half

**Every single one of you out there is incredible! I can't thank you enough for your feedback on that last chapter, all of your comments are very thought provoking and they make me smile :)**

**Just so everyone can properly keep up, the last chapter was a 'Tuesday' so this one should fall right in line with it. **

**Thanks again so much for your wonderful comments!**

* * *

_**Day 22 and a Half**_

_**Wednesday (Performance Day) 1:04 am **_

Brittany's racing through a field of dandelions. Okay no, she's riding, or more like flying. Yeah, she's flying. The wind is blowing through her hair. The sun is setting in the distance. Her hands have a firm grip on a tranquil, splendid white mane that is sparkling in the setting sun's light like a thousand diamonds charged with the action of reflecting their beautiful shine right back on the world.

She glances and realizes that she's currently running (flying) through a field of dandelions on a unicorn. Or at least, if the solid glittering horn on the front of the white horses head is any indication, than Brittany's most definitely on one of those very magical and apparently not so mythical creatures.

For a moment, Brittany feels calm and collected. It's like everything in her world is just where it's supposed to be. But then, the tranquility of silence that surrounds her is suddenly pierced with a loud popping sound.

Like a line of firecrackers igniting in near proximity.

Brittany strains her ear to listen more carefully to the sound. She's quick to recognize that it's not a popping, but rather a clacking. Like a bird's beak tapping against a glass window. She scrunches her forehead up in confusion and then the sound of an enveloping rhythm infiltrates Brittany's senses.

It's warm and soft and delicate, like everything about the field that surrounds her, but there's something more. The sound, the sweet melody is calling to Brittany.

_My dearest darling, I offer you my heart…_

Brittany hears the tapping again, and then suddenly she's not flying through a field of dandelions with a majestic unicorn but bolting upright in her bed and opening her eyes to the haze of a lightless room. Brittany blinks, she hears the sounds again, and she squints her eyes and looks to her left and sees her phone's screen illuminated in the darkness. Reaching forward, her eyes come into focus and she recognizes the name of her girlfriend, and her beautiful face, buzzing across the surface.

She answers the phone, still on that brink between asleep and awake, and mumbles a tired, "Hello?"

"Brittany, thank god!" Santana's wide-awake voice calls from the other end, "Baby, I need you to go to your apartment door."

Brittany blinks a few times, the words taking slightly longer to process in her sleep hazed mind. She brings her free hand to her eye and rubs away at the dreariness while her mouth falls into a tired yawn.

"San? Where are you?" She mumbles. There's a soft chuckle from her girlfriend, followed by a sigh of content.

"Just come to your door babe, please?"

Brittany is nodding her reply to Santana for a good few seconds before she realizes that her girlfriend can't see her. After another yawn she finally replies with a simple, "K" and shuffles out from under her covers to trip her way over to the apartment door. When she arrives, her brain is a little more awake than it was before and Brittany suddenly remembers that she'd promised herself not to jump so eagerly at Santana's beck and call.

"Wait, San, it's like one o'clock in the morning. Why are you calling?" Brittany inquires, scratching her head a little as she leans her body into the apartment door. She swears she hears a soft murmur on the other side the exact moment that Santana replies.

"Because I love you Brittany, and I'm going to start treating you right so you never doubt it."

It would be silly to deny that Brittany's heart doesn't flutter with a little bit of hope and joy at Santana's words. After another sigh, she stretches out and opens her door, gasping when she finds the very girl she's been speaking to for the last few minutes standing right in front of her face.

Santana smiles, "Hey beautiful." She greets and Brittany can only manage to blink at her a couple times, not really believing that she's actually awake and seeing real things right now. Santana seems to gather that so she takes a step forward and slowly reaches her hand out to cup Brittany's cheek, softly stroking her thumb across the ledge of her jaw.

"You came back." Brittany laments, her mouth still dropped open in surprise. Santana nods, her smile never fading.

"I did, it was wrong of me to ever leave because all I really want is to just be here with you. May I come in?" She asks genuinely sweet and Brittany can only manage to nod slowly as she continues to process everything. She waits for Santana to walk into the apartment, shuts the door and turns around to face her. Santana still has a soft smile on her face, and all things considering, it's hard not to appreciate it just a little.

Taking a step towards Brittany, Santana reaches her hand out and lightly takes a hold of her girlfriend's hand. She gasps upon contact when she discovers that Brittany's hands are ice cold.

"Britt, your hands are freezing!" Brittany merely shrugs at Santana's words, there's really no denying it.

"Mom turned on the air conditioning and I didn't know how to redirect it to a different spot in the room. It's been blowing on me non stop." She supplies, her face falling a little. She's quickly snapped out of her sadness when she feels Santana gently take her other hand and bring them both to her lips, cupping them in her own hands and blowing her hot breath on them in attempt to warm them up. Brittany smiles shyly at the gesture.

"Come here baby." Santana murmurs a second later, pulling Brittany towards her and wrapping her in a loving and incredibly warm embrace. That's one thing Brittany always has to look forward to about Santana, she's like her own personal furnace, always humming with warmth that never seems to fade or disappear.

Santana presses a kiss to Brittany's temple, "Do you want to lay down?" She inquires. Brittany replies simply by nodding her head against Santana's shoulder. She's still really sleepy, and Santana's wonderful warmth is quickly drawing her back into slumberland. She waits while Santana shimmies out of her long jacket and smiles as she takes in the pajamas her girlfriend is wearing. It's a set that Brittany begged her to get one time when they went to the mall to go shopping.

Santana notices the admiration that Brittany is affording her and she blushes a little under the attention. Brittany smiles at the notion that she's got that affect on Santana as she reaches her hand out to trace along the unicorn horn that is layered in the cotton fabric of Santana's pajama tank.

"It's funny that you're wearing this." Brittany says, glancing up to look into Santana's eyes. Santana's eyebrow furrows and she tilts her head in question.

"Why's that Britt?" She asks leading Brittany over to her bed and encouraging her to lie on the mattress before she slips under the covers after. Santana rests on her back and opens her arms for Brittany to snuggle in next to her. There's a comfortable silence that follows Brittany getting situated before her tired voice filters into Santana's ear.

"I was dreaming about unicorns." Brittany murmurs into Santana's neck, sounding sleepy but incredibly euphoric. Santana strokes her fingers through her girlfriend's long golden hair and glances down at her with a curious expression.

"What baby?" She whispers, pressing a kiss to Brittany's temple and brushing blonde bangs out of her favorite blue eyes. Brittany smiles up lazily at Santana before she lets out a yawn that lasts for several seconds. Santana giggles and pokes Brittany in the cheek.

"Could catch a lot of flies with that yawn babe." She jokes and Brittany just shrugs but snuggles into her closer.

"I dreamt about unicorns San. Before you came to my door, I think they were trying to tell me something." Brittany mumbles into the skin of Santana's neck where her lips are currently brushing against softly. Santana shudders slightly at the touch, her mind blanking for just a second before she squeezes Brittany closer. She may not exactly understand Brittany's logic for explaining things sometimes, but she knows that her girl's a genius, so she's more than willing to hear her out and understand what she has to say.

Even if Brittany's mildly incoherent sleepy sentences involve a mythical creature. Brittany naps her lips a little and releases a heavy content sigh, shifting her body around to lie more fully on top of Santana.

"What do you think they were trying to tell you Britt?" Santana asks gently, her fingertips brushing under the hem of Brittany's top, skimming over the warm smooth skin of a sun-kissed back. Brittany shrugs her shoulders as much as she can in the position she's lying in and her hands dip under Santana's back and finally pulling the full length of her body on top of her girlfriend's.

"I dunno, maybe…maybe I just needed to see them to know I had to be on the look out for seeing more."

Santana squints her eyes a little, she knows Brittany's about to fall asleep because her sentences are becoming less and less simple, and the complexities that Brittany is very good at are starting to underline every word.

"Unicorns are special and unique you know San?" Brittany then mumbles and Santana thinks she finally understands where Brittany is going with it all. She squeezes her close and lightly scratches her dull nails down Brittany's spine. Pressing a kiss to Brittany's closed eyelids, Santana nudges her nose against Brittany's cutely twitching one.

"You're right Brittany they are. Just like you babe." She murmurs and this grabs Brittany's attention, causing her to lift her head up from its resting place on Santana's chest and looking questioningly into brown eyes. Santana smiles and cups Brittany's cheek in her hand.

"You _are_ the unicorn Britt." She tells her before pulling her in for a kiss. Brittany smiles against Santana's lips, her heart beat picking up a little as feelings of passion, excitement and love course from the pillowy lips she's kissing and all through her body. When they pull apart, Brittany looks at Santana in complete content.

"And you're my unicorn San." She whispers and settles back down against her girlfriend, resting her cheek against the solid thump of Santana's chest and letting it carry her back into a world of magic and beauty.

* * *

Brittany wakes up in the morning to a warm palm cupping her cheek and a thumb stroking across the ledge of her jaw. She blinks her eyes open and is immediately met with deep brown.

"Morning beautiful." Santana whispers stretching up to press a tender kiss to Brittany's lips, and she sighs in return melting a little bit further into the sure embrace she's wrapped up in. It takes a few moments but Brittany seems to realize that the sun is not showering her and Santana in as much light as it usually does in the morning and as she shuffles around to figure out the answer why, she catches a glimpse of the time glowing green on the kitchen stove.

Scrunching up her eyebrows Brittany blinks again, "What time is it?" She murmurs. Soft lips kiss a trail down the ledge of her jaw and back up until those same lips are pressed against the shell of Brittany's ear.

"It's really early baby. I'm sorry if I woke you up, you can go back to sleep if you want."

Brittany nods absentmindedly and rests her face back on Santana's chest. She's slowly drifting off again when she suddenly thinks of something.

"San?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Will you go on a date with me tonight?"

Santana chuckles softly at Brittany's cute but slightly unsure tone. She rubs her hands up and down Brittany's back while nodding her reply.

"I would love to go on a date with you Brittany. Always, whenever you ask." She replies, feeling Brittany's mouth stretch into a smile against her chest. "Now close your eyes and go back to sleep gorgeous, I'm not going anywhere and I'll be here when you wake up."

So with a nod against Santana's chest, Brittany does just that.

When Brittany wakes up again, to the sun filtering in through the front rooms curtains, she finds herself alone in the bed. She shuffles around, reaching out for Santana but not finding her anywhere, and that's when she hears soft humming from the kitchen. Finally blinking her eyes open, Brittany is rewarded with the sight of Santana shuffling around in the kitchen, in just her tank and clingy sleep shorts, making what looks like a really big breakfast.

Brittany smiles to herself and slides out of bed, sleepily stumbling towards the kitchen to wrap her arms around Santana's waist from behind and perch her chin on her girlfriend's shoulder. Santana's body tenses for only a second until she feels the familiar ghosting of Brittany's soft lips against her neck, and she instantly melts into the girl behind her at the touch.

"Smells good." Brittany murmurs and Santana's nods.

"Huevos rancheros and fresh squeezed orange juice." Santana replies. Brittany smiles into the flesh of a tan neck and presses a lingering kiss there.

"I wasn't talking about the food, although that does smells good, I think my sexy girlfriend smells a lot better." She husks into the skin and feels the shudder that runs through Santana's body at her words. Santana squirms around to face Brittany, wrapping her arms around her waist and staring up into her now clear as the day sky blue eyes. She rolls her own eyes playfully.

"Someone's feeling frisky." She states, and Brittany is unabashed in her exploration of Santana's body as her hands roam from sides, to hips, to the small of a back, to a toned ass. She shrugs and offers a coy smirk.

"I'm not sorry that you're hot and I want you all the time," Brittany whispers, leaning in close and nibbling across the ledge of Santana's jaw, "Besides, it's been ages since we've had sweet lady sex. I want to feel you San, I want to taste you." She purrs, nipping at Santana's earlobe before fitting her lips to the spot just below her ear. Santana moans breathless and her hips jerk forward as Brittany kisses one of her favorite spots.

"Britt," Santana gasps, her arousal quickly spiking as Brittany works her up with just a few kisses against her neck, she supposes it has been a while. She moans as Brittany hands trail around to the front of her body and dip under the material of her shorts, inching up her bare thighs. "Oh my god." She moans again when Brittany's fingertips twist and glide across the soaked material of her panties. Brittany groans into Santana's neck at the feeling of extreme wetness she finds there.

"Already?" She husks, floored at the thought that Santana is so incredibly wet for her already. Santana barely manages to nod, her back arching enough to press her hips forward and her aching core more firmly into Brittany's teasing fingers.

"Always Britt, you just have to look at me and I'm ready for you." Santana murmurs in Brittany's ear, taking her turn nipping and licking at the shell. Brittany shudders at the contact and her hands quickly slip from out of Santana's shorts to wrap around the bend of her knee and lift upwards. Santana is quick to follow along and is soon perched on the edge of the countertop with Brittany shifting forward to stand between her spread legs.

"You're always so sexy, you make my heart skip a million beats and my stomach flutter with huge butterflies." Brittany tells Santana, as she looks her up and down, a hungry desire burning in her eyes. Santana returns the look with a desperate bite of her bottom lip.

In the next instant they are crashing their lips together, gripping faces and asses and hips and backs and waists and anything and everything as teeth clash together and lips slip and slide. Brittany moans into Santana's mouth and pushes into her further when she feels that talented tongue dip into her mouth and stroke the curves of her teeth, playing teasingly with Brittany's own tongue.

"Holy sweet baby Jesus!" A high-pitched voice exclaims from behind Brittany and both girls freeze in their desperate struggle to kiss each other into the next day. They're a little slow to pull apart, and Brittany's hands get stuck removing themselves from Santana's shorts but when they're focused and slightly out of their arousal clouded haze, they glance behind them and see a wide-eyed Mrs. Pierce standing at the entrance of the kitchen, her hand held up to slightly mask her eyes.

"That was certainly something I could have gone my whole life not seeing. You would think that you girls would have learned by now, especially since I remember specifically telling you both not to do anything remotely sexy while I or your siblings, Brittany, were still in the house." Laura asserts, avoiding eye contact with the horny teenagers as she walks over to the stove and shovels out some of the food onto a plate for herself.

Santana glances at Brittany with that 'go on, you say something because she's your mother' look and Brittany firmly shakes her head.

"Britt!" Santana whispers under her breath and Brittany pouts but sighs in resignation before turning to face her mother again.

"Umm, sorry about that mom." She starts to say and once she glances at Santana and gets an encouraging nod, she continues. "We had a rough night, and it was just really good to wake up and have Santana here. I guess I, well we, got a little out of hand."

Laura studies Brittany's features before glancing at Santana and watching her nod her head furiously in agreement before she shakes her own head.

"Well that's very nice girls, but there's still no sex in the kitchen. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am." Brittany and Santana echo simultaneously and receive a satisfied grin from Mrs. Pierce as both their cheeks flush hot.

"Good, now Santana this food is excellent. Won't you both join me for breakfast?" Laura then inquires and receives eager nods from both girls. She smiles triumphantly and takes her plate to the table, followed closely by Brittany and Santana.

After a quiet breakfast, Brittany assumes that she and Santana will get to cuddle a little more. It is after all only 7:30 in the morning and the performance isn't scheduled to even start until one today. But as Brittany is wrapping her body around Santana's in a giant bear hug, Santana is bending down to start putting her shoes on. Brittany's face, along with her heart, falls.

"You're leaving?" She asks, her voice shattered and fearful. Santana is quick to turn towards her and shake her head, pulling Brittany into a front-to-front hug and placing kisses on her cheek.

"Oh baby, no no no." Santana quickly tries to dispel Brittany's fears. She cups her cheeks and draws her eyes up so they're looking at each other. She leans in and presses a kiss once to Brittany's right cheek, one to her left, one to the tip or her nose, her forehead before finally kissing her softly on the lips as Brittany releases her breath of anticipation and starts to calm down a little.

"I'm not going far, and I don't want to leave, believe me. I promised a few people last week that I would help them with some things today and I want to get it over and done with so that I can come back to you and go to the performance." Santana explains, her arms wrapping securely around Brittany's waist, her eyes full of truth and sincerity.

"You promise you're coming then?"

Santana nods her head and places another kiss to Brittany's lips.

"I promise baby girl, I've got a song to sing for you." She tells her and Brittany nods in understanding before she is pulled into a passionate kiss. It's one that floods Brittany's body with love and happiness and contentment and honesty.

"Okay." She tells her before seeing her girlfriend off.

* * *

Santana promised. She promised her and now Brittany is left standing just off and in the backstage area of the performance stage that has taken over L.I.F.A.A's parking lot, without Santana anywhere in sight and who is very much scheduled to perform next.

"Daamrrn it!" Brittany shouts, bordering that curse line. It's not like she can't curse, lord knows she's done it before, but of course those were in the thralls of passion, with Santana doing wonders to her body and making her loose control. You try not cussing up a storm like a sailor when your girlfriend's Santana Lopez and she is murmuring 'Come for me' in your ear.

Yeah, that's what I thought.

But jeez if there ever was a good time for Brittany to swear and curse, it would be here and now.

"Nervous Britt?" Mike's voice interrupts Brittany's nervous pacing and she spins around to face him, grinning slightly at the outfit he's wearing. It perfectly complements her own and is going to look awesome when they perform. Crap, the performance. The one Santana's supposed to be participating in, but isn't here for. She frowns.

"Or, I take it that it's something else?" Mike inquires, raising a brow at Brittany. She sighs and slumps her shoulders.

"Not nervous, well not for our performance, it's just…I have no idea where Santana is." Brittany admits, and Mike's eyebrows scrunch. He tilts his head in question.

"Wait you mean she-"

His words are cut short by a high-pitched squeal and the sudden appearance of Rachel and Stan. Brittany huffs and rolls her eyes, as much as she tolerates these two, now is certainly not a time for either of them to be pushing their luck with her.

" . .Brittany!" Rachel punctuates each word with an overzealous clap of her hands and Brittany smiles fake enthusiastically back at her, but doesn't get the chance to reply before Stan is sauntering up to her with a smirk on his face.

"Humph. Should have known Santana wouldn't have the guts to show up." He says and Brittany narrows her eyes at him, fully preparing to give him a piece of her mind as he smugly searches the area around them and comes up feeling proud of himself for not seeing a feisty Latina. Looks like it's finally his turn to shine.

"Hey asshole, that's my best friend you're talking about." Mike shouts from the left of Stan. Brittany's about to interject with 'And that's my girlfriend you're talking about' when Stan shrugs his shoulders and sends Mike a look of careless indifference. Without looking he throws his arm over Brittany's shoulder before his dull hazel eyes glance in her direction and a ridiculous white chocolate smile spreads across his fishy lips.

"Looks like it's just you and me babe." He says and Brittany frowns in disgust. She's about point two seconds away from shoving Stan off and giving him a very verbal piece of her mind when another voice interrupts and sets Brittany's heart alight.

"Better get your damn hands off my girl Nevans afores I endz you."

Brittany turns to find Santana striding towards them, and her heart almost stops dead in its metaphorical heart tracks by the wondrous beauty of a sight before her.

Santana's dressed in a body hugging black mini dress that's cut low enough to give everyone a peak but only really allow Brittany's mind to wonder since she knows what really lies beneath. Brittany smiles and her whole body feels as if it's going to float away.

"San." She says quietly and two seconds later, Santana is stepping in front of her and pulling her gently away from Stan only to press their lips together and give her a very potent hello, not giving a shit about anyone who's watching. Brittany melts into Santana's lips, her body, her love. When they break for air, Brittany sighs dreamily and looks into Santana's eyes.

"Your girl?" She teases and Santana's face falls momentarily.

"I just thought that, I…" she stutters before Brittany silences her with another bruising kiss. When she pulls back this time, it's Santana who is dazed.

"I'm just kidding silly." Brittany whispers and Santana smiles back at her, pecking her lips once more.

"I love you, I'm so sorry I'm late, it totally wasn't might my fault. But I got this for you." She says before presenting her gift to Brittany that had been tucked behind her back. Brittany squeals when she sees her very own plush unicorn horn and quickly grasps it from Santana's hand, holding it close to her chest. She bounces up and down and happily pecks Santana's lips.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love it," She exclaims, and then cups Santana's cheek and draws her in for another kiss, "And I love you too." She then whispers.

"Good, these are for you too." Santana then says, snapping her fingers until a confused and terrified looking Rory steps up to her side with a bouquet. He hands them over willingly and Santana presents them to Brittany. "I know it's customary to give flowers after a performance, but I know you'll do amazing and I just couldn't wait. So here you go baby. Beautiful sunflowers for my beautiful ray of sunshine."

Brittany's heart squeezes in joy as she glances at the lovely bouquet of sunflowers that Santana holds in her hand extended to her. She giggles in delight, taking them before diving in to press a kiss to Santana's cheek. And then her lips, and then she wraps her free hand around Santana's neck and pulls her close, kissing her like she's the oxygen she needs to breathe.

Santana's completely okay with that.

They get a little lost in each other again before Finn steps over to Santana and awkwardly clears his throat. Santana glances over at him with a 'What the hell do you want, can't you see I'm getting my mack on' look and he frowns sheepishly at her.

"Sorry Santana," Finn begins to apologize before he rubs at the back of his head awkwardly, "It's just, uh, you're on in two." He says and Santana's eyes momentarily go wide until Brittany draws them back to her caring blue.

"Don't worry baby, you got this." She says and Santana smiles. She cups Brittany's cheeks again and pulls her into a sensual, breathtaking kiss and nuzzles their noses against each other when she pulls back.

"I do, because I have you." She says before wrapping Brittany into a hug and channeling all the love and affection she has in her into one embrace. When she's ready, Santana takes a step back from Brittany, not before taking her hand to place a kiss to the outside, and then winks at her only to spin around and stride confidently to the stage area.

* * *

As Santana looks over the impressive crowd of Lima residents that have made their appearance for the performance, spotting a few of her former friends smirking faces, she takes a deep breath and glances back to her right where she sees Brittany standing side stage watching her. Brittany sends her a beaming smile and blows her a kiss and Santana's heart expands. She turns back to face the crowd.

"There's a lot of things in this world to be scared of, but love is not one of them. This song is for my beautiful and wonderful girlfriend, Brittany Pierce, who I literally owe the world too. I love you Britt." Santana breathes out into the microphone before turning her eyes to the piano man Brad and the rest of the assembled band.

"Hit it." She says, and boy, do they ever.

Santana watches as the opening piano notes of the song filter through the crowd in front of the stage and slowly quiet them down. When she has everyone's attention, Santana takes a deep breath and wraps both hands around the microphone stand in front of her. She harmonizes with the piano for the first few notes before starting right in on the first verse.

"Some people live for the fortune, some people live just for the fame," She sings, her voice cracking a little before she closes her eyes and focuses on the words, making sure she knows just whom she's singing them for. "Some people live for the power, some people live just to play the game."

With every word Santana becomes more confident, her voice becomes stronger and more powerful in the sense of surety. She takes the microphone off the stand and holds it in her hand as she turns from the main part of the stage, continuing to sing, and turns to look at Brittany standing just off to the side. With a wide smile and another deep breath, Santana sings her heart out to her girlfriend.

"Some people want it all, but I don't want nothing at all. If it ain't you baby, if I ain't got you baby." Brittany's smiling as Santana continues to sing about diamond rings, and a tear slips from Brittany's eye at the sincerity she sees shining back from Santana and the conviction with which her girlfriend's reflective brown eyes stay locked on her as she sings the next part, "But everything means nothing, if I ain't got you."

As soon as there's a little pause from singing Santana takes the chance to walk effortlessly over to Brittany, where she holds her hand out to her girl. Brittany's stomach flips with a nervous, but excited, energy and she's quick to stretch her own hand out and place it in Santana's, her heart bursting with joy as the other girl intertwines their fingers and tugs her close. Santana leads Brittany back out on to center stage, and even though Brittany can read the apprehension in Santana's features, Santana doesn't falter at all as she begins to sing again, this time while looking directly into Brittany's eyes and holding her hand up to her heart.

"With no one to share, with no one who truly cares for me….nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing, if I ain't got you with me…baby."

Brittany shouldn't be surprised to hear the crowd start cheering and clapping as Santana ends the song. Then there's a sudden collective gasp that is released from the crowd a moment later that is surely something Brittany wouldn't miss, but the problem is she's much too focused on the feeling of Santana's lips pressed against her own. Too focused on caring hands that are wrapping around her waist that Brittany's not really registering anything else at all.

When Santana pulls back from the kiss, slowly as if wanting to savor every part of it, all Brittany can see is the glint in Santana's eyes and the pearly white of her teeth gleaming through her wide open smile. Only when she hears some murmuring from the crowd does Brittany feel the blush run up her neck and paint her cheeks and the tips of her ears. She's not embarrassed because it was Santana kissing her, she's embarrassed because even though she's the center of attention, the way Santana's looking at her, makes everything else fail in comparison.

"I love you Brittany." Santana whispers, leaning in to place a kiss softly against the flush of her cheek. Brittany burns brighter, the wings of her heart returning and threatening to fly her away. But then Santana is turning back to the crowd and curtsying to them with a small wave of her free hand and some commentary.

"Thank you everyone, enjoy the rest of the performance."

Brittany finds herself being tugged off the stage, Santana's hand in hers still, a scattered applause now filtering through the crowd. She tries to ignore what might sound like any kind of negative connotations from the less than open-minded people out there. When they reach side stage, a whole slew of people are there to greet them.

"Damn Santana, you showed that crowd!" Mike exclaims with a pat to his friends back. Santana shrugs and nods at him, her hand never venturing from Brittany's.

"Very exceptional Ms. Devil in the Black dress today." Kurt says with a superficial flourish of his hand in her direction and a playful wink to let her know he's absolutely kidding. Santana rolls her eyes at him.

"Thanks Fairy Emperor."

"I must say Santana, I knew you were talented but I had not been expecting that." Rachel comes up to Santana's side.

"Uh thanks Berry, I guess I'll take that as a compliment."

"You'd better be ready to go in fifteen Lopez." Quinn calls as she walks by the couple with a wink of her own.

The next few minutes are a bit of a blur as Finn, the M.C. since his performance is not slotted until the end, takes the stage to introduce Rachel.

"That's going to be a hard act to follow," he tells the crowd, garnering a brief and scattered reaction, "But please enjoy the next performance with a tune from Rachel Berry."

Santana has no desire to focus on Rachel's performance, so instead she takes Brittany by the hand and leads her to a more secluded area off the stage. When she's sure they have some privacy, Santana fits her hands on Brittany's hips and hoists her girl up to perch on a makeshift table before she steps up between her legs and rests her palms on the tops of Brittany's practically bare thighs.

"I'm really glad you wore this outfit today babe, you look incredible." Santana murmurs as her eyes rack over every part of Brittany. From the short length of her stretchy denim skirt (despite the fact her legs are covered in holey tights), knee high socks, and purple and black patterned shirt with a plunging neck line accentuated by a tight fitting and cleavage pushing black vest.

Actually Santana has to take a moment and bite her lip at that sight. Brittany's fucking sexy as hell.

"I could say the same thing about you Santana, I was a little worried some of the people in the crowd could see up your dress." Brittany teases, slapping Santana on the curve of her ass with a playful wink. Santana laughs out loud, tossing her head back in comfortable ease, before she looks back into Brittany's eyes. Leaning forward, Santana cups Brittany's jaw in the hand that isn't solidly holding Brittany's hand in her lap, and she dips up to slide their lips together. Carefully mapping out the soft curve of Brittany's bottom lip before caressing them both with a firm press.

Santana briefly breaks from the kiss to peck Brittany on the tip of her nose.

"Don't worry Britt, that's for no one else but you to see."

Brittany smiles back at her adoringly and nods, her free hand wrapping around the nape of Santana's neck.

"Good, let's keep it that way." She husks before pulling their mouths back together.

Only when Mike comes searching for them a few minutes later do Brittany and Santana remember that they're still kind of in the middle of a performance thing and Brittany is going to be on soon. Pink lips flop into a dangerous pout and Santana giggles at the adorableness of her girlfriend, stretching out to kiss the pout away before pressing another kiss to Brittany's cheek.

"Just think baby, once we're done with the performance I get to shower my girl with even more love and affection."

Brittany's eyes light up at Santana's words. She turns to her with a hopeful look.

"Like sweet lady sex love and affection?"

Santana's eyes go wide momentarily as Mike coughs awkwardly into his hand next to her, but even with burning cheeks, Santana leans in and places a loving kiss to Brittany's lips and whispers a confirming "Yeah baby" against them without anything being too embarrassing.

Brittany is all smiles and not even ashamed as she jumps from her perch on the table and turns to Mike with determination, failing to notice the way his own cheeks have turned red at the things he has just witnessed hearing. With a nod towards her dance partner Brittany points towards the stage.

"Let's get going Mike, I want to get my lady loving on!"

Santana can only embarrassedly follow after her girlfriend and best male friend, thankful that at least there wasn't a crowd to catch Brittany's words.

* * *

To say that Brittany's (and Mike's) performance blows Santana away would be a severe understatement.

She knew Brittany could dance, and she knew what Mike was capable of, but them together and the way that Brittany's sunshine and glitter layered voice carries across the stage, is completely and utterly stunning, in the very best of ways.

It's also entirely entertaining.

Brittany starts the performance, center stage, with a upbeat tempo version of "A Whole New World", and Santana's heart fluttered a little at the fact her girlfriend purposefully sang one of her favorite Disney songs ever, and then Mike came in to mix it up a little and threw in some lyrics from B.o.B's "Magic" song.

It turned into an epic mash-up.

Mike pops and locks during the "I've got the magic in me, every time I touch that track it turns into gold. Everybody knows I've got the magic in me, when I hit the floor the girls come snapping at me" part of the song and then manages to successfully wink at Tina who is standing side stage and not fall on his ass or run into any sort of inanimate object.

But the best part? The very best part of the performance is when Brittany and Mike start their synchronized choreography together and Brittany lays down the rap part of the song like a freaking BOSS.

Santana's pretty sure she's still picking her jaw up off the ground.

Her girlfriend's so sexy when she's thug (really anytime though).

When the song begins to come to an end, Brittany makes sure to return Santana's 'center of attention' from earlier and drags her girlfriend out onto the stage before placing a kiss to her cheek.

After several bows and curtsies to the vibrantly yelling crowd, Mike and Brittany go one way to exit, thinking Santana will be right behind them, only to arrive off stage without the girl anywhere in sight.

For a moment Brittany panics, thinking that maybe somebody had grabbed Santana, but when Brittany sees Quinn, Tina, Mercedes and Sugar taking the stage in their matching red and black dresses her fears are put to rest because the next thing she knows, her whole body shivers at the sound of Santana's voice filtering onto the stage.

That's when Brittany sees it, there on the other side of the stage, Brittany watches Santana walk out, in a red and black dress similar to her fellow singers, with a microphone in hand and a knowing smirk on her face.

"There ain't a reason you and me should be alone, tonight yeah baby, tonight yeah baby." And then with a wink in Brittany's direction, she continued the song. "I got a reason that you should take me home tonight."

Then it's Brittany's turn to be surprised (though not really, because she already knew Santana was amazing) as she watches her friends and girlfriend perform a very synchronized version of "Edge of Glory". And when Brittany makes eye contact with Santana from the side of the stage, she raises her fingers to her face, draws a heart from her forehead to her chin and points back at Santana. For her efforts, Brittany receives a very sexy wink from Santana before she's being encouraged back onto the stage.

As the song ends with Mercedes finishing off the harmony, Brittany finds her hand clasped firmly in Santana's, their fingers intertwined and smiles on their faces. They finish the performance to loud applause and cheering, and neither Brittany nor Santana have ever felt better.

This time when Santana leads Brittany off stage, it's with every intention of not being interrupted.

But what kind of world would they be living in if they weren't suddenly stopped by someone whilst only two feet away from reaching Santana's car? (Even though they were obviously not keen on entertaining any company as they were completely enamored with each other while giggling and holding hands.)

"Santana," the voice is collected but carries a certain hard edge to it, and Santana is fully aware of the owner before she even turns around.

There standing before Santana and Brittany is Alma Lopez, and to say that she looks anywhere near pleased would be a big fat giant lie. Santana's mouth goes dry, Brittany is quick to reaffirm her grip on Santana's hand and pull her closer into her side to let her know she's there. Alma glances once at Brittany, without much regard, before her stone cold brown eyes turn back to her granddaughter.

She purses her lips and appears poised to speak when there are two other voices that enter the situation.

"Mami?" Dr. Lopez calls from a few feet behind the imposing Latina woman.

"Santana?" Mrs. Lopez is quick to walk past her mother-in-law and to her daughter's side, the opposite side that Brittany is standing her ground on, and wrap her arm around Santana's slim and trembling waist.

"Jorge, I see that you and Maribel are still supporting young Santana's corrupt ways." Alma's voice is clipped and leaves space for any one to even consider is pleasant or cordial.

Santana stiffens further and Brittany glances at her girlfriend, her heart clenching in definitive pain at the way that Santana's eyes are squeezed shut in such a way Brittany knows means she's on the brink of tears. She releases Santana's hand from her left hand in favor of wrapping them both around her waist and pulling her close. Brittany places a kiss directly to the temple of Santana's forehead, glaring at abuela Lopez the entire time, as Santana stifles a sob and buries her face into Brittany's neck, quick to wrap her own arms around the girl.

"Mami, this is not a time for your discourse. That is my daughter you are speaking of, it is your granddaughter." Dr. Lopez chastises his mother as he comes to stand just in front of her, being cautious of protecting Santana in the process. Alma's eyebrows slant in a scarily similar way to one that Brittany's witnessed from Santana, on rare occasions, and she flicks her eyes once more in Santana and Brittany's direction before fully turning her nose up at them both.

To everyone's surprise, it's Santana who takes a step forward and finally speaks up. Even though the grip she has on Brittany's hand is so firm it hurts a little, Santana's voice speaks with such conviction and strength that it brings a prideful smile to Brittany's face.

"Abuela, I don't know why you came here," Santana starts to say, raising her own chin and making eye contact with the other woman, "I would like to think it was because you wanted to support me in my dreams. And maybe sometime ago I would have really been hanging on your every opinion of my performance, but I've realized a lot of things lately and the most important thing is that what you think doesn't define me."

Santana takes a moment to glance at Brittany who offers her an encouraging smile.

"I hope that someday you can see that the reason I'm so happy and content with my life is because I've finally discovered who I really am. I have an amazing family," Santana continues, glancing at her parents with a loving smile, "I've met some really great friends, and I've found the one person in the world who I not only trust with my heart but I want to share the rest of my ups and downs with for the rest of my life."

Her eyes focus back on Brittany at this declaration, realizing the very powerful implications of the statement, and her heart flutters a little as she finds Brittany's eyes, sparkling with that happy tear look, subtly nodding back at her in agreement. That gives Santana the strength to turn back to her abuela and continue.

"So until you can accept that about me, and accept Brittany because she's always going to be in my life, I'm going to have to choose them over trying to live up to your skewed expectations, and for once in my life I think I'm going to be okay with that."

Brittany can't help but lovingly squeeze Santana's hand as she finishes her speech to her abuela, and when brown eyes turn to her for support, Brittany is quick to pull Santana into a warm embrace.

"Mami, we will talk later but I think for now it's best if you leave." Dr. Lopez speaks up and the elder Lopez woman takes another long look at the people in front of her before offering the slightest of head inclines and turns to walk away.

"San, that was so amazing baby." Brittany whispers into Santana's ear, pressing a kiss to her temple as she holds her girlfriend close and rubs her back. Santana nods slightly into Brittany's neck, pulling back a little and leaving a slight dampness on the pale skin. When she looks up into blue eyes Brittany smiles and mouths 'Love you' before Santana turns to her parents and whips the tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry papi, I didn't mean to be rude."

Dr. Lopez shakes his head calmly at his daughter, as Maribel rubs her daughter's exposed shoulder.

"Mija, we've never been more proud of or happy for you." He says and a broad smile stretches across his face. He opens his arms wide to signal his baby girl come give him a hug and with a small choked sob, Santana does just that, quickly being engulfed in her papa's arms and soon after feeling her mami's arms wrapping around her as well.

"You were so amazing Santanita." Maribel tells her daughter.

The Lopez' share a moment before Dr. and Mrs. Lopez both glance towards the blonde haired girl who has quickly become a staple in their family.

"Well come over here Brittany, you're practically a part of this family now!" Dr. Lopez joyously exclaims and a smile breaks across Brittany's face as she skips to the family and is quickly wrapped up in Santana's arms.

The group-hug of four pulls apart a few moments later.

"Now I suspect you girls' probably have plans tonight, so the only thing I ask is that you text both ourselves and Mrs. Pierce on where you'll be staying tonight. Understood?" Dr. Lopez then inquires, turning the mood a lot more serious.

Both younger girls nod their heads in agreement.

"Yes sir." Brittany replies and earns a hearty chuckle from the doctor.

"You've got a chance yet Brittany, I like you kid. Don't you hurt my daughter now you hear?"

Brittany furious shakes her head pulling Santana into her side.

"Wouldn't dream of it sir."

* * *

After Santana and Brittany finally manage to pull away from Santana's parents, Santana drives them back out to the recording studio they first spent time at so long ago, at Brittany's request. Once there, Santana is surprised by a candle lit dinner from her girlfriend, after which they find themselves cuddled up together on the big red couch.

Santana, as usual, is properly pressed into Brittany who is the big spoon behind her. Brittany is trailing kisses across the nape of Santana's neck as they lie there in comfortable silence.

"Don't take this wrong sweetheart, but you took everything that happened with your abuela surprisingly well." Brittany breaks the silence as she leans over Santana's shoulder to kiss her cheek and squeeze her body closer to her own.

Santana smiles at the kiss as she shrugs, "I'm not going to say that it doesn't still hurt, a lot, but I think I've cried out all the tears I had for the matter." She starts to say and Brittany nods in understanding, pulling her closer still and pushing her lips sweetly across Santana's cheek making a wider smile appear. Santana shuffles around from facing forward so that she's facing Brittany instead and the both of them are lying on their sides along the length of the couch.

Despite the fact they're both wearing a dress/skirt, Brittany's longer legs tucked between Santana's shorter ones. Santana's eyes study every part of Brittany's face for a moment before she leans in and steals a quick kiss from her adorable pink lips.

Brittany sighs in content against Santana's mouth as they pull back from the kiss at the same time.

"Besides, what do I have to be sad about when I've got an amazing, beautiful, perfect girlfriend right in front of me? I think I have more things to be happy about in my life than sad." Santana then admits with a light shrug of the shoulder that is capable of being shrugged. Brittany smiles and her hands glide further up the soft material that covers Santana's back, pulling her closer in the process.

She grins and her eyes roll jokingly, "You're right, you've pretty much got it made."

Brittany's attempt at humor is quickly forgotten when Santana's lips cover her own and lead her into one of the most passionate, loving, cherished kisses Brittany has ever experienced, from anyone.

Every part of the kiss, from the time that Santana softly slides their lips together, to the considerate way her tongue pokes out and skims across Brittany's bottom lip, and finally to the way Santana fully and carefully, like it means everything in the world to her, guides her tongue against Brittany's and caresses it with a precious elegance.

For a moment Brittany's almost sure she's died and gone to kissing heaven. What else could be this amazing?

The kiss lasts for as long as they both can keep their respective breaths, but even as they pull apart, their lips are still almost pressed together. Brittany's pretty positive that she's got that mixed awe/elated look on her face, but she can't really help it. All day Santana's been surprising her in the best of ways and it doesn't seem like she's going to slow down anytime soon.

Santana's fingertips brush tenderly across Brittany's cheek as they curl a piece of hair behind Brittany's ear. She gazes with an unbridled affection for a few seconds before leaning in and chastely kissing Brittany's lips again.

"I love you Brittany Susan Pierce, and I promise you that no matter what our future holds I will never forget that and it will never change." Santana murmurs against Brittany's lips as she pulls back again.

Now Brittany's sure that's she's gone to some sort of heaven, because if there was ever a time in her life for the definition of perfect, this moment is as close as she could ever possibly conceive.

All she's hoping for now is that in one week, when they go back to school, this will be the Santana that Brittany has and sees, she's not sure if she can go back to something less than that.

* * *

**So one down, three more to go :) I am getting a lot of requests for a sequel though, so that's still in the cards! Again, thank you all you wonderful people for your kindness! And welcome again all you new readers! I hope you're enjoying the story. Until next time :) **

**-A**

**Songs:**

If I Ain't Got You - Alicia Keys  
A Whole New World - Disney's Aladdin  
Magic - B.o.B ft. Rivers Cuomo  
Edge of Glory - Lady Gaga


	33. Day 23 and then Some

"**Reunited and it feeeels so goooood!" So long chapter is long. But it's probably one of my favorites. Special shout out to **snixx-tana** for being awesome. Have you checked out her story yet? It's an AU Surfer!Brittana fic. What are you waiting for!?**

**Also, shout out to **AlabamaMiles **who requested more Lucky, this one's for you Blue!**

**And finally, this chapter contains a lot of sex, it's spread out but it's still there (that one's for you **M206**!) **

**Oh and I don't know how much of a *****Spoiler* this is but there's a reference to That 70's Show, season 3 The Promise Ring…so if you haven't seen it in the last decade just watch out. I wouldn't want to ruin it for anyone.**

* * *

_**Day 23 and then Some**_

It's strange for Santana to think that this Friday is the last Friday of her high school summer that she'll ever have.

Next summer means the end of high school and the start of college and moving away and a little bit of uncertainties. She knows there are so many things that she has to prepare for this coming year, but the only thing that's solidly on her mind right now is the beautiful blonde haired girl that's currently tangled in her arms.

Brittany, asleep and looking extra adorable, is resting with her head on Santana's naked chest and her arms wrapped around Santana's naked waist. Her breath is tickling across tan skin, and Santana's arms are wrapped snuggly around Brittany's back, holding her as close as possible and ensuring that she never goes away.

A sigh of content flows from Santana's lips as her eyes flutter open and her body basks in the happy glow she never actually thought she'd ever really get. She cranes her neck to glance at the sleeping form of Brittany, and is met with a lovely shade of golden blonde hair. Her fingers stroke through it gently, relishing every inch of Brittany she touches.

"I was lucky the day I found you," Santana whispers into Brittany's hair, and then giggles a little as she considers her words, "Or rather the day you found me. But Brittany, I promise I'm going to build my whole world around you and everything you are to me."

She knows it's cheesy, holy crap it's so cheesy, but Santana doesn't care because she knows more than anything that it's the truth.

Brittany suddenly stirs in her arms; her lips ghosting across Santana's skin as she naps them open and closed a few times. Santana smiles fondly and continues running her fingers through blonde locks until Brittany tilts her head and blue eyes gaze up at her. A wide smile breaks out simultaneously on both girls' faces as they make eye contact, and then Brittany yawns.

Santana lets out a hearty chuckle and receives a friendly roll of the eyes in return from Brittany until she's scooting up Santana's warm body and pressing their lips together. Just a casual touch, not that either would mind if it went a little further, but they have been trying to be a little bit better in the Pierce household in the presence of mother's and young children.

Just a little better though. Rules are rules and all.

"Morning." Santana greets, her hands tracing the length of Brittany's finely toned and sculpted back, relishing the feel of taut muscles flexing under her fingertips. Brittany sighs and smiles again, leaning down to peck her favorite set of horizontal lips. She grumbles out something incoherent and Santana finds herself laughing once again. It always seems to amaze her how she can be more of a morning person than Brittany sometimes.

But only sometimes.

Brittany rests her head back on Santana's chest and lets out a relaxed breath. Her fingertips trail out along the skin of Santana's free right arm that now rests on the pillow by her head, dancing across the tan skin until their palms slide together and Brittany grasps Santana's hand in her own. She loves the feeling of how easily and perfectly they always seem to fit together.

There are a few minutes of comfortable silence where Brittany listens to the steady sound of Santana's breathing and Santana traces nonsensical patterns on Brittany's smooth back.

"Today's the day huh?"

When Brittany finally does speak up, it's quiet and shy, as if spoken on such a whim that she's not even going to be torn up if Santana doesn't hear her. But Santana does hear her, and she's quite aware of what precisely her girlfriend is talking about.

Inhaling a deep breath Santana nods her head, "Yeah babe, it is."

Brittany nods her acceptance into Santana's chest. A few more minutes of silence go by.

"But you could always come back if you wanted to, you know? I mean I'll be there and everything."

Santana smiles at her girlfriend's words, spoken with a hint of shyness and careful reserve.

They're talking about Santana's supposed last day of mandated volunteer work at the L.I.F.A.A complex. Since it's the last day of summer that she could actually volunteer, seeing as how next Tuesday is when school starts, she would technically be done with the shelter today if she wanted to be.

And it's not to say that Santana doesn't love the shelter. It did after all change her entire life by giving her Brittany, but to say that she wants to voluntarily, no pun intended, spend her time cleaning up dog poop and hanging out with people that aren't even remotely as interesting as Brittany, is not really something she's given a lot of positive thought to.

She'd stay for Brittany, any time and any day, but she knows that it's also something that she has to do for herself.

Santana supposes it's a good thing that she'll have an entire weekend, with Brittany, to think about it.

"I know baby, and that's definitely something that I've been considering. It's just, can I think about it a little more?" She inquires sweetly. She doesn't miss the dejected sigh that Brittany releases, even if the other girl is trying to be entirely incognito about it. She knows Brittany's not mad at her, it's just she has so many reasons she wants Santana to stay, and she doesn't know why Santana can't see them too.

Are things going to be so drastically different when they get back to school that something like volunteering at the local animal shelter is going to throw that all off kilter? Brittany doesn't know, and that's what she's really upset about.

Trying to be as unemotional as possible, Brittany nods into Santana's chest before she calmly rolls out of her embrace and stands from her bed.

Santana's breath is momentarily taken away as she takes in the beauty and splendor of her incredibly sexy girlfriend, standing stark naked in front of her. Long milky white legs that lead into the beautiful curve of Brittany's hips, the slim cut of her toned waist, and the full perky breasts that display teasingly perfect pink nipples.

Santana literally has to suck in a breath before she passes out from holding it.

Her eyes continue to trace the slope of Brittany's collarbone and the smooth long expanse of the delicious looking column of a pale neck. Until finally, Santana's eyes are admiringly gazing over the freckle painted sun kissed cheeks and looking into those piercing sky blue eyes. Santana thinks she actually may be swooning a little.

Who the hell wouldn't?

But unfortunately, her time for admiration is broken as Brittany bends to retrieve her clothes and starts tugging them on to cover up her gorgeous body. Santana pouts a little and shifts to the edge of the mattress, throwing her legs over until they reach the ground and reaching out to grasp Brittany by her hips just as she tugs her shirt over her head.

"Baby, please don't be mad at me. I said I'm thinking about it, not that I wasn't going to do it." She entreats, throwing her best big brown puppy dog eyes in Brittany's direction. The taller girl lets out a weakly exasperated sigh, and her hands move to cup at the ones on her hips.

"I know Santana, and I'm not mad. I'm just sad. Forgive me if it's hard for me to think that you don't want to do something just because other people in our school might not approve."

Santana's eyebrows knit together.

"That's not at all why I'm thinking so much about it and you know it." She says, her tone lingering on the edge of irritated. Not so much at Brittany, but more so at the fact that this particular topic seems to keep coming up. Brittany's scared that Santana's still not ready.

Regardless of how many times she's reassured her.

Despite the fact that Santana publically declared her love and affection for Brittany to everyone in Lima who attended the L.I.F.A.A showcase.

"Baby I love you, and I'll prove that to you outside of places like L.I.F.A.A. I have to get a feel for things myself though too."

Brittany sighs again and runs a hand through her hair. She's not trying to be difficult, she just really wants to spend more than a summer at L.I.F.A.A with Santana, especially if it'll be the last year they'll ever get to see all of their friends there. She gnaws on her bottom lip for a few seconds, her heart skipping a beat as Santana's hands shift from her hips and move to hold Brittany's hands gently in their grasp.

She makes the mistake of glancing down, because she instantly becomes entrapped by deep pleading brown eyes. Brittany cracks a smile.

"Okay, I know. And I know you're giving it a lot of thought."

Santana nods her head with eager vigor because she most certainly is. Brittany playfully rolls her eyes but finally concedes.

"Fine, we'll talk about it later. Right now I have to go take a shower before we head out."

That pout and those eyes form on Santana's face once again and Brittany giggles and raises Santana's hands to her lips to press a kiss to them. With a sultry wink, Brittany turns and saunters towards the bathroom. Stopping at the threshold of the living room and the hallway, she glances over her shoulder.

"You might as well join me."

Santana smiles wide and nods her head, scrambling from the bed to toss on something to cover herself and quickly following after Brittany.

Rules are meant to be broken anyway.

* * *

Okay so joining Brittany in the shower, definitely something Santana is very glad she does. At least while in the moment.

She walks through the bathroom door about two minutes after Brittany, ensuring that will provide ample time for Brittany to get stripped of her clothes and step into the warm spray of the shower.

The second that Santana passes the barrier and shuts the door behind her, she hears the telltale sign of water connecting with porcelain. She also hears another sound that brings a bright smile to her face.

Brittany humming her favorite T. Swift song that surprisingly sounds a lot like "Mine".

Santana giggles softly to herself as she slips her sleep shorts down her legs and tugs at the hem of her top to pull it up and off her body, quickly leaving herself naked once more. She steps stealthy to the shower stall and pulls back the door, slipping in quickly behind the figure in front of her that's shadowed by a layer of steam. Brittany hasn't noticed Santana yet, as evidenced by her continued humming.

Careful in her approach, Santana reaches out and slides her hands over the smooth curve of Brittany's hips. The taller girl tenses for only long enough to recognize Santana's touch before she throws a coy smirk over her shoulder, her blue eyes smoldering with a predatory craving. She tugs on Santana's hands until they are resting together on her stomach, and Santana's body is pressed up against her back.

Brittany releases a sigh of relief and melts back into Santana's embrace, her eyes fluttering closed as soft lips ghost across the skin of her neck and over her shoulders.

"I love you." Santana murmurs as her left hand trails north towards the swell of Brittany's breast. The taller girls head lulls back in pleasure as tan fingers smooth over her left breast and Santana's lips continue a path up the side her neck. She can tell that Santana's rising on her tiptoes as full breasts push into her back and gentle teeth nibble the lobe of her ear before a wet tongue flicks out against the cartilage.

Brittany gasps, her hips jerking back slightly reveling in the feel of Santana's confident fingers kneading her breasts and her tongue caressing her ear.

"I love y-you too."

"You're so incredibly beautiful," Santana husks in Brittany's ear, nipping at the shell again, "Everything about you turns me on _so_ much." Brittany moans at Santana's words, her body practically trembling with anticipation. She wants Santana to touch her, lower.

She _needs_ Santana to touch her.

Without any sort of verbal direction, Brittany grabs Santana's left hand, which has been massaging her breast, and lowers it down her body until Santana's fingers slip through wet heat. Santana moans into Brittany's neck when she feels how unbelievably _soaked_ Brittany is, and it has nothing to do with the shower.

"God Brittany." She pants and Brittany simply nods her head in furious agreement.

"Please." She chokes out, on the brink of sobbing from how much she needs this.

Santana needs little more than Brittany's carnal desperation and stomach tripping plea. She guides her fingers through Brittany's folds, dipping in and running the pads of her fingers over the swollen bud. Brittany twists her head in search of Santana's lips, and releases a muffled cry into them as they connect the exact moment Santana puts a little more pressure on her clit.

Kissing Brittany deeply, Santana's left hand works on Brittany's bundle of nerves, circling in slow wide circles as her tongue dips into the taller girl's mouth, stroking along Brittany's own tongue and drawing it back into her mouth. Santana's other hand shifts up to knead and massage Brittany's breasts, tweaking and pinching at the nipples and pressing at her sternum to keep Brittany as close to her as possible.

Brittany's right arm wraps around the back of Santana's body, her hand palming a toned tan ass and squeezing it tightly, pulling Santana into her closer from behind as her left hand lifts up and over her left shoulder, connecting with the nape of Santana's neck and holding the girl's face close and perched on her right shoulder.

"Jesus babe." Santana groans at the visceral and possessive manner with which Brittany is currently clinging to her.

It's incredibly _hot._

"_Fuck_, S-Sant'na," Brittany gasps as Santana's fingers continue to work on her clit while sliding down and stroking her entrance teasingly every few seconds. Brittany's hips are subconsciously rolling with Santana's motions, seeking just a little more. "I need…" she pants, her head rocking as far back as it can, her nails digging into the skin of Santana's ass and the nape of her neck.

She needs a little more pressure, a little more contact, a little more everything.

"What baby, what do you need?" Santana solicits. It's not that she doesn't know what Brittany wants, or needs, the girl's body is practically a trembling mess and the wetness she feels on her fingers is almost too much to handle, but Santana still likes hearing the words from Brittany's trembling lips.

Before Brittany can even formulate a reply, the pressure that Santana is providing her bundle of nerves hits a breaking point and Brittany's thrown into her orgasm. Her fingers scrap desperately against Santana's skin as her body twitches through the pleasure that's coursing through her body.

"Oh…ugh…_yes_." She hisses, her eyes snapping shut as that tension low in her abdomen finally expels. Santana holds her steady, ignoring the light burn on her skin where she knows red marks are forming on her ass and neck from Brittany's eager grip. As the pulsing between her legs begins to ease and Brittany's breath starts coming back to her lungs, she's taken by surprise as Santana twists her around in her arms and crashes their lips together.

"So _fucking_ hot." Santana mumbles as her lips detach from Brittany's and immediately reattach to a pale neck. At this point they've both pretty much gotten past the fact that the water is still splashing down around them, and becoming mildly luke warm. As far as they're concerned, it's still hot in their shower.

It's Santana's turn to be possessive and carnal as she backs Brittany up into the shower wall and hoists one of those long legs up to wrap around her hip, still attacking Brittany's neck and chest with her teeth and tongue and lips. Brittany gasps when she feels Santana's hand trail back up the inside of her thigh and before she knows it, Santana is entering her with two fingers and pumping deep. Brittany groans at the sensations that pulse through her body. She's still catching up from her last orgasm and Santana is already pushing her to a second one.

Brittany's hands snap to Santana's cheeks, holding firm and trying to ground herself as her girlfriend thrusts her fingers in and out of her, curling them to slide across that spot that makes Brittany squeak. Grasping for anything, Brittany draws Santana's lips to hers as she whimpers out a low moan trying to be quiet but failing miserably with the way Santana's working every single right spot inside of her.

Santana pulls back from the kiss to allow Brittany the chance to suck in a sharp breath as she twists her fingers inside of her girlfriend again, and rests her forehead against Brittany's. She flutters light kisses to Brittany's nose until pale eyelids lazily slide open and give way to deep ocean blue. Santana smiles, all Brittany's capable of doing is dropping her mouth open in a wide 'O' as Santana taps a certain spot inside of her and she feels that pull again.

"Oh god Santana, hmmhmm right _there_."

"Right _there_?" Santana inquires wickedly as she glides her fingers over _that_ spot again in a teasingly slow manner. Brittany gasps and Santana does it again.

"Yes…_yes_…ugh I'm so close."

Santana grins and shifts her body closer, angling Brittany's leg up just enough for her fingers to go just that little bit deeper.

"Let go baby, I'll catch you." Santana whispers licking Brittany's ear as she curls her fingers one last time and tips Brittany over the edge again. Santana watches in awe as Brittany finally lets go. Her eyes squeeze shut as a strangled moan slips from her lips, her body tenses in Santana's arms and her warm slick insides clench deathly tight around Santana's fingers. Plump lips connect with Brittany's pulse point and give a sharp suck sending another jolt through Brittany's body before she completely melts in Santana's arms. Santana strokes Brittany slowly until her walls relax and tan fingers slide free.

When Brittany's eyes finally open, Santana is staring at her with that look that tells her there's nothing else more fascinating that she could ever dream to look at. Brittany's hand searches blindly until she grips the fingers of Santana's left hand, still slick with Brittany's arousal, and she brings them up to her lips. Santana's throat bobs with a husky moan as Brittany slips a tan index finger between her pink lips, immediately moaning at the taste and closing her eyes.

"Brittany Susan! I think you've taken quite a long enough shower!" Laura Pierce's voice suddenly rings out from just outside the bathroom door. Brittany's eyes pop open in shock and she gathers the look of terror that crosses Santana's own features. They both just barely have enough time to disconnect and Santana scrambles to the far back part of the shower as they hear the door open. Brittany shoots her a look that says 'You didn't lock it' and Santana glares at her.

"I was a little preoccupied." She hisses. Brittany doesn't have time to worry about a reply. Putting on her very best scandalized face she tugs back the front half of the no see through shower stall, gasping as she sees her mother standing a few feet away.

"Mom!" She exclaims, "I'm taking a shower." She tries to chastise but Laura Pierce merely raises an eyebrow. Without saying a word she takes a silent look around the bathroom, noticing at least one pair of clothing. Brittany holds her breath, thinking that perhaps her mother will realize that the clothing is in fact neutral enough to pass as hers (which it technically is).

With still a skeptical glint in her eyes, Laura turns them back to her daughter, "Santana already take off this morning?"

Brittany swallows, shit she doesn't know what her mother's playing at now. She can't tell if she's serious or trying to catch her in a lie.

"She's not out there?" Brittany inquires innocently and Laura's eyebrow just quirks higher. She shakes her head.

"Oh, well maybe she left me a message, I should probably get out and get dressed to check."

Laura slowly nods her head, "Uhh huh."

Brittany blinks at her, "Um no offense mom but could I have some privacy. I know you gave birth to me and all but I kind of don't like you seeing me naked."

There's another lingering look of suspicion before Laura finally nods and turns to exit the bathroom, when she gets to the door she calls back over her shoulder, "I understand the need for privacy Brittany. Besides, wouldn't want to embarrass anyone else, isn't that right…Santana?"

Both girls' eyes expand to unreal widths as mortified blushes spread across their cheeks. Santana only manages a small squeak in reply.

"I swear, the things I witness." Laura Pierce grumbles as she walks from the bathroom leaving the two girls in her shower to wallow in their embarrassment.

Serves them right for breaking the rules.

* * *

"Brittany's mom caught you and Brittany having sex in the shower? Dayum playa."

Santana tenses the second she hears Mike's voice, and not at all because it's him. Whirling around to face the taller boy she stomps over to him with her finger pointed directly at his chest.

"Who the hell told you that?" She hisses, glances around the immediate kitchen vicinity and hall to ensure that no one else is there. Mike chuckles.

"Oh Brittany did, she was telling the story over in the break room."

Santana's eyes go wide at the information, her face heating up with embarrassment at that thought, her mind dizzying at the whole situation. She's pretty sure she's going to hyperventilate.

Mike laughs again and cups Santana on the shoulder, "Easy there, I'm only joking." Santana's eyes snap up to Mike's brown ones with a look that's cold, hard, and deadly. Mike's eyes go wide for a second.

"She wasn't saying anything like that Santana, she was talking about her morning and she skipped a good chunk of it and someone asked her something about her mom which I noticed caused her face to turn that giveaway bright red. And you were strutting in here earlier with that 'I just had amazing sex' swagger that you have. I put two and two together, picked a common situation and went with it."

Santana's eyes widen again at hearing this information, and then her cheeks flare in anger. It was hard enough doing the walk of shame from Brittany's bathroom only to have Laura yet again shoot them disapproving looks, and though Mrs. Pierce refrained from actually saying anything, it was still awkward as Brittany and her had breakfast and then headed out for volunteering.

Now Mike gets to tease her? So not cool. She steps forward and punches Mike in the shoulder, and then she punches him in the other shoulder.

"Shit Mike that's not funny!" She says and pauses before punching him again, "And I don't have a swagger!"

But Mike seems to think otherwise as he laughs and jumps away from Santana's blows. When Santana seems to have her rage under control again she slumps against the sink and lets out a sigh. Mike walks over to her and mimics her posture, reaching out to wrap his arm around her shoulder and pull her closer to him.

"I'm sorry Lopez." He states and Santana nods her acceptance of the apology. Mike rubs his hand up and down her arm, "So you all planned out and ready for this weekend?" He then inquires. The question seems to light Santana up as she cranes her neck to glance at him, a warm excited smile now covering her face.

"Yeah I think so."

Mike nods, "It's going to be awesome. She'll love it."

Before Santana has the chance to reply or agree, Brittany's voice cuts into their conversation, "Who'll love what?"

Santana's eyes snap up to that of her girlfriend as she walks slowly into the kitchen area, her cheeks still tinted an adorable rosy pink and her hands shoved lazily in the back pockets of her short jean cutoffs. An even more endearing smile covers Santana's face as she steps out of Mike's embrace and towards Brittany, instantly wrapping her arms around her waist and tilting up to brush their lips together.

"Mike was just talking about something he had planned to do for Tina." Santana explains as she leans back from the kiss. Brittany's face lights up almost instantly at that information, a lot more than excited that the pair have actually started dating, a feat she deems as somewhat thanks to her own encouragement and meddling. She bounces on the balls of her feet a little.

"That's great Mike!"

A smile crosses Mike's face as he plays along, "Thanks Brittany!"

"Hey babe, you think everyone's ready now?" Santana decides to steer the conversation elsewhere and Brittany takes the bait. She bobs her head up and down.

"Yeah, they're all waiting for us."

"Great, let's not keep them waiting then huh?" Santana replies, laying another kiss to Brittany's inviting pink lips as she slides her hand down her girlfriend's forearm and tangles their fingers together.

A few seconds later, Brittany is tugging Santana towards the break room, with Mike following close behind, where the rest of their volunteer 'friends' are waiting to throw a little 'Yay you made it through your required community service' party in celebration and honor of Santana.

There's cake, other treats, balloons, streamers, an obnoxious Rachel Berry, singing, dancing, glitter, a still obnoxious but now craughing Rachel Berry (something about the cake not being vegan but she'll enjoy it anyway) and party horns but the only thing Santana is focused on the entire time is the delighted and content smile that rests on Brittany's beautiful face.

* * *

Somewhere towards the end of the celebration festivities, Brittany realizes that her girlfriend is nowhere to be found. A bit odd, considering the party was technically for her. She decides that the others are having a good enough time by themselves that her stepping out in search of Santana isn't going to cause any sort of manhunt for them.

As Brittany steps out of the complex's main entrance, she spots Santana's car parked a few yards away, and when she does a double take she spots Santana herself leaning against the side of her car and smiling coyly in her direction. A reflexive smile spreads across Brittany's lips and she starts to walk slowly towards Santana and the car, watching as the shorter girl pushes herself away from the car to step towards Brittany while holding her hand out.

It's not a difficult task for Brittany to reach out and grasp Santana's hand, and she quickly finds herself being pulled into her girlfriend's adorably strong arms. Santana leans in and rests her forehead against Brittany's as the taller girl sighs and melts into the embrace.

"Whatcha doing?"

Santana smiles, "I'm taking you away with me."

Brittany's brow scrunches and she tilts back a little to study Santana's face. The shorter girl just smiles and leans up to peck pink lips.

"And," Santana then trails off a little taking a step back but keeping a light grasp on Brittany's hand to cause her to follow. Santana steps to her door and swings it open, "Were taking Lucky with us." She says as the dog herself jumps out of the car and bounds over to the blonde. Brittany squeals in excitement over seeing her favorite four legged friend and bends down to greet the Husky with a very Brittany-esque hug and kiss to the top Lucky's furry head.

One second Santana's watching the interaction with a happy smile on her face, and the next second Brittany is standing up and pulling their lips together by sliding her hand to the back of her head and tugging them close. Santana gasps at the kiss but quickly sinks into it, leaning against the car and palming Brittany's ass as their tongues slide against each other. When they break for air, Brittany peppers pecks all over Santana's face until she has the girl giggling and trying to push her away.

Brittany stops the joking and leans into Santana again, pressing their chests, stomachs and hips together and falling into Santana's body as much as physically possible. Her hands are clasped together at the nape of Santana's neck and her bright sky blue eyes are twinkling in adoration as they stare deeply into Santana's coffee brown.

"I love you."

Santana cracks a smile at the words, her heart flipping over itself as the feeling associated with them resonates through her body and spreads warmth and happiness. She tilts up to chastely kiss Brittany on the lips.

"I know, and I'm hoping I get to show you just how much I love you too. Come on baby, we've got a bit of a drive."

Santana turns to open the door back up for Lucky and walks Brittany to the passenger side of the car where she helps her in and then leans down to press a kiss to her forehead. When Santana walks around and gets into her own side, Brittany reaches out instinctively and takes a hold of Santana's hand.

"Where are we going?"

Santana merely flashes a knowing smile in her girlfriend's direction, leaning across the console to brush their lips together, "You'll see Britt." Is all she divulges before she starts the car and drives off in her towards her intended destination.

* * *

"Oh my god Santana is this yours?" Brittany asks in complete awe as Santana pulls the car up outside of an immaculate and beautifully detailed cabin up a dirt path in the middle of some really pretty woods. Santana grins as she glances over to Brittany.

"It's my parents, but they're letting us use it for the weekend."

She presses a kiss to Brittany's knuckles before she gets out of the car, letting Lucky out and waiting for her girlfriend to exit as well as she heads to the trunk area.

"We're staying here?"

Santana nods as she pops the trunk open and reaches in to grasp the contents of the storage area.

"But I don't have any clothes."

Santana smirks coyly and gives Brittany's body a slow once over before quirking her eyebrow and tugging a suitcase out to set it on the ground near Brittany's feet. She closes the trunk and leans into Brittany kissing her lips again.

"Not that I plan on keeping you in many clothes, but I had the foresight to pack you a few things."

Brittany's face simultaneously lights up and flushes at the same time and Santana chuckles at the adorableness of the girl.

"Wanna go see that place?"

Like Brittany doesn't want to do that?

Santana gives Brittany a brief tour of the cabin, a moderately spaced though cozy two story that plays host to five bedrooms, including the master bedroom and suite, and three baths, a kitchen, a dining area, a living room and an entertainment room that boosts a big screen TV, a comfy couch and a brick faced fireplace. After which she leads them to their intended room of stay.

Brittany is awed by everything and she remains grasping Santana's hand tightly the entire time to make sure the whole thing is not a dream.

"Santana, this is amazing." She says as they stand at the foot of the king size bed that Santana had mentioned is for them. Their suitcases are plopped on the bed and the curtains are open, letting the sun shine through in bright golden streaks. Santana holds Brittany's hands in a crisscross clasp in front of their bodies, smiling up at her girlfriend as she patters through her bewilderment.

"It's just something you deserve Brittany." Santana murmurs and Brittany's eyes snap back to hers in an instant, softening as they take in the remorseful look that crosses Santana's face. Brittany frowns a little at the thought of Santana still beating herself up, and then smiles when she realizes she can easily solve all of that. Leaning in she rests her forehead against Santana's.

"You know that I only deserve it if you're there enjoying it with me."

A soft smile breaks out on Santana's lips and she shrugs. Brittany giggles and brushes their noses together.

"If there's one thing I've learned since being with you Santana, is that together," Brittany says raising their joined hands to first Santana's heart and then her own, "We can do anything."

Santana's heart flutters at Brittany's words and she nods, expelling a deep breath before licking her lips and flicking her eyes down to Brittany's where she watches a knowing smile tug at the delectable pink. Without even having to take anymore cues, both girls begin to lean into each other to seal their words with a kiss.

Of course, at that precise moment, Lucky would choose to come in and disturb the two girl's bounding into Brittany and sending all three of them backwards onto the bed in a pile of limbs, fur and laughter.

When they finally catch their breaths, Santana turns on her side to face Brittany and scoots close until their noses bump. She just barely gets a small peck in before Lucky is barking at Brittany's side of the bed. Rolling her eyes Santana sighs and leans back.

"Well I guess we'll just have to continue this later."

Brittany giggles but nods, cupping Santana's cheek and stroking her thumb across the faint blush on the perfectly bronzed skin. They roll off the bed a few seconds later and Santana encourages Brittany to change into her swimwear as she dances off into the bathroom to change into her own.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Santana is holding onto Brittany's left hand as she walks with her girlfriend along the lakeshore and Brittany leads Lucky along with the leash that rests in her right hand. It's a sunny August day, but there's a nice breeze blowing off the surface of the lake. They get to a certain spot on the shore, right by the peer that extends from their cabin and Santana throws down the blanket she brought for them to sit down on. Brittany throws a tennis ball in the water for Lucky to play with and they watch as the dog gleefully splashes around and swims after it.

Santana reclines on the blanket, hands sprawled out behind her and keeping her propped up as Brittany sits similarly beside her. It's not two seconds after giggling while watching Lucky splash around in the water that Santana feels Brittany's fingers tease along the outside of her own hand. She glances over and isn't shocked to find Brittany staring straight ahead, a sly quirk playing at the corner of her lip. Santana smiles and twists her hand around to intertwine her fingers with Brittany's as she leans over the six inch gap between them and places a peck on a sun kissed cheek.

As Santana's lips slowly draw back, Brittany turns her head and meets her with reflective dark blue eyes, sending a pulse through Santana's body. The quirk at the corner of Brittany's lip turns into a full blown smirk as she reaches out her free hand and twists to the side stretching out to tangle her fingers in Santana's unruly locks and tug the girls lips into her own. There's an underlining fire that sparks through Santana's lips when Brittany's connect with them, and it spreads into a certain warmth that incases her entire being. Her own free hand comes up to glide through the silky blonde tresses that frame Brittany's face until she has a firm grip on the girl and is ensuring she's not about to go anywhere else.

Eyes flutter shut as lips taste sweet and sexy all at once, tongues soothe across softness and dip into velvet warmth. Santana moans into the kiss as Brittany's tongue does that incredibly hot move and licks at the roof of her mouth, Brittany inwardly chuckles at her accomplishment.

There's nothing else Santana can think of doing and there's nowhere else she'd rather be. She's thinking about stepping it up a notch and delving deeper when a voice suddenly rings into her consciousness and interrupts her flow.

"Santana Lopez?" The masculine voice inquires and it's so unexpected that it jolts Santana's lips from Brittany's. She turns and squints at the figure on the lake shore and releases it's her cabin's neighbor (even thought the houses are spaced out by at least a good two acres on either side, it's not uncommon to run into one or two of the adjacent cabin dwellers.) Normally that wouldn't be a problem except the particular neighbor she's staring at open mouthed right now is a pastor by the name of Father Edward Crawford.

In other words, she very well may be looking at her and Brittany's unrightful condemnation.

To her great surprise, after Father Edward glances at Brittany and Santana's intertwined hands, he actually smiles. Santana swallows thickly but doesn't allow that panicking part of her brain to retreat from Brittany, she told her girlfriend she'd never do that again.

"Oh, hello Father Edward." Santana replies giving a short wave with her free hand, she can feel Brittany tense next to her. She shifts around and moves to stand up, helping Brittany up in the process and still holding her hand. She turns so they're facing the pastor.

"Are you with your parents then?"

Santana swallows the lump in her throat but slowly shakes her head as she grips onto Brittany's hand noticeably tighter.

"No Father, actually I'm here with my…my…" She tries twice to introduce Brittany trailing off in a silent failure. Santana glances over at Brittany who is giving her a look of encouragement and unconditional love. Santana smiles and straightens up a little, turning back to the pastor, "I'm here with my girlfriend, sir, this is Brittany Pierce."

The man takes a moment to study the tall blonde girl standing next to the tan Lopez girl he's known since she was knee-high. He smiles at the girl and holds his hand out.

"It's very nice to meet you Brittany. I'm Father Edward, your girlfriend here has been raising havoc at this lake for as many years as I can remember." He says genuinely with a chuckle. As Brittany reaches out to shake the man's hand, she feels the tension release from Santana's posture. She smiles and chuckles appropriately at the man's words.

"She can be a handful sometimes."

Father Edward nods with as smile as he releases Brittany's hand.

"Well Santana it was nice seeing you," He then returns his attention to the shorter girl, who inclines her head politely, "Won't you tell your parents I said hello. And hold onto this one, she's very pretty and seems like quite the keeper."

Santana nods her agreement turning to look at Brittany as she supplies her answer to the pastor, "I have no intention of letting this one go, she's far too beautiful and amazing."

Father Edward releases when he is no longer part of a conversation, and with a soft chuckle he leaves the two girls alone to stare lovingly into each other's eyes if that's what they wish to do.

When Father Edward is out of range, Brittany turns to fully face Santana a wide grin on her face. She reaches out to cup Santana's cheeks and pulls her into a kiss before Santana even realizes what's going on. Santana's hands are quick to slide to Brittany's neck and hold her close. Their lips brush together softly, and their heartbeats hasten to match a synchronized pace.

The only thing that could bring them out of their current haze is a disasterly wild distraction.

Fortunately, Lucky seems to be good at those.

The moment Santana's tongue strokes across Brittany's bottom lip is the same moment that Lucky decides to jump off the peer and into the water, suspiciously close to the kissing girls and surprisingly hard enough to make quite a big splash. It's big enough at least to douse Brittany and Santana with more than a few drops of water.

Brittany and Santana break from the kiss, both squealing a little when the cool water hits their skin and clothes. They jump back a little confused as to what might have happened and see a Husky, with a seemingly smug smirk stretched across her face, paddling back to the shore. Santana is about to call the dog out and give her a piece of her mind when Lucky decides to do what dogs do best.

She shakes her wet fur, flinging a majority of the water onto Santana. Brittany is hopeless to not giggle softly at the whole scene. Santana merely narrows her eyes at the dog.

"I swear you are a menace to my sex life dog!"

Lucky wags her tail as she grins up at Santana. Brittany chuckles again and steps close to put a leash back on the dog before leaning over and placing a kiss to Santana's cheek.

"Come on honey, let's get back to the cabin and get dried off. If you move fast enough, we might just be able to continue where we left off."

Santana grins and takes a hold of Brittany's hand, not shy in the way she practically drags her and the dog back to the cabin.

* * *

"Mmmm this is nice." Brittany airs out as she sits back relaxed on the giant sofa that rests in the center of the cabin's entertainment room. After a quick shower (okay that's a lie, she's pretty sure that she and Santana used up all the hot water because they kept getting dirty after they got all clean), both girls sat down for a home cooked meal and then retired to the couch to relax, sip some sparkling cider and watch some television.

"Mmhmm, you're nice." Santana murmurs in response as she continues her lazy kisses up and down Brittany's neck and across her chest as her hand runs up and down Brittany's bare thigh and draw circles on the small of her back while holding Brittany in her lap. Brittany giggles a little when Santana touches a ticklish spot and then Santana sucks on a particularly tantalizing spot on her neck and she whimpers out a low moan.

"Oh San_tana_. Mmm, that feels _really_ good."

Santana grins into the skin of Brittany's neck, "Oh yeah? How about when I do this?" She asks as she nips at the spot again and the hand on Brittany's thigh snakes up the inside of her shorts. Brittany shakes slightly in her arms and moans again.

"That feels _amazing_."

Thinking she's finally got Brittany reeled in, Santana shifts her lips downwards to press to the swell of Brittany's breast that peeks out from her low cut v neck exceptionally tight tank top.

"Oh San look! That 70's Show is on!" Brittany suddenly exclaims all of her attention on Santana's kisses suddenly being averted. Santana would curse if it wouldn't offend Brittany. What's with the interruptions? Can't a girl just get her sweet lady sex on? Inwardly grumbling to herself at the fact the television has captured most of Brittany's attention, Santana sits back and allows herself to indulge in the show that's flashing across the screen.

She recognizes the episode as the one where Eric and Kelso get promise rings for Donna and Jackie. Suddenly something about the episode has Santana's full attention. They silently watch it together, Brittany remaining firmly in Santana's lap as she is bestowed with sweet kisses every once and a while so she doesn't forget her girlfriend is there, and Brittany runs her fingers soothingly through the strands of Santana's hair.

When the episode ends Santana frowns a little.

"That's so sad that she said no to him."

Brittany tilts her head in question, "I know you're a sap baby but even that surprises me."

Santana shrugs, "I mean it sucks because he put his heart out there and she just threw it on the ground. That would suck."

"Well I don't exactly agree with him for just breaking up with her because of it. They're both so young, a commitment like that is a big deal. Better to play it safe then dive in and screw things up later."

"No, I get that. They are young, but if there's anything I've learned these past few months is that stuff like that shouldn't change the outcome of love. Isn't love supposed to have no boundaries?" Santana philosophizes and Brittany grins at the adorable furrow that rests upon her girlfriend's brow. She traces it with her finger.

"You're right baby, love doesn't have boundaries, but people still have to look out for their hearts. I think promise rings are a good concept in theory; the idea is appealing because it seems like a way to solidify a person's relationship. But if you think about it, you shouldn't need a ring to do that." Brittany explains her own point of view. Santana's eyebrows furrow further.

"What do you mean?"

Brittany smiles and leans down to place a kiss on Santana's lips, the free hand not already tangled in long dark locks coming up to brush a tress of hair out of beautiful brown eyes.

"I mean that if two people are together, their declarations of love to each other should be enough of a promise. And if they don't feel it, they don't feel it." Brittany starts to say and Santana listens intently, blue eyes gaze over her in a look of adoration, "If you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me, I'd expect a proposal. That would be the next step. That to me would be a promise."

Santana noticeably tenses at Brittany's words and her eyes go comically wide, "Proposal? Who said anything about that?"

Brittany giggles, "I'm not saying right now silly, but so you know that's how I would want things approached."

Santana gnaws on her lip as she thinks over Brittany's words, realizing they actually make a lot of sense. Not that it should surprise her.

"When did you get so dang smart baby. You're incredible."

Brittany merely shrugs and flashes a sparkling smile.

"I think you just bring out the best in me." She says before she leans down and connects her lips with Santana's.

It starts out slow and tender like most of their kisses are but is soon heating up as tongues enter the mix and teeth nip and clash against each other. Brittany shifts in her spot and straddles Santana's lap, grinding her hips down at an excruciatingly slow pace. Santana groans into Brittany's mouth, her hands sliding down the cotton material covering Brittany's back to round over the curve of her ass and palm the toned glutes that rest perfectly in her hands.

She pulls Brittany closer in the process as she rocks up to meet her girlfriend's downward grind.

"Ugh fuck Brittany, you're so unbelievably gorgeous and sexy."

Brittany whimpers into Santana's mouth as her girlfriend pulls her into another hard grind and the pulsing between her legs begins to intensify tenfold. Santana is quick to slip her hands under the back of Brittany's tank and inch it up, removing it in an instant the second Brittany raises her arms above her head. As she tosses it to the side Santana groans at the sight before her, Brittany's pale skin flushed with a pink tint and her milky white breasts on perfect eye level display.

Santana doesn't hesitate to run her left hand up Brittany's side and through the valley of her breasts to cup her flushed neck as her other hand presses at the small of Brittany's back and inches the other girls torso closer to her. The second Brittany's chest is close enough, Santana leans in and runs her nose in a path from her sternum to the hollow of her collarbone, placing a wet kiss to the skin there and feeling Brittany shudder in her arms.

"San." Brittany pants, her fingers gripping tighter to the handful of hair she holds, tugging Santana's mouth closer.

Santana smiles into Brittany's skin but gives in, ghosting her lips across her chest until she reaches the swell of Brittany's breast, Santana's tongue slides out and traces a teasingly slow trail around the outside of Brittany's areola with the tip before she angles it inwards and flicks at her nipple. Brittany whines, recklessly needing more. Santana smirks at the desperation, but she's too whipped to let it continue. Her left hand slides around to angle under Brittany's right arm and lock on her shoulder so when she finally takes the hard bud between her lips, she keeps Brittany's chest pressed right where she wants it.

Brittany's head falls backwards in a breathless keen of pleasure as Santana's mouth lavishes her breasts with attention. She can't help but jerk and grind in her girlfriend's lap, tingles spreading all over her body. There's pounding that builds between her legs and a deafening roar that sounds between her ears.

"Shit…San…o-oh.._ugh_." Brittany moans into the room and feels Santana smile against her breast. Anything more and Brittany's sure she'll come without Santana even touching her sex. She scrambles to cup Santana's cheeks and draw that talented mouth to her own.

After a breathtaking kiss, Brittany pants against Santana's lips, a whisper between them as she murmurs, "I need you, now."

The words shot a spark of arousal straight to Santana's core and she's no idiot. Her hands glide down to the waistband of Brittany's shorts and she starts to tug them down. Brittany lifts up on her knees to assist the process, her hand falling to Santana's shoulder to balance her as she shifts from side to side and Santana slides the garment down her legs until Brittany wiggles them from her ankles.

Santana admires the sculpted masterpiece that's presented before her eyes. Trailing appreciatively down Brittany's curves as her hands slide up and down supremely toned thighs. She glances up to Brittany's face and is met with hooded dark blue eyes and swollen pink lips. Santana smiles and leans up cupping the base of Brittany's skull to lead her into a kiss as her left hand trails down the dips and lines of a toned waist.

There's a mixture of moans between each girl as Santana's fingers dip into wet heat, slick with Brittany's arousal. Brittany grips tight to the material of Santana's tee as tan fingers glide over her clit and then dip lower, spreading her wetness. She rocks her hips downwards in an attempt to be granted the release she so anxiously craves. Santana only marks her path up and down one more time before pushing into Brittany who gasps and lets out a whimpered moan at the feeling of finally being filled.

As Santana glides her fingers in and out of Brittany, brushing her thumb across the girl's clit every few thrusts or so, her lips return to kissing a path down Brittany's chest. She bites and licks and sucks every inch she can reach, particularly hard at the junction of Brittany's neck and collarbone before soothing her tongue over the red flared skin, as her fingers curl in Brittany and bring her closer to her climax. Santana feels Brittany's walls start to contract around her fingers and she places one more kiss to the tip of Brittany's left nipple before slipping her fingers out.

Brittany groans in frustration, "Fuck Santana, wha-what are you…" is all Brittany manages to get out before Santana is bracing her hand on the sofa cushion and pushing up, Brittany still in her arms, who squeals at the change of position but quickly wraps her legs around the shorter girl's waist and her arms around her neck. Santana stumbles a little but manages to get over to the makeshift bed she's laid down in front of the yet to be started fireplace.

She allows Brittany to lower her feet to the ground before they both start to lower to the 'bed' of blankets on the floor. Santana straddles Brittany's hips as she crosses her arms in front of her waist and tugs on the hem of her shirt lifting it up and over her body and exposing her bare chest to Brittany's eyes. She's quick to shimmy out of her shorts next until she's lying above Brittany as naked as the girl below her. Brittany sends Santana a loving smile as her hands reach out to tangle with tan ones.

Only a few moments of unabashed staring is shared before Santana is leaning down and kissing from Brittany's neck all the way to the bends of her knees, her hands rubbing soothingly up and down pale thighs. As she kisses across the crease of Brittany's thigh, the other girl inhales sharply at how close those plump lips are to her aching center. Santana shoots a wink to Brittany before she leans down and presses a kiss directly to her center causing pale hips to jerk upwards. Santana grins and trails her palms up to prominent hipbones where she presses down to keep Brittany in place.

After a few seconds of anticipation and Brittany letting out a whimpered moan of "Sannn", Santana leans in and parts Brittany's folds with her tongue, drawing it from her slit all the way to the top. Santana's lips press wet sloppy kisses all around Brittany's bundle of nerves as her left hand slides down and twists around to position two fingers at her entrance. As her lips wrap around Brittany's clit she slides her fingers back into Brittany's sex groaning at the tightness she's met with as she gives a sharp suck to the little nub between her lips.

Brittany's head slams back into the pillow it's resting on, her eyes lulling to the back of her skull.

"OOhhh…mmmm." She mumbles. When Santana starts moving her fingers in and out of her in time with the way she's sucking on her clit, Brittany's back bows off the plush covering underneath her and she gasps for air, one hand shooting down to tangle in dark locks, the other falling across her forehead as pleasure overwhelms her. Already built up from before, it only takes a couple more thrusts before Brittany's orgasm is crashing through her.

"Ugh S-Santana!" She cries out as her thighs squeeze around Santana's head. The other girl doesn't let up in her efforts, curling her fingers and sucking sharply once more until Brittany is gasping and squirming again, tumbling into a second orgasm as a gush of liquid trickles onto Santana's fingers and mouth.

Only when Brittany is too sensitive and can't take anymore, pressing Santana away does the other girl lean back and slowly slide her fingers out. Pressing a lingering kiss to Brittany's center, Santana trails kisses back up her body until she nips at a pale jaw and is pulled into a frantic kiss, both of them moaning at the contact and sweet taste.

The kiss eventually slows down as does the racing of Brittany's heart when Santana settles comfortably between pale thighs, content with the slickness that rubs across her own stomach as she subtly rocks into Brittany. As lips detach, Santana drags hers across the ledge of Brittany's jaw, nipping softly at the skin until she reaches her girlfriend's ear.

"I love the way you fall apart around me. You're so beautiful." She murmurs grinding down into Brittany again. The other girl squeaks at the feeling of Santana's wetness sliding across her own and it quickly revs her own arousal right back up. Santana traces her fingertips down the smooth skin of Brittany's thigh, gripping at the bend of her knee and angling it up and over her hip shifting downwards at the same time and pressing their centers together. Brittany moans, her arms wrapping around Santana's waist before sliding down to grip at her hips and pull her into her pushes.

They start a slow rhythm, trading kisses between gasps as their sexes rub together. Santana's forehead falls to a pale shoulder as she grinds down a little harder into Brittany who matches each thrust with one of her own. Sloppy kisses trail across Brittany's chest until Santana's lips wrap around one of her nipples again and give languid clockwise licks, drawing the bud in and sucking every few licks. The tension in Brittany's belly pulls tighter and she snaps her eyes open.

Dark brown, almost black eyes lift to look down at her.

"God you're gorgeous." Santana murmurs leaning down to kiss Brittany's lips as she ruts her hips again. Brittany's other leg has wound itself up and over Santana's other hip and her legs are now locked together at the small of her back, pulling Santana down closer and harder.

"Oh God San…I'm gonna…"

"Me too baby."

With one more downwards grind, Santana sparks her own orgasm and moans out Brittany's name. The sound of her name falling so sexy like from Santana's lips trips Brittany into her third orgasm and her body tenses underneath the girl. She cranes her neck back as her eyes snap shut and all she sees are white spots behind her eyelids.

She finally manages to clear the spots from her vision and flutter her eyes open as Santana drops her weight limply on top of her body, her breath painting a warm breeze against the damp skin of her neck. Brittany's body relaxes, her legs falling deftly from Santana's body to land jelly like at her sides. She sucks in deep breaths as her hands trail blindly up and down Santana's sweaty back, running over the flexing muscles and just basking in the moment.

Brittany finally gathers the energy to cup Santana's cheeks and draw her girlfriend's lips to her own, planting the most loving, passionate, desirable kiss ever on her lips. Santana exhales delighted when they break apart and smiles lazy. She's about to settle down and go to sleep when they both hear the sound of Lucky barking from the other room. Brittany bursts into giggles first, tracing a path down Santana's face with the tip of her finger and dragging it slowly over plump pouty lips.

"We should probably let her out." She suggests Santana sighs; she was hoping Brittany would have forgotten they'd put her in there before they sat down on the couch earlier.

With an exasperated, but entirely fake, sigh Santana presses a quick kiss to Brittany's lips before she slides off the girl and scampers off towards the room that Lucky's in. But of course, not before hearing Brittany call out, "Dat ass, Lopez!"

As Santana opens the door to let Lucky out she walks in and bends down to ruffle through her suitcase until her hand grasps what she was looking for. Drawing a little black box to eye level she pops the lid open and studies the contents for a second.

"Sannnnn, baby I'm getting cold I need your warmth!" Brittany calls from the other room. Santana's mouth quirks into a small smile, she brushes off any negative thoughts that may have briefly surfaced earlier and closes the lid on the velvet box before slipping it back into her suitcase.

Santana stands and walks back out to Brittany, stepping over to start the 'electric' fireplace up before she grabs the fluffy duvet and lies down next to her girlfriend, pulling the material over them and allowing Brittany to cuddle up and wrap her limbs around her, instantly absorbing her heat. Brittany sighs contently into Santana's chest.

"I love you Santana." She murmurs pressing a kiss to the tan skin of the underside of Santana's jaw. Santana squeezes Brittany closer to her and presses her own kiss to the top of blonde hair.

"I love you too Brittany, always and forever."

She tries to get the thought of that little black box out of her head, realizing that for now it's probably the best.

* * *

**So there it is…the 'two more chapters until the end' end. I hope you enjoyed, I wouldn't be upset if you told me about it. Thanks so much everyone! I'll see you soon.**

**-A**


End file.
